Charmed Kitsune: Recharmed!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: As the Halliwell sisters discover their destiny as The Charmed Ones, they find themselves aided by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Connections to their family soon come to light as with Naruto's aid they come to learn their destiny may have been tampered with. Passionate romances and magical wars are just some of the things to come. NarutoxHarem.
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes!

The Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Halliwell Siblings

00

Author's Note

0000

Due to the FFN admin crackdown on my fics I had to delete and edited a lot of my content. For the unrated version of these stories and the missing stories go to AO3 or Archive of My Own to find my content. That is where you will find it. For why my chapters were taken down and reuploaded, that's just me trying to quickly export and reupload the fixed chapters. I am not losing my account so no complaining or crying about what is going on.

The first three chapters will focus on setting up and focusing more on the Halliwells. If you find it absolutely necessary to immediately get to Naruto skip to chapter four or five.

0000

Story Start

00

Throughout many realms compromised of mass, stars, and boundless energies existed many entities. These entities were of immeasurable differences and customs that took many forms depending on their environments. On one such planet, many different species resided. Of those species in this domain, they used a source of power composed of many forms without limit. This was known as magic.

In these domain creatures that use this magic was of both of heavenly and peaceful disposition as well as demonic and ravenous. As such an eternal struggle between the bodies of entities that developed their own customs took place.

In one such axis was a domain known as the Underworld, home to many creatures of the dark domain. This was just one of the many planes of reality that sat upon the axis of the universe. This underworld was a haven for creatures that practiced dark and forbidden magic. While many took on the appearances of beasts from fairy tales, the most dangerous were the ones who hid in plain sight. These demons, warlocks, and other beasts were nearly indistinguishable from the demons they hunted.

In one of the recesses of the cave-like dimension was a castle that existed in its own dimension. Looking out a window, a single figure sat as he gazed upon a single mirror-like object that floated out of arm's reach showing visions of the surface world above. Most of his features were hidden by the black cloak that shrouded his room.

Another figure approached him, wearing the same cloak as outfit with only bits of raven black hair dangling out from the side. Despite his otherwise youthful features, there were distinct marks on his face that made him look older than most would assume.

''The third sister is on her way should I continue surveillance?'' the speaker's voice was detached, distant, void of any emotion or care.

''No...I'll handle this myself.'' The second voice answered, self-assured and eager.

In another part of the city, a young woman with short blonde hair walked through her apartment carrying a tray of food and water for her cat. As she walked into her kitchen, thunder was heard, accompanying the sound of rain outside the apartment. "Come on, baby." She called softly as she set the tray down. Almost immediately the cat meowed and ran to the food. "Good girl" She finished. She pets her cat and slowly stood up, careful not to step on her long dark blue dress. She walked off into an adjoining room holding a silver goblet in her hands. She knelt before the altar set up in the room and placed the goblet in the middle, amidst the candles and spices. With just a touch of her finger, she lit the candles before her.

Outside her apartment, a figure wearing a long black cloak could be seen climbing down a ladder. The heavy rain no doubt muffled the sounds of his approach. Her concentration unbroken, she began to chant. "Ancient one of the earth, so deep master of moon and sun I shield you in my Wiccan way. Here is my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down."

The dark figure entered the house through the kitchen, effectively scaring the cat out of the room. It approached her quietly as she continued her chant. Just as she finished the chant, she spun around in a panic. She sighed in relief, recognizing the intruder. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a slight smile appearing on her face. In response, the intruder pulled out a knife and plunged it into her stomach. She let out a short scream before falling, lifeless, to the ground.

At that moment in another part of San Francisco, California sat a manner that stood long and proud for over a century. A figure crept up 1329 Prescott Street, waiting and watching for the last light in the manor to go out before he made his journey.

Phasing through the door, he kept silent and vigilant as he silently crept about. He crept up the stairs, coming to a hallway. Walking past portraits, he stopped in front of a door. He turned the knob slowly and entered the room. He crept over to a woman who was sleeping in her bed. This woman had dark brown hair of moderate length with bangs, sleeping peacefully.

Taking a knife out of his pocket, he raised it above her chest and was about to plunge it in, when he heard, "Embrace death." he turned around, only to come face to face with another unknown man whose features were shrouded by a black cloak, with the exception of his eyes. They were crimson slits that held the very promise of death. Before the mysterious man could retaliate, the figure pulled out his own weapon of choice, a kunai, and plunged it into his heart. The man cried out as he disappeared in a brilliant flash of fire.

The woman woke up, startled, moving into a sitting position in her bed and looking around. She was a bit drowsy, to say the least. The woman got up slipping on her slippers and putting on her robe. She moved to her door and noticed it was ajar slightly, 'I could have sworn I closed this door…' she thought to herself.

She opened the door slightly, poking her head out. She noticed no one was in the hall and, after a minute or two, dismissed what she heard as just her imagination. She returned to her bed, pulled the covers up to her neck, and drifted off to sleep. A few moments later, the figure in black stepped out of the shadows. He moved over to the woman's bedside and softly brushed her cheek with his finger. "Pleasant Dreams Prue." the figure whispered as he faded away.

Some hours had passed and a storm soon set upon the city of San Francisco. A woman with dark brown hair of moderate length with bangs and conservative clothing walked through the front door of a lavish Mannor. Once inside, she put away the umbrella she was using to keep herself dry when she took notice of another woman with dark brown hair, nearly indistinguishable from black, standing on the ladder, working on the chandelier in the next room.

''Prue?'' The woman said, putting up her raincoat and umbrella.

''In here Piper I'm working on the chandelier.'' The woman, now identified as Prue, replied.

''Sorry I'm late,'' Piper responded, finally gathering enough of her courage to face her sister.

''Well, what else is new?'' Despite the tone, there was hostility in the woman's voice. No, it was more along the lines of annoyance. ''Piper, I would've been there myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six.'' With her sister unable to make it back in time, her errands holding her up, the older sister had to hasten to meet the electrician, who had come and gone, leaving the sisters with a broken chandelier. It was evident by Prue's tone that she didn't have a good day today.

''I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Has Jeremy called?'' Piper asked as she took a bag and placed it on the dining room table. Piper smiled slightly at the thought of her fiancé.

Prue couldn't help but return her little sister's hopeful smile. "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." she pointed toward the dining room and began leading the way to where she'd placed them.

"For me?" Piper asked excitedly, running after her older sister to the table in the dining room where they were laying.

''What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in a restaurant in North Beach?'' Prue asked, her eyes set on the package Piper was opening.

"I did, but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow," Piper explained as she continued to fumble with the stubborn material that refuses to tear and give her access to the object inside.

Prue rolled her green eyes and took the package from Piper, opening it with little effort. "So that Wolfgang-puck knockoff didn't hire you, then?" she asked, handing the opened box back to Piper, who was giving her a disconcerted look.

"Nooo… but this may just get me the job." Piper responded as she held up a wine bottle; the contents of the mysterious package at last revealed.

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue finally asked, taking the bottle from Piper to read the label.

''It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe. '' Piper said with a grin.

''What a nice boyfriend. '' Prue responded, which despite her happiness for her sister she was at the same time a bit jealous.

''Mm-mmm.'' she spotted the spirit board. ''I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?'' she picked up the spirit board and examined it. She'd thought they'd lost those years ago…

''Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester,'' Prue explained, smiling at her sister's enthusiasm, as well as the fond memories that the spirit board helped resurface.

Piper then began reading the inscription on the back. "To my three beautiful girls may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.'' the spirit board was one of the few things all three sisters could share and remain civil with for even a short amount of time. "We never did figure out what this inscription meant,'' she said, putting the board down.

''Well, we should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help.'' Prue suggested sarcastically as she turned and left the room.

''You're always so hard on her,'' Piper said, taking the bag toward the kitchen.

''Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future.'' Prue insisted, turning around to stare at Piper as if she couldn't believe Piper still stuck up for Phoebe after everything that had happened.

''I really think Phoebe's coming around.'' Piper tried to persuade Prue, once again finding herself playing mediator in spite of the fact that the other sister wasn't there, but just ended up looking down at her hands unable to match Prue's gaze.

''Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news.'' obviously there was some sort of animosity between the two sisters over an unspoken incident in the past. With that, Prue disappeared into an adjoining room. The creaking of the stairs followed Prue's ascent up the stairs, most likely to finally change out of her work dress. Prue started making her way to the ladder as the phone began to ring. Piper answered it.

''Hello? Jeremy?'' She asked, only taking a moment to recognize the tone and then asked, ''How are you? Where are you?''

Police detective Andrew Trudeau was driving to the location of the latest murder. He had just received a call from his partner, Darryl Morris, who had told him another woman had been stabbed. This was the fourth one within a short time frame and the police were no closer to finding out the identity of the murder. Andy pulled into the parking lot of the apartments that the victim had lived in. He quickly shut off his car and stepped into the heavy rain. As he traversed around the police, paramedics, and bystanders, he pulled out his police mark and flashed it to the officer prohibiting the curious bystanders from entering. Morris was waiting for him at the door of the apartment.

The woman in question was in her mid-twenties and lived alone. Detectives Morris and Trudeau shuffled through the crowd of people as the latter informed his partner about a lead. "One that didn't go anywhere." he finally answered, glancing at his watch in frustration. Every minute this person wasn't caught, another woman could end up dead.

"That woman up there I bet she was killed with an athame." Andy guessed. An athame was a Wiccan tool used for many years. Lately, a lot of murders had been connected to the occult.

"Wrong. Double-edged steel knife." Morris replied, turning to face Andy with a look of triumph.

Andy just grinned. "Right. That's an athame." he countered. "It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy," he explained, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them. He seems too invested that these women were witches.

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed, plain and simple." Darryl insisted, refusing to give in to his partner's logic.

After determining that no one was paying them any attention, Andy lowered his voice so as not to be heard just in case. "Was she found near an altar?" he asked.

"Yes," Darryl replied shortly.

"Were there carvings on that alter?" Andy pressed, smiling as he realized Darryl was trapped.

Darryl rolled his eyes as he realized that what Andy was implying almost made sense. "Look. Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You want to go to occult shops?" Andy joked, grinning at his partner's reaction to being cornered.

Darryl laughed at Andy's joke. "Get to work, okay?" he ordered, turning around and walking into the room where the victim's body was.

Andy began to follow, still smiling to himself until a voice called out behind him. "Inspector Trudeau?" he turned around to face a young reporter. "Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicles." he introduced himself and then continued, "Care to comment?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple," Andy responded cryptically, echoing his partner's earlier words. He turned back to follow Morris and finally get to work.

"Well, that's the fourth one in three weeks." Jeremy countered, obviously hoping to pull more information from the inspector. Andy spun around as if to say something, but caught himself as he was unwilling to be quoted incorrectly on something this serious. Instead, he just turned his back on the reporter and followed Morris to the body of the victim.

Some time had passed at the Halliwell mansion and Piper was sitting in the living room, looking out the window as the thunder roared and the rain continued to pour. Prue went back to working on the chandelier after coming from the basement, trying to get the old light to finally work. Outside, the horn of a car cut through the rain and the silence within the manor, causing Piper to jump to her feet.

''I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working.'' Piper walked up to her as Prue got off the ladder. The frustration of the older sister was evident. Being a Mr. Fixit was not Prue's thing.

''Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate.'' Piper slowly said, trying to ease Prue into the news she had been hiding from her for quite some time.

''Well, we can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house,'' Prue responded, picking up the toolbox.

''Phoebe's good with a wrench.'' Piper pointed out, another step in easing Prue into the news she was going to tell her.

''Phoebe lives in New York,'' Prue said as she headed towards the kitchen.

''Not anymore.'' She said. Prue stopped and turned around, slamming the drawer shut.

"What?" She snapped, turning around to face Piper in disbelief.

Reluctantly, Piper replied, "Phoebe left New York… She's moving back in with us."

"PIPER!" Prue yelled, "You have got to be kidding!'' The eldest Halliwell sister turned her back on Piper and walked into the conservatory, fuming.

''Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house too. It was willed to all of us.'' She said. Prue placed the toolbox down and began cleaning her hands. ''Well, you haven't spoken to her.''

Prue stopped cleaning her hands. Prue turns around with the rag still in hand.''No, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her. '' she replied angrily as she twisted the rag in her hand.

Piper instantly felt guilty, but she still felt she was in the right. "Of course I haven't! But Phoebe's lost her job and she's in debt. She had nowhere else to go!" she insisted, almost pleading with Prue to understand.

"How long have you known about this anyway?''

"Just a couple of days." Piper lied casually, but upon seeing Prue's glare Piper sheepishly added, "Okay, maybe a week or two.''

"Thanks for sharing!" she remarked sarcastically, ''When does she arrive?" Prue asked her gaze on Piper, making sure she didn't lie this time.

Before Piper was able to answer, the front door behind the two sisters opened and in rushed Phoebe, her brown hair damp from the rain. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.'' her voice rang through the tense atmosphere.

''Phoebe, welcome home.'' Piper ran over and hugged the girl. Phoebe's hair was done in a bob style and, unlike the other women's more conservative clothing; the younger woman's was more reminiscent of current teenage style. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?''

''I'm speechless,'' Prue replied, offering a fake smile and obviously still annoyed. A car horn beeped in the background, drawing Phoebe's attention.

''Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab.'' Phoebe muttered as she began digging through her purse.

''I'll get it" Piper offered, grabbing Prue's purse from the end table and heading out the door.

"Piper that's my purse!" Prue called after her but didn't get a response. The door shut as Piper ran outside, leaving another tense silence in its wake.

"Thanks… I'll pay you back!" Phoebe offered.

''It's okay save your pennies.'' Prue gave an unconvinced nod and looked down at her one suitcase. ''Is that all that you brought with you? '' She asked. Phoebe looked down at it as well.

"That's all that I own. That and a bike," she answered. Again silence reigned. "Look, I know that you don't want me here…" Phoebe began but was interrupted by Prue.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue stepped closer as she spoke to accentuate her point.

An annoyed looked flashed across Phoebe's face. "Is that why you think I came back?"

''The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here because this house has been in our family for generations.''

''No history lesson needed I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you? ''Phoebe asked.

''No, I'm still furious with you.'' The older woman retorted, sounding all but furious as the younger woman sighed and calmly exclaimed.

''I never touched Roger.'' she reacted, going on the offensive. ''And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you… '' She said as Piper came back into the house.

''Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?'' Piper said, trying to resolve the argument.

''I'm not hungry. '' Prue said as she walked off.

''I ate on the bus.'' Phoebe also replied as she too walked off.

''We'll try the group hug later. '' Piper said to herself in a sigh.

Unknown to the girls, a figure was watching the whole exchange from outside. He decided that things would need a bit of a jump start. So, channeling a bit of power, he began to move the spirit board. He watched as Piper and Phoebe sat at the table playing with the spirit board. Each of the girls had a glass of wine by them. He watched how the women talked about problems until he heard a question that he found amusing as the girls messed with the spirit board.

''I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year.'' Piper said putting down a glass of wine.

''Oh, that's disgusting. Please say yes,'' she said with a disgusted look that quickly changed to amusement. A…T… the board spelled as the figure smirked.

''What?'' Piper questioned as Prue came into the room.

''What did you guys do now?'' she asked, still feeling a bit hostile.

''Me? I didn't do anything.'' Piper said in her defense.

''The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own.'' Prue and Piper stared at Phoebe. ''I am serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'.''

''Well, did you push it? '' Piper asked.

''No. ''

"You used to always push the pointer,'' Prue said, rolling her eyes.

''I was barely even touching it. Look.'' She put her fingers on the pointer and nothing happened. Prue and Piper turned and began to leave when the figure moved the pointer back to T. ''There, it did it again! It moved! '' Phoebe cried out, pointing to the object. Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

''It's still on the letter 'T'.'' she pointed out.

''I swear it moved.'' Phoebe said as the pointer moved again. Piper saw it too now.

''There! Look! Did you see that?'' Phoebe asked, wide-eyed and mystified as the figure moved the pointer again.

''Prue, can you come in here a sec?'' Piper asked as Prue came back into the room.

Phoebe started to write down the letters. "I think it's trying to tell us something." she held up the paper and read out loud, "Attic." as a loud clap of thunder echoed in the background and the power went out. While the older sisters went towards the basement to check the circuit breaker, Phoebe decided to head towards the attic.

''Phoebe! She should be back by now.'' Prue said, wondering where their missing sister was.

''You go first.'' Prue headed up the stairs, flashlight in hand, as Piper followed her.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was trying to open the attic door, only to find it was locked. She gave up and turned to walk back down the stairs. When she reached the stairs, she heard a creak behind her and turned to see the attic door opening. She walked inside. A light shined on a trunk. Curious, she walked over to it. She opened it and found a heavy looking book inside. She picked the book up and blew most of the dust off so she could open it.

"The Book of Shadows." she turned the page and started to read aloud, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

Unnoticed by the sisters, the old chandelier in the foyer lit up, sending blue and white lights through the house. The picture on the mantle was taken several years earlier began to change. Once, the picture was of the three girls, with Prue and Phoebe on the very edges, obviously wanting to be as far apart as possible, with Piper was almost in the background. Now, though, Piper was brought down to a lower step as Prue and Phoebe were brought in and all three sisters looked closer than they had before.

When Phoebe had finished chanting, Prue and Piper entered the attic. ''What are you doing?'' Prue asked.

''Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk.'' Phoebe said, gesturing to the trunk over by the wall.

"Let me see that," Prue ordered, taking the large book from Phoebe and flipping through it. "How'd you get in here?" Prue asked as she continued looking through the book.

''The door opened.'' she simply said, unsure on how to explain it.

''Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?'' Piper pressed, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

''Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. The first is your feelings. The second is Timing and the last is the phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time.''

''This? Do this, what?''

Phoebe bit her lip, "Receive our powers…'' she replied meekly.

''Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?'' Piper asked, frustrated. She glanced at Prue as if waiting for some kind of confirmation.

''She included all of us.'' Prue interrupted, reading from the book. "Bring your powers to us sisters' three." she closed the book.'' It's a book of witchcraft.''

''Let me see that.'' Prue stood up and handed Piper the book.

Elsewhere, at a crime scene, a woman's murder was being examined. One of the cops, Andy, and his partner were among those investigating the scene. Andy looked at the tattoo on her neck. It was a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.

''What is it? '' the cop asked.

''I don't know. It's the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims.'' he observed, turning to look at Darryl as he approached.

"So the murderer is killing occults," Darryl stated looking down at the woman.

Andy frowned and decided to bring up his theory again, now that there was a bit more evidence backing it. "No, the murderer is on a witch hunt." he insisted, covering the body back up with the white sheet.

"Oh, yeah, and he is five hundred years old and lives in Salem." Darryl agreed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all tools of a freak fest." he continued, turning around and pointing towards the altar in the room.

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest seeing as she was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." Andy responded, pushing his point.

"Right," Darryl replied in disbelief but decided it best to let it go.

However, Andy was unwilling to let it go. "Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.s?" he asked.

"Hell, no." he quickly replied.

"Neither do I." Andy agreed, nodding. "But do you believe there are people out there that do believe in U.F.O.s?" he asked, eagerly awaiting Darryl's response.

"Yes, but I think they're crazy."

"Well, then why can't you believe there are people who believe there are witches?" a short silence followed Andy's question.

"Look, all I know is that if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you," Darryl responded slowly. A cat came to Andy's feet and meowed. Andy leaned down and patted her, taking a brief glance at the cat's collar. It had the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch. "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody." He warned and then began to walk away. "See you at the car," he called over his shoulder.

At the Manor, the three sisters were walking down the stairs as Prue began to rant at Phoebe. ''Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived.''

''Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board,'' Phoebe replied defensively.

''It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer.'' Prue countered.

''It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right, Phoebe? When you did the incantation? '' Piper asked, trying to stop the fighting.

''My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?'' asked an irritable Phoebe.

''Well, everything looks the same.'' Piper said as she glanced around.

''Yeah, you're right.''

''Yet the house still needs work. '' Prue pointed out as she and Phoebe left, leaving Piper alone with a flashlight.

''And everything feels the same, so nothing's changed.'' She looks over to where her sisters were. "Right?''

Morning soon came and the figure from the night before watched as another figure appeared outside. Whoever it was meant to bring the girls harm and he couldn't allow that.

Phoebe yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She had spent most of the night reading the Book of Shadows and didn't get much sleep.

''You're up early.'' Piper greeted Phoebe.

''I never went to sleep,'' she answered her as she rubbed her eyes.

Piper smiled wider and sat down next to her little sister. "Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" She questioned teasingly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper's question and shook her head. "The only broom I've ever owned was kept in a closet beside a mop." she retorted, laughing softly.

Piper narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "So what were you doing?" she asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know or not.

"Reading." She replied cryptically then looked back towards Piper. "Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early…" Piper responded, pausing for a moment. "Reading…. aloud?" she pressed nervously. Phoebe may think this whole idea of witchcraft was humorous, but Piper was against the idea of black magic.

"No…" Phoebe responded, wondering if she should even voice her suspicions with Piper. In the end, she was too excited to hold it in and decided to explain. "But… according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren." she began, watching Piper's reaction closely.

Piper immediately stiffened at the mention of the book and took up the disapproving glance usually seen on Prue. "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and fathers who are invisible," she replied sarcastically, getting to her feet and heading towards her jeep that was parked on the curb.

''I am serious. She practiced powers; three powers in fact. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters.'' Piper put on her coat and grabbed her purse. ''These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think that we are those sisters.''

''Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and, as far as we know, neither was Mom.'' she kissed Phoebe on the forehead. ''So, take that, Nancy Drew.'' Piper walked out the door. Phoebe moved to the porch.

''We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones.''

''Mm-hmm.''

''And I beg to differ about Grams.'' Phoebe went back inside and closed the door.

At the restaurant known as the Quake, Piper arrived, hoping that she would pass her audition meal with flying colors. Time had passed as she began fixing the meal that was assigned to her on the index card.

Just as she was pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore entered the kitchen.

Chef Moore, in his French accent, spoke while clapping his hands. ''Your time… is up." Chef Moore called, coming into the audition room, smiling expectantly at Piper. Piper jumped in surprise, nearly dropped the measuring cup, a look of fear crossing her features.

"Let's see. Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." He read her audition recipe in his French accent.

"Uhhh… Chef Moore?" Piper responded softly, desperately trying to think of some way to gain a few extra seconds to add the wine.

"What?" he asked, picking up a fork, ready to sample.

"The port…" she continued, pointing behind her to the measuring cup, her face paling.

"Yes, without the sauce, it is nothing more than a salty marinara from a woman's magazine. Puh." Chef Moore replied, not casting Piper a look.

"I didn't have time for the…" Piper began frantically trying to explain but was interrupted by a cough from Chef Moore, clearly telling her to keep silent. "But… but…" she stammered as he began to raise the fork to his mouth.

Piper panicked and put her hands up as if to make a frantic grab to stop him. Everything around her froze Chef Moore with his mouth half open. "Chef Moore?" she whispered in disbelief, waving her hand in front of his face, looking for a response. With no response forthcoming, she suddenly realized she could finish her recipe. She spun around and grabbed a baster, filling it with wine from the measuring cup and ran back to Chef Moore. She dribbled some onto the forkful of food that he was about to eat. Just as she put the baster behind her back everything unfroze and Chef Moore put the food in his mouth. He smiled in surprise and nodded slightly.

"Mmmm… it is very good… C'est Magnifique." he praised.

Piper was confused as her thoughts went back to the previous night. 'No. It couldn't be.'

Prue sat at her desk, fiddling with a pen as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. She soon realized that she wouldn't be able to focus, so she dropped the pen on her desk, shut down her computer, and simply left her office. As she was leaving, she happened to overhear Roger's voice drifting out of the open door of his office.

"Well, it was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit," he spoke into his phone as he swung his chair around, only to catch sight of Prue at the door, clearly having heard his every word. "Prue…" he froze for a split second but, before he could say anything, Prue spoke.

"I quit." she quickly said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Roger, who was shocked, suddenly remembered who he had on the phone and hastily whispered in it, "I'm going to have to call you back." before turning to face Prue again. "Think about this, Prue," Roger replied. There was a short pause as Prue humored him before speaking again.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, and lousy boss. What's there to think about?" she asked, a slight smile crossing her features as she put Roger in an uncomfortable position.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out of here without any notice, you can kiss any references…."

"Don't threaten me, Roger!" Prue countered, her eyes turning cold and fierce.

"You know me… had to try,'' he said, trying to play it off. "Look, you're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that… That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor." He added half-hopefully.

Prue couldn't help but send him a look of disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me.''

She nearly laughed and looked up at him, smiling. "Well, I'm not worried. I'm sure your intellect will make quick work of the 75 computer disks and thousands of pages of research I left in my office." she countered sarcastically, her smile growing as Roger's face fell at the realization of the consequences upon her leaving.

"You're going to regret this," he replied grimly as he advanced a step, but Prue didn't back down and held her gaze confidently.

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done, but… this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." she responded in a cheery tone as she turned and walked out the door for the last time.

Fuming and dumbfounded, he could only think of one thing to try and make her stay. "Your sisters… Think about your sisters. If you walk away now they'll…." he trailed off as Prue fixed him with such a look of anger that he immediately fell silent. She took a deep breath to steady herself and, with one last look of disgust, turned the corner into the hall, his voice drifted out behind her. "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." he called as she disappeared. Prue clenched her hands around an invisible neck and pushed into an adjoining hall. As she did so, the tie around Roger's neck suddenly tightened and he struggled for breath. He tried to tug it off to no avail and he frantically searched his desk for a pair of scissors to cut it off. He managed to get it off, but fell from his chair in the process. "What the hell was that?" Roger wondered vaguely while lying on the floor.

* * *

In the meantime, outside on the sidewalk at the phone booth, Piper was attempting to reach her sister. ''Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone.'' she hung up and walked out of the booth, as there was no answer. Jeremy walked up to her. ''Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me!"' she exclaimed, still slightly frightened as she paused to compose herself.

''I-I can see that. I'm sorry. You okay? '' He asked as Piper took a moment to calm down.

''Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?'' she asked him, surprised. He usually didn't show up out of the blue.

''Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job,'' he said with a congratulatory smile.

''You always surprise me how did you know?''

''We prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are.''

''I get so turned on when you talk about food.''

''Hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza.'' they prepared to kiss when a bird flew over and shitted on Jeremy.

At that same time, Phoebe was out and about, riding her bike, when suddenly she had a premonition. In it, she saw two boys on skateboards on a sidewalk. Suddenly they crossed the street, not taking caution to their surroundings so they missed the car turning the corner and speeding down the roar. Before anyone could do anything the boys skated right in front of a car, which hit them. Phoebe looked around, the premonition finished. Phoebe continued riding and then saw the car and the two boys.

''No! Wait! Stop! Watch out!'' she shouted as she rode in front of the boys, stopping them from skating in front of the car. She fell over a parked car on the hill. The car honked and Phoebe fell off her bike, holding her right arm. Kit is nearby. Some guy and the boys go to her.

''Somebody call an ambulance! Try elevating her arm, but don't straighten it or you'll cause further injuries! Miss, are you okay?'' the blond haired man asked the witch.

''Yeaaaagh!'' pain surged through Phoebe's arm.

''Try not to move...'' the man said as he placed two fingers against her injured arm. Surprisingly enough, the pain began to melt. Instead of focusing on the relief, though, the young witch found herself being lost in the stranger's blue eyes. The ambulance had arrived shortly after to take the injured woman to the hospital.

Some time had passed and Prue arrived, walking up to the front desk, where Inspector Trudeau was standing, his back turned. ''Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell.''

''Uh, one second please.'' the nurse said, and then said to Andy, ''What was the name again?''

''Uh, Detective Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me.'' he replied, showing her his police mark. Surprise flashed across Prue's eyes and she looked at him closer as if disbelieving. However, to her annoyance, the receptionist left without telling her anything about Phoebe.

Andy turned around to look at who had called his name, the surprise evident in his eyes. "Prue?" All the frustration with the case flew from his mind and he smiled as he realized Prue was no less surprised than he was. ''I haven't seen you since Highscho...''

''When we broke up.'' Prue hastily finished.

''So, anyway, what are you doing here?''

''I'm here to pick up Phoebe. She had some sort of an accident," she explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Andy asked, worry evident in his voice. Prue bit her lip, not really knowing the answer to that, having not really been told.

"I think she just fell off her bike." was her response. She once again glanced back at the empty receptionist's desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing her thoughts away from Phoebe. There wasn't anything she could do until someone came back.

"Murder investigation. The latest victim was a nurse here," he explained, pointing toward the files that were still on the counter. Prue didn't really know what to say about that and she again looked down at her hands as an awkward silence fell between the two. Luckily, the receptionist returned at that moment. She spoke to Prue first.

"Your sister is still in x-ray, so it'll be another 15 minutes."

Prue felt slightly relieved by the receptionist's voice. She didn't sound like Phoebe was hurt seriously, but just to make sure, Prue couldn't help but ask, "Is she okay?"

The receptionist, who had turned to speak to Andy, turned back to face Prue. "Nothing serious the x-ray is just a precaution. After that is finished, the doctor will speak with you." she clarified before turning back to Andy, who appeared as if he was trying not to laugh. "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now, but you're welcome to wait outside his office." with that, she turned to leave.

''You know, Phoebe's busy, Doctor Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?'' he asked, surprising her.

''Sure.'' she accepted as they walked towards the coffee machine. ''So, you're an inspector now?''

''What can I say? In any other city, I'd be called the detective.''

''Inspector's classier.'' she agreed as Andy put the coins into the machine.

"Liking it better already."

"Your dad must be so proud." Prue thought aloud.

''Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You take the world by storm?'' he asked as Prue let out a small sigh, thinking back to the past few days.

''Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.''

''Oh.''

''I heard you moved to Portland.''

"I'm back," he answered and couldn't resist asking about Roger. "You uh… still seeing Roger?"

Prue narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "How do you know about him?" she demanded, giving him a piercing, but playful, look. Andy suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and obviously wished to get out of answering it. Finding no way out, however, he had to answer.

"I know people." Andy offered cryptically. Prue quickly puts two and two together.

"You checked up on me…" She accused, her green eyes watching him carefully in order to catch a lie. Andy tried to look away but found he couldn't.

''I wouldn't call it that.'' he disagreed. He was relieved that Prue seemed to find it funny and didn't appear angry.

"What would you call it?" Prue asked eagerly, seeing he was trapped.

"Inquiring minds want to know?" he proposed. Prue laughed and rolled her eyes. There was another moment of silence before Andy put his hand out formally. "Well… it's been good seeing you, Prue."

"Yeah. You, too, Andy. Take care." she answered and they both began to turn their separate ways. Prue was looking slightly upset at the formality and Andy apparently felt the same, as he turned back to her.

Sometime later, Phoebe was released with her arm bandaged in a wrap.

''Hey.''

''We need to talk, and not about Roger. '' Phoebe said, hoping to avoid going down that road.

''Okay.''

At the Quake, the two sisters found themselves sitting at a bar. ''The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane.'' Prue said as the bartender sets their drinks in front of them.

''Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything? ''

''Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic. '' She remarked, considering her sister lived for the moment and rarely thought about the consequences of her action.

''Since you don't think I have one, that-that my vision of life is-is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?''

''I do not have special powers!" Prue declared as the cream moved by itself in response to her anger.

''Really?'' Another glance and the cream moved from her cup to her coffee. Phoebe was the first to break the silence. ''Looks pretty special to me.''

''Oh my god. It just-I…I can move things with my mind?'' Prue asked, startled by what she just witnessed.

''With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.''

''I don't believe it...'' Prue muttered to herself, feeling a major migraine coming on.

''This means that Piper must be able to freeze time.'' Prue grabbed a shot of tequila and drank it all.

''Are you okay?'' Phoebe asked, concerned.

''No, I am not okay. You turned me into a witch!'' Prue hissed.

''You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with it.''

* * *

With the Third Amigo, she was sharing a cab with Jeremy while holding a box of fortune cookies. ''Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you? '' she asked, still uncertain if she should tell him or not.

''Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?''

''Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie.'' she said, handing him one.

''Okay.'' he opened it and read the bit of paper. ''Soon you will be on top,'' he said as the figure, who had hitched a ride on top of the cab, closed his eyes, trying not to laugh. That was one point for him. Too bad he had to kill her. Though, he would be sure to make sure the fortune at least came true in the future.

"It doesn't say that." Piper accused, glaring at him playfully.

"Yes it does." Jeremy insisted, smiling innocently. Piper, still doubting, grabbed the paper out of his hand and began to read it. "Is it a bad thing?"

"Of the world soon you will be on top of the world." she corrected, rolling her chocolate brown eyes and throwing the paper back at him. Jeremy laughed and got the cab driver's attention.

"Hey, can you make a left on seventh, please?" he asked rhetorically, pointing to the street.

"You got it." the driver responded, turning the cab in that direction.

"Seventh? I thought we were going to your place." Piper replied, looking at Jeremy quizzically.

"We are. But you reminded me of something I want to show you at the old Bowing Building. The view of the Bay Bridge… It's amazing." Jeremy explained, flashing a charming smile back at Piper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Prue had begun walking down the sidewalk. ''When I was looking in the Book of Shadows, I saw these woodcarvings. They looked like something out of a bosch painting all these terrifying images of these three women battling different incarnations of evil.''

''Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.''

''Actually, a true witch is a good witch. They follow this Wiccan lead, 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' If a witch violets this oath, they become known as a warlock. A warlock has but one goal: to kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.''

Prue and Phoebe came to a stop. ''Okay, wait a second. And this has what to do with us?'' Prue asked.

''The women in the first wood carving were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of warlock. I think that as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. But not anymore.''

* * *

''Well, here we are.'' Jeremy said, introducing the Old Bowing building.

''I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.''

'''Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside.'' they stepped inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator began to go up. ''You are gonna love this. I bet you'll tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them.''

''I never mentioned Phoebe came home,'' Piper responded, suddenly becoming suspicious.

''Whoops.'' he muttered and stuck his hand in his back pocket, feigning casualness. The next second he had spun around with a knife pointed straight at Piper, who jumped slightly in surprise.

"What is that?" Piper asked, taking a step back, but not really frightened since she was with Jeremy.

"It's your surprise!" he answered, twirling the knife in his hand and taking a small step toward her.

"Jeremy, stop it… you're scaring me," she ordered, looking aggravated. He continued to advance. "Damn it! I'm serious!" she snapped, sounding remarkably like Prue. Jeremy grinned, enjoying her ignorance and continuing his slow advance.

''So am I. See, I've waited six months for this, in fact ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for sometime that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released as soon as the three of you came together. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.''

''It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women.'' Piper stated, almost in disbelief.

''Not women, witches!" Jeremy clarified.

"Why?" Piper asked in a small voice. Jeremy held up his other hand and flames shot out of his fingertips.

''It was the only way to get their powers.'' h, explained, grinning. His face began to contort and his voice became deeper and darker as he finished.

''…And now I want yours.'' Piper screamed as Jeremy raised his arm, about to stab Piper. She put her hands up and he suddenly froze, as did the elevator. She pulled away from Jeremy.

'Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, think. I gotta get outta here. Okay. Okay.' she muttered to herself, seeing her only escape is to climb out of the frozen elevator. She carefully moved around Jeremy, watching him closely in case he unfroze before climbing out onto the next level. Just as she set foot on the floor, Jeremy unfroze and grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back in. Piper screamed again and reached for the stairs to grab on to. As her grip on the stairs was about to give way, she reached for a long piece of wood, which she turned around and hit him across the head with. Jeremy fell to the floor , unconscious, and Piper ran off as fast as she could for home.

''Prue, its Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? ''

Prue came in, holding Kit, and pressed a button on the answering machine. ''Well, Piper's definitely not home, unless she's turned into a cat.'' Prue opened the back door and put the cat down.

''Where did that cat come from?'' Phoebe asked curiously.

"I don't know. You must've left the window open.'' Prue closed the door. ''Did Piper leave a message?''

''No. She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.''

''Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button.'' The front door opened as Piper stumbled in, her clothes and hair disheveled.

''Prue? Phoebe?'' Piper choked out, pushing into the Manor and slamming the door closed behind her, locking it shut.

''In here,'' Prue answered. Surprise suddenly filled her face as she went to Piper. ''Oh my God, what happened to you?''

''Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have much time. In the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a…''

''A warlock?'' Phoebe interrupted, guessing Piper's thought. Piper nodded silently. Piper began to explain what happened as Prue reverted to her first instinct, taking charge.

''I'm calling the cops.'' Prue picked up the phone.

''And tell them what? That we're witches?'' Piper pulled the phone away from her and put it down. ''That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next.'' Phoebe came down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in her hands.

''I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on.'' Prue and Piper followed Phoebe up the stairs. They sat in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They had placed candles in a circle around them. ''Now, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle,'' Phoebe instructed.

''Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you?" asked Prue.

''Right here.'' Piper showed them a rose.

''Okay. Then all we need is the poppet.'' Phoebe said as Piper gets the poppet.

''Okay. I'm ready. Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." Piper pushed two roses' thorns in the poppet. ''The spell is complete."

''Okay. Let's hope it works.'' Piper placed it in the pot. They watched the poppet and Rose burn. It then exploded and caught on fire. They screamed and jumped back.

Jeremy was walking down the street when suddenly he began screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tore through his skin.

''Do you think it worked?'' Prue asked.

''Let's hope so,'' Phoebe said.

''I still can't believe it was Jeremy.'' Phoebe suddenly stopped and gasped as she reached the dining room.

''What is it?'' Prue asked.

''What's wrong?''

''The incantation. It didn't work.'' a rather panicked Phoebe clarified.

''What?'' Piper asked in a panicked manner.

''How do you know?''

''Because I just saw Jeremy. He…'' Jeremy burst through the door.

''Hello, ladies.''

Prue stood in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walked backward. ''Piper, Phoebe.'' Prue uses her power against the Warlock, who is flung into a wall. ''Get out of here now!'' The sisters ascended up the stairs.

''Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral.''

''And I won't be crying at yours." she used her powers again, making him hit the wall. She ran upstairs to join her sisters. ''Phoebe, I'm sorry.'' Prue suddenly apologized.

''For what?''

''For not trusting you.'' An insufferable dark laugh echoed outside as a red glow appeared from the floor. The sisters backed up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounded them.

''What do we do?''

''We're trapped.''

The fire disappeared a big dust snake-like thing that circled around them appearing in its place. It's face looked like Jeremy's. They screamed. Suddenly, it blew away and created a tornado around them. The door burst open, revealing Jeremy. Shortly after, materializing out of a separate gust of wind, a black-robed figured appeared.

''Oh god another one.'' Phoebe cried out, feeling the situation was now hopeless.

''Relax…I'm not here to harm you girls. At least not at the moment.'' the robed figure spoke in a crisp and controlled tone. It was powerful and self-assured. ''Those powers of yours don't belong to the unworthy.''

''I don't know who you are but I saw these girls first. Unless you want to be turned to ash I suggest you leave.''

''A low-level weakling like this poses no threat!"

''Weakling? I'll show you weakling!" the Warlock screamed as he launched a fireball at the figure. It impacted and fizzled out, having no effect. ''Nooooo! Impossible!''

''Is that it? Now it's my turn!" he said as he lifted the Warlock into the air and snapped his fingers. A sickening crunch filled the room as the Warlock screamed in agonizing pain. His body slowly turned pale as he was covered up to his shoulders in solid ice. His body frozen and unable to move, he crashed down on the floor, motionless. ''You are of the Charmed! The incantation…the power of three…use it to vanquish him.'' the cloaked man said, kicking the spirit board towards them.

Phoebe and Piper began chanting the incantation. ''The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three…'' they chanted.

''We cannot do this without you. Say it. You have got to trust me.'' Phoebe said to Prue, who nodded. The trio then held hands.

''The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free.''

''No! I am not the only one! I'm one of the millions! In places, you can't even imagine! In forms, you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" he turned his attention to the other demon. "But you...why would you help...'' Jeremy exploded and disappeared. The dust faded from existence.

''The power of three,'' Prue mumbled.

''Hhm good…I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance at you three myself.'' he said with a dark chuckle. Their eyes widened. ''Don't look so shocked… I don't really look like some kind of guardian angel, do I?'' he asked. He asked as he conjured a nondescript katana. Prue tried to use her Telekinesis to jerk the blade out of the figure's hand, to no avail. ''Sorry you'll have to try harder,'' he said as Piper wave her hands, attempting to freeze him, also with no effect. ''You're far too weak in your current state for your powers to have any effect."

''No, wait! I won't let my sisters pay for my mistake! Take me, but leave my sisters alone.'' Phoebe said bravely, albeit nervously as the figure rose its eyebrow under the hood.

''You idiot there's no way we'll let you sacrifice yourself for us,'' Prue said, standing protectively in front of her.

''If he wants one of us, he has to take all of us,'' Piper added, standing in front of Phoebe as well.

''Piper…Prue…'' Phoebe whispered, touched.

''A very touching scene and luckily for you ladies I don't get off on hunting down defenseless prey. I'll be seeing you three soon provided you don't die before then. The name is Tempest, remember is. '' the figure said as he disappeared in a column of wind and ice. The sisters could finally let out a breath of relief.

After spending most of the night hopped up on adrenaline and paranoia, the three sisters were finally able to get a few hours' worths of sleep before they could start the day. Prue picked up the morning paper and was about to head back inside when she was greeted with a ''Good morning!''

Prue turned around to find Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs. ''Hey, this is a surprise.''

''Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was just wondering, is everything okay? Or did you throw a party you didn't invite me to?''

''No. I'm fine, and believe me, there was no party here last night. I don't know why anyone complained.''

''Some people are strange.'' She looked down and finally saw that Andy was holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just wanted to make it up to you." Andy explained, closing what was left of the distance between them.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" Prue guessed, eying the cup in his hand. He followed her gaze down to the cup.

"Oh, this? No this is mine." he clarified and then began to look slightly nervous. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course, you're afraid." Andy added, watching her closely. Prue blushed ever-so-slightly and bit her lip nervously.

"Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, having too good a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame?" he joked casually. Prue nodded slightly as he spoke as if she agreed.

"Hmm…Good point. Better not." Prue replied, going along with the joke.

"Okay." Andy responded and then continued, unfazed, "Friday night; 8 o'clock?" his smile faded when she didn't immediately reply. "You hesitated," he observed.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think," she spoke up hastily. "It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated…" she tried to explain cryptically. She was silent for a moment before finishing, "Can I call you?"

"Sure." Andy agreed as he pulled one of his business cards out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and took it. Andy glanced at his watch and saw he needed to head on to work. "Take care, Prue," he called softly, turning to leave.

"Bye, Andy." she echoed and then looked back at the door to the manor which opened and her three sisters came running out, Piper in the lead.

''I told you I heard a man's voice,'' Piper informed Phoebe, alerting their sister and the cop to their presence.

''Hey Piper. Phoebe.'' Andy greeted them as Phoebe and Piper gave him a half wave.

''Hi.''

''Hey stranger.''

Andy noticed the cat in Phoebe's arms. ''Is that your cat?''

''It is now,'' Phoebe said, scratching the cat's ear, causing her to purr.

''It looks familiar…'' he shook away the thought. "Well, I'll see you later then.'' he started to leave, only to stop and turn around.

''Yes?'' The sisters answered simultaneously, causing him to raise an eyebrow of confusion.

''Some other time.'' Andy turned back and headed back down the steps, getting into his car and driving away.

''Do you think Andy knows about us?'' Prue wondered aloud.

Piper answered her with a definite, ''No.'' Prue looks at Kit, who purrs in response.

''I think she knows about us?''

''Who would ever believe her anyway?" Phoebe asked.

''That's true.'' they started to walk back toward the house.'' So, what are we going to do now?''

''Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone, but no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right?'' Prue said.

''Yeah. Sister witches." Phoebe said, walking into the house.

Prue looked back at the door, about to close it, when she smiled mischievously. Instead, she flicked her hand and it magically swung shut.


	2. The First Trial!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxHarem

000000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto really wished Penny could have come up with a better alternative than just sealing the girls' powers. That much he had learned from the journals he had found. Shortly after the girls powers had been bound for their protection the blond took to the shadows and watched over them. At least that was the bits and pieces he put together told him from the gaping hole in his memory.

He had gotten used to their habits, giving them their privacy at times of course. Prue, the early riser was always the first up in the morning and the first out of the door; Phoebe, always cranky in the morning and was a bit of a coffee junkie and needed it for the morning and Piper, poor Piper really hated her job and always seemed to put off leaving the house every morning. Slipping into Piper's room he slit the throat of yet another demon intruder. Eventually these low level stragglers were going to have to get the point.

Sitting down on the bed he softly ran his finger through her hair. Curious he decided to invade her dreams.

Piper found herself in the arms of a handsome stranger. She couldn't quite see his face, but all she knew was that was something quite familiar about him. She moaned as the sensation of his fingers against her naked skin of her torso under her top, sending tingles through her being. The man's lips pressed against her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. He slowly worked down her neck as his right hand massaged her stomach. His hot breath and gentle touches was turning on.

She couldn't help but let out a cry as she felt her left hand massage her right thigh. One huge positive point to this mysterious man was the fact that he was quite flexible at times. She let out a sensual cry as the Man used his teeth to pull loose the string of her top. Her body became flush as the man undid her top and caressed her bosom. She threw her head back as his knee pressed against her crotch as his attention was focused on her breath.

Piper let out a squeak as the man repositioned himself between her legs, grabbing her arms and pulling her close as his hardness pressed into her. The man removed sorts and boxers as his hardness teased her core.

''Please...'' she whispered. ''More...'' she moaned as her lover continued teasing her. She rose up her rear as the lover grabbed at the hem of her of pajama bottoms, sliding them off along with her panties. Piper bit her bottom lip once more as he inserted two fingers into her opening, pumping it in and out. Her hips bucked against them as blissful screams started to radiate out of her mouth. Using the thumb of his left hand he between gently brushing against her clitoris as the rest of his thumb brushed against her labia minora as he laid kisses against her clitoral hood. He slowly increased the intensity as he felt her walls began constricting around her fingers.

"Mmmmm, harder!" she said louder.

Removing his thumb the lover added his tongue to the mix as he continued speeding up.

''Yes...almost...I'm almost there!"

He continued as Piper gripped her sheets and arched her back with a 'yessss' as she erupted with an orgasmic bliss. With a soft 'hmmm', she softly panted as the man licked her juices off his finger. The man moved over Piper as he captured her lips with a sweet kiss. He captured her bottom lips between his two lips as he pressed his body against hers. ''You're beautiful...you've always been.'' he said as he captured her lips in a kiss again as their tongues danced against each other. ''I want you...I need you.''

''Then have me...''

''Oh trust me...I will.'' he said with a distinct sort of possessiveness as he spread her legs. He slowly entered her as he held her by the hips.

''Yesss,'' she hissed. A few moments passed before Piper's love began moving in and out of her. Their kisses became sensual and hungry as they caressed each other's body.

''Piper...I love the way you sound.''

''Yes...faster.'' she cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist. ''More...I...oh god.'' she cried out as her lover wrapped one of her arms around her back and hoisted her up slightly as he continued thrusting inside of her. He was going as deep as he could. ''Ooh...aah...aah.''

''I'm almost there...come with me baby.'' he said as Piper put her hand against the back of her lover's head as her hips bucked against his thrusts.

''YES!'' They both cried out and released. They fell back, the lover shooting several spurts into her. The lover head rested gently against Piper's bosom as the last of his seed seeped from his cock.

''Amazing...as always.'' he said reaching out and kissing her hand.

''You're not so bad yourself. But, what do I call you?'' she asked as the lover smiled.

''My name? My name is...'' The sound of the alarm blaring woke Piper up from her dream. Startled she shot up, sweaty and sticky. She glanced at her clock as it red 7:00 A.M. With a groan as she fell back. Unknown to her someone was gazing down at her beyond her ability to see. 'Have a good day.'

Later that day two figures had met within a room.

The room was that of a corporate business room where meetings between the head and the many stockholders of a company would meet. Two black robbed figures were in the room as their followers left. ''You had the Charmed Ones right in your grasp and you let them go?'' The being asked in disbelief. ''Either you're very confident or you're foolish to do such a thing,'' The first figure said in a raspy voice.

''The former is what it is my friend. I can handle them at any time, but then it'll be a bore so I decided to wait so things will be all more entertaining.'' The figure said as his eyes glowed crimson. He raised his hand and shot massive amounts of power into the core of the Earth causing Earthquakes throughout the area above.

''You are quite confident that they won't become too much for your power.''

''I know what I'm doing but sense you're so concerned how about a little game? I pull some strings and send a couple of my followers after them and if these women can overcome the folly of humanity and manage to survive them, then I'll admit my choice not to eliminate them was not a folly. They are no threat after all or do these rookie witches scare you?"

"I fear no mortal. Very well Tempest I'll play this little game of yours for the time being."

At a popular San Fransisco hotspot was that of a Restaurant known as the Quake packed with people coming and going. There was business for the owner who seemed to be going really well. Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest of the three Witches nearly bumps into a couple just entering the restaurant. ''Oops! Sorry. '' She said straightening her black Spaghetti strap dress as she continued by them searching for Piper.

Piper walks out of the kitchen carrying a bill with a black dress of her own. I'm going to kill him.'' Piper muttered, throwing her hands up dramatically. She grabbed a bill folder off a table and walked toward the cash register

''Who?'' Phoebe asked, glancing around in confusion, before she followed Piper.

''Chef Moore. He of the phony accents hires me and then quits while opening his own place? Thank you very much!'' Piper ranted going behind the cash register as Phoebe took a seat.

''I don't see any customers complaining.'' Phoebe pointed out as a compliment to her stressed older sister.

''Hello,'' She said then angrily spouts off. ''I am not a restaurateur. I am a chef. I have no idea what I'm doing.'' Then stops and looks at Phoebe. ''Are you wearing my dress? '' Piper asked as her anger fizzled into annoyance. Though before that could continue, they were joined by a woman by the name of Brittany Reynolds with blonde shaggy hair wearing a red dress.

''Hey Brittany. '' Phoebe greeted the blonde curly haired woman.

''Hey.'' she greeted back flashing a friendly smile.

''Ooh, I love that tattoo,'' Phoebe complimented, taking Britney's hand to get a better look at the angel tattooed on the back.

Brittany looked at the tattoo and held it up saying,'' Oh, thanks. ''

''I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins. '' Piper stated as a whole segment about it on TV a couple of weeks ago.

''In the states yeah I got it done in Tahiti. '' The woman said with a coy smile as she continued showing off her Tattoo.

Piper hands Brittany back her change. '' Oh, keep the change, Piper.'' The woman responded as she placed the strap of her purse over her shoulder. ''I got to jam. '' She said as she hopped up and quickly went on her way.

''Ok. Say hi to Max.'' The new restaurant owner told her as Brittany Left.

''Excuse me can I buy a Collins with some Sprite,'' A young man asked, he was in twenties with unusual spiky blond hair. He had bright, cerulean blue eyes and his skin tone was that of a slightly tan variety. He was about 5'10 in height and wearing quite the formal dark blue dress shirt and black slacks, but what really stood out was that he had whiskers!

The sisters couldn't help but stare, noticing the unusual facial features. ''That interesting huh?'' The blonde asked as both sisters blushed in embarrassment.

''S-Sorry…I'll get right to that,'' Piper said as she hurried off to fix that drink.

The man in questioned quickly looked over the youngest Halliwell. ''You are quite beautiful and that dress looks amazing on you.''

''Oh, why thank you,'' Phoebe responded with a flirty smile. ''You must be new in town. I haven't seen you before and I think I would remember you…seeing you.'' when Phoebe saw something she liked she went for it and she definitely liked what she saw before her.

''I'm going to guess it's because of these whiskers?'' The blonde said flashing a smile as Phoebe winched slightly realizing she might have offended the man.

''Sorry…'' she remarked with a sheepish look, though the man only smiled.

''It's ok I get it all the time. I've actually arrived here a few months ago. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.'' he introduced himself.

''That's a nice name…let me guess…is it…Dutch?'' She tried to guess as Naruto's lips pursed into a playful smile.

''No Japanese…'' The blond answered her question with a charming smile.

''Wow really…you don't look it,'' She stated and then immediately gasped afterwards. Realizing she placed her foot in her mouth. ''I'm so sorry I didn't mean…''

''It's no problem as I get it all the time…'' He said, shrugging it off. He really did get it all the time.

''That's one Collins and that would be…'' Piper didn't get to finish as the blonde pulled out a hundred from his wallet and sat it on the counter. He then picked up his drink. ''Keep the change,'' he said as he turned his attention back to the younger sister. ''Nice meeting you …''

''Phoebe…Phoebe Halliwell…'' the youngest introduced herself in an almost dazed like state.

''Well Phoebe Halliwell I'll see you around,'' The blond said as he went on his way and out the door. As he turned the sisters didn't see the mischievous smile that came upon his face.

''Damn! I should have asked for his number or something. He was pretty handsome don't you think?'' Phoebe asked her sister as she pointedly glanced in the direction where the blond walked and licked her lips.

''Yeah, he was…'' Piper said as watched the door. 'Something about him seems really familiar.'

''I guess I have to settle for the runner-up,'' Phoebe said taking a glance in another direction.

''Wait…what?'' Piper responded as her thoughts on the mysterious blond would be filed away for now.

''The poster boy to your left,'' She said as Piper turned to look. ''Just glance don't be obvious.''

After a quick glance Piper turned back to her sister. ''I approve. Who is he? ''She asked glancing again back at him.

''His name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini. ''

''How do you know? '' Piper wondered.

''Let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first. I had a little premonition." She gloated, running a hand through her hair self-consciously.

''What? Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers. We agreed. ''Piper hissed, crossing her arms.

''No. You and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides it's not like I can control it. It just popped into my head." Phoebe countered defensively.

''That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. ''

''Shh! Here he comes. '' Phoebe whispered as the man approached.

"Hey, I was just sitting over there and was wondering if I could buy you a martini or something." He offered hopefully. Phoebe smiled seductively and glanced at Piper knowingly.

"Martini hmmmm? Imagine that. I would love one," She responded getting to her feet. "It's Alec right?" Phoebe asked feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Alec asked in surprise.

"Wild guess." Phoebe got to her feet and lightly pushed Alec toward the table he had been sitting at. Before she left she turned one last time at her sister. Piper glanced over and grabbed her hand making her listen.

"Prue is going to be pissed," She warned and Phoebe shrugged it off.

"News flash… stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe retorted. She added as an afterthought.

"Who said I was worrying?" Piper muttered indignantly, crossing her arms.

Outside Quake, Britney walked out to her car. She turned it on and adjusted her rear view mirror so she could touch up her make-up. After a moment she adjusted it back and saw someone's eyes staring from the back of her car. She spun around in fear and screamed as he grabbed hold of her.

The following morning in the Halliwell manor Inspector Andy Trudeau was face down asleep on a semi-unfamiliar bed.

Prue, the owner of the room had gotten up early and was finishing getting dressed. She glanced at the other room's occupant who was still on the bed sleeping.

She picks up her bag and slowly makes her way to the door. She pauses as Andy groans and shifts on the bed only to settle back in bed.

Prue carefully slipped out from under Andy's arm and silently reached for an old sweater that she slipped on. She tiptoed around the bed to grab some of her clothes and glanced up at a sleeping Andy. She bit her lip uncertainly, but continued to gather her things. Carrying her high heeled shoes in one hand and a dark blue dress in the other, she headed for the door of his bedroom and beyond that the door to his apartment. As Prue reached the door of his bedroom, she froze as Andy groaned softly and switched positions.

Again she glanced back uncertainly, but nevertheless continued toward the door. She hadn't gone another step when Andy's alarm clock started beeping loudly. Damn. She thought and frantically narrowed her eyes at the device and sent it flying out the window. Without further ado she left as quickly as she could without making any noise. Behind her Andy reached out to turn off his alarm clock only to land on the end table. A moment later the door of his apartment could be heard being shut, the sound echoing through the silent apartment. Andy sat up in bed quickly realizing that she was gone.

Downstairs in the kitchen the Halliwell's cat, kit jumps up onto the counter and meows. The television set is on and playing a documentary on witches.

''Proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court of the Salem witch trials. '' The narrator on the T.V. said as Piper picks up her bowl watching TV. . She whisks the eggs absently. '' But a remarkable event occurred. One of the accused, Mary Estee, ran for the church to profess her innocence. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, and she was struck by a bolt of lightning. In the court's mind, god himself had spoken, forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house. The witches were subsequently convicted of heresy - ''

At that moment Prue walks into the kitchen wearing a grey skirt and black tank top. Piper was wearing a blue shirt and beige pants.

''Good morning. '' Prue greeted her sister as she opens the fridge to get something out.

"Morning," Prue greeted and Piper echoed while hurriedly grabbing for the remote and switching off the T.V. "What are you watching?" She asked curiously as she pulled the milk out and sat it on the counter.

"Nothing… just a show." Piper answered hastily, somewhat embarrassed to be seen watching the documentary.

''About witches? Are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?'' Prue asked teasingly, smiling softly. Piper forced a laugh and tried to look nonchalant.

"Yeah right…" She offered and then switched the topic to Prue. "By the way, Andy called." Prue suddenly looked nervous.

"When?" Prue carefully asked in response as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"While you were in the shower," Piper answered.

"What did you tell him?" She demanded, glaring at her sister. Piper was taken aback by Prue's attitude.

"That you were in the shower,'' She carefully answered once more repeating her previous statement. Prue nodded awkwardly appearing relieved. Piper smirked as she tried to analyze Prue's unusual attitude. "Bad date?" She questioned, watching her elder sister carefully for a hint of a lie.

"No… No, No, not at all. It was great. You know, Dinner, movie and sex...'' The last part came out in a soft, embarrassed whisper."

''Excuse me? On your first date you sleaze. '' She said with a teasing tone.

''It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper. '' She added half-hopefully. Piper nodded but rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but high school doesn't count. That was last decade." She retorted. "Spill" She prodded eagerly. Prue cast a frustrated glance while she grabbed her cup of milk and walked out of the kitchen. "Ooh… that bad?" She asked, following.

''No. Actually that good. ''

Prue stops at the dining table and picks up the paper. '' It was - well, we were amazing, but that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened. That's all. ''Prue tried to explain, but it was difficult because of the conflicting emotions. Piper glanced at her in sympathy but before she could respond Phoebe came walking down the stairs to join the conversation.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper filled them in quickly without turning to look at them.

"Hello!'' Phoebe remarked, surprised at this little tidbit. Prue could have slammed her head against the wall in frustration.

"Thanks a lot, mouth." She muttered, picking up the newspaper from the end table.

''Wait. You were going to tell her but not me? Family meeting.'' Phoebe replied acting hurt.

''Speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in? '' Prue asked as she turns and made way for the Conservatory.

''No, no, no, no. Do not change the subject," Phoebe countered Prue's question as her sister turned and sat down in the solarium.

"Don't dodge the question,'' Prue retorted back as she sat down with her milk and newspaper on a table and sitting down.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper spoke up, enjoying her role in this conversation.

"I must still be in New York time," Phoebe offered defensively.

"Actually that would make it later…" Prue returned, smiling at her sisters' lie.

"Or maybe you and Alec…." Piper brought up glancing at Phoebe slyly .Prue looked up confused, '' Who's Alec?''

"The hottie that she hit on at the restaurant yesterday. " Piper informed Prue. Phoebe glared at Piper who just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Excuse me. Where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember the whole vision thing?" Phoebe pointed out, calmly.

"Vision thing?" Prue asked in annoyance and glanced at Piper in confirmation. She let out a deep sigh. "Phoebe…" She began.

"Don't put me in the middle…" Piper protested.

"Technically we're not. You were born in the middle. Look, Phoebe. I thought we agreed," Prue finally finished, ignoring Piper for the time being.

"No… we didn't. You and Piper agreed. There's a difference." Phoebe clarified, rolling her eyes.

''Look, Phoebe, our powers are not toys. We have to be careful. They could get us killed.'' Prue elaborated, trying to make Phoebe understand.

''She's right. We don't want any more warlocks finding us.''

''Look, it was just a lousy premonition. That's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I.: Nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of.'' Phoebe turns to leave, but Prue stops her.

''There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area. ''

''Abducting women? What do you mean? ''

''It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I., I'm not ashamed of anything. ''

Phoebe smiles at her and Prue turns to her paper.

At the Police station inspector Trudeau was looking at a photo of Brittany Reynolds, the latest in a long list of victims. He takes a sip of coffee and hands the photo to Darryl, an African American and fellow cop. He was about maybe in his forties, with short hair and professional looking. Max, Brittany's boyfriend, has reported her missing.

'' She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me. ''Max finished, looking worried as Darryl brought the picture back to him.

''Tell me, Max, what time did she leave to go to quake? '' Darryl Morris asked.

''Eight. Eight-thirty. She called around ten, said she was headed home, but ... I'm really worried. ''Max replied as Andy fiddled with a pen, thinking of the similarities between Britney and some of the other women that had been called in missing.

''Chances are she'll show up. They usually do. In the meantime, the best thing you can do right now is to go home in case she calls, all right? '' Any said and stood up. ''Can you do that? '' He asked as they shook hands.

''Yeah. Ok. Thanks. '' Max Jones said then left. Andy walks over to Darryl.

''The fourth one this week.'' Andy pointed out.

''Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. You do something to your ''

''Well, at least we can narrow down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant. ''

''Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door tonight.'' Darryl pushes past Andy.

At that same time Piper had arrived and parked her car in front of the church. She stares at the church's closed door chewing on her lower lip. Obviously, something's bothering her. Someone knocks their umbrella handle against the car door causing her to jump. ''Oh, Pastor Williams. Ooh, you scared me,'' Piper said as she placed a hand against her chest and breathed out in relief.

''I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant I thought you weren't coming by till this afternoon. ''

''Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm coming back later with everything. ''

''Great. So what are you doing here now?''

''Nothing really. Just, uh ... just thinking. '' Piper responded, trying to gather her thoughts.

''About? ''Pastor Williams prodded carefully. Piper bit her lip uncertainly and answered reluctantly.

''Mary Estee.''

''Who?'' He asked in confusion.

He asked in confusion. Piper rolled her eyes, inwardly kicking herself.'' Oh, it's just this stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that, uh, evil beings can't go into a church without being ... ksssh! ''She motions with her hands as if being hit by lightning.

"Evil beings? Like what? Vampires?" He suggested.

"Vampires, uh no. I was thinking more along the line of… witches." Piper corrected casually though listening to his every word intently.

"Witches huh?" Pastor Williams paused seeming to think about it for a moment. "Let me put it to you this way. I sure wouldn't want to risk it." Piper frowned, but nodded slightly. "I gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" She replied, being pulled back from her train of thought. Pastor Williams walked away leaving Piper to look back toward the entrance to the church. She narrowed her eyes in determination and pushed the door open. She slowly approached the church door, outstretching her hand for the handle. Just before she closed her hand around it a crack of thunder rumbled in the distance and she jumped away in fear. Piper turns and leaves as the church bell rings.

At the Buckland Auction house Prue had just arrived for work, trying to catch the elevator.

"Hold the door!" She shouted as she prayed that someone would stop it from closing since she couldn't miss that elevator. Prue squeezed through at the last minute, but her purse hit the door and slipped from her arm, spilling the contents on the floor. "Oh, damn it!" She muttered bending down to pick it all up. "Can you, uh, 12 please?" She pleaded to the man closest to the numbers. He did so and bent down to help her.

"Here, let me help." He offered, picking up some of her papers and looking at them curiously. "Eighteenth Century French Art? Do you work at the Auction House upstairs?" He asked, sounding impressed as Prue grabbed her last piece of merchandise off the floor and stood up.

''No. Just interviewing, if I ever get there on time. Don't want to get my King Louie's mixed up.''

Prue's phone rings and she answers it.'' Hello. '' She said into the phone as she turns away for a modicum of privacy.'' Uh ... Andy, how did you get this number?''

''I'm a detective, remember? Prue, I think we should talk.'' He added in a more serious tone.

''Yeah, you know, it's just that I'm really late for this interview.'' she tried to change the subject.

''I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen. You have to know that. '' Andy continued, ignoring her excuse.

'Of course, you know, I'm totally wrong for it anyway. Stuffy old auction house. Don't know why they even called.'' The man next to her glanced her way, but she ignored it.

''Come on, Prue, listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of.''

"I know Andy…" She replied, desperately trying to keep her voice down.

"All we did was make love…"

"I know, Andy," Prue snapped, clenching her phone in aggravation.

"Well, talk to me. Help me out here, Prue. Why did you sneak out like that?" He asked. Prue narrowed her eyes indignantly.

"I did not sneak…. Out…." She replied, lowering her voice at the end as she reminded herself she was in an elevator. "Right, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you" She lied in desperation. There was silence on the other end so she quickly added. "And I did write you a note… I just didn't leave it." The phone disconnects. Andy hears the dial tone and hangs up. ''Hello? '' Prue asked then turns around and finds the elevator is filled with men who have just overheard her conversation.

They clear their throats. Rex glances down at Prue. Though he doesn't say anything, it's pretty evident that they all know what's going on. Prue puts her phone away. The elevator stops on the seventh floor, the bell rings and the door starts to open. Prue glances at the elevator panel and sees that there are four more stops to make before reaching her floor which would make her late for the interview. Prue looks at the elevator door and squints her eyes, forcing it to close. The man who wanted to get off on Floor 7 steps up to the door only to have it close on him.

''Hey!'' He punches the elevator button. It missed my floor.'' The elevator continues straight up to floor 12, missing the four stops in between. The men in the elevator press the elevator buttons, but the elevator continues to head straight up. The elevator stops on floor 12.

''That was strange,'' Said Rex. ''Well, lucky you, huh?'' He asked as the doors open and Prue steps out.

''Yeah, I'm Charmed, all right.''

Rex stands in the elevator and watches her go.

Elsewhere Phoebe was pushing pushed through the crowded restaurant to reach the bar. She handed a bill folder to a young couple.

"Here you go," She spoke, handing it to the man who reached out for it.

"Thank you." He responded gratefully. Phoebe smiled and turned to leave before doing a double take in disbelief.

"Excuse me… but aren't you Stefan?" Phoebe asked, approaching slowly. Stefan glanced back up at her smiling.

"Yes… I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" He questioned, looking at her curiously. Phoebe took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oh highly doubtful I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world." She admitted, glancing awkwardly back at his date who had been silent.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll always take a compliment from a gorgeous woman." Stefan replied, flashing a charming smile that made Phoebe look back toward the woman he was sitting with.

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that…" Phoebe answered, trying to judge her reaction. Stefan leaned closer to Phoebe.

"She's not my girlfriend." He whispered pointedly.

"Then why are you whispering?" Phoebe whispered back flirtatiously. The woman frowned in anger and jumped up from the bar.

"Excuse me," She hissed pushing between Phoebe and Stefan causing Phoebe to step back.

"Oh… oh, okay," Phoebe murmured putting her hands up dramatically in innocence. Stefan turned around to watch her leave and Phoebe stepped back forward. "Well, it was very nice to meet you" She offered beginning to turn away.

"You too…" Stefan agreed and then reached out to stop her from leaving. "Listen. I'm in town for a couple days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I'd love to photograph you. You do model don't you?" Stefan took out a pen and wrote his address on a napkin in front of him and gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe stared in surprise and gingerly reached out to take it.

"In my dreams… yeah." She replied, and then glanced down at the napkin excitedly before turning away. As she was still staring at the napkin Piper ran up and grabbed her hands, effectively gaining her attention.

"A driver has called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?" Piper pleaded desperately.

"Sure," Phoebe agreed, taking a step back from her sister, but she couldn't resist telling Piper about Stefan. "Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" She began. Piper cast a quick glance to the bar behind her.

"A lot of guys at the bar are staring at you!" Piper agreed hastily.

"The one at the far end is tall, dark, brooding, which is very New York!" Phoebe described Stefan. Piper glanced over again for a split moment.

"Sorry, no." She replied and dashed off back to work. Phoebe looked back where Stefan had been to find him gone. Her gaze flickered back to the napkin with his address on it and she smiled.

At that same time at Buckland Auction House something was in the works. Rex Buckland's Assistant, a tall blonde-haired woman, walks Prue through the floors under construction on their way to Rex Buckland's office.

''He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I have to tell you he's already blown out six other applicants.''

''I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied,'' Prue answered sounding curious. She looked toward the Secretary for an answer.

''He likes what you did at the museum, even though your ex-boss trashed you. I mean, what's Roger got against you anyway?''

''Hard to say, unless shattering his male ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiance. ''

"Got it…you ready?" She asked, reaching out for the door handle. Prue nodded slightly.

"Yeah." The Secretary opened the door and preceded Prue into the room.

"Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell, interviewing for the new specialist." She announced. Prue walked in to find the man next to her in the elevator standing in front of the desk. Her smile turned to a slight frown and she bit her lip slightly, suddenly a little nervous as Rex looked her over quickly.

''Actually, we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy, old auction house. '' He said shaking her hand. Prue clears her throat.

A little later that day at Stefan's studio a photo-shoot was set up. On the wall is a large photo of a Porsche. The camera is set up on a tri-pod. Stefan carries a lit candle. His hand is thin and wrinkly with age-spots discoloring his skin. He sets the candle in the holder. On the table is a woman, her arms and legs strapped securely to the corners. The woman is the red-head from Quake. She looks up at Stefan as he walks slowly toward her, his face obscured by the shadow off-set by the colored screen behind him.

''Please, I beg you, don't hurt me! Let me go! Please, Stefan!''' The woman begged as he stepped closer to the light. As he steps out he reveals his true form. His form was that of an elderly man with white straggly and sparse hair. He was hunched over slightly, his skin old and wrinkly and his teeth, yellow and crooked looking.

''Oh, my god! Wait! '' She screamed out but it was to no avail. Beams of light shoot out from his eyes to her eyes. The beam of light sucks out all of her youth and turns her into an old woman.

Javna is then transformed back into the young, dark, brooding Stefan. He picks up the ornate hand mirror and looks at his reflection. He smiles and laughs.

'Sorry Prue, but you can't so easily brush off your destiny. No one should come to harm, and hopefully you three come a step closer to realizing your destiny.''

Back at the Auction house Prue was busy at work.'' How many exhibitions did you Correct?'' Buck asked her as she responded,'' Seven, including the Carlton Estate. It should be on my resume.'' Prue added.

"Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup." Rex commented, sounding impressed. He dropped the papers on his desk and sat down opposite Prue.

"Yes, well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want." Prue explained, nodding slightly. Rex offered a faint smile.

"A no doubter." Rex agreed and then smiled slyly. "It's a shame though that you think you're… how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job." Rex reminded her, casually leaning back in his chair for an answer. Prue bit her lip ever so slightly and looked away for a split moment in aggravation.

"That was a private phone conversation!" She countered. Rex shook his head, grinning.

"Hardly." He retorted. Prue looked away and reached down to grab her purse before standing up abruptly.

"You called me remember? Not the other way around." She returned, her voice clearly showing her irritation. There was a pause at which time she was deciding whether to let it go or to continue. "And while we're at it. I think it's incredibly unfair of you to eavesdrop on a private call and then misjudge me based on entirely what you thought you heard" Prue added, deciding on the latter. Rex looked away while she accused him and when she had finished ranting glanced back at her.

"I apologize. It was unfair of me." He offered and then stood up and approached her. "I'm new to all of this" Rex explained waving his hand to show off the room. "I've only just taken over the house from my father so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent with what I want to do here." He paused for a moment sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Prue glanced away, slightly embarrassed. "It's just that… when all these qualifications are signed, it's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here." Rex continued, carefully watching Prue's reaction. Before she could respond there was a beep announcing the presence of the intercom. "Yeah?" He called, not taking his eyes off Prue.

"Excuse me, Mr. Buckland, but your next interview is waiting. Shall I reschedule him?" The secretary's voice filled the room.

"No, I think we're done here," He responded icily, picking up Prue's files and handing them to her. She took them and shook his hand formally.

"Well, thanks for your time." She replied her voice slightly cold in return. He nodded and watched as Prue turned to leave. Just as she reached the door she hesitated and turned back around.

"My area of expertise ranges from the Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it- I can identify it. Now I may not have sought this job originally, but I do want it… And I'm definitely right for it." Prue finished confidently and then left without waiting for a response. Rex watched her leave pondering the possibilities.

Piper pulled Quake's catering van up to the church and parked just outside. Already several people were coming out of the church to help unload. Phoebe jumped out of the passenger side of the car carrying on the conversation that had been going on in the van.

"You'd think after last night Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse." Phoebe observed walking around to the back of the van and opening it up. Piper came up from the other side of the van carrying a clipboard and pen. Piper sighed as the conversation kept going and leaned back against the back door.

"It's just… so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date." She replied, as a woman came up. Phoebe reached into the van and pulled out a tray that she handed to the woman. "Everything's changing since we've become… you know…" Piper continued, trailing off and giving the woman an annoyed glance before marking that tray off on her clipboard. Phoebe grinned and turned back to the truck.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. Piper looked up at her appearing offended.

"No… have you?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowing. There was silence in which Phoebe just grinned trying not to laugh. "Don't answer that…" She snapped, changing her mind. Phoebe pulled another tray out of the truck and looked back up toward her big sister.

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course, now that I'm a witch I'll be able to see if it will be any good or not before it actually…." Phoebe elaborated and trailed off as she noticed an elderly man waiting on the tray. She handed it to him and leaned casually against the van door. "Hi." She greeted waving as the elderly man walked off. Piper stared at her in disbelief.

"What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?" She scolded. Phoebe rolled her eyes and took out another tray.

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally." Phoebe retorted, grabbing the last tray out of the van.

"You don't know that… he could of." Piper argued checking off the trays on her clipboard, as Phoebe handed the tray to another man. "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out." She continued nodding to herself. Phoebe narrowed her eyes in a studying manner.

"Yeah, well, there's careful and then there's paranoid." She countered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe prodded gently. Piper frowned and looked away.

''Talk about what?'' Pastor Williams walks up to the back of the van.

Pastor Williams called as he advanced.

"Hey!" Phoebe replied, as Pastor Williams pulled her into a friendly hug.

''Take a bite out of the big apple, did ya?''He joked, waving at Piper.

''Oh, I ate the worm.'' Phoebe went along with the joke and stepped back from him. She looked out toward a street store. "Hey, I'm going to go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?" She asked looking at the two.

''No, thanks. ''

''Ok. Good to see you.''

''You too. '' Phoebe responded once more as she left.

Pastor Williams stands and waits in front of Piper. She sighs. '' Ok. Here's the deal. I've got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her. ''

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked politely pointing toward the church. A flash of panic shot through Piper and she shook her head hastily.

"No…." She responded immediately causing Pastor Williams to look at her curiously. "I mean… I've got to get going." Piper explained. He nodded in understanding.

"So what's the problem?" He pressed, listening closely. Piper hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"Well, she sorta thinks she might be a…. a witch," She elaborated, forcing a laugh at the end.

"Witches again huh?" Pastor Williams asked, nodding. He turned and walked a few steps away and Piper followed nervously.

"Not a good thing is it?" Piper guessed, looking down at the ground.

"Certainly not a question I get every day." He commented, thinking about his answer. "How well do you remember your Sunday School Lessons? Exodus 22:18. "Though shall not suffer a witch to live'" He quoted slowly. Piper frowned, dreading his answer.

"Meaning…" She whispered, already knowing what he was going to say.

"If you go by the old school? Put her to death… she's evil," Pastor Williams replied carefully. Piper flinched and looked away, despair threatening to overcome her façade. It took all herself control to force a front and say farewell to Pastor Williams. She quickly returned to the shelter of the van.

Meanwhile in one of San-Francisco's many parks Phoebe stopped in front of a Vendor. The cashier who owned the stand was a forty-something who looked like he did not want to be there.

Though, Phoebe quickly dismissed it as she browsed through the magazines on the rack. She selects one and picks up a pack of gum. She walks up to the cashier.

''Here you go.'' She called getting the cashier's attention and handing him the stuff. He looked at the price tags on the items and mentally calculated the amount.

''$3.52. '' The Cashier said as Phoebe digs into her bag for the money.

''Should we use the grand children's birthdays? '' An elderly man asked.

She looks up and sees an Elderly couple with a lottery ticket. He looks at her and smiles.

''It's a $10 million jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. ''

''Maybe. ''Phoebe agreed anyway.

''If not, we're going to lose our house. ''

Phoebe picks up a lottery ticket. As soon as she touches it, she has a premonition.

Quick flash of: The California Lottery Super Lotto balls appear on the television set: 4 16 19 30 32 40.

''4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40. Those are the winning numbers. ''

''Yeah, yeah, right, lady. You want this stuff or don't you?'' The Cashier scoffed. Phoebe tells the Elderly couple.

''4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40. Trust me, mister. Today is your lucky day. You know, I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets, too.''

Phoebe takes a ticket and a pencil. She smiles at the couple.

Back at the Van Piper was waiting for Phoebe to return. The door finally opens and Phoebe slips inside.

''Ready, let's go.'' Phoebe said.

''What are you smiling about? ''Piper asked her suspiciously as she came up.

"Oh, nothing…" Phoebe lied casually.

Piper reverses the van and drives away. The old woman standing at the end of the line turns around and watches them go. She lifts up her right hand and scratches her temple. On the back of her write hand is a tattoo of an angel.

That night at a parked Car there was a stake-out in progress.

Open on Brittany Reynolds' photo. The tattoo is on the back of her right hand. Darryl hands the photo to Andy. He looks at it. The two men are sitting in a parked car outside Quake.''What do you want me to say? Something just does not feel right to me about this. I can't help it. '' Andy stated.

"Oh, here we go again…." He muttered, making himself comfortable. Andy ignored him and continued.

"I mean, where are they alright? What's this guy doing with these poor women?" Andy asked aloud. Darryl smirked and glanced toward his partner.

"Thinking an alien abduction are you?" Darryl joked, causing Andy to turn and glare at him.

"I'm serious Morris." He countered, looking back out the window. Darryl frowned and shook his head.

''I know. That's what scares me. Let me guess. Favorite movie growing up, Ghostbusters? Am I right? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it. The end. If he comes back looking for more, we're gonna grab him, tag him, make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow? ''

"Evil Dead II." Andy suddenly replied and Darryl looked back at him in confusion. Andy grinned and explained.

"Favorite movie growing up. Just for the record." Darryl smiled and Andy looked back out his window to catch sight of Prue getting out of her car and entering the restaurant.

"The bank across the street. I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if….." Darryl trailed off as he heard the door of the car open as Andy got out of the car.

"Whoa… Whoa. Where are you going?" He asked. Andy pointed silently and Darryl began to shake his head. "No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover."

"Come on Morris, cut me some slack. I have to talk to her." He pleaded, glancing back behind him to where Prue had just disappeared. "Please, just five minutes. That's all I need" He added. Darryl rolled his eyes, but pointed at his watch silently saying he was keeping time. Andy grinned and set the timer on his watch.

At that same time at Quake Piper was working like always while Prue was carefully traversing through the crowded restaurant looking for Piper. She was about to head into the kitchen when Piper came running out ordering several workers to different duties.

"Come on Cindy, your salmon's up… Hector, way behind. We need clean plates!" Piper frantically called before Prue reached out and grabbed Piper's hands, forcing her to look at her.

"You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?" Prue asked, causing Piper to give her a confused look.

"No, why?" Piper replied, looking around at the restaurant in frustration. Prue shook her head and followed Piper as she walked toward the cash register. "Remind me, I wanted to do this for a living." She muttered.

"Looks like you're the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. I think I blew my interview…" Prue admitted sighing. Piper flashed a semi-annoyed look.

"I can't imagine it was less than stellar." Piper countered. She was suddenly pulled to a stop as Prue halted staring at Phoebe in aggravation.

"What's Phoebe doing here?" Prue demanded, glaring at her little sister.

"Flirting..." Piper answered shortly.

"Yeah… and she's wearing Armani… where did she get that?" Prue snapped, glancing at Piper quickly.

"Not from my closet… Gotta go." Piper responded pulling away from Prue and heading back into the kitchen. Prue watched her leave and approached her youngest sister.

"Prue, hi." Phoebe greeted before turning to Stefan. "This is my other sister… Prue, this is Stefan the photographer." She introduced. Prue forced a fake smile and shook hands with him.

"Pleasure." Stefan replied.

"Likewise" Prue countered and her eyes flickered over Phoebe's dress. "Nice dress." Prue brought up casually.

"Don't worry. It's not yours." Phoebe stated as she leaned back into her chair.

''I know. I could never afford it." Prue answered, forcing her tone of voice to stay positive. Phoebe frowned slightly and turned to Stefan. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" She asked pleasantly and got up from her chair. She irritably grabbed both Prue's hand and led her away.

Stefan glances down at his hands and he's aging again – his hand is old, spotted and wrinkly, his fingernails brown with age.

Phoebe walks into the kitchen. Prue was close behind her.

"What do you mean you charged it? How are you going to pay for that? You're broke," Prue scolded, her eyes flashing in anger. Phoebe spun around to face Prue defiantly.

"Not for long," She countered, glaring at her eldest sister. Prue sighed in understanding.

"You didn't use your powers again…" Prue stated, shaking her head in frustration.

"Maybe. Are you saying you haven't?" Phoebe shot back.

"No I'm not saying that, but we're not talking about me, are we?" Prue snapped, her voice beginning to rise. At this point, Piper came running up to them. Piper glanced around the kitchen trying to see if anyone had heard the conversation.

"What are you guys doing in here?" She hissed, looking nervous.

"The same thing we do at home," Phoebe replied without turning to look at Piper. Prue ignored Piper and continued.

"So what did you do? Go to the tracks, play the market, what?" She demanded

"The lottery." Phoebe admitted, her eyes narrowed in defiance.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded loudly.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition. Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do!" Phoebe yelled.

"No! We're not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in The Book of Shadows." Prue countered.

"Not so loud!" Piper pleaded, pacing around her sisters.

"You said we needed money right? Well, I'm getting some." Phoebe pointed out.

"Come on you guys." Piper pleaded some more, only to be ignored again.

"So get a job like everyone else!" Prue yelled, all her frustration of the day being released.

"I'm using my mind instead!" Phoebe retorted. At that moment the door to the kitchen once again opened as Andy pushed through looking for Prue.

"Prue?" He called, his eyes focusing on her. Prue froze hoping she had heard wrong while Phoebe and Piper watched him approach nervously. As he walked toward her he bumped into a worker carrying plates, causing him to fall and drop the plates.

"Watch it!" Piper shouted throwing her hands out. The plates froze just before hitting the ground as did everything else in the room. All three sisters were left staring wide-eyed at the situation. "Oh no, not again…" Piper muttered beginning to pace frantically

"Now look what you have done!" Prue shouted, waving her hand to emphasize the situation.

"This is my fault?" Phoebe yelled in disbelief. Piper looked up at them in surprise.

"You guys aren't frozen?" She asked in confusion.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches." Phoebe suggested with a shrug.

Prue sees everyone in the main dining room is unfrozen. "How long are these people going to stay frozen?"

''I don't know… not long." Piper answered, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself.

''Uh, it doesn't work out here, either. ''

''Oh, tell me this isn't happening!''

Elsewhere Naruto had decided to follow Piper seeing as she was the one who had the most doubts. He watched as Piper and Phoebe have a heartfelt talk.

''You don't understand. You don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you. Always have.''

''Yeah, well, don't, because it gets me into trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.''

''I don't know. It's just ... our whole lives we've been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, and buying shoes. Then suddenly we wake up one day, and ... everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. ''

''Are you kidding? It's a great thing. ''

''You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they even come from. I mean, how do we know it's not ... how do we know it's not from evil?''

''Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches. ''

''How do we know? What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us? How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just ... I just want to be normal again, as messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for? ''

''Piper, listen to me. You...are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. No, I mean that. You are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way that you've been given this... this gift ... if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book of Shadows says. Besides, if anyone should be concerned with being bad, it's me, right?'' She laughs. ''You've got nothing to be afraid of. I gotta run. I am going to get my picture taken.'' She stands up and poses. Piper laughs. Phoebe whirls around and leaves the attic.

Naruto promptly left as he went to his house. He got a ring on the phone. ''Hello there Hannah any news?'' He asked as the woman told him her suspicions of Prue being a Witch. About how she used her power to deflect paint. ''Keep your eyes posted and your ears open,'' He said as he decided to watch the Charmed Ones vanquish his crony.

The first things the sister did upon arriving home were to walk over to the Book of Shadows. ''Piper, what were you talking about?'' Piper starts flipping through the pages.

''I'm telling you, I saw something about it in the Book of Shadows. Ok, look. See? '' The middle sister said reading through it. She ran into one of the demon's victims. She may have been senile but she knew things only Brittney Reynolds knew…she also had the tattoo on her hand which was rare for anyone inside the states.

"Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young ... '' She read quickly. "By invoking a black magic power that will allow the caster to gain eternal youth." Piper declared, pointing at the page again. Prue re-read the passage and nodded.

''It's gotta be what happened to Brittany. ''

''There must be some kind of incantation to reverse it somehow. ''She flips to another page in the Book. ''There is. The Hand of Fatima. It says that the Prophet Mohammed invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from. ''

''Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is.''

Brittany is walking downstairs in the kitchen and looking around. She sees the address on the napkin hanging on the refrigerator. She removes it and stares at it trying to recall something. She gasps and collapses.

From up in the attic, they hear a thud.

''Brittany? '' Piper called worriedly before dashing off down the stairs closely followed by Prue.

They turn into the kitchen and find Old Brittany sitting on the floor.

''Oh, my god, what happened?'' Piper frantically asked. ''Brittany, are you all right?''

''Should I call 911?'' Prue suggested?

''And tell them what, that she's dying of old age at 25?'' Piper picks up the napkin.

"What is it?'

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant… with Stefan's address on the back" Piper explained, sounding confused. Britney weakly put her finger on the address.

"Javna…" She whispered her eyes wide with fright. Both sisters fell silent and cast fearful glances at each other.

"Prue… that's where Phoebe went." Piper finally choked out.

Phoebe vainly tried to break the bonds that held her tied to the table all the previous victims had been on.

''Please ... Stefan ... or whoever you are, let me go. '' Phoebe pleaded just as Javna steps into the light and she sees how old and wrinkly he is.

''It's Javna. '' He hissed slowly. His eyes began to glow red and Phoebe screamed.

Outside Prue drove up to the studio building and parks just behind the van. They get out of the car and check the van.

''Do you see anything?'' Prue called as she turned the car off.

"No…" Piper whispered beginning to panic.

"It's okay, Piper, we'll find her." Prue insisted.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Piper suggested, giving Prue a worried glance. Prue shook her head.

"No, if Javna has her we're the only ones who can stop him." She berated gently.

''But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only works with the three of us.'' She said as they hear Phoebe scream. They head for the building.

Javna's eyes glow red. Light beams from Javna's eyes shoot out and hit Phoebe in her eyes. The door opens and Piper and Prue steps inside the building. Javna stops shooting beams at Phoebe, turns and looks at Prue. She squints her eyes and sends Javna flying against the opposite wall. He falls to the floor with a thud. Piper hurries to the table to free Phoebe.

''Piper!''

Javna gets to his feet, turns and aims his eyes at Prue. They glow and beams shoot out and connect with Prue's eyes. He makes his way to her and she glides over the floor toward him. '' We need you. We don't have a lot of time, ok? '' She said freeing Phoebe.

Phoebe scrambles off the table. Meanwhile, Prue is being pulled toward Javna.

''Prue, grab the mirror! '' Phoebe yelled to Prue reaches out and grabs the mirror off the table. She uses its reflection to deflect Javna's eye beams. It shoots back at him and he screams in pain. He falls back against the table then shoots the eye beams at Prue again, this time she's ready for him. It deflects off the mirror back at him, temporarily blinding him.

Piper and Phoebe flank Prue who take south the spell.

''All right, now.''

All three sisters began to chant. ''Evil eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed. ''

Prue hands the mirror to Piper to hold.

''You can't stop me. I will live forever! No! '' Javna yells as Prue holds out her hand and it glows into the Hand of Fatima. A thick, white beam of light shines out from the center of her palm and hits Javna square in his chest.

''Evil eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed. ''

''No! No! '' He screams and falls back onto the table. He stops struggling and his body ages. It explodes leaving a skeleton behind. The beam continues to shine out from Prue's hand. It washes over the skeleton till it turns to dust.

The beam of light stops. The wind blows the dust away.

The sisters watch and soon there is nothing left.

Back at the manor, Brittany is leaning tiredly back against the couch. She morphs back to her young self. She sits up and looks at herself.

As the sisters left the building the sounds of police sirens filled the air as the cars got closer. There was no way they could be able to pull a disappearing act so the sisters huddled next to the two cars as the squad cars parked in the parking lot. Several officers, including Andy and Darryl, jumped out of their vehicles and began to surround the studio.

"What the hell?" Darryl asked, noticing the three sisters.

"Prue?" Andy called in surprise as he ran toward them, followed closely by Darryl. "What are you doing here?" He demanded while Darryl began to order some other officers to their duties. Prue forced herself not to bite her lip or look at her sisters.

"Well, we were just trying to get the van started." She lied, pointing towards the Quake van that Phoebe had arrived in. Piper jumped to back up the lie.

"Yeah, Phoebe called and said she was having car trouble" Piper added casually pointing back toward Phoebe.

"Stefan was going to take some pictures of me…" Phoebe explained to Andy's questioning look.

"Do you guys have any idea how lucky you are? This guy is the stalker…" He informed them as the three glanced at each other and feigned their characteristic looks in such a situation. Prue looked worried, Piper leaned into Prue looking scared, and Phoebe looked surprised. Darryl came up behind Andy and got his attention.

"There's no sign of him inside, but his car is here so he might still be around." He explained and then glanced at the three sisters. "Stay with them," He ordered and walked off. Andy watched Darryl leave and then looked back at the van.

"Excuse me," Andy stated as he gently pushed Phoebe and Piper farther away from the door to the van. He reached through the open window and turned the keys in the ignition. The van roared to life and Andy glanced back at them with a knowing look.

"Hey how about that, you fixed it." Piper offered acting impressed only to receive a sarcastic grin from Andy.

"Maybe we should go?" Phoebe suggested.

"Good idea," Andy agreed and walked to stand questioningly in front of Prue. Piper glanced between the two and hurried off after Phoebe to wait in the car.

"Uh… thanks," Prue whispered, smiling awkwardly, her eyes flickering to the van and back to Andy who gave her a slight nod. "Call me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure" Andy replied. Prue gave a slight nod in return and walked around Andy to join her sisters in the car. Andy turned to watch her leave before turning to find Darryl.

That night at the manor the Charmed Ones were exhausted mentally and physically from their ordeal hoping to get home and rest but of course things are never that easy. They walked in the door and turned on the lights and sure enough the same figure from the other day was there.

''I see Javna has failed.'' He said flipping a page in one of the girl's photo albums. ''A simple minded creature with simple desires. I wouldn't suggest attacking me, I doubt you three will tickle me let alone be able to vanquish me,'' The figure said squashing any plans of resistance.

''Tempest!" the hot temper hiss escaped Prue's lips. "What do you want with me and my sisters?''

''What I want? It's not what I want but what the inhabitants of the underworld fear.''

''Fear? Why would they fear us?''

''You're the Charmed Ones. Quite simply you're destined to become the most powerful witches that have ever lived. Warlocks and demons fear you not only because of the power but your potential to be a powerful symbol for good. The one invincible force of good capable of vanquishing them especially those who have history with the Warren/Halliwell line."

"Then what about you? Are you hear seeking vengeance or is it because you want out powers.'' Piper questioned as the figure chuckled and shook his head. He then closed the photo album and placed it on the table. ''I can teleport, control the elements, and shape shift.'' he listed off. ''I have no need for your abilities…If I were you girls I practice and master your powers as soon as you can…just know I'll have my eye on the three of you…Word of advice…'Through the eyes you can find the Source'…Sayonara,'' The figure said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

''Great…and just when things couldn't get any more complicated,'' Phoebe said as the girls decided to turn in and wander what to do about the visitor tomorrow.


	3. Shifting Pains!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

[/Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls/]

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **[*(Dark over lapping echoes)*]**

 **[*''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''*]**

0000000

Author's Note

000

Final reworkings of this chapter. Feedback was received and details were improved.

000

Story Start

000

The sisters had gone to a party the previous night thrown by friends. None other than Naruto was there chatting up Phoebe. As he was saying his goodbye he kissed Phoebe's hand.

With that Phoebe felt a premonition come to her. She could see herself, with Naruto making mad passionate love. She couldn't see him, he was 'behind her' but she could feel his presence, his whiskers rubbing into the back of her neck. His hands softly massaging her breasts and then an earth shattering orgasm hit home.

Phoebe felt her body flush as her legs turned to Jell-O. Naruto then moved to Piper and repeated the same thing. Though for obvious reasons she wasn't as affected as her sister.

While this was going on Prue had ran into Andy and made some excuse to leave. The next day Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen at the table munching on a snack. She had thrown on a red tank top and black skirt. ''So how big was this dog again?'' Phoebe asked as Prue walked by her to the sink.

"Huge… didn't you see those scratches on the attic door?" Prue reminded Phoebe, turning away again as she cleaned up the counter space. She herself was wearing a similar red top with Blue jeans.

''What was it doing in the house? '' Piper asked coming into the kitchen wearing a cream colored dress.

''I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again.'' Prue said turning to Phoebe with an accusatory look.

''Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper? ''She snapped, eating some more cookies and pointing at her other sister.

''Not it. And it's strange don't you think? Why would a dog suddenly attack you like that? ''Piper retorted, opening a can of peanut butter as she made a sandwich for her sisters.

''What if...what if it wasn't just a dog?'' Prue reasoned aloud. ''What if someone sent it after us?''

''Sorry you'll have to try harder.'' He said as Piper wave her hands attempting to freeze him with no effect. ''You're a few years to inexperienced for that to work…''

Prue tried to shake away the thoughts as she tried to figure out how this situation was going to be resolved. First was Piper's longtime boyfriend being a warlock, then there was the next demon and not only was Tempest still out there, but now this latest incident with the dog.

''How touching… maybe I'll let you three live for now seeing as it's no fun to hunt down defenseless pray. A word of warning, you three aren't allowed to die by any hands but mine and for the time being, call me, Tempest,'' The figure said as he disappeared in a column of Darkness.

''You mean that Tempest Guy?'' Piper voiced, connecting the dots. She knew that look in Prue's eyes all too well. ''It makes sense. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.'' Piper pointed out.

''Then what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can go down to the hardware store and buy demon proof locks. So what should we do? ''Phoebe questioned.

''We'll try to figure this out later. Maybe consult the Book of Shadows to see if we can find anything about this Tempest. '' Prue said taking some clothes out to the utility room.

''That is a really good idea, Prue.'' Phoebe puts her snack container on the side, slips off the table and goes over to the utility door. She locks it.

Prue returns to find the door locked. Phoebe and Piper giggle as Prue struggles with the door. ''Unlock the door, Phoebe!''

Naruto was on his way to the auction house for his meeting with Prue. So far he had gotten to the appointment without being annoyed by the workers who often dismissed anyone who wasn't dressed in overpriced clothes or with a snobby attitude as just another baka without a quality for fine art who would buy goods at an overpriced value.

''Hello, is there something I can help you with?''

''Aah yes,'' he responded to the woman. ''Well Miss I have a scheduled two o'clock appointment with one Prue Halliwell and I heard Miss Halliwell was considered an incredible judge of fine art and appraisals and could find a match for clients that fit their style which I am the need of service. Forgive me, I am Naruto Uzumaki and the way you carry yourself, you could only be Miss Halliwell am I correct?''

''Well, Mr. Uzumaki you are correct in your assertion… So let us get down to business. What type of items were you interested in?"

''I am looking for a few pieces with a Japanese theme to them. I am looking for something tasteful and eye catching sense I plan on redecorating my home.''

''I want some of it to be a bit modern yet none of the industrial or clinical feel. If I were to be a bit more specific I would like the furnishing to be wooden with decent carvings for the furniture. The decorations need to be tasteful and colorful yet not overwhelming," Naruto finished. He paused for a moment as his gaze fell intently on her face. ''I believe we met before. At that party the other night I believe. You were there with your sisters, but you left early I believe.''

''Yeah, I wasn't feeling well.'' Well it wasn't a complete lie.

Before this discussion could continue Prue's office door flung open as someone walked in. He looked to be in his forties, bald, with a scraggly brown beard wearing a black turtleneck with leather pants and jacket.

''Who are you and what do you think you're doi...'' Before Prue could finish Naruto hopped up and pushed her out of the way as the man launched a fireball from his hand. The ball impacted with Naruto, sending him flying against the wall. With a crack the blond crumpled forward to the ground.

''Naruto...Naruto!'' Prue cried out as she tried shaking the blond away. The shock of the situation had her adrenaline going. As the man stepped forward Prue's head snapped up as she tried to use her power only causing the man to stumble back slightly.

''You're far too weak as you are Witch. I expected a Charmed one to be much stronger, especially the oldest one.''

''What do you want?'' Prue demanded, feeling a sense of fury that she didn't know was deep within her. For the time being it overtook the confusion that would have normally filled this scene.

The mysterious man looked around. ''I see your protector isn't here.'' the man said looking around before closing the door. ''Perhaps he is looking after one of the other ones. No matter...'' he said as his gaze fell back upon Prue. ''I'm here for your power Witch! Simple really, with the power of the Charmed Ones and the notoriety of defeating them I will at last be able to free my kind.''

''Hmm so you're just a lone demon,'' Naruto voiced as his eyes opened.

''What! How on earth are you still alive mortal! Unless you're...'' the demon didn't even get to finish as in a flash Naruto flashed over and stabbed the demon with a kunai. It glowed as it shot inside the demon causing him to cry out in agony and glow bright blue before he exploded in a fiery explosion.

''W-What in the hell is going on? Who are you?'' Prue demanded as Naruto paused and turned back to her. He could see Prue was on the edge so he chose his words carefully.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm just like you." He extended a hand and helped her p to which she responded with a brief 'thank you.' She decided to ask the question again. ''Who are you?''

"Like I said my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Like you I'm magical and long story short I've been looking after you and your sisters."

''You were spying on us!" Prue responded with an indignant cry as she tried to keep her emotions under control, but the past few days hadn't been good for her nerves.

''Not spying! Watching!'' his eyes then widened, ''...crap not what I meant.'' he said shaking his hands in a defensive gesture as his face made various nervous gestures. Even in the scowl with that little frow Naruto couldn't help, but notice how attractive the woman was. ''I mean I actually care about you as people and not as your legacy. Is that better?''

''Legacy?'' She asked him momentarily forgetting her anger and annoyance.

''Well yeah,'' he said rubbing the back of his head. ''It makes sense you don't know considering your situation. You see the Charmed Ones were foretold. Your ancestor made a prophecy that the Warren line would grow stronger until three sisters, the most powerful ever known will be born, the Charmed Ones. Melinda's power of Telekinesis, Molecular immobilization and Premonition continued throughout the line until the Charmed ones were born and all three powers united in one generation. But I just don't understand something...'' he said as he stroked his chin with his finger. He took a step or two.

''What don't you get?'' Prue was becoming absorbed into this man's little tale. Whatever she could learn would be helpful as there was at least one demon by the name of Tempest gunning for her and her sisters.

''Where's your White lighter?''

''My what?'' she responded as she blinked.

''Your Guardian angel. White lighters are the companions to Witches. They guide them and heal them as a Witch is a White lighter's charge and they guide future White lighters as well. I would think she or he would have made themselves known by now.''

''Ok so roll that back a bit. What do you mean you've been watching over us?''

''Well quite a few people know the Halliwell name. You're grandmother Penny is quite well known in both good and bad circles as a powerful Witch. It would logically make sense that people would do research on her and attack her relatives. And if a woman like that famed for her power has 'three' granddaughters then it makes sense that other demons would be aware enough to attempt to attack you three, especially after her death right? True, as long as you didn't have your powers they couldn't track you, but plenty enough demons live among humans all the time, working jobs, and living in apartments to fit in. Oh and you three live in the mansion, the same mansion that is quite well known. So why haven't these demons attacked until now? Or they have but...''

''...someone has been destroying them?'' Prue finished as realization struck. ''You've been protecting us.''

''Yes, you see the Charmed Ones are seen as a pillar, a major source of Good. But I wanted to meet you three and get to know you as people seeing as I figured it might help if someone actually bothered to help you instead of expecting you to stumble through things and being able to happen to vanquish demons and survive just because good is supposed to triumph evil or there's a plan for everything. Anyway I have to go for now.''

''Wait! Can I see you again,'' she quickly corrected herself. ''I mean along with my sisters. If you can help us then maybe you can help us figure out our current demon problem.''

Naruto nodded, ''How does tomorrow sound, say around 5 at your mansion?''

''Okay...just let me inform my sisters, hold on a second,'' she said holding up her finger and going into her drawers. She pulled out a pad and wrote down something. ''This is my Cell. Call before you come over.''

''Right...Ok,'' he nodded as he reached out to the door. ''Oh and don't worry about having to explain what was going on. One of my abilities allowed me to prevent sound from going in or coming out of rooms. See you tomorrow.'' he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Later that evening Prue, Piper and Phoebe gathered at a table at restaurant's dining room table to discuss what happened.

''Wait, so you're telling me Naruto; cute blond with the dreamy blue eyes is some kind of magical knight whose been protecting us?'' Phoebe asked as her mind started to drift off on to things not so PG rated.

''Focus Phoebe,'' Prue said, wishing Phoebe wasn't so Phoebish when it came to guys.

''You invited him over?'' Piper asked surprised. She cupped her cup of coffee with both hands. Despite how calm she was trying to be she was actually trying to work on calming her nerves. The thought of random demons showing up at her job and attacking her or innocent people who could shrug off their powers somewhat was terrifying. ''You seem to trust him.''

''Well he's right more or less. We don't know what we're doing. We don't have anyone who could teach us what to do not to mention it was something he said. He wanted to get to know us as people. He said that Good view us as the Charmed Ones. Is that how were going to be viewed as for now on? As Witches of exceptional power from some prophecy instead of people? I want to hear him out at the very least. Speaking of which was anything found about Tempest in the Book of Shadows?''

''No, there is nothing about this guy at all.''

''Well there are protection charms and stuff, but nothing we have nothing the book calls for. At least I don't think we do. Do you know what Eye of Newt or scale of a Serilien looks like as I certainly don't.''

''We'll just have to worry about it tomorrow. Right now I think we should take turns staying up tonight and taking watch so we don't get any surprises. I'll take the first watch,'' Prue volunteered to go first, partly because she was a bit too excited to go to sleep and partly because she wanted to see if she could find out a bit more about Naruto using her laptop.

With that the two younger sisters turned in for the night. ''Lost in thought?'' The question startled Piper as she slowly exhales a breath.

''You scared me...'' she said, smiling at the mysterious man. ''Just, just who are you?''

''What you need...what you want? I'm your dream man so to speak, but I'm out there, I'm real, but not quite as perfect as you want me to be to be honest.''

''Kind of kills the whole being a dream man thing then huh?''

The dream man smiled,''...it depends. I don't think you would completely accept my way of living. It's not...the norm of the upbringing you received.''

''Aah...so it's a religious thing?'' she noted as she watched his reaction.

''More or less...'' he answered with a shrug.

''Are you real, real? I mean...you know.''

''Yeah I'm magical like you. I guess you can say this 'part' of me has this ability. It's the 'path' that I was born to feel.''

''Then why not tell me your name? So I can find you.'' she asked as she reached out to cup his hand. The dream man merely smiled.

''I wish I could. But I find myself unable to. You haven't told me your name either and that is the nature of this type of dream. It just puts us in reach, but doesn't quite bring us there. Though don't despair as I'll be here when you need me. Watching over you.'' he said as he faded away.

''No way! Please don't go! Don't go!'' Once more her dream was ended by the sound of her alarm. She really needed to get rid of that thing.

''I wonder why he went to you first. I mean, why not Phoebe or me?'' Piper wondered, sounding a bit hurt. It was the next day and yet once more yet another occurrence had happened to put a bit more pressure on the sisters' lives. Their father Victor had appeared back into their lives after being gone for so many years.

''Piper, it's not like I won the lotto.'' Prue responded bitterly.

''What was he like? Did he ask about us?'' Phoebe asked anxiously. She was hardly out of diapers when he left and she had no memories of him. As a result she didn't hold the same ire that Prue had towards him.

''Actually no. '' Phoebe looks away, disappointed by the response. ''Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no-show for twenty years, and then, what, suddenly here he is? Why now?'' She just felt so angry, so abandoned, so...hurt. After over two decades he wanted to show up and become a part of their lives? As far as Prue concerned he missed his chance.

''Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.'' Piper suggested, glancing at Prue hopefully. Prue looked back at Piper and shook her head.

''After all this time don't get your hopes up.'' She replied, trying to keep rational without hurting her sisters even more. Piper looked silently down at her plate while Phoebe spoke up.

''There's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.'' Phoebe suggested.

''Will you be rational? Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out,'' She stops abruptly when a waitress appears next to her to clear the table.

''Let me get that for you.'' The waitress said picking up the dishes then leaving.

''Just when we find out we're witches, he shows up, but when mom died, he was nowhere to be found?''

''He sent us birthday cards.'' Phoebe added.

''Selective memory.'' Prue retorted, crossing her arms pointedly. '' Grams always told us that he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that that's changed.''

''Prue, it's not that I don't see your point, but you knew him. We didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know him now?'' Piper questioned.

Prue sighed and glanced at Piper trying to think of the best way to say what needed to be said. ''Because we really don't know why he's here, and until we do, we can't trust him.'' she said decisively.

At the Hotel that Prue mentioned their father stated Phoebe decided to visit. Arriving at the door the receptionist said he was in she knocked on the door.

''Entrez,'' Victor Bennet's voice called through the door.

Phoebe opens the door and steps inside. She finds Victor having a massage.

''Daddy?'' She asked her voicing cracking from nerves. The man looked over in surprise and pushed up from the massage table.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise," He said, smiling as he got to his feet for a better look at his daughter.

"I'm sorry just to show up like this… I know I was supposed to wait until dinner but I…" Phoebe rambled, biting her lip slightly.

"No, nonsense," He broke her off while putting on his bath robe. "Welcome, let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little…Piper?" He asked uncertainly as the massage lady left the room. Phoebe frowned looking crushed. "Phoebe…" Victor whispered, shaking his head.

''Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time.'' She said trying to cover up her disappointed tone.

''Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you how about some room service?''

"I just ate actually." Phoebe replied quickly, making him turn around.

"A drink? You are legal right?" He asked, causing Phoebe to smile.

"Barely, but no thanks,"

"A massage? I can call Lucy back." Victor suggested pointing to the door where the massage woman had just left. Again Phoebe shook her head.

"No really, I don't want anything." She responded slowly. Victor shrugged and finally gave up. "I just wanted to look at you." Phoebe admitted a little embarrassed. Victor smiled and took a few steps toward her.

"It's like looking in a mirror isn't it? You've got your Daddy's eyes, you know that?" He pointed out, laughing softly. Phoebe nodded and laughed as well.

"I noticed that," She agreed. They fell silent for a moment before Victor finally asked.

"How about a hug?" He outstretched his arms and after a moment's hesitation, Phoebe fell into him. As they hugged Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.

As she hugs him, Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor carrying the Book of Shadows and he's out in front of the house. He smiles. The premonition ended there.

Phoebe gasps and pulls away from the hug. The telephone rings.

''Oh, they always manage to find me.''

''You know, its okay. I'll just see you at dinner. I got to go.''

She stammered, turning around and running out the door before Victor could stop her.

"Phoebe! Wait!" Victor called after her but she was already gone.

The mailman whistles as he rushes up the front walk. Midway, he pauses and looks at the front door. He smiles and heads straight for the door. At the door, his carefully unfurls his index finger and we watch as the tip of his finger morphs into the end of a house key. He slips the key-finger into the front door lock and unlocks the door. The front door opens and the 'mailman' steps inside. He heads straight up the stairs. The mailman puts his bag down and tries to open the attic door. It's locked. He uses his shoulder and starts to pound the door. He takes a step back and kicks the door in.

The 'mailman' steps into the attic. He heads for the Book of Shadows on the pedestal, grabs it and heads out of the attic. The 'mailman' comes down the main stairs with the Book of Shadows tucked under his arm. He heads for the front door. He opens the door and steps outside. As if hitting a force field of some kind, the Book of Shadows flies out from his arm and back into the house.

The house won't let the Book go. He turns back frustrated and heads for the Book on the floor in the foyer. He picks the Book up and suddenly, he's tugging on it as if something invisible were holding onto it. He grabs the Book and throws it at the door. The Book hits a shield at the door and falls to the floor. He steps outside, grabs the book and tries to pull it out the door.

The Book glows gold and doesn't get past the mailman turns around and sees Prue headed up the walk. She's looking down at her keys and hasn't seen him. He quickly steps inside the house and closes the door. He tosses the Book aside and morphs into Andy. He calmly walks aside to wait for Prue. Prue unlocks the front door and opens it. She steps inside and sees Andy looking up the stairs.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Prue asked, stopping dead in front of the door. Andy spun around acting surprised to see her.

"Oh! Door was open," 'Andy' lied casually as he strolled toward her.

"Again?" Prue asked, sounding frustrated.

"Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around and everything appears to be in order." He replied as Prue set her paperwork down on the table beside the door. She froze as she saw The Book of Shadows lying on the floor in the living room. "Do you want me to check upstairs?" 'Andy' asked pointing up the stairs. Prue forced a smile and walked toward him, hoping he hadn't seen it.

"Uh, no, no, that's okay, really." She answered and then narrowed her eyes slightly, sending the Book sliding under a shelf out of sight. "Oh and um, about tomorrow night. I've changed my mind. We're on," Prue added. 'Andy' looked confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well, you'll never guess who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad." She explained, looking away from his eyes to hide how much his surprise visit was affecting her.

"Your dad?" 'Andy' stated, nodding awkwardly.

"Yeah, he wants dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight." Prue responded, misinterpreting his confusion. 'Andy' was about to say something when there was a knock on the Manor door and Cynda entered the house. "Hi, Cynda," Prue welcomed politely.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Cynda asked, glancing at 'Andy.'

"Yeah, thanks," Prue replied, smiling gratefully.

"Okay, bye," Cynda waved and left.

"Nice party last night," Prue offered as she left before turning to look back at 'Andy.' 'Andy' smiled slightly and glanced at her.

"I guess I should be going too," He announced, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek before leaving. Prue watched him leave and locked the door behind him. She went and picked up the Book looking at it curiously. She carried it back up to the attic where she halted, seeing the destruction of the attic door.

"What the hell?" Prue asked though there was no one to hear her.

After some time the other sisters arrive home and Naruto arrived at 5, just as discussed. Phoebe shakes her head and takes her cup of coffee back to the table. She sits down. '' Prue, you don't know for sure.'' Piper and Prue are in the back looking for something.

''I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door. Then the book of shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?'' Piper grabs the yellow pages and hands it to Prue.

''Why would somebody want the book?''

''Probably for its power,'' the blond interjected. ''It's a powerful artifact and it's closely tied to your power.''

''For one reason-they know what it can do. They want its power, our power.''

Prue starts looking through the yellow pages.

''That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.'' Piper listed off the facts. The sisters couldn't help, but glance at their guest.

''What? Hey don't look at me. Anyone I know who might know wouldn't harm you girls as they know they would have to deal with me and that's the last thing any of them what want. Besides the less people who know the better.''

''Well I have an idea on who might want it. Someone like Victor.'' Prue immediately accused.

''What? Dad?'' Phoebe responded. Phoebe spoke up in disbelief.

''Look, just think about it the moment he shows up, someone makes two attempts to grab the book? Coincidence? I think not.''

''The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're Charmed.'' Piper surmised.

''And there's just as good of a chance he does.'' Prue countered, causing Phoebe to look uncomfortable as she remembered her premonition of him getting the Book.

''What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here.'' Phoebe remained quiet though. ''Phoebe.''

''Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after it. Wouldn't he have taken it with him? He wouldn't have left it behind.''

''Actually it's probably the protection. You see certain family heirlooms have protections cast on them or they are linked to the family and unless you find a way around them then you wouldn't be able to wield them. Like for instance sense you three are Good obviously Evil cannot touch the book and if they somehow fool the book into touching it they would still have to find a way to get the book outside the house. I think someone tried to walk out with the Book of Shadows, but the protection slingshot it back inside the house which is where Prue found it.''

''Wow...you sure know a lot. Man you must be a Pro at this magic thing.''

Naruto merely smiled at Phoebe's compliment. ''Just experience really. I'm more of a fighter then a magic user really. I know a lot of information and do research mostly.''

''Hey you know about magic. You think you can cast some of the protection charms in here?'' Piper said pointing to one of the pages.

''I can do charms sure, but my charms are more specialized. They wouldn't repel the demons, so much as weaken them or a period of time or slowly drive them insane. Anyway you girls are going to need to inform the police.'' he started to say and noticed their looks of disbelief. ''I mean for the damages. You need some sort of cover story as people are going to start wondering what you three are up to if you keep calling contractors and such out here yet there is no report as to what causes the damages.''

''Okay. Call the cops and report it as a break-in.'' Piper decided.

''And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try and steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy has already been here.''

''Oh. So Andy was here ... again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think of pointing the finger at him?'' Phoebe asked.

''He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor is involved or not, we've got to hide the Book. Either that or we can't leave the house.''

''I'll look after it.'' Naruto declared cheerfully. ''You girls should enjoy yourselves tonight. You've probably had a hectic couple of days. I mean you sort of...well you know.'' he didn't want to point out the obvious, but they had been looking rather tired lately. Poor things, they probably hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the past few days with a fear of a demon just random materializing and killing them being just one of the few scenarios that could happen.

''I...I don't know...'' Prue said shaking her head. ''I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.'' Prue felt touched by Naruto's offer but she didn't want to get the blond in the middle of what was happening and ended up getting him hurt.

''I'm happy to help, or maybe you just don't trust me?'' he responded with a teasing grin as he decided to use the opportunity to fluster her some more. ''I thought we bonded in your office.''

At this exclamation the other two sisters raised an eyebrow in interest.

''Bonded huh? You didn't mention that Prue.'' Piper stated, trying to keep the smirk off her face, but failing because her sister's reaction of embarrassment was just too comical.

Though that didn't last as Prue shot them a look that said, 'Don't even go there!'

''Well can you blame me? You know a lot more about us then we do you. You're still going to explain how you've been watching us apparently and what you've seen.''

''Hey! I'm not a Voyeur! I respected you privacy!" he cried out aghast. At that Naruto gave himself 10 points mentally for succeeding in making all three sisters blush. 'Oh come on I gave you my address and you should have my cell phone number in your call log. You can track me down if you want. It's not like I'm going anywhere.''

''Well that's settling!" Phoebe said with a clap and stood up. ''Cu-er Naruto here will watch over the book, because I'm going to dinner tonight. I want to see dad.''

''So do I.'' Piper added.

''I've already seen him.'' Prue responded, acting stubborn as always. ''I'll stay here with Naruto and help him with the charms.''

''Oh so that was the plan. Get me over here where it's just you and me alone in this big mansion. Why Miss Halliwell, who want have thought you had this much game.''

Piper and Phoebe couldn't help but erupt in laughter. Naruto was definitely someone they were going to have around more often even if only because how he seemed to be able to ruffle Prue up.

An hour later the two sisters took a shower, got dressed, and went to the restaurant to meet Victor.

Piper and Phoebe were wearing a Brown and Black dress respectively as the trio sat down at their table.

''It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about.''

Phoebe smiles, ''We do.'' She glances at Piper who bites into a carrot. ''I-I mean, yeah. We have a few questions.''

''You know, the last time we ate together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've outgrown it.'' He said to Piper.

"That's right… I was four." Piper agreed, giggling. Victor then turned his attention to Phoebe.

"Which would have made you about one, Phoebe." Victor asked and Phoebe nodded slightly. "You know, you couldn't walk yet, but you could swim. You were a fish." He announced, causing Phoebe to laugh. Piper glanced at her and couldn't help but join in. Victor watched them intently before speaking again. "This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal."

"Almost…" Piper replied, looking down at her plate. "It's just, um, well why? After all this time why here? Why now?" She asked seriously.

"Well, I've heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time." Victor joked. Phoebe laughed while Piper forced a smile trying to decide whether she was annoyed at his dodging or if she thought it was funny. Before anything else could be said the waiters brought their food out and placed it in front of them. "Bon appetite" He suggested.

Meanwhile at a nearby house, angry, upset and frustrated, Cynda smashes a chair against the wall. ''Patience my sweet.'' Marshall told her.

''Patience is highly overrated. We could have destroyed them right there.''

''Then we'd have three dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Now where would that put us?''

''Satisfied.''

''I still like my idea. We just kill two of them, and we force the third to get the book out.'' Fritz added.

''Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not schoolgirls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We cannot alert them to our presence. At their full strength, battling them ... oh would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the Book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs, and they're easy prey.''

Fritz stands up.'' You know, that sounds good in theory, but, uh ... we've already tried everything!''

''We still have Victor.''

After dinner the two sisters invited Victor backed to the Manor. In hindsight they really should have realized there would be having been a face-off between daughter and father.

''What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?'' For a moment things were peacefully. They were bringing up old memories like Prue's recital and how he was aware that the girls could possibly inherent their ancestors powers.

Prue hissed, crossing her arms across her chest. Phoebe stepped between her and Victor, turning against Prue while Piper stayed in the back watching the fireworks.

"Come on, Prue. Take it easy." Phoebe snapped, her voice rising while Prue turned on her.

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only who sees what's going on here?" She yelled rhetorically. Phoebe turned away in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Can't we all just take a deep breath…?" Piper began, getting to her feet, but she was cut off by Prue turning back to look at her.

"Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he asks is 'Where's The Book of Shadows?'" The eldest Halliwell interrupted. Piper looked down at her hands while Phoebe shook her head angrily.

"You're just looking for something to blame him for!" Phoebe accused. Prue didn't respond and stared straight at Victor.

"Admit it. Tell them why you're here." She challenged her eyes narrowing dangerously at her father. Victor looked up to meet his daughter's gaze.

"Prue stop!" Piper pleaded from where she stood. Prue ignored her and continued talking to her father.

"For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth." She insisted and he gave her a slight nod.

"Alright, fine." He agreed taking a few steps closer to Prue, his eyes never leaving her. "You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back." Victor admitted, his eyes flickering to Phoebe who stood beside Prue and then to Piper in the back.

"Dad…" Phoebe whispered, sounding hurt.

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easy for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you." He continued.

"Yeah right." Prue breathed sarcastically.

"To protect us from what?" Piper asked cautiously, her arms crossing her chest. Victor looked over at Piper hopefully.

"From yourselves! That's why I want that damn book. It's where the Power of Three started and where it must end." He insisted, walking past Prue and Phoebe toward Piper. Prue and Phoebe turned to watch him.

"But… it's part of us. Part of who we are." Phoebe protested in disbelief.

"That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her." Victor replied, looking back at Phoebe. Piper gasped and took a step back.

"What are you saying?" She asked, glancing from Victor to Prue for an answer, her eyes wide.

"You have no idea what evil is out there." Victor began to explain but was cut off by Prue who was quickly losing what little patience she had to begin with.

"Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea." Prue snapped, pointedly looking at Victor who sighed in frustration and moved back toward her. Trying to make her understand.

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you." He tried to explain but it just made Prue even angrier and she advanced toward him quickly.

"You are unbelievable! After all these years of being an absentee dad then you just waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live!" She shouted. This time neither Piper nor Phoebe held Prue back as she accused their father.

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mom died. She wanted you find out you were witches as you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. But your grandmother was too strong." Victor argued desperate for them to understand. This time Piper was the one that approached, her eyes narrowed.

"Wait! You're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us! She raised us!" Piper exclaimed, her voice a higher pitch from her anger.

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" Prue asked sarcastically. Victor looked away shaking his head.

"Believe me, nothing short of that would have kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is what's best for you." He replied sighing heavily and turning around toward the door before spinning on Phoebe. "Phoebe, you believe me don't you?" Phoebe bit her lip uncertainly and looked away.

"We've done fine without you." Prue spoke after Phoebe made it obvious she wasn't sure what to believe.

"Prue! You can't fight this" He tried again, looking only at her. "I couldn't" He admitted.

"I'm not you." Prue countered, her voice cracking slightly as her emotions began to spill over.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?" Victor challenged. Phoebe spoke up in Prue's defense.

"We'll protect each other." She insisted shortly.

"Then you'll die together." He shouted.

''No one can hurt us as bad as you!'' Angry, hurt and crying, Prue glares at Victor.

''Prue, no!'' Phoebe shouted.

Victor is sent flying backwards across the room. He hits the far door frame hard and falls to the floor. He picks himself up. ''If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do ... was ask.''

Victor heads for the door. Phoebe brushes past Prue to follow him.

''Why did you have to do that?'' Phoebe demanded.

Piper also shot Prue a heated glare. ''Did you have to throw him so hard?''

''Piper.''

''We could have just talked about it like normal people.''

''We're not normal.'' Prue angrily retorted before she could stop herself.

Piper turns and leaves. Prue walks out of the room, passing Phoebe on her way out.

Victor arrived to his room at the hotel to find it open. He shuts the door behind him and heads over to the couch. He sits down, puts his head in his hands and lights turn on. He looks up and finds Marshall, Fritz and Cynda in his room.

''Hello, Victor. Where have you been?''

Marshall greeted and walked toward him. "Where have you been?" He asked conversationally.

"How did you get in here?" Victor wondered, not seeming surprised or fazed in the slightest.

"I think you should be little more concerned with what we're doing in here." Marshall replied, advancing until he stood right in front of Victor. Victor chuckled and pulled out a cigar as Marshall walked off to stand beside Fritz on the other side of the room.

"I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head." Victor admitted, watching the sibling shape shifters as he placed the cigar in his mouth.

"Consider it reared." Marshall allowed. "I don't know the kind of people you're used to dealing with, but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a million pieces and dance on your entrails."

''Oh, so you're lawyers, and here I was assuming you were shape shifters.'' Victor joked.

"Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer." Fritz spoke up approaching Victor from the side.

"Cocky words for a man that can't get a simple book out of the house." Victor countered and Fritz clenched his fists ready to swing at him. "Close your mouth, I mean it's obvious. You're going to shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work." He explained as Fritz cast a glance back at Marshall.

"Why not?" Cynda demanded. Victor looked from Cynda to Marshall.

"Mind if I poke holes?" He asked and Marshall shrugged.

"Poke away." Marshall allowed curiously.

"After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out." Victor explained as Cynda approached slowly. "There is however, one sister I can reach, Phoebe."

"So why don't I just become you… and I'll reach her." Cynda suggested, leering down at Victor.

"Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that will get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get The Book of Shadows."

The Next Morning in the manor dining room Prue was absentmindedly playing with her breakfast, moving her food on the plate with the tip of her fork as she was reading. Piper is also at the dining room table doing the exact same thing. Both are very quiet. Phoebe walks up to them carrying her cup of coffee and looks at the depressing scene in front of her. '' Good morning, Phoebe!''

She doesn't get any response from them. Phoebe grabs a white napkin off the table and waves it.'' Uh, guys ... can we call a truce just for five minutes, please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, um ... I did. ''

''Hello. I was with you.'' Piper replied, looking at Phoebe as if she was crazy. Phoebe shook her head slowly.

''No. By myself before dinner ... and I had a premonition about dad. When he hugged me, he was stealing the Book of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it, hoping that ... that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our dad.''

Prue stands up and hugs Phoebe.

''I know, Phoebe. I know.'' She whispered, while Piper wiped her eyes.

Piper turns away to give them a moment, when she sees something on the floor.

''Hey. Look.'' She goes over and picks it up. She looks at it as Prue and Phoebe walk over to her. "What's it doing here?" Piper handed it to Prue who looked at it closely.

"It must have slipped off when he uh… fell… when he fell." Phoebe answered, glancing carefully at Prue who looked up at her for a moment.

"He fell? What'd he trip over? Air?" She asked in confusion.

"More like a blast of air…" Piper murmured giggling. She was relieved when Prue laughed softly and Phoebe joined in.

''Hey what happened to Naruto last night? He wasn't here when we got back?'' Phoebe suddenly remembered as the tension over last night's emotional incident faded.

''Oh he went to the drug store to pick up some protection,'' Prue commented offhandedly as she went into the bridge.

''Oh really?'' Phoebe asked with a coy smile. She knew her sister didn't mean it in that way, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to teaser her sister.

''Protection aid!'' Prue immediately amended as she was well aware that her sister had a dirty mind. '' I mean for the charms! Ingredients for the charms along with what we might need for spells and potions ok. Nothing happened. He just spent a few hours tutoring me last night that's all.''

''Is that what they call it now?'' Phoebe asked as a Cheshire grin formed on her face as Prue's face went red from embarrassment instead of the usual anger.

''Phoebe!"'

''Geez relax I'm kidding! Besides I thought you like Andy.''

''Its...it's complicated ok.''

''Well I'm going to go out and get the paper. "

Out on the sidewalk the newspaper laid out in the sun. Phoebe walks over to it and picks it up. She looks up and waves to Marshall and Fritz leaning against their car parked on the opposite side of the street. They wave back.

Phoebe turns around and nearly bumps into Victor causing her to gasp.

''Don't be afraid.'' He told her softly, looking over her shoulder at Marshall and Fritz.

''What are you... you have to leave.'' Victor glances past Phoebe at Marshall and Fritz watching them.

Victor insisted glancing nervously from the shape shifters back to his youngest daughter. '' Phoebe, please. This is very important.'' Phoebe shakes her head. ''I can't. I don't want to talk to you anymore.''

Again, Victor glances at the neighbors. He sees that Marshall and Fritz are keeping a close eye on him.

''Phoebe, you got to get the Book out of the house.''

''You have to leave.''

Phoebe brushed past him and headed toward the house. In an attempt to make her listen to him, Victor grabs Phoebe by the upper arms.'' Phoebe, trust me. Look!''

Behind them, Marshall and Fritz head toward them. Suddenly, Phoebe has a premonition.

Victor holding the Book of Shadows. Victor smiles, then morphs back into Marshall. Marshall turns and walks away. He's joined by Fritz and Cynda.

Marshall and Fritz arrive and interrupt them.

"Excuse me, hey, is this guy bothering you?" Marshall asked Phoebe kindly pointing at Victor.

"Uh, no. This is my uh… This is Victor." Phoebe explained awkwardly, backing up slightly.

"We were just saying goodbye." Victor added, looking toward Marshall and Fritz calmly. Phoebe forced a smile and feigned buoyancy.

"Yeah, I gotta run," She answered, waving quickly to her neighbors and dashing back up the steps to the Manor. The shape shifters watched her leave and then spun to look at Victor who shrugged.

"What? Don't you trust me?" He asked rhetorically. Phoebe pushed the front door open and bolted inside, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

"Dad's not after the book. It's Marshall." She called through the house, running up the stairs. Prue e walked out of the kitchen and met Phoebe at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's what?" Prue asked in confusion.

"The premonition, it wasn't Dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them." Phoebe explained cryptically, taking the steps two at a time.

''Banish who?''

''The neighbors. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the ...'' Phoebe trailed off as Piper walked in with Cynda who was holding a plastic container.

"Cookies?" Cynda called offering the sisters one from the container. ''Just baked.''

''Hey.'' Fritz steps into the main hall. '' The door was unlocked.'' he added as he casually strolled in.

Phoebe doesn't say anything. She turns and continues up the stairs.

''Where you going, Pheebs?'' Piper starts climbing up the stairs. She passes by Prue.

''Uh, just to get something,'' She said slowly. Phoebe smiles at Cynda.''Will you save me a cookie?''

Cynda smiles.''Okay.''

'Victor' steps into the foyer from the front door.

''Daddy's home!''

Prue and Piper stand on the stairs and stare at "Victor".

Up in the Attic Phoebe She heads for the Book of Shadows hidden behind the clothes rack. She starts flipping through the book.

''Come on. Come on.'' She said flipping through the pages then stop in frustration.'' I have no idea what I'm looking for.''

Naruto from his position outside shook his head and sighed. With a whip of his hand wind rushes into the attic and magically flips the pages in the Book of Shadows

''Ok. I can take a hint.'' Phoebe watches as the pages open to the exact spell she's looking for.

[/Reading quickly to remember it/]

[/When in the circle that is home/]

[/Safety's gone and evils roam,/]

[/Rid all beings from these walls,/]

[/Save sisters three. Now heed our call."/]

[/Rid all beings from these walls./]

[/Save sisters three. Now heed our call. Okay!/]

Phoebe turns and rushes out of the rushes down the stairs and stops next to Prue and Piper. She looks and sees Victor.

''Dad...you can't be here. You have to leave now.''

The front door closes and a second Victor Bennett walks into the house and stops near the other "Victor".

''Whoa! Time out. What's going on here?'' Piper exclaimed pointing between the two Victors.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine." The first victor said gently.

"Don't trust him." the second Victor insisted.

"Wait, last week we had no dad and now we have two?" Piper questioned quizzically, looking for an explanation.

''Phoebe, remember..."' he steps forward,''...remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack?''

Phoebe shakes her head, Prue turns to look at Phoebe's confusion.

"Oh that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?" Victor number 2 snapped coming up to stand beside the other Victor.

"Prue! She's never been afraid of anything." The first victor retorted pointing at Prue. Fritz and Cynda watched the discussion from the side, inconspicuously moving closer to the sisters.

"Lucky guess." The second Victor replied and then glanced at the sisters. "I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both," He continued dramatically. Victor one cast him a look of disbelief.

"You're bluffing…" He stated shortly.

"Am I? Just do it because I want to go out with a bang.'' the confident Victor countered.

"Do it, Phoebe." Prue ordered glancing to look at Phoebe who shook her head slightly.

"The spell will kill everyone including Dad." She responded.

"It's the only way…Prudence." Victor two reiterated, watching them carefully.

''Prue. The protection ring.''

Prue telekinetically pushes the ring on the hallway table toward Victor. Victor picks up the ring. He glances over at Prue. Their eyes meet and she nods to him. Victor puts the ring on.

Prue instructed and Phoebe closed her eyes and began the chant. ''Phoebe, now.''

When in the circle that is home safety's gone and evils roam...

Cynda changes into the vampire monster.

rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three. Now heed our call.

The spell starts. A wind blows downstairs.

When in the circle that is home safety's gone and evils roam-

Victor 1 morphs back into Marshall. The three neighbors start to magically melt under the power of the spell. The Real Victor falls to his knees.

''Daddy!''

''It's okay! Keep it going!''

All three sisters started to chant.

Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three. Now heed our call.

The three neighbors melt into goo and disappear. Prue, Piper and Phoebe rush down the stairs. Prue helps Victor to his feet.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do." Victor admitted softly, looking at his daughters.

"For a moment there neither did we." Prue replied.

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic." Phoebe spoke her thoughts aloud from where she stood beside Piper.

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore." He explained.

"We're still your little girls we're just…" Piper began and Prue smiled taking over her train of thought.

"…Witches" Prue and Piper giggled softly and Victor glanced between them.

"Yeah… witches. Who obviously don't need your old man to protect you from anything." He agreed softly as he pulled his eldest daughter into their first hug since he'd left those years ago.

Later on in the Sitting Room. ''No, Andy, I'm fine, really. Dad's going to be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Ok. Thanks for the good advice. Bye.'' Phoebe and Piper join her. They're all dressed and ready to go out.

"So, he's Dad now?" She asked curiously and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Phoebe. He is. And by the way my dress looks good on you but…" Prue hinted while Phoebe frowned and gave her eldest sister a pleading look.

"I don't have any nice clothes, Prue" She pleaded and Piper smirked at the all too familiar conversation.

"Dad said it was casual." Prue reminded her.

''I don't care. I want to look nice for him. Who knows how long it will be before we see him again?'' Phoebe asked in that childish voice of hers when she was trying to come off as cutesy.

''You don't think he's going to stay around?'' Piper asked, glancing at her sisters.

''Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticized image of him, and I'm glad about that, actually. At least dad is real now.''

''And at least he's not a monster, which is very reassuring, considering we share his genes.''

''I'm just glad he came back, no matter how long he stays. It feels kind of nice feeling like a normal family again, whatever that means.'' Phoebe nods in agreement. They lapse into silence. The doorbell rings.

''Speak of the devil.''

Piper turns to answer the door.

''Um, hi. You must be Mr. Wyatt.'' She said as the tall man with 'blondish hair ' walked in. Wide eyes with surprise, ''The handyman?''

''Call me Leo.'' He offered quickly causing Phoebe to smile.

"Gladly." Phoebe replied. Leo laughed slightly and then looked around at the Manor with interest.

He holds out the envelope to Prue.'' This was on the steps.'

Prue takes the envelope.'' Oh, thanks.''

"This place is uh, you don't find many like this anymore." He stated placing his hand on the door frame carefully. Piper smiled and looked around at it as well.

"Yeah… it's kind of falling apart." Piper admitted and Leo smiled.

"The problems not the Manor. It's the manner in which it was treated." He explained, looking around at all three sisters. "I would love to see more." Leo prompted politely and Phoebe jumped at the opportunity.

"And I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way." She began, pushing Piper out of the way and leading Leo toward the stairs. Prue, who had read the package by now, frowned and looked up at her sisters.

"Guys… He's not coming." She whispered. Phoebe spun around to look at Prue before turning back to Leo.

"Oh, I'll be right there Leo." Phoebe called and then walked back into the room.

''Who's not coming?''

''But he sent this. Um…"Girls, something's come up. I had to leave town. Can't make dinner. Probably best if we let the dusts settle, anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget, but here's what I remember. Love, Dad."

Prue holds up the video tape. They look at each other, the disappointment evident on their faces.

At that same time elsewhere. ''You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep a close eyes on them,'' Naruto said as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

"You said that once before. If anything happens to them...''

''I take that threat to heart seeing as its coming from a concerned father. I assure you Victor I will not fail this time. I know I failed to protect Patty and you know how sorry I am for that. I miss her just as much as you do, but you know how these things are. I won't fail her daughter, which is one promise that I won't be breaking.''

Back at the mansion on the television set, the girls watch a Christmas home movie. They're all sitting around the Christmas tree opening presents.

''What did you get? What's in there? You can open it. Come on.'' Victor's voice said from the television set.

On the video, Little Prue opens her present and finds a pair of ballet slippers. She holds it up and waves it around.

''Oh! It's like magic!'

From the video, we hear everyone squeal with delight and laugh.

''Oh, daddy.''

''Oh, what is it?' Patty asked.

''Come here, come here. Let me see those shoes.''

''What is it?''

''Ballet slippers, huh?''

''What is it?''

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all crowded together on the couch as they watch the video of a time when the entire family shared a happy moment.

''Oh, daddy.''

''Ok.''

On the video, Victor grabs his daughter, laughs and gives her a big kiss as she giggles. ''Again.''

''Again. Oh, gosh.''

He kisses her again.'' Mommy!''

''What is it? What is it? What is it?''

On the video, he gives Little Prue a kiss.

''Look at that face. Look at that face.''

''Who is it?''

''Hey! Piper ! Hey!''

On the video, he picks Little Piper up and gives her a kiss. They laugh. The camera zooms in on Little Phoebe with an open present in her lap, looking around at everyone with wide-eyes.

''Oh, Prudence.''

''What's in there?''

''What have you got, Phoebe?''

Little Phoebe holds up the present.

''Barbie! Yay! Barbie!'' Little Phoebe cheered.

''Yes! Yes!''

On the video, the family laughs.


	4. Walking Dead Man!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxHarem

0

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''You're kidding right?'' Piper responded to her dream man's statement with much skepticism. They were sitting in a exact replica of the manor's dining room.

''I'm quite serious I think you should see other men in the meantime. There is no telling how long it's going to take for us to meet. I don't want you putting your life on the hold and miss any opportunities to live life a little.''

''And you aren't just a little bit concerned that I might find someone and I might move on?''

''Hhm...A little,'' the dream man said as he ran his fingers through a bit of her hair. ''...but I won't stand in the way of your happiness. And how else are we supposed to find each other? There are things I'm still trying to find out myself. Like why we can tell each other everything but our names. I know your favorite color, your meal, and hobbies but things tend to fizz out when I so much as try to find out your name. It's the damnest thing really. I'm really beginning to think that there is something more to this we're not seeing. Regardless I won't stop searching for an answer and as I recall you having a boyfriend never stopped us before.'' Despite the fact his hand had his mouth covered Piper could practically feel his smirk as his eyes gave it away.

Piper couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish at the statement. Prior to finding out about the truth of her now dead ex she felt a little guilty, but that was before the dreams started to become more than just dreams. They were becoming more and more real now. And he had always been there to comfort her, to reassure her.

''Look...I might go on a date, but only to help move on. I'm not really sure I'm all that ready to develop a relationship you know.'' she said, bringing up the fact that the Jeremy thing wasn't too long ago.

''Yeah, I guess I can understand. Now...'' the man started to say as he pulled out a bag from behind the couch. ''I say we go with this little number,'' he said handing her a bag. Pipers looked inside, and while looking quite aghast she pulled out a dress that made her 'dessert wear' look tame in comparison. ''Oh you have no shame do you?''

''Hey what can I say?'' he said with a shrug. ''They call me Shameless for a reason.''

Another day had begun for what could only begin for the recently magical empowered trio of sisters. Still trying to get used to their new powers and duty the sisters were making small strides despite a set back or were trying to get used to being Witches, but were more or less focusing on their mortal lives, pushing aside their duty until an innocent was in danger or they were attacked.

Prudence Halliwell, the oldest of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. With the power of Telekinesis and being the oldest she was the most powerful of the three sisters.

While Piper's Molecular immobilization was a marvelous power and Phoebe's premonitions were a sought after power for those who tried to control fate the power of Telekinesis was truly a deadly power in the hands of an experienced warrior.

It was a shame the girl had to sacrifice her childhood to become a surrogate mother to her two sisters. She, like her sisters was a beauty with her dark, almost black brown hair wore in a short bob that was slightly longer then her youngest sister's hair. Her clothing was that of classy and professionally.

While Prue was the responsible and serious one, the middle one, Piper was definitely kind, caring, and sweet if not sarcastic and quick-witted. Naruto found that attractive in her. She seemed to have a passion for cooking. She seemed a bit meek though so he would have to come up with some challenges that would work her out of that. Her style of clothing was conservative and she wore her dark brown hair a moderate length with bangs.

Then there was the youngest, Phoebe. With the power of Premonitions she wasn't as reserved as her two sisters. Unfortunately she and Prue haven't been able to see eye to eye as of yet. It was a shame that some man who was being sleaze had furthered a rift between the two sisters. Then there was the fact her power wasn't practical for combat so she would be viewed as a weak link.

The cry of a bird overhead interrupted Naruto's thoughts. With speed nearly unmatched he took off at the bird, leaving gusts of wind in its wake that seemed nothing more than a strong breeze to the ordinary inhabitants of San Francisco. Gliding along the street he made a sharp turn into an alleyway and floated up to the top of one of the city's large buildings. Above head a large flock of Artic Terns in a circle. Soon they converged and formed the humanoid sake of a young woman with hair of frost.

''Gwendolyn has locked a pocket of reality where the Avatars may be hidden. They appear to be waiting for a particular individual to add to their fold.''

''And the research?''

''No luck in finding the Ancient Egyptian Potion capable of vanishing.''

''Keep looking then. The Avatars are a powerful and dangerous group. There's no telling what lengths they would go to succeed their objective. Any news of Zankou's seal?''

''He is still locked away. As long as there is a Source we won't have to worry about him.''

''And what of the Triad? Zankou may not be a problem until the Source is dead, but I definitely know the Triad isn't as loyal to the Source as they proclaim.''

''I was able to shake down a demon known as Reinhardt. I read into his mind and he was ordered to kidnap one Christy Jenkins. A prophecy of Ultimate Power and she is the key. She is now but a child, but it is without a doubt they are reeducating her as she speak.''

''Who do we have that will fit right in for infiltration?''

''Miska would be pretty well suited.''

''Very well send Miska. As for the Jenkin's Girl.''

''She has a sister. One who is but also a child, a Billie Jenkins, age 12.''

''Hhm...put a guard on her. Right now I have other things to do.''

''And the paper establishment you wanted me to track?"

"Right. What was the address again?"

''21673 Allen Ave, Fifth and Hyde.''

''I'll look into it. You're dismissed." Naruto ordered the woman who transformed into a flock of winter birds and left him to his thoughts.

Many things suck about dying, ask Mark Chao. Its one thing to die on your birthday, but add in being gunned down then life definitely wasn't fair. Being gunned down by the gangster Tony Wong just because you looked a lot like him was definitely a fucked up way to die. Considering afterwards his body was lit on fire so it couldn't be identified.

Elsewhere at the Halliwell mansion one Piper Halliwell walked into the kitchen. She was carrying a slip of paper and a pen in her hand.

She opened the refrigerator and looked at the things inside for a moment. She then closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the desk. She opens the drawer and finds SURPRISE PARTY invitations inside and incomplete.

She gathered the invitations out of the drawer and sighs as she heads over to the table to finish them. She adds a bit of confetti to the envelope with the invitation.

''Good morning.'' Phoebe greeted, pausing upon seeing what Piper was doing. ''What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put those away.'' Phoebe heads for the table to hide them.

''Phoebe, you were supposed to send these invitations last week. The party is Friday.'' Piper responded exasperated. Despite her 'good' morning, not to mention finally being able to get some sleep didn't mean the stress of normal life then still irk her now and then.

''And we're right on schedule the restaurant's reserved, the menu's selected, and the cake has been ordered. '' Phoebe listing off as she hid the invitation envelopes in the drawer.

''That's because I did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift.''

''What's my traditional gift?'' Phoebe responded a little irk.

''A card, three days late.'' she answered her sister in utter deadpan.

Phoebe bit her lip, looking a little flustered.'' Yeah. Well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one.''

''You bought Prue a gift?'' Piper responded, quite surprised at the revelation.

Phoebe gave a slight nod and Piper added slyly. "Where'd you get the money to pay for it?" she decided to ask, a little suspicious knowing that Phoebe wasn't a career orientated person.

The conversation is halted when Prue walks into the kitchen.

''Morning.'' Prue greeted as she walked into the kitchen. She went over to the fridge and scoured the shelves looking for something to drink.''

''Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask. How was your date with Andy?'' Piper asked, deciding to put her discussion with Phoebe on hold as to not obviously spoil the surprise.

''Great...until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him.'' Prue replied carefully, turning to face her sisters.

"Oh, I hate it when they do that." Phoebe responded, the sarcasm evident in her voice. Piper

''For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?'' Piper tried to inquire while trying not to be too obvious.

''Well, my body did. Screamed it, actually, but I don't know. I just have to think about it.'' Prue explained, glancing at Piper who gave a slight nod.

''A weekend of rest, rubdowns, and room service? What's to think about? '' Phoebe angrily slams her notebook on the table. Phoebe sees Piper's glare and immediately changes her tune. ''I mean, you could be right. Going away with a guy is like...''

''It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't want to send the wrong signal.''

''Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's the lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure, I mean, it's basically a full-time job, and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready. Not even if you started packing this second.''

''Wow.'' Prue responded, wondering just where all that came from.

''Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go.''

''You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?'' Prue asked suspiciously.

''No never.'' Piper answered immediately, turning her gaze to look down at her hands.

''We've given up on surprising you, Prue.'' Phoebe lied casually. Prue nodded slightly and turned to leave.

''That's good, because you both know how much I hate surprises.''

Prue grabs her drink and leaves. Piper glares at Phoebe.

''Ah ... damn it, Phoebe, if you had sent Andy his invitation, we wouldn't be in this mess.''

''Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue. She doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked. Besides that, you know as well as I do she's going to go away with Andy. Now if you will excuse me, I have a present to pay for, which means I have a job interview.''

Phoebe sweeps out of the kitchen leaving Piper more frustrated than ever.

At the Hotel Neptune Phoebe as putting her plans into action to use her gift of premonitions as a sign to play as Hotel psychic. Frankie, the hotel manager, shows Phoebe around the hotel bar.

''No other hotel does psychic readings at the bar. It's kind of our trademark.''

''Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in The Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic.''

''Yeah right.'' Frankie scoffed. ''So what's your act? Tea leaves? Tarot cards? Crystal balls? What?''

''No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's going to work. Usually when I touch someone, or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kind of hard to explain.''

Unconvinced, Frankie looks past Phoebe intending to brush her aside.

''Next.''

''No, wait. Frankie.'' Phoebe grabs him. ''Hold it.'' He stops. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman. She's gorgeous, all over you. Then some redhead shows up. You look surprised. Ooh. She looks pissed.'' Then with shock she exclaims. ''Your wife!''

Frankie smiles. He turns around and looks at Phoebe. 'When can you start?''

Meanwhile while Prue was at Work at Buckland Stock house she was conversing with Piper who was on the phone at the mansion.

''So did you make your mind up about Calistoga?''

''I don't know. I keep thinking it's a bad idea, but then I think, well, what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together.''

Meanwhile back at the Manor Piper. ''I think you should go ... on Saturday.'' Piper had trailed off slightly before deciding on a day.

''On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party.''

''It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present.''

Back at Buckland's with Prue. '' Phoebe doesn't give presents. She gives cards three days late.'' Prue countered, trying to tidy up her desk as much as possible with the painting in the way. On the other line, Piper smiled at the comment they had mentioned earlier that morning.

''Not this year. Surprise.' she announced pleasantly. ''And she really wants to give it to you Friday, so could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead?''

''You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even...''Piper picks up the newspaper. ''...she even got a job and everything.''

The ad circled in the newspaper reads:  
PSYCHICS WANTED  
(415) 555-0163

''Hey, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get?''

''Don't know. Got to go. Ciao.'' Piper quickly hung up the phone and looked down at the newspaper with a sigh, before heading over to coat rack to grab her coat and heading out the door.

At the Hotel Neptune Phoebe was doing her thing. On a large poster board advertising THE AMAZING PHOEBE, Psychic Revelations. A photo of Phoebe in a genie costume graces the center of the board.

Phoebe is sitting at the bar with a middle-aged woman. On the center of the table is a large glass for cash tips.

''You're in a large room with lots of other people. With lots of other women.''

''Go on." The woman prompted patiently.

"You're standing on a podium, no wait; you're on a scale…" Phoebe elaborated and then fell into a fit of giggles while the woman's smile fell to an embarrassed frown. "It's a weight watchers meeting…Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight." She finished sympathetically. The woman's eyes flashed and she stood up abruptly.

"That's impossible. I only cheated once this week." She snapped grabbing her bags. Phoebe frowned slightly and stood up as well.

"No, no. I'm not judging, I'm just seeing." She explained quickly.

"You're a fraud. That's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my twenty dollars back." The woman argued, reaching out at the jar of money that was placed on the table between them. Phoebe seeing her movements deftly reached to grab the jar before her.

"No way I saw you. You know I saw you." She argued back, pointing her finger accusingly back at the woman. The woman, looking irritated, turned and walked away without another word. "Hey, you want me lie next time, just say so!" Phoebe yelled after.

''Fancy meeting you here Miss Halliwell.'' A familiar cool voiced said causing the Witch to turn back toward her table to see Naruto standing there.

''Naruto!'' Phoebe exclaimed in surprise as the blond took a seat. ''Uum...what are you doing here?'' She nervously asked, fidgeting a bit.

''A friend of mine knows the guy who owns this place. I'm here looking for prospects for him...but enough about that. I didn't expect to see you here...'' He looks at the poster. ''The amazing Phoebe huh?''

Phoebe rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Well I um...you see.''

''I have an old friend who's plenty Clairvoyant. It's really an amazing gift. The power of Foresight, Retro-cognition, Psychometry, etc, etc, is a powerful and over looked gift.''

''You seem to know a lot on the subject. What can you tell me?'' Phoebe asked a curious look on her face.

"Well in order to receive premonitions initially you have to have contact with an object or person that will later be involved with said visions. Eventually when you grow more powerful you can remain lucid and don't have to touch objects. Also one can send visions to another person as long as their Clairvoyant as well.''

''How would you grow about controlling them?'' she decided, curious about what else she could expect about her power.

''It's really about practice. You can call of them, if you concentrate with a particular object or person. Though, it's more than just having visions of a nearby future. One can see into the past and future if they grow powerful enough. Like for instance if you were to take my hand and concentrate you should have a vision.''

''I don't know...I mean I'm more of a novice...psychic you know, a novice psychic.''

''Well it's just for fun right? Here...'' Naruto pulled a crisp hundred from his wallet.

''I...I can't take this.'' she said, startled by Naruto's generous offer.

''Phoebe relax think of it as a loan from a friend." He held out his hand. ''You trust me right.''

''Okay...but I...'' Phoebe's eyes seemed to glaze as she had a vision.

She saw herself, Prue and Piper were sitting on the bed in a room they didn't recognize. Naruto then walked in and sat in a chair opposite of them.

''Are you sure you three are ready?''

The three sisters shared a glance before nodding.

''The result will leave us in an unbreakable alliance. But very well, I won't question the decision anymore. From this day on I welcome you three to the...''

''...oebe...Phoebe you okay?'' Naruto asked, shaking her.

''Huh?'' In a bit of haze Phoebe slowly came back. ''Yeah...'' What was that?

''So? What did you see?''

Phoebe said the first thing that came to her mind. ''Costume...a costume party.'' The images of the vision still fresh in her mind. This day forth?

''Huh...that's odd... I suppose I should go and get my costume then. Anyway it was nice chatting with you. I have to go...''

''Wait! How am I supposed to contact you? If I have any other questions...you know about Premonitions?''

''Huh! Let's see!" Naruto went about patting his pants and shirt pocket. ''Ah! Here we go!'' He took a card out of shirt with his home address, email and cell phone number.

''I recently had my numbers changed, with me just moving here and all and I'm still trying to remember that there changed. Hey maybe you can give me a tour around the city sometime, show me all the hot spots.''

''Sounds fun...''

''In that case, I'll see you later,'' Naruto said, flashing a smile and waving.

''Yeah...later.'' A small smile formed on Phoebe's face.

''Be-careful of Warlocks!'' She heard him called back as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't have long to contemplate as she heard one of her sisters call for her.

''Phoebe!''

''Piper. Ha. I am so busted aren't I?'' Phoebe laughed nervously. Piper was staring at her in disbelief.

''Are you out of your mind again?'' Piper demanded, causing Phoebe's smile to disappear.

She quoted, pointing toward the sign that said exactly that. ''No. I'm the Amazing Phoebe.''

''This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill.'' Piper hissed at her, while looking around to make sure no one was in earshot.

''Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch. They hired me because they think I'm a psychic.'' she whispered back.

''Hair-splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain. Not without consequences.''

''No, but it's for Prue. It's not for me. It's to pay for her present. It's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic. Believe me.''

Mark Chao walks up to them. He was a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties, Asian, short dark hair and a look of exasperation was on his face.

''Which one of you is the psychic?'' The man called out to them hastily.

''She is.'' Piper snapped in Phoebe's direction with disapproval.

''Oh, I am.'' Phoebe agreed, holding her hand up in the air.

''You can see me? Both of you?'' He asked them, first surprised then relieved.

''Of course we can see you. Now back off.'' Piper snapped once more.

''Oh, thank god. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. Y-you were my last chance.''

The manager walks up to them.

''Phoebe. What are you doing? You've got customers waiting.'' Frankie said impatiently, but Mark interrupts. ''Okay, listen to me. You're the only ones who can help me.

''Excuse us. We're trying to have an argument here.'' Piper told Mark.

Frankie turns to look who Piper's talking to, but sees no one there. He looks back at Piper.

''Who are you?'' He asked quickly and Phoebe forced a laugh.

''Uh ... she's just leaving. Bye. Go. Now.''

Piper turns and leaves. Mark, not one to miss the opportunity, follows her out of the hotel.

''Wait a minute. I need your help.'' He pleaded. Piper didn't cast him another glance as she made her way outside.

''Yeah? Talk to the psychic.''

Piper and Mark walk out of the hotel.

''Please, I'm begging you. I was murdered last night. I can prove it.'' he tried to desperately tell her as she continued to follow her down the street.

''Stop harassing me, buddy.'' Piper snapped throwing her hand out pointedly and continuing to otherwise ignore him.

''Please, I'm desperate. You got to help me.''

''Leave me alone, or I'll call the police. Can you believe this guy?'' She asks a random woman that was walking by.

The woman walking by turns and sees Piper talking with no one. Piper continues to walk toward her car.

''All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.''

''All right. That's it. Look, either back off or... look out!'' Piper shouts out a warning to Mark, but he doesn't see the bike rider riding toward him. The bike rider passes clear through Mark.

He turns to look at Piper.'' Now do you believe me?''

''Oh, my god. I can see you, but no one else can.'' she stated, finally realizing what the ghost had been trying to tell her.

''I'm dead. I'm a ghost.''

Prue finally arrived at Quake and began shifting through the busy crowds trying to find him. After a few minutes of searching she spotted him with a woman relatively within her age range, with pretty long blond hair.

Prue walked through the busy crowd, searching the tables for Andy. She spotted him at the very back of the restaurant sitting with a woman who had to be around the same age as Prue. Prue glanced at them curiously but continued to advance until Andy looked up and saw her.

''So this little boy says to his girlfriend, he says, "...if you let me kiss you, I'll show you my brass belly button." The woman giggles. ''So he leans over and he gives her a kiss, right on the cheek.'' Andy leans forward and kisses the woman on her cheek. Prue walks up to the table interrupting them.

''Hi.'' Prue greeted a little awkwardly, glancing toward the woman and back at Andy.

"Prue." His greeting was a mixture of cheerfulness and surprise.

"Um… I tried calling the station house for you and they said that you would probably be here." She explained and then glanced at the woman again. "Hello."

"Hi." The woman greeted. Shortly after an uncomfortable silence formed as Prue looked over at Andy, waiting for an introduction or some sort of explanation. He seemed to had caught on as he stood up to introduce them to each other.

"Oh, Prue, this is um…" Andy began, but the woman beat him to it.

"Susan, Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you, Pleasure." She finished politely shaking Prue's hand. Prue's smile flickered a moment to a look of confusion and suspicion.

"Trudeau? Sister?" Prue asked hopefully.

''No. Actually...'' before Andy could finish Susan beat him to the punch once more.

''Wife.''

"Ex-wife" Andy re-corrected anxiously as he watched Prue carefully. Prue forced a small smile before turning and walking abruptly away. With a moment's glance back at Susan, Andy followed Prue trying to explain. "Prue, wait, I can explain." He called after her.

''Don't bother.'' She angrily remarked as she continued her way out the door. She caught sight of a desert cart and used her power to move it in front of Andy's path. ''No, it's not what you think. We're divorced...'' Andy insisted just before the desert trolley moved into his path, causing him to bump into it, sending both himself and the cakes crashing to the ground. He let out a deep sigh as he saw Prue exit the restaurant without a backward glance.

In the streets of China Town Piper was helping one recently murdered ghost.

''Thanks for helping me.''

''When you wouldn't leave my front door step, you didn't leave me much of a chance. '' Mark leads Piper into the alleyway where he was murdered.

''Maybe this isn't such a good idea.'' Piper said, a bit hesitant as she glanced at the shadows nervously.

''Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.'' Mark insisted to a reluctant Piper who relented and followed.

''Too late for what?'' the nervousness in her voice came out more evident than she wanted to relent. Whatever could frightened a ghost, a being that was already dead it was something to worry about.

''It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called da hoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.''

''The Gates of Hell? I don't understand.'' Piper admitted, biting her lip slightly.

''If the gatekeeper, Yama, captures my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take me to Hell. Forever.''

''But you said you were murdered. How can...'' She started to ask when Mark interrupted.

''Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.''

They reach the spot. Piper looks down and gasps. The body is burned to a crisp and not recognizable.

Is that you?" Piper whispered. Mark gave a slight nod to her question. At the far end of the alleyway, a white mist rises. Through the mist, an ancient Asian figure appears in costume, riding an armored horse and carrying a large staff.

Mark turns and sees the figure galloping toward them.

"Yama!" Mark exclaimed, taking step back. Piper spun around and jumped backwards in fear.

"Yama?" She asked, beginning to panic. "Run" Piper managed to order waving her hands at him to try and get him to move. Mark shook his head sadly

''It's too late. You better go. Run!''

Piper waves her hands and freezes Yama.

''What happened?'' He asked simply and Piper shifted from foot to foot uncertainly.

"I'm a good witch, remember?" Piper answered softly.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze." She explained quickly, her eyes still staring at Yama.

"For how long?" Mark wondered aloud and Piper reached toward him as if to pull him along.

"Not very, let's go." She ordered and they ran hastily down the alley away from Yama. Just as they reached the end of the alley Yama unfroze, his eyes glowing angrily.

They both turn and run out of the alleyway. As soon as she disappears from sight, Yama unfreezes. He points his long staff and gallops down the alleyway and stops near the body. He turns his head and in the blacked holes of his warrior's mask, his eyes glow eerily.

During that time Prue had arrived home, still hurt and upset by the little tidbit she had recently learned. She had arrived and wanted to take a nice soak to get her mind off things when the telephone rang. Upon answering it she then learned that Piper in fact did plan a surprise party. Getting off the phone her annoyance only elevated when it seemed like the universe was conspiring against her as the doorbell rang.

''Look Andy go away! I don't want to...'' she started to say as she opened the door only to come face to face with Naruto.

''Well geez Miss Halliwell you could at least remember my name.'' the blond said feigning mock hurt.

''Sorry...thought you were someone else. What are doing here?'' she asked, surprised that the blond had shown up on her doorstep.

''Piper called me. Apparently she has a ghost problem.''

''Ghost? As in spirits?'' she skeptically asked.

''You're a witch and you've met warlocks and a demon. As someone who can move things with their mind should you really be skeptical?"

She sighed, realizing she was not going to get that bath. ''Come in...'' she said, closing the door behind the blond as he walked in.

''Did I tell you girls how nice this place is? It really is nice.'' he said despite the fact he didn't look around like any newcomer or guest would.

''Well it's been in the family of generations.''

''So what's up? You didn't seem so happy when you opened the door. Problems?''

''I just learned someone isn't who I thought he was.'' she said as she led the blond into the kitchen. She then pulled out a carton of juice and poured herself a glass.

''Oh...man problems? Let me guess it's the cop right? He's gay?'' Unfortunately at that time Prue was taking a sip of her drink and upon hearing that Prue couldn't help but end up doing a spit take on Naruto. She covered her mouth as she couldn't stop herself from laughing. ''Oh my god I'm so sorry.'' She couldn't help herself. Andy? Gay? After what they did a couple of days ago Prue had more Whine then she thought or Andy was a hell of an actor.

''This was a nice shirt.'' he mumbled looking down at the mess. ''And it's on my pants too.'' He said with a sigh. ''Good thing I'm wearing shorts underneath. Can I use your washer?''

''Yeah...I'm really, really sorry.'' she said as the blond took off his shirt. ''L-Let me go get you a towel,'' she said as she sat down the cup and went to the bathroom to get a towel. Naruto took off his shirt and toss it on the table and began undoing his belt when Prue walked in with a towel. ''I'll, let me take care of that,'' she said picking up his shirt.

''Thanks,'' he said as he started struggling with his belt. ''Damn belt...I think I put a loop too tight.''

''Need help?'' Prue asked, sitting the shirt back on the table as Naruto nodded.

''It'd be appreciated.''

''Hey I'm home, so how was whoaaa!'' Phoebe had to do a double-take at what she was seeing. ''So...what's going on here?'' From her point of view it looked like Prue was trying to take off Naruto's pants.

''Hey Phoebe!'' Naruto greeted, seemingly unfazed by what was going on. ''Nothing much, Prue was trying to help me get my pants off.'' And Naruto's comments really weren't helping the matter either. He really could be a bastard sometimes when it came to doing a joke.

''No! It's not what it looks like! I got some of my juice on Naruto so I was helping him out of his clothes.'' she paused, upon realizing how that sounded. ''I mean...well you know what I'm trying to say. I was trying to be nice.''

''Wow Sis, if that's nice I wonder what you do for a guy when you really like him.''

''PHOEBE!''

Thankfully for Prue's sanity Piper would only arrive later that evening giving time for Naruto's clothes to wash and for him to get redressed while she at last got that nice hot relaxing bath she was craving. Though in hindsight she wished she hadn't told Phoebe the surprise party was off before she went to take a bath.

Phoebe pounds on the bathroom door.

''Prue, you can't do this. Piper's going to be crushed.'' She called desperately only to turn around to find Piper, who glanced at her curiously.

"I'm going to be crushed?" Piper asked uncertainly.

Prue opens the bathroom door clad in a bath towel.'' The surprise party is off.'' Prue explained icily. Piper feigned a look of ignorance.

"What party?" She wondered aloud, looking toward Phoebe for help. Phoebe just shook her head in response.

"She's on to you. The restaurant called while we were out." Phoebe replied and Piper frowned, giving up at pretending she didn't know what they were talking about.

''Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier?'' Piper didn't think that a party would upset Prue that much.

''Let's just say it hasn't been a great day.'' the eldest responded cryptically.

''Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night?''

Phoebe interrogated. Prue was about to respond but another voice drew their attention.'' Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?''

Mark steps into the hallway looking for Piper. He stops when he sees Prue. And what a sight he was seeing. Like any straight male he couldn't help but state seeing a wet, almost naked, and attractive female before him.

''Hey, I'm practically naked here!'' Prue cried out indignantly as she tightened the towel around her form.

He turns his head, but doesn't leave.'' Whoops. Sorry.'' he apologized rather unconvincingly.

''What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?'' Phoebe asked, momentarily forgetting her quest to convince Prue not to avoid the party.''

''The name's Mark, and I'm not a drunk.'' He replied rather miffed.

''He's a ghost.'' Piper explained quickly, biting her lip. Prue's eyebrows rose.

''Excuse me. A what?'' Phoebe replied, wondering if she heard Piper right.

''A ghost. He was murdered, and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?''

Phoebe tries to use her jacket to cover Prue. '' Well, he can see us. That's for sure.''

''Hey.''

''Of all the days to be a dead man.'' He muttered to himself.

''You sure this guy's really a ghost?'' Piper tosses the mug to Mark. It passes right through him and nearly hits Naruto as it smashes on the floor behind him.

''Hey!''

''Sorry!'' Piper sheepishly replied.

The sisters, with a dressed Prue and Naruto joined together in the kitchen to discuss Mark's situation. ''So, how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in Hell?'' Phoebe asked, peeking over Piper's shoulder at Mark who was attempting to touch, anything.

''Because we can see him so he's one of the innocent we have to protect.''

''Protect from what? He's dead.'' Prue stated.

''Spirits who don't pass on can be feasted upon by a number of things. Soul devourers, Dream Eaters, and the likes. They normally stick to their particular gimmick, but there are the odd ones that seek out souls. Then the spirits can be captured and sold into slavery or be used as fuel for power or rituals. So in other words the end result is usually eternal torment of being in someone's stomach or spending an eternity hunting places. It's really a miserable existence as poltergeists can end up in various shapes and sizes and any place really. Either Malevolent or Benevolent it's really for the best to help them move on.'' the blond added his bit of knowledge.

''Wow...you really know a lot about this stuff.'' Piper complemented as Naruto nodded.

''I like to read.'' he responded with a simple shrug.

''Ok so all we have to do is get Mark's family to give him the proper burial, and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves on too.''

''Okay, so I'll call the police and let them know where the body is.'' Prue suggested simply.

''I already did. I just want to give them a little time to notify Mark's mom before I go and talk to her.'' Piper replied.

''Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?'' The eldest sister once more replied with that skepticism of hers.

''No. I'm just going to try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit.''

The phone rings and Phoebe heads over to answer it.

''Hello.'' She turns away and lowers her voice. ''Oh. Hi. I can't really talk right now. It's important? Ok, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. All right. Bye.'' She hangs up. ''That was my new boss calling. I got to run.''

Phoebe leaves the kitchen. Prue gets to her feet.

"Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you?" Prue wondered, getting up and pacing around the kitchen. She spun around to look at her sisters uncertain of which answer she wanted. Piper glanced over at her and shook her head.

"No, it was anonymous." She answered. ''Why? Did you decide to not go away with him?''

She explained as Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"His what?" Piper demanded receiving a nod from Prue.

"Yeah, I mean, you would think he would have remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack." Prue commented, crossing her arms.

"Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you?" Piper bombarded Prue and she avoided eye contact.

"I don't know… I didn't really hang around long enough to ask." She admitted. "A food trolley got in his way." Prue replied carefully and before Piper could respond Mark popped his head through the door.

Piper covers her eyes and sighs.

''Sorry.'' Mark retreats back through the door.

''You know? Don't these guys knock?'' They both shake their heads.

At the hotel Neptune Bar it was night time. Frankie began filling Phoebe in on the client he wants her to read.

''Look the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure. Anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night. Read his future. Tell him something good, and he'll extend his stay. Guaranteed.''

''Look, like I said, I don't always know when my psychic switch is going to be in the up position.''

''I have the utmost confidence in you, Phoebe, baby. I don't know how you do it, but keep it up, and you'll always have work here.''

Phoebe smiles and turns and sees the man at the counter finish his drink, grab his things and leave. He forgets his wallet on the table.

''Oh! Oh, excuse me, sir. Y-you forgot your...ohh.''

Phoebe picks up the wallet and promptly has a premonition.

The man walks out of the hotel. He walks down the front steps. As he crosses the street, he drops his briefcase. He leans forward to pick it up and a car approaches him from behind. The car horn blares. He turns and looks up, but it's too late. The car hits the man.

''You okay? What's the matter?'' He asked a little worried. Phoebe looked down at the wallet in her hand.

''Nothing.'' She hesitates, 'I, uh ... nothing.''

Phoebe looks down at the wallet in her hands.

At the manner one of the others sister was also trying to solve the problem at hand.

Mark sits in front of the television set. He tries to turn it on and watches as his finger passes clear through the set. It's a strange experience for him... to be dead.

Piper walks into the room carrying a blanket. She pauses as she watches him. He turns and sees her.

''Still new to me I keep forgetting I'm...'' He can't say it. He sees the blankets and stands up.

"Are those for me?" Piper laughed a little awkwardly and bit her lip.

"Yeah, but, uh, stupid question. Do ghosts sleep?" She wondered nervously.

"I don't even get cold anymore." Mark answered stoically and Piper frowned slightly.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized, tossing them into the chair beside her.

''Oh, it's okay. It's the thought that counts. I guess, um, it's finally sinking in, what's really happened. What I've lost. No more sucking down a bucket of oysters at the Wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and ... hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

Piper smiles as she hears the wistfulness in his voice.

''Your mom means a lot to you, huh?''

''She's a great friend. Was.'' Mark sits down. ''It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. Mom's a great cook. ''

''My grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef.''

''Really? Ever make a Peking Duck?'' He wondered and Piper shook her head.

"No, have you?"

"It's a piece of cake." Mark laughed and Piper joined in. "Mom told me I could have been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford."

"So you can make Peking duck and clone DNA" Piper joked.

"The duck's harder." Mark countered and they both laughed pleasantly. Piper took a few more steps forward and sat down next him on the couch.

"Well, I can talk about food all night long." She told him, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever." Mark retorted, starting to laugh again. Piper quickly joined in, turning to face him on the couch.

Meanwhile back at the Hotel Neptune Phoebe was pacing back and forth, waiting for Mr. Correy to show up. He turns into the hallway and stops in front of his door.

''Oh, Mr. Correy, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you.'' Phoebe said, her tone filled with urgency.

''You do? ''Mr. Corey asked, turning to glance over his shoulder to see if there was anyone else behind him.

''Yeah.'' Phoebe admitted quickly only to have him cut her off.

''Me? Oh, hey, you're that psychic, right?'' he asked with mock amusement.

''Yeah, right, look...'' Before she could finish he interrupted with another question.

''Is that how you knew my name?''

''No.'' Phoebe was used to people dismissing her as Looney during her 'lounge psychic' routine. But right now saving a life was more important than her pride. '' Uh, yes. Did you get the note that I left for you?'' She finally asked after stumbling over a response to the man's question.

''That note warning me not to go outside? That was you? '' He asked surprised, then told her,''You get your jollies out of trying to scare people, or is-is that how you drum up business?'' He asked, visibly irritated. He then turns to go into his room.

''What? You don't understand. I...''

The door opens and Mrs. Correy steps out into the hallway.

''Honey, where do you want to eat?''

''Hi.''

"What's she doing here?" Mrs. Corey wondered, pointing an accusatory finger at Phoebe who just rolled her eyes. Mr. Corey never took his eyes off of Phoebe and just responded.

"She sent the note." Mrs. Corey's eyes widened and the look she shot Phoebe mirrored her husband's. Phoebe shook her head slightly and pulled out his wallet so he could see it.

"It's not what you think. Look, when I picked up your wallet…" She began to explain but Mr. Corey didn't wait for an explanation.

''You stole my wallet?'' He immediately accused her as he snatched the wallet from her hand.

''I didn't steal your wallet.'' Phoebe snapped indignantly throwing her hands up dramatically. Mr. Corey sent her a glare as he folded his wallet up and placed it back in his pocket. The elevator bell rang and Mrs. Corey took a step toward it though her eyes never left Phoebe.

''I don't know what you want, but just stay away from us. You understand?''

The Correys turn to leave.

''But he's going to die. '' They step into the elevator only to stop and turn to stare at her because of the threatening accusation.

''Ah, that didn't come out right. ''The elevator door starts to close. Phoebe puts a hand out and stops it. ''Ooh. Look, I can't tell you how I know this, but, I swear, if you go outside you're going to get run over by a pink...wait. You don't have your briefcase. That's good. That's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase.''

''Leave us alone, or I'm going to call hotel security.''

Nick Correy pushes the elevator door button and the doors close on Phoebe.

At the Buckland Auction House Prue opens her officer door and enters only to find a bouquet of flowers on her desk. She pushes the door behind her and walks into the office. Standing behind the door near the wall is Andy, whom Prue hadn't seen yet.

She leans in and smells the flowers. Andy pushes the door closed.

''Hi.''

"Hi." Andy greeted softly, taking a few cautious steps toward her. Prue hit the card against her palm for no other reason but to have something to do with her hands as she continued to avoid his eyes.

"You of all people should know bribery is a crime." She told him and Andy approached her, only stopping once he was right in front of her.

"Apologizing isn't, is it?" He asked. "Look, Prue. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before. I should have. I was going to." He continued, hating that he had kept it silent. He didn't really know why he hadn't told her. Maybe it was because he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. To doubt him, to doubt herself. Now, however, he'd give so much to have told her before now. To save her the pain he knew she was feeling though she hid it as best she could.

"Really? When?" Prue demanded quietly, so he wouldn't be able to hear her voice crack slightly. "Before or after the doors to our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?" She asked, knowing that was the result of the weekend away.

"Okay, I deserved that." Andy admitted, giving a slight nod. Before he could say anymore Prue continued.

"I don't understand how you couldn't have found the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me." Andy sighed appearing a little mad that she thought him so low.

"Come on, Prue. You know me better than that." He countered, taking his hands out of his pockets and leaning against her desk.

''Do I?''

''Prue, it was an innocent dinner. That's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her. Is that so horrible?'' Andy asked in slight frustration. He was careful to keep his voice under control so as not to start a full-fledged argument between them. After all, this was pretty much his fault and he knew it.

"No, no it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is." Prue whispered the hurt evident in her voice.

"Which I've already apologized for." Andy replied, not knowing what more he could say. He looked into her eyes and saw not only the hurt he expected but also conflict. "Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue?" He asked, leaning across her desk toward her. Prue stayed silent though she wanted so much just to tell him. "Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret." Andy pulled away and left hastily. Prue watched him go and her chance to open up disappeared when the door closed behind him.

Elsewhere on a roof somewhere Naruto stood as he looked down as the middle school students exited the building. As he waited until the Jenkins girl was in sight a portal opened behind him. Out stepped a red head with emerald eyes and a strong magical aura.

''I hope I didn't disturb you...'' He said as the red-head joined him.

''There wasn't much to disturb. So about this girl?''

''I've been keeping tabs on numerous people. This girl however has the makings for a vast amount of power. Her sister was kidnapped by demons seven years ago and for that reason the girl is heavily investing her time in magic in hopes of finding her.''

''So you want me to train her?''

''This brand of magic is far different from your own. While I hope you become the girl's mentor of sorts I think it'll be better if I can sway a local high level witch to train the girl.''

The woman began to stretch as her loosely-buttoned black sweater rose a bit. ''I'll see what I can do.''

''I knew I could count on you Gwen.''

Elsewhere, Piper and Mark arrive at the Chao residence. Piper walks up the porch and rings the bell. She turns to Mark.

"If you speak her language then she'll trust you."

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Chao asked politely.

"Hello, my name is Piper." Mark said in Chinese. Piper's eyes flickered nervously toward him before she said the same syllables. She really had no idea what she was saying. Mrs. Chao nodded in understanding and Piper continued to say what Mark told her. "I need to talk to you."

"You speak Chinese?" Mrs. Chao wondered, speaking Chinese and Piper glanced worriedly at Mark. Mrs. Chao, following her eyes, looked right at Mark but saw nothing. Mark thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Berlitz, it's about Mark."

"You know where he is?" She pleaded, taking Piper's hands hopefully. Mark looked confused for a moment.

"She asked if you know where I am." Mark told the sisters and both looked surprised.

''Wait. You - you don't?'' Piper responded to the woman in English.

''No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.'' Mrs. Chao responded in English.

"The police haven't notified her yet?" Mark wondered aloud.

"How's that possible…? I mean that he hasn't called." Piper replied uncertainly.

"I don't know. It's not like him. When did you last see him?" Mrs. Chao asked and Piper bit her lip, flustered.

"Uh… well." She began carefully, trying to work up the courage to tell Mrs. Chao about him.

"Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me." Mark insisted and Piper gave a slight shake of her head.

"I can't…" Piper whispered to him, only to quickly remembering that Mrs. Chao was watching her closely, hanging on her every word. "Err… I can't remember the last time actually, but if I see him or hear from him I- I'll let you know." She promised awkwardly.

Piper turns and walks down the front steps.

''Thank you. Thank you.''

Mark stops her.'' You can't walk away, Piper. You have to tell her. ''Mrs. Chao turns and heads back inside the house. Desperate, he chases after her.'' Mom. No! ''He runs up the steps and heads for the front door. He's immediately stopped by a force shield. He falls back to the ground. The eyes of the lion amulet hanging on the nail on the door frame glows and fades.

''What happened?''

''She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairy tales she told me growing up are true, and I'm going to burn in hell.''

Back at the manner Prue was currently scrubbing the stove Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

''Man trouble?'' Phoebe guessed sounding dejected as she just stood and watched her eldest sister.

''I don't want to talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? ''Prue responded, not looking up to meet Phoebe's gaze but continuing to scrub. She did glance up as Phoebe walked past her toward the cabinets. "By the way, where were you last night?" Phoebe ignored the question and grabbed a pair of yellow gloves and walked back to Prue where she hastily pulled them on. Prue tilted her head in confusion. "Something wrong?" She asked, the worry for her younger sister shining through.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Phoebe puts the gloves on.

''Ok, you never clean, and you'll talk about anything. What's up?'' Prue probed gently.

"Nothing." Phoebe snapped and began scrubbing furiously. Prue reached out and grabbed her hand, halting her in her cleaning.

"Phoebe." She pleaded and Phoebe threw the scrubber down giving up. She knew there was no way to get out of telling Prue now.

"Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over by a pink Cadillac." Phoebe confided. Prue pulled away as her little sister began to speak but still listened intently.

"A pink Cadillac?" Prue echoed in disbelief, raising her eyebrows. If the situation hadn't been so serious she probably would have laughed. Phoebe turned away throwing her hands up desperately.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. I saw it and I don't know what to do about it." Phoebe insisted, walking over to the sink to clean off the scrubber. Her eyes flickered to Prue hoping for a little advice.

"Well, did you warn him?" Prue asked, the obvious suggestion and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I tried; he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're going to die?" Phoebe replied and was met by a few moments of silence as Prue thought the situation over.

"Where is he now?" She demanded and Phoebe tensed at the expected question. She bit her lip and answered in a small voice.

After a sigh Phoebe responds. ''The Hotel Neptune.''

''Oh, what were you doing there?'' the place was way too pricey considering Phoebe didn't have a job.

''I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead. Yell at me.''

''Phoebe, you have to save him. You can't let him out of your sight.'' Prue answered instead and Phoebe gave a slight nod.

''Oh, don't worry. I waited until he went to sleep, and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe till morning. ''

Phoebe waits for the rest, but Prue returns to scrubbing the stove.'' Hey, wait. That's it?'' The younger sister asked confused. ''You're not going to get mad at me?''

''You were trying to do something good, and now you're going to get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.'' Piper and Mark walk into the kitchen.

"You guys have to see this." Piper announced, reaching for the remote that was kept in the kitchen and flipping the small television on. Prue and Phoebe exchanged a glance before turning to watch the television closely.

"They found my body." Mark explained for their benefit.

''Although police reported that the body was burned beyond recognition.''

''It's finally over.''

''...personal effects found at the scene preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triads.''

''Hey. That can't be! That's the guy who killed me.'' Mark commented in relief as the reporter continued.

''...Wong, who was a suspect in two gang-related slayings last year...''

Phoebe gets a premonition.

Tony sits in his office. Behind him is a sign with two Chinese characters on it. Tony stands up and leaves. The premonition lingers on the sign.

''Oh, no. Wait. I see him. Wong. He's still alive.'' Phoebe announced, keeping her eyes closed to keep the premonition going to memorize as much about the scene as she could.

"Of course he's still alive. That's me they found" Mark insisted pointing again at the screen where the crime scene was once again visible.

"Can you see where he is now?" Prue asked quickly, leaning closer to Phoebe. She was silent a moment as she studied the background for evidence of a location.

"I-I see a sign. Uh quick give me a pen!" Phoebe answered hastily, glancing at Piper who turned to pull a pen out of the drawer behind her.

Piper gets a pen out of the drawer.'' I don't understand why Wong would want to kill me. I never did anything to him.''

"I don't understand why Wong would want to kill me. I never did anything to him." Mark lamented, ignoring the sister moment, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"You do look kind of like him." Piper pointed out with a shrug as she looked from the television to Mark and back again comparing the faces. Prue nodded in agreement to Piper's observation.'' Maybe he used you to fake his own death.''

She writes the characters on the palm of her hand and shows it to Mark.

"What does that mean?" She asked, recognizing the symbols as Chinese words. Mark read it quickly.

"Warhai Imports." Mark read and Piper glanced up.

"The warehouse in Chinatown?" Piper wondered glancing at Mark who gave her a slight nod.

Arriving at Wu Han Imports, Chinatown, Piper and Mark walk into the office.

''I don't know about this, Piper. I think it's too dangerous.''

''It's your only chance.''

Piper and Mark make their way up the stairs to the second floor office. ''Piper, listen to me. You don't want to go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.''

''I can freeze things, remember?'' she snapped.

''But there are three thugs in there.'' Mark added.

"Keep talking," Piper replied shortly. Mark threw his hands up in the air.

"With guns." He tried again

"Even better,'' Piper offered in a falsely chipper voice.

''Wait, wait, wait. He's got an amulet on the door. I can't go in. ''He pointed out. Piper looked at it for a split moment before leaning forward, unhooking it, and tossing it to the ground. She turned and looked at him pointedly, his former smile now gone. "Never mind." Mark finally gave in and the sisters exchanged a glance and a determined nod. "Aren't you scared?" He asked in disbelief.

''Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing.'' Taking a breath, Piper rushes into the office.

The door bursts open and Piper runs into the office. The four men in the office turn around. Tony Wong holds out his sees them and gasps and on instinct she froze them.

''Ok. Whew. We got to hurry.'' Piper puts the newspaper on Tony Wong's open hands. The headline reads: TONY WONG FOUND DEAD. She steps back and holds up the camera.

''Say cheese.''

She snaps the photo and everyone unfreezes. She sees them move, screams, turns and runs out of the office.

''Run!''

Tony looks down at the newspaper in his hands.

''Come on.'' One thug said.

''Let's get her.'' Another suggested.

The four of them run out of the office after Piper.

Piper runs for her car. She gets in and starts the engine.

Tony Wong and his thugs step out into the street. They point their guns at Piper's retreating car, license #3B583Y8, as they wave the bystanders away.

''Move! Move!''

As she drives away, Tony Wong writes down her license number.

Piper exits the Police department after sneaking the photograph into Andy's interoffice mail.

''Ok, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's interoffice mail.''

''My afterlife's in the hands of a cop named Andy.''

''He's an inspector, and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do.''

''Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have any way of identifying the body as mine.''

''I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then.''

''I don't know what to say.''

Piper opens the door for Mark.

''Don't say anything. I made you a promise, didn't I? ''

On the other side of the parking lot, Andy gets out of his car. He takes a sip from his coffee cup, turns and sees Piper standing by her open car door.

He makes his way toward her.

''As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.''

''Talking to yourself, huh?'' Andy called teasingly as he approached. Piper's eyes widened in surprise and Andy could have laughed at her expression of bewilderment. She bit her lip slightly and quickly slammed the door shut and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Andy… hi." She replied, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah, it's uh, an old habit of mine; I do it all the time. It drives Prue crazy." She added, hoping it sounded believable. It apparently did as Andy seemed to believe her.

"My mom used to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person." He explained while Mark listened to the conversation amused at Piper's cover up.

"Yeah? Interesting." Piper agreed with a short laugh.

"Very." Mark added receiving a glare in his direction from Piper who was trying to appear nonchalant. Andy glanced around her for a moment before looking back at her. He seemed to be having a silent to debate.

"Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Oh nothing, you know, just passing by." She answered, with a wave of her hand toward the road, again trying to keep at ease. Andy glanced down at his cup before asking what he had really wanted to say.

"Prue tell you what was going on?" He asked, almost positive she had.

Piper's smile fell slightly not entirely sure if she should say yes. Prue could get upset about that.

"No…" Piper lied, pausing for a moment. She couldn't just leave Andy like that. Besides she wanted them to stay together. "Well, yeah." She quickly changed her mind. Andy looked at her silently for a moment and Piper added. "Kind of screwed up, huh?"

''Any idea what I should do?''

''Oh, that Andy.'' Mark suddenly realized.

''Yeah.'' She replied automatically to Mark before she could stop herself.

Andy turns and looks at who Piper's talking to and he doesn't see anyone. Piper tries to cover.

''I mean, yeah, um ... hmm. Just give her some space. Let her work it through. ''She shrugs. '' Yeah, okay.''

He gives Piper a hug. ''Thanks. Take care.''

Andy turns and leaves. ''You, too.''

Piper turns and sees Mark smiling at her.'' What?''

''You're really a sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I want to take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you.''

Piper glances around again, opens the car door and motions Mark to get into the car. He slips into the car and she shuts the door.

Back at the Hotel Neptune Phoebe tries once more to save Nick Correy.

The elevator door dings, the doors open and Nick Correy steps out into the lobby. Phoebe intercepts him.

"Oh, Mr. Corey!" She called at once, jumping in front of him to block his path. Mr. Corey's eyes snapped up to look at Phoebe.

"Stay away" He snapped in return. He roughly pushed Phoebe to the side and held his other hand out in front of him as if to ward her away from him. Mr. Corey sped up his walk as he headed for the front doors of the hotel.

"Please! You have got to believe me." Phoebe insisted, trailing after him. Mr. Corey kept walking but he glanced over his shoulder at Phoebe.

"You locked me in my room, didn't you?" He accused.

"Yeah, but just for your own protection…" She tried, offering an innocent smile and a shrug. It was worth a shot. It worked on her sisters most of the time. However, Mr. Corey just looked away in disgust.

"What do you want? Money? Is this what this is? A Shake-down?" Mr. Corey asked, his voice now dripping with frustration. Phoebe equally frustrated threw her hands in the air as she stomped after him.

"No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me!" She shouted as they reached the front doors. Mr. Corey stopped just inside them and pointed an accusatory finger her way and Phoebe stopped abruptly.

"You're crazy." Mr. Corey concluded, turning to leave as Phoebe saw a flash of her premonition. Mr. Corey getting hit by the car. In desperation, Phoebe pointed back at him.

"If you walk out that door, you're a dead man!" She insisted and then fell silent as she realized exactly how wrong that came out. Mr. Corey ignored her and got the attention of the door greeter who was on the phone.

"Call security!" He ordered, pointing at Phoebe before heading out the doors.

"Mr. Corey, don't do it!" Phoebe yelled, before taking off after him. Mr. Corey stopped just outside the door and glanced back down at his watch before taking to the steps. Phoebe slipped through the closing doors and ran after him.

"Wait! Watch out!" She shouted as Mr. Corey dropped his briefcase in the road, just like in her premonition. She glanced over and saw the pink Cadillac driving toward him and rushed down to help. The horn of the car blared and Phoebe leaped at him, tackling him safely to the ground. Phoebe quickly picked herself up off the ground as Mrs. Corey ran up to her husband, looking panicked. "That'll be twenty dollars. Tip not included." Phoebe snapped, turning to leave the Corey's watching her in confusion.

Night soon struck San Francisco, at which Piper arrived at Mark's place and opened the door. She then turns on the light and took a gander around.

''This is your place?'' she softly asked as she looked around. '' It's beautiful.''

''Thanks.''

She picks up a book on the desk.

''Camus. I'm impressed. ''She remarked, holding it up for him to see. Mark smiled slightly and turned to regard her curiously.

''Wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course, I could say that about almost everything, I guess.''

"I love this world as a dead world, and always there comes an hour where one is weary of prisons, and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of the living heart." Piper read from the book.

"I like that part." He admitted.

"Me too." She agreed, continuing to flip through the book. She stopped when Mark reached his hand out toward the book, as if to bring her attention back to him.

"Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out." Mark offered as a form of a joke before walking around her and pointing up at the top of his bookshelf. "I want you to reach for something" He told her. Piper immediately noticed the little black box on the top of the shelf and went to get it. Mark walked away to the couch and Piper joined him a few moments later. "Go ahead, open it." He allowed as Piper sat down next to him and obeyed. She gently pulled out several thin pieces of paper and looked at them uncertainly.

"What are they?" She wondered and glanced over at him for an explanation.

"My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving them in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours." Mark told her simply. At the unexpected request Piper's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"But they belong in your family…" Piper began in protest but Mark cut her off.

"I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favor; use them at your sister's birthday party. From what I've seen, Phoebe needs a little help with the planning." Mark requested, laughing a little at the end. The comment about her little sisters allowed Piper a short smile as she gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Prue doesn't want a party." Piper disagreed, the smile fading as she looked back down at the recipes in her hand.

"Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it, but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted." Mark advised.

At the Halliwell Manner Prue was currently resided in her bedroom, flipping through the television channels. Phoebe opens the door and walks into the room. ''Prue, what are you doing?''

"Just flicking through channels." Prue replied absentmindedly with a shrug.

"You don't flick, you never flick." Phoebe countered sounding a little worried for her eldest sister. Prue just smiled slightly and her eyes flickered to look at her little sister.

"Well, I flick now." She stated a hint of humor in her voice. Her eyes narrowed upon studying Phoebe for a few moments. "Are you okay? You look…" Prue trailed off.

"Awful?" Phoebe suggested with a smile. She unconsciously ran a hand slowly through her disheveled hair. "I know, but I feel fine." She insisted. Prue's eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered Phoebe's premonition problem.

"Did you warn that guy?" Prue wondered aloud.

"I did better than that. I saved that guy." Phoebe responded causing her older sister to break into a smile. "And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him, but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. It felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference." She continued to ramble while Prue listened silently. Phoebe's smile widened as she realized exactly how she sounded just then. "Can you believe it's me saying this?" She laughed and Prue couldn't stop herself from joining in.

"What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises." Prue agreed, thinking of everything that had been going on lately. Phoebe's smile faded and she looked down at her hands trying to decide whether to bring up Andy or not.

"Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you going to do about Andy?" Phoebe asked, deciding Prue needed to talk about it. Prue sighed softly, her smile fading as well.

"I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him our secret, so what's the point?" She confessed.

Phoebe shook her head slowly and immediately jumped to respond in a more positive light.'' We're The Charmed Ones, Prue, not The Doomed Ones. We have lives like everyone else. Call him. Go see him. Do something. Give to get. That is the secret of life, not our powers.''

Downstairs the front door of the mansion opens as Piper and Mark walk into the house. Piper closes the door. Mark is thoughtfully quiet.'' You okay?''

''Yeah. I was just thinking ... in walking under the stars...what's really up there? What's waiting for me?''

''I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there.''

''I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say good-bye, Piper.''

Piper feels the same way. She places her palm about an inch away from his cheek as if to touch him.

''Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin ... that my touch gives you comfort.''

''No, I ...''

''Just close your eyes.'' He automatically leans forward, she reaches up ... and their lips almost touch in a pretend kiss.

Piper and Mark pull away from each other. ''Where were you my whole life?''

Piper chuckles in response to the question.

The front door bursts open and. Piper screams as Two of Tony Wong's Thugs grab Piper.'' No! Piper!'' he cried out as he tried in futile to do something to slow them down.

The two thugs say something in Chinese as they pick Piper and attempted to carry her out the door when something impacted their faces, sending them flying back.

Piper startled and her hair disheveled looked up at her savior.

''We were wondering where you ran off too?''

''Sorry, I was investigating where the murder went down. You alright?'' he asked as he continued to hold the middle sister in his arms bridal style.

''Yeah...I'll live. Just a fright that's all.'' she explained as It was a sudden fright that's all.

Prue and Phoebe ran down the stairs. ''What's wrong? What happened? And why is Piper in Naruto's arms?''

Unfortunately the words didn't seem to want to come out of either of their mouths to form an explanation.

''Wow first Prue and now Piper? So when am I going to get a little action?'' Phoebe asked with a mischievous smirk.

''Phoebe!'' Prue snapped in annoyance. She really wished her younger sister stopped insinuating something was going on between her and Naruto

''Wong's men tried to take Piper.'' Mark finally explained as Naruto set her down.

''Ooh!'' Phoebe let out upon finally seeing the unconscious men. ''They know where we live? What do we do?''

''We track the man down and get Wong and all his men arrested for one. And I know just how to do it. We're going to give Wong what he came for, but on our terms.''

''Ok, back up, you want to let the murderous gangster get his hands on my sister?''

''Trust me Prue, no harm will come to her. You and Phoebe will be there to see to that. It's a little something I like to call a henge.''

Sometime later at Wu Han Imports Piper found herself tied up in her chair while Tony Wong sits at his desk filling his gun with bullets. She really hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing.

''The first time I saw you, I thought you were a ghost.''

''You know, these ropes are really tight if you could just untie my hands?''

Tony Wong snaps the gun back into place and stands up.

''Why did you kill Mark?''

''I needed his identity.'' He grabs a handful of Piper's hair and pulls back. She grunts. ''Who else knows I'm alive? ''

She doesn't say anything. He walks around Piper.

''I...had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life, but you screwed it all up.''

At that same time at the police department Andy was sitting at his desk. He picks up the case file folder. The mail person puts the interoffice mail on his desk. ''Thanks.''

Andy picks up the phone to make a call. As he goes through the file folder, he absently picks up the envelope in his in tray. He opens it and finds the photo of Tony Wong with the newspaper.

Andy puts the phone down as he stares at the photo.

Meanwhile back at Wu Han import Mark and Naruto enters the building. ''I hope you know what you're doing.''

''Trust me I got this. Like my brother with a liquor bottle.'' he said as two thugs ran towards them.

Tony could hear the commotion down stairs.

''I'll take her. You shoot anyone who comes through that door.''

He unties Piper as his Thugs run to the door with the exception of two of them. ''Are you two deaf or something? I said get ready.'' The two thugs share a glance as one of them turned to Wong and he was sent flying into the wall. Before the thugs could turn and fire the door was kicked off the hinges, slamming into them and sending them crashing into the ground unconscious.

Tony got up, took aim at Prue and fired his gun.'' Look out!'' Piper waves her hands and freezes the bullet mid-air.

Prue gasps.'' Thanks, sis.''

Prue and Phoebe rush over to free Piper.'' Right back at you, sis.''

''How long does this last again?''

''Not very.'' Time resumes. The bullet continues and hits the vase near the wall. Tony turns around and is startled when he finds them behind him.

''Who are you people?'' He demanded, backing away from them toward the door.

Prue uses her power and pushes Tony out the door. ''That's for trying to hurt my sister you scum!''

Tony Wong falls out the door and down the stairs. He lands on the floor. In the background, sirens could be heard approaching. Tony scrambles to his feet and runs out the front door.

Andy and a couple of police cars stop in front of the Imports Building just as Tony Wong runs out the front door. They take up position behind their open car doors, their guns on Tony Wong.

''Police! Freeze!'' One officer shouted at him. Andy knelt behind his car door with his gun pointed at Tony. Wong made a move to shoot at Andy, but Andy was the quicker shooting him down first.

Andy stands up and keeps his gun on Tony. He then sees a tape recorder sticking out of Wong's shirt.

''Why did you kill Mark?''

''I needed his identity.'' A female grunt could be heard. ''Who else knows I'm alive? ''

No response was given. All that could be heard was the sound of footsteps.

''I ... had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life, but you screwed it all up.''

''You officer! I want an investigation into any civilians by the name of Mark that have gone missing within the 48 Hour time frame that Wong was reported dead.

From the second floor balcony, Naruto, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Mark look down at Tony's body on the road.

''I've never seen anybody killed before.''

''Jeremy.'' Prue pointed out.

''Javna.'' Phoebe added.

''Too many to count.'' Naruto contributed with a shrug.

''I mean humans.'' Piper mutters in response to her companions' smart ass comments.

''Come on. We need to get out of here before Andy sees us.'' Prue stated as they turn and leave the balcony.

Meanwhile, down below, Tony Wong's spirit leaves his body. He stands up, turns around and looks back at his body still on the road.

Shocked at seeing himself dead, he backs away and heads for the alley. Andy and the other officers cautiously approach the body on the road.

In the alleyway Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Mark head down the back fire escape and into the alley.

As they run out the back of the alley, Mark sees Tony Wong running into the alley.

"Wong…" Mark breathed. Tony Wong stared at them uncertainly.

"But… you're dead." Tony pointed out, not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, so are you." Mark countered. Behind Tony, Yama appeared in a swirl of fog.

"Mark, I think you should get outta here." Piper suggested hastily, grabbing on to Prue's arm in fear. Tony tried to back away from Yama, but Mark grabbed hold of him and threw him against the alley wall.

"Make a wish, bastard." Mark hissed and tossed him into Yama's lance. Tony screamed as his spirit was sucked into the point of the lance. Mark took a few steps back as the lance turned to him.

Yama then turns and points his spear at Mark.

''Now ...you are next.'' The ghostly incarnation's intent was obvious from his very eyes which were glowing.

Piper shouts and stands in between Mark and Yama.

''No! You can't take him. He's a good man. He doesn't belong with you.'' Piper shouted at the demon.

Yama's eyes glow green. Prue and Phoebe step up and flank Piper; the three of them stands between Yama and Mark. Yama's eyes continue to glow as he moves a bit closer to them. It appeared he was silently thinking it over.

''You know full and well you can't harm them Yama!'' Naruto said stepping forward. ''They are the Charmed Ones! You have to uphold the balance like all the others! So unless you want to anger the higher beings you might want to think about your options.''

Yama's eyes shortly after stopped glowing. He lifts his spear up and vanishes in a golden haze.

A week later the sisters found themselves attending Mark's funeral.

''Let us remember, though we gather in sorrow, we are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life, and the redemption of his spiritual journey. Let us take a moment of silence.''

Mark stands on the side and watches his mother grieve.

"All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, Mom." He whispered his voice cracking as he saw her pain. Mark slowly approached the Halliwell sisters, his gaze focusing on Prue first. "Take it from me, Prue. Don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious." He advised and Prue offered him a watery smile.

"I won't." She promised. Mark turned away from her and his eyes focused on Piper; her brown eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wished…" He began, but trailed off. There were no words to explain what he wanted to say, but Piper didn't need him to explain.

"I know. Me too." Piper agreed softly. Mark reached his hand out to touch her face, stopping just before her while she closed her eyes tightly. He slowly pulled away. "I'm going to miss you, Piper." Piper smiled sadly as another man materialized in at the back of the ceremony.

Piper smiles at him through her tears.

On the other side of the grass, the ghostly figure of an older Asian man materializes. Phoebe sees him.

''Who's that man?''

Mark turns around and smiles.

''That's my dad. I guess this really is good-bye.'' Mark replied with mixed emotions. Phoebe offered him a quick wave as he turned around and approached his father. The two embraced and vanished away.

Piper nods. Phoebe waves. Mark heads over to the man waiting for him. When he reaches him, they put their arms around each other's' shoulders. They turn and continue walking. They vanish mid-stride.

Piper takes a shuddering breath. Phoebe puts her arms around Piper.

''Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy.'' she said with a half laugh-half cry.

Prue reaches over and holds onto Piper's hand. ''It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock.''

''Yeah.'' Piper agreed wholeheartedly.

The front door of the manor opens. The sisters enter at just leaving the funeral.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all." Prue spoke up as she hung up their jackets next to the door. She cast a sly look at Piper that was missed by the youngest Halliwell. Phoebe glanced back at her eldest sister curiously.

"Are you serious?" She asked uncertainly. Prue gave a confident nod in response.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right." Prue decided.

Piper puts her arm around Prue's shoulders and gently leads her over to the living room.''Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that ...'cause ...''

They turn the corner and find the room filled with guests and decorated for a birthday party. ''SURPRISE!'' Numerous guests cried out as they began to clap.

''Did I get ya? I got ya.'' Piper asked, then stated a bit smugly.

''Yeah, you got me.' She agreed.

Phoebe holds out the gaily wrapped birthday present.

''And an actual birthday gift that's paid for. I hope you like it.''

Prue takes the box and gives Phoebe a hug.'' I'm speechless.''

''Happy birthday.''

Piper though, still had her mind on the past few days event. She was brought out of her silence when a voice said, ''Champagne?''

She turned and met face to face with Naruto. ''Hey Piper.''

''Naruto...'' she said taking the glass and saying a quick thank you.'

''Yeah...I'm hope I'm not intruding. Phoebe sent me an invitation and I didn't have anything else to do at the moment.'' He said a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

''No it's okay, so where are you from exactly? You never specifically told us?''

''Well you can say I was born in Japan, but as you can see I have a mixed heritage. Asian, some islander, a bit American, and lord know what else.'' He added with a grin as Piper chuckles.

''I'm just seeking employment. I don't know about being hired. Figured that be the kind of thing you would know 'Watcher.'''

''Like I said I do value your and other's privacy. I'm just mainly around if I sense evil in the area. Anyway, Restaurants at North beach are known for their quality, most of them. If you're hired I look forward of tasting one of your recipes. If not then it's the Quake's lost. You have that look about you that says cook.'' He stated as Piper looked at him with curiosity.

''And how can you tell that?''

Naruto grinned and said, ''I'm a cook in my own right. I don't specialize in anything in particular but I've dabbled into anything I can. I've been making food for years. One of the things I do is form a group of talented cooks to sample each other's food and try to refine our techniques.''

'That sounds interesting, but lately I've been finding myself busy to say the least.''

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, ''Just come when you can. No pressure. I can bring you a sample of a slice of my Strawberry Cheesecake.'' Naruto's cell phone begins to ring. ''Sorry I have to take this. Maybe I'll see you around some time Miss Halliwell,'' The blond said as he stepped out of the room to answer his call.

Piper watched as the mysterious blond stepped away and took a sip from her glass. Maybe her luck wasn't so terrible after all. And now that she thought about it she really had a thing for Blonds anyway.

Later that night Prue had finally went to her room after the party and was ready to turn in. Though what caught her interest was the rather large oak box on the dresser. It was lovely, expertly crafted and looked quite smooth. This must have been Phoebe's present for her. She wondered what made the perpetual, three day late card giver decide to get her a present this year. Picking up the box she moved over to the bed and sat on it.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect. The box was rather quite large. Opening it the first thing that caught her notice was an envelope and upon opening she began reading its contents.

Prue.

I look back upon the years and realize how much things have changed. I think back to all the fights and arguments growing up and how we never got along. Now that I think back when I first arrived back here that fateful day all those weeks ago I realized that I wasn't sure what to expect. I ran off to NYC and didn't take into consideration how much I would miss everything I left and I'm so sorry that I didn't consider how my actions must have hurt all of you. You were there for me not only as my sister and friend, but you practically raised me so I wanted to give something back. I know how much you love photography and how hurt I was when I broke your camera so I hope this makes up for it.

Love Phoebe

Prue had to brush away the tears that ran down her face. She placed the card down on her bed and now more than ever couldn't wait to see what was in the box. She had to push back a gasp as she opened the camera bag to see it was her old Camera. A few years go Phoebe had borrowed it without asking and ended up breaking it. What made it so a heated argument was the fact that the Camera was one of the few mementos she had from their mother.

After placing the Camera back in the bag she went to get some tissue to wipe away the tears. She placed the bag back in the box and placed it on the dresser. She went into the Kitchen where Phoebe was and practically squeezed her younger sister with the hug. ''Thank you. I love it.''

''I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess, I was feeling a little jealous you had something mom gave you that you could remember and I didn't consider how much it meant to you.''

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue's neck, "Happy Birthday Prue. I hope this makes up for all the late birthday cards."

"Thank you Phoebe. It more than makes up for it sweetie."

The two of them sat a moment only for a flash to go off startling them. ''Sorry...it was just too good a moment to pass up.'' Piper responded as she lowered the digital camera. ''A memory that should definitely be kept with us.''

A mischievous smile formed on Phoebe's face. ''Speaking of which you'll never guess what I caught Prue doing earlier.''

''PHOEBE!''


	5. The Dream Walkers!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPruexPiperxPhoebex?

0

0000000

Story Start

00000

So far for the Halliwell sisters, it seemed like it would be a normal day. The youngest Phoebe entered the Quake to see her sister. She gazed around the restaurant trying to spot her sisters when two guys walked up to her.

''Are your parents' terrorists? 'Cos baby, you're the bomb.'' The first guy said, laying on her a cheesy pickup line. His eyes looked the attractive Witch up and down, but his focus seemed to be on her bosom.

''Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell.'' The second one urged him on with a grin.

''Ah, excuse me?'' she responded adjusting the folder that was on her left arm. Naruto had dropped off the folder the other day. A lot of the notes and tips that the blond left was quite interesting. Out of the three sisters, Phoebe seemed to be the most eager to embrace their heritage.

''When you fell from Heaven did it hurt? 'Cos I know an angel when I see one.'' the first guy continued with his cheesy pickup lines.

''Hmm. I'm no angel. I'm a witch. But don't tell my sisters I told you.'' She walks over to Prue and Piper, who are sitting at a table. '' Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here,'' she exclaimed then noticed her sisters' gazes were focused on something else. ''What are you staring at?''

''They have been going at it for almost an hour,'' Prue said, pointing out a woman and guy making out. There was a sense of longing in Prue's voice.

''Oh, I can't even look,'' Phoebe remarked with a sigh, the site being a reminder of her recent not so successful love life.

''I know. I hate being single.'' Piper bristled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, Skye." Piper greeted sounding a little dejected followed quickly by Phoebe.

"Hey, Skye." She echoed a little more cheerfully than Piper.

''Hi.'' She places a glass of wine in front of Prue.

"Uh… I think there's been some kind of mistake. I didn't order this." Prue spoke up, looking at Skye while pointing at the wine glass. Skye smiled and gave a slight nod.

"I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you." Skye explained pointing around them to a young handsome man sitting in a wheelchair. All three pairs of eyes glanced around for a better view of the man Skye pointed out. He noticed the attention and held up his drink in greeting.

"Who's that?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowed. He seemed kind of shady. Prue bit her lip slightly at the attention while Phoebe cast her a teasing glance.

"I have no idea. I'm just following the bartender's orders, and apparently, he's had his eyes on Prue all night." Skye explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Prue sent a playful glare toward her youngest sister and looked toward Skye.

"Skye, can you do me a favor? Um, tell him to thank you and I'm very flattered, but I'm sorta seeing someone else." Prue pleaded hopefully, handing the drink up to the waitress. Skye nodded in understanding.

"Sure." She agreed with taking the drink back up.

"Thanks." Prue appreciated as Skye turned to take the drink back to him. Piper smiled and tilted her head in a scrutinizing manner.

"This is a nice change of attitude," Piper observed teasingly.

''You still haven't forgiven Andy huh?'' Phoebe asked, noticing how Prue seemed to have noticed the slight change in her sisters' demeanor ever since she found out about Susan.

''He should have told me,'' she responded with a heat glaze. ''He had plenty of time during these past few weeks? Did he think I wouldn't understand? It's the fact that he didn't like it was something to hide is what makes me doubt he isn't hiding something else.''

''Well to be fair you're hiding something of your own.'' Piper pointed out then shirks back slightly as Prue sent a glare her way that spoke 'traitor.'

''That's different,'' the oldest started to explain, ''...revealing our secret has dangerous consequences and makes us targets and it puts people around us in danger. Mentioning, 'oh hey, by the way, I was married,' when someone asked how have you been all these years is completely different.''

''Well maybe he was waiting for the right time. To be fair you guys did sort of jumped right back into things.''

''You're right, maybe it was too soon. There is so much to think about. But enough about my love life Piper what about yours? You seem content with just work and going home?''

''Well there is this guy,'' Piper began shyly. ''I mean he probably doesn't even really notice me.'' Only because he could be... " She shook away the thoughts. ''But knowing my luck he might end up being a demon or something.''

''Well at the very least you're going to have the hold down the fort for the weekend kay sis,'' Phoebe said wrapping an arm around Piper's neck.

''Hold down the fort?'' Piper responded in confusion.

''Well yeah, I mean if Naruto is free this weekend I can give him that tour I promise.'' the youngest responded pulling out her cell phone.

''Hold on what's this? Since when were you interested in Naruto?'' Despite the fact on how helpful their fellow magic user was, Prue still had her suspicions that he was another potential Jeremy waiting to happen.

''Oh come on now Prue I know you're angry with Andy now but you'll probably forgive him. Henceforth I get the cute blond. You can't have both of them you know.''

''For the last time! There is nothing going on between me and Naruto!'' Prue responded with a huff.

''Then why are you blushing?''

At that same time, Skye was speaking with the man in the wheelchair who had ordered the drink for Prue.

''She didn't want the drink?'' the wheel-chaired bound man asked. He was maybe in his thirties, wearing a bland grey shirt and black pants. He had a small jaw, large ears, and brown hair.

''I'm sorry, no. She's flattered and all but she's not interested.''

''Sure she is. How about you? Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me?'' The man asked, being rather aggressive as he reached out to caress Skye who pulled back.

''Oh, um, that's really sweet of you but I'm not allowed to date the customers.'' She said, gently refusing his advancements.

Later that night Piper found herself in the dream-scape once more. She was sitting back to back with her dream lover in a field of sorts. ''I'm sorry to hear that...'' he said as he reached back and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining. ''A ghost huh? Did I date a ghost once? We had a lot of emotional chemistry. The Physical aspect? Non-existent. Didn't help that she liked to tease me appearing naked half the time.''

''Oh, that's terrible,'' despite the words a smile formed on Piper's face. It was out of subdued laughter and she really did feel bad for the poor guy but she could understand how he felt in a way. ''So you haven't told me what you've been up to?''

''I found this woman who I've been searching for.''

''Oh...I see.''

''Not in that way,'' he quickly reassured her noticing how her response sounded deflated. ''I mean that I know this other person who I'm friends with and I think this other woman is this second woman's younger sister who was given up at adoption. So I'm trying to reunite them.''

''Wow, that's really noble of you.''

''What can I say? I like to help people. My life's calling is helping those who are in need even if it's just with a hammer and a smile. The hammer is a metaphor of sorts usually though I do tend to use from one from time. It's just the type a guy I am. One who walks amongst the wind and glide through life through the gentle breeze.''

Piper rested her head against the man's shoulder. ''How are we supposed to know when we meet each other if we can't even seem to communicate to each other who we are?''

''Maybe, maybe we use different forms of magic,'' he suggested with a shrug.

''Different forms of Magic?'' Piper voiced in confusion. There were different forms of magic now. She let out an oomph as she phased through her dream companion.

''Yeah, from what I understand there are different communities of magic and we all seemed to be blanketed from each other. It's the damnest thing." Elsewhere at that same time of night the waitress Skye was having a peaceful sleep.

''Hello, Skye.'' A husky voice greeted her.

Despite it's dark and whispery nature the voice managed to arouse the serving girl from her sleep. There in her room was the stranger from Quake, but he was not wheelchair bound.

''What the...'' She asked groggily before a hand wearing a black glove was placed over her mouth. She jumped and tried to push the hand away from her and get away from the man she recognized from Quake. The same man that had sent Prue a drink.

''Shh... '' He covers her mouth. ''You're in my world now, Skye.'' Her room turns into her dream. It's all red and there are clouds in the sky. Her soft carpet was replaced with hard concrete. Skye looked around and it seemed as if she was on top of a building except everything was tinged with red. She's now wearing a yellow evening dress. ''You look beautiful in that dress. I knew you would.''

''I don't understand.'' she was confused, disorientated from what was going on not to mention frightened. One moment she was in her room and the next she was on top of a roof. The sky was painted in a dull red and everything around seemed so dead.

''It's your dream, but it's my fantasy.'' He attempted to explain through a seductive whisper in her ear.

"Where am I?" She breathed. He laughed at the question and moved slowly to her other side though never taking his hands off of her.

"You're dreaming. I'm visiting." He clarified.

"You're in my dream?" Skye asked in confusion, turning to look over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, but I can make it mine." He replied, moving around in front of her and taking her hands in his.

''You can walk.'' She finally noticed. Despite seeing his able-bodied form before arriving at the roof it didn't finally click to now.

''In dreams, I can do anything. I can dance in your dreams, I can alter your dreams,'' They start dancing.''... and I can kill you in your dreams.''

''No, please.'' She whimpered, unable to break away.

''Did you know that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life.'' He takes her to the edge of the roof. He makes her look down and you can see that it's a long way down to the bottom.

''Please don't hurt me!'' She cried out in fear. This was no dream but a nightmare. Even the air itself was thick, like a foggy mist.

''Hehehe. Now, Skye, you rejected me and now you gotta pay.''

''Please, don't do anything!'' She screamed again the same time he did as she struggled to break free of his grasp. He teasingly pushed her closer to the edge.

He laughs at her cries. '' Sweet dreams.'' He whispered and kissed her cheek before pushing her off the edge. The last thing to escape her mouth before her life was claimed were her screams.

That morning the body of Skye was found twisted in her bed. The police were there, investigating the unusual death. Among the cops were detective Morris and Andy.

''What do we got here? Her name is Skye Russell, early twenty's, a waitress at Quake.'' Morris noted as all the clues of the woman's identity were jotted down in the path.

''Every bone in her body's been crushed,'' Andy noted from what they saw from the medical examiner's report.

''The coroner said it's as if she's fallen off a twenty story building.''

''But we're in a closed apartment, on the ground floor and the body hasn't been moved.''

At the manor the Halliwell sisters were going about their day, unaware of the danger one of them was in. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Hoping to tone her body to add to her overall appeal to attract a new love interest and hopefully maybe a new relationship, or maybe have a bit of fun...mostly the romance though. Her dream lover did mention that while most guys were enamored by breasts, but he was an ass man himself. Despite how shameless he acted sometimes at least he was honest and was more playful and flirty then just being an outright sleaze.

Prue though was curled up in one of the Manor's many chairs.

''Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper.'' Piper cried out in frustration as she stopped mimicking the movements in the videos. She huffed out, panting slightly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her white crop top was soaked in sweat and like her black sweats was starting to stick.

''Piper, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. Nineteen-ninety-five for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon.'' Prue replied, with that humor of hers which usual was a mixture of being dry, sarcastic, or something along those lines.

''Yeah. Well, it's worked. She's the most desirable female in America. What every man wants.'' The middle sister stated begrudgingly. Some people seemed to have all the luck. She was a good person, wasn't she? So would her being able to shed a few pounds be all that bad.

''That woman? Of course, men want her. Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man.'' Prue stated as Phoebe walked in eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

''Tons of fun, lots of heats, and no strings attached. That's what I want.'' The youngest listed off with a grin on her face.

''I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second.''

''Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?''

''Not to change the subject or anything, but has anyone seen my black lace bra?'' Phoebe asked as she continued eating her cereal. ''For the life of me, I can't find it.''

It was then a look of confusion crossed Piper's face. ''Really? I had this lingerie I bought a year ago and it's gone missing too.''

Speaking of the mysterious Naruto was at the Police Station investigating the death of Skye Russel. The blond made sure to pay extra attention to the death of anyone who met or knew the sisters.

'Skye Russell died of massive internal hemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself.'

But how was she murdered? The front door was locked and bolted; each window had bars on it, none of which had been tampered with in any way. Nobody but she was in that apartment last night. Magic was the obvious answer but the Waitress wasn't magical. That was the first thing he checked in, the second being any possible objects removed or magical signatures.

Either this person was really powerful or good at covering their tracks. Regardless that put the Cleaners off the list of a subject. They wouldn't be so obvious in covering up their movements, but they could be lazy at times. Setting up situations to resolve magic instead of actively erasing the traces. Naruto decided it was time to go somewhere else

A little later that day inside the Halliwell mansion kitchen Phoebe and Piper were discussing something.

''So, what's up?'' Piper finally asked, when Phoebe didn't immediately explain her presence.

''I, uh, I found this spell. "How To Attract A Lover,'' Phoebe said, as she looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

''No Phoebe forget it. We're not casting any spells.'' Piper was quite clear in this manner. Out of the three, she was the one most resistant to being magical. Normal. That was the word for Piper. She liked things simple, structured, and orderly. And magic was far too chaotic and unpredictable for her taste.

''Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic.'' The more opened Phoebe couldn't contain her grin as the prospect of having magical fun was too much of a temptation to ignore.

''No. No personal gain, remember?'' she wasn't as willing as testing the Powers That Be. There was no telling what could happen as a result.

''How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person. And in my case lots and lots of happiness.'' the smile on her face wasn't even needed to give away what kind of happiness she was gunning for.

''Could you pass me that colander, please?'' one of the cooks asked as Piper handed it to him. Once he left Piper continued conversing with Phoebe.

''Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. We have our thirties to freak out about that. This...this spell is about having a good time.''

''I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell...correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a little bit desperate?''

''No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time.''

Later that day, once more Piper found herself in a kitchen, cooking, but at the Manor instead of the restaurant.

Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue walks in, calling for her sisters.

''Piper? Phoebe?''

''You're at home. I thought you were going to meet Andy and patched things up?''

''Uh, no, he had to cancel,'' Prue responded, looking weirdly enough relieved. Then again ever since the last magical incident, she had been steadily growing uncomfortable around Andy because she had to continue hiding her secret. There was no telling when or how things were going to turn out soon. Naruto had already mentioned demons had been monitoring them for quite some time and if she continued to see Andy without letting him know the potential danger he could end up being killed.

''What are you doing?'' she had taken notice that Piper was making something. It was a little too late for lunch, but far too early for dinner as well.

''Uum...'' Piper hesitated under her older sister's gaze. She really hated when Prue gave her that look. Piper had a hard time keeping secrets from Prue. Maybe it was their closeness or maybe it was the fact that Piper was a really honest person and Prue could see right through a person at times.

From the other room, Phoebe called out to Piper as she headed to the kitchen. ''Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper, not black pepper.'' She walks into the kitchen and sees Prue. ''Ooh. Did I say spell? I...I meant recipe. ''But it was far too late. Noticing her sister's glare she sheepishly responded. '' We are so busted, aren't we?''

''I would say yes. What spell are you casting?''

''I realized today that Phoebe may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense.''

''Now I'm worried,'' Prue responded to Piper's statement with an inward groan. Phoebe was hard enough to handle as it was from what she remembered all those years ago. Though, she thanked whoever above many times in the past few days that her younger sister did not have access to magic back then.

''All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers. You know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly.''

''I can translate.'' After explaining the idea behind the spell Prue only had one thing to say.

''You have got to be kidding,'' she responded in dismay.

Phoebe and Piper stand in front of her. Phoebe was carrying the Book of Shadows while Piper's arms are filled with the various herbs and spice containers.

''We were hoping you would join us.''

Prue wanted to say, ''No. I have got enough complications in my life. You two are on your own.'' and to walk out of the kitchen leaving her sisters to her own devices and the inevitable potential disaster that would follow, but she couldn't deny she found the spell interesting. What was it that Gramms used to always say? 'Magic can guide you to something wonderful if you let it, trust it with the entirety of your heart but not without cautious wit.' And from what the incantation read if she worded what she wanted accordingly it might give her a glimpse of what she had been seeking for quite some time.

''Fine,'' she relented with a sigh as her two sisters happily dragged her upstairs. The table was set up and they were ready.

''Okay. who goes first?'' Prue asked as Piper and Phoebe glanced to each other. Each of them had written down what they wanted in a man.

''You want to go first?''

''No. You go first.'' Piper insisted with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Okay." Phoebe agreed, but instead of doing a reading of her qualities she shot toward Piper and snatched Piper's 'perfect man qualities' from her hand.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Piper snapped, trying vainly to snatch it back while her little sister just giggled and began to read it aloud.

''You want a man who is single, smart, and endowed?'' Phoebe read the last part with quite a teasing smile.

''Employed.'' Piper hastily corrected as her tone was coated with annoyance at Phoebe's antics.

''Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides,'' she laughs, ''...cuddling by a roaring fire,''' she laughs once more. ''...and late-night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do. Wow. You're a romantic.''

''Yep. Your turn. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at three 'o' clock in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils, and Italian sheets.'' Piper herself lets loose a laugh.

''He's about hunger and lust and danger and even knows you know all this, even know you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles.''

''He recycles?'' Piper asked, thinking it a funny quality to add amongst all the others Phoebe wanted.

''Yeah. And I think it goes without saying we all want a man who is well...employed.'' Phoebe said, announcing the last word with a smirk once more.

''You're seriously twisted. Alright, Prue, it's your turn.''

Taking a deep breath she cautiously read her list. ''I want a man who is not only strong and intelligent but very kind-hearted and loving. He values family, and can be honest to me about himself and isn't afraid to accept my good and my bad points. That he is responsible can be mature, and respectful of my family. Also, it wouldn't hurt that he's attractive and packing down there.'' Just because one was looking for companionship and love didn't mean having a sexy or well-equipped partner would hurt.

''How...that's quite the list.'' Phoebe admonished. She then glanced back into the book. '' Hey we're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for a day.''

''Eww. Maybe we can say this.'' Piper commented, leaning over the book. Phoebe grinned and nodded in excitement.

''Okay.''

The three sisters began to chant the spell. "I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. ''

As they recite the spell, the wind begins to blow in the attic and a light white mist blows around them. Kit meows.

As they continue to recite, the wind picks up.

'I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I'm the queen, you're the bee, as I desire, so shall it be.'

Everything stops and becomes still.

''Well ok we cast the spell. I'm going to go get something to drink.'' Prue told them as she went downstairs.

''You think it worked?'' Phoebe whispered eagerly though afraid of breaking the silence.

''I don't know. Since the big spells usually require all three of us so I don't see why not.'' Piper pointed out, just as quietly. Below, the sound of the phone ringing echoed through the quiet house. Phoebe and Piper grinned, taking off down the stairs hoping it was for one of them. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs Prue was on the phone with Paige listening beside her.

''Is it for me? Is it for me?'' Phoebe and Piper asked at the same time, halting beside their sister.

"This is Prue. Who is this? Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asked into the phone while silence fell over the other three sisters who crowded around Prue to hear the conversation.

"Yeah. We met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet. I sent you a glass of Chardonnay and you sent it back. Still, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime." The husky voice of the drink-sender and murderer of Skye Russell stated through the phone. Prue bit her lip slightly at the invitation. Prue's uncertainty kept the other three sisters from offering a teasing remark about her being asked out and instead they all narrowed their eyes at the phone in suspicion.

"Um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available. How'd you get my number, my name?" Prue wondered into the phone. On the other end, he hung up at the rejection. "Hello?" Prue called but realized he'd hung up on her so she put the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was it?" Paige asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The guy from Quake who sent her a drink" Piper answered before Prue could say anything. Prue was a little distracted by his apparent persistence bordering on stalking.

Phoebe walks over to the door and puts on her coat.

''Um, hello. Missy May where are you going?''

''I'm going to Quake see if my spell worked. Want to join me?'' Phoebe offered, slipping into her jacket but waiting for a response from her sisters.

"Pass." Piper called with a wave of her hand.'' I'm going to go fix myself a snack before I try off the spell.''

''No. Thanks,'' Prue answered. '' I'm gonna take a bath,'' she added as she disappeared out of the kitchen and made her way to the upstairs bathroom.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, wondering why her sisters even bothered with the spell and decided to head down to Quake.

In the bathroom, Prue was laying in the bathtub, bubbles up to her neck resting peacefully.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The scene light changes and the bathroom is cast in a reddish hue. Whitaker Berman secures his black leather gloves on. He reaches out to touch Prue.

''Hello Prue.'' a voice greeted her softly causing her to jump awake in surprise accidentally sending a splash of water over the lip of the tub.

Prue wakes up. ''Unh. Who the hell...'' Prue began demanding an explanation, trying her best to hide her fear, but the murderer caught her off guard by finishing her thought.

Whitaker leans over the side of the tub towards Prue.'' Who am I and how did I get in? Hmm?''

''I don't care just get...'' before she could finish her venomous replied he once more finished her sentence.

''Out of the bathroom?'' She screamed at the same time he said it as well. He laughed taking hold of the towel that she was desperately trying to get. Prue's eyes flashed and she jerked the towel out of his hand pulling it to her.

''Piper, help me!'' She screamed at the same time he said it as well. He laughed taking hold of the towel that she was desperately trying to get. Prue's eyes flashed and she jerked the towel out of his hand pulling it to her.

"Scream all you want. No one can help you." He warned, leaning toward her.

"How did you know…?" Prue began to ask hesitantly when once again he finished her thought for her.

"What you are thinking? What you're going to say?" He offered. Prue let out a shaky breath.

"Yes…" She breathed. The murderer closed his eyes as if thinking of how to phrase the answer.

"I'm in your unconscious. I know your every thought and desire." He answered.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded, wrapping the towel she had acquired around herself while he was distracted by her questions. His hand reached out to stroke her hair and she flinched away from his touch.

"I'm the man of your dreams." He replied cryptically. Around them, her bathroom disappeared to be replaced with the roof of a building scenery as seen previously with Skye Russell. The only difference was the bathtub, Prue, and everything was tinged with blue instead of red. Prue narrowed her eyes at the change and decided this just couldn't be real. At least she hoped it wasn't.

"You're not real. You don't exist." She told him, focusing all her energy on trying to make him disappear like she used to be able to do when she had nightmares. He just laughed softly at her.

''That's what your mother used to say, isn't it? Every night before you went to sleep?'' He asked rhetorically. Prue let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate more.

''You're not real. You don't exist,'' she repeated the mantra under her breath.

''As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real,'' he asked rhetorically.

''You're not real. You don't exist,'' she repeated once more, willing it to work.

He leans in close and kisses her back as he washes her.

''They didn't exist?'' Prue whispered fearfully as he caressed her shoulders with the sponge.

''I can't move. Why can't I move?'' Prue whispered fearfully as he caressed her shoulders with the sponge.

''Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death.'' The dream sorcerer gets a sponge and rubs it on her back so hard it makes her bleed. He pushes her head under the water.

Piper knocks on the door and Prue wakes up. ''Prue, are you okay?'' She asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah." Prue managed to say, rubbing soap and water away from her eyes to hide her panic.

"You were yelling," Piper stated sounding unconvinced with her oldest sister's answer.

"Yeah, I had a… a really bad thing." Prue offered cryptically. She didn't know how to explain what had happened, especially not just now with her thoughts in as much disarray as they were.

"A thing?" Piper quoted, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, uh, I'm okay now. I promise, just go back to bed." Prue insisted. Piper gave a slight nod and turned to leave before catching herself and turning back.

''Ow.'' She looks at her back and sees scratch marks from the sponge. ''Oh, my God.''

After Prue insisted that she was okay Piper went back into the kitchen. She took the phone off the hook and glanced at the paper in her other hand. She was trying to decide whether or not to call him. The man she was wondering about who to call was there Handyman Leo Wyatt. Prue had hired him a few days ago wondering if she should call him or not as she had reason to believe he might have been her dream lover. She remembered hesitantly, asking him if he wanted to go out sometime. The only way she could be sure was to spend some time around him. So far the only similarities were hair color and that his job insisted on helping people. She knew the latter was a major stretch, but things weren't going to move forward if she didn't do anything.

So she called only to get the answering machine. ''Hello this is Leo Wyatt! I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.''

''Uum hey it's me,'' she started with a nervous chuckle. ''Well not me but Piper. Well Piper as in Piper Halliwell, but you probably know that. So I called,'' she had to resist the urge to face-palm as well. ''...and that's pretty obvious to considering I'm leaving a message. Anyway, I was thinking we could get together tomorrow for lunch. If you're not busy, so call me back okay. Bye.'' Hanging up she couldn't help but in fact, do that facepalm.

It was the next morning and Prue began telling Piper about last night's events.

Later on in the Manor Kitchen Prue and Piper began to have a discussion.

''Do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares?'' Prue asked, hoping to get some reassurance from her sister.

''She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too.''

''Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about mom. He knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there.''

''How many hours did you work this week? Sixty, seventy? And now what are doing today, on a Saturday, no less?'' Piper asked, hinting at that Prue was over-working herself.

''Yeah, well, the auctions start on Monday and the shipment arrives three days late. And you're changing the subject. You don't believe me.'' she stoically stated.

''No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?''

''No. He was in my dream and it was real.'' Prue insisted.

''So why didn't you use your powers to help you out? You know, move him away.''

''I don't know,'' Prue responded with a shrug.

As they were talking a rather fit and shirt-less Leo entered the kitchen, his face enshrouded by his hand as a low groaned echoed from his lips.

''Uh, excuse me but who are you?'' Prue demanded a bit put out that a strange male seemed to have made his way inside the house.

"Who cares," Piper replied, her eyes trailing his physique. For a moment she could focus on something else. Something then dawned on her. 'I've seen that body before.'

"Uh... so sorry, Ms. Halliwell." The man's face became visible when he removed his hand, using it to cover the nakedness of his torso in front of Prue.

"Leo?" the two sisters cried out.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! There should be an ice pack in the fr..." Phoebe paused momentarily upon seeing her sisters. "...eezer."

Leo quickly found the ice pack and placed it on his hand. "I have to run so I'll give you a call," he said scurried back over to Phoebe. His hand taking his shirt from hers. "Maybe Lunch if I'm not too hopped up on painkillers," He finished, making Phoebe blush.

With a last sheepish look back at the other two Halliwell sisters, his eyes indecisive on which to rest upon. "Once again...I'm so sorry."

His eyes returning to Phoebe, he leaned down to her. "Well, see you later," He said as they kissed briefly. With that, he exited the room and left out the front door.

Phoebe then took notice of her sister's look of disbelief. Well, Prue was more disbelief while Piper's seemed more shock than anything. "Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex. A lot of crazy imaginative mind-blowing sex."

"Phoebe!" Prue grabs Phoebe's wrist and pulls away from Phoebe, who was still staring at the door with a blank look on her face. "I think that Piper liked Leo."

"What's not to like? He's a great guy."

Prue grabs the coffee carafe. "No, I mean... really liked him," she articulates as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Your point being?" Prue's hint went over her head.

Prue shakes her head. "Never mind. Classic Phoebe."

"Wait. Define that." Phoebe demanded, immediately becoming defensive about the remark because she was sure Prue was referring to the Roger incident again.

"I think you know," Prue states as she hands the cup of coffee to Phoebe.

"Okay, look, Prue, I think we need to put some major closure on this, or we're gonna be in rocking chairs, slurping oatmeal out of rubber spoons, and I'm still gonna hear about Roger."

Piper still in a bit of daze walked out of the kitchen. ''Piper wait...'' Phoebe called after her as she followed her into the living room. "Piper did you... like Leo?"

"I did, but now, not so much," she admitted with a hurt sigh.

Piper didn't need to finish that sentence; Phoebe could see it all from the downcast, forlorn look which Piper held. "Am I really a boyfriend thief?"

"Totally." The middle sister responded, without a thought.

"Besides Roger, whom-again, Prue-I never touched..." though before Phoebe could finish Prue instantly listed, "Piper's eight grade boyfriend... Billy Wilson."

Phoebe chuckles. "Billy ... Wil - eighth-grade Billy Wilson?" she asked, trying to recall just when she supposedly stole him.

"You kissed him at homecoming," Piper stated with complete clarity.

"No, I did not kiss him at homecoming. I was helping him find a contact lens." she lamely suggested.

"Oh, please. You were all over him, with your breasts all... whatever." Piper lamented about in annoyance. While she had a pretty nice chest overall she was still a bit self-conscious as she was smaller in comparison to her two sisters.

"I didn't even have breasts back then," Phoebe argued defensively.

"Phoebe, you've always had breasts." Prue insisted.

Deciding to ignore the remark Phoebe was hoping she could mend things with Piper. ''I'm sorry Piper I was just going with what I thought the spell meant for me to do. I mean we both met on the other side of town, chatted, went out to dinner and things went on from there. I mean we can undo the spell and...well he might like you.''

''Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones. Besides, he probably likes you more now regardless so undoing the spell is a moot point.''

Phoebe seemed a bit hurt at this statement. ''You volunteered to do the spell with me remember. And it's not like I knew you two had a thing? You didn't think I set out to intentionally hurt you did you?''

Piper sighed, ''I'm sorry Pheebs I didn't mean anything by that. You're right, you didn't know and it was not like Leo and I were together anyway.''

''You really liked him huh?''

''No...I mean, I hardly know the guy. I mean okay so he's cute, and he's handy around the house but...I guess you can say I was trying to get my mind off my sudden stroke of dating misadventures. Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for work.''

The sisters had parted ways as they prepared to go about their day. The case of the mysterious murders of the young women was still going on. Andy tosses the file folders on Darryl's desk. ''It's all here in their FBI files.'' He takes a sip of his coffee as Darryl reaches for the file folders.

''Why do you do this to me?'' Morris asked rhetorically, pulling them closer so he could look at them for his partner.

''Three young women, completely unrelated, except for the fact that they all died the exact same way as the waitress,'' he noted, drawing attention to how suspicious it was.

''Medical Examiner lists them all as jumpers. Case closed.''

Andy fills his cup with more coffee.'' Look at the crime photos. All the vics were found locked in their rooms. We got the M.O. of a serial killer here, Morris.'' He takes a sip of his mug.

Meanwhile at Quake Piper was busy at work. She takes a plate of food over to a man sitting at a table.

''Mr. Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice, and veggies. Just the way you like it.'' Piper told him and then turned to leave. She halted when Mr. Manford actually spoke back to her.

''Thank you. And please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?''

Piper laughs. ''Have you been drinking?''

In response, Jack laughed and shook his head. '' A sense of humor. I love that.'' She turns to leave. ''Wait, Piper, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me.''

''Can you hang on a second?'' She told him as her, phone went off.

''Yeah.'' Jack whispers as Piper whispers back 'Okay!'

Piper walks over to the phone near the bar. A guy stands behind her.

'Prue Halliwell, please. It's her sister, Piper.'' She said into the phone.

''You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.'' The stranger behind her said.

Piper turned to regard him with polite curiosity though in truth she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Why not?" She asked instead of her initial reaction.

"Because you should fly to Paris with me." He explained and then went silent waiting on her answer. Piper turned back away and clenched the phone in her hand.

"Tell her it's an emergency." She hissed into the phone.

Meanwhile, at the Auction house Rex enters Prue's office carrying a box.

''Have you finished the, uh, Cromwell miniatures yet?'' Rex questioned as he set a large box down in the floor for Prue to eventually look over.

"Rex… uh, hang on a second, Piper." Prue whispered into the phone and then looked back up at Rex. "No, I'm still cataloguing the Rembrandt Sketches." She answered hastily.

"Oh, well, uh, set them aside. The, uh, letters of Ernest Hemingway are now first on the block." Rex ordered, motioning for some delivery guys to bring the big boxes they were moving into Prue's room. Her eyes widened at all the boxes. She sighed and brought back the phone.

"I don't believe it; I'm going to be here all night. Piper, let me call you back." She whispered into the phone before hanging up and making her way to the newly arrived artifacts.

In another part of town, Darryl Morris and Andy arrived at a scientific facility that was conducting experiments on dreams and their effect on people and the real world. It was part of a study to induce controlled lucid dreams and to study the mind while the body was in a state of sleep.

The Lab Technician shows Darryl and Andy into the lab.

''So this is a dream lab? They actually pay people to sleep?'' Detective Morris asked the lab technician.

''If you wait here, I'll tell Mr. Berman that you would like to speak with him.'' He walks away.

''Thank you,'' Andy replied politely, watching the attendant leave before taking a few moments to survey his surroundings with interest. After the attendant left Darryl turned to his partner with a quick word of caution.

"Look, just because Berman dated the first victim…" He began, but Andy cut him off.

"Julie Derickson."

"… Doesn't make him a killer." Darryl finished his warning, satisfied when Andy gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah, but it's a great place to start. It's our only place to start…" Andy muttered, tapping Darryl on the shoulder and pointing to the room with the chair. He led the way into the adjoining room.

"What do you know about this place anyways?" Darryl asked as he followed his partner.

''It's a privately funded research facility and Julie Garikson worked here too. She and Berman teamed together on some kind of experimental project.'' Andy answered and then fell silent as Berman entered the room in his wheelchair.

''Hello, Inspectors,'' Andy and Darryl turn around and see Whitaker Berman in the observation room area. ''...how may I help you?'' Darryl began the informal interrogation while Andy hung back a few steps.

"Yes, what's this about?" Berman asked, feigning ignorance of this investigation.

"We're conducting an investigation. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Darryl replied, giving a slight nod to Andy to show him the pictures.

"Regarding?" Berman wondered.

''Do you know this woman?'' Andy hands him a photograph from one of the files.

'That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken when she... Forgive me, it's just very hard. I still miss her.'' He said, pausing and feigning emotion.

''Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress. Crushed to death in her sleep.''

''Oh, you're kidding?'' Berman stated slowly.

"No." Darryl responded shortly while Berman turned to look at him.

"That… That's awful." Berman commented, glancing back at Andy as he took a step forward.

"Mr. Berman, could you tell us your whereabouts the night before last?" Andy demanded, not satisfied with the experimenter's reaction to their news. He was too calm and too cold.

"I was here in the lab asleep. I left in the morning." Berman answered promptly.

"Any witnesses who can confirm that?" Darryl asked.

''A nights worth of day, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?'' Berman suggested almost daring the two cops to say yes. Andy's eyes narrowed, but he looked away, unable to prove his suspicions at the present time.

''No, that's okay Mr. Berman. Sorry we disturbed you. Thank you for your time.'' Darryl replied, pulling lightly on Andy's arm for them to leave. Andy led the way out, leaving Whitaker Berman alone in the room.

At the Quake Piper found herself having dinner with Jack.

''What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me.'' She thought up, hoping to dissuade the man's interest in her.

''Your honesty is so refreshing.'' He complimented causing Piper to sigh, but she recovered quickly.

''Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control.'' Another stomaching wrenching detail that people would often kept hidden. Piper tapped her foot impatient and kept glancing at the cloak.

''It's the nineties. I mean, is there anyone who doesn't have one?''

''Would you like to see my tattoo?'' Feigning a fake smile, hoping to find that one turn-off to drive the man away.

''Would you like to see mine?'' Jack replied, a teasing smile on his face.

''Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?''Piper wondered, with a slight shake of her head.

''There really isn't,'' Jack answered immediately. He pulled away for a brief moment as if he just realized that his answer was weird. ''Which is kind of strange, actually.''

''Not really. Jack, you're under a...'' Jack kisses Piper. '' Spell.'' Piper sees a guy sitting behind Jack smiling and giving her the eye, then she sees another guy standing nearby holding a glass of wine and winking at her. She laughs nervously. She looks behind her and another guy is sitting at a table holding a white rose.

"Hey there." He said and she turned uncertainly around to find a man offering her a white rose. Piper ignored him and looked back at Jack before admitting a freaked-out laugh. She glanced around at all the guys and fell silent trying desperately to think of some way out of this predicament.

At the dream lab the technicians were helping Berman into a chair.'' Give me thirty cc's of androveen.''

''Thirty cc's? That's twice the amount...'''He began to argue against the wisdom of that order, but he was cut off harshly by Mr. Berman.

'I'll be in R.E.M. sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement system, the level twelve.''Mr. Berman continued, ignoring the advice of the other technicians.

"Give me thirty cc's of Vandereen." Mr. Berman ordered once he was settled as comfortably as possible in the chair. The lab technician that was putting the shot together looked over at him uncertainly.

"Thirty cc's? That's twice…" He began to argue against the wisdom of that order, but he was cut off harshly by Mr. Berman.

"I'll be in REM sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement to level 12." Mr. Berman continued, ignoring the advice of the other technicians.

"We haven't got the results back from level eight." The technician warned. Mr. Berman, annoyed with the technician, grabbed roughly onto his arm and pulled him down.

"This is my dream. My experiment. Set the machine and give me the shot." Mr. Berman snapped, causing the technician to nod nervously and follow his orders.

Prue, exhausted from all the work that had been thrust onto her shoulders laid her head down on her desk. She hadn't expected to fall asleep, but the silence of the empty building and with only a little lamp as a light source, she did. Mr. Berman, once again, took control of her dream.

"Hello, Prue. We meet again." He greeted, sitting in the chair behind her desk while Prue slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at him in confusion. "All that work, all those hours. You fell asleep at your desk." Berman explained, relaxing back into his chair. The women's' initial reaction to him was always the best part. Prue's eyes flashed with understanding and her hand shot out to grab a letter opener that was on her desk, so as not to be totally defenseless like last time.

"What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?" He asked, getting up out of his chair and slowly approaching a struggling Prue.

"I don't hide from anything." Prue hissed, trying to get out of the chair, but just like last time she found she couldn't move.

"Can't move out of the chair, can you?" Berman observed with satisfaction. He grabbed hold of the back of the chair and spun it around dangerously fast until Prue faced him. "Don't you wonder why?" There was manic gleam in his eyes as he began to roll the chair toward the edge of the building with Prue still struggling to get free. "Because I don't want you to. You're powerless, Prue." Berman answered his own question for Prue's benefit.

"Go to Hell." Prue snapped, finally settling back into the chair. There had to be another way to get free, struggling obviously wasn't doing anything. Mr. Berman ignored her outburst and continued as if he had been uninterrupted.

"I, on the other hand, am the all-powerful. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Piper, Phoebe, Paige, or any number of young single women out there. It's an endless pool for the dream sorcerer." He warned with a grin that sent chills down Prue's spine. Fear flashed through her blue eyes, but it wasn't the fact that the chair was moving closer to the edge of the building. It was for her sisters. He knew about them. He could hurt them.

"No, wait, I'll stay." She pleaded with anything to keep her sisters safe.

"It's too late. You're falling asleep." Berman laughed and Prue shook her head defiantly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm awake." She countered, her desperation beginning to switch into hysteria.

"Shall I sing you a lullaby?" Berman suggested, halting the chair just on the edge of the building.

"I don't think so." Prue hissed and slammed her foot up, kicking him, and stabbing his hand with the letter opener that she had gotten from her desk. He screamed in pain and anger. Before Prue could do anything, he had roughly shoved her back into the chair and spun it to face the edge.

"Good night, Prue," Berman yelled over her scream. He pushed the chair to the edge when a phone ringing woke Prue up with a jolt.

Retaliating in fright she spins back around and nearly stabs Naruto with the letter opener.

''Geeze...remind me never to sneak up on you when you have a real weapon.''

''Naruto...what are you doing here?'' she asked, as she tried to catch her breath.

''I was worried.'' he began to explain. ''A lot of women within your age range have been dying mysteriously and there is no trace of magic involved so I thought it might have been something else so I was worried so I thought I stopped by. That, and for some reason, I had a hankering for a doughnut. Why do you suppose they have jelly-filled donuts, but not honey filled or peanut-butter filled donuts? ''

Before the Prue could answer her phone went off. ''Hold that thought,'' she told him as she entered. '' Hello? Yeah, um, can I call you back? Yeah, okay thanks.'' she said hanging it up.

"Hey, so what was I saying?''

''Hey, what do you know about dreams?''

Naruto cocked his head to the side. ''Depends on what you mean?'' he asked before his head righted back up.

''Look I've been having these weird dreams and...'' Prue began to explain about the last two incidents involving the mysterious dream hunter.

* * *

At the Police station, detective Morris had doubts about their one suspect being the killer.

''The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect.''

"Dream leaping." He answered simply.

"Dream leaping?" Darryl repeated in confusion and disbelief. He fell silent waiting for an elaboration on Andy's part.

''That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams.''

''Into women's dreams and killing them? Now, who's dreaming.''

''Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed. It's on there in the police report.'' Andy stands up and gets his coat. ''The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me.''

''Love to. Can't. Let's go.''

* * *

After finally getting away from Jack and her other dozen admirers a tired Piper had arrived home to the mansion. She decided to go take a shower and head straight to bed. After today she was far too tired, too drained to deal with anything else.

She was completely unaware of the intruder that entered her room.

Whitaker Berman secured his black leather gloves on. He reaches out to touch Piper.

''Hello Piper.''

''W-Who are you? And how did you get in here?''

''I didn't appreciate you ruining my fun with Prue. So now you have to pay.''

It only took a moment for it to click and for to realize just who this was.

Piper made a dash for the door.

''Prue! Phoebe! Anyone! Help!'' she cried out desperately, hoping someone was home or that someone would hear her cries for help.

Whitaker stops Piper from grabbing the door. '' Scream all you want. No one can help you.'' he taunted her with a seductive purred.

''How did you know...'' Piper began asking with a faint whisper.

''What are you thinking and know what you're going to say?'' he asked as furthered toyed with Piper.

''Yes,'' Piper answered with a whisper.

''I'm in your conscious. I know your every thought and desire.'' He menacingly whispered as he stalked towards her.

''Who are you?'' she whimpered as he reached out and strokes Piper's cheeks. She pulls away from him. ''The Dream Sorcerer, better known as the man of your dreams.''

Piper glares at Whitaker. ''You're not him. You're not even close.''

Whittaker pushed Piper unto her bed.

''Go away you don't exist! You don't exist! Go away you don't exist!'' Piper chanted the mantra her mother told her as a little girl to get rid of nightmares.

He leans in close and kisses her cheek.

''I can't move. Why can't I move?''

''Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death.'' The dream sorcerer said as he removed the first button from her shirt. ''Nice and Slow or are you the kind of girl that likes it rough.''

''Go away you don't exist! You don't exist! Go away you don't exist!''

''If mommy's little prayer didn't save Prue what makes you think it's going to help you? I'm inside your head. I know everything you know. And there is no one who can save you.''

''Prue! Phoebe! Someone! Please help me!'' Piper mentally cried out desperately. She couldn't help but let out a scream as something his fingernail began slicing her neck causing her to bleed.

''You really are beautiful. So beautiful for someone so quiet. Normally I end this, but I think this one time I'll savor my prize.'' he said as he ripped over her blouse.

''GET AWAY FROM HER!"' The voice shouted as Whittaker was grabbed by the shirt and tossed through a window. The destroyed window let out a crack as the cold night air filled the room. ''You okay?'' the dream walker asked as he used his jacket to covered Piper's exposed chest.

''Yeah, I am now,'' she said burying her face into his shoulder. ''If you hadn't shown up.''

''Don't worry. With me here he won't touch you,'' he told her as he got up from the bed.

''So the Dream man has shown up. I was wondering when you would.'' Whittaker mocked as he materialized in the room. ''I suppose I get the added benefit of eliminating some of the competition.'' Whittaker then throws up his hand and nothing happened. ''What? What's going on? '''

''A pitiful man like you holds no power here. A monster like you who preys on women have no place among the living.'' The dream walker said raising his hand and clutching it. Whittaker started grabbing at his throat as the other dream walker began strangling him. Though before the dream walker could finish off Whittaker he disappeared. ''Damn...just needed a few more seconds.'' the dream walker went over and joined Piper on the bed. ''Just who in the hell was that?''

''Some creep that has it in for my sister.''

''Well at least he won't be coming after you anymore, '' he told her as he went over to the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

The next day had come around and no Warlock attacks had occurred. The sisters were thankful that they didn't have to worry about being killed for their powers, at least on a daily basis.

''I'm home!"' Phoebe called out as she walked through the front door.

She walks down the foyer and notices a vase of flowers everywhere.

She sees an open box of chocolates and takes one. She walks into the kitchen. More flowers are in here too. Piper's sitting at the table drinking coffee.

''You're home early.''

''Yeah. So are you. What's with all the flowers. You and Jack fighting already?''

''I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you.''

Phoebe sits down. ''My date was perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect.''

''And this is a bad thing?''

''Yeah, because it's not real. It's fake! Were basically enslaving these men to their hormones and what if these men are involved with someone? What if they happened to be married? We could be ruining relationships and not even realizing.'' As Piper laid out her thoughts Phoebe thought about how she unintentionally hurt Piper.

''You're right. So let's reverse the spell. ''Though before they could get to reversing it the phone began to ring. Piper gets up and answers it.

''Hello? Prue, where are you? You weren't here when I woke up in the morning.''

''I'm doing some research into this dream guy that's been trying to kill me. He attacked me in the office again last night, but Naruto woke me up before anything happened. He's actually been helping me.''

'''Hey Prue listen that guy you told me about. He tried to kill me too!''

''WHAT!'' Piper winched slightly at the volume. ''He tried to kill you? Did he hurt you any? What happened?''

''I'm fine, he seemed to disappear before anything could really happen. I think he must have woken up. Do you know when you'll be back?''

''I'm not quite sure, sometime tonight. Do you know why he attacked you?''

''Because I stopped him from harming you the other night. I think he thinks if he gets rid of me there won't be anyone stopping him from getting to you.''

''Well he can only attack us in our dreams so we have to stay awake, but if we fall asleep were as good as dead. I'll call you if I find anything.''

After saying bye Prue arrived at the restaurant. She was wearing a black dress, not something one would wear for research but Naruto said before they would go out to try and find out just who this guy was and find a way to destroy his means of attacking the sisters.

''While hello there miss Halliwell,'' Naruto greeted as she finally arrived at the table where he was waiting. ''My you pull off the Tall, Dark, and Bishojo looks quite well.''

''Thanks, you're not looking bad yourself,'' she said taking notice of 2 button cotton shirt. It was a black version of the Jack Victor style. Not to mention sticking out of the side was his shoes. Dark Oak Claverton-Anitque shoes. The whole ensemble cost more than a thousand dollars easily.

Naruto gets up and pulls out Prue's chair for her. ''My lady?''

''A gentleman I see,'' she remarked with a grin.

''Hey I'm more than just a pretty face you know,'' he answered with a grin of his own.

Prue nodded in acknowledgment, ''...so you said there was something else you wanted to discuss.''

"Can I get you anything to drink beautiful?'' the waiter asked, completely focused on Prue. He was a twenty-something, scruffy looking college drop out with unkempt brown hair and droopy eyes.

''Oh no!' Prue inwardly groaned, 'I forgot about the spell. Why did I let my sisters convinced me to cast it?'

Naruto snapped his fingers, ''Some Chardonnay if you please,'' he said to the waiter whose eyes seemed to glaze over.

''Of course sir! Right away sir!'' he said in an emotionless monotone as he walked away.

''What did you do?'' Prue asked with a worried glance.

''An illusion, it should wear off when we leave. And don't worry about any other guys I placed another illusion shortly after so people wouldn't be able to listen in on our conversation.''

''Another power? How many do you have?'' she skeptically remarked.

"To be fair I've trained for years to earn these abilities. I'm not the best with illusions and they're something I've only been really working on recently. Though, when I do have a need for them, they're really helpful."

When the waiter came back they both ordered the Spaghetti carbonara.''Anyway back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, I wanted to talk with all three of you, but this little situation is getting in the way of this. If you three are going to embrace your family heritage some changes have to be changed.''

''Changes? What kind of changes?'' Prue pressed on for more information.

''Like your dating situation. I'm not trying to tell you who to date, it's your life and you can do what you wish but I do say as long as you're dating a mortal and he is unaware of magic t puts both of you in danger.''

''I...I don't know. This hasn't proven true so far? I mean how many demons or warlocks are out there?''

''The magical populous roughly makes up thirty-five percent of the population. Only about twenty-two percent is humanoid or can take a humanoid appearance. San Francisco, in particular, is one of the hotspots and at any given time two to five percent is usually concentrated here with the vast majority of them being in the evil alignment then good as they try to garner resources and such. You know how people are always saying big businesses or lawyers are pure evil?'' Naruto waited for a response but it looked like Prue was contemplating his words.

''I...I don't know. I mean it's complicated.''

''Well I hope it works out. I hate to see you hurt,'' he said sincerely causing Prue to look up at him in surprise. ''It's just, not a lot of people take the news of people like us being different too well. Trust me,'' he said as his expression momentarily went serious. ''And I'll be here when you need me. ''

There was something confident, assuring in his eyes. Those soft eyes that really looked at her, no into her eyes. She couldn't help but looked away under his gaze.

''You've been silent,'' he spoke up. They had left the restaurant a little while ago and things have been silent. ''I'm sorry, I put my nose into your business and...''

Prue shook her head, ''Forget about it. I mean you're right it is my business but what you say does have merit. I mean we have a history together and...''

''There are feelings that are still there?'' he asked as Prue responded with a nod and a 'yeah.' Neither of them took really seemed to mind that their distance from each other narrowed as they continued down the street. ''I chose this place because it's near a library that I well sort of own.''

''Wait? You bought a library?'' The question came out a bit more skeptical then she meant for it to sound.

''Yeah I made use of my gifts to get ahead in life. I make use of my unique gifts and with some smart investments I made quite a bit of money,'' he gestured leading her into the library and one of the quiet rooms in the back.

''Just what is going on Uzumaki? And what is with all this secrecy? Are you going to tell me what all this is about or what? If you've forgotten some psycho called the dream sorcerer is trying to kill me.''

''I haven't forgotten Prue. I think I have an idea on who or what's trying to kill you." He said as he showed her the image of a humanoid creature among clouds. "I believe he's a dream-walker or someone who's performing dreamwalker type abilities.''

''A dream-walker?''

''A being with the ability to go into dreams and slightly alter reality. It's like being a traveler but only able to travel in your own dimension and only through people's dreams. It doesn't really require magic; anybody can potentially do it under the right circumstances. I believe the guy might be a scientist of some sort so he might be using a machine of some sort.''

''So that's how this guy has been attacking me and Piper?''

''Yeah we destroy the machine he loses his ability, but that's only a temporary situation.'' He offered.

''Will worry about that when it comes to it, but that bastard is going to regret he tried to hurt her.''

After doing a bit of research on anyone doing some dream research in San Francisco area they came across a name, Whittaker Bateman. ''Yeah here we go. Here is the name of the lab. Here is the name of the lab. There are several names here but since...''

''That's the guy!'' Prue exclaimed.

''You sure?''

''Yeah, the man who sent me a drink at the restaurant was in a wheelchair. That and the bad hair.''

''Yeah...really bad hair. You ready to go? Oh wait how will we going to get there?'' she asked him.

''I left my car parked back at the curve near the restaurant. It's only a few minutes away from here.'' Leaving the library the two of them got into the car. The drive took off all but twenty minutes when they arrived back at the mansion. Prue promptly called her sisters and informed them what was going on and asked them to meet her back at the mansion.

"Are you insane!" Phoebe rattled upon the blond as he explained his plan. "We are not using Prue as bait."

"Look," he gently began as he attempted to appease the youngest Halliwell. "I don't want to go through with this plan either, but it's the only we can catch this guy. We have no tangible proof and destroying his machine won't do anything if he has the means to rebuild it."

"Piper tell them," Phoebe demanded as she turned to her other sister for support. "Tell them they're insane."

"Believe me, Phoebe, I don't like the plan either but what choice do we have?" Piper asked as her shoulders sagged. "He's not going to stop. He's already killed Phoebe and he needs to be stopped."

"Look Prue won't be going in alone. I know a technique that'll let me enter her mind. The moment Whittaker attacks I'll be there. I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

Despite the reluctance shared they knew there was nothing else they could do short of killing the man in cold-blooded murder. There was no evidence, no DNA or even a motive they could hold up in court. The only way was to attack him on his playing field and making sure he would stop attacking women by any means necessary.

So they prepared the living room giving room for Prue to be induced into a sleep and for Naruto to use the mindwalker technique. As expected Whitaker took the bait and as before Prue's powers proved to be of no effect.

''As I've told you everything here is under my command.'' He picks up a glass of wine. ''A little wine with your death?''

At that same time Detectives, Andy and Morris arrived at the lab. '' Mr. Berman insists that he's not to be disturbed during his experiments.'' the technician said but the police were having none of that.

"I don't care. We want to talk to him. Just wake him up." Andy snapped, pacing back and forth outside the room Mr. Berman was asleep in. The technician looked over at the sleeping form of his boss.

"It's not going to be easy. He's heavily sedated." He warned the two cops nervously. Andy's eyes narrowed in impatience. Berman could be attacking his next chosen victim this very second and this guy was offering excuses.

"Just get to work." Andy vented his worry onto the technician. The technician moved away to wake up Berman while Andy stared through the glass walls with impatience.

The technician walks into the room.'' I hope you're right about this.'' Morris responded reluctantly, thanking Andy was just grasping at draws.

''I know I am. The question now is if Berman is gonna kill again. But who?''

Back in the dream, Prue found herself wearing a really nice black evening dress. "Do you like the dress?" Berman asked, his eyes flickering over her body.

"I've worn better," Prue replied harshly and defiantly to this guy that was practically holding her prisoner. The Dream Sorcerer raised his eyebrows at her continuing defiance, appearing impressed.

"Hmm… yeah." He acknowledged before leaning forward and picking her up off the bed despite her weak struggling against him. The Dream Sorcerer picks up Prue off the bed.

At the dream Lab detective, Andy was knocking on the glass.

'' Mr. Berman! Mr. Berman, wake up! I don't care what it takes, just wake him up.'' Andy continues to bang on the glass. ''Mr. Berman, wake up!''

And at the same time with the other unconscious dreamer.

''We're here, Prue, right beside you,'' Piper said soothingly, rubbing the face of her sister.

''Can you hear us?''

The sister's voice penetrated the dream.

''Piper?...Phoebe?'' Prue whispered out. What was taking Naruto so long?

''They can't help you. You're mine, now.'' He menacingly whispered.

Holding her hands, Whitaker picks Prue up and slowly swings her around in a circle.

While outside in the conscious world. "What's taking them so long?" Phoebe wondered she began to tremble. '' I'm scared.'' Phoebe admitted as she began trembling.

''I know. Me too.'' She said as she shot a glance at Naruto's body. Silently pleading that this plan would work and they don't lose their sister.

The words of her sisters echoed throughout the dream.

''Use your power, Prue.''

''Come back to us.''

'' Use your power.'

'You can do it, Prue.'

The Dream Sorcerer prepared to toss Prue over the edge.''Once I'm done with you I'll finish off your sisters as well.'' He taunted with glee.

''Get your hands off her!" A voiced shouted startling them both. Both were suddenly yanked backward. Prue fell to the ground with a thud as she looked up. It was Naruto with an arm around the Sorcerer's throat, restraining him in place as the latter tried to break free.

''Naruto...'' Prue whispered.

''Listen to me. Use your power and knock us both over. Its okay Prue." In another person's dimension, he didn't have any power like he would a mindscape.

''Are you insane! You'll kill us both!'' Whitaker cried out as he tried to break free.

''Do it Prue! While you got the chance.''

'What about you?" Wouldn't flinging him over the edge kill him as well? ''I...I can't...'' she said as she tried to fight back the tears. She couldn't do what she was asking. Even if it was to save herself she couldn't kill an innocent, especially one that she was falling for. And despite the brave front, she was putting on for her sisters the whole being a witch thing terrified her. One day she was just another career orientated everyday woman then out of the blue she found out that she and her sisters were witches, magical beings and things like demons existed and we're going to come after them. She didn't have much of a choice as she tried to imagine what could possibly happen to either of her sisters. When their mother passed away and their father walked out on them the only person they could turn to was their grandmother and even she wasn't around as half as much as Prue liked, and now she finally understood why. And she couldn't just bring herself to basically kill him. Yes, he was goofy, annoyed her sometimes, and had quite a lot of baggage; then there were his positives, his sweetness, his need to help people, and his willingness to be honest with her. In just a few weeks he had arrived into her life and wormed his way into a part of her heart.''

''Don't listen to him. I'll be fine...''

''I...I can't even use my powers if I wanted too.'' She admitted, doubt still plaguing her heart.

''Then use your bond with your sisters. You can do it, Prue. Hurry, before he gets free.''

''Prue...Phoebe...can you hear me?''

Out in the world of consciousness. ''Damnit! I just feel so helpless!'' Piper snapped as she and Phoebe could do nothing but sit there as some madmen could be potentially doing god knows what to their sister.

''Piper...Phoebe...can you hear me?'' Phoebe froze. ''D-Did you hear that?'' the youngest asked as Piper turned to her.

''Hear what?''

''I need your help! Can you hear me?''

''It's Prue! I think I can hear her. She needs our help.''

''Well what can we do?''

''The Power of Three! We at least have to try,'' she said as the two of them went over to Prue. ''Prue, sweetie, can you hear us? Were with you.'' Their hands linked up. ''The Power of Three will set us free.''

''The Power of Three will set us free.''

''The Power of Three will set us Free.''

Back within the dream world.

At that moment Whitaker had managed to shake Naruto loose. He conjured a knife and was about to stab the blond when ''The Power of Three will set us Free! The Power of Three will set us free!'' Images of Piper and Phoebe appeared next to Piper. ''The Power of Three Will set us Free.'' With the power of her sisters channeling through her, Prue used her about to knock the knife out of Whitaker's hand.

''Why won't you die!'' the man cried out enraged as he charged her. Though before he could reach her Naruto recovered and tackled him over the edge.

''NOOO!'' Prue cried out as she went to the edge. Naruto and Whitaker disappeared from the site.

At the Dream Lab, the Dream Sorcerer screams in his sleep. His heart stops beating and every bone in his body snapped as blood dripped from his mouth. With his heart beat flat lining, he was pronounced dead.

At the mansion, the Dream Sorcerer died Prue woke up.

''Prue! You're okay!'' Phoebe cheered as she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

'' Are you okay?'' Piper worriedly asked.

''Yeah, I'm okay,'' she said as her ears started to tear up.

''Sweetie what's wrong.''

''He's gone.'' She said as she glanced at Naruto's body. "Naruto, he sacrificed himself to save me, '' she said as the tears continued to fall. Her sisters then sat on the couch and pulled her into a comforting hug as they let Prue let out all her tears.

"Now I remember why I never use that technique." He said as he sat up. He was surprised when he was suddenly enveloped in a series of hugs. ''Well were glad you're okay and thank you.''To Naruto's surprise, Piper went kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…" the way she said those two words was all she needed to say.

"I should have never doubted you," Phoebe said grabbing his face and kissing both his cheeks. She was about to plant one of his lips before Piper grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Right so we should go and check to make sure that our problem was taking care of."

'Oh come on!' the youngest protested in dismay of her fun being ruined.

Naruto turned to Prue, waiting for her response.

''You idiot,'' she said with a choked sob. ''You had me worried. I thought I killed you.''

'' I know and I'm sorry,'' he said placing a hand on her back in a semi-hug. ''I'm an idiot. I can't believe I made you cry.''

''I imagine that's a habit of yours,'' she said turning her head and using her sleeve to brush her cheek, trying to force the tears away. Prue Halliwell would not cry or at least not when people were around. She had to remain strong.

''You're going to give yourself a headache trying to be strong. It's okay to be weak around those that you consider your loved ones. I try to be as strong as I can for those I consider precious, but its been show to me several times I can't do everything on my own. Though I know there will be a time you and your sisters will be kicking ass and won't need my help. Until then I'm happy to help you."

''What if...I want you around?'' she asked, struggling to get the words out. ''What if, what if I become one of your precious people? Then you're bound by your word that you won't ever leave right?'' she asked as she started to lean over to Naruto.

''In a sense. I mean I'll always be there, but not you know here, here physically. You get what I'm saying right?'' he said as he started to lean it over to Prue.

''You swear it?''

''That I swear it is a promise of a lifetime,'' he said in response to their question. Just right before their lips could connect Phoebe walked in causing them to jump apart.

''Oops! I didn't disturb anything then I?'' she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No, I was just leaving. I'll see you ladies tomorrow. Prue."

Prue couldn't help but look down at her hands and groan. Now she was even more confused than ever concerning her feelings. Glancing at Naruto's retreating figure Prue one last final thought. 'Well, he has a sweet ass at least.''


	6. Another Sister!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

Super powered Naruto (Part of the Unleashed Series)

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

00000

It was night time in San Francisco and a week had passed. In an undisclosed bedroom laid a circle of lit candles that were arranged in front of a small altar. Sitting in front of a small altar was a young teenager girl dressed all in black with goth make-up. She lifts the small statue to her forehead and then places it at the center of the altar. She lights the final candle, rests her hands on her knees, takes a deep breath and starts chanting.

''Come to me, Kali. I conjure thee, Kali. Come to me, Kali. I conjure thee, Kali. ''She slowly chanted, her eyes tightly closed in concentration.

The full-length mirror in the middle of the room glows blue. Wisps had clouded the image until they began to form and take the shape of a humanoid figure. The image finally formed when a beautiful, blonde haired image materialized in the mirror's reflection.

The soft, ethereal voice spoke from the mirror,''I'm here, Aviva.''

The teenager, Aviva, smiles in relief as she sees her. ''It's been over a week,'' Aviva responded, her voice cracking in her relief of finding Kali.

''I know. Be patient, Aviva.''

''But I've done everything that you've asked. I've followed the Halliwell Sisters. I know their every move.'' The anxious teenager said as she was growing impatient with her tasks.

''Which will all become valuable in good time,'' Kali informed Aviva who sighed. ''You must trust me. You must make them want you as badly as you want them.''

Aviva sighs but that quickly formed into a smile. She supposed she could wait a little longer so she could fit in, so she would belong. A noise comes from the closet and distracted her for a moment. Aviva shot a quick glance at the closest before turning back to the mirror.

''I talked to my mom today.'' She admitted with a faint smile, looking back at Kali.

''How is she?'' Kali asked feigning interest in Aviva's mother.

''I don't know. She's better ... I think. I miss her.'' Aviva replied in optimism for her mother's health.

''She is going to be so proud of you,'' Kali announced, causing Aviva to smile hopefully at Kali.

''Yeah? I hope so.'' Aviva whispered, her eyes glowing at the thought of having her mother back.

'Are you ready to receive your power?' Kali questioned temptingly. Aviva smiled and giggled wondering what power she was going to be given.

''You know I am.''

''Remember, it's a sacred power. If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say.'' Kali reminded Aviva who nodded eagerly in understanding.

''I will. I promise.''Aviva agreed hastily.

''Very well. Reach for the mirror and put out your hands. Feel the power.''

Aviva takes a couple of deep breaths. She holds out her hands toward the mirror, palms out. Her hands glow gold as she receives her power. Aviva takes a breath. Her palms glow white hot. When it's done, her hands stop glowing.

Aviva looks at her hands.''You know what to do. Go to Phoebe, Piper, and Prue.'' She ordered. Aviva immediately jumped to her feet and grabbed her jacket off the door to her closet before leaving her room. As the door closed, the mirror changed from a soft blue to the bright colors of flames with Kali in the middle, appearing much more intimidating then she had been with Aviva.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dream realm, Piper Halliwell was enjoying another nightly visit by the Dream Walker. ''I think you would make a wonderful mother. I mean you're so attentive and kind.'' The dream walker, to which Piper had dubbed Dwayne told her. They were currently sitting in a park enjoying each other's company. Piper was straddling Dwayne's lap as she ran a finger through his hair.

''Are you just saying that because you think that's what I want to hear or you really believe that?'' she wondered as Dwayne merely smirked as he replied.

''Can't it be both?'' he asked her with an impish grin.

''Good answer,'' she replied as she kissed him on the lips. ''So you have any plans for tomorrow?''

Dwayne shrugged, ''Get drunk and do something stupid most likely.''

''Hey wanna go get drunk?''

''Huh?'' Piper said in response as Dwayne called out to her.

''I've been talking to you the past few seconds,'' he informed her as he continued to wear a look of concern.

''Sorry. I was thinking about something else.''

''Oh is that so?'' he asked as he slid a hand down her back and gave her ass a squeeze.''Wanna fool around?''

''Hhm I don't know.''

''I'll do that thing with my tongue.'' The next thing the Dream-walker knew Piper's tongue was halfway down his throat.

Speaking of said woman the following morning when she woke up she was working on something. A stack of flyers that were advertising a reward for their cat: Kit. A photo of kit took center page.

''It'll take me one maybe two hours top to fix the window,'' Naruto said as he finally got all the supplies inside. As Naruto gathered the material for him to fix Prue's window while a certain Witch was watching him and admiring the view.

''Uh. Well, I think I see ... yeah, there's definitely something here.''

''Definitely.''Piper agreed to herself, checking Naruto out as he was engaged with the fireplace. Phoebe, carrying a mug of coffee, entered the Conservatory but stopped when she caught sight of Naruto in the fireplace.

Phoebe walks into the room carrying a mug. She sees Naruto and also admires the view.

''My, Santa, you've changed,'' Phoebe stated with a Cheshire grin.

''He's looking for Kit.''Piper explained to Phoebe, glad that Naruto hadn't caught her little sister's comment.

''The cat. Right. Four legs, fur. I remember. Wait how's he looking for Kit if he's working on fixing Prue's window.''

''Shadow clone,'' Piper stated as Phoebe nodded in understanding. ''He's taking the time to get around and feel of the place while he thinks about how to fix the window. ''

''One of my clones dispelled. No luck at the shelter. Are you sure you don't have any cat toys or anything I can use to trace her?''

''No sorry, all we can tell you is that she has a very distinctive collar with our number on it. '' Phoebe said as her eyes began to trail down. While getting drunk yesterday opened a hit or miss opportunity that was less than successful with the blond around now she definitely had more opportunities.

''You're probably hungry, I mean since you came over so early. I can fix you something if you want.'' Piper suggested with a friendly smile. Now that she really actually looked at Naruto he was very attractive. Piper really had a thing for blonds. ''To give you energy for all the work you have to do.''

''Well it's a window, not really that much work,'' he said as he looked over and turned the small glass squares wondering what type of seals to place on them. Silencing seals were a must and privacy seals as well. He had to chase off some horny teenage boys the other day trying to peer into Prue's room with binoculars.

Phoebe chuckles as she casually says, ''Oh, that's just Piper. She's gotta be everyone's mom. Think of her as your mom. I know I do.'' She put emphasis on the word mom causing her sister to roll her eyes in annoyance.

''Isn't she a scream?'' Piper joked, unwilling to let Phoebe embarrass her too much

''Well, thanks I'd appreciate that. I'll go create some kagebunshin to put up the posters then get back to that window.'' Naruto said as he made way for the door.

They both turn and watch Naruto walk out of the room. 'That is possibly one of the finest asses I've ever seen. Definitely in the top 3.'' Phoebe noted as Piper nodded.

''I wonder how much he can bench-press?''

''He can 'bench-press' me anytime...'' Phoebe said licking her lips.

''You are absolutely shameless aren't you?''

''I know miss wet dreams isn't talking,'' Phoebe affectionately ribbed her sister who was turning red.

''I..w-what the hell you've been listening in on me?'' Piper demanded, deciding that there was no denying it. Phoebe could be quite nosy and it wouldn't surprise her if she recorded what was said for proof.

''Hell I'd be surprised if the whole neighborhood couldn't hear those screams. 'Ride me baby! Ride me!'' Phoebe squealed out, imitating Piper.

''Oh shut up! Anyway since I'm the older sister I get dibs!'' acting in a rare and childish sort of way Piper Exclaimed dibs.

''What! Hey no fair I saw him first you can't call dibs,'' Phoebe whined in protest.

''Well look at it this way. You're free to see Leo now and everyone is happy.''

''Wait, what about Prue?'' Phoebe suddenly remembered as the Unresolved Sexual Tension between her sister and the blond was evident.

''Oh yeah, that does pose a problem.''

Afternoon soon came and Piper was in the kitchen. She opened the microwave oven and removes the dish inside, taking out a large piece of coffee cake and arranges it nicely on the dish. She walks over to the refrigerator and takes out the milk pouring it into a glass. Once it was filled she placed the milk back into the fridge and picked up the plate and glass of milk as she went into Prue's room. Naruto was putting the last touches on the window frames.

''Hey thought you could use a little snack. ''

Naruto takes the plate and drink. ''Thanks Pi, you know how to spoil a guy. if you ever decided to be a housewife I think you definitely have this thing down.

''Pi?'' she inquired in response.

''Well short for Piper. You don't like it?'' he asked, wondering if he had offended her in some way.

''Huh...oh no it's fine. It's...nice.'' Piper was slightly surprised, but not in a bad way. Her name wasn't one you would expect to have a nickname for.

''Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track.'' Phoebe's voice was heard down the hallway.

''I just don't know. I want to believe it can work out but I just don't know.'' Prue responded as they entered the room.

''Hey there! I'll be done with the window in about 35, 45 minutes.'' Naruto said greeting them with a smile. He then noticed Phoebe's very...nice...outfit. He had to stop himself from becoming too lost in her cleavage. ''That's a nice outfit.'' he complimented.

''This old thing? I'm glad you like it. I was just trying it on and still making sure it fit. In fact, I think I lost a little weight.'' she remarked as she was obviously trying to impress the shinobi who was currently taking a drink of his milk. When he was done he made a statement of his own.

''I don't lose weight I only gain it. Mainly because of my metabolism I could probably eat five cakes back to back and not so much gain a pound as long as I do a good fifteen-minute jog afterwards. Makes for a nice slim body but can reek havoc on expenses as far as food is concerned.''

'Lucky bastard!' All three sisters simultaneously thought.

''Hey so whatever happened to that other handyman you guys had? Leo was it? He seemed like a nice guy.''

''W-what are you talking about? We fired him remember. You were there?'' Prue pointed out in disbelief. Yes, Naruto was a little intoxicated at that time but still.

''Really? Is it because I took his job? Poor bastard...how is he going to explain this to the wife and kids?'' Naruto wondered as he shook his head.

''Wait! He has kids? And a WIFE!'' Piper angrily responded causing as Naruto blinked owlishly and cranked his head to the left then right back up.

''No...I was just assuming. Not the best of jokes and what's that smell?"

''Oh for heaven's sake!'' Prue grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on her dresser and wiped the milk mustache off him.

''Was it bothering you that much? I thought I may have seen a vein on that forehead. Albeit a sexy vein.'' even in the throes of being goofy Naruto still retained enough wit to shamelessly flirt.

''You just can't help yourself can you?'' Prue was trying her damnest not to smile as she was growing used to Naruto's antics.

''No I can't. Anyone ever tells you those little things you do are cute. Especially that little glare you do when you're annoyed or angry?'' Naruto continued to flirt with the eldest Halliwell who was trying not to be flustered by the blond's attempts at flirtation.

''Can you get the window done in the next few hours?'' she asked, trying to get them on topic.

''Yeah sure it shouldn't take me that long. ''

''Good,'' Prue said as she turned to her sisters. ''Look I don't know what you guys have planned for tonight but I get the house remember. Just Andy and me. No warlocks, no innocents to protect, and especially ... no sisters.''

''Wait you're still seeing the cop? Does he know you're magical?''

''No he doesn't and I'm handling it okay? So if you all don't mind leaving so I can pick out my outfit for tonight.'' Naruto, Piper, and Phoebe went to the door. ''Not you,'' she said grabbing his hand and bringing him back to the window.

''Oh right...'' he said with a sheepish grin.

As they went down to the kitchen Piper and Phoebe were having a conversation amongst themselves.

''And since when did Naruto pop up on your radar?'' Phoebe couldn't help but be a bit vexed at her sister's certain interest.

''Tall, handsome, and has money to boot.'' Piper listed off. ''Not to mention he looks like he has the stature of a great lover. I mean he at least has stamina from what he explained from that cloning technique.''

''Whoa hold on. Since when did miss passion and romance concerned about bedroom booms and money?''

''I figure a little fun wouldn't hurt.'' Those vivid dreams were having her longing for the real thing.

''Like you would go through it. Besides, I haven't been able to snag Naruto yet and I'm more willing to put myself out there...no offense.''

''Then I propose a little friendly...competition.''

''And what shall we be competing for?'' now this drew in Phoebe's interest.

''If I win you're no longer allowed to bring guys over unless you soundproof your room.'' Piper decided as she shuttered a bit. Lord knows she didn't need to hear those weird noises that usually resulted in her sister's happy fun time.

''And if I win...Uum...I'm sure I'll think of something. What's the competition going to entail?''

''First one to snag Naruto wins. Not just a simple kiss or date, but of him accepting an invitation for...coffee.''

''Aah yes a little sibling rivalry.''

''More like war.''

''Exactly.''

Aviva irritably slammed the door to her room and flopped onto her bed. She flipped her stereo on, turned the volume so loud that the objects on her dresser vibrated from the sound waves, and reached down to grab her diary out from under her bed and turned her attention to the next clean page in the small book.

"Dear Diary…" She began just as her Aunt Jackie knocked loudly on her door.

"Aviva, open the door!" Her Aunt called over the blaring music. Aviva didn't even look up in acknowledgment and kept writing.

"Life sucks here." She continued narrating her thoughts with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm going to be late for work!" Aunt Jackie added, her frustration causing her voice to rise another pitch. Without waiting for any response, Aunt Jackie opened the door. Aviva jumped slightly and slammed her diary closed, so as not to let her Aunt read her secrets. She quickly slid the diary back under her bed and jumped up into a sitting position.

Aviva challenged while her Aunt stared in disbelief at her niece.

"It's my apartment, Aviva." She pointed out mildly.

"So you keep reminding me, Aunt Jackie." The teenager retorted coldly to her current guardian.

"Why don't you get some light and air in here?" Aunt Jackie asked, changing the subject to Aviva's sparsely lit bedroom. She turned and made her way to the window behind her about to push it up when Aviva's voice froze her in her steps.

"Because I like it dark and stale." She snapped standing up and crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. Aunt Jackie turned slowly to face Aviva, who raised her eyebrows expecting a confrontation.

"Why are you so antagonistic to me?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"How come you haven't called my mom yet?" Aviva wondered, her voice switching from the defiant and challenging teenager to an upset adolescent.

"What?" Aunt Jackie demanded, not expecting that response to say the least.

"To see how she's doing or just say 'hello?' It would help you know. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of families." The family didn't approve of Aviva's mother's choice of a husband when she got married so she didn't know her relatives too well. Jackie was the only person willing to take Aviva in.

"She has got to take responsibility for her own actions." Aunt Jackie replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's not in jail. She's in rehab. She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Aviva countered, her voice rising.

"Whatever." Aunt Jackie snapped, turning on her heel and stalking out of her niece's room. Aviva followed her to slam the door shut behind her and locking it so her Aunt couldn't get back in. She spun back around and reached again for her diary.

Aunt Jackie sighed in response to Aviva's contempt,''Why don't you get some light and air in here?''Aunt Jackie turns and walks out of the bedroom. Aviva closes the door shut behind her and locks the door.

At the Video Store Prue and Andy were looking for a video to watch. Tonight was definitely going to be the night. Either way, the relationship could be salvaged or a friendship would be maintained.

"Ah, ever seen Lethal Weapon 3?" Andy asked, spinning to find her while holding the movie up so she could see it.

"Not very romantic." Prue pointed out with a glance over her shoulder. She wondered what it was about men and violence? Better yet why did they think a girl wanted to see explosions and stuff on what was supposed to be a romantic occasion.

''Right,'' he said as he placed the tape back.

"Hey!" Prue called for his attention turning around to show him the movie in her hands. "How about Double Indemnity?" She suggested with a shrug.

"It's black and white." He whispered and Prue's light blue eyes lit with understanding though she rolled them just the same.

"Right." She admitted, sticking the movie back where she had gotten it. What movie could they find had action, romance, in color, and the plot actually made sense?

"Video paralysis." The video store clerk observed, having watched the young couple for the past few moments.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked curiously, turning to look at the man who happened to be standing on the other side of the movie rack where Andy was at.

"You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. You mind if I help? After all,. I am a pro." The clerk offered. Prue smiled at the truth of the situation but glanced at Andy to make the decision.

'Sure." Andy agreed, recognizing that Prue was fine with it. Besides the clerk was probably right… they most likely wouldn't agree on anything before they got frustrated and left. The video store clerk left and Prue flipped her hair self-consciously over her shoulder feeling Andy's eyes watching her.

He laughed silently before speaking again. "Doesn't matter what we pick anyway. We'll probably never get around to watching it." Prue tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes playfully at his arrogance.

''Oh, yeah? Pretty cocky.'' She commented. Andy looked up at her curiously before realizing what she thought he was talking about. He grinned at the mix-up and approached her quickly.

"Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way." He corrected her while Prue narrowed her eyes more.

"That's not true!" Prue argued. Andy raised his eyebrows knowingly and Prue frowned slightly when she realized how often it did seem to happen. "Okay, well maybe it's sometimes true… but there's always a perfectly good reason."

''Prue, there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all, good, bad, or otherwise.''Andy pointed out and Prue conceded the point.

''All right. You ... me ... alone ... tonight. Nothing, and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed.'' Prue proposed seductively.

''I'll hold you to that.''

''Okay.''Andy leans forward and they barely kiss when Prue phone went off causing Prue to jolt back.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

''Just ignore it.''

''I'm sorry I can't...'' Prue said as she stepped back and answered the phone. ''This better be good.''

''Yeah...you might not be able to have usage of your room until tomorrow.''

''What? Why? What happened?''

''Well, first of all, I felt this weird demonic surge. I mean normally I feel one every day but the demons who are active usually are noticeable from their power surges in a rather short amount of time. And because I was trying to figure out the source I was sort of jumped. Yeah, a bunch of demons, an ugly bunch I tell ya'. Anyway, they seemed intent on destroying the mansion which was pretty damn smart now that I think about it. The lack of feeling sage in your own home and the financial hardship could divide your focus so yeah. Anyway, the stairs were damaged as well so if you and detective were expecting some romantic encounter then it's a no go. They might not come back after what I did with that one shard of glass to that one demon, but it'll probably take me a while to fix the damage.''

Back with Aviva she was conjuring Kali. Aviva was once again sitting in front of the mirror as she summoned her mentor again.

"I conjure thee, Kali." She chanted as the mirror glowed the soft blue and Kali appeared in the reflection.

"I'm here, Aviva," Kali assured the adolescent who looked up at her hopefully.

"I'm going crazy here, Kali. I can't wait any longer." Aviva pleaded with innocent impatience. Her eyes never left the mirror as she silently hoped Kali would let her begin her mission.

"The Halliwells don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers." Kali warned slowly.

"I'll show them," Aviva promised, not fully understanding the problem.

"You must gain their trust first. You must let them welcome you into their coven." Kali continued while Aviva nodded quickly.

"I won't disappoint you. I swear." The young witch announced. She had a feeling this was it. She was about to begin.

"Then it's time." Kali began, her face splitting into a wide grin. The door to the closet opened beside Aviva who quickly looked inside to find Kit the cat. She eagerly picked the cat up and turned back to face Kali. "Take the cat back to the Halliwells," Kali instructed.

The last wreckage of the stairway was thrown out. ''So that was something,'' he said as and Piper were chatting.

''Yeah, did you really have to do that thing with that shard of glass?''

''Yes, because it shows them that death won't be quick and painless, but painful and humiliating if they continue to persist. Anyway the wood this old place needs isn't something you can go and get in the store. I might be able to find something similar and I can bring some samples over tomorrow to show you and the others.''

''Or better yet, why don't you just bring them by the restaurant, say about lunchtime? Prue's so busy, and Phoebe doesn't really care. She's more into stucco.''

''Okay.'' Naruto replied with a casual shrug.

''Okay.''

''Hey since we have to get out of here why don't we go see a movie?''

''That sounds fun. How about...a horror movie? And yes I'm suggesting it for the reason you'll get scared and grab unto me. It leads to interesting results.'' The last part he announced every single syllable as Piper laughed and shook her head.

''Geez you're shameless aren't you?'' Just like a certain someone else.

The doorbell rings just at that moment. '' I got it,'' Phoebe calls out as she went to answer the door.

Phoebe answers the door and finds Aviva with Kit. ''Kit! Oh, my god! Where did you find her? We were worried sick.''Phoebe exclaimed, quickly taking Kit from Aviva in her excitement. Aviva smiled slightly at the reception. So far so good for her.

"I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. There she was. Like magic." Aviva answered, purposely throwing in the 'magic' part, watching for a reaction. Phoebe laughed nervously, ushering Aviva into their house and closing the door behind the teenager.

"Wow. I can't even believe she let you hold her." Phoebe whispered as Aviva looked around the house in fascination until Phoebe herded her into the Conservatory. Piper quickly made her way into the Conservatory to find out what the commotion was. Prue was getting really close and they needed to get out soon. The thought flew from her mind when she caught sight of Kit in Phoebe's arms.

"Welcome home, Kitty!" Piper exclaimed just as enthusiastically as Phoebe had. Phoebe laughed and passed Kit over to Piper's waiting hands.

Aviva sits down on the couch.

"I fed her," Aviva spoke up, sitting down on the couch. Phoebe sat down beside her on the arm of the couch.

"I thought you said you just found her." Phoebe pointed out.

"I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago, I mean." Aviva clarified, thinking quickly.

"I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago, I mean." Aviva clarified, thinking quickly.

"And she didn't try to scratch you?" Piper questioned curiously. She was a little surprised when Aviva shook her head. Kit was usually very touchy with people.

Aviva shakes her head,'' Mm-mmm.''

''You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me clean up before the movie.''

''Movie? What movie?'' Phoebe demanded, her eyes flickering from Naruto to Piper, resting on her elder sister.

''A horror movie,'' Piper replied, hoping Phoebe wouldn't tag along. While she knew Phoebe liked horror movies the youngest Halliwell was easily jumpy and surely she wouldn't want to make a fool out of herself.

''I love horror movies. Mind if I tag along?'' it was obvious what Piper was trying to do and Phoebe was determined not to lose.

''Ooh hey why not! Just let me go clean up a bit and I'll be right back.'' Naruto said as he went to the bathroom.

''You guys aren't going out, are you? You just got your cat back.'' Aviva called out, drawing back their attention while also trying to suppress the anxiousness in her voice.

''Oh, she'll be fine. Let me get my purse." 'Piper said as she placed Kit down and stood up. She was not going to let Phoebe get one over her.'' Um, what's your name?'' she asked, digging through her purse for the reward money that was promised.

''Oh, no, no. I don't want your money.''

The front door opened as Prue and Andy walk into the house with the former looking quite perturbed that they're still there.

'"Hey, Andy!" They greeted, trying to cover their guilt.

"Hey!" Andy repeated, guessing something like this would have happened.

''Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight.'' Prue said, still perturbed, as she placed emphasis on plans and tonight.

"This girl just found our cat for us," Phoebe added in an attempt to explain why they were late leaving. She pointed gratefully toward Aviva.

"Aviva." The adolescent introduced herself.

Prue wondered, glancing over at Aviva who stood up a little nervous as well.

"Uh, I don't- I don't want a reward. We need to talk." She explained slowly, playing with her hands.

"About what?" Prue demanded while the two other sisters and the guy in the room all glanced over at her curiously.

''About Wicca.'' the girl casually stated.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper's mouths drop. Andy turns to look at Prue as Naruto returned to the room.

''Hey aren't you that cop?'' Naruto asked.

Prue panicked, without thinking she pushed Andy towards Naruto. '' Uh ... you two remember each other right? Why don't you two chat? We'll be right back.''

Phoebe stands up and puts an arm on Aviva and dragged her to the other room.

''Ok ...''

''So...''

''Yeah...'' It was obvious so far the talk was going to be awkward.

''So how do you know the Halliwell sisters?'' Andy asked, going into interrogation mode.

''I met Prue when I went to Buckland to acquire some art for my new home. I heard she was pretty good at what she did. And things just happened to go on from there. When you're in business you have to have a certain air about you for the crowd. Investors like the classy and cultured type of course.''

''I thought you looked familiar. You're the head of the Uzumaki Industries aren't you?''

''Yep, and trust me when I tell you handling a company was no easy task." Naruto held up a package of candy. ''Red vines with your popcorn?''

The Charmed sisters had pushed Aviva out of the house.

''Thanks again,''Piper stated gratefully, pushing Aviva toward the door.

''Yeah, I'm sorry you can't stay.'' Phoebe apologized hastily. Aviva appears stunned at the sudden change in the Halliwell sisters.

''I'm ...not leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you.'' Aviva turns and stares at the popcorn that Andy's holding. It starts to pop in his hand.

''No!'' Piper cried out as she points and freezes Andy.

''Very cool.'' The girl replied with a smile.

''Damnit girl! If you have a mentor they must not be educating you.'' Naruto snapped as he hopped up. "Using magic like that so recklessly could easily expose them."

Aviva walks toward Andy and walks around them.''Wait. You didn't...she didn't...you didn't freeze.'' Piper stated, startled.

''That's because I'm a witch, too.''She answered calmly.

''A what?'' Prue asked, thinking she misheard her.

''She's a Witch like the three of you. The nature of good magic sometimes prevents those who use good magic from using it on others of their kind. All and all I don't know how that works, it just does apparently." Naruto calmly explained to the perplexed trio.

''Look, I just want to be friends.'' she pleaded as the others were trying to figure out how they were going to resolve this situation.

''Guys, we have about twenty seconds until Andy unfreezes.'' Piper stated as Phoebe asked,''How did you find out about us?''

''I'm gonna need more than twenty seconds for that,'' she responded as they decided that getting the girl out of here was more important than an answer right now.

''We really need to move things along here, Prue,'' Piper told her reminding them that her power was still limited.

"Okay, you need to leave here now." She explained a little harsh knowing the time limit was fast approaching. Aviva was stunned by the sudden hostility.

"What? Why?" Aviva wondered sounding hurt.

"Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. Go, go, go." Prue insisted, pushing Aviva toward the door. Aviva stubbornly pushed back at Prue, her temper rising.

"No, I'm not leaving! I just saved your cat." Aviva snapped, turning on Prue.

"Leave now or else." Prue threatened, her patience running thin.

''Or else what?'' Aviva said, staring her down.

Aviva's gaze then fixed on Prue's videotape. The videotape smokes and starts to melt in her hand causing the eldest witch drops the smoking tape.

Smug that she's proven her power, Aviva turns and walks out and down the street.

Everything unfreezes, resulting in Andy jumping and his popcorn bursting.

''What the hell?'' He looks around.''Hey, where did that girl go?''

''Uh ... she just...''

Prue squints as she uses her power to slam the front door. ''Left,'' she said with a nervous chuckle.

A little later that night Aviva arrived in her room, setting up her make-shift altar and began talking with Kali.''Why wouldn't they accept me? You said if I brought them back their cat.'' the young witch felt so alone, desperately to be apart of a family.

"Was it the oldest? Was it Prue that sent you away?" Kali questioned calmly.

"Yes." Aviva hissed shortly. She narrowed her eyes at just the thought of Prue.

"Avoid her. She's the strongest. You must separate them. Together they are Charmed. Impenetrable." Kali explained gently to the broken down Aviva.

"But what if they don't want me?" Aviva whispered dejectedly.

"Phoebe will. In her own way, she's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share her witchcraft with." Kali informed. Aviva thought the idea over, but couldn't seem to find the inspiration to believe her mentor. "What's the problem?" Kali asked, recognizing the look.

"I… I don't know," Aviva answered, shaking her head in confusion.

"You're the one who came to me, remember? You're the one who wanted… sisters…" Kali reminded Aviva coldly.

"I know. I want a family. I don't have anybody…" Aviva admitted. She trailed off with a sigh when a question popped up that had been nagging at her in the back of her mind. "What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said…" She wondered a little reluctantly. She wasn't sure if Kali would get mad at the question or not.

"Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now… through you. Just do as I say, Aviva. Make Phoebe covet your power, then we'll both get what we want." Kali instructed.

The following morning things were not going just as planned for Prue. She was at the Manor Prue on the phone with Andy. ''It's not what you think, Andy. It's hard to explain. It just...''

''Just another one of those things that you can't explain. It's a broken record, Prue.'

''Look, I wanted you to stay. You have to believe me.''

'Then what happened? Why did you want me to leave all of a sudden?'

''I told you, something came up. Sister stuff. I can't really go into detail without betraying someone's secret.''

''Prue!''

''Look, Andy, I'm unpredictable, ok? That is just part of who I am, and you have to accept that because I can't change it.''

'' I don't want you to change, Prue. I just...I just want to have a normal date, that's all. Is that too much to ask for?''

''All right, let's just try again. Tonight, uh, same time, the same place?''

''Same movie?''

Prue picks up the melted video tape cassette container."Uh, yeah…" She lied nervously. "Okay, so what? 8:00?" She pressed for further confirmation.

"I'll be there. Bye." He agreed.

''All right, bye.'' Prue hangs up. She heads into the utility room.

''If I ever see that little arsonist again ...'' Prue grumbled as she went over to the dryer and starts pulling clothes out. Piper and Phoebe walk in and join her.

''Well Naruto just left, he's going to track down that Aviva girl now that he's done with the repairs.''

''The question is, who is she?'' As far as Prue was concerned the girl wasn't to be trusted. So fat she already proved that she didn't have regard for other people when using her powers. Her brow furrowed as she thought about what she was supposed to tell Andy.

''And what does she want?'' Piper was hoping that at least this week someone wouldn't try to kill them. Like the week before, and the one before that, and even the one before that.

''Let us not forget Aviva found kit.'' Phoebe was more understanding of the young Witch, if not for being closer then age then the prospect of having to rely on her own and wanting someone to aid her. She couldn't remember how many times she thought of home back in San Fransisco when she was in New York and how many times overdue rent or hopping from temp job to temp job threatened to overwhelm her.

''Yeah, she's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place.'' Prue was firm in her decision.

''Hell-lo. Paranoia check.''

Prue grabs the basket and heads back into the kitchen as the others follow.

''Phoebe, for all we know, she's a warlock.'' Prue tried to talk some sense into Phoebe. She grabbed the laundry basket and carried it out to the kitchen where she sat it on the table and began folding the clothes. Piper and Phoebe quickly followed her.

''She can't be. She didn't freeze.'' Piper stated, remembering her powers not working on her.

''Besides, she said she was a witch.''

Prue puts the basket on the table and starts folding the clothes.''Okay, a bad witch maybe.''Prue argued.

''Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine, that's for sure.'' Phoebe said as she began to sulk. If she was one of the legendary Charmed Ones why didn't she have a kick-ass offensive power like her sisters?

''Why are you so quick to defend her?'' Prue snapped at irritation. Trying to balance a normal life and magical life was hard enough so the last thing she needed was to be in conflict with Phoebe.

''Why are you so quick to condemn her?'' Phoebe responded,

''If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kind of cool, considering she's the first one we've run across.'' Piper pointed out as Phoebe nodded and agreed.

''Exactly.'' Phoebe jumped on Piper's comment.

''Guys, we don't know anything about her like how she acquired her powers or how she found out about us.''

''She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out.'' Phoebe snapped, her eyes narrowing at her eldest sister.

''Yeah, she would have exposed us if I hadn't.''

''Prue, she's just a kid. Besides, if she's a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends.''

''Or maybe she's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time.'' Prue retorted while Phoebe threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Okay." She agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, until we know who she really is, let's just steer clear, okay?" Prue suggested glancing at her sisters. Piper nodded in agreement while Phoebe nodded just to drop the subject. "I'm late for work…" Prue whined slightly, tossing the last of the folded laundry on the table and walking out.

"Me too," Piper added, following Prue out.

The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.

''Hello.' Phoebe answer then paused. ''Aviva?''

Meanwhile, Piper was receiving a call for her own. ''Hello?''

''Hey Pi it's Naruto where are you?''

''Uum at the Manor why?'

''So you forgot about the movie and lunch?''

Piper placed a hand against her mouth, 'crap, ''I am so sorry it's just with everything going on. Just give me 45 minutes and I'll meet you at Quake okay?''

''Yeah see you there.''

''I'm glad you can join me Piper,'' Naruto said as he took in a fork full of cheesecake. ''Qua-ke...'' He paused, enunciating the name of the restaurant as it signs showed. ''...certainly has delicious food. It's a shame you haven't join my little group yet.'' he said referring to the group of cooks and dessert makers he was apart of.''

''What can I say, I've been busy. I assumed you didn't call me down here to chat about pies and cakes.''

''You're right...I want to talk about your business. Charmed business.'' Naruto's face adorned a mischievous smirk. He gripped one of the knives off the table and threw it at a waitress.

Piper cried out and threw up her hands before she could stop herself. The knife had frozen in mid-air, yet no one was reacting.

''You have an illusion up don't you?''

''Guilty as charged. We had two demons observing us and this proves yet something else I had in mind. Teaching you girls about awareness. No one can see us or will be able to until I dispel the illusion. No humans or no demons. Either way, this is going to be linked when the perpetuating problem that seems to be following you ladies and the situation with Tempest.''

''Tempest? That demon that keeps sending Assassins after us?''

''Yeah sorry about that. I needed it to be convincing. If it helps I only sent the ones after you three that I knew were evil and you could without a doubt kill.''

''Oh my god!'' Piper exclaimed as she hopped up from her seat. ''You! You're Tempest? This is like Jeremy all over again!''

''Oh relax, don't you think if I wanted to kill you three I would have done it a long time ago? Come on Piper think. Immune to your power, and has been in close proximity to you all this time. I mean all it would take is a gas leak and match. In order to see you three better protected, I went the route of an uncover agent in a matter of speaking."

''Ok let's say I'm buying what you're saying? Why are you just telling me and not the others?''

''Because I knew you would take the news the best out of your sisters and I was hoping you could help me find a way to break it to them. Or I should say in a way where Prue won't attempt to knock my head off. Though I suppose before we continue down that route we should focus on and resolve the incident with that Aviva girl."

Elsewhere the other Halliwell sister was also making her appointment.

Phoebe was standing outside the school gates, glancing at her watch every few minutes as she waited.

''I'm so glad that you came. '' Aviva said from inside the fence from her position as she walked over to Phoebe. Aviva threw her book bag over her shoulder and made her way along the fence toward the door. She motioned for Phoebe to follow her.

"I'm glad that you called actually," Phoebe stated, moving after Aviva.

"Bet you got a few questions, huh?" Aviva guessed cheerfully.

"A few, uh, what time does school let out?" Phoebe questioned, watching the students that must be in a physical education class. She stopped walking when Aviva did but didn't notice Aviva pushing the door open and sliding out under the lock until Aviva spoke.

"Uh, now." The teenager decided with a shrug.

"Uh, whoa. Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?" Phoebe demanded, sending Aviva a disapproving look.

"Oh, the same thing I'm sure you did a thousand times. Am I right?" Aviva asked, studying Phoebe's face for an answer.

"Well…" Phoebe allowed a little guiltily. She didn't want to seem like a bad influence.

"I am right," Aviva observed, leading Phoebe to her car. She stopped to face Phoebe after only a few steps. "Um, you didn't tell your bitch sister about this, did you?" Phoebe glared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Prue had every right to be upset about what you did." Phoebe defended her eldest sister. So they may not get along a lot of the time, but she could understand that it had ruined her date with Andy. Aviva just laughed softly.

"It's funny how you knew I was talking about Prue and not Piper.'' She said motioning Phoebe toward her car.

''Hey, come on, let's go for a ride. I'll tell you everything that you want to know.''

Meanwhile back at the Quake. It looked like Piper would be picking up a shift when one of her co-workers called in late.

Leo walks into the establishment looking around. He turns around and finds Piper standing there holding a menu.''Table for one...'' he requested as Piper handed him a menu. ''Piper, I mean Miss Halliwell I honestly don't remember sleeping with your sister. Are you sure it wasn't some mistake?''

''Kind of hard to mistake you early in the morning and shirtless. Not that I thought about it. I just mean it'd be highly unlikely my sister happens to bed someone that sounds and looks exactly like you. Now Mr. Wyatt if you care to order I'll be on my way.'' she said leading him to a table.

''Wait...at least let me finish up the repairs I started.''

''That's been taken care of.''

''Really? By the who?'' he asked, genuinely surprised. Could the spell that was cast have worn off already? No, it had to have been someone with an immunity meaning the Charmed Ones were possibly in danger.

''Not to be rude Mr. Wyatt, but that's frankly none of your business,'' Piper responded, a bit more rudely then she intended too. Despite the fact that she knew it was Leo's fault she still felt mad at him. Mad at a nice guy who had the unfortunate luck of being the victim of a spell. 'Some outstanding person I am. Here I am getting mad at this poor guy and he's the victim. I mean he doesn't even remember the reason that led to him being fired, but what am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey the real reason we fired you is because we're sisters Witches and my sister used a spell to get into your pants I hope you're not too mad at us.' ''I...I apologize I have a lot on my mind.''

''Well at least let me take you out, not a date,'' he hastily added, ''...just my way of showing you I'm sorry for standing you up and...that thing I did. I'm hoping we can at least be friends.''

''I...I'm just not up to it sorry. I mean we can be friends but this whole thing still feels too awkward for me and I need time.''

''Oh ok...that's fair I suppose,'' he said with a downcast look.

''Hey Piper are you taking down his order or are you setting up something for 'desert'.'' One of the waitresses shouted out as she passed the two individuals while smacking gum.

''Well Angie we can't all be hits with the fellas like you.''

''Oh you bitch!'' The waitresses known as Angie replied playfully.

Meanwhile, once more at the Halliwell house Phoebe was giving Aviva a tour of the house.''This is the dining room. This is the parlor. That's the conservatory, which is really just a fancy name for the family room.''

''This is so totally cool. Oh, I love it here.''

Aviva pushes the conservatory doors open. Phoebe indicates the painting materials on the floor.

''And welcome to planet Naruto."

''You like this...Naruto?'' Aviva asked curiously. She personally never really put too much thought into dating or guys really.

''Well kind of...'' she said running her fingers through her hair. She felt like a teenage girl all over again gossiping about the cute new boy she was crushing on with her new friend.

''What does he look like?'' Aviva couldn't help but be curious about the guy who caught Phoebe's interest.

''Tall, a little shorter than six feet, spiky blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and I could just go on.'' she listed off as she bit her bottom lip to repress a tremble.

''Wow he sounds cute. So what does he do?'' Aviva pressed for more information.

''He's a businessman of sorts,'' Phoebe answered the girl to the best of her ability.

''Of what?''

''I...'' Phoebe paused to think about it. What did the blond said he did again? ''I don't really know.''

''Huh? So where's he from?''

''Um...Japan?' It came out as more of a question than a statement.

''Huh wow...so does he live nearby?''

''You know what let's change the subject,'' Phoebe said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the line of questioning. She suppressed the urge to sigh in frustration. What the hell did she know about Naruto?

''So, just use your powers. Cast a spell on him or something. You do have powers, don't you? Use it to make him pay attention to you.'' Aviva suggested as she remembered something Kali told her. 'If you have power then use it.'

''What makes you think I do?'' Phoebe couldn't help but be a bit perplexed at the suggestion.

''Please. You're a witch.'' Aviva responded by stating the obvious.

''Yeah. Which brings us back to, how do you know that? '' Aviva smiles but doesn't say anything as she continues to pet Kit. ''You promised.''

''I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom and she is the one who told me.''Aviva admitted carefully.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best." Aviva elaborated a little. "She was right." She added onto the end causing Phoebe to smile and back off the interrogation.

''Well, I'd like to meet her sometime.''

''Yeah?'' Phoebe nodded in response to the young Witch's response.''Is your room up there?''

Once more Phoebe nods and responded with a '' Mm-hmm.''

''Come on. I want to share something with you.'' Aviva puts Kit down and stands up who promptly meows.

''You're gonna love it. I promise.''

Aviva heads out of the room. Phoebe takes a moment, then follows her.

In Phoebe's room, Aviva reapplies her lipstick. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and chuckles.

"I like mirrors. They never lie to you. They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not." She began as Phoebe came up behind her. Aviva turned to face Phoebe, holding up her black lipstick for her to see. "It's basic black. The color of my soul. Do you want to try it?" She offered.

"Your soul's not black." Phoebe disagreed lightly. Aviva laughed in silent agreement.

"You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people, Phoebe." Aviva continued. There was a moment of silence in which Phoebe didn't know what to say. Aviva decided to change the subject. "You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?"

"Try what?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"I'll show you my power if you show me yours." Aviva laughed temptingly. Phoebe hesitated a moment before agreeing.

Meanwhile, Prue had entered the Manor and was walking into the kitchen.

''Anybody home? ''She looks around and hears nothing. She puts her purse down on the table.

''Better not be.'' She muttered and turns and heads back out the door.

In Phoebe's room, the two witches were sitting on the floor facing each other. Next, to them, a small handkerchief if spread out with four lit candles burning.''Don't be afraid.''Aviva holds out her hands, palms up. Phoebe takes the challenge and puts her hands on Aviva's.

"Okay, now what?" Phoebe asked.

"Watch," Aviva instructed, before glancing down at their hands. She looked over at Phoebe's mirror and Kali appeared for a moment, unnoticed by Phoebe, but Aviva grinned. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Aviva's sudden happiness. "She's giving it to you too," Aviva explained.

"Who is? Giving me what?" Phoebe demanded a hint of worry in her voice.

"The power," Aviva answered cryptically. "Here. Touch this." She ordered, grabbing a plant from against the wall and sitting it in front of Phoebe. Phoebe warily touched the potted flower deciding to humor Aviva. To her surprise, it immediately began to grow. "It's the power of heat. Your hand is like the sun."

"Whoa…" Phoebe whispered, pulling her hand away and staring at it, impressed.

"That's pretty cool, huh?" Aviva stated triumphantly. As she spoke the door to Phoebe's room opened and Prue stuck her head in.

"Phoebe are you…." The eldest Halliwell trailed off when she spotted Aviva in front of Phoebe and candles lit. It didn't take much to know what they were doing and she immediately narrowed her eyes feeling her anger rise.

"Prue…" Phoebe greeted guiltily, jumping to her feet. Aviva stood up as well, but she shot Prue a dangerous glare, not in the least bit sorry.

"What are you doing?" Prue demanded turning to Phoebe. Phoebe started to explain but was broken off by Aviva.

"Get out. This is her room." She snapped childishly, pointing at the door. Prue narrowed her eyes even more at Aviva's disrespect.

"Aviva!" Phoebe scolded, trying to get around to explaining that it was okay of Prue to come in.

"No. She treats you worse than my Aunt treats me. It's not right." Aviva argued, her eyes never leaving Prue.

"It's okay. Relax." Phoebe tried again, turning to apologize to Prue who was silently listening to Aviva's accusations. The doorbell could be heard ringing through the house and with a final look at Phoebe and Aviva, Prue disappeared to answer it. Phoebe glared at Aviva and trudged reluctantly after Prue to explain. Aviva, fuming, knelt down beside the candles and blew them out.

Prue opened the front door to find Andy ready for their date.

"Chianti, Body Heat…. What do you think?" He wondered, holding up the bottle so that Prue could read the label. She hesitated as he came in but was about to say something when Phoebe came running down the stairs to explain what was going on.

"Prue! I can explain!" Phoebe called, running through the house, but upon seeing Andy, pulled abruptly to a halt. "Oh no!" She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh no…" Andy repeated as Prue turned back to face him. "Let me guess… rain check?"

"Andy…" Prue pleaded, desperately trying to come up with a way to fix this.

"Prue this is… this is getting ridiculous." He replied, leaning against the door. Andy looked behind her to see Aviva come up next to Phoebe, who still looked extremely guilty.

"I know. Believe me. You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now, but I will. I promise. Tomorrow? Quake? 1:00? Please…" She suggested hopefully. It wouldn't be in the house so there shouldn't be sister interruptions and Piper would make sure everything would run smoothly. She needed this. Andy looked into her eyes and gave the slightest of nods.

"Okay. Tomorrow. 1:00." He agreed. Andy waved to Phoebe who hesitantly waved back before he turned and left. Prue shut the door behind him and spun around, pushing past Phoebe in an effort to get away from her little sister and the teenager.

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot." Phoebe immediately apologized, following Prue down the hall before Prue spun on her younger sister.

"What the hell is she doing here? What's the matter with you?" Prue snapped, letting her frustration out on Phoebe. She regretted it as soon as she said it, but before even Phoebe could respond Aviva once again turned against her.

"This is her house too, okay? She can do whatever she wants." Aviva retorted angrily.

"Aviva!" Phoebe scolded, warning her to be quiet before turning back to Prue. "She's not what you think she is…" She tried to explain.

"She doesn't understand, Phoebe. She'll never understand." Aviva countered, bringing Phoebe's attention back to her. Aviva turned and left without a backward glance, leaving Prue in a silent fury and Phoebe irritated.

It didn't take her long to return to the apartment complex and lock herself in her room.

Aviva was in her bedroom and talking to the Kali who through the mirror.

''If there were no Prue, Phoebe would be with us now.''

Aviva sits on the floor in front of the mirror, her kerchief and burning candles set up in front of her.

''I hate her, and I wish that she were dead.''Aviva fumed, clenching and unclenching her fists. Outside the door of her room, Aunt Jackie knocked and her voice drifted through.

"Aviva? What's going on? Who's in there with you?" Aunt Jackie demanded, pushing open the door and walking in. "You skipped school today and I want to know why." Aviva jumped up and pointed toward the door.

"Get out of my room!" Aviva screamed at her Aunt who became defensive.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" She began scolding but stopped as she looked around and saw all the candles and everything Aviva used to summon Kali. "What's going on here?" Aunt Jackie interrogated.

"I said, get out of my room. Leave me alone or else…" Aviva yelled, throwing her hand out at her Aunt. Kali's reflection in the mirror was now dark flames instead of the soft blue as she waved her hand, granting Aviva a more devastating version of her power. As Aviva threw out her hand a fireball shot out and caught the hem of her Aunt's dress. Her Aunt started slapping at the flames with a jacket trying to smother them before they became too dangerous. "Aunt Jackie?" Aviva asked in horror at what she had just done. Aunt Jackie didn't seem to hear her as she made her way out of the room, hoping to reach the bathroom where she could douse the flames. Instead, she hit the wall and lost her balance, falling down the stairs. "Oh my god!" Aviva panicked running after her Aunt. "Aunt Jackie!" She screamed desperately running down the stairs and standing over her motionless Aunt Jackie.

Some time had passed and the ambulance along with the police showed after Aviva phoned in.

Jackie was being wheeled away on a gurney as an officer writes in his notebook.

Aviva stands up and heads back up the stairs to speak with Kali.

''What did you tell the police?'' Kali demanded as soon as Aviva had sat down in front of the mirror.

''That the candle caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs. Oh, my god, what have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her.'' The girl said while crying.

''Your powers are growing," Kali observed with a half-smile.

"I know, but as soon as Aunt Jackie wakes up she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here." Aviva decided, jumping to her feet and looking around for necessities.

"No!" Kali ordered, leaving no room for discussion.

"Why not?" Aviva demanded, trying to take deep steadying breaths to calm herself.

"You must go back to the Halliwells. You must complete what you have started." Kali explained, softening her voice which put Aviva a bit more at ease.

"But how?" She asked.

''Piper won't stop you, and Phoebe's already an ally. Only Prue stands in our way. You must use your powers. You must take Prue's place in the Power of Three. Don't disappoint me, Aviva. You said you wanted a family, and now you'll have one.''

At the Manor, Phoebe was in the kitchen fixing something for the certain 'guest' the Halliwells were having.

Phoebe pours some hot water into a cup and gives it to Aviva.

''Thanks.''

''You poor thing, you're shivering,'' Phoebe commented sounding worried about her friend.

''I'm okay. '' Then she turned to Prue and said. '' I know that you don't like me, and I know the last thing you want to do is help me, but I don't where else to turn. I don't have anybody else.''

Piper joins them. She's holding the phone just having finished her call.

''She's telling the truth. Her Aunt was admitted to the hospital.'' Piper confirmed Aviva's story, glancing toward Prue who gave a slight nod.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Aviva demanded, holding her breath for an answer.

"She has a broken arm and a concussion," Piper answered sympathetically.

''How did she fall again?'' Prue wasn't sure what to think of what she was hearing.

''I don't know. I...I heard her scream, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow.''

Piper, sensing Prue's internal debate, spoke up.''She can't stay alone.''

''She can sleep in my room,'' Phoebe suggested before Prue had a chance to actually say anything.

"No magic," Prue told Aviva sternly, watching for a hint of a lie in Aviva's eyes.

"I swear." Aviva agreed.

Prue nods in response.

A little later on Prue and Piper were having a discussion about Aviva. ''If that's the case maybe Naruto can take her in,'' Prue said in response to Piper proposing the girl stay with them until her Aunt was better.

''Oh come on Prue don't you think that's a bit harsh.''

''Well from what he told you there is something definitely wrong with that girl.''

''He said that there was a demonic aura in the general area, not that it came from her. Who knows, it could be one of the many hundreds of demons he says live topside. And her aunt is in the hospital. You see how she behaves. I think Phoebe may be her only friend. At least let her stay until we find out her aunt's condition.''

''Fine...but I'm keeping my eye on her. We don't know what can happen if we let our guard down.

Later that night Phoebe was asleep in her room in her bed with Aviva awake on the couch nearby. The mirror in Phoebe's room glows and Kali appears in its reflection.''Now is the time... ''

Aviva gets out of bed and heads out the door. Kali's reflection turns from soft angelic blue to demonic red, her yellow eyes glowing.

Aviva walks quietly down the hallway. She glances behind her and heads for a closed-door reaching for the doorknob as she slowly and quietly opens the door.

Inside, she sees Prue sleeping in the bed. Aviva motions with her hands ... and is interrupted.''What are you doing?'' A voice suddenly asked.

Aviva turns around and sees Piper in her robe to which she closes the bedroom door.''Um ... I was just looking for the bathroom.''

Piper points down the hall.'' It's down the hall to the right.''Piper directed, pointing behind her.

"Great. Thanks. Good night." Aviva wished and had no choice but to head in that direction. She also knew she couldn't afford to attack Prue this night or she risked Piper getting suspicious. Piper watched her leave and then opened the door to Prue's room carefully. She was relieved to find that Prue was perfectly fine after finding Aviva in her room.

She closes the door quietly, thoughtfully. 'Could Prue be right? Could Aviva be up to something?'

The next day Prue deciding to do some investigating. She was able to easily find out the address by simply asking Naruto who had sensed a magical disturbance in the area and happened to have notice Aviva go into one of the apartment buildings. She walks into Aviva's bedroom and starts looking around. She walks over to the closet and opens the door finding candles and other items on the floor.

Behind Prue, the mirror flares and Kali appears in its reflection. Kali disappears just before Prue turns around and sees her reflection in the mirror. Continuing her search Prue found Aviva's diary sticking out from under the bed. She picks it up and reads it.

"Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell Coven. I hate lying to them."

Prue reaches for her phone and dials it. After a moment Phoebe answers it.

''Hello.''

'' Phoebe, it's me,'' Prue replied, nervously running a hand through her dark hair.

At the mansion, Phoebe stood up.'' Prue, where are you? Piper called, said you were supposed to meet Andy at Quake.''

''Um, listen we have a bigger problem to deal with. Call her back and tell her to come home right away. I'll explain it to you guys later. And Phoebe, whatever you do, don't let Aviva out of your sight, okay?''

Phoebe glances back at Aviva who's sitting on the chair and leafing through a magazine.

''Yeah, sure.''

''All right, bye.''

Phoebe turned to face Aviva as soon as she had hung up with Prue."Prue's on her way home. We can have our little chat when she gets here." Phoebe explained cheerfully. Aviva realized that she needed to talk to Kali or she wouldn't know what to say. She quickly thought of an excuse to get to a secluded room.

"Yeah, okay." Aviva agreed, putting the magazine down on the table in front of her and standing up. "Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm- I'm not feeling really well." She lied.

"Sure, go ahead." Phoebe allowed. Aviva nodded gratefully and made it up the stairs easily enough.

Aviva goes into Phoebe's room. She closes the door, grabs her backpack and heads quietly back out. The door closes behind her.

''I'm telling you girls now you are going to want and buy some furniture and put it on layaway or something. This isn't the last time there is going to be some damage. Anyway, I went over the house and that's everything. Prue's window, the stairs, the pipers and the door. That's everything.''

''Wait, you've finished already?''

''Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow to make sure everybody's happy with my work.''

Phoebe nods. Naruto continues to stare at Phoebe as if he has something to say, but just didn't know how to say it. He could have sworn his instincts were dead on from what he knew, but maybe her tastes changed over the past few weeks. It wasn't unheard of or impossible, but could he have missed the signals? His staring was quite noticeable. Phoebe shakes her head and prompts him.

''What?''

''So you and Aviva huh?''

''Me and Aviva what?'' He trails off. Phoebe prompts him again to spit it out.

''It's just that Piper said...''

''Piper said what?'' The Witch asked suspiciously.

''Uh...nothing.'' He looks up, embarrassed. '' I think I need some water.''

Meanwhile in Prue's bedroom Aviva was kneeling in the middle of the bedroom floor and lights the candles she set up. She sits back and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

In the kitchen, Phoebe walks into the kitchen looking for Naruto.

''Wait, Naruto. What did Piper say to you?''

Naruto walks out of the utility room.''Uh, it doesn't matter. Really. Forget it.'' Naruto assured her as he turned and went towards the sink to wash his hands.

''Well, whatever she said, you should probably take it with a grain of salt, because sometimes her medication makes her say the strangest things. But not to worry. Her shrinks are on it.''

''Shrinks? Medication? Now come on, I think I would notice that.'' he skeptically remarked.

''Well you think you haven't picked up on this...thing...with me so how sure can you really be?''

''Touche!'' He said as Phoebe chuckles softly. She turns and sees Aviva's black sweater on the chair. Phoebe reaches for it and gets a premonition.

Prue opens the bedroom door and sees Aviva kneeling on the floor. Aviva throws a fireball at Prue.

''Oh, my god. Aviva.'' Phoebe whispered.

''Wait is that a good, bad, or sexy one?''

Outside car doors slamming shut could be heard. Naruto peers out the kitchen window.''Prue's home.'' Naruto announced.

''Oh, no.'' Phoebe rushes out of the kitchen as Naruto followed after her. ''Wait Phoebe...what did you see?''

Aviva finished setting up the candles, but this time it wasn't for summoning. Kali had told her what to do. When Prue opened the door, to kill her. That was her mission. Aviva smiled as she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard them stop outside Prue's door and knew it was her. She pulled her hand back ready to release the fireball. The door opened and she shot her hand out...''Aviva?'' the fireball went flying towards Phoebe, who Aviva hadn't realized wasn't Prue.

''Aviva!''

The fireball shoots forward and would have hit Phoebe dead on if Naruto hadn't pushed her out of the way taking the ball of flame to the face resulting in him falling to the ground and clutching his face with a hiss.

'''Oh god Naruto!'' Phoebe cried out as she crouched down to Naruto. Aviva stands up and watches, horrified that she almost hit Phoebe. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Phoebe said grabbing onto the younger witch's arm.

''Phoebe...I'm sorry!'' She said shaking loose from the hold. Aviva runs out of the room. Phoebe doesn't stop her instead she turns her attention back to the blond and helping him up and that's when the vision happened again.

It was similar to the last one. The one where Naruto was welcoming an unseen to the figure's coven of Halliwell. Though this time Naruto help Phoebe up as she took a comfortable position on his lap. ''With each addition, the Coven grows stronger. We invited you here as one of my associates informed me that someone is trying to produce a Hellmouth in San Fransisco. If you wish to join you must prove yourself.'' Phoebe was startled once more as the premonition was done. For whatever reasons she kept having these visions. However she wasn't sure how to bring up the contents of this vision, but for right now she had to push these thoughts away and help Naruto.

Moments later Piper removes the cold pack from the fridge, turns and places it on Naruto's face.''Maybe we should take you to the hospital.''

''Super regeneration and healing remember,'' he said with a sigh as he glanced in the mirror at his very pink face. The fireball hardly did any damage beyond it being superficial, but it still burned like a bitch. ''I can't believe that damn Aviva girl almost hit you.''

''Look whatever is going on we need to stop her,'' Prue said, reminding everyone that they had an emotional and dangerous teenage witch out there. ''How did this happen?''

''I had a premonition ... that Aviva was going to hurt you, so I tried to stop her. I should have listened to you, Prue. You were right about Aviva. She's evil.''

''No, actually, she's not. But she is being used by an evil spirit, and I think I know which one, so ... come on.''

Prue leaves the kitchen and the others follow.

Upset, Aviva shoves her clothes in a bag. Aviva crosses the room when Kali appears in the mirror.''Where are you going, Aviva?'' Kali demanded, her voice harsh with disapproval.

''Go away. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be a witch anymore.'' The girl cried out.

''But haven't finished what we started.''Kali pointed out slowly.

''But I'm hurting people. Don't you understand? First Aunt Jackie, then that guy which would have been Phoebe if he hadn't saved her. I have to leave.''

''Aren't you going to say goodbye first? Touch the mirror, Aviva. It's okay. I'm not upset. Touch the mirror and I'll go away, too.''

Aviva steps forward and touches the mirror. Kali moves from the mirror into Aviva. Aviva opens her eyes and they glow demonic yellow.

''Hello, Aviva.'' She spoke as she possessed the girl which for some strange reason she didn't just do earlier.

Meanwhile, the Charmed was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows.

"There, there." Piper motioned to the page in front of them. "An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess…" She read quickly.

"...innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power." Prue finished with a slight nod.

''Wait. I don't understand. So she was using Aviva to try and turn us into bad witches?'' Piper wondered aloud.

''Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?'' Phoebe asked as she read the page over again.

''Uh, yeah. To get rid of her, shatter her reflection. However the hell we do that. Here.''

Prue closes the Book of Shadows and passes it to Piper. The attic door bursts open as Aviva walks in only to be immediately tackled by the blond.

''Naruto what the hell?'' Phoebe cried out as the blond put the teen into a cobra clutch.

''It's not the Aviva girl it's...'' before he could finish the blond's crotch was set on fire. No matter how immortal or tough Naruto was he like most men would always be weak to attacks to the crotch.

Free, the possessed Aviva throws a fireball at the sisters to which Prue pushes Phoebe and Piper away as The fireball hits the table.

''Phoebe, help me!'' Aviva cried out temporarily breaking the whole only for Kali to reestablish dominance.

'Never mind. 'Kali throws another fireball that hits the sewing dummy.''My powers are greater than yours, Prue. It's only a matter of ti...'' she was cut off as she was blasted into a wall courtesy of Naruto.

'' Piper quick freeze her while she's possessing Aviva I'm pretty sure that'll work.

''I hope you're right,'' Piper said waving her hand and freezing Kali. Aviva falls to the floor.

''No!''Kali screamed as Aviva's body fell to the floor away from the frozen Kali. The Halliwell sisters looked desperately for something to get rid of Kali with. Piper glanced behind her and pulled the sheet off an old mirror.

"Prue! The mirror! Get her to the mirror!" Piper ordered. Prue nodded and narrowed her eyes at Kali who was sent flying forward into the mirror. Instead of the mirror shattering at the impact, it sucked her back in while Phoebe grabs a poker from the floor, swings, and shatters the mirror.

"No!" Kali screamed, disappearing in the pieces of shattered mirror. The silence that followed between the sisters was deafening.

''Wow...that was so easy,'' Naruto commented as he looked down at the tattered remains of his pants. "Well, this is embarrassing."

Later that afternoon Aviva was preparing to go home. Jackie was miraculously healed by a mysterious pink-haired woman so Aviva could go back home with her aunt. The gothic witch was standing in front of a mirror looking at her reflection.

''Thanks for the dress,''Aviva spoke up gratefully as she looked at herself in the mirror. Phoebe came up behind her holding Kit in her arms.

Phoebe walks into the room and places Kit down.

"No problem. It's Prue's." Phoebe laughed, sitting Kit down on the dresser in her room. "All set?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," Aviva whispered, grabbing her jacket off the door.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked gently, recognizing a sad and worried look behind Aviva's dark eyes.

"I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same," Aviva answered with a deep sigh. She slowly turned around to face Phoebe who was watching her closely.

"Yeah, well, the demon's gone, Aviva, forever," Phoebe promised softly.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, all the other ones remain. It's so hard." Aviva admitted.

"Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age." Phoebe agreed in understanding.

"Yeah?" Aviva pressed.

They walk over to the bed."Are you kidding? These are the hardest years of your life. The one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself." Phoebe assured her as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Aviva slipped her jacket on and laughed mirthlessly.

"Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?" Aviva muttered, obviously thinking about herself.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Phoebe answered causing Aviva to stare at her in disbelief. "No. Aviva, I'm serious. You are a great kid. I could totally see us hanging out together in school. A couple of troublemakers." Phoebe joked and succeeded in pulling a soft laugh from Aviva.

"I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers… and having sisters." She admitted.

"Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your Aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow." Phoebe soothed, before getting up and changing the subject. "Now remember, do not tell anyone about we Halliwell sisters, right? It's just our little secret."

"I promise." Aviva laughed.

"Okay," Phoebe whispered, leading Aviva out of her room.

Prue waited in her car nervously fiddling with her keys in her hands as she watched for Andy's car. Her eyes kept flicking up to look in the rearview mirror until finally, Andy's car came over the small hill. As he pulled his car up to stop behind her, she slowly stepped out to meet him. Andy's eyes focused on her as he exited his car and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Hey…" Prue greeted hesitantly, recognizing his anger that was undoubtedly because of her.

"Hey," Andy repeated sharply. He didn't stop to talk to her but walked around her heading straight for his apartment. Prue flinched at his tone, which he missed, but followed after him.

"Uh, can we talk?" She asked hopefully after following him for a few steps.

"Is there really anything to talk about?" Andy demanded, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he made his way to the steps that would lead him to the front door.

"Andy…" Prue pleaded in desperation. Andy spun to face her and she hesitated again when she met his eyes. She saw it there: his frustration. She knew immediately her apology wasn't going to be enough. She'd known before, but she had also gotten her hopes up that maybe it would work out. Seeing his eyes, her hopes were crushed as she knew she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. "I'm sorry…" Prue whispered, looking down at her hands.

"So am I!" Andy replied harshly.

"What do you mean by that?" Prue questioned her voice a little cold in her frustration. It wasn't her fault that she had a responsibility to her sisters, but innocents to save and the fact she was a witch. It wasn't her fault she couldn't tell him about this new world she was a part off of or give him the date he desired. But he didn't know that… and that was her fault. Nonetheless, she crossed her arms defensively.

"Come on, Prue! Who're we kidding? I mean, let's face it. One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other." Andy answered, letting out his thoughts on the situation. Prue shook her head in disbelief. How could he think she didn't care?

"That's not true." She defended herself, only to have Andy cut her off.

"Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk?" Andy demanded. He met her eyes and at once saw the conflict that always appeared whenever he brought up her absences, but this time he couldn't let her off. Their relationship wouldn't work with secrets.

"I can explain." Prue began as she always did. Andy knew at once she would hole up as usual.

"No, you can't… Or you won't." Andy replied, turning away from her. He made his way up the steps but spun around at the top back to face her. He threw his jacket against the rails in his frustration. He couldn't leave just like that… not her. "Damn it, Prue! I still love you. I- I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me, Prue. That's your prerogative." His voice was softer as he gave her another chance to tell him. Prue looked away for a moment before walking up the steps to meet him, not sure what she should do. "All I'm saying is…" Andy paused, trying to find the words. "It hurts that you don't trust me enough."

"I do trust you, Andy," Prue spoke up immediately, hoping he would recognize the sincerity in her voice. He looked at her in disbelief prompting Prue to give a bit more. She sighed softly before continuing. "It has nothing to do with you… It's just… It's just something I'm not sure if I can ever share with anybody." She tried to explain carefully. Though she knew he wouldn't be satisfied with that answer, she hoped he would at least believe it had nothing to do with him.

"Well, I hope that's not true for your sake. All I know is there's nothing more I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you." Andy responded softly. He turned away from Prue to grab his jacket and finish his advance up the stairs. Prue watched him go, her world falling apart around her. She knew it was over, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Andy…" She called out to him, her voice barely a whisper. Andy hesitated and turned once again to face her. "Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want anymore," Andy answered, turning away and leaving Prue on the steps to watch him leave.

In an unknown location one, Leo Wyatt was sitting in a room composed of clouds and bright golden walls. He sat in the chair opposite of numerous white cloaked individuals.

''I'm sorry Elders I've failed. The sisters don't seem to trust me and I think it might have been a result of the spell.''

''Such is the Power of Three but it concerns me! These women are abusing their powers in such a frivolous way. Can we rely on them to be champions of good?''

''They are children of this century. They have time to grow and mature as their powers do.''

''Leo Wyatt you must try to get back into the sisters graces as soon as possible. We can not influence things as a power out there is blocking our sight. There are forces out there working that we do not understand and we fear it may destroy the balance.''

''It is your duty to guide them like you once did in a lifetime ago.''

''I understand,'' Leo said thinking back to the other day's events like it was just last week.

''Excuse me? I'm fired?'' He asked in low shock. He was sitting at a table opposite of the three sisters.

''It's just we no longer find your services necessary at this moment,'' Prue said, trying to cut clear to the chase. The sooner this was over the better.

''Yeah we need a handyman who will satisfy all of our needs.'' Phoebe added, who looked to her sisters who gave her an ,'did you really just say that?' sort of look. ''What?'' she mouthed only to go our her words. ''Oh! Not in that kind of way of course!" she said for Prue to facepalm and Piper to close her eyes and shake her head.

''Whoo...I'm so sorry I'm late. Oh my head is poundin,'' Naruto said as he stumbled into the kitchen. ''Hey...aren't you Phoebe's boy-toy? How are you guy? I met you coming out of the house remember.'' he said as looked around.

At that moment all three sisters thought the same thing. 'Damnit Naruto!'

''Excuse me!'' he asked in disbelief, trying to figure out if he just heard her correctly. ''I did no such thing.''

''Yesh you did!'' Naruto said as his speech slurred slightly. ''I smelled her all over you man. Oh wait, crap I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that? My bad...who wants waffles?''

Leo shook away the thoughts as he tried to suppress the shame of not being able to control his damn hormones. Now because of that he possibly lost his chance with Piper. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think like that. There was still possibly a chance. All he had to do was get back into their good graces.


	7. The Hurtful Truth!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxHarem

000000000

Story Start

0000000

''Why do you let your boss step all over you?'' The annoyed dream walker Dream walker asked as he tried to encourage Piper to stand up more for herself. He was Piper's confidant more or less. He was there to listen to her when she had no one else to talk to.

''I don't know. I'm not just a confrontational sort of person and he's my boss.''

''Boss or not he shouldn't be treated you like a slave. Hell even when we enter these dream sequences you seemed more content with napping then talking.''

The two were cuddled up on a blanket by the beach. Piper's head rested on the dream walker's chest as they enjoyed the sun's rays.

''I'll talk to him about my schedule next time I see him.''

''You know...maybe this job isn't the right one for you. I mean I know you enjoy cooking, but it seems like you're miserable there most of the time. Maybe you should consider a career change.''

''Well right now there are bills and it wouldn't be practical until I have enough money saved away.''

''Hhm I suppose...'' He said wrapping his hands around her as they enjoyed another night of peace.

It was an average night in San Francisco. One person in particular, Dr. Oliver Mitchell was walking to his parked car after another average day of work.

''Excuse me.'' A voice called out to the man.

Dr. Oliver Mitchell turns around and came face to face with a strange looking man. He was dressed in dark clothing and quite tall, not to mention his complexion was rather pale.

''Are you Dr. Mitchell? Dr. Oliver Mitchell?'' The man beside the car asked, his voicing echoing around the half-empty parking lot.

The professor was silent for a moment, studying the man. "Yes." Dr. Mitchell admitted warily.

The other man smiled his hand moving to his heart as if he was a fan and took several steps toward Dr. Mitchell. "What a pleasure. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this." He responded, a hint of admiration in his voice.

Dr. Oliver Mitchell doesn't say anything. He fiddles with his car keys in his hand as the man holds out his hand.

''Excuse me, but have we...'' The Dr. started to say only for the man to finish his question.

"…Met? I'm sorry, only in print. I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration is ahead of their time." The admirer explained his interest, still holding the large smile.

Dr. Mitchell laughed nervously, coming to the conclusion that this fan of his was creepy. "You're very kind." He replied politely and again advanced toward his car, only to have the other man follow him.

"No really. It's fascinating. You've become kind of a hobby of mine. I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing." He added, crossing his arms while closing the distance between him and Dr. Mitchell.

A flash of surprise shot through Dr. Mitchell's eyes. "But I haven't even…" He started, only to have the other man finish his sentence.

"…published it yet? Don't worry, you will. And you'll help to find the vaccine." The man assured him cryptically.

"The vaccine? Against what?" Dr. Mitchell asked curiously.

''Against this.'' On the forehead of the man a strange demonic eye appears. A laser shoots forward at Dr. Mitchell in the middle of his forehead between his eyes. He screams in pain. His keys hit the garage floor as he continues to yell as his eyes turn white. The beam of light stops leaving a hole in Dr. Mitchell's forehead. He falls to the ground, dead.

000000000000

At the Movie Theater that same time a small crowd has gathered in front of the theater. Phoebe was there, shaking an EIGHT ball.

It reads: Ask again later.

"Ask again later. Hello? Vague?''

She walks up to Prue and Piper who were standing in line.

''How am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?'' Phoebe asked in annoyance. She figured if magic is real then magic 8 balls must have some sort of merit.

''You, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?'' Prue teased lightly. She found herself skeptical that Phoebe would really resort to such a thing.

''My visions don't help me, remember?'' She countered. Really this whole no personal gain thing was a pain in the ass. So because they inherited magic they had to use it in only specific ways and any attempts to better their own lives would be invalid. Sure it may be a little selfish, but how would winning the lottery be a bad thing? With being a millionaire there would be no need for her to have a job therefore she would be able to dedicate more of her time to helping innocents so wouldn't that be good right?

''I've got an idea.'' Piper scoots over to stand next to Phoebe. ''Why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?''

''Oh, Phoebe, please. Don't.'' Prue didn't really want to think about it.

Phoebe looks at the results. ''Ooh, interesting.'' She said with a small smirk.

Piper looks over her shoulder and added, ''Very.'' She added with a similar grin.

Prue takes a step forward to look also, but Phoebe shakes the magic eight ball.

Piper's pager beeps.

''You two are cruel.'' Prue said with a huff of annoyance.

Piper unlocks the front door, her arms heavy with Quake's books. She pushes the door open.

Phoebe chuckles as Prue grabs the ball just as Piper checks her pager.

''Ask it what a day off feels like. That was my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant. ''Piper muttered after pulling her pager out of her pocket. She elaborated, recognizing the looks cast in her direction.

''You're kidding.'' Prue said in dismay as her big sister instinct was kicking in. Piper's boss had been calling her in to work a lot of shifts lately and it was a wonder she hadn't started feeling the effects of being overworked.

''There's a convention in town, and business is just crazy.'' she explained.

''But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that. He's working you to death, Piper.'' Phoebe pointed out, her voice half-anger and half-concern.

Piper takes out her cell phone to make the call.

''I thought you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago.'' Phoebe added, remembering the conversation in which Prue was trying to tell Piper to stand up for herself. It was very similar to conversations they used to have as teenagers.

''I never got around to it.'' The middle sister said in response trying to dodge the subject. She really wasn't one for confrontation.

''Yeah, well, tell him to stuff it. Tell him you're taking the night off and that's that.'' Phoebe ordered as Piper put the phone to her ear, waiting for her boss to pick up.

''I know. You're right. I will. '' Piper relented as she spoke into the phone.

''Hello, Martin? No, I know what you want, but... '' She paused as the man on the other line spoke. ''...Okay. No, it's not a problem. I'll be right there.'' Piper said as she hung up the phone.

''Wow. You told him.'' Prue bantered, almost laughing at her sister's failed attempt.

''Beware the wrath of Piper.'' Phoebe added with a teasing tone as well as Piper sighed.

''I will talk to him. Eventually. I gotta go.'' Piper replied, walking off toward where she'd parked her car.

''Uh, wait, Piper, I'll walk you to the car. It's safer.'' Phoebe called after her, following her sister.

''I'll wait here.'' Prue mumbled to herself.

Phoebe chases after Piper and hooks her arm around Piper's arm as she catches up with her.

At that same time a pale and strangely looking man walked down the sidewalk towards.

''Excuse me, pardon me. '' Phoebe bumps into the stranger and immediately has a premonition.

A Woman screams as a beam of blue light hits her in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes turn white. The beam stops and the woman fall to the ground dead.

"Oh my god, Piper!" She exclaimed.

Piper spun around, suddenly realizing Phoebe had stopped and headed back toward her. "What is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I just had a premonition a woman's about to get murdered." Phoebe explained, her eyes flickering over as many people as she could hoping to catch a glimpse of a clue. They both spun around as the sirens and lights of police cars passed by into the nearby parking deck. Without a second thought they dashed after them.

In the distance, the sounds of sirens grow louder. Both Piper and Phoebe turn and see the officer car rushing along the street and turning the corner just in front of them.

Phoebe runs to chase after the car; Piper chases after Phoebe.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue stop along with the small growing crowd at the parking garage.

''Oh, my god.'' Prue gasped while her sisters stared at the body, speechless.

On the ground is Dr. Mitchell, dead with a hole in the middle of his forehead.'' Phoebe saw this murder before it happened.'' Piper finally managed to choke out, her eyes never leaving Dr. Mitchell.

Phoebe looks down at the dead man.'' No not this one I think I saw the next one.''

Back at the Halliwell Manor some time later Piper was filling up three coffee cups with coffee. Phoebe walks in and grabs the cereal boxes and a bowl. She walks over to the table and puts them down. She fills the bowl up with cereal.

Prue walks into the kitchen, grabs a cup of coffee and walks over to the table. She pulls out the sections she's going to read, sits down and starts reading the paper. She looks up, then back at her cup of coffee.

"Uh, is this leaded?" Prue asked after glancing toward her coffee cup and then up at Piper.

"Always is." Piper replied simply as she pushes Phoebe's cup of coffee toward her and knocks over a box of cereal. She freezes it from falling.

''Oops.'' Piper sighs, turns and grabs a garbage bin to put under the box. Time resumes and the box falls into the bin.

Naruto walks into the kitchen. ''Good morning, ladies.'' He greeted with a smile. ''So Phoebe are you sure you have no idea who the next victim is?''

''Never met her...so how is the doctor?'' suffice to say she was quite surprised the man was still alive after what they saw.

''He's fine...a little freaked out. Having someone fake your death right before your eyes and waking up in a strange place can be a bit disorientated, especially moments before you were going to be killed and have no idea what the hell is going on.''

''Wow that was pretty convenient.'' Phoebe noted as she sent a pointed glance in Naruto's direction.

''Well he's a person I've been keeping tabs on. There are certain non-magical people who make advances in their fields that would have long reaching consequences on the magical world. Anyway I need to see if I can form more information on that creature's objectives. I'll see you ladies later."

''Wait don't you want some coffee before you go?' Piper hastily suggested, ''I mean I wanted to ask you about...'' she tried to wrack her brain about something. ''Powers,'' she said with a nod. ''About advancing my powers. You know to avoid having a repeat like with those monster bridesmaids and not have to be up close for me to use them.''

''That is something we should focus on.'' He replied with a nod.

''Then just let me get you that cup and...'' As Piper made way towards the cup her pager beeps.

''Oops, you're busy. I'll get it. '' Phoebe says cutting between Piper and the cup. ''You know I could use some help too. In fact why not head to the living room where there's more room.''

''Okay...'' he said with a raised eyebrow as he turned and left the kitchen.

''Are you two still doing that silly little competition?'' Prue demanded with a disapproving glance. She couldn't believe her two sisters were fighting over a guy. While she had contemplated telling her sisters of Naruto's family situation she decided she was going to respect his decision to keep it to himself and let him be the one to tell them only stepping in if he decided to pursue either one of them without telling them. While she would do everything she could to protect her sisters she believed the blond meant them no harm. She decided that next chance she got she would talk to him about it because she didn't quite believe the blond could be that clueless to her sisters obvious interests. ''When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?''

Piper grabs the cup from Phoebe. ''Tell that to Phoebe.''

''Hey I think the two of us have a fair amount in common. Were both free-spirited and like to have fun.''

''Well he's very business minded and seems to have his life together and someone stable would be just the kind of woman he needs.''

Piper carries the cup, grabs her pager and heads out of the kitchen. On her way out, she grabs her coat and clothes.

Phoebe picks up her bowl of cereal and resumes eating as Prue watches Piper go.

Phoebe sits down at the table. ''Hey so are you sure there isn't anything to go on about the next victim?'' Prue asked her, steering the conversation to something more productive.

''Well, she was about 5'3", and her hair was light ... ish.''She trailed off, not remembering anything else about her or at least not knowing how to describe her.

Prue was waiting for a more details, but realized that Phoebe didn't have any more to offer. ''That's it?''

''It's not on video tape. I can't exactly rewind it. Hey, you've gotta talk to Andy.''

''What?'' Prue recoiled.

''Well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets to her.''

''Well, have you checked the Book of Shadows? He's demonic in origin and maybe he's been banished before.'' Prue had brought up a point with Naruto previously about just how many demons were alternate reality revived and the possibility that the Halliwell line vanquished that many demons. He told her that the vanquishing spells for every demon in fact did not necessarily mean vanquished. Vanquish was the term they used when centuries ago the spells were divided into either banishing the demons for an amount of time until they found a combination that permanently destroyed them or sealing them away. Of course the term of vanquishing which was pretty much a nicer way of saying killing them and erasing their existence from the living world. (Alternate Plot hole filled theory 1)

''Yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail. You have to go see him, find out.'' While Phoebe new this was potentially dangerous they needed to track that demon before he killed again. The person who had saved Dr. Mitchell was pretty much a mere rookie who knew a few illusions and was hopeless when it came to fighting or tracking.

Prue narrowed her eyes, unwilling to let her sisters corner her this time. "Can't."

"Won't." Phoebe responded.

''Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other. Don't you think it might be a little awkward?'' The other's nights events still had her feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Okay, then how about I go see him and you look in the Book of Shadows." Phoebe decided, finally letting Prue drop out of speaking to Andy.

"Phoebe…" Prue began, but was cut off by her younger sister.

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason. I'm supposed to save her. I know it and I have to find her." Phoebe retorted, getting up from her seat to get ready to visit the police station.

Prue sighed and reluctantly nothing else to do Prue relented and made way to the Attic. Once inside she moved over to the Book of Shadows and opened it. She thumbed through the pages and found nothing of use.

''Nothing.'' She continues to look through the pages for a moment. "I don't even know what I'm looking for.''

Prue closes the Book and steps away from it. She heads for the attic door to leave when suddenly the he Book magically opens to a spell. The sound of the Book moving causes Prue to turn and check it out. It stops at the Truth Spell. The page reads: "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed from not until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house Will hear the truth from other's mouths."

''The Truth Spell.'' Prue murmured softly. Prue flips the pages over. She turns to leave and the Book again magically flips to The Truth Spell.

''What the... ?'' she was startled to say the least. This was the first time to book reacted on its own. She shut the book close and made way for the attic door. After leaving the book once more opened to the Truth Spell.

00000000000

At Quake the dining the room was packed with various people. At the end of the bar, Piper is on the phone conducting business.

''The truth is I need extra tablecloths because - wine! Oh!''

The customer next to her bumps into the glass of wine spilling it onto her order sheets. Martin walks over to her and grabs the phone from her hand and hangs it up for her.

''I need this space. Can't you do that in the manager's office?'' He nagged, grabbing the phone from Piper and hanging it up before she could stop him.

''You took my desk, remember, Martin?'' Piper asked, restraining the bitterness and annoyance that threatened to spill through.

''Then go somewhere else. I've got a restaurant full of hungry conventioneers, I just ran out of white corn chowder, and I need you to get a hold of produce, pronto.'' Martin retorted, starting to turn away until Piper spoke up in disbelief.

"Well, what about the books?" She demanded, grabbing what was left of the wine-covered papers and reminding him of their importance.

"You can take them home with you. I come back after three weeks and the whole place is...chaos." Martine decided, waving his arms dramatically around the seating area. He turned and walked away.

Piper, tired of the over-work, jumped to her feet and followed a few steps. "Martin, you know what I think?" She called over the voices of the crowd.

Martin spun around to face her. "What? What do you think?" He challenged, his angry voice catching Piper off guard.

Piper halted nervously and immediately backed down from the challenge. "Uh, I think I'm gonna need that number to produce." She replied meekly.

Martin threw his hands in the air dramatically and disappeared in the crowd.

At Buckland Auction House Prue was sitting at her desk staring at a framed picture of her and Andy. There's a light knock on the door. Phoebe steps into the office.

"Hey." Phoebe called cheerfully.

"Hey." Prue repeated, leaning forward slightly and preparing for whatever Phoebe had in mind.

Phoebe closes the door behind her.'' Can I borrow your laptop? I need to do some surfing on the web. See if I can find anything about the burns on the victim's forehead.'' She laughs at the look on Prue's face. ''What?''

''Nothing. I just never really thought of you as computer-friendly.''

Prue stands up to get the laptop. '' Are you kidding? Chat rooms saved my life.''

''Ah. Um, so ... did you talk to Andy?'' Despite how uncomfortable she was Prue couldn't help but feel a bit anxious to hear word back on her ex. To hear if he mentioned her.

Prue hands the laptop to Phoebe who hooks the bag on her shoulder.

Phoebe took the laptop from Prue and threw it over her shoulder before saying anything.'' Actually, I spoke to his partner instead.''

''You told Morris? ''She demanded, disbelief evident in her voice.

''About the case? I didn't have to. Every inspector at the station was talking about it. The only problem is they're stumped. Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?''

''Uh, I'm not sure. So, you didn't see Andy?'' Prue mentally kicked herself. She didn't want to sound desperate but she couldn't help it. Certain bonds weren't so easy to overlook and separate.

''No. I said I didn't talk to Andy. I saw him in the parking lot when I left. But ... he had that look, Prue. You know the one I'm talking about. You might recognize it from the mirror.'' She answered a hint of a tease in her last comment. "He really cares about you." Phoebe added, completely serious.

''Yeah. Don't you think I know that?'' She couldn't help but snapped. On the surface she made had been upset about this little emotional turmoil but the long history of emotional incidents and losses made it hard for her to deal with losing people at times.

''So what are waiting for? Tell him the truth. It's the only thing standing between you guys.'' Phoebe suggested.

''Tell him that I'm a witch? I can't do that. What if he can't handle it? It's not like I can put the genie back in the bottle.'' Prue argued while Phoebe smiled slightly at the predictable comment.

''He's not gonna turn you in to the warlock police. At least you'd know how he feels once and for all. Otherwise, you'll never know if it could've worked out or not. If I were you, I would figure out a way to tell him.'' With the lecture over Phoebe added. ''Thank you for the laptop.''

Phoebe turns and leaves Prue's office leaving the door open as she went out.

Prue watched her leave before looking back down at her papers again. It wasn't but a moment later when another woman knocked lightly on her door, gaining Prue's attention.

"Sandwich?" The woman asked, pulling her cooler up behind her.

Prue rose to her feet and grabbed her wallet from her purse as she approached the woman. "Hey Tanya. Sure." She agreed.

Tanya grabbed a sandwich from the top of her cooler and met Prue halfway. "I saved you your favorite. Turkey, no mayo."

Prue passed the money to Tanya and took the sandwich. "You're a good woman." Prue laughed gratefully.

"Thanks." Tanya replied as Prue turned away.

"Bye." Prue called pleasantly over her shoulder, sitting her sandwich down on her desk as the door behind her closed, leaving her alone in her office. She walked back around her desk, her eyes catching sight of the picture of Andy and her again. She slowly sat down in her chair, her mind wandering to The Truth Spell.

Tanya Parker, the sandwich bender leaves, closing the door behind her. Prue puts the sandwich on the desk and goes back to staring at the framed photo of herself with Andy and she sighs.

Later that afternoon to the early Evening Prue once went to the Attic to check the Book of Shadows. She sighs upon seeing the Truth Spell.

''Okay, you win.'' she admonished as she read through the contents of the spell. It was the only way she would be able to find out things once and for all.

000000000000

Night soon came and Piper had arrived back home. "Hey, stranger. Back from the war?" Phoebe called, meeting Piper up on the threshold.

Piper pushed the door open and turned to look at her younger sisters. She glanced down at the books in her hand with a slight frown. "More like I brought it home with me. Inventory." She muttered.

''I'll help you with yours, if you help me with mine.'' Phoebe kindly suggested as she walked into the house with Piper not too far behind.

In the attic Prue takes the plunge and reads the spell out loud, slowly chanting. 'For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts, and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends.'

Phoebe and Piper walk into the living room.

"So I guess you didn't talk to your boss." Phoebe guessed as she and Piper she walked around the corner into the parlor.

"Course I did. Just like I said I would." Piper countered, taking a seat on the couch and placing the books in front of her.

Phoebe sat down on her right, swinging the laptop around to rest on the table beside Piper's books, grabbing a pen off the table.

Piper reached up to touch a spot on her chin and turned to Phoebe. "Am I getting a zit on my chin?"

Phoebe looked over at her curiously and shook her head. "Can't see anything."

Back in the attic Prue was finishing the spell.

''Those who now are in this house will hear the truth from others' mouths.''

There's a light sound as the spell starts.

Back in the living room Phoebe unzips the laptop case.

"So you really can't see it?" Piper fretted, still rubbing the spot on her chin.

Phoebe looked over this time and her eyes widened. "Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own." The truth spell forced her to shake her head in a moment of confusion.

"What?" Piper asked in confusion. Even if it did look like that, her sister wasn't supposed to say it.

"So, did you say you told off Martin?" Phoebe wondered curiously, trying to change the subject away from her blunder.

"No, I lied. I chickened out." Piper answered, the truth spell forcing her to say the truth. Piper's mouth dropped and was as puzzled as Phoebe by her own words.

Prue still in the attic starts calling Andy. Prue glances down at her watch. It's 8:00.

''Hi. You've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number. I'll get back to you. Thanks.''

The answering machine beeps.

''Uh, hi. Hi, Andy.'' Prue began nervously. ''It's, um, Prue. Hey, I was wondering. I ... could you just call me, please, soon, within the next twenty-four hours? I need to talk to you about something. So, um...just call, ok? Bye. Uh, you know, tonight would be fine, too. Um...ok. Bye.'' Prue hangs up and sighs.

At a lab building one Alex Pearson puts a slide under the microscope. There's classical musing playing in the background.

''Excuse me.''

Alex Pearson turns around. He sees the pale stranger standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Pearson? Alex Pearson?" The warlock asked causing the young man to look up in surprise at the entrance.

"Yeah. Yeah, can I help you?" Alex wondered in curiosity and surprise.

The warlock smiled and took a step forward. "In so many ways." He answered cryptically. "Working late tonight, aren't you?" He observed, taking a look at the different slides on the various counters in the room.

"Uh, yeah. I work better at night. And these soil samples just arrived from the Bindura plateau." Alex replied cheerfully, pointing at the slides he was focusing his attention on this night. He reached over and turned off his radio politely.

"Ahhh… Zimbabwe. Their crops have been over-run by disease for decades. Well, your work will put an end to that." He commented, turning back to face Alex.

"That's the hope." Alex offered, his eyes flickering uncertainly over the warlock in front of him.

The warlock shook his head in disagreement. "That's the reality." He countered.

Alex narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, but was playing it cool. "Are you from the foundation? They usually don't check up on us this late." He questioned a little nervously.

"Oh, no, no. But I have studied your work and know what it will lead to." He answered laughing and advancing toward Alex.

"My- my work? You mean the labs? I'm really just the technician." Alex pointed out mildly.

The warlock reached out and gripped Alex's shoulder lightly. "For now but someday. Someday...someday you will help find the vaccine." He explained cryptically.

"A vaccine? F-For what?" Alex wondered but when the warlock just smiled he demanded more information. "Who are you? W-What do you want?"

The warlock stepped closer so he was just in front of Alex. "Your future." He whispered.

Alex tries to run, but the stranger grabs him and pushes him back. In the struggle, Alex pulls off a button from the stranger's jacket. It falls to the floor forgotten. As Alex watches, a third eye appears in the middle of the stranger's forehead.

''Dear god, what is that?'' Smiling at him, a beam of blue light shoots out from Gavin's third eye and burns into the middle of Alex's forehead. Alex cries out in pain as a hole in burned into his head, his eyes turning white.

In the Manor, in the kitchen the following morning Piper just finished pouring out three cups of coffee. Prue walks in with the newspaper and grabs hers.

"Thanks, is this leaded?" Prue asked as she sat down at the table.

Piper didn't look up from fixing her coffee. "Nope." She replied quickly.

Prue stopped and stared at her in confusion. "It's not?" She questioned in surprise.

"Never has been. I just say it because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only that drinks diesel." Piper explained, the truth spell forcing the answer. Piper appeared annoyed at the realization and made sure Prue caught her narrowed eyes.

Piper and Prue both stop and ponder what's going on. Prue sits down at the table.

Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

''Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill. I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything. That poor girl.'' Phoebe opens the fridge and takes out a carton.'' Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit.''

She goes back to the counter and pours some cereal into a bowl.

''That's okay. So, you really can't see it?''

Phoebe turns and looked at it.'' Like I said, it's huge.''

''Something weird is going on.'' Phoebe turns around to look at Prue. '' What's going on?''

''Uh, ok, I'm late for work. Busy. Gotta go.'' Prue said hastily as she stood up and beelines for the door.

''Prue!'' Piper yelled in a scolding tone of voice.

''Yeah?'' Prue finally answered.

"Spill, what's up?" Phoebe asked.

''I cast a Truth Spell.'' She admitted then mentally swore. The damn spell looked like it was biting her in the ass already.

''You cast a Truth Spell?'' Piper cried out in disbelief. The same sister who admonished them for even thinking about a spell cast one without telling them.

Prue stops and turns around. ''Yes. Look, please, no more questions.'' Prue begged her sisters.

''Why?''

''I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a witch.'' Prue replied immediately.

''Oh.''

''I can't believe it.'' Phoebe exclaimed.

''Oh, look whose talking, little Miss Spell-of-the-Week.'' Prue snapped.

''No, no. I mean, I can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. It's about time.''

''Personal? It's affecting us. Prue, what have you done?'' Piper cried out in outrage.

''The spell was only supposed to work on me. '' Prue turns and heads for the front door.'' It said, "Those in this house." I thought I was alone.''

''Well, obviously, you weren't.'' Phoebe snapped in annoyance.

''Wait, we have to undo it right now, fast.'' Piper quickly added.

''Can't. Twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth.''

''What do you mean "no choice"? Piper questioned.

''Exactly that. Ask me a question.''

''I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me?'' Phoebe asked.

''While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness; your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh, god, that is so enough.'' Prue said with a slight headache as she considered walking off.

''Oh, my god. This could be very dangerous.'' Piper just began to realize.

''I'm kinda digging it.'' Phoebe continued with a smile. '' Piper, what do you really think of your boss?''

''I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis.'' As Piper finished she gasped.'' Oh, my god! I'm gonna be so fired!'' She started to panic.

''No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends; no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react.'' Prue immediately reassured her sister.

''What a way to come out of the broom closet.''

Piper sighs, '' Are you nuts? We need to lock the doors, call in sick, and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away.''

''Hello? There's a demon on the loose, and I still have to find that woman. Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute.'' Phoebe paused as she realized something.

''Premonition?'' Piper questioned, feeling Phoebe tense.

''No. An epiphany. So, are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?'' Phoebe pressed Prue for answers.

Prue thought it over carefully and gave a short nod. ''I think so, yes, but that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth. ''

''I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool.'' Phoebe heads out the front door.

''Phoebe no. Where are you go - ''The door slams shut behind her for Prue could ask where she was going. Prue turned to Piper who promptly murmured, '' Don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now.'' Piper murmured softly. Just then Piper was getting another page.

''No...not now.'' She said reluctantly upon seeing the number. ''For heaven's sake I'm already working on the books what more could he want?''

''Well I should be getting to work,'' Prue said as she quickly sped off. Shortly after Prue had left the Manor was getting another visitor.

Just as Piper was about to head out the door Leo orbed to the porch and was about to knock.

''L-Leo? What are you doing here?''

''I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you and I'm trying to get back into you and your sisters good graces.'' Leo's eyes widened in surprise. Trying to wonder why he said that.

''I'm sorry...what?''

''I was hoping I could make you understand that I didn't intend to sleep with Phoebe and if it wasn't for insinuating circumstances I would have never considered that night with her.''

Phoebe was making her way up the path. She couldn't believe she forgot her coat.

''And what's wrong with my sister Phoebe?''

Upon hearing her name Phoebe couldn't help but freeze. She knew she shouldn't but she decided to spy on Piper and whoever she was talking about. Moving to the side of the house she could hear bits of something, but she couldn't quite make out the other voice.

''Is she not good enough for you or something?''

Phoebe edge over a little closer and she finally got a glimpse of who it was. It was Leo? What was he doing here?

''It's not that it's just I don't have romantic feelings for her. I noticed her interest in me but I don't care about her that way. To be honest from what I know your sister's views on love and relationship are a bit too immature. I mean her intent was pretty obvious which is why I tried to ignore it.''

Phoebe stepped back, hurt, not wanting to hear anyone. Were her feelings really that shallow? Was this the reason why Naruto didn't seem to respond to her flirtations either? Because he saw her as immature as well? She couldn't think anymore as her tears threatened to fall and she ran off.

Piper couldn't help but get angry at Leo's proclamation. While she knew Phoebe had some loose expectations that she still had a king heart and she be damned if she let him talk about her sister that way. ''Who the hell are you to decide? I'll admit my sister isn't an angel and may not have the best ideals for a relationship but when she's with someone she puts all of her heart into it. And don't act like you didn't have your part in all this.'' The lust spell did include the clause that the people infected would have to have some form of attraction to the person or else what would stop family members or those of the same sex coming unto them.

''Well I believe, no I know I wouldn't have slept for her if it wasn't for that spell.''

''Spell?'' Piper echoed the word not loss on her. It was then she remembered the truth spell was in place. And he did mention about getting about into the Halliwell graces. Maybe this could work to her advantage. ''What do you mean spell? Why don't you elaborate about yourself and the reason why you're really here?''

''My name is Leo Wyatt and I'm your White-lighter. The elders chose me to look after you and your sisters when you came into your powers.'' he explained before panic spread across his face. One of the sisters must have cast a truth spell. He had to get out of there.

''How long have...'' Piper tried to ask who just exactly what the elders were and why he had been deceiving them but Leo orbed away before that could happen. ''Damnit!'' He got away. Anyway I have to tell the others. After the spell is over of course because there's no telling what could happen between now and then."

At the Police station a little later in the day Officer Andy was working at his desk when Phoebe walked in. Some time had passed and she had managed to calm down. Right now an innocent woman was in danger and focusing on that instead of what happened earlier would do her some good. She closes the door behind her and walks up to Andy. "Phoebe.''

''Hi, Andy.''

"What are you…?" Andy began to ask but was cut off by Phoebe, who didn't want him to ask that question.

"Have you talked to Prue?" Phoebe asked instinctively.

Andy hesitated answering for a moment. "She left a message on my machine last night. Wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back or not." He admitted.

''Oh, believe me, trust me, you definitely want to call her back.'' Phoebe suggested, getting comfortable as she digs into her bag and takes out a notebook and pen.

''That why you came here?' 'He questioned casually, looking back down at the files in his hand.

''Hardly.'' Phoebe leans in close to Andy and speaks to him quietly. ''What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the movie theater parking lot the other night?''

''Lead detective says he's not the only victim. Last night, they found a lab technician out in Oakland. Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their foreheads, and their eyes were drained of color. They were completely white. '' Andy's surprised that he revealed that much. ''Wait...''

Phoebe pushed on. ''Cause of death?''

Surprised to find himself answering,'' Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head only there's no exit wound and no bullet. Phoebe, this is highly...'' Before the detective could continue Phoebe interrupted with another question, ''Any suspects?''

''Not yet.''

''Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?''

Andy was silent a moment as he thought the question over. ''They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspect's jacket, made of an alloy forensics has never seen before. What...''

Phoebe stops him.

''Uh-uh! Do not ask that question. I gotta go. Thanks. Uh, don't forget to call Prue by eight o'clock tonight.''

Keeping his lips tightly shut, Andy silently waves to Phoebe. Phoebe turns and leaves. Exiting the Police station Phoebe was on her way to the Auction house when she ran into the last person she expected.

Back at the manor Prue was sitting behind her desk as Bucklands as her gaze was upon a framed photo. She was playing with her pen as the phone rung and Prue jumped. She then answered it. ''Hey it's me. I mean, Prue Halliwell.''

''Hey, it's me.'' Andy's voice echoed from the receiver.

''Andy, hi. ''

''Phoebe stopped by and suggested I give you a call.''

''Phoebe,'' Prue whispered in dismay quietly. ''Uh, yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone.''

''Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?''

''Honestly, I don't know, but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner, like, let's say, now?''

Prue glances at her wall clock seeing the time reading as 12:35 P.M.

''It's lunchtime. But I'll be interviewing a witness in your area around five. I could swing by after.''

Before she could answer there was a knock at her office door.

''Yeah?'' She replied to the knock on the door. The door opens and Tanya Parker, the sandwich vendor walks in followed by Hannah Webster.

''Um, here? Yeah, I guess that's fine. I'll see you then.'' She responded to Andy on the phone and then hung up. ''Hey, Tanya.''

''Personal call, Prue?'' Hannah guessed mockingly, looking through the sandwiches in Tanya's cooler.

''Personal business, Hannah, and I swear that's my name on the door.'' Prue said in the same sugary tone in contrast with her words.

''Heh. Oh, look... last turkey-no-mayo. My favorite.'' She said taking the sandwich from the cart.

"Actually, I was saving that for Prue." Tanya spoke up softly with a nervous glance toward Prue.

"Yeah, you were." Hannah agreed, shoving some money into Tanya's hand.

"Don't you hate turkey?" Prue asked suspiciously, stopping a few steps away from Hannah with her arms crossed.

Hannah normally would have lied, but under the influence of the truth spell couldn't. "Of course I do. I just don't want you to have it." She replied, looking stunned at herself for having said it while Tanya stared at her in disbelief.

Prue bit her lip and nodded slightly to herself. "Is there any particular reason why you're such a bitch to me?" Prue wondered slyly, listening intently for her answer.

Unnoticed by Hannah, Rex walked up behind her in time to hear Hannah's reply. "Yes, because it's my mission in life to destroy you." Hannah gasped softly at her blunder while Prue looked thoughtful.

Rex hurried to stop a fight between his two workers. "Well, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing." He commented cheerfully, appearing relieved when Prue smiled apparently unfazed by Hannah. "Um, Hannah, a word." Rex ordered, pointing toward his office.

With a last glare toward Prue, Hannah followed Rex out of her office.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders before turning to leave while Prue watched Hannah and Rex leave with a triumphant smile. At this moment, she was quite happy for casting the truth spell.

Hannah was led into Rex's into the office, clearly shaken by the encounter. Rex follows her and slams the door shut behind them.

''What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?'' He angrily asked her.

"I don't know. It-it-it just came out." Hannah stammered, flinching as Rex grabbed her arms and spun her to face him.

"No, it didn't just come out. You almost came out. Am I supposed to believe that all of a sudden you've lost complete control of your faculties?" Rex retorted, tightening his grip on her arms.

"No. God, she's just so… so Prue!" Hannah argued, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. "Forgive me." She breathed as Rex pulled away from her.

Rex reached across to his desk to grab a cigar before turning back to Hannah. "Always." Hannah started to back up, but he caught her attention. "Hey." He held his cigar up pointedly and Hannah turned back and blew on it until it lit up and began to smoke. "Go on, get back to work." Rex ordered.

Prue meanwhile was waiting in front of the elevator, preoccupied by her thoughts. Because of this she didn't notice Phoebe and Naruto step out into the hallway behind her. She was wondering why Phoebe seemed so uncomfortable and why she seemed to avoiding looking at Naruto. Though before any other thoughts could come to mind Rex turns the corner in front of them.

''Hey, Rex.''

''Hello, Prue. How are you?''

''I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my ex-boyfriend that I am a wi...'' before she could spill the beans Phoebe shot up in front of her and stops her.

''...nner! A winner! She is a real catch, this one is. Heh! I'm Phoebe, her sister. We met, remember?''

Phoebe holds out her hand as she introduces herself and they shake hands. ''Yeah. How could I forget?'' he said as he took notice of Naruto.

''And Mr. Uzumaki, pleasant to see you again. What are...'' Though before Buckland could continue speaking Naruto interrupted him.

''Hoping to look at some more art. You know because my brother is actually going to visit my place soon and he enjoys art too.''

''Huh...you never mentioned you had a brother.'' Prue asked curiously as Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Honestly we drive each other crazy most of the time so I don't like not mention him much.'' he found himself answering.

''Well we'll leave you boys to talk. I have to talk to Phoebe about, family business.'' Prue said grabbing Phoebe and dragging her into her office.

''Ok, the spell is really working.''

''Yeah, I know. So you talked to Andy?''

''I sure did. He gave me a list of all the victims. They all died the same way, too. Only problem is they don't have a suspect and as far as Naruto knows there is no demon or warlock currently in San Francisco who uses the method of killing this guy. ''At the end of Phoebe's statement Naruto walked in with a sandwich.

''You know I was never a big fan of certain tuna sandwiches but this pretty good. Hey Pheebs you have to try it.'' He said as the sandwich in his hand brushed against Phoebe's hand.

'' A blue beam of light bores into Tanya Parker's forehead as she screams. She falls to the ground dead, her eyes white.'

She gasped again and grabbed the desk as Naruto and Prue grew concerned.

''Phoebe...''

''You okay?''

''Where...did you get that sandwich?'' She asked him as Naruto pointed out to the hall and said, ''Huh? Oh form some nice sandwich girl named Tanya.''

''Tanya?'' Prue echoed as Phoebe shot out of the room.

''Wait. Hold the elevator!''

The door closes on Phoebe with Tanya inside the elevator.

''Hey guy's what's going..'' Piper started to say only for Naruto to interrupt her.

''Quick the stairs!''

''W-What's going on?'' Piper asked confused.

''Demon attack help now talk later.'' Prue quickly responded.

Down in the parking lot Tanya was pressed against the wall by Gavin.

''Hey! Get off me! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!'' She screamed as a third eye opened on his forehead.

''Yo freak!'' Naruto shouted gaining his attention. Before the warlock could respond Naruto drew a kunai and flung it into Gavin's left eye causing him to cry out and stumble back, dropping Tanya.

Yanking out the kunai the warlock prepared to charge, but was flung into a car by Prue's telekinesis. ''Phoebe! Get her out of here!'' Prue ordered as the warlock prepared to attack with his third eye.

''Mirror Shield!' Naruto conjured as he redirected the beam causing the blast to gash the warlock's shoulder. ''Quick Piper freeze him!''

The snarling Warlock was frozen in place. ''Now let's try this again.'' Naruto said as took out another kunai and flung it into the Warlock's third eye who let out a scream and promptly exploded in a fiery blaze. ''That was a hell of a lucky guess.'' It took a bit of time to calm down Tanya and explain some things. After getting her assurance that she wasn't going to reveal magic everything was settled...well almost. Before Piper could tell the others about what she found out she was called to the office once again. She decided to wait until tonight. Once again Piper was having yet another hectic day and it was really testing her patience. The kitchen was busy and she currently on the phone trying to organize things.

''Romaine in fridge 3. '' she said to the delivery boy before returning to the phone. '' Phoebe, you have her there? At the house? No, I understand we have to protect the innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent Bearnaise sauce? My kitchen is collapsing.'' Martin walks into the kitchen. '' No, I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Piper hangs up. ''Martin, hi. Heh. Just the man I wanted to...''

He promptly interrupted her. ''I made a list.'' He hands her the list. ''You better check it twice. I'll be back after the dinner rush.''

''Um, but I've got a family situation.'' Well as much of a situation as one could call it.

''So you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?''

Piper takes off her apron.

''Yes. Thank you, Martin, for understanding.''

''Well, don't thank me, because the answer is no.''

''All right, Martin, what part of "family situation" do you not understand? Are you insane? No one person can do all of this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?'' She angrily demanded. What would my Dream Man say to me, right now? He'd say something like "You don't have 'Doormat' written on your forehead, so don't let this ass step on you."

''Because I know you will.'' He found himself compelled to say.

''What?'' Piper asked, trying to see if she heard him correctly.

''Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it and you won't complain? I got a bargain all the work for half the price. '' He can't believe what he just said. '' Piper, I-I don't know why I said that.''

''Too late, Martin. Truth's out and so am I. You don't deserve me. I quit.''

''Wh ...''

Piper turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Back at Buckland Prue was walking through the hallways. He turns the corner and sees her step into her office.

Prue sees Andy and greets him.'' Andy, hi.''

Prue steps into the office and closes the door behind her.

"Hello, Prue." Andy answered, turning around to see Prue closing her office door behind her.

Prue walked around the chairs set up in her office to stop in front of Andy. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My meeting ran over." She apologized.

Andy smiled in understanding and shrugged it off. "Your assistant said I could wait here. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" Prue rambled nervously. She was already picking at her cuticles and avoiding eye contact with Andy, half the time.

Andy shook his head quickly. "I'm fine." He assured her and recognizing her nervous habits smiled a little. "How are you?" He questioned.

"A nervous wreck." Prue admitted through the truth spell. She frowned after having said it, but decided to change the subject away from her. "You?"

"Heart's pounding like a sledgehammer." Andy laughed before coughing softly to try and appear as calm as he usually did. He looked away from her and took a seat on the other side of Prue's desk.

Prue played with her hands for a moment as Andy got comfortable, her plan for breaking the news to him flying away in her nervousness. '' Uh...so, Andy...'' Prue's Phone went off at that time. ''...how well do you think you really know me?'' Prue sighed and took out her phone. ''I have to answer it?''

''Can't it wait!'' he was getting tired of these little distractions that kept popping up.

''No, it's probably Naruto checking up on me. '' She found herself forced to answer.

''Okay Prue I've been patient about it but now I want to know. You've been spending a lot of time with this Naruto guy and I want to know why?''

''He's been helping me and my sisters. He's played an invaluable role and helping solve a lot of problems we've been dealing with lately.'' Prue inwardly breathe in relief that so far Andy hadn't quite asked the right questions forcing her to reveal anything.

This statement did no more than confuse and irk the police officer. ''And what is he to you?''

''He's...someone very dear to me. As far as I know he's the only guy whose come clean with me without me having to find out or prod the information out of him. And no matter how I try to ignore and act like I don't have feelings for him I think I might be falling for him.'' As the cold hard truth came to the forefront both of them were shocked. As the words had left her mouth Prue was trying to understand the exact content of her words, but she knew because of the spell it was futile to try and twist what she said in any other way.

''What? What do you mean?''

''I think I might be growing to care for him as I can relate to him about thing without the fear of him rejecting all parts of me.'' I...I care about Naruto? And I...I can't lie to myself about it anymore. But I still have to know if you and I would have had a chance.

''It sounds like to me you already made your choice,'' Andy said as he got up and was about to head out the door when the door closed on him. '' What the hell was that?''

''My secret,'' she said as she placed her hands solidly on the desk. ''Just please watch,'' she said gaining his attention as she used her power to move the paperweight across the desk. Andy jumps to his feet in surprise. ''I've been trying to tell you but I just didn't know how. I was scared to know how you would react so I called you here was to show you and this is, was one of the secrets I've been keeping from you.''

''Are you telling me you're something else besides Telekinetic?'' Andy was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

''Yes, I'm a witch as well.'' Prue finally revealed as Andy laughed in disbelief and after a moment asked.

''A what?''

''A good witch. I have powers. I-I never wanted them. I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again. '' He nods. ''Okay. You know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation? Well, this is why. And believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. Uh, are-are-are you okay?''

''I don't know. I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was, uh ... actually nowhere on the list. Does this mean that Piper and Phoebe are...''

''Yeah. We inherited our powers from mom and Grams.'' She explained as she took a seat.

''So when you have kids...''

''When I have girls yes. From what I know everyone child born in our line is girls and they all inherit powers.''

''Wow. That's, uh ... that's quite a secret you've been hiding.'' Andy asked as he sat down and try to take it all in. Telekinesis? Witches? Powers? It was all too much. To have your whole world view on what you think and know shattered was a lot to take.

''Tell me about it.''

''Can you change? I mean, is it something you can get rid of?'' He would be lying if he said the prospect didn't scare him.

''No. Andy, I can't change who I am. And that's something that I've recently come to accept. The question is, can you? Can you accept me for who I am?''

''To tell you the truth, um ... I... I don't think so, Prue. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it I guess. It's just not a future I envision having. ''

''I see...so that's your answer.'' she said as she turned away.

''Prue I...''

''I think you should leave now.'' She said not facing himself as she tried to remain strong.

''For what it's worth. I'm sorry...'' He said getting up and opening the door.

''Goodbye, Andy.'' She said and waiting for the sound of the door closing before she went over to her phone. She took a deep breath and dialed a number. ''Hello Naruto? Can you come to my office before 8 please. I really need to talk to you about something.'' After the call Prue found herself growing steadily anxious as it was fifteen minutes to eight.

Finally Naruto had walked through the door. ''Hey...you sorry I didn't get here earlier. Piper called me and well let's just say she learned something interesting and the four of us have to get together...''

''Can we please talk about it later?'' She interrupted him knowing if she didn't get the chance to talk to him before the spell was up she would lose the courage.

''So what is it that you want to talk about Prue? You know you can ask me anything so there's no need for you to be nervous,'' he said noticing her picking at her cuticles. ''So please just tell me. I already know the Truth Spell is in place from talking with Piper. So whatever you want to know feel to ask me.''

Prue could feel the words halt in her throat. ''Ask me how I feel about you.'' That was the only thing that came to mind. It was the only way to make sure she couldn't dodge telling him.

''Prue? Why do you want to know? If we start talking about such things then.'' He trailed off.

''Please...I have to know.'' She softly pleaded.

''Okay...Prue what is it that you feel about me? What are your exact feelings for me?''

''I think you're the kind of man I could fall in love with. You've reliable, kind, and someone who wasn't afraid to tell me about himself without me needing to push the issue. I just feel that now that I'm a Witch my life is so much more hectic and you're the only person I can turn to as a pillar for all this craziness in my life. The only person I can turn to now. This...being magical isn't the same as trying to take care of my sisters. This isn't just something I can take one step at a time. Our lives are in danger and if I mess up just once I could lose one or both my sisters. And with you around things are just so refreshing. But with your love life situation I was just so afraid of developing feelings for you as I'm still trying to wrap my head around the situation. Do you understand how I feel?''

Naruto had been silent, contemplating her words. ''I understand more then you know Prue. Spending time with you I couldn't help but to start caring for you. I admire your strength and your dedication to your family. You have a good heart and that's something I can respect. I can't promise you that everything is going too smoothly, but I'm willing to give things a try if you are. I hope that's good enough.''

''It's more than enough,'' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips connected as the kiss deepened. While Naruto was unusual he did have quite a few things she was looking for in a man. He was strong and intelligent not to mention he valued the ones he cared about. While he was a bit on playful and mischievous side she knew she could depend on him.


	8. The First Date!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPruexPiperxPhoebex?

00000

Story Start

0000000

It seemed like a day couldn't go by without Naruto proving why the label surprising was attached to him Prue was never one to enjoy surprises, but considering Naruto's personality, she knew it was something she was going to have to get used to. And as such, that was how she found herself in this situation. No sooner did she admit she had feelings for the blond, was she going on a date with him. Looking in the mirror of her reflection she couldn't help but feel stunning! If there was one thing that was consistent with Prue, it was having a good deal of pride in herself. She was wearing a silk lavender evening gown with spaghetti-thin straps. She also had a new pair of earrings dangling down that matched a thin—but equally dazzling— necklace and they were all brand new, courtesy of Naruto.

Apparently, Naruto rarely went all out when it came with money minus a few things. Sure he liked having several homes, some a bit extravagant, but he enjoyed helping people more with the money than just being showy. Among that is spending money on those he considered special and the way he initially started this whole empire of his was by writing and making popular fantasy novels. Using a pseudonym he made a bit of money from his adventures then invested that money in an industry that always gained a lot of money. In other words, he bought a small casino and the rest was history.

"Are you ready my lady?'' Naruto asked as Prue exited the changing room. His outfit consisted of a pair of black tuxedo and dress shoes. In his hands was a bouquet of tulips. Naruto was so perplexed by the site of his date he nearly let the flowers drop.

"Thank you, Naruto. They're beautiful," Prue smiled taking the flowers and smelling them. The scent of the flowers was fresh.

''I glad you like them, but we should really be out of here before the manager sees I brought them in and start having a fit. My lady?'' He asked extending a hand.

Prue nodded and slowly put her hand into his. When they got to the parking lot, Naruto did the gentlemanly thing and opened the car door. The car in question was a Jaguar 2000 S-Type, recolored Silver. ''How do you feel about Italian food?' Naruto asked as he turned on the heat; it had started to get quite chilly when night sat in. Then again, since they were in an area by the ocean, it was expected.

''Well I don't dislike it.'' she wistfully replied.

Naruto didn't even have to glance at Prue as he could feel the grin on her face by the comment. ''Let's see that's good because I know a place. Nice atmosphere, decent food, and I think the coloring would really bring out that lovely sheen of your hair.''

''Is this the type of smooth talking that you use all the time?''

An amused expression formed on Naruto's face. "Now Miss Halliwell I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but I assure you I treat every woman I courted with the respect she deserves. Though I do admit on an occasion or two all it took was me taking off my shirt,'' he said and chuckled at his own joke.

Prue rolled her eyes at this admission. As she learned more about the blond, she was finding fewer things weren't so surprising. How he acted and carried himself seemed to be consistent with the most part.

''Hey well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Is this brunette you kept going on about?'' the greeter asked as Naruto smiled and wrapped a proud arm around Prue.

''Yes meet the illustrious Prue Halliwell, the beauty I've been trying to win over since I first stepped into her office,'' he proudly introduced his date.

''Well, hello there?'' he greeted her with a friendly smile.

''Nice to meet you.'' Prue greeted him in exchange.

''Anyway, you two go on ahead and enjoy your night.''

''Thanks, Rock. You, too,'' he said as they entered and approached a mahogany podium. Behind it was a young male.

''Aah. Mr. Naruto. Haven't seen you in a while.'' The willowy looking male smiled brightly. ''Table for two?" Naruto smiled back and nodded. In response, the male hopped up from the stool he was sitting on, grabbing two menus and indicating for them to follow.

''You know... this place is really nice. I wonder how come I never came here before?''

''Well, you didn't have a good-looking piece of man candy like me to show off, of course,'' Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

''Are you going to keep cracking jokes all night?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Depends? Are you going to keep feeding the lines?'' he playfully teased.

Despite it all, Prue did find the place amazing. She noticed that there were people dressed fancy and then there were people dressed casually. It had an overall calming sort of atmosphere. In fact, upon further inspection, she thought she could hear techno music? She noticed that, once several people were done eating, they didn't exit the restaurant. Instead, most of them headed through two large black double doors against the back wall, changing and reflecting lights radiating from it briefly before the two doors closed.

''Yeah; they have this sort of Classy and Casual thing going on. It's an experimental idea, where if you want to cut loose. You can go into the backroom and well... you get the idea. The setting is controlled so it doesn't get a little too wild, like in some places,'' he explained as Prue continued to look around. So far, she was glad Naruto had convinced her to go on this sudden date.

"Here you are; a table for two," Prue's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that they had finally arrived at a table. She sat down across from Naruto and took the menu the young man offered. ''Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" he asked them politely.

"I'll go with a martini; I haven't had one of those in a long time," she told the men thoughtfully, and the server nodded before turning to Naruto.

"For you sir the usual?'' Naruto nodded. ''Alright, a waiter will be here in a few moments to take your orders, enjoy your night!" With that, the girl bowed gracefully and left the two alone.

''You know, Mr. Uzumaki; if you keep impressing me like this, you're going to back yourself in a corner one day, on how to think of better ways to woo me as time goes on.''

''Trust me, Miss Halliwell. I haven't even begun to start wooing you... yet.''

Once their drinks arrived, they continued chatting, flirting back and forth as the duel of wits began. They both ordered the same thing, the Thyme Chicken Marsala as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

"That was really good," she said as she took a sip of her martini.

"Yeah, but the night is still young. Is there anything else my lady would like to do?"

''Well, how about dancing?''

''Hm. That sounds fun,'' he said as he took her hand and led her to the backroom, "Going to show me that you got going on?"

''Yeah. Hope you can keep up," she said playfully as the DJ played the next song.

(Play Baby Got Back: By Sir Mix-A-Lot)

Prue started to sway her hips seductively to the beat of the song. Going from slow and sensual dance she was doing Prue went to fast in accordance to the beat of the song. Every few seconds she would take her eyes off Naruto, running her fingers through her hair as she got lost in the performance. To say the blond was dumbfounded was an understatement. He didn't think Prue had moves like that. Maybe this was something from her teenage years.

Prue couldn't care less about all the other guys eying her like some piece of meat. Right now, all her focus was on Naruto as she raised her hand and did a 'come hither' gesture with her finger. Naruto didn't need to be told twice, as he moved over to Prue and place his hands on her hips.

Their bodies brushed against each other as they started grinding. Prue moved her ass to the side, grinding against his hard-on. His palms roaming her torso as a grin formed on their faces. They Pushed everything out of their minds except each other.

His hands came to a stop around her waist, fingers lacing over the small of her back, as her hands wound around his neck, pulling his head down a bit and kissing his neck.

As the song ended, so did their little dance. Both of them were panting lightly as their eyes had met resulting in a passionate kiss. Soon after, the DJ said something and softer music began playing over the speakers. Some of the clouds had cleared upon the DJ's statement of a slow song. No words had to be said between them as they moved to face each other. Naruto placed his hands on both sides of her abdomen as Prue moved her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder, she leaned against his neck. This moment was one of perfection.

Prue couldn't remember the last time she felt safe like this in someone's arms. This, though, was leading to feelings of something else. The thoughts of being alone with him, becoming one with him, almost tempted her to drag him away to some secluded area as more vivid ideas came to mind.

Once the dance was over, the two reluctantly decided to call it a night. It was obvious by how long it took Naruto to drive Prue back to the mansion. The pair stared back at each other for a few moments before smiling and exiting the car. They stood on the sidewalk quietly for a long time, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Prue broke the silence.

''Do you want to come in... " Prue paused for a moment wondering if it was too soon. "…for some coffee?''

''As much as I would like to, I feel we should give it some more time,'' he said as he went over and kissed her cheek, "I don't want us to move too fast. And I think we both know you're still going to need some more time.'' Naruto knew it was going to still take Prue some time to get over her feelings for Andy and he wanted to respect that. Unfortunately, he hadn't been that wise in his past entanglements, but one could only hope to grow and learn from their mistakes.

''I really did have a great night, Naruto. Thank you,'' She said as kissed his cheek, ''I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah... tomorrow,'' he said as she opened the door and took one last glance at him.

''Good night, Naruto.''

''Good night, Prue.''

The door closed and Naruto made way to his car and took one last glance at the house before driving off.


	9. The Interrogation!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0000000

Author's Note

0000

To the guy who keeps putting Supert History anonymously as reviews to my stories. You've been doing that for years now. I've asked you to stop. I am annoyed and you make me want to punch you in the mouth. Stop reviewing my story with those same two words. Its annoying as Hell.

0000

Story Start

0000000

It was another Sunday morning as the Charmed Ones were gathered in the kitchen. The trio sat with cups of coffee as Piper was informing Prue of what she learned. ''Oh for heaven's sake who isn't watching us? Are we Voyeur bait or something?'' She asked as she clutched her coffee cup tightly. The more she learned the more uncomfortable she began to feel. Prue hated it when she wasn't in control of a situation, same with arguments really.

''Well we are sexy witches,'' Phoebe added with an impish like grin belying her joking tone.

''Well I spoke to our resident blond this morning since I was the first one up and he thinks he has a plan to trap Leo.'' The 'since I was the first one up' was not lost on Prue who was usually the first up and hogging the upstairs bathroom. ''And well it's...'' The rest of it was mumbled as Piper took

''What was that Piper?'' Prue asked as she narrowed her eyes. She knew Piper had a habit of mumbling and sighing away from answering a question when she knew that the person in question she was talking too wouldn't like it.

''I said we ambush some demons and I can just happen to be injured and Leo would have to show up and heal...'' Piper was interrupted as Prue began poking problems in the perceived plan.

''Hold up! You expect us to do something stupid like that and put your life in danger? What if you end up being killed and how do we know our supposed white lighter will show up?''

''Well he knows these particular ones who are no longer evil have turned their lives around. We have everything planned out we just have to make the fight look convincing.'' Piper explained hoping to ease her sister's unease. ''None of us are going to be in any real danger and would you have some guy who knows our secret running around knowing stuff about us we rather not get out. He may not intentionally want to tell anyone, but what's to stop a demon from capturing him and interrogating him?''

''I'm with Piper we need to find out what he knows. I mean he's been in this house acting all charming and keeping us in the dark of who he is and we can't let him get away with that.'' There was something in the way Phoebe added her input that made Prue wondered if she missed something.

''Alright,'' Prue relented realizing that maybe she was being a bit too overprotective and Naruto would be there wouldn't he? ''I'll go give him a call and we'll set up a time.'' Prue said moving a strand of hair from her face as she got up and went towards her room. Her hand lightly trailed the railing of the stairway as she moved down the hall into her room. Picking up the phone she dialed Naruto's number.

''Hello this is Naruto Uzumaki speaking."

''Hello Naruto? It's Prue...'' she answered as she waited for him to respond.

''Why hello there Miss Halliwell? How I may I help you this fine day?''

''Piper told me about the little plan you two cooked up. I really wish you would have told me about it first.''

''Yeah, I know, but it was an on the spot sort of plan. I mean there is a whole lot of evil out there demonic, magical, and even normal. Can't tell you how many magically unaware people come close to being killed because they can't protect themselves. I hope you're not too mad.''

''I'd just like it if you at least give me a heads up next time. So about this plan, the sooner we get this over with the better.''

''Sure I'll keep that in mind. My associates will be there soon and they'll bring you to the secluded location where no civilians can just happen to conveniently stumble upon and cause the problem of the week.''

''Has anyone ever told you that you have an odd way of speaking?''

''Just when I'm lamp-shading tropes and stuff.'' he offhandedly remarked before pausing and asking. ' So...what are you wearing?''

Walking up the stairway was two individuals. One was a young ebony skinned woman of her twenties about five foot five with a lean and muscular frame with long bronze colored hair tried in a braid. Her outfit consisted of a cream colored top, blue jean jacket, Blue Jean pants and black tennis. She was also wearing rose red lip stick with silver earrings.

By her side was a young man of late twenties, five foot nine with a strong muscular build with sharp features and slicked back black hair of sort length and piercing blue eyes. He was of Caucasian heritage with a tan shade dressed like a business in a black suit and tie with a pair of black leather shoes and a pair of shades.

''So this is...''

''The address right I know.'' He answered.

''Well this is going to be...'' the woman began only for her statement to be finished once more.

'''Quite interesting that I feel.'' He finished once more with a wary smile.

"I really hate when you do that." She remarked with a roll of her eyes.

The woman wronged the doorbell as it was soon answered by Phoebe. ''Can I help you?''

"Yes hello, you are one of the Halliwell sisters that live on this residence correct?"

''Uum yes?'' Phoebe asked after a minute startled by the presence of these duo.

''We were sent by Mr. Uzumaki may we come in?'' the woman asked, flashing her badge and ID.

''Yes come right in,'' she said opening the door as she invited the two can. ''Prue, Piper we have company!'' Phoebe announced as she closed the door. ''Can I take your coat?'' She asked the ebony skinned woman who nodded and handed her the coat.

''Why thank you. ''

''I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell.'' She introduced herself. ''And this is my sister Piper.'' She said gesturing to the young woman who was entering the living and set down a tray of snacks on the living room.

''Hello...when I told we were having guests I wasn't sure if you would be hungry so I threw something together.'' She said as an assortment of finger food from miniature beef pies, sausage rolls, and cheese & olive on a stick were among the selections.

''This is quite the lovely selection.'' The man said trying one of the sausage rolls.

Prue was walking down the stairs on her cellphone went a grin on her face. ''Oh you're terrible! It's a good thing you're cute you know that right?''

''Oh come on? Why does every female tell me that?'

''Anyway I have to go. Meet you at the meeting place.'' She said hanging up the phone. ''Hello I'm Prue Halliwell and you must be our fake demons.''

'''Why yes I'm Nicole Henry.'' The woman introduced herself with a relaxed smile.

"I am inspector James Wesson and this will prove an interesting experience." James introduced himself in a more formal tone. "One of the things of course is to stop the incidents that draw attention of the police department to your activities."

''Wait what do you...'' Phoebe began to ask only for Nicole to interrupt her.

"Naruto didn't have to tell us it became increasingly obvious you three were witches. The strange incidents that surrounded this mansion were known well before you gained by your powers." James responded as he tried some of the food that Piper brought out. "Though, your association with inspector Trudeau and his partner are examples of people who are more than likely to pick up on the events around you."

"Right we'll worry about that later, what about this plan Naruto cooked up." Prue interrupted. She didn't like the thought of putting one of her sisters in danger and the sooner this was over the better.

''Whatever you say Miss Halliwell." Wesson acknowledged as he began talking about the plan. "The plan is a simple one. Nicole makes the first move, gets thrown by Telekinesis I throw some knives they get frozen and then Nicole uses her abilities and we see where it goes from there. '' he said as he brought a map out of his pocket and unfolded it. He then pointed to a spot that was highlighted.

They arrived to the park half an hour later. This particular park was chosen because it contained the lowest amount of people during the weekdays. Nicole definitely was giving Prue her money's worth when it came to trying to zero in on her to use her Telekinesis. The woman was a few feet from her and daggers thrown when she was finally launched back. Recovering almost instantly, she drew one of them between her fingers and whipped it forward just missing Prue and skimming off a few strands of her hair startling the witch who had to force herself to stay in character. This Nicole woman seemed to be a damned good actress.

Henry pulled out a 9 1/2 inch Fossil Predator dagger with a stainless Tanto blade whose blade was six inches out of the nine. He charged forward and attempted to attack Piper only for her to throw her hands up in reflex and freeze him. She let out a breath of relief momentarily forgetting that they were acting in case Leo had been watching them. ''Piper watch out!'' She heard Phoebe cried out and let out a pained scream as a dart like object made of light skimmed her neck causing her to hiss out in pain and fall back a Red substance seeping from her neck as a result of the injury.

.

'Piper hold on!" Prue screamed as she went Nicole flying into Henry with her Telekinesis knocking them both out. ''LEO! We know you're out there someone! Piper's injured! She'll die if you don't heal her! You're our white lighter aren't you! Well here's your chance!''

In a flurry of white sparkles Leo materialized. 'Piper!' He ran over to the downed witch. He was about to heal her when a wave of ice hit him and froze him in place.

''And that's what we call epic freezing for the win!'' Naruto cheered as he let down the invisibility jutsu.

''Nicole...Henry...good job.'' He said as the two got up and dusted themselves off.

''If that's all you need from us we'll be off. Warlocks to hunt and all that.'' Wesson informed the blond who nodded and pulled out his pocketbook and wrote out a check.

''That should cover your services. I assume you two will still be in town per your assignment.'' Naruto said glancing at the sisters.

''Indeed...'' Wesson said as he turned to the sisters and said, ''We'll be seeing each other again, but not too soon I hope as that can only mean trouble isn't far behind. Let's go Nicole.'' He said as the young woman gave a way behind as she followed after her senior partner.

''Well that was easy,'' Piper said as she was hoisted up by her sisters. ''So how do we get him back to mansion?''

''Well I have the ability to teleport so I can transport us all there quite easily,'' Naruto said as Phoebe responded with a,'Of course!'

''This is not necessary I'm not going anywhere!'' The bound White lighter voiced his annoyance as the Charmed Ones and their new Handyman managed to relocate him back to the mansion. ''Well buddy you found it necessary to keep your identity hidden so unless there is something you're not telling us then yes,'' Naruto answered as he exited the kitchen with a mostly full Pepsi glass of Pepsi. He took a seat in the middle of the couch on opposite of Leo as he placed the glass on the table. Piper sat on his left and Prue to his right as Phoebe took to standing behind the couch. ''Are you girls ready?'' He asked the trio as they nodded and began reciting the modified truth spell they came up with.

''Within these walls...hear our call...let the truth...flow without haste...all we hear...can't be twisted...for our sight...for our hearing...for our speaking...be not twisted...be not swayed... all we hear...is the truth.'' The three sisters chanted in Tandem as a bluish-white glow radiated from them. It then shot up and shot into the white lighter whose who body glowed for a brief moment before the Aura dissipated.

''Alright now its time to begin this interrogation,'' Naruto said as he prepared to interrogate the captured white lighter. He took a moment to pause and organize the order of his questions and how he would phrase them. ''Who are you really? I mean before you became a white lighter, like your parents and your career and why you were chosen as the Halliwell sisters white-lighter? '' Thanks to how the spell was worded as long as the sisters were there he couldn't tell any lies.

''My name is Leonardo Avery Wyatt, son of Emma Johnson and Christopher Wyatt. I was a medic for the United States army in 1942 and I was chosen because of my past lives connection with the Halliwell family. '' (1)

''What connection?''

''My Great grandfather Leonard Wyatt had a romantic affair with Piper's ancestor Priscilla Baxter. They believed a white lighter with a past connection with the Charmed Ones would help the acceptance process easier.'' "

''Kind of a funny reasoning." Naruto asked sitting back and stretching out his arms. ''This world seems to have the most Black and White view of things I've seen, yet the methods aren't as pure as the words preached.''

''I don't know who these Elders are but I don't like them already. '' Piper said, her face forming a visible scowl as she rapidly tapping her middle finger on her knee as she tried to do what Naruto asked and keep her emotions bound until after the interrogation. She breathed out slightly when Phoebe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before Leo could respond Naruto quickly cast a Genjutsu preventing him from seeing or hearing anything. ''Sorry guy but I need to inform the sisters on a few things before we continue interrogating you.'' Naruto didn't bare any ill-will toward the guy as he understand just how complicated that reincarnation and the love cycles are. ''Before I tell you what I know about the elders, let me tell you a bit of the reincarnation and feeling process. Though I'm going to have to get that board."

He said as he went off into the other rooms. The sisters were curious what this board that Naruto brought for the interrogation was for but he told them it was better to wait and not have their minds on too many things at once. ''Just to be ready.'' He said as began his explanation. ''This is something I was thought about years ago by my sensei and predecessor, a man by the name of Hagoromo. He was a wise sage that visited many worlds and lifetimes and it was through the technique he taught me that I can stand in front of you presently. Now reincarnation is a tricky cycle of life and death. When people are reborn their spirits are reborn but they still essentially have the same soul. As such when people are reincarnated they keep things such a similar appearance or the same abilities. It's because of reincarnations that the ideal of love at first sight was even formed. It was because reincarnated lovers are automatically drawn to each other more than others; due to the fact their souls recognize each other even though they don't have any memories. Or I should say the Heart recognizes what your brain can't comprehend without the knowledge output. Henceforth his,'' Naruto pointed to his side at Leo. ''...interest in Piper that he can't see to help. It's because of reincarnated lovers that the ideal of Soul Mates also exist. As you can see nearly all things are connected one way or another.

Now the Elders themselves are composed of the First White lighters known as the Founders. These Council of Elders were chosen by a higher ranked force known as the Angel of Destinies who beings beyond Good and Evil who follow what's known as the Grand Design. The Elders themselves serve as one of the groups along with the other magical paths who make up The Powers That Be. ''

''Whoa hold up back up,'' Prue interrupted him. ''Grand design? Powers that be? Angel of Destinies care to elaborate a bit more?''

''I wanted to avoid an unnecessary Info dump but I suppose there's no avoiding it. The Grand Design is the intended nature of a given Universe, though whose intent the Grand Design represents depends on the dimension God. As you see there is a certain Hierarchy of sorts. The hierarchy I know of appears to be the Dimension God followed by the Angel of Destiny, then the Angel of Death, Triquetra Council composed of individuals from the Three Main Magical paths all known as The Powers That Be for Each Group of Magic users with at least one representative from each race or group, the none council member elders, and then White Lighters. Of course there are other Hierarchies but I'm speaking about in general. The Grand Design is something both Good and Evil agree on and often come a truce to if the balance is threatened as an imbalance can threaten all life in a given dimension. This once more loops to the Power of Three. The Three Primary magical paths, the Three council who form the Triquetra as it's known and even you the Charmed Ones. It's a check and balances sort of system when you think about it.''

''Ok here is what I don't understand,'' Phoebe couldn't help but interject. ''What is so great about us being Charmed Ones? I get this whole 3 is a powerful number and we come from a powerful family line, but even if our powers are combined I mean it doesn't sound all that great compared to some of what you just said. I mean it's not like we are immortal or have extraordinary abilities like you do.''

''Phoebe is right Naruto. Is there something we don't know?'' Prue was trying to adjust to everything that she was learning, but there were things that didn't make sense.

''Okay so understanding who you are as Charmed means understanding the exact nature of your powers. Like for instance you girls yourselves are a check and balance to each other.'' He began explaining as they gave him a 'what' look? ''Okay now look let's start with you Prue. As the oldest you have the most offensive based power. This leaps back to past lives as such because along with magic forces such as Karma and luck exist as well. While Telekinesis is your primary power you'll eventually gain secondary powers that relate to it. You're morality effects the progression or the path you take.

.

Now think of your powers as living forces. Telekinesis would be able to keep Premonitions away so it wouldn't be able to use its power to read its future and find a means of attacking it. Premonition is superior to Molecular immobilization as because by nature it's not an offensive power would not set off the latter's alarm allowing to in fact get a future read and catch it off guard and Molecular immobilization can free Telekinesis before it can use its power to push away molecular immobilization. In essence it would be like Prue using her Power to keep Phoebe from touching her or using her power to keep Phoebe from touching her things to use her gift, Phoebe being able to use her gift to sneak attack Piper and Piper freezing Prue before the latter could use her power.

I know you can nitpick little things like say if Prue got off Telekinesis before Piper can freeze her, but you have to remember to take secondary powers into account and if they progress the way they logically should then this theory of how your powers would trump each other is without a doubt how things would play it. Then something Piper told me a little a while ago made it click. That you three are supposed to be an Ultimate power, yet I wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly until you remember that only those high on the Hierarchy are in fact aware of the others path of magic unlike all the other denizens from specifically in this dimension. That was until Piper told me about these dreams she had been having and for her to make contact with another possible user from a Magical path without awareness brings a greater meaning to the Ultimate Power. If informed, I believe others can possibly use alternate magic, but since they weren't developed to follow that path they won't have aptitude for it. And as such my belief is that you girls can transcend that boundary as an Ultimate Power and acquire the ability to use magic from the other two paths without the limitations.

Henceforth the Angel of Destinies guiding paths and why we have things such as cleaners. Both are neutrals who have powers that generally sway and affect all magical beings. Neutral beings are given an invincibility factor that not even an Ultimate Power can harm meaning they are immune to nearly all forms of death by denizens of all sides unless the Neutral is stripped of their power, is harmed by another neutral with power equal to or greater; maybe even the rare case of being killed by their one weakness but is often not the case as they serve a purpose so The Powers That Be, so mote it be. The former makes sure everything stays on track and the latter erases any and all traces of magic revealed by the general public or keep the paths from interacting with each other and causing an imbalance. Now normally mortals are normally not allowed to interact with magic users or retain the knowledge but hell you got to keep certain family lines going somehow. Especially those who seem to only give birth to girls. Though I theorize that once the child is conceived destiny no longer has a part for them and lets them drift through life only caring if they threaten to reveal magic.'' After Naruto finished that explanation, he excused himself to the kitchen to get something to drink to quench his parched throat. The sisters also decided to either get something to drink or use the bathroom before continuing with their discussion. Upon getting back there were still other things the girls couldn't help but wonder.

''Here's what I'm wondering. All witches are born with their powers correct?'' Prue began as Naruto nodded and replied more or less, it kind of depend on the powers and family arts involved as some required rituals and such. ''Well why did a spell need to be read for the three of us to gain our powers? Well shouldn't we have already have had our powers and if we did why don't we remember?''

''My best guess is that your grandmother bound your powers and placed a memory enchantment on you.'' He said as Piper dropped her cup of tea on the table with an audible clank.

''No way...the way our Gramms went on about magic. She wouldn't have...would she?'' She asked looking to her sisters for confirmation who were unsure themselves. Prue looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't quite find the right words and Phoebe merely looked off to the side.

''Maybe you three were in danger. If one powers are bound they become a harder target to track for another magic user and as for the memory thing, I have no idea. My thing is how your magical cores could have developed.'' (2)

''Were going to be here all day aren't we?'' Phoebe asked anxiously as she exhaled shortly after and massaged her temple.

''More or less...'' Naruto truthfully answered as he began explaining this latest concept. ''You see all magical things have a core. Witches, Warlocks, Demons, Angels, Thestrals, Unicorns and the likes. Just like there are certain clans of the same creature while in majority share traits, strengths, and weaknesses can differ from stature, number, and such. Like for instance not too far from here a counterpart of mine is in a place called Sunnydale and it's a freaking Vampire bonanza over there. While here even if you're magical your buddies would still be skeptical of you seeing one, even if they are aware of them existing because of how rare they are.''

''So about magical cores are they what gives us our magic?'' Prue decided to ask, scooting up slightly in her seat and placing one leg over the other and smooth out her skirt.

''Well think of it more or less like a battery that can be recharged, but unlike a battery it can gain more power beyond a set limit, but it depends on the user and their unique genes really. Like for instance, since you girls had your powers bound your magical energy had no choice but to build up over time. Like a shaken can of soda when too much pressure gathered and it's ready to go. Unfortunately because of the method your powers are gained I think the majority of the binding is still there and it's going to take some time to overcome them. For the time being it's best to leave them on because without the restraint your power could burst out like a dam and overtake you. So while yes your magical cores were forced to grow and adapt with the trapped excess power the tradeoff is experience and control. Now if your powers were never bound, you would probably have a bit less power than you do now but more control and experience with them in exchange and if one consider the variety and ingenuity that one would pick up along the way not including all the time leading to power progression the tradeoff isn't really worth it unless you have a way to make up for lost time. But then again most of this stuff is really stuff my brother told me about over the course of the month each time I gave him some information I knew. My guess for why your abilities were bound for so long was in fact due to a danger in your early childhood and for it not to be brought up in your adulthood was that maybe your grandmother was going to bind them permanently, which begs the question of how this would have affected your destiny.''

''Geesh you think they would have a school for this sort of thing,'' Phoebe commented off-handily.

''Oh they do. Several schools in fact, one in Britain, an all girl's one in France then an all-boys one in Bulgaria as well. Then again that's for another path, but I believe there is a magical school for this as well. Once again why those up above then decide to come forth or send someone by proxy to take you to said school and help you develop your skills and knowledge so you would be effective I don't know. All I know is that it would be difficult for you late in the game with your magical core already so developed, but a bit of tutoring wouldn't hurt you know. Then again it would require most of the forces of good to be consistent and intelligent.''

''Whatever the hell this situation is I don't like it,'' Prue fiercely noted. ''All these people trying to interfere in our lives due to powers we inherited. Powers we were born with and weren't given a chance to grow up with them and decide if we want to live our lives with them or not.''

''I know how you feel,'' Naruto said softly as he rested his elbows on his knees. ''To have to play a role in destiny's game and let's just say back when I was a kid I had a prophecy of my own hanging over my head. Though, right now we need to focus on the matter on hand. "He said as he motioned for the three sisters back over to Leo was as he removed the silence status. ''You're in luck as it appears this interrogation is being cut sort, but we do have a message for your superiors.''

000

Chapter End

000

I cut out the needless clutter from the previous version to streamline things more.

1.I decided to add this bit in as to why Leo was chosen to look after one of the prophesied forces of goods instead say of someone with centuries more experience and knowledge. Also I thought it was smart because since the no White-lighter x Witch rule I view it as the Elders probably didn't consider the possible outcome of the attraction that unfolded and because of that, but maybe at the same time because of that you can figure the sisters, particularly Piper may be more trusting/accepting as a result if they in fact bothered to monitor them.

2\. Harry Potter Reference the same with the schools, but it should have been obvious so I didn't note them.

3\. The two original characters were created by Deltabeta26 and will be reoccurring characters. And yeah next chapter will be based off the next episode and will get our first glimpses of another reoccurring character. I'm pretty sure only a Hardcore Charmed fan will be able to guess who I have in mind to add to the cast. Anyway let me guys know what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to suggest it.


	10. The Witch Is Back!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

00000000000

In the year 1692 in a small village located in Salem, Massachusetts, was the home location of a very powerful witch. In a small dark, and dank jail cell sat a young woman. Her skin was a shade of peach white with dark dirty blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was within her late twenties or earlier thirties wearing the clothing of that time period.

In the cell walked a man of his early thirties, coal black hair, a long spiny looking nose with thick eyebrows and the beginning of a mustache. His hair came down to his shoulders and his eyes were sharp and determined. ''Matthew.'' The woman said solemnly.

''Hello, Melinda.'' the man smugly greeted.

''Why? Why did you betray me?'' Melinda asked, her voice soft with despair and defeat.

''You got what you deserve.'' He said rather nastily with a cruel self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

''So you've never loved me? All the passion and all the heat we shared meant nothing?'' The sound of the heartbreak in her voice could be heard along with the same. The same in her voice that she allowed herself to be seduced and swayed by words of a stranger. How she could have cheated on her spouse William?

''I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers.'' He boasted rather arrogantly as he walked back and forth with an amused chuckle.

''And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn.'' she pleaded one more time, her hand traveling up to the locket around her neck. The one that Matthew had given her.

''I had to keep my secret.'' Matthew replied simply with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

''Well, you can keep your trinkets too.'' She coldly snapped at him, yanking off the locket from his neck and threw it at him.

''I'll find another witch to give it to.'' He said opening the locket.

''Maybe not.'' She said as Matthew takes out a little piece of paper and it catches on fire to which he throws it on the ground.

''What magic is this?'' He demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Melinda.

''I'm taking back the powers you stole from me.'' She said as she began chanting a spell. "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain." Wind begins kicking up around the cell as Matthew lets out an agonizing scream as he sucked into the locket.

307 Years later during the present day. ''Are those witches joking? They can't seriously believe they think we'll follow their demands. They are overstepping their boundaries!''

To say that most of the elders were not amused of the message Leo delivered would be like saying that Yaoi fan girls who wrote M-preg were only mildly fucked up in the head.

''I'm more concerned with this Naruto person. Who is he? What is his game and how come we are just now finding out about him?'' Another Elder voiced her concern.

''Our main concern should be finding out what we can about him. He could turn the Charmed Ones to side of Evil henceforth we should be focusing on eliminating him before he becomes a treat.''

''Roland, Sandra, Odin while your concerns are understood this also leads to an opportunity that I believe can benefit the forces of good.'' Unlike Roland's objective tone, Sandra's passionate, or Odin's serious and controlled speech this speaker was quite casual yet passionate in her words. ''I've once met a man who spoke in a similar manner to what Leo Wyatt told us. I believe he might have a connection to this man and if so this Uzumaki Naruto might be what is considered a self-appointed neutral. I believe he would be a more valuable ally then enemy and if we attack him we risk alienating the Charmed Ones or others he might have brought under his fold during this time.'' When Adalia spoke everyone listened. Adalia was one of the oldest and wisest amongst the Elders and it was with her wisdom that the Founders persevered through hard times. While some of the elders made their objection noted, particularly Odin they decided to give Adalia's suggestion consideration while they continue to look in on the mysterious blond.

On Earth at Buckland's Prue's boss Rex was placing some jewelery on Prue's desk. He picks up the locket and tries to open it but Prue and Naruto walk in.

''Rex?'' Prue greeted in slight surprise as she approached her desk and boss.

''Ah, good morning, Prue and Mr. Uzumaki as well. Fancy seeing you here...again!''

''I love Prue's taste.'' He responded with a shrug before quickly adding, ''In art...it really brightens up my home. Which is why I'm here so early in the morning as Miss Halliwell here helped me realized that some of the art I bought is part of a larger collection.''

''So anyway, Prue, I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalog. A marvelous shipment from an estate back east.'' He informed her, but it was obvious by his gesture and tone of voice he was hiding something, nervous about something.

''I'll get right on it.'' She promised.

''Thanks.'' He said as he swiftly let the office.

''Wow...that was something.'' Naruto said as he sat on Prue's desk and pushed the locket to the side. ''Should I go get us some Coffee?'' He asked as Prue nodded and went over to her desk, smoothing out her skirt and sat down in her chair.

''Black with sugar please.''

''Speaking of sugar,'' Naruto said as he leaned over, Prue looked up and quickly pecked his lips. ''Be back in a sec.'' He said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Prue glanced down curiously at the locket Rex left behind. She picked it up and began examining and was about to open it when her phone went off.

''Hello? Buckland's, Prue Halliwell's office how may I help you"?''

'Hello Prue this is Andy.''

Upon hearing's Andy voice Prue set the locket down. ''Andy! Why are you calling?''

'Look Prue I've been thinking about what happened a couple of weeks ago and I might have been too hasty! I mean I should have told you about me being married and I believe you have good reason for telling me whatever it isn't you haven't told me so I was hoping we could have dinner together; talk things out like we used too.''

Of course once the truth spell was lifted Andy didn't remember a thing, but she had moved on and she wasn't going to look back. ''Andy...I'm sorry but I can't...I'm seeing someone and...I really can't talk right now sorry.'' She said hanging up the phone before the detective could respond. Prue decided that she might as well begin working in order to get her mind off the call. She picks up the locket and opens and out of a gust of wind Matthew pops.

''Oh god what now?'' Prue thought in annoyance.

Matthew held his arms out and took a deep refreshing breath. "At long last, freedom." He observed with relief. He looked around at his surroundings curiously. "And the world has changed…" Matthew turned to Prue whose eyes kept flickering from Matthew to the locket and back again. "What time is this?"

Prue laughed nervously at the question. "Excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

"Where am I?" Matthew replied, his eyes not leaving Prue.

"Who are you?" Prue countered, beginning to overcome the original shock.

"Matthew Tate," Matthew answered as if it was obvious. Prue still stared at him in confusion and he continued. "… and if you freed me from that locket you are a descendant of Melinda Warren," He moves over in Prue's direction who upon instinct uses her power and sends him flying across the room. The impact against the wall would have stunned most people but he got up as it was nothing. "Thank you...'' He said with a smug grin.

''For what?'' Prue asked confused, wondering just who this nut was and how she was going to have to explain all this.

''I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it.'' He uses her power and a chair pushes her against the wall. When he disappeared Prue attempted to move to the middle of the room and gather her bearings as she prepared for an attack when he appears behind her. ''Behind you, witch.'' He taunted as Prue spun around.

"How did you do that?'' Prue questioned as he once again approached her.

''I can share your power but you can't share mine.'' He taunted with a smug boyish grin.

''What do you want?'' She carefully asked him, trying to buy some time until Naruto got back.

''I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back.'' He said grabbing her left arm with his and throwing the other one around her to bind her in place. ''Defend yourself now witch and stop time.'' He commanded as Prue tried to break out of his hold. In futility, she used her power to pry him off but it was working to no affect.

''I can't.''

Naruto teleports back in the room and sets the cups of coffees on the desk. ''Hey Prue I got Donu...'' The blond's eyes flared with anger upon seeing this strange assaulting Prue. ''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' He snarled as he charged at the warlock. As his nails were inches from Matthew's throat he was sent flying back into the wall by a whitish-blue aura.

''Naruto!'' Prue cried out as she yanked herself out of Matthew's grasp.

''So it appears you don't have the power. There are others,'' he said teleporting over to the desk and picking up a desk plate. ''And the family name is now Halliwell.''

''Prue, are you okay in there?'' Rex's voice echoed from outside the door.

Matthew uses Prue's power to break the glass on the window. He jumps out the window and floats down to the ground, landing on his feet to the shock and confusion of everyone in the area as he simply walks away.

''Naruto are you okay?'' Prue asked as she checked him over to make sure he was fine.

''Yeah,'' he said in response to her concern.

''What happened?'' she asked, getting over her initial confusion.

''To be honest I don't know...'' he said glancing at her office door. ''...but something tells me this was no accident.''

The Police were called to the scene of course. It wasn't every day you hear about a man falling several stories high out of a building and walking away like he was fine.

Detectives Andy and Morris were questioning a Buckland employee. He was in his thirties, frizzy yet well-kept red hair and beard dressed in a business suit.

''I was just sitting there, you know, reading the sports, having a cup of Joe and 'bam', this guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me.''

''When you say fell...'' Morris said with a gesture with his pen waiting for the man to continue.

''I mean fell, you know, like from way up there,'' He said pointing to the broken window. ''I guess. I don't know.'' He was honestly quite as startled and confused as all the civilians.

''That's a ten story drop, sir.''

''Twelve.'' Andy corrected Morris as his focused was intently on the office.

''And you're telling us that he just got up, walked away without a scratch. That's what you're saying?'' He asked the man again as he didn't believe a word he was hearing. Being a police officer for years you hear all sorts of crazy stories and run into unsavory people. Several of them wanting attention and others were just plain crazy.

''Got a better explanation?''

''Excuse us.'' Detective Morris said leading Andy away. '' All right, Trudeau. Pull out your secret ghost hunter decoder ring, and let's hear it.''

Andy chuckles in response, ''Look, Morris, I don't know, okay. All I know is whatever happened started up there in that office.'' He said pointing to the office.

''Uh huh. So let's find out whose office that is.''

''I already know. It's Prue's.'' Andy informed him.

At the manor a Naruto clone was under the sink fixing it. At the table sat Phoebe glancing over at the newspaper and Piper was standing near the sink where the clone, who asked to be called Arashi was working at.

''So I suggested we add crab satay to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Arashi?'' it was a bit odd to refer to Naruto as to well Arashi, even if he was a clone. Why this particular clone seemed to have a bit more personality she was going to have to ask the blond.

''Yeah are you kidding? I love the stuff...but I tend to eat shrimp more often. Hey do you mind getting me the ratchet extension?''

''Sure.'' Piper looks in his toolbox but didn't know which tool was the ratchet extension. Phoebe walks over and pulls out the ratchet extension. ''I knew that.'' She takes it off Phoebe and gives it to Arashi. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks.''

''Stop it. Go away.'' Piper whispered to Phoebe to try and get her to go away. ''Be right back, Arashi.''

''No problem.''

''Will you stop it already!'' Piper said in an annoyed huff as she folded her arms and turned to Phoebe. She wasn't quite sure what it was but Phoebe had been acting strangely the past few days.

''My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out already.'' It was obvious that Piper had affection for Arashi who. After giving it some thought Phoebe decided to try and let go of her crush on Naruto. She didn't want to get in the way of Piper's happiness and she decided there was no point in pursuing a guy who didn't have an interest in her. At least this way one of them would be happy. ''Give him some of your crab.'' she said plastering a smile on her face trying to show her support.

"Don't be disgusting." Piper snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be so shy." Phoebe countered with a look that clearly said she thought Piper's shyness was infuriating to work with.

''What if he says no?'' Worry etched on her face.

''Yeah, like that'll happen.'' She said in disbelief with a slight head nod. ''I don't know what you're so worried about. You two have a lot in common.''

''I'm serious Phoebe,'' Piper responded as the worry on her face became more evident and she began futzing around with the table cloth. Piper had a habit of trying to fix seemingly crooked things when she was nervous.

''Will you stop that,'' Phoebe said moving Piper away from the table. ''I'm serious Piper unless you want him to think you're not interested you better make a move, or are we forgetting you know who has chemistry with him as well.'' The two wasn't quite sure what it was but there was something different in Prue's body language and how she acted around Naruto.

''I know...it's job that...I've never... you know...'' she said glancing to where Arashi was and titled her head down.

''You're kidding, right?''

''No.'' She said shaking her head.

''You've never asked a guy out before?''

''Not on a real date, no.'' She admitted to her dismay.

''I don't understand am I the only person in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?''

''Probably. 'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene.'' She said all the while rolling her eyes and snarking back.

''Oh go!" Phoebe said pushing Piper back into the kitchen as Arashi came from under the sink.

''And I am done. '' He said then sighs, ''...How did I go from a combatant and subconscious personality to handyman?'' He said as his head dropped. ''Mind if I go use your bathroom?'

''Uum, yeah...you know where it is right?'' Piper asked fidgeting a bit.

''Yeah thanks.'' He said as he sped out of the room.

''I'll have some tea here for you if you want some.'' The last few words were mumbled as she got some tea out of the fridge and set it on the table.

''Geeze, I guess you must be the type that lets the guy do all the work in bed. Huh?'' Phoebe said as she pulled up a seat at the counter.

''Phoebe...just, ew!'' Piper remarked as her face scrunched up.

''Well tell me I'm wrong,'' she said with a hand gesturing accidentally knocking off the tea to which Piper freezes it before it falls on the floor.

''Could you be a little more careful?'' She said picking up the pitcher. ''When Naruto gets back I'll ask him okay?''

''Sorry...but hey here's something that comes to mind. You got a new weapon in your arsenal. If you use that you'll have 'more' then enough time.'' Phoebe said with an impish grin and grabbing a Banana.

''Oh come on! You just don't know when to stop? I'm not going to use my power...to have my way with him.'' She said with a whisper as she glanced over at the door to see if he was coming in. In response to Piper's statement Phoebe began roaring with laughter.

''Hey you came up with that conclusion all on your own. I never said anything about 'having your way with him'. Looks like there's hope for you yet.'' She said peeling the Banana.

''You didn't have to say it, you were thinking it. You're shameful like that...'' Piper trailed off only to be cut off by Phoebe.

''Hey! I'm not that shameful.'' She said with a pout as she began going to town on her Banana. ''You're so lucky you know. You know what I would do if I had your power?''

''No, and I don't want to know because I don't feel like trying to find a therapist among my list of things.''

With a loud thwack and 'aah' coming from the other room the sisters were alerted. As they were about to prepare for an attack Naruto and Prue walked in.

''You guys, we are in serious trouble. '' Prue said without so much as a hello.

''Well hello to you too. ''

''Let me guess, problem of the week?'' Piper asked knowing she was going to have to cancel her plan to ask Naruto out to dinner for tonight.

''Yeah, only our problem has some sort of protective shield that keeps me from harming him so this isn't going to be a quick fix either.'' Naruto sullenly remarked.

Around that same time at Buckland's detective Trudeau was questioning Rex and Hannah. ''Uh, Webster, Hannah Webster.'' The frizzy red head introduced herself.

''You said you heard some noises in here. What kind?'' the detective pressed on.

''Uh, it's hard to say.'' the woman remarked with a look of uncertainty.

''It almost sounded like a, a struggle of some sort. A fight perhaps.'' Rex added as Andy wrote it down.

''Yeah, and, and then we heard a crash and I assumed that was the window breaking and we came in to check on Prue and then she just went running out.''

''What did she say? Anything about what happened?'' Detective Morris asked as Hannah shook her head.

''Nothing, actually, she just left. Well Mr. Uzumaki was leaving with her too! They seemed to be going in the same place.'' She added as Andy looked up.

''Uzumaki? As in Naruto Uzumaki?''

''Well at least I think its Uzumaki or Namikaze. I think he used both on his business card but he was definitely there. They seemed quite agitated.''

''Did either of them say a word of what was going on or what they were doing?''

''No, no, sorry.'' Rex answered.

''Okay, thanks, Mr. Buckland. CSI will be done with the windows in a couple of hours and you can have them fixed.'' Detective Morris informed the Buckland employees.

''Believe me, Inspector. I really don't care about the window my only concern is for my employee Prue.'' With that the two employees had left as the two detectives were talking amongst themselves.

''Look, maybe you ought to ask the captain to assign somebody else.''

''Prue and I aren't dating anymore, there's no conflict okay so I'm fine with this.''

''If you say so.'' He said as they walked down the hallway and got in the elevator.

''I thought that went exceedingly well. Didn't you?'' Rex asked with a rather smug grin. He thought their performance was well and it looks like that the plan to kill the Charmed Ones.

''We may have proven the legend of the locket true and that the little witch is charmed but now we have a seventeenth century warlock running around, I think he'll stick out.'' Hannah voiced her concerned. The warlock could still be tracked back to them and the higher ups did not take any plans that could expose the charade lightly.

''Yep, but then again if the legend does hold true, Matthew's got a one track mind just like we do. He won't be difficult to find so stop worrying, Hannah or you're gonna get wrinkles on your horns.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around her to which the woman smiled and snuggled up against him.

At the manor the sisters Charmed and Naruto were in the attic thumbing through the book of Shadows.

''What did you say his name was?'' Piper asked as she thumbed through page to page to find an image of the man Naruto and Prue described.

''Matthew Tate. And somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren.'' Prue said as she walked back and forth.

''The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?'' Phoebe asked for clarification as Prue nodded.

''The one who burned at stake and started this whole mess?'' Piper remarked with a hint of exasperation.

''That's not fair to blame her for this Piper.'' Naruto said as he stepped away from the window he was looking out of her. ''What you have are gifts, not curses. And for the damnest reason this all feels so familiar to me. Where did you say he came from again Prue?''

''Uh, he came out of the locket.''

''Locket.'' Naruto mumbled as he held the object in his fingers as there was something scratching at the back of his mind.

''And he's definitely powerful. Whatever his powers are, they were stronger than mine and he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet. Whoever he is he wants the power of the Charmed Ones and he already has my power of Telekinesis.''

''Sounds like he has the power to blink.'' Naruto answered as he continued to examine the locket.

''Care to go into a little more detail?''

''It's a teleportation power that originally belonged to Witches. It allows the user to transport one's self to a thought of location or a person in a blink of the eye. It's instantaneous movement which is usually accompanied by a short, sharp sound. This power now manifests among warlocks now.''

''Okay back up I'm confused! How does a power that was primarily witch's just stops manifesting in witches and now begins manifesting in Warlocks? Correct me if I'm wrong but this sounds like a genetics sort of thing, especially considering how the three of us got our power from our family line, so is there something I'm missing or is there an overly complicated explanation you can give us then break down into a brief summary?''

Naruto could only shrug in response to Phoebe's question. ''To be honest I don't quite know myself. I can look into it, but when it comes to the blinking thing I honestly don't know. So yeah this guy is definitely a warlock. Do you think you can get a premonition from this?'' Naruto asked as he walked over to Phoebe and hands it to her.

Phoebe took a deep breath and began focusing. She let out a gasp has images assault her mind.

"Well, you can keep your trinkets too.'' Melinda said yanking off the locket from his neck and threw it at him.

"I'll find another witch to give it to.'' He said opening the locket.

"Maybe not.'' She said as Matthew takes out a little piece of paper and it catches on fire to which he throws it on the ground.

"What magic is this?''

"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me.'' She said as she began chanting a spell which resulted in Matthew being sealed into the locket.

"You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in." Phoebe explained.

''You saw the past?'' Prue asked in surprise.

''But you only see the future. Don't you?'' Piper noted.

''Not anymore.'' she decided, glancing down at the locket suspiciously.

''Power expansion,'' Naruto spoke up. ''Your Primary powers will grow in time to which secondary powers will grow soon after. We'll need the help of Melinda Warren to trap this guy and some answers as well; particularly why he has a barrier that repels me.''

''So I can see into the past now? Would it had been too much to ask for the ability to fly?'' Phoebe asked, disappointed as Piper and Prue went over to hug their sister and tried to soothe her disappointment.

At an attorney's office which will probably never be brought up again sat Arnold Halliwell. He was an older man wearing a suit with receded hair and fading grey hair. He was just an average attorney and he was on the phone being an unfortunate Attorney/Lawyer stereotype that most people hate.

''They want to counter-sue? Fine, bring it on, I'll eat 'em alive. Plus, we can double bill and get away with it.'' Matthew blinks in the room. ''Excuse me.'' He hangs up the phone.

''Are you Arnold Halliwell?'' He asked, pointing to the name around the middle of his paper.

''Yeah, and who are you? Robin Hood?'' He asked in response to Matthew's out of place wardrobe as he reached for the button under his desk to silently alert security.

The warlock in response uses telekinesis and Arnold flies up against the wall.

''Tell me where your sisters are?'' Matthew ordered, using telekinesis to tighten Arnold's collar around his neck.

''What sisters? I'm an only child. Let me go or I'll sue you...'' This was the wrong answer as Matthew promptly broke his neck.

''Lawyers have not changed.'' he commented before blinking out.

As Matthew continued his hunt the Quarter went about trying to find information about Melina Warren. The quartet found an image of Melinda in one of the family's photo albums. ''I was right. It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful?'' Phoebe said holding up the book and showing off the picture.

''Hmm. She kind of looks like mom.'' Prue noted as she studied the picture.

''Listen to this. 'And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'."

''That must be what I saw.'' Phoebe stated.

''And I let him out early. Great.'' Prue said with an dejected look as Naruto placed a comforting arm around her.

''Hey it's not your fault Prue. You had no way of knowing and you were just doing your job. There's something I want to talk to you three about, but we should focus on our Warlock problem first. Does the book say anything else Piper?''

''Yeah the legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line. That'd be us.''

''Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the others warlocks.'' Piper noted.

''We've never been up against anyone like him before and considering our ace can't even touch him we are in more danger than ever before.'' Prue added.

''So, what do we do?'' Phoebe was starting to get worried. They couldn't use their powers or he'll copy them and Naruto couldn't attack him because of the barrier so what could they do.

Piper was going to suggest they run but something inside of her stopped her. She wanted to change but wasn't quite sure how, but the dream walker's words motivated her to at least tried. ''What about his allies?'' Piper spoke up. ''We can't fight Tate directly so is there anyone you know who could help us Naruto?"

"Maybe, hopefully I'll get answer." Naruto said pulling out his cell phone.

''You do that and we'll see if we can find a way track down Tate.'' The quartet decided they would focus their efforts on tracking down. The quartet entered the living room, Phoebe turned on the TV.

Phoebe settled on the news as something caught her attention. ''This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. He apparently got up and walked away unharmed.'' The reporter said as images of Buckland kept popping up. She got up from the couch and went over to the door as she thought she heard something.

''We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent.''

''Look, Andy's on TV.'' Piper stated as his face was one of the many cops that appeared.

''He's here, too.'' Phoebe said peering out from the curtains.

The doorbell rings and Phoebe answers it.

Phoebe hesitantly opened the door to find Andy on the doorstep. "Andy, what a surprise. How you been?" She asked, feigning surprise as she stepped onto the threshold and closed the door behind her.

"I need to talk to Prue, Phoebe." Andy replied, ignoring the question. He always could tell when the sisters were hiding something and Phoebe was sending off all the signals.

''Prue, wow. How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you guys broke up.'' Phoebe brought up as a reminder to how uncomfortable these situations were because of the usual circumstances.

''It's not about that. Its police business.'' He informed her as he tried to peer in only for Phoebe to block his way, impressive considering how much shorter she was in comparison.

''Oh, well, uh, she's not home. She's at work.'' She stated in a brain fart sort of something.

''No, she's not.'' Andy retorted harshly, with a slight shake of his head.

''Well, then, I don't know where she is, but I'll tell her that you stopped by, okay? Ciao!'' Phoebe said as she tried to close the door only for Andy to grab her arm.

''A man fell out of Prue's office window which is suspicious enough. But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street. A lawyer named Halliwell. Now I know she knows who he is. One more time, Phoebe, where's your sister?'' He asked firmly as Phoebe dropped the pretenses of being nice.

''Where's your warrant?'' She asked to which he didn't answer and Phoebe went back inside. Once Andy left the sisters went back to talking.

''Great, so now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D.''

''Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue.''

''Well for one thing even if he can be found then what? I mean he has protection against Naruto of all people, so he has some sort of awareness of what he'll come up against. So we need someone who knows him. We need Melina Warren.''

In response to Piper's summation Prue couldn't help but ask, "Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?''

''Yes.'' Phoebe spoke up remembering something she saw in the book once, ''And I know exactly how to do it, as long as you both don't mind losing a little blood.''

The three P's were gathered around a table where candles, a dagger, and other items were laid out on the table.

''Am I the only one having the second thoughts?'' Piper couldn't help but ask. Summoning her dead ancestor was definitely on the way out there on her spectrum of weirdness.

''Yes.'' Phoebe answered rather quickly.

''We don't really have any others options.'' Prue pointed out, not sounding too happy with the plan herself, but realizing they had limited choices.

''But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all...'' Piper trailed off.

''I read The Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers.'' She corrected as she picked up the knife.

''What's that for?'' Piper squeaked upon seeing her sister casually handled the knife.

''Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt... much.'' Phoebe said stabbing one of her fingers and let out an audibly cry. ''I lied, I lied.'' She said wincing. ''Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?''

Prue takes the knife off of Phoebe. ''I remember my finger got infected.'' She said as she frowned back at the memory.

Prue stabs her finger. ''Ow. Yeah, but the oath worked.'' Prue holds out the knife for Piper.

''And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife.'' She said moving away from the knife.

''How are you gonna cut yourself?''

''I'm not.'' She said shaking her head and looking away.

''Piper...'' Phoebe said in amused tone.

''I can't stand the sight of blood.'' She said raising her voice slightly as she guarded herself.

Prue narrowed her eyes slightly. ''Evil beings have blown up in our attic...''

''Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes...'' Phoebe continued.

''And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?'' Prue finished with a roll of her eyes.

Piper took a deep breath and held her finger out to Prue. "Okay, just cut my finger." She relented, looking away and closing her eyes.

Prue frowned slightly and passed the knife to Phoebe. "You do it." She ordered.

Phoebe nodded and quickly poked Piper's finger before she could change her mind.

"Ow!" Piper yelled, jumping and pulling her hand away.

''Okay, here.'' Prue said as they squeezed their fingers and the blood drips into a locket. Phoebe closes it and places it in a bowl.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..." They all began chanting. "Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. We summon thee."

White orb lights magically appear in the attic and swirl around in a concentrated area. Melinda Warren appears. Piper stares at her wide-eyed. Prue looks at her sisters and smiles. Phoebe though was already smiling.

Melinda Warren takes a deep, refreshing breath of air and smiles. "Oh, blessed be."

Trying to get over the sense of being overwhelmed Phoebe was the first to speak up. ''Hello.. .Melinda...I'm Phoebe.'' She remarked rather shyly as she stood up rather awkwardly. This feeling was a bit more then she expected.

''Oh young one may you not welcome me into your arms?'' Melinda asked opening her arms.

"Uum, yeah...'' Phoebe said as she embraced her ancestor.

The scene repeated with various states of awkwardness and uncertainty as Prue and Piper introduced themselves as well. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

''Melinda we need your help,'' Phoebe told her urgently. ''But before we get to that we like you to meet...''

''Oh Naruto! You are well!'' Melinda said, completely ignoring her descendant as she practically floated over to the blond and pulled him into a rather affectionate hug.

To his credit Naruto was just as confused as the sisters were. He looked to the sisters and noticed their confusion, but what stood out was Prue's 'what the hell' look. ''I...I'm sorry. I...'' Hell he didn't know what to say. Did they meet in the past?

Melinda pulled out of the embrace. ''You look just as handsome as I remember.'' She said taking glances at both sides of his face.

''So um Melinda,'' Prue spoke up, not so subtly moving in between her ancestor and her boyfriend. ''How do you two know each other?" it nearly impossible to miss the possessiveness in Prue's tone.

''Naruto was my confidant...my ally. In fact if it wasn't for certain circumstances things would have been...different.'' The way the words were spoken was not lost on them as well as the looks she was shooting Naruto.

"Amusing.'' Prue said with a strained chuckle.

''HEY!'' Naruto loudly and suddenly declared. ''Why don't we start getting to work on that problem! The one we called Melinda for in fact why don't we get her some clothes so she doesn't stick out!'' He said rushing out of the attic.

A few minutes later Melinda and Phoebe were in Phoebe's room where various clothing items are scattered on Phoebe's bed. Phoebe unzips the green, sleeveless dress.

"No! Don't; don't rip the dress to make it fit me." Melinda exclaimed suddenly, causing Phoebe to jump slightly in surprise.

"No, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see?" Phoebe shows Melinda how a zipper works. She takes the dress and plays with the zipper, smiling as she does.

"Ohh, okay. A wise witch made this." She decided with a smile as she zipped and unzipped the dress.

"Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in."

Melinda puts the dress on. "It's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel... what sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one." Phoebe answered as she softly laughed at the question.

Phoebe zips the dress up. "Oh. So, did it take you long to make the dress?"

"Make it? No, no, I bought it." Phoebe explained.

Melinda nodded slightly. "Oh, you must be rich." She replied in understanding.

Her sisters walk in hearing the last of the conversation.

"No. She's got credit cards." Prue pleasantly corrected as she and Piper entered the room.

''Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great.'' Piper complimented her.

''Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?'' She asked glancing down at the length of the dress after all not being completely covered up was unheard of from her time.

''We drink coffee.'' Prue entered as Naruto approaches the doorway.

''Uum...Melinda...you look nice.'' The compliment he gave was forced as he couldn't help the uneasiness he felt at the fact that this woman knew him and he couldn't recall anything about her.

''You are distant Naruto. You act as if you don't remember me.'' she said as she noticed Naruto's distant looks and uneasy behavior.

''That's the problem. I don't...'' he answered as he massaged his forehead with his palm. ''I really don't..."

"You must have perished in battle.'' Melinda finished with a gasp. ''Oh to go through such a horrid tragedy and be forced to forsake the gems that is your memories. Will you be able to reclaim them?''

''Sometimes, but that's not always the case.'' The reformation process. This was something that Naruto thought was something only the Nine Bijuu could do when their container was slain, but apparently he adapted this ability as well when he fully inherited Ashura's will.

''Well blessed it be that you were able to find yourself to my family again despite your ailment. Your judgment is one I value. If only I valued it then,'' she said rather cryptically, which wasn't lost on the blond.

The Quartet wasn't the only one adding to their numbers. At the Halliwell Hardware and Appliance the store owner was dead and hooked up on the wall by some garden tools. Matthew had just finished off his latest murder when Rex and Hannah showed up.

''Hello, Matthew.'' Rex greeted as Hannah glanced over him.

"We have got to do something about his clothes." Hannah remarked before Matthew had time to respond.

Matthew narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you? How do you know me?" He demanded.

"Well, the short answer is we're the ones who gave the witch the locket to have you freed. I suppose you could say we're partners." Rex explained simply.

Matthew shook his head in disagreement. "I work alone."

Rex frowned and narrowed his eyes. "No, not in this century you don't. You're new in town, new in time, you need our help." He argued. His eyes flickered to see the shop owner hooked to the wall. "Hmm… I see you've been shopping. Find what you're looking for?"

''I want Melinda Warren's children.'' He simply informed them.

Hannah smiled and her eyes flickered from the shop owner's dead body back to Matthew. "Ooh, talk about your coincidences." She pointed out, looking pointedly at Rex.

"You see, we have the means to find them for you. And you have the ability to take their powers. Come." Rex ordered, turning to leave the shop before the police arrived. He glanced back when Matthew didn't immediately follow. "What?"

"How'd you find me?" Matthew asked.

Rex laughed and rolled his eyes. "Prue Halliwell, a Halliwell attorney, now here. You are leaving a trail, my friend, and that has got to stop." He warned.

Back at the manor Melinda was telling the Quarter her story. She was sat at the head of the dining room table along with Piper and Phoebe. Prue puts the locket back around her neck.

"Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake."

"Why didn't you save yourself?" Piper asked her.

"Yeah. Why didn't you use your powers to escape?" Phoebe added as Melinda began rubbing her hands and elaborated on why she didn't save herself when she was capable of doing so.

"I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence and she meant everything to me. If I'd used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge, and Prudence would've burned, too. So I thought 'I'll accept this... and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then can the Warren line continue.' And it must've worked, because here you are."

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?" Phoebe asked her as this bit of information brought back the pain she felt due to the fact she never got to know her mother.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future."

''So why does Matthew have that protective shield I can't get through?'' Naruto asked as he got off his cellphone. ''I tried to attack him and I was propelled. What was that about?''

''Forgive me...Matthew fooled me into casting a protection charm on him. He brought me the hair that he said belonged to a demon that was hunting him down to steal his youth. I used the special stone you gave me as the focus. Matthew still probably has it inside his locket which never leaves his person.''

''Shit,'' Naruto wore as he began pacing back and forth. ''Xenidime powered protection. Just my luck.''

''What's Xenidime?'' Prue asked as she noticed Naruto's worry.

''It's a very special ore that exists in all worlds. It can take the form or shape of nearly any mineral that exists in a world. Rumor has it that its created as a result of dimensions dying or anytime time itself has an error. All I can tell you that's its property its extremely deadly. Human, Demon, Angel or any matter of creatures it doesn't matter if a strong enough concentration of that stuff is used then even Gods can be killed by it."

''Then we must hurry. If Matthew gains all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish.''

''So what do we do?'' Phoebe asked.

''We curse him back in the locket.'' Melinda decided.

''And if we can't?'' Piper asked as nothing but silence follows.

Back at Buckland's Matthew was putting on some new clothes and Hannah was sitting on a chair with her back to him.

"Are these pants meant to be so tight?" Matthew questioned, as he forced the zipper of his jeans up. He looked up at Hannah, who casually had her back to him though every now and then her eyes would flicker to check him out.

Hannah slowly peeked over her shoulder at him before looking away again. 'Wow.' She mouthed to herself though she spoke with a more neutral. "Absolutely."

"No wonder your men frown all the time, it's a wonder they can even walk. So is this right?" He asked Hannah who once again glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, yeah." Hannah replied, nodding to herself.

Matthew didn't miss the not-so-subtle glances toward him. "If it pleases you to look, look." He allowed with a shrug.

"I wasn't looking..." Hannah argued. "…much." She conceded after a moment.

Matthew slowly approached her, looking a little confused. "Why the false modesty? I, I don't understand." Matthew admitted, leaning against her chair and coming level to her face.

Hannah hesitated a moment as he came so close to her. "Well, it's a very complex issue these days. I mean, there's political correctness, sexual harassment, um, don't get me started…" She laughed softly, looking away from him.

"Hmmm… what a strange time this is. So open yet so closed. Where even a warlock feels shame." Matthew commented.

"Hannah…" Rex began as he suddenly entered his office. His eyes focused on Matthew and Hannah so close together and he narrowed his eyes. "… What the devil?"

Hannah laughed casually in an attempt to hide her slight embarrassment. "Rex, I told you I'd get him dressed." She reminded him.

Rex irritably closed his office door behind him. "Yeah, ten minutes ago."

Hannah began to say something else, but Matthew beat her to it. "Well, we tried on many things. She said it is difficult to choose." He explained.

"Playtime's over big boy. You have a job to do." Rex snapped, causing Matthew to move away to grab a shirt. Rex quickly approached Hannah and whispered in her ear. "Remember, he goes back from whence he came once his task is completed."

During that same time at the manor the quintet was working on the potion.

''I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients.'' Melinda said as she looked between all the vials and tried to remember it. This very potion was one she had to use to curse another Warlock prior to Matthew.

"It's been a while since you cursed Matthew.'' Prue said handing her a vial

Phoebe followed after Prue, chuckling at the truth of the statement. "Yeah, like three hundred years." She laughed.

''Whatever you don't remember should be in the book.'' Piper suggested as they went through the book.

''The Book of Shadows. Oh, my, it's gotten so thick.'' Melinda whispered happily as she picked up the familiar book and flipped around randomly.

''It wasn't always?'' Prue asked her because as far as they knew the Book of Shadows was always that thick.

''No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. Have you added anything?''

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell…" Phoebe laughed before she suddenly thought through the question. "Wait, can we?"

''Yeah they're still trying to get a handle on their abilities let alone making up spells and such,'' Naruto said as Melina handed him back to the book so he and Piper could look through it.

''Wait we can make up our own spells? How come you never told us?'' Phoebe asked him with an accusatory glance.

''Considering you still don't have most of the ingredients memorized and adding one wrong ingredient in a potion can blow up the mansion I thought not just jumping right in would be the smart thing.''

''When you girls are ready you will add to the book like all Warren witches before you. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you.'' Melinda said as she went over to the book. ''Oh, here's the curse.''

Prue hands her a pencil and paper to which Melinda looks at it confused.

"Just start writing." Prue responded simply.

Melinda was still looking doubtfully at the pencil. "No ink?" She asked.

Prue shook her head. "No." She smiled and watched as Melinda began to write with the pencil.

"Ha!" Melinda exclaimed in surprise.

''Grams must've added this one.'' Piper noted as she looked on the opposite page.

"To increase patience." Melinda read as Phoebe smiled.

''I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?'' Phoebe guessed, nudging Prue with her elbow pointedly.

''We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe.'' Prue countered playfully as she remembered the little hell-maker Phoebe was.

''I was not a troublemaker. I was just...''Phoebe trailed off trying to find the right words.

"A pain." Piper finished teasingly.

"A free spirit." Phoebe corrected.

"A handful." Prue countered with a laugh.

"A Warren." Melinda decided for all of them as Phoebe and Prue cast teasing glances at each other. "It's a family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and, of course, the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me."

Prue looked from Melinda to each of her sisters in turn. "Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going." She ordered, hurrying her sisters along after her.

Around that time the opposition were getting ready for battle as well. At Buckland's, Rex's Office Matthew was being show pictures of Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

''Now, this is Prue, you've already met. This is Piper, and this is Phoebe.''

''Such marvelous paintings. You cannot feel the brushstrokes.'' He said rubbing his fingers over the photographs.

''Remind us to take you to the movies when this is all over.''

''This is the address of Quake. Piper works there. May I suggest that you go there next and take her power? Hannah will drive you.''

In the manor kitchen the potion was in the process of being made. Prue was staring out the window.

''The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need.'' Melinda said giving Piper the list of ingredients as she looked it over.

''Phoebe can do the spices and I'll chop the scallions.'' Piper decided.

''This is so cool. We've never done a curse before.'' Despite the situation Phoebe couldn't contain her excitement. After all out of the three she was the one most excited about magic.

''I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly.'' She informed Phoebe, warning her to be cautious. She remembered she was a lot like Phoebe when she was introduced to the world of magic. It was such a wondrous thing and she wanted to know everything.

''I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher.'' She said much to Naruto's ire.

''Thanks." Naruto dryly remarked.

''No offense! I didn't mean anything by that of course! I mean you're going to start training us in combat right? And other stuff like knowledge and uum, well you said it yourself most of the potions you know are written down and stuff; for the reason that well you don't use potions and curses that much.'' She stammered over her words as Naruto hung his head.

''Sure...okay.'' He said with a hand gesture and a mock look of indifference

"Well, I'd savor my first gift before I move onto the next one." Melinda advised.

Phoebe frowned at the thought. "I see pictures. What's to savor?" She asked in frustration.

"Yoou see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal." Melinda answered knowingly.

Phoebe looked up thoughtfully. "Hmmm… Did you hear that, Prue?" She called with a pointed glance toward where Prue was silently staring out the window, obviously searching for Andy.

''Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now.'' Piper added as she checked on the potion.

''He's going to be back with a warrant I just know it. Especially considering this morning...'' She said absentmindedly which snapped Naruto out of his funk as he was wondering what she was talking about.

''Yeah, like Andy would ever arrest you.'' Phoebe said in response to Prue's worry.''

Prue walks over to them. ''So do we have everything?''

''Actually there's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant.''

''The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl. ''Phoebe answered, looking over the list again.

''Is that a problem?'' Melinda wondered as she noticed the sister's sudden change in demeanor.

''Well, they're an endangered species. Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore.'' Prue explained to Melinda with unease.

''Why?''

''Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story.''

''Do you think they have one at the zoo?'' Piper spoke up as a Zoo would be an obvious choice to find an endangered animal that was being protected from extinction or an animal reserve.

''What's a zoo?'' Melinda wondered aloud.

''In theory it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged and...''

''You know what? I'll work on the feather.'' Prue hastily interrupted Phoebe as she didn't want to upset Melinda. ''Piper, can you handle the herbs?''

''Uh, yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift.''

''Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up.' Phoebe suggested.

''No, you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs.'' Melinda added, frowning slightly at the plan so far.

''We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?'' Piper reassured her, not appearing too worried. Melinda continued to frown, but didn't stop them as they left.

''Melinda's right!'' Naruto spoke up as he moved over to Prue's side. ''I'll go with Prue because he might get the idea to try to use her as a hostage if he somehow finds out you three are sisters. I'll send a clone with you two to protect you.''

True enough Hanna and Matthew were sitting in a car across the street from Quake. ''I've waited over three hundred years for my revenge. As soon as Piper gets here I shall have it.'' He said as the trio walked in through the front door.

''You two go ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna cough on Martin and tell him I'm highly contagious so can I go home.''

''Love the plan.'' Phoebe responded with an amused grin as she and Arashi went into the kitchen.

A waitress walks up to Piper. ''Hey, Piper. Did your sweetie find you?'' A red-haired waitress that was slightly younger asked her.

''My what?'' Piper spun around in confusion.

''That guy with the English accent. He called earlier to see if you were working today.'' The waitress replied.

As Piper was being informed Phoebe and Arashi were in the kitchen. ''Looks like it's my lucky day! Two witches for the price of one!'' Matthew said as he used Telekinesis to flung Arashi into the wall. Luckily enough or unluckily depending on how you look at it good thing there was no one in the kitchen during the attack as it was awfully convenient. Matthew lunged at Phoebe and was about to grab her when several Shuriken embedded in his shoulder causing him to stumble back and roar in pain.

''Hey what do you know. Shuriken beats shield!'' Arashi said as he took out several more.

Matthew merely snarled and tried to use the second powers again to no affect.

Arashi flung more shuriken only for Matthew to blink away. ''Oh damn-it!''

Piper comes in as it was all over. ''What happened? You two okay?''

''Yeah Matthew attacked, though, thanks to Arashi, he didn't get my power.''

''Look we should get back to the mansion before Matthew finds out that Melinda is back.''

Naruto and Prue were in her car and on their way to a museum where Prue used to work. ''So...you and Melinda huh?'' Prue asked as Naruto shifted in his seat.

''I don't remember Prue. There's this process to where if I'm on the verge of death I could reconstitute myself, but the process leaves me weaker and slightly fractures my mind. Its based off the principal of another group of species from my world, but a human mind is different from theirs so it isn't built in a way to handle the process as well."

''Well considering you could have possibly been my great great great great great grandfather you can see how I'm a little bit weird-ed out.''

''Fine, I give you that, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.'' He said as Prue didn't say anything as she continued to driving.

Back at Buckland's Hannah arrived in Rex's office.

Rex was casually spread across the couch in his office when Hannah walked in, appearing as if she dreaded to start the conversation.

"You lost him." Rex stated, without opening his eyes to look at her.

Hannah narrowed her eyes at him in exasperation. "We've had this conversation before, Rex. Please stay out of my mind."

Rex finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Well, did he copy Piper's power?" He asked hopefully.

"I have no idea. Something happened in that restaurant though because he just took off. And so did they." Hannah explained, pulling her glasses off in her frustration.

"Then why didn't you follow him?" Rex questioned angrily, flipping around so that he was sitting up against the couch.

Hannah threw her hands up dramatically at the expected shift of blame. "I tried. Why don't you just follow him right now?" Hannah demanded.

"Because I… Haven't mastered that ability yet unfortunately." Rex admitted with a frown while Hannah rolled her eyes at his answer. Rex narrowed his eyes and quickly approached Hannah. "We need Matthew to provide us with the sisters' powers otherwise we don't stand a chance in Hell. Find him." He ordered.

Hannah glared at him and reluctantly left in an attempt to find Matthew.

At the Museum Naruto and Prue were exiting the building, the latter with Feather in hand only for officer Trudeau to bust them. The former was about to use a Genjutsu on him, but pleading from Prue stopped him from doing so. As much as the situation annoyed him Naruto complied with Prue's wishes which are how he found himself handcuffed to a mailbox poll while Andy and Prue were sitting in the cop car.

''Now for the last time, Prue. Why the feather?''

''I told you. I already had it from before.''

''Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice.''

''How did I obstruct justice?''

''Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You and your little friend are in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me.''

''Maybe I should talk to a lawyer.'' She said in defiance.

''You really wanna go there? You really want me to arrest you, is that it? What's the matter with you, Prue? This isn't a game, this is very serious.''

''Andy, please, you have to let us go.''

''No, I can't look the other way anymore, Prue. Do you know your friend over there is wanted for questioning about identity theft? Apparently there was already a Naruto Uzumaki and he would be twenty years older than the guy over there sitting on the curb. So for once in your life just tell me what's going on. You have to trust me. It's your only choice, Prue.''

''Andy, I'm sorry but I really have to go.''

''No, Prue, you can't. Prue.'' Prue uses her power and the air bag blows up. Prue gets out of the car and heads over to Naruto who nodded and broke the cuffs with ease.

''Don't hurt him okay.'' She told him as Naruto did a single hand gesture and Andy collapsed in mid-step.

''I'll rewrite his memories of the last hour. He'll be confused and dazed for a while but nothing permanent. Come on let's get in the car we need to hurry back to the mansion.'' He said as he placed Trudeau back into his car. The two of them went back to her car and drove off.

Rex was sitting at his desk waiting impatiently for good news. Hannah comes flying through the door and lands on the floor.

"I found Matthew." She stated, dusting herself off to hide her embarrassment.

"I can see." Rex replied, glancing over at Matthew, who had come to stand next to Hannah in front of Rex's desk.

Matthew walks in, ''You didn't tell me the witches were being protected by Melinda's pet!'' He angrily flung the accusation as Rex and Hannah shared a glance of confusion before Rex began refuting the accusation. .

''I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about!'' Rex was genuinely confused by Matthew's insinuation.

''Melinda's so called guardian. Its Uzumaki...I know it. I thought it was merely his descendant and my charm reacting to it, but that annoying behavior of his is impossible to replicate, even among kin. Because of his interference I wasn't able to get the witch's power.''

''Well now that you know, you have the advantage don't you? With your protection charm and the sister's inability to use their powers on you it's only a matter of time. They'll probably regroup at their home trying to come up with a plan. That's where you can attack them!''

''If those Witches are anything like their ancestor then they'll die before willingly giving up their powers.''

''Well ol' boy they are Warren women! Attack them where it hurts the most,'' Rex told them placing a gun on the table. ''Their heart.''

Prue and Naruto returned to the mansion where the others were waiting. They hand Melinda the feather to which she places it in the pouch. ''Great so now all we have to is wait for the pretty boy to show up and vanish him.'' Naruto said as Matthew blinks into the living room. He fired off his gun, the bullets soared through the air as Piper instinctively threw up her hands and froze Matthew and the bullets just as Naruto went about freezing the bullets as well. When Piper's powered faded frozen bullets fell to the ground.

Matthew responded in turn by using Telekinesis to send the four witches flying.

''Bastard!'' Naruto snarled as he yanked out shuriken and flung them with deadly accuracy only for Matthew to wave his hand and freeze them in place.

''So satisfying,'' He said as the objects hung there in the air. ''After so many years I get to end the Warren Line. Any last words before I finish you all off?''

''Yeah Plan B!'' Naruto shouted as Matthew was immediately blindsided by a double attack from two human sized summon toads. Even after all this time Naruto's connection with the Toad clan was not severed. Faster than Matthew could react the toads used their blades to make quick work of his tendons.

When the attack ended Matthew landed on the ground in a bloody and cut up mess. His body convulsing and twitching as he coughed up blood from his mouth. The Warren women recovered and came over. The Charmed sisters looked away as they weren't used to this kind of sight. Yes Matthew was an enemy, but he was still relatively human and so far they haven't come across this sort of crossroads yet.

Melinda then began the chant. "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain." Matthew's broken body was swept up into a small vortex as he was sucked into the locket. "That's one problem taken care of." He said as he went to the window and peered out. Somehow that locket found itself in Prue's possession and sure enough he caught sight of a woman that unmistakably fit Hannah's suspicion.

And for the final time we come back to Buckland's. ''I followed him, he failed. What do we do now?'' Upon seeing Matthew's failure Hannah didn't stick around.

''I don't know. We're gonna have to think of something fast though. He's gonna be none too pleased to learn that we have failed.''

''It wasn't a complete failure, right? I mean, we ousted them, proved they were the Charmed Ones, that has to count.'' She said with a little hopefulness yet her fear was apparent

"It'll buy us a little bit of time, but precious little." Rex countered, desperately trying to pull a plan together.

Hannah jumped to her feet in her frustration. "You should have listened to me, Rex. We should have taken care of them ourselves." She snapped, letting her frustration out.

Rex narrowed his eyes dangerously at her and advanced quickly. "You're right, Hannah. We should've done that." He agreed, harshly grabbing the back of her hair and pulling it back.

At the police station Andy was informing Morris of the strange incident he encountered the other night.

''You're gonna wake a judge at this hour? Are you nuts?'' Darryl argued as Andy irritably pulled his jacket on.

''I'm getting an arrest warrant. End of discussion.'' Andy decided, glaring defiantly at his partner. He reached down to grab his keys of his desk and turned to leave.

''Based on what? Stealing a feather? He will bust your rank. You will be cleaning out parking meters for a living.''

''So I should just let it go, is that it? What about Prue's evading arrest? Am I supposed to let that go too?''

''Damn right. Unless you want to tell the judge exactly how that little lady got away from you. By the way, exactly how did she get away from you?''

''I don't wanna talk about it.'' He said as he turned to leave.

''Trudeau. Take my advice. Let it go. Don't embarrass yourself.'' Darryl insisted, leaving Andy at the door.

In the attic the quintet was gathered as they prepared to send Melinda off. Piper joins her sisters around the table. Melinda was dressed in her normal clothes and hands Phoebe's dress back to her.

"Oh, we can't take those back." Phoebe began sadly.

Melinda looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" She wondered.

''Because that means you're leaving.'' Phoebe finished.

''Well I have to go.'' Melinda replied gently.

"Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?" Phoebe asked with a frown.

''Because this isn't my time. It's your time, and Prue's and Piper's.'' Melinda explained, with a glance at each of the sisters in turn.

''We don't mind sharing.'' Piper added as she wanted Melinda to stay as well. Piper felt like she was learning about something, feeling something that had been missing from her life.

''You three give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace.''

Phoebe takes Melinda's hand and holds it up to her heart, ''Tell me what you see.''

''I see the future of many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that.'' She said as she went over and pulled Naruto into a hug. ''You'll take good care of them that, I know, won't ever change.''

''Of course Melinda. Take care okay. Anyone who wants to hurt them will have to get through me.'' He said as Melinda stepped back. Taking one more glance at the blond she placed the locket back on and joined her descendants and they all join hands.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

Blessed be, my daughters. I love you. She told them as a flurry of golden white stardust surrounded her in a flurry. After a few moments they faded and they disappeared.

Phoebe slowly pulled her hands away. "I'm gonna miss her." She admitted.

"Me too." Piper agreed.

''We can always bring her back.'' Prue said as she pulled the other two into a hug.

''I suppose I should go work on the damages now.'' Naruto said as he exited the attic. "So can I finally get an answer as to why you've been asking so weird?"

Removing herself from the hug Prue went after Naruto. He was halfway down the stairs when Prue caught him by the shoulders. ''I'm sorry...'' She said placing her hands around him. ''I guess I felt threatened.''

''Threatened? By what?''

''By the fact you had a history with Melinda apparently and well...I guess I was worried that I may not stand out or you...'' She began rattling on when Naruto turned around and kissed her to shut her up.

''Trust me...what I like about you no woman can replicate. But now we have something else to worry about, namely your boss and co-worker who want to kill you and your sisters.'' He told her as this time around they were going to go on the offensive.


	11. Imposters Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

00000000

Yet another dream sequence was going on between Piper and her dream lover. Piper or 'Anya' as 'Dwayne' had started calling her was listening to his story about one of his friends. ''So they're expecting children now. They want me to the godfather.'' He said as he brushed Piper's hair.

''So did they pick out any names?'' Piper asked, curious as she always had a soft spot for children. People always did tell her she had a bit of a maternal instinct.

''No they haven't decided yet. Christina will be giving birth in two months and Anna is due in a few weeks.''

As Piper was listening to Dwayne's story she was wondering if she could come to terms with the man's background. He had told her about his own past relationships and he was a practioner of Polygyny. The idea of more than one woman sharing a man seemed ludicrous to her. Every instance of such a thing was portrayed negatively or as some comic or media based fantasy where the girls were forced to like the guy for some contrived reason. All those seemed to be some sort of odd wish fulfillment fantasy with an unlikely protagonist. Piper only saw a few episodes of particular anime during a summer where she was baby-sitting to save money and what she saw was disgraceful.

Often how the leads were usually big breasted brainless beauties and how all these girls apparently went for wimpy, geeky, often weak, and not all that bright men or in some cases were scum. She felt it was nothing more than garbage that created fictional women with exaggerated figures and fit nothing more than fetishes and character types then people with actual emotions or character. And from what she heard the main character usually always end up with the Tsundere character.

Out of curiosity and mostly boredom Piper looked up the term and couldn't believe that the most popular of these character types were an over emotional and stubborn girl often exaggerated into a violent bitch and just how contrived and overused so many tropes were. So like most people because of stuff like that and her limited experience she had a particular view of anime that didn't help her view on things, but Dwayne's assistant on looking at something from a different cultural aspect had her reevaluating things. Helping her see that unlike most stories or fiction portrayed Polygamy that it wasn't some greedy and rich idiot or some fat sleaze having sex with a bunch of busty women who had little to no personality.

He had told her stories about many of his other friends and even himself who value the family and the closeness. ''How about you Anya? Have you thought about children?'' he asked as the woman snuggled up against him.

''I...a little, but I'm afraid you know that I might be putting them in danger. I mean what if they get hurt? What if I won't be strong enough to protect them?''

''Hey what have I told you about doubting yourself?'' he said leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. ''Just relax...'' he said as he kissed her again. The two of them started to get passionate.

'(Edited out. For unrated version head to Archive of Our Own)

''Damn...you're amazing Anya.'' Dwayne whispered as he still felt the sensations coursing through his body.

''You keep treating me to something like that you'll ruin me for anyone else.'' She said with a grin as she hooked her hand around his neck and drew him up with a kiss.

''That's the idea...'' he said as he rubbed his cheek against her nipple causing her to moan. Her beautiful skin glistening with sweat as the musk of sex stung his nose. ''Now since this is a dream and all let's see how many times I can make you cum before you have to wake up.'' He said as their love making began anew until Piper had to wake up to begin the first day of training.

''This is inhuman...waking us up this early in the morning,'' Phoebe whined as her and her sisters found themselves in a forest. The three of them were also wearing bland tops and pants that Naruto had left out for them. She was so busy wiping the sleeping crust out of her eyes with her palm she didn't notice Naruto appear in front of her until she removed her hands and let out a small scream seeing a sharp object of it inches from her face.

''Your enemy is not going to care whether or not if you had a good night's sleep. They could care less about your job, having a normal life, or anything else in your life. You should all forget notions of just trying to be normal, you are a Charmed one now and as a result powerful and dangerous individuals will want you dead. Whether you retain your magic or not won't mean anything either. Reputation alone will be reason enough for them to want you dead. Henceforth it's imperative that you girls learn to defend yourself and to not just rely on your powers. For when your powers are ineffective you must be ready to fight with anything from weapons to hand to hand.

There is also the case when your opponent might be immune to physical attacks then you use something that they don't know about and have no hope of learning about. Jutsu.'' He said as he performed a series of Hand Seals and out of a cloud of smoke three chairs appeared. ''You three might want to take a seat. I'm going to tell you all about chakra and it's going to be a pretty big info-dump.'' He said gesturing to the seats.

''Any reason why you couldn't explain all this back at the mansion?'' Prue asked as she brought her hand to her mouth to shield a yawn as Naruto grinned.

''Didn't want to tear up the mansion with some of my demonstrations.'' He answered as he began explaining about chakra. ''Chakra is essential to Jutsu and is composed of Physical energy presented in every cell in our body and spiritual energy gain from exercise and experience. Mixing them together they can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points known as Tenketsu in the body.

What most don't know that despite several biological differences between humans in corresponding universes many of the deeper genetic makeup is the same. Henceforth the 361 points in your body can be awakened by the right means. Normally beyond a certain age learning to use chakra is thought impossible, but with the seals I can apply to you three a portion of your magic can be converted to chakra allowing you to use Jutsu.

Now to use jutsu you have to channel chakra through your body by the use of hand seal that control the flow of chakra throughout the body and can increase or decrease the flow of chakra along with mixing the different ratio of energies. Of course everyone is born with an affinity towards a specific element and with each dimension or depending on the fighting style some elements are stronger or weaker than others. '' And Naruto continued on explaining about various other things about the five main elements, the sub-elements, Kekki Genkai and the Sixth element of Yin and Yang. He then began explaining more about the chakra circulatory system and about the different types of jutsu known as Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu. Finally he gave them a demonstration of a Jutsu.

''Tiger...Hare...Boar...Dog. Earth Release: Earth Style Wall.'' Out of the ground a solid wall of Earth sprouted from the ground causing soil and grass to fall to the ground as a tall and sturdy body of Earth stood high.

''Whoa!'' Piper exclaimed, her sisters having similar sentiments.

''I can't say for sure you ladies will be capable of feats such as this, but its worth of try. Though, it'll depend on your reserves and control of Chakra. The ability to control and conserve your chakra will grow along with your skill. Once you gain the ability to mold and manipulate to the highest extent you'll be able to use abilities that'll easily put you on par with enemies you would normally stand no chance against. Though, will be going through the basics before we worry about Shape and Nature transformation. '' He said as he began going on about the Hand Seals. ''Tori, I, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi, Tora, Mi, Ne, Uma, Saru, U, and Hitsuji. The main twelve hand seals which translate into Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram respectively.

Certain Hand Seals are necessary to channel the right flow of chakra. As for instance Tiger is affiliated with Fire and Snake for Earth.'' As Naruto was explaining all this Naruto had sent out a Kage bunshin to go retrieve a disk that contained all this data so the sisters could study over it in their free time as he didn't expect for them to complete memorize or understood everything from the info dump. He was just giving them a brief rundown for the sake of it as he talked about other hand seals and even the Eight Gates.

From what Naruto saw while the reaction times and combat skills of many of the beings here were impressive they didn't stand any chance at all in comparison to many of the beings he had said. Capable of reaction time and combat that would blow the mind of many of the beings stationed on this planet.

And for some reason he began wondering who would win in a fight? The chanting magic users in America or the wand-waving ones in Brittan? Then he shook his head thinking Nah. The ones in Brittan were a bit too cowardly and most of their officials in charge were incompetent, racist, or just plain corrupt and stupid. And to think so many of them made fun of Americans. Why did most of the intelligent ones have to be the ones considered lower class or non-magical? Now that would have the recruiting process that much easier.

''I hope you girls are ready because I'm not going to go easy on you. This is going to be Hell so I suggest you clear your schedule that doesn't pertain to work.'' He said as he unsealed a bottle of ink for the seals.

* * *

A few days had passed as the sisters found themselves trying to get used to this new addition to their schedule. One in addition was trying to deal with her romance situation. She was in the middle of the floor in the attic, absently flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. She was hoping since there was a truth spell maybe there was a spell that would reveal the meaning of dreams.

She crossed her legs and leaned back against a nearby box. She was looking for a spell, any spell that would allow her to maybe reveal the identity of her dream man. The door of the attic opened slowly, startling Piper enough to make the book fall out of her lap. Prue wandered into the room, arms crossed and still half-asleep.

''Piper it's five in the morning,'' Prue yawned. ''What are you doing up here?'' She walked over to the sofa that Piper was leaning against and sat down.

"I know," Piper sighed. She lifted the book up off of the floor and put it back in her lap. "I couldn't sleep."

''Hell I'm surprised you can still move.'' Prue said as she leaned over Piper's shoulder and looked down at the book. Piper in comparison to her sisters was the least physically fit and active.

''Prue...do you think we can do this? I mean this whole Power of 3 thing?'' Piper worriedly asked.

''We've been doing well so far and we really don't have much of a choice. At least we have help with all this instead of going in blind. '' Prue answered to put her sister at ease.

''Yeah, so what are you going to do about your work situation?''

''I took a few days off from work. Until we know more about whom the ones plaguing us are I don't feel comfortable going about my day wondering if I'm going to be attacked."

''Well at least that's one less problem to worry about.'' Piper got up and placed the Book of Shadows back on its pedestal. ''Prue...do you think we might rely on Naruto a little too much?'' Piper asked as she grabbed Prue's hands and helped her to her feet.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I know he's being a great help and all, but what happens when we find ourselves in a situation and he can't help us or isn't around?''

''Well that's what the training is for more or less.'' Given some time the girls would be able to defend themselves effectively. ''Is there something bothering you?''

''No...it's just I don't want to be a burden to the guy or become over-reliant on him you know.'' And another small part of her afraid that he might up and leave one day.

''I understand what you mean. Anyway you should be getting back to bed. You have to work in a few hours." Prue said as Piper groaned.

''Don't remind me.'' She said as they left the attic.

Blinking into the attic three figures had appeared. One was a young woman with lower back length brunette hair done in the style of a was wearing a midriff bearing leather top and black leather pants with black heels with a single ankle strap. She looked to be in her late twenties with black rings on her middle fingers with jewel like objects grafted on to them.

The second was an older with, shaved head, and scraggly beard. He was the tallest of the three easily about 6'5 or 6'6 wearing a sleeveless and shirtless vest showing off his very fit and muscular figure. He like the others were also wearing leather pants along with tripled lace black and silver combat boots. He also had a straight nose and strong chin.

The last of the trio was a thin and wiry looking young man with thin rectangular frame glasses and dirty blond hair wearing a cream and lime green t-shirt and leather pants. Quite the odd mix of colors but the damn didn't clearly care.

''Now are you sure all three sisters are in the house?'' the woman asked the young lanky man.

''I watched the front door all night. None of them left the mansion. So are you going to hurry up and do the spell or what?'' he whined as he nervously watched the door.

''Stop being a little pussy Khamelleon. Do you not wish for power or will you continue being a coward?'' The large muscular dressed him down.

''Will you two shut up!'' the woman hissed, ''...keep your eye out in case one of them decides to enter the attic and sees us. We didn't sacrifice Kellerdun as bait to lead that man away just to blow our chance for you two idiots to alert them..'' The brunette then carefully treads outside of the attic. Carefully looking around she slowly listened behind each door as she listened for movement. Satisfied that there was no movement she looked inside each room as she tried to keep her eye out for the target. After five minutes of searching she finally found her. Before Phoebe could react a hand clasped her mouth and an arm snaked around her, holding her in place as she was blinked into the attic.

''Well...well...well... isn't she a purty little thing and feisty too.'' The large intruder said as Phoebe struggled and fought against the woman's hold.

''Kattpos worry about your hormones later.''

''Well hurry up then Raven.'' The man said as Phoebe struggled against the woman's grip.

''Now unless you want my friends to slit the throats of your sisters you'll do what I say and flip through the pages of the book until I tell you to stop.'' Despite the woman's threat Phoebe tried to scream through her mouth to alert her sisters. ''Are you two idiots going to stand there or are you going to help?''

''I thought we were supposed to be standing guard?'' Khamelleon asked as Raven snarled at him.

''Shut the hell up and do would I say.'' The woman snarled at her to which Khamelleon flinched.

''You don't have to yell,'' he said with a forlorn look and summoned a dagger. ''Look I don't want to have to kill you. I really don't but we can just as easily go get one of your sisters. You know threaten them about how we kidnapped you and all that and you don't want to put them through the misery of finding out you're dead do you?'' He asked as he was waving the dagger every which way to his words. '' I mean all you have to do is go over and open...'' The book suddenly flew off of the pedestal and landed on the floor across the room with an audible thud.

''You idiot...'' The woman hissed as she dragged Phoebe over to the book. The sound of movement from downstairs alerted them. ''Keep them busy.'' Raven ordered as she used her to authentically blast the book as he merely flipped over and land on a random page. She could only pray that by some dumb luck she would land on the page she was looking for. Raven's focus on the book was so intense she took her focus off Phoebe for a moment.

That moment was enough for Phoebe to move her positioning so she could elbow the woman that had her bound.

''PRUE! PIPER! It's a trap!'' Phoebe managed to scream before Raven used Telekinesis to blast the youngest Charmed One across the room as her sisters entered. Phoebe's cry alerted them enough to avoid Khamelleon's dagger.

''I missed...'', the lanky man cried out.

''You wuss...a real man uses his musc...'' He was frozen on the spot by Piper throwing up her hands and before he could be blown out the window by Prue. Raven used her power to use her frozen ally as a projectile and slammed him into the two witches.

''Truth spell? Fuck...'' The woman snarled as she used her power again only this time to the book to react with a flash of magical power and landed on its spine as it opened to a random page. ''Finding a Lover?'' She rolled her eyes. ''Talk about desperate...'' she snorted derisively before turning her attention back to her companion. ''...what the fuck are you doing Khamelleon? Restrain the middle sister's arms and the oldest eyes so they can't attack us!'' The woman ordered.

''Uum ok...'' he dumbly said only for a chair to be broken over his head by Phoebe. Staggering slightly the man disappeared from sight only to strike Phoebe in the face causing her to stagger. ''Over here...'' he called as Phoebe reacted to his voice and swung only to miss. ''No here...or am I here?'' He taunted as Phoebe flailed around wildly. ''Over maybe I'm...'' He tapped on her shoulder. A premonition hit Phoebe at that moment.

'She was on the couch in the living room. She could hardly see and she had trouble breathing as her sisters, Naruto, Leo, and some woman she didn't recognized were crowded around her.'

''Phoebe...I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry!'' A grief stricken and teary Prue said over and over again. As a greenish and white glow were coming from Naruto and Leo's hand respectively to no affect.

''It's not working! Fuck...we need a doctor. Hold on Phoebe! Just hold on!'' Naruto shouted as he stood up and disappeared in a flash.

''Will this help?'' Khamelleon said as he made himself tangible only to be frozen by Piper. With a non-moving target Phoebe struck him in the face as hard as she could resulting in him being sent flying back.

''You okay Pheebs?''

''Yeah I'm...PIPER WATCH OUT!'' Phoebe screamed at Piper who spun and tried to react only to be kicked and sent flying into the attack by the large burly man. Nearly breathless Piper was able to throw up her hands and freeze the man again.

While this was going on Raven was still telekinetically flinging the book until it finally fell onto the page she was looking for. ''Perfect...'' she said to herself upon seeing the spell her ancestor had created and was thought to have been lost by mortal record the spell to swap identities so she began reading the spell. As she finished looking it over she was about to narrate it when the Book of Shadows was yanked out of her eyesight by Prue's Telekinesis.

''You picked the wrong family of witches to screw with!'' Prue said narrowing her eyes as she attempted to launch Raven out of the window; but the Warlock raised her hand and used the power at the same time. After a bit of a power struggled Prue was launched back against the wall causing a crack and fell to her feet. Struggling to her feet and breathing heavily Raven taunted, ''So this is the power of a Charmed? I'm disappointed.'' the woman remarked with false bravado. It took nearly everything I had. I have to do this quick. The woman thought as she chanted the spell.

All six occupants in the house were illuminated in a bright white, which lit the dark attic. Within a few seconds they all stopped glowing and the room was dark once again dimly lit by the rising son.

''Now let's put this power to work!'' Raven said with a grin as she threw up her hands to freeze Phoebe only for a recovering Khamelleon to freeze.

''What the...what the hell! Three of us and three witches! It should have worked! What did I do wrong?'' She angrily thought as she watched the Charmed Ones recover. ''This isn't over witches.'' She said as she blinked over to Khamelleon and Kattpos both before blinking them out of there.

''Are you two okay?'' Prue asked as she helped Piper to her feet.

''Yeah I'm fine...'' Piper answered with a groan.

Prue's focus then turned to her other baby sister. ''Phoebe?''

''I'll live...'' she said wiping her face and nose with the sleeve of her shirt. The woman's perfume was nauseating to say the least. ''You okay Prue? Any injury?''

''You mean besides my Pride?'' the woman gloomily replied.

''So what the hell was that all about?'' Piper wondered as the three of them went over to the book and read its title. ''Not to state the obvious, but it looks like our problem of the week has begun.'' she said knowing they were going to have to call on their blond helper for this latest problem.

Speaking of which, he had been tracking down a mysterious man who had been skulking around the mansion. Earlier that morning he had pursued the man in question into the woods. The person in question was a tall, very thin, and tan looking man with long and brown hair and he was running from his life as he was being pursued.

The person pursuing him was a young woman with short black hair wearing a red clock, leather pants, and white halter neck top. The woman swung her as a fireball erupted from his hands and collided with one of the trees the warlock hid behind leaving a scorch mark. Forming an energy ball in his hand the man ducked form behind the tree and throw it at the young woman who spun and used her cloak to block the energy ball causing it to disperse. Summoning some daggers in her hand she threw them in pin point accuracy as they pierced the demon's hands, sticking them into the ground and causing him to howl in pain.

''Well done my apprentice!'' Naruto congratulated the young woman. ''I'm glad to see all that training hasn't gone to waste. That and Kali's leftover demon residue seem to have increased how fast your development rate would have initially been.''

''Naruto-Sensei, when will I get to reunite with Ph...The Halliwell sisters?'' Aviva corrected herself. "I mean, is it wise for you to leave them unguarded for so long?"

"I can't fight all their battles for them. Before it was prior to receiving their powers so they were defenseless, but now they can defend themselves which now means it's time for them to learn how to defend themselves and get used to how their life is forever changed and to answer your earlier question we'll have the reunion in due time. Right now we have to focus on your development first. So I want you to wait here and look after our pray.''

''I can't blink...why can't I blink?'' the Warlock demanded.

''Couldn't have you running away now can we? You're going to tell me everything you know about the ones attacking the Halliwell sisters."

* * *

When Naruto arrived back to the mansion the last thing he expected for an attack to occur the moment his clones dispelled. ''This is sort of a nasty bruise.'' Naruto said as he lightly pressed his fingers against the bruise causing Phoebe to wince. ''Think of it as a badge of honor and a motivator.''

''You mean you can't heal it? It really kind of hurts.'' she whined, despite the fact there was a small smile on her face.

''You'll live...'' he said with a grin as she pouted. ''I'm sorry girls it looked like they were planning this out for a while,'' he said as he went over the turn of events in his head. He went over every detail the sisters told him. ''Now are you sure this other demon froze?''

''I saw it with my own eyes that warlock threw her hands up and the other one froze.''

''So your abilities still work right?'' Naruto asked Piper as she nodded. ''That is odd. It must be some sort of weird side-effect.''

''Speaking of which, maybe it's for the best if you don't have clones patrolling around anymore.'' Prue spoke up as her sisters looked at her in disbelief.

''Are you kidding/you must be joking?'' Both Piper and Phoebe respectively cried out.

''Hear me out,'' she said before her sisters would go off on a little tirade. ''We became too complacent and let our guard down.'' she started remembering Piper's words. ''Naruto, we appreciate everything you done so far, but we need to do more to fight our own battles. If you take care of every little threat that comes our way we'll never become stronger ourselves, so while we appreciate the guards we have to start reacting to threats ourselves.''

''I understand where you're coming from,'' he reacted with a nod. ''Though, that's only for the minor threats. If were talking about major threats or something along those lines of someone close to you that can't defend themselves then...''

''Then the patrols will be okay.'' she said placing a kiss on his cheek. Noticing her sisters curious glance and realizing what she had done she quickly changed the subject to which everyone will probably object to. ''I decided to go up to Buckland's and see if Rex and Hannah are behind this.''

''Okay now you're just being plain suicidal! There is no way you're going up there where the warlocks who are trying to kill us there!'' Piper putting her foot down was a rarity, but when she did it was a sight to behold.

''I'll be okay Piper. They haven't done anything so they must be waiting for something.'' Prue reasoned.

''I agree with Piper, Prue how do you plan on acquiring this information?'' Naruto asked as he took a seat on one of the sofa legs.

''Not to mention those warlocks might attack if you go off on your own. It's far too dangerous.'' Phoebe agreed as Prue stood her ground despite being outvoted 3 to 1.

''Look how about this. Phoebe will come with me and maybe she can get a premonition and Naruto can watch over Piper in case they try to attack her since she has to work today.''

''Well it's not like we have any other leads.'' Naruto relented. ''Are you two okay with that?'' he asked the other two sisters.

''Well I'm sure my boss won't object to an extra hand at the restaurant. We have been looking for an extra waiter.'' Piper reluctantly agreed.

''Well not like I have much else to do.'' Phoebe said mirroring Piper's shrug. The group of four got dressed and got into their cars, pulling out of the driveway and driving off unaware of the confused looks the neighbors were giving them.

''So we'll go into Rex's office and see if you can get a premonition off any of his things.'' Prue explained as Phoebe nodded. Right when Prue was about to open the door it was pulled open and none other than Rex was exiting the office. ''Hello there Prue and...Miss Phoebe Halliwell. Is there something I can help you with?''

Being a quick thinker Phoebe quickly thought of a lie. ''Uum I'm looking for a job. Prue said you were hiring.'' she said as a look that was a mixture of being flustered and surprised form on Prue's face.

''Yes!'' she nodded. ''...that's exactly why we're here because this one here lacks a job!'' Prue said with a laugh and hooking her arm around Phoebe's neck. ''Can't seem to hold a job down so I figured a simple job of being a janitor would be a start; if not just to bring a little income into the home.'' she said as a look of horror came across the younger sister.

A janitor? There was no way anyone thought of her as janitor material, could they?

''Yes I'm sure...'' he said as he quickly viewed into their minds. They seemed to be speaking the truth, but whenever he read into their minds it was like some odd sensation entered his and told him he learned everything he needed to know. He knew none of the Charmed Ones had psychic abilities and he began wondering if this was the result of someone else? But if there was someone out there with that power why not expose him and his partner to the sisters?

''Mr. Buckland I got the account you wanted. '' A woman, one of the employees said as she walked up and took notice of the small crowd. ''Oh sorry I didn't know you were having a meeting.''

''It's okay Rory we won't be long.'' Prue told her as the woman looked at her in confusion.

''Do I know you?'' the woman asked, looking at Prue with puzzlement.

''What are you talking about? It's me Prue,'' Prue informed the woman who was looking at her like she was crazy.

''Is this some sort of joke sir? I don't know what's going on so I'm just going to go.'' she said placing the handing the folders to Rex as she went about her daily routine.

''Okay something odd is going on. Remember how those people were looking at us earlier.'' Phoebe whispered to Prue. This entire morning people had been looking at them like they were weird, now Rory referring to Prue as a sir? Prue quickly glanced at Rex and noticed he was just as mystified. What if it had something to deal with this morning's attack? Whatever it is she had to find Piper and Naruto.

An hour later they were back at the mansion and the duo was already there. ''Something freaky is going on!'' Piper immediately exclaimed. ''Everyone acted like they had no idea who I was. It was like they didn't recognize me.''

''You're telling me! One of my co-workers acedt like they had any idea who I was! Yet Rex recognized who I was! I think it has something to do with what happened this morning!''

''Oh god! I think I know what's going on! Look!'' Phoebe said taking off of the small hallway mirrors off the wall and setting it on the table. The girls looked in horror as they realized in the reflection they looked just like the warlocks that attacked. Piper looked like the woman warlock, Phoebe the small guy, and Prue the big guy.

''But wait a minute...if we look them then that means.'' Piper let out a gasp of horror. Meanwhile down in a seedier part of San Francisco a young woman was murdered and the police was there investigating it. There was a witness and she was giving the description of the murder that was all too familiar to one Police officer.

000

Chapter End

000

And here we have an original storyline episode. Love it! Bask in it! Review it!

Ezkutu: Yes it is and from what I understand it will continue to be. As other people who came to me for advice plan to have it in the Naruto universe only unfortunately.

Cdog21: Yes adding in those elements are necessary. I don't want things to be a carbon copy of canon and they don't change the core way of things and the three different magic's aren't that confusing if you are a thinker.

Marvey04: Leo still has a role in the plot and the Naruto I am writing has gone through more than enough stuff to change him from canon Naruto.

0

Translations

00

1\. Bull in Greek.


	12. Impostors! Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

00000000

Piper couldn't get over the fact that there was some demon or warlock running around with her face. Someone that could be out there murdering innocent people and she could be the one dealing with the repercussions. All she could hope was that the situation would be resolved soon.

Speaking of said murderers. ''Brilliant Job Raven! Looks like your plan had holes in it! I told you we should have attack them head on with might!'' the muscle bound warlock stated as the female spun and snarled at him.

''Keep your mouth Kattpos! You would still be running around an aimless fool if I hadn't found you.'' Raven hissed back at him, not showing a hint of fear.

''Aren't we still aimless now? I mean the Charmed Ones are aware of us and are going to hunt us down! I knew this was a bad idea.'' Khamelleon remarked as he took a seat on a crate. The three of them were in a condemned building scheduled to be destroyed in a few weeks' time. The place had suffered from a gas fire so the majority of the room had scorched marks all over the wall and floor. ''I say we cut our losses and run! Maybe to Antarctica where they can't find us.'' the lanky man pondered only to be hoisted up by his shirt.

''You little coward! You're a pathetic excuse of...''

''Now!"

Kattpos and Raven were being hurled back by something. Khamelleon was freaking out as he had no idea where he was?

''Naruto now!''Khamellon turned to see the blond throw up his hand as a wave of ice crash into Piper and Prue. Kattpos and Raven froze accordingly as they were blanketed by a thick shield of ice. Khamellon turned back to the sisters in confusion who hadn't as so much as shivered from the attack. The man took out some odd knife shaped weapons and stabbed both sisters in the chest resulting in the frozen warlocks being instantly thawed out as they exploded into a fiery blaze of nothingness.

''2 down...one more to go!'' Prue stated as Naruto put away his weapons.

''Yeah, but the last one has my power so we're going to have to hit hard and fast before he has a chance to run away.''

''Ooh man we have to get out of here and now!" Khamellon shrieked in that rather high pitched voice of his. ''They're going to kill us! The Charmed Ones are going to get us!'' he incessantly rambled and struggled against Kattpos bull like strength.

''What the hell are you rambling about?'' Raven asked, her mood not approving from having to listen to Khamellon's whining and Kattpos unintelligible boasts, then again Raven always had a nasty temper and was a rather fowl person since a child. Khamellon then went into details about his premonition as a troubled look crossed Raven's eyes.

''This contemplate things...Ice...that's not a common element for witches, demons, or any magical user. Not to mention the tools he used. Just who the hell is this blond?'' Raven knew she heard of a race of ice users, but what was there name.

''I'll pound him into the ground! If the sissy snake's premonition is right then whatever happens to one of them happens to us, so if we do the opposite it should hurt them.''

''Looks like your more than muscle after all.'' the pale skinned warlock snidely remarked.

''Then will just stab each other in the heart. That'll off the witches!''

''Fool!'' Raven hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him. ''We don't know the nature of the spell. If that was the case they would have offed themselves and killed us by now, instead of waiting for us to attack. If Khamellon's premonition is accurate then the attacker needs to be done by an outside influence. The only way to be sure is to attack the witches and hope they try to vanquish us and end up vanquishing themselves.''

''Hey, what if that guy with the ice powers is there?'' Khamellon asked as the two warlocks turned to him. ''No...I refuse! Please don't make me.'' he whimpered.

Prue and Phoebe returned home with no luck in their search. Phoebe didn't receive a premonition that related to their condition so Prue was currently flipping through the pages, waiting for Phoebe to pick out one of the demons that could match the description of the ones from before; after all she was around them the longest and had the most time to explicitly study their features.

"Is this one of them?" Prue asked. She stopped turning the pages and pointed at an illustration. Phoebe glanced at the picture and crossed her arms.

''Yeah...I think so.'' Phoebe replied. ''Raven- A warlock descending from a long line of powerful users of Telekinesis. This family was once famous for their powerful binding, enhancement, and swapping power spells. Several generations ago the family fell upon hard times and as a result their Matriarch turned to a group of demons known as the Hellfire Commune or Hellfirecomms for short. This coven of witches descends from a line of witches whom developed the blinking ability before it was stolen by demons. This was the primary reason why the clan fell into darkness as they took to partaking in dark rituals to increase their power when demons went about kidnapping women from their family line to produce new blood lines and killing the mothers once they passed breeding age.'' Phoebe found herself growing increasingly disturbed and sickened as she read the entry. The thought that there was a family out there with a blood line like the Halliwells, but fell to darkness over time made her began to fear what her, Prue, and Piper might be forced to deal with in the future. ''When do you think Leo is going to get back? I mean it would be nice to have a healer around if things go wrong.''

''Who knows...for right now all I care about is vanquishing those warlocks before they cause any damage with our face and powers. They were not only able to sneak into our house, but nearly managed to kill you and get their hands on the Book of Shadows so finishing them off is priority number one.'' Prue angrily listed off.

''What a coincidence!" Raven's smug voice said as she blinked in behind them. ''Finishing you Charmed Ones off is priority number one as well.'' she said as Prue moved into an offensive position.

''Phoebe! Get out of here and contact Piper and Naruto!'' Prue ordered as she kept her eyes on Raven to make sure the warlock wouldn't be able to get the first move.

''Prue I'm not going to...'' Phoebe started to argue, but her older sister would have none of it and cut her off.

''Do what I tell you. You don't have an offensive power or enough training to fight effectively. You'll only get in my way.''

Phoebe winched at Prue's comment, her feelings hurt by Prue's unintentional jab, reminding her just how much of a load she had been feeling lately. ''Okay Prue.'' she replied submissively. ''Just please be-careful.''

Prue didn't spare a glance as she and Raven circled around the attic space. Right now Prue couldn't spare a thought or glance at her sister who she wanted to protect more than anything. She couldn't consider how much Phoebe was hurt by her actions when the woman in front of her wouldn't hesitate to kill her at a moment's notice. She would do whatever it took to prevent that premonition Phoebe told her about. Prue was the first react, using her telekinesis to launch an old wooden chair at Raven who used her power to shatter the chair to pieces.

Prue tried using her Telekinesis again only for Raven to counter it by launching a table at Prue who ducked out of the way. The rug and snow globe that was on the table fell to the ground in a heap of dust and shatter glass.

''Come on Witch! Is that the best you can do or do you need your boy-toy to fight for you again? Witches like you make me sick. I can't even believe you're what so many warlocks and demon fear so much.''

''Oh yeah? Well get a load of this bitch!'' Prue retorted as her eyes went to the broken shard of glasses as they hurled into Raven's body only for her to use her own power and something ended up taking the shard of glasses and was sent flying into a table.

''Damnit Raven...that hurt.'' Khamellon whined as he became tangible. His face contorted with fear as he began plucking out shards.''

Phoebe's yell followed by a crash alerted Prue. ''You bitch! What did you do to my sister?'' she demanded as a cruel smirk twisted upon Raven's features.

''Me? This one is completely on you Halliwell.'' she answered as she and her companion blinked out of the room. Prue didn't hesitate for a moment to go and help and find Phoebe down stairs who was on the floor, parts of her body covered with blood stains where the shards hit the demon.

''Oh god! Phoebe! Hang on! Just hang!'' she shouted as her little sister's clothing was becoming saturated with blood.

''LEO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET YOUR WHITE LIGHTER ASS DOWN HERE AND HEAL MY SISTER! '' Prue's scream reverberated through the house as Naruto and Piper burst in through the front door just as Leo and some woman appeared in a flurry of white sparkles. Words were quickly exchanged and amongst the confusion Phoebe was moved to the couch. Her body had several bad cuts and bruises from where she fell on the class table not to mention the several lacerations and wounds her body suffered not to mention the potential damage to her tendons and nerves were possibly damaged.

'I did this? My fault...this is my fault!' went through Prue's head as she indirectly hurt her sister. ''Phoebe...I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry!'' A grief stricken and teary Prue said over and over again. As a greenish and white glow were coming from Naruto and Leo's hand respectively to no affect.

''It's not working! Fuck...we need a doctor. Hold on Phoebe! Just hold on!'' Naruto shouted as he stood up and disappeared in a flash. The color drained from Prue's face as she realized that if Phoebe wasn't healed soon then she would have indirectly killed her little sister. A few hours had passed and Phoebe was finally stabilized thanks to the medical expertise of one of Naruto's associates. With the glass removed and Phoebe's wounds cleaned and having antibacterial ointment applied to it along with them being bandaged she would be fine.

Prue had finished off yet another cup of coffee as she told the others of the events that took place. ''This must be an unforeseen side-effect of the spell that was cast. Now that the warlocks are sure that they can kill you three by having themselves injured there is no telling what they'll do.''

At that Leo and the woman walked in. ''Now that Phoebe has been stabilized I have a message from the Elders. They're willing to come to a compromise about your...suggestions. Allison will be your primary White Lighter, but since she doesn't have much experience I'll be guiding her most of the time and training her other than that there still debating on other things.''

''Uum hello...'' the brunette started with a nervous smile. ''I'm Allison, Allison Rom and it's going to be an honor working with you.''

''You'll have to forgive us for not having a tray of cookies and tea prepared. You kind of caught us at a bad time.'' Piper said entering the room as she finished fixing herself up.

Her eyes were red from crying.

''I'm going to go track down the warlocks. I should be able to pick up their scent and once we do we can form a plan.'' Naruto stated as he got up from the chair and pushed it into the table as he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

The manor's doorbells rung along with a loud six knocks on the door. ''Damnit! What the hell is going on now?'' Prue asked as she jumped up from her chair, her emotions still running high as she opened the door. ''Andy? What are you doing here?''

''I'm sorry Prue you're going to have to come with me.'' he said as he took out a pair of hand cuffs.

''Hey? What's going on?'' Piper asked as she moved into view from behind Prue. ''Andy...what are you doing here?'' she asked but she didn't receive an answer.

''What's this about?'' Prue demanded, becoming startled with Andy cuffed one of her hands. ''Andy what the hell?''

''Two people were murdered in broad day light at a market and the perpetrator matched your description. In fact a purse was left behind with your finger prints so you're coming down to the station for questioning and this time you're not going to slip away like the other night.''

Prue froze at that statement; by Naruto's own words he shouldn't have remembered a thing from that night. ''What the hell you can't be serious?'' Piper was just as emotionally charged as Prue. ''Andy you know full and well Prue wouldn't...''

''I'm just doing my job Piper.'' he interrupted her as he cuffed Prue's other hand.

''Piper I'll be fine...just...look after that thing.'' Prue hinted to her.

''But Prue...''

''I'll be fine.'' Prue reassured Piper as she knew one of them would have to look after Phoebe. ''Just tell Arashi what happened and you'll get the help you need.''

It only took Piper a few moments to catch up on what Prue was trying to tell her. Half an hour later they arrived to the police question where Andy was interrogating Prue. ''And where were you around Noon?''

''At Bucklands with my sister Phoebe. I went to my office to pick up something and she came with me as we were going to have lunch at this new cafe that opened, the Latte.''

''Can anyone verify seeing you two?''

''The security guard Jaime.''

''How do you explain a bag at the scene of the crime with your fingerprint?''

''There was a break-in this morning. Three people, one of them was a woman and the other two were men. I didn't get a good look at them because they panicked and ran out of the house when my sister Phoebe discovered them. In fact we filed a report on our way back from Bucklands.''

''You seem to be quite the magnet for...''

''Inspector!" a police officer interrupted as he poked his head into the interrogation room. ''Another weird incident sir, this time with...'' the officer looked down at the paper. ''A plunger and a Penguin?''

''I'll be back...we'll finish when I get back.'' Andy said as he left Prue alone in the interrogation room.

''Sorry P, I got a little tied up.'' Naruto materialized out thin air and snapped the chain of handcuffs. ''Hope I didn't keep you waiting.''

''I was beginning to think you got lost on the way here; anyway we have a problem. I don't know how but Andy remembers something about that night; are you sure you altered his memories accordingly?''

''I'm completely sure...everything should have went off without a hitch.'' he answered as he glanced at the door. ''Look I'll leave behind a transformed clone in your place. The others and I put together a plan we think we'll work.''

Prue nodded as a carbon copy of her popped into existence and took her place. Taking Naruto's hand she felt the air escape her lungs as a burst of energy filled her body. When they arrived at the mansion Prue found herself feeling dizzy, as if she just got off a fast paced carnival ride.

"Hey," said Phoebe. Her voice was raspy, having just woken up. Prue went over and joined the others who were hovering around her.

"How are you feeling?" Prue asked as she pulled a chair up beside the bed. While she was gone the others must have moved Phoebe to her room.

"I feel better though I am feeling a bit drowsy.''

''It's just a side effect. You'll be fine.''

Phoebe nodded and closed her eyes as she began to nod off. ''Well if we vanquish the demons won't that solve the problem? As long as they're around they'll take advantage of the spell.''

''One problem, Allison was it?'' Prue asked as the woman nodded. ''We could end up vanquishing ourselves in the process. These warlocks don't just have our powers or appearance they're essentially us. The only reason I think we have our powers is because the ritual was botc...'' Prue doubled over in pain as Naruto and Piper rushed over to her side.

''Prue, oh god are you okay?'' Piper asked.

''Hey P? What happened? Do you know what you were hit with?''

''I...gut punch...'' she managed to get out between pants as it fell like the wind was knocked out of her.

''There is something we can do about this. If injuries to them transfer to you girls then the same should hold in reverse. If we used a vanquishing potion on one of you it should kill the warlock who stole your identity. The only reason why I think they haven't offed themselves is because as long as you three are alive they can't feel pain. They are functionally immortal until you three are dead and they must be trying to come up with a way to use this to your advantage.'' as Naruto explained he cuffed Prue's hand. ''Okay Prue I'm going to test something. I'm going to break your finger and if you don't feel any pain then that means we can be sure that our plan should be able to go off without a hitch. You ready?''

''Yeah I'm re...'' snap was all Prue heard as her finger was bent back at an awkward angle. Prue cried out in reflex as she saw the irregular angle of her finger but after a brief moment of freaking out she realized she didn't feel any pain at all. She fidgeted only slight when Naruto snapped it back into place, the whole process in itself weird. ''I still don't think it's a good idea.'' she remarked, cradling her finger. ''There is no telling what could happen. For all we know the spell doesn't cover if someone dies if a potion is used in conjecture.''

Elsewhere the trio of Warlocks were having the time of their lives sending lesser demons fleeing from their caves as they raided their items. ''This is the life.'' Kattpos said as he began stuffing his mouth with food.

Raven threw up her hand and froze some demons as she used her power to levitate some knives and flung them into the back of the demons vanquishing them. ''Stop stuffing your face fool! We need to gather all the treasures we can to hire assassins to keep the Charmed Ones allies busy. I need to get another look at the Book of Shadows; I want to make sure we get all the Charmed Ones powers before we kill them.''

''Yeah yeah...'' he replied uninterested as he was about to shove a slab of beef into his mouth only for his finger to twist back. The demon let out a howl of pain as he dropped the food. ''What the fuck? My finger...'' he snarled as it snapped back in place.

An alarmed look crossed over Raven's face. ''Shit...they figured it out. We have to kill them now before they vanquish us.''

Back at the manor. ''We really don't have much of a choice. Either we vanquish the warlocks now or they change their minds and decide to become known as the ones who killed the Charmed Ones. If we don't take this risk then we might as well just sit here and wait to die.'' While Prue was still reluctant she couldn't deny the truth in Piper's words.

The potion began bubbling as Piper stirred it while Prue added some more ingredients. The potion was one the same used to vanquish upper level demons which would have to do as the three specific warlocks did not have entries in the book.

Blinking into the attic the warlocks hurled Atahames at the sisters who ducked out of the way. ''Naruto now!'' Prue cried out as the blond appeared behind the warlocks and threw his arm to the side and on instinct the warlocks moved out of the ice attack that hit the sisters but the warlocks dropped to the ground, their bodies below their neck blanketed by a sheet of ice.

''Damn you infernal mortal!''

''Khamellon you little pansy do something!'' the muscular warlock shouted at the Lanky man. Though before he could do anything he was sent flying into the wall by Prue's power. Naruto helped the two of them up.

''Alright...time to test this out. '' Piper said as she poured some of the potion in the vial with a ladle. ''You ready Prue?'' Piper asked, her hand trembling all the while as Prue took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

''Readily as I'll ever be.'' she answered as Piper threw the potion at Prue's feet and winched. Smoke erupted from the explosion as Kattpos lit ablaze by fire and was engulfed by the flames before erupting in a cloud of violet smoke. Prue fixed a potion and tossed it with the same result, but this time it was Khamellon who exploded into a puff of violet smoke. She was about to vanquish Raven but Naruto stopped her. ''What are you doing?''

''We need to clear your identity don't we?'' Naruto asked as he glanced at Raven, a smirk forming on his face. ''She wanted your identity so badly so why not let her pay for the consequences of her actions and get you off the hook at the same time?''

Later that night the three Halliwell sisters were curled up on the couch and watching a news segment. ''The police earlier this evening apprehended the culprit of the super market shooting. Upon further investigation the suspect has been linked to several unsolved murders and weird incidents plaguing San Francisco for the past few months. Further evidence goes to show the suspect stole identities and performed crimes to cover up her tracks, but made the mistake of returning to the scene of crime of a previous burglary attempt.''

"Once the police turn in for the night we used the Vanquishing potion on Raven and problem solved.'' Naruto remarked as he took a seat on the left arm couch. At least all the weird passed incidents that was linked to the sisters would now be tossed on the soon to be dead Warlock.

''We're going to have to fortify the attic so something like this doesn't happen again.''

''Well at least one thing is sure this makes things a bit easier." Naruto commented as he stretched his arms, his leg accidentally bumping into Phoebe's shoulder triggering a vision.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Coven." Naruto said from his position on the sofa; in the visions he had his left arm around Piper's waist; his right arm around Prue's shoulders; and sitting between his legs, at his feet, Phoebe, was looking towards a woman with brown hair whose head was resting on Naruto's thigh.

''If you want to join you'll have to prove your worth. We can't afford to have dead weight dragging us down.'' Prue spoke as the young woman nodded. ''Whether you're a fighter.''

''A guardian...'' Piper added.

''A thinker...''Phoebe had herself saying.

''Or even a healer.'' The mysterious woman added.

''Either way you live for us and we live for you.'' Naruto finished as the vision came to an end.

'What the hell was that?' Phoebe thought as her face began heating up. She wasn't so clueless as to miss the intimate overtones of what she saw, but she didn't want to bring it up and end up embarrassing herself and misinterpreting what she saw. She needed to wait and figure if she could see more before she jumped to the wrong conclusion.


	13. Busted!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00

Story Start

0000000

Phoebe Halliwell lied in her bed, resting on her back as soft moans escaped her lips. The passionate young woman was no stranger to a wet dream, which in fact she was currently having. Of course the dream was none other than the Charmed One's resident blond aid.

''Naruto,'' she said softly, turning around. There he stood, in the shadows of her bedroom, his body relaxed. He moved over to her as his fingertips sensually caressing her skin.

Phoebe initiated the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her mouth against his. She felt his hands grab her hips, pulling her right up against him as he returned the kiss. Phoebe started to push him backwards, moving with him until their legs hit the bed, and they fell onto the mattress.

Hands roamed over bodies, removing clothes as fast as possible. Phoebe cried out in pleasure as she felt a hand move down to remove her underwear, briefly brushing against her sex. She smiled in satisfaction when he hissed as she moved her leg between his thighs, pressing it against his own arousal. They swiftly rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, flesh meeting bare flesh. She ran her hand up his torso and chest, over his shoulders, and down his back.

He wasn't built in the muscular way of certain men she was used too. No his strength was utilized by chakra which allowed him to channel more strength then the average person with a smaller muscle mass. As such she could only fantasize how powerful he was and what he could do to her with all that strength. She closed her eyes, letting out a small gasp as his fingers teased her breasts. She could only imagine he would be a gentle lover, it would be a welcome contrast to the bad boys she found herself falling for.

He kissed her neck, sucking on the skin right above her collar bone. His hands moved back down to her hips, fingers grazing against her skin lightly before gripping her thighs, gently pushing them apart as he positioned himself between them. Phoebe groaned when he entered her in one swift thrust, yielding to his mouth as he kissed her fiercely again. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding her hips against his, trying to make him move again. As he did, she lost all thought, being consumed by the fire that needed to be quenched.

He was gentle at first, handling her with care one would a porcelain doll until he began speeding up and allowing her body to get used to the sensations. His nose grazed over the hair as he took in her scent, his bottom lip grazing her forehead as his erection furthered explored her folds.

Phoebe raked her nails over his chest before wrapping her arms around his back. He held her waist firmly as he moved within her. Gasps and groans heightened as they began to rock against each other faster, nearing the end. Suddenly Naruto stiffened, and Phoebe could feel his whole body tense as he came, thrusting into her once more and pushing her over the edge as well.

Panting as she came back down from the high, she held him tighter to her body, refusing to let him move away. There was some need, some deep longing inside her for him to stay with her, and she did not want to be alone after this. He stared down at her as he reached up to brush her hair back, his fingers entwining through the long mane. He rolled over, letting her lie her head on his chest. Phoebe snuggled closer, content and sated. Though, all good things came to an end when her alarm clock went off and waking her from the dream. Phoebe let out a content sigh as she moved the sheets from a top of her form and got ready to go get in the shower.

Piper and Phoebe left early that morning to go out and shop while Prue stayed at home. They could no longer put it off; today was the day they would vanquish Rex and Hannah once and for all

''How did we get from vanquishing my evil demon bosses to making cookies again?'' Prue asked, leaning against the counter as Naruto looked at all the ingredients on the counter. He and Prue were currently in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies.

''It's relaxing...you went to bed thinking about this right? You have to be calm and relaxed when you make plans you know,'' he said as he double checked the ingredients: two sticks of butter, a box of granulated sugar, some brown sugar, eggs, vanilla extract,, salt, baking powder and baking soda. ''So mind handing me the flour?''

Prue grabbed the bag of flour and brought it over to the bowl. ''I'll go ahead and preheat the oven...350 degrees right?'' Prue looked up to Naruto for a nod of confirmation.

He began whistling as he quickly beat the butter till it was a softened paste. Not to soon after he added the sugar and eggs. ''How is the oven?'' he asked as he carefully added two and a half teaspoons of vanilla into the mixture of softened butter, sugar, and eggs.

"It's fine." she said as she studied the blond. ''You know you would make a good house wife.'' she stated as Naruto stopped what he was doing to look up and flash her awkward look.

''Oh?'' he started as a bit of amusement formed on his face. ''Well miss breadwinner guess that would make you the man of the house.''

''Got that right!'' she reacted with a grin as she smacked his ass causing him to raise his eyebrow in amusement.

''Alright now you horny vixen there is more than enough time for that stuff later. Right now we have some treats to prepare.'' some time later Naruto took a spoon and began making golf-ball-sized portions of the dough on an ungreased cookie sheet. "There! All we have to do is put them in the oven and wait for about nine minutes!"

''Are those cookies I smell?'' Arashi's voiced echoed down from the attic.

''Cookies are only for people who successfully brew a potion.'' Naruto shouted in response.

''Ass-hole!'' Arashi responded. It was amusing to say the least. The fact that he had developed a sentient conscious in the past was just one of those weird things that happen during Naruto's adventures. Though they both knew it wasn't going to last forever. With each passing day Arashi's consciousness was slowly fading ever since he sacrificed his physical body to help save the life of a country in a previous lifetime. Despite his independence Naruto's consciousness was stronger and Arashi would inevitably fade into Naruto's psyche.

After waiting for the cookies to be done Naruto took them out and placed them on top of the stove to cool. ''Aah yes, my special chocolate chip cookies with a touch of basil and honey are done.'' he said as he took up a cookie and briefly blew on it. ''Care to have the first bite?''

''Sure, why not.'' so far she had only heard about Naruto's so called cooking talents and was curious if what she heard from Piper were true. ''Hhhm.'' Prue was pleased. The cookie was quite delicious.

Naruto tried one of the cookies as well. Soon the couples were cuddled up on the couch, enjoying their home made chocolate chip cookies together. ''This...this was a good idea. I'm glad I thought of it.''

Naruto looked down at the Brunette. ''I'm sorry...I thought I misheard you and you said it was your idea.''

''No, you heard right.'' Prue said as she leaned to her side and grabbed a cookie before setting back to her position with her head in Naruto's lap.

''Oh that is so not true.''

''Well...I suggested we get something to eat so it was partially my idea.''

''Okay now you're just messing with me.'' he said as his right hand rested on Prue's stomach. ''I don't know about you but I'm feeling a bit...'' Naruto trailed off.

''Yeah you're feeling something alright and it's poking the back of my head.'' Prue felt her whole body was being slowly baked as an ache began to form between her legs. ''Naruto.''

''Yes Prue.''

''Bedroom...now!"' she ordered, her eyes glazing over with lust and desire.

Stepping through the foyer with bags hanging off their arms Piper and Phoebe seemed to be debating something. ''Phoebe if you keep spending money on things like the Betsey Johnson dress you're going to be broke weekly. I can't keep lending you money.''

''But come on Piper, people aren't going to hire if I don't look the part or at least look like I belong there.'' Phoebe's nose perked up as she smelled the scent of chocolate chip cookies. ''Speaking of belonging I know a certain tasty treat that belongs in my belly.''

A crash from above caused both sisters to jump slightly in shock.

''W-Who are you! Get away from me...'' Prue's voice rung out from her bedroom. They recognized Prue's voice anywhere, but it was so uncharacteristically fearful and weak; nothing like Prue at all.

''I got you right where I want you now Witch!'' whatever it was up there with Prue had a menacing, almost bestial voice were followed by heavy footsteps!

''Oh god what is that? Is that your...get that thing away from me!''

''Now to make you mine!'' shortly after the proclamations Prue's screams echoed throughout the mansion.

Dropping their items in shock the two sisters charged up the stairs, intent on saving their system from the creature attacking her. Charged with adrenaline the two of them rammed into Prue's door, ramming it open as they prepared to attack the creature who seemed intent on violating their system only to come across the sight of Naruto going down town. The two sisters were frozen in shock as seeing their sister being eaten out, well in the very consenting manner if the way Prue's face was contorting in pleasure were any indication was what they were expecting.

The certain noise alarmed Prue whose head shot up. ''Oh shit!'' She exclaimed, horrified at the fact her sisters caught her fooling around.

''Hey what's...'' Naruto started as he pull up and realize they now had an audience. Not even he had a smart-ass remark for the situation as those aphrodisiacs in his system only left him with enough focus to finish his desire.

''Will you two get the hell out of here!" the thoroughly embarrassed eldest sister said as she hurriedly covered herself up. Prue's words snapped her sisters out of their shocked stupors as they hurriedly got the hell out of there and to their rooms for their prospective personal items that aided them in repressing certain memories.


	14. A Touch of Wicca Envy!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000000

Story Start

000000

Prue couldn't help but feel flush all over, wrought with embarrassment at the fact her sisters caught her having sex. So for the first time Prue was actually praying for a demon attack, if only to prolong the awkward discussion that was about to proceed. And wouldn't you know it the one time she would have welcomed it, those damn demons decided to give them the day off.

Prue entered the foyer where Phoebe and Piper were sitting on the couch. Both of them were looking away, Phoebe finding the ground interesting and Piper looking off to the side. ''So...role-play huh?'' Phoebe asked her hand moving up to her mouth to shield the laughter that threatened to erupt.

Prue covered her face with her hand, as if to cover her shame. ''I have no excuse...'' there was nothing she could really say, all things considering. ''But you two can try...I don't know...knocking before you barge into someone's room.'' no matter how embarrassed Prue got it never stopped her from trying to turn the tables on someone else.

''We thought you were in trouble!" Piper immediately jumped to their defense. ''It sounds you were about to be... hurt so can you blame us? And you were the one who said there was nothing going on between you two, but we caught you two fooling around so which is it?''

''Look Naruto and I have been dating for the past few weeks and...'' Prue paused, realizing just how eerily similar this situation was except that she was usually the griller instead of the grille. ''Look here, I'm an adult and Naruto is an adult and both of us consented, so frankly it's our business thank you very much.''

''Big bad demon and little helpless witch in all.'' Phoebe couldn't help to add.

As upset as she, Piper couldn't help herself. Her hand flew to her mouth to try and hide her laughter, but Piper couldn't help herself and was sent into a fit of giggles at Phoebe's comment.

''So come on girl spill! How is he? If your moans were anything he seems to be quite the oral linguist; anyway how big is his d...''

''PHOEBE!'' Prue snapped, irritated by her sister's rather shameless prodding as her nose flared and she shot her sister that famous Prue glared that made lesser people shirk back in fear.

''Is it safe?'' Naruto's voiced carried down the stairs as a soft creaking from the steps signaled him coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a black button down collar shirt and faded blue jeans. ''So um...hey Piper, Phoebe!'' he greeted with an awkward, nervous chuckle as he raised his hand with a very brief wave. ''So, how are you two doing?'' it was obvious by how he was shifting uncomfortably he was uncharacteristically embarrassed about being caught. Funny considering the size of his little family he had built over time.

''So you and Prue huh?'' Piper asked, a smirk forming on her face as it could have easily been her in a similar situation, but since it wasn't it was pretty damn funny. She was a bit disappointed that Prue got to him first so it meant back to the drawing board for her. She didn't want to be one of those sisters who were selfish and only thought of her own feelings so she was going to do her best to be happy for Prue.

''Yeah well...'' he nervously scratched the back of his head. ''Your sister is very...persuasive. In fact she was the one who dragged me up stairs and...'' he was cut off, laughing as Prue smacked his arm.

''S-Shut up!'' her face began heating up. ''That is not what happened, why would you say that?''

''Oh so you weren't the one who ordered me upstairs?'' a grin formed on Naruto's face, mirrored impishly by Phoebe and Piper as Prue got steadily flustered.

''You are such a pain in the ass.'' she growled as Naruto erupted into a fit of laughter.

''Don't change the subject.''

''W-We have a demon problem remember. It was what we were taking of earlier...'' Prue quickly spun and pointed to Phoebe who was about to make a comment. '' and don't you dare.'' she threatened which resulted in Phoebe's mouth promptly closing. Finally Prue took notice of the boxes and bags that littered the floor of the Foyer. "How much did you guys spend?" She wondered in disbelief.

Phoebe followed Prue's eyes to the bags. "Lots. Need to pull off the SHW look to revive our love life.''

Prue glanced over at Phoebe in confusion. "SHW?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Single Hot Witch." Phoebe answered promptly.

"Hmm…" Prue whispered thoughtfully.

''Hey if you wish you can always borrow this little number. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind?'' Phoebe reached down into a nearby bag and pulled out a bright red, revealing, sexy piece of lingerie, earning wide eyes from both Naruto and Prue.

''Definitely doesn't seem to mind.'' Piper added as both Phoebe and her both laughed at the duo's reactions.

''We're going to get you two back later just so you know.'' Naruto said in response to the giggling duo. ''Anyway Prue is right. We need to vanquish her demonic bosses, we've put this off long enough and anymore procrastinating is just being irresponsible.'' he said as the sisters gathered up the bags and went to their room before heading to the conservatory.

''So the first order of business. Now what was this vision you said you had Phoebe?''

''Well like I said I don't know what day it was, but I saw Prue and she was handling this item. A tiara I think and behind her was what looked like a ghostly Rex. I'll try to recall what I saw.'' Phoebe said as she closed her eyes and began to think back. Soft breaths escaped her mouth, her chest rising and falling with each breath as she began recalling the vision.

Prue had walked into her room, two bags were on the ground and Kit was playing with one of them and inadvertently knocked one over. Prue ran a hand through her hair before unzipping her sweater. Behind her Rex the ethereal image of Rex appeared behind her, invisible to Prue's vision, Kit hissed menacingly toward him in an attempt to warn Prue. Prue tilted her head questioningly at Kit and took several steps toward her.

"Kit, what is it?" She called soothingly, though she glanced behind her a little nervously.

The image of Rex around behind Prue, ignoring Kit. "You forgot to unpack your briefcase when you got home from work. You want to do it right now."

Prue's eyes flickered to her briefcase as the thought registered in her mind. She re-zipped her sweater and sat down at her desk, reaching for her briefcase. She opened the briefcase revealing folders, other papers, and a tiara.

"What you are about to pick up is a tiara, but you really believe it's your datebook." Rex continued calmly.

Prue reached into her briefcase and picked up the tiara which, to her, looked like her black datebook.

"Now put it in your desk, just like you always do." Rex ordered.

Prue obeyed, opening the drawer to her desk and placing her 'datebook' inside.

Rex smiled triumphantly. "Excellent. Now you want to continue getting ready for bed." He finished.

Prue ran her hand through her hair again with a quick yawn. She reached down and took her shoes off before unzipping her sweater again. Rex looked over appreciatively, but Prue stopped as Kit jumped up onto the desk. Kit hissed at Rex while Prue stroked the cat, glancing around behind her curiously. Rex rolled his eyes, slightly disappointed and disappeared.

''And that's what I remember.'' Phoebe said as Kit jumped into her laughed and nuzzled her head against Phoebe's hand. Phoebe then softly began petting Kit as Naruto was contemplating her words.

''Seems like this Rex guy has some sort of mind control ability. So in other words he's not a physical power house, but a behind the shadows sort of guy who plans on framing Prue."

''So what do we do?''

''We can always go with a background check. If these two only started running Buckland's to keep an eye on Prue then I'm sure we can bust them before they attempt to bust Prue. From what I understand most demons only think of short-term gratification. Only the higher level and smarter demons think in the long-term, crafting an identity from conception and developing a back-ground as high gain plans requiring more than just going and killing other magical creatures. I can give Nicole and James a call and they should be able to start searching. Until then,'' Naruto turned to Prue. ''I think you should continue on as is. You can only avoid going to work so long before they start to get suspicious.''

''Whoa, whoa, hold on,'' Piper interjected. ''You want to let some psychotic warlock or demon trying to kill us, to take control of Prue and steal an artifact and most likely get her arrested? I think I missed the part where this was a good idea.''

''Well like I said, Nicole and James will be doing a background check. I mean we could and go kill them now, but that will only warrant a police investigation and it'll only add to another odd incident which Prue will somehow be mysteriously connected to and will increase the suspicion around your family. But if we expose them as imposters in the very least we can give the impression that they fled the country or something.''

''That makes sense,'' Phoebe said as she continued to pet Kit. ''The thing I don't get is why did Kit seem to be able to see Rex when Prue couldn't?''

''Maybe she's our Familiar?'' Prue suggested as she turned to Naruto. ''It was in one of the books you loaned us and I remember reading a passage about it.''

''Yeah, from what I know familiars guide both good and evil witches and when their work is done they go to the next. They're all sorts of animals, but the most common are cats. I really don't know much about the whole Familiar jazz. So...you girls want some cookies?'

Despite their reluctance the Charmed Ones let Phoebe's vision played out to keep up the facade.

"Well?" Hannah prompted with raised eyebrows. Rex had returned to his earthly bodied and opened his eyes to see Hannah waiting to be filled in. They were currently at the Auction House.

Rex chuckled softly and nodded in triumph. "Prue did exactly as I told her to. You know, I rather like this new power." He commented, leaning back casually into his chair.

"Are you sure she didn't see you?" a little disbelieved Hannah pressed on.

"No, no. She didn't see me. I was invisible." he reassured her.

Hannah narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But then, how did you get there?"

Rex rolled his eyes and looked away. "I've explained this to you, Hannah. It's called Astral Projection. With it I can transport myself psychically and implant a subliminal thought into Prue's brain. Just like I did when I tricked her into leaving the vault today with the tiara. See, I planted the thought and made her think she came out empty handed." He explained as simply as he could.

Hannah continued to look confused. "I still don't understand how it works." She admitted with a shrug.

"Watch." Rex ordered, getting up from his seat on the couch and crossing his office to stand against his desk. He concentrated and astral projected next to Hannah on the couch. "You want to disrobe for him… desperately." He stated, before allowing himself to return to his body.

Hannah slowly stood up from her place on the couch and began unbuttoning her jacket.

"Understand now, Hannah?" Rex asked rhetorically, watching as Hannah let her jacket slip to the floor.

At the mansion Prue was making her way down the stairs to find Phoebe waiting for her at the bottom. She was a bit annoyed as she just got another note from 'that man' and she had just torn it up and threw it away. She wished he would stop trying to contact her, so she would threaten him one last time before she filed for a restraining order.

Phoebe stopped pointedly in front of Prue, leaning against the rails of the stairs. "If you were an employment agency, wouldn't you want me?" She asked dramatically.

Prue smiled, her eyes traveling over Phoebe's dress suit. "Maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back." She answered cheekily, jumping off the last stair and facing Phoebe with a mock glare.

"No, this is part of your old wardrobe. I'm just recycling." Phoebe defended lightly.

"Well, the environment thanks you but…" Prue began, crossing her arms.

"…Take it off, I know, I know." Phoebe sighed seeming a little disgruntled.

Hurried footsteps garnered their attention as Piper came running down the stairs. ''Hi, bye." Piper offered shortly, racing around her sisters.

"Piper!" Prue ordered, her eyes following her younger sister's attempt at escaping. She was pleased to see that Piper stopped and reluctantly turned to face them . "Didn't you have to go in early this morning?"

Piper smiled awkwardly and played with her hands. "Right, that was the plan. I'm running a little late. Um, just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned." She explained quickly. She blushed slightly when her sisters exchanged knowing glances. "Okay, bye." Piper finished, spinning around and heading for the front door.

"Wait!" Her sisters yelled after her as being more naturally athletic then Piper they beat her to the door.

''Ooh let me guess...another saucy night when Dwa-yne?'' Phoebe teased doing that childish baby voice of hers as Piper's face heated up.

''Phoebe! You swore you would never speak of that!'' Piper hissed as she pointedly turned her head to the baby of the family.

''Dwayne?'' Prue echoed, wrought with confusion.

''Her dream man.'' Phoebe explained as Piper threw her hands up.

''It's official...I can't even keep dreams to myself.'' Piper whined.

''Wait a minute...dream man. Are you sure that's safe? Can you trust this guy? Do you even know him?'' Prue shot off a list of questions as she began remembering her own encounter with a dream walker.

''Yes, kind of...he's a nice guy.'' Piper shyly mumbled, embarrassment coursing through her along with being irritated by Phoebe.

''Well what's his last name? Where is he from?''

Piper looked like a deer caught in the head-lights as she realized that Prue wasn't going to let the manner go. So Piper began to explain about what she knew about Dwayne and their encounters, the PG version of course.

''Wow...you two certainly aren't the sisters I remember.'' Phoebe remarked as her two sisters pointedly turned to her.

''What does that mean?'' they simultaneously asked.

''Prue is into role playing and you Piper, I mean getting involved in a polygamous relationship? I mean you're the most vanilla of all of us, the most vanilla of any female I know in fact. I can understand inviting another partner for some fun, but a long term relationship? Wouldn't you get jealous? I mean you don't even know his real name, he could be trying to trick you!''

Piper's head dipped slightly. ''It's complicated...and I know, I've been considering the same things you pointed out, but I care for him. When I speak to him, when I look into his eyes I know he's telling the truth. And yes I've been thinking about this whole polygamous things and how it goes against some of the values I've been raised on, but it's part of his culture and I want to get to know and try to understand it, instead of just condemning it as wrong and immortal just because it's different from my own. If the people in the relationship are happy and they could find some semblance of balance do we have the right to force them to conform to our standards?'' Piper turned to Prue, waiting for her older sister to storm down on her by how wrong and immoral the relationship was only to be surprised by the understanding look she was given.

''If you're happy then that's all I care about, but I still want to meet this...Dwayne guy. He could still be an enemy so just be cautious.''

''Right...anyway I have to go to work.'' the still blushing Piper added leaving behind her sisters who she heard giggling in the background.

''Wait...so how do you know about Dwayne?'' Prue decided to ask before she and Phoebe went to the auction house.

''Let's just say when you and Naruto went out on your date and I came back from the library early Piper cut loose with her dream.''

Prue and Phoebe stepped out of the elevator to find the twelfth floor filled with officers moving back and forth questioning workers. Some time had passed since they left the manor, more than enough for the demon workers to set up their little plan.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged a knowing glance as they traversed through the crowd, Prue looking for someone to ask about the situation. Her eyes landed Jaime, a friendly security guard. In order to not be suspicious of course Prue had to play the clueless worker.

"Jaime, hey. What's going on? What happened?" Prue asked looking around with eyes narrowed in concern.

Jaime looked up from his papers to meet Prue's eyes. "We got robbed last night, Prue." He explained quickly. He sighed audibly and looked away.

Prue's mouth dropped in surprise. "You're kidding. What was stolen?"

"The Romanov tiara." The security guard answered, his voice clearly projecting his worry.

"Oh my god. Not the tiara." Prue breathed, looking toward Phoebe. She looked up at the sound of Rex trying to gain her attention.

"Prue!" Rex called over the busy floor.

Prue frowned and turned sympathetic eyes onto her boss. "Rex, hi. Jaime just told me." She replied, trying keep her voiced subdued and her eyes reflecting anything, but being venomous.

"Yeah." Rex responded with a slight nod, followed by his side as his flickered to Phoebe who was still linked with Prue. "Hello, Phoebe. Nice to see you again." Rex greeted politely.

"Hi, Rex. I'm sorry about what happened." Phoebe offered, also giving him a sympathetic look. Phoebe was a much better actor than Prue considering all the times she got in trouble which resulted in her having much experience trying to act innocent.

"Yeah, me too. A loss of this magnitude could severely damage our reputation and who is going to co-sign anything with us if…" Rex began.

"No, no, no. We just have to get the tiara back before word gets out." Prue interrupted.

"I agree.'' smiling slightly at Prue's words Red nodded. ''Will you take point on this then, you know, help the police?" He asked hopefully, nodding toward the officers. "You're really the only one that I can trust." He added.

'Funny considering you're trying to frame me.' "Sure… but what about you?''

"Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight that I really can't get out of. It's, uh, some good friends who are giving a concert and, uh, well I promised I wouldn't miss it." Rex explained.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Phoebe asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. As far as they knew Rex and Hannah were either after the Power of Three or trying to destroy it so if they could keep one of them busy it would be easier to get the drop on them.

Rex's eyes flickered from Prue back to Phoebe. "The Verve."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Get out! Are you serious?" She demanded.

"Why, you know them?" Rex laughed.

"Know them? I worship them. Bittersweet symphony is like the best song ever!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Really?" Rex stated thoughtfully receiving an enthusiastic nod from Phoebe. "I have an idea. Why not join me tonight? I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket." He suggested.

Prue's big sister instinct kicked in immediately as her eyes narrowed. There was no way she was going to let her demon boss take out her little sister.

"Well, you wouldn't mind, would you, Prue?''

''We have family business to deal with.'' she asked as Phoebe pulled her to the side with a forced laugh. ''Excuse us for a moment.'' when they were a few feet away Prue immediately let her thoughts on the subject out.

''There is no way I'm letting you be alone with that man. There is no telling what he might try.''

''I know you're worried Prue, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Just have a little faith in me okay Prue?'' Phoebe asked with pleading eyes. She wanted to prove herself and not just be the helpless one who could only see visions.

''Okay...just please be-careful.'' Prue wouldn't have normally given up without a fight, but the guilt from the last time she got over protective of Phoebe came to the surface. She didn't like how her little sister was putting herself in danger, but she could feel Phoebe's desire to help, to want and prove herself and not feel useless. Prue watched with a shutter as she watched Phoebe accept Rex's offer for a date. Though, of course the awkwardness did not help when Andy of all people showed up on the crime scene.

"Prue." He greeted politely.

Prue turned to look at him, inwardly cringing at him being here after their last meeting hadn't ended so well. "Andy, uh, are you on this case too?" She wondered, smiling nervously.

"Yep, guess fate keeps throwing us together." Andy commented with a shrug.

Hannah caught sight of the two and approached them, recognizing a good opportunity to instill doubt into Prue's former lover. "You two know each other?" She asked as much as stated. "Forgot."

Prue looked away from Andy and narrowed her eyes slightly. "No you didn't." Prue countered, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hannah returned with a glare, both women stiffening at the other's presence, and being the good and experienced cop Andy was he didn't miss the interaction. Years of being an inspector thought him how to read a person's body language and something was off about Hannah's something hostile...something he didn't quite trust. "Well, I suggested that the Inspector speak with you since you were the last one to actually see the tiara." the obvious insinuation was left hanging in the air.

Silently fuming on the inside Prue chanced a glance at Andy who met her gaze, his expression unreadable as he was assessing the atmosphere between the two women giving him some insight into the situation.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." Hannah finished, just before Darryl intruded upon the conversation.

"We'd like to see the security tapes from last night as soon as possible." Darryl ordered, speaking directly to Hannah. He started to walk away, pausing when Hannah spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure Prue can arrange that." Hannah decided receiving a nod from Prue. "Excuse me." She added, turning to head into Rex's office.

There was another short moment of silence before he decided it best just to get down to business. "It'd be better if you just stopped by the station later on so we could talk about all this. 1:00?" He suggested.

Prue gave the slightest of nods. "Sure." She agreed, sighing softly as she watched him leave without another word.

"I can't believe you're taking that little witch to the concert." Hannah snapped, ''...that was my ticket!'' she added with a flare of her nostrils as she crossed her arms in her while glaring at Rex.

Rex looked slightly surprised at the outburst as he shut the door, "Hannah, kitten." He said with a soothing purr as took a calm step toward her. "You know I'm only doing it to upset Prue. All the better to frame her and force the sisters to relinquish their powers." Rex continued, stopping in front of Hannah and fiddling with the collar of her suit.

"How do you know they even can?" Hannah muttered.

"They have a special spell in the Book of Shadows. Before Raven's unfortunate demise she managed to inform me of that much.''

''Which one was Raven?'' Hannah curiously asked as her anger seemed to fade.

''The telekinetic witch with the dark hair and perpetual scowl.'' he answered as Hannah side.

''Really?'' she asked with a sad pout. ''I kind of liked Raven.''

''Well she served her part; her sacrifice showed us that it is possible in the very least to replicate the Charmed One's powers if not steal them.''

''Though there is the matter of their little blond friend that seems to hover around.''

''He'll be taken care of when the time comes around, but for now we need to make sure the Charmed Ones are vulnerable and when the time comes they'll relinquish their powers. Trust me." He whispered in her ear as he slowly moved around behind Hannah. Hannah turned her head to follow him with her eyes and he pulled her into a kiss.

At the San Francisco Police Department Prue found herself once more being questioned, this time for a stolen item instead of murder. She was beginning to since a rather annoying pattern forming. Prue leaned back into the chair next to Andy's desk as he questioned her on the break-in, while he wrote her answers down on a sheet of paper.

"You said you put the tiara back in the vault before you left. Was anybody else there?"

"Only the security guard, Jaime." was Prue's prompt answer.

Andy nodded slightly, writing something down before continuing. "Did he lock up the vault?"

"No, I did." Prue admitted.

"Okay, did you happen to take anything out of the vault when you left?" Andy questioned, trying to word the question carefully.

"No." Prue replied indignantly. Her eyes narrowed as she realized where the questioning was going. She looked away from Andy and noticed Darryl standing behind her. "Is this an interview or an interrogation?" Prue demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get all the facts, that's all." Andy apologized, watching as Prue calmed slightly though she was far from relaxed.

Darryl noticed the exchange and decided to step in and quickly explained. "The problem is there were no signs of forced entry into the Auction House or the vault."

Turning in her seat to face him Prue answered the insinuation with a suggestion. "So do you think one of the employees might have stolen it?" Prue suggested, turning in her seat to face him.

"Strong possibility." Darryl replied and Prue frowned even more.

"Someone like me?"

''Someone who had access Miss Halliwell.'' a new voice interjected as the detectives and witch pointedly turned to the voice of the slicked back black haired man. ''Nice to meet you again.''

''Mr. Wesson,'' Prue acknowledge with a nod as Andy's eyes darted between the two of them.

''So you two know each other?'' he began prodding, wondering just what his connection his ex-had with one of the new officers.

''We met once,'' James answered, his tone indicating that he wasn't open to discussing it. ''I believe we have an investigation going on inspector.'' James politely brought up to steer their focus back onto the situation as the phones of the busy police station were ringing one after another. James never felt comfortable in the police station, conversations going on in a hectic tandem as the sounds of paper stacks hit the desk and water from coolers filling plastic red cups which was quickly gulped down and crumpled; casually tossed into the small trashcans which were filled to the brim each day with crumpled notes and used tissue wads sometimes spilling over.

''Now before we threaten this young woman with fifteen to twenty we have to look at the facts. I mean if you were going to steal the Tiara and you're one of the few people who has access to the vault via key why would you wait until you and one other person, a security guard was there to steal it? Especially considering that one of the subjects has popped up inconspicuously in other places where odd crimes have occurred? Don't you think it would have been a pretty big risk for Miss Halliwell here to commit the crime considering those facts? I mean she would make a pretty convenient scape goat, all things considered. I mean legally we can't keep her here as we don't have any evidence, just speculation.''

"I think we got enough for now,'' While Andy still had his issues on how his relationship with Prue ended he didn't believe that she was guilty, of this crime at least. Even if Prue was capable of such a crime he didn't think she would have been so careless. '' If we have any other questions, we'll give you a call." Andy decided, shaking her hand professionally.

Prue stood up and gave a slight nod. "Well, you know where to reach me."

"I think I still remember." Andy agreed, offering her a smile before she turned and left. His eyes followed her until the doors blocked his view and he turned on Wesson. "What was all that about?"

''Well inspector, just making sure the criminal responsible for the crime gets arrested and we can't do that by wasting time.'' he countered, fixing his jacket. ''I didn't mean to impede on your questioning,'' he quickly apologized. ''It's just I've noticed there was a bit of weirdness surrounding Buckland's before Miss Halliwell arrived. My partner, Nicole Henry was investigating murders with a similar M.O.'' he brought attention to the folders under his arm as he dropped it on the corner of Andy's desk which wasn't riddled with paper-work. ''During the course of the investigation we've discovered a crooked bank worker who has been allowing more than reasonable disbursements to be made. More than one treasurer has been caught and being charged with fraud among other things and we have reason to believe several unauthorized and inappropriate payments were made for services outside of Buckland's legal faculties. So we've been doing some background search and we haven't found much on Buckland and since you were called to the scene of the crime earlier inspector we figured you might have some insight.''

Andy was about to say something when he remembered Hannah's behavior. ''Do you have anything on a Hannah Webster?''

''Webster?'' James paused to think about it. ''Now that you mentioned it I believe she was the one handling many of the transactions we've been following. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if she were involved.''

''Before we start pointing fingers gentlemen maybe we should go over 'all' of the evidence.'' Daryl spoke up. ''For instance the security tapes Miss Halliwell brought is missing. The one from the vault." Darryl finished, holding up the security tapes for his partner.

Andy looked over the tapes before looking back toward the doors that Prue had left through. He sighed and turned away, trying to piece together what was now going on with her.

Naruto and Phoebe met up at a cafe to discuss the latter's decision on being a distraction of sorts to make sure Rex wasn't at Buckland when they put their plan into action. ''Did you really this was a good idea. I mean the guy has some sort of power akin to Hypnotic suggestion. He could make you end up committing suicide.'' the two of them were in the table by a corner and thanks to a Genjutsu Naruto put up no one was privy to their conversation; because talking casually out in the open about magic without making sure some random passerby-er could hear would not be the smart thing.

''If that was the case then Buckland would have suggested Prue commit suicide and not steal something. He and his partner are up to something and the only reasons I can think of why is that they're either trying to weaken us or they want something and they figure they could black mail us.'' Phoebe informed Naruto of her thoughts as she waited for his reaction. She may not have been a straight A-student like her sisters, but her intellect was a bit more on the crafty side.

All people regularly saw was a pretty face, another party girl and Phoebe's own behavior at times did not help improve the image beyond that, but here and now with danger plaguing the lives of her and her sisters the reality of a false move resulting in the loss of one of their lives began to wake up that potential looked deep down inside. ''Wait a minute...'' realization flickered across Phoebe's eyes as she began to reflect on something. ''Prue in trouble, police involved...frame-up, this is just like with those warlocks.''

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Phoebe stumbled on. ''My God, why didn't we notice the similarities before?

''That's it...they're trying to get Prue arrested so they can blackmail us for our powers!'' Phoebe exclaimed before she quickly composed herself and gazed around expecting people's confused reactions ready to fire off whatever half-baked explanation came to her mind before remembering about Naruto's 'freaky ninja powers' as she dubbed them. ''So until then we know they won't kill us, until they attempt to get our powers.''

''Guess that meant they didn't have much fate in their associates or they planned on stealing the power from them than. So yeah, I guess you have this under control Phoebe. Maybe I should give you my big book of tropes and magic and let you do the planning for the next couple of weeks.'' he playfully suggested and winked at her.

''Well...I don't know about that.'' she reacted bashfully and looked down at the ground as she ran her fingers through her hair. ''It was just a lucky guess.''

''Well it was a hell of a lucky guess. Anyway we're going to need to get you some sort of charm or make a potion that'll prevent him from reading your thoughts. We have no idea what the full scope of his abilities are.'' getting up, Naruto extended his hand as Phoebe took it. She let out a soft gasp as that familiar sensation of having a premonition occurred.

Phoebe saw herself and from what she could tell she was a bit older, but still smoking hot if she could say so herself. She was sitting on the couch in the manor and in her arms was a baby. The baby had her brown hair, with a slightly lighter sandy shade with bright blue eyes and the most adorable button nose. ''Hey there Ladybug. I heard you were driving Auntie Prue crazy today. You're just like your daddy you know that...you little trouble maker.'' Phoebe said with a grin as she blew a Raspberry on the baby's cheek causing her to giggle.

''So I heard P.J. gave Prue a hard time today.'' a voice said from the doorway.

Phoebe looked up to notice it was Naruto, looking slightly older; mostly because he had grown a goatee of all things. ''Will you get rid of that thing already?''

''Oh come on...you know I went through a lot of hard work to grow this. ''Naruto pouted as he walked around to the other side of the couch. ''Hey there P.J.'' Naruto greeted the little girl who looked up at him and then started crying. ''Oh come on.''

''Two to one Naruto. Time for you to go shave.'' Phoebe replied as she tried to console P.J. ''It's okay honey. The scary man will be gone in just a bit.''

Naruto rolled his eyes at Phoebe's little joke. ''Make that three to one.'' added the young woman who tends to show up in Phoebe's other premonitions. Her hair was a little more grown out then from the last vision and there was a curl to it.

''Traitor.'' Naruto playfully replied as he sighed and hung his head. ''Fine...I'll go shave the blasted thing.'' he remarked, grumbling about traitorous women as he made his way to the bathroom.

''Premonition?'' Naruto's voice snapped Phoebe out of her daze.

''It...it was nothing. I mean whatever I saw happened so rapidly I couldn't see, but I don't think it has anything to do with our little warlock problem.'' Phoebe lied, hoping Naruto wouldn't press on. Phoebe decided that she would later on try and find out if there were any other good witches in the area that shared her power she could go to advice too.

''Alright, if you say so.'' right now the plan needed to be on track and Naruto figured he could just ask Phoebe about what she saw later.

Naruto with the Tiara in hand the blond made his way where the warlocks were staying. As expected of self-satisfying beings such as themselves they were staying in a rather posh mansion which either they took by murdering the owners or using their abilities to get their hands on the residence like they did the Auction House. His ears twitched as heavy footsteps followed him, the cool air of the night carried the demon's scent.

Dodging to the side Naruto moved out of the way of the Demon's attack. ''Don't fight it kid and I promise I'll make it quick.'' the muscular demon taunted him. The demon was wearing an open vest and tattered pants and looked like a steroid popping body builder.

''Funny...I was about to say the same thing.'' Naruto countered as he charged forward and slammed his fist into the gut of the demon causing him to double over. A kick swept him feet away, and he crashed into the ground like a fallen tree. She lay there for a second, clasping his midsection, then slowly stood.

''You don't want to do this. Trust me...'' Naruto informed the demon, his expression unreadable.

The demon let out a roar and lunged forward, sliding low, fists forming a defensive wall as her foot lashed out. His kick missed Naruto's shoulder as he dodge to the side as his hands hand clamped around his ankle and savagely twisted. The demon gave an involuntary howl of pain as Naruto's foot smashed into his chest, and he fell to the ground. Jamming his foot into the demon's chest to hold him in place Naruto took out an explosive note and placed it on the ground next to his face. Naruto ignored the demons threats and curses as he continued placing explosive notes around the ground. Luckily enough they were conveniently by a construction site so while the damage might cause some confusion it wouldn't warrant too much attention. Jabbing the kunai into the skull of the demon Naruto activated the explosive notes as he began to walk away as the Brute Demon was consumed by the fiery explosion. With the threat taken care of Naruto continued on his way to complete his part of the mission. He wondered how the others were doing.

Prue, still uneasy about letting Phoebe distract Rex went to meet with Piper to get her mind off of it. ''I still feel that one of us should back her up.''

''Prue I'm worried too, but we're always going to...have trouble.'' Piper substituted as she kept in mind that there were people walking around and they could overhear something. ''Our situation is going to call for danger and Phoebe wants to help and all things considering...''Piper trailed off as Phoebe and Rex approached them.

"So, what's on the dessert menu?" Phoebe asked, staying in character. With Arashi keeping an eye on Hannah and Phoebe keeping Rex busy Naruto would be able to plant the evidence without much hassle.

"Hey, how was the concert?" Piper greeted forcing a smile as Rex walked up behind Phoebe.

"The best. It was amazing." She sighed.

Prue's eyes flickered over Phoebe's dress. "Still recycling I see." Prue teased, narrowing her eyes playfully which Phoebe happily returned. Prue found she was able to muster some form of happiness while thanking about Rex's eventual vanquish.

"Thank you for taking care of things tonight, Prue. I really appreciate it." Rex spoke up, gaining all three sisters' attention. "By the way, how'd it go with the police?" Rex wondered curiously.

"Uh, well, they think it's an inside job actually." Prue admitted, leaving out the part about her being a suspect.

Rex frowned and looked away thoughtfully. "Do they? How disturbing." He stated, feigning feelings of shock.

"Okay, shop talk later. We're gonna grab a table, okay?" Phoebe stepped in as out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto coming in and she subtly made a head motion hoping Piper would pick up on it.

Piper caught the movement and nodded, looking around the restaurant. "Take that one by the window. I'll send, uh, Cindy over." Piper promised, pointing to her right.

Rex turned to follow Phoebe, but hesitated, turning back to Prue. "You're welcome to join us, Prue." He offered politely.

Prue forced a smile but shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll pass." Her eyes followed Phoebe and Rex through the crowd until they had disappeared.

''Hey...'' Naruto casually greeted causing Prue to jump slightly.

''What have I told you about doing that?'' Prue growled as she smacked Naruto in the shoulder.

''Sorry, it amuses me so greatly.'' he said as looked over to where Rex and Phoebe was and let out a growl as she saw Rex put his arm around Phoebe.

''You took care of the thing right?'' Prue asked as she followed his eyes to the duo.

''Yeah, now once tomorrow rolls around they'll finally be dealt with.''

The next morning rolled around and Prue was sitting in one of the large armchairs in the Conservatory reading the paper while Piper was sprawled out along the couch, talking on the phone with Arashi. Apparently he was working with Nicole and James on getting a search warrant.

"Good morning." Phoebe greeted. Phoebe's eyes caught sight of the large box of roses on the table in front of the stairs. "Wow, roses. Who are they for?"

Prue glanced up with a forced smile. "Guess."

''Ugh,'' Phoebe let out a discuss sigh as picked up the card. '''Phoebe, thank you for a lovely evening, the job is on its way. Rex.'" She read with a mocking monotone. ''Demon, Warlock, or human I swear some men can just be manipulative scum.''

''Well at least you didn't unjustifiably say all men were scum.'' Naruto added as he walked into the room. ''It's like, just because all your relationships failed doesn't mean all of the opposite sex is garbage, the obvious thing would be that 'you're' the problem and most people just don't want to accept that they're at fault or flawed.''

''Does he live here now?'' Piper asked as she pointedly sent Naruto a glance before turning to Prue, the recipient of her question.

''My place is being fumigated.'' he responded with a brief sad look. ''That and I made more cookies. White chocolate chip and basil cookies; hope you don't mind I just couldn't wait to try out this special secret ingredient a friend of mine sent me. '' he said as he glanced down at the watch. ''3...2...1...''

Detectives Andy and Darryl arrived at the address and apartment number that was Rex Buckland's place. ''Mr. Buckland!'' Andy knocked on the door. ''Mr. Buckland open the door! We have a warrant to search your apartment!'' With the missing tape mysteriously appearing on the detective's desk depicting the likeness of Hannah they had the evidence they needed to legally search Rex and Hannah's premises.

A woman's scream could be heard from the other side. ''Stand back!'' Andy shouted to the officers behind him as he took a few steps back and kicked the door open like a bad-ass.

As they piled in all they saw was an empty apartment with the exception of a young woman whose arms and legs were tied up by rope. ''Are you okay miss? What happened?''

''That animal...Rex Buckland did this to me. He told me once that he and his partner Hannah were done framing the Halliwell girl for the Tiara theft that they were going to kill me and frame her for that in case the Tiara thing doesn't stick.''

''Call an ambulance!'' Darryl ordered one of the officers as he crouched over to the young woman. ''Miss if you don't mind me asking...''

''My name?'' the woman interrupted. ''It's Allison...Allison Rom or Ally.'' she said as she let out a choked sob. Though unknown to the group Rex's apartment was the meeting place he had set for the Brute Demon to meet up with him so the demon could inform him of Naruto's demise.

Rex's astral form returned to his body to find Hannah sitting on the other side of his desk. "We've been set up!'' he shouted, his face contorting into race which took Hannah by surprise. From since the beginning of their relationship Hannah had rarely seen Rex furious and whenever he did get angry it even frightened her.

''What happened?''

''Those damn incompetent pigs stormed into my apartment where some blasted woman blabbed about us framing Prue and a bunch of other nonsense to implicate us. Not to mention the Brute Demon I sent didn't show up, so that damn blond and those witches probably know everything.''

''So that's it? We're through?'' Hannah asked, fingering her glasses with her trembling hands. ''Do you know what he'll do if we don't take care of the Charmed Ones tonight? Today is our last chance Rex!''

''Dear Hannah don't you know I always have a back-up plan?'' he asked as a sinister smirked formed on his face. ''We're not out of the game yet.''

At the police station Andy was going through the evidence. There were photos, numerous of them depicting either Hannah or Rex meeting or discussion with other people of interests who had disappeared. Andy was hoping that maybe once and for all he would have an explanation that surrounded the sisters. The time sisters were outside the photographer Stefan's building. Then he remembered looking on Prue's computer about the knife at the Spencer Estate crime and the innocent with the disappearance of the false bride and bridesmaids. And then it got weirder and weirder when they strange girl that found the cat appeared and with the popcorn in his and suddenly popped when the girl made a weird motion in his hand.

He knew it was illogical, he knew people regarded him as a loon for believing it, but deep down Andy always figured there was something out there in the world that couldn't be explained by normal means. Even with these blanks being filled it still didn't make sense to him. Why was Prue, her sisters, and their little friend involved? He could understand the involvement of Rex and Hannah in these latest incidents, but there were still at least two weird incidents before Prue joined Buckland's Auction House. That when they were together Prue was always distracted, late, and just plain cutting dates short. Maybe what Morris said after the feather incident was true and he was blinding by his feelings for Prue, but he couldn't shake the fact that the mysterious blond companion of hers had something to do about it. So when this was over he would undergo an off the record investigation.

Doing a search on the computer they acquired from Rex's office, which was part of the search warrant no records of Hannah or Rex could be found. So going to his computer he searched the database for unsolved murders within the last year.

He hesitantly typed in 'Webster, Hannah' on his database search. He took a sip of coffee as he waited for the search to finish. The page finally came up and on it there was a picture of an African American woman. "Why, Hannah, you've changed." Andy commented, quickly reading over the information of the real Hannah's death. An unsolved homicide. "Dead 8/20/98." He read aloud. He typed in Rex Buckland and eagerly awaited the search. The picture that showed up was of an older, balding man, his death also an unsolved homicide. "Died 8/20/98."

An Astral image of Rex appeared behind Andy who was about to call Darryl who was at the hospital with Allison taking her statement. ''You're going to have an epiphany! You will invite Prue Halliwell to Buckland to discuss some evidence that you found.''

At the Halliwell manor Naruto just got off the phone. ''Well that was Nicole. They haven't caught them yet, but the police are definitely on their trail. So when you girls are ready we can go and vanquish them now. '' he said as Prue's cellphone went off.

''Hold on a second!'' she held up her finger. ''Oh...hello Andy...uh-huh...can't it wait? '' Prue sighed, ''...okay I'll be right there.'' she said as she hung up the phone as the others gave her a curious look. ''Andy wants to take my statement. Something about me being a character witness.''

''But don't they have enough evidence?'' Piper asked, she was sure they planted more than enough evidence. While the whole thing left a bad taste in Piper's mouth who felt uneasy about fabricating evidence and all, due to the illegal nature of it all; the thing that made it easy to follow were the fact that warlocks were trying to kill her and her sisters, going as far as framing Prue and generally being the ones behind several incidents that nearly ruined many innocents lives and since they were going to be vanquished anyway she didn't feel the guilt she would have, considering many innocent people would be saved grief and lives would be spared because of their actions.

''Maybe he's just being thorough. It won't take me long so hold off on the vanquishing until I get back.'' Prue said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket off the coat hanger. More than anything Prue was looking forward to vanquishing Hannah who had been a bitch to her to day one.

''Well I guess I can get started on dinner,'' Piper suggested with a shrug as she got up and went to the kitchen.

''So...with those two busy you think we can work on my martial arts?'' Phoebe figured if they were just going to sit there and wait for Prue they might as well be doing something.

''Okay sure...'' he said as he got up and extended his hand to help her up. ''Just get into your fighting clothes then and we'll get to work.

The two of them moved out to the training area Naruto had set out. This time they were in the gym located next to the forest. Phoebe was in a white sport Bra Top with black lounge Capri pants with technical socks. On a bench sat a towel and a water bottle, both Phoebe found herself using a lot.

Phoebe sprang forward in a kick, shouting. A hand almost lazily clamped around her ankle and swung, sending her flying into a wall. Landing with a grunt of pain Phoebe panted heavily as she pushed herself to her feet. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she felt sore. When Naruto said he wasn't going to go easy on her because she wouldn't learn he wasn't kidding. Her stomach was still in pain where he elbowed her earlier, but she was determined to get stronger.

Rolling out of the way of another attack, she moved into a crouching position dipping forward slightly as she pushed herself forward using the upper portion of her feet and threw out a series of straight punches at his midsection. To her vast surprise, one of them connected, causing a grunt of surprise from Naruto. She began to jump back only for Naruto to shoot his hand forward and grabbed her wrist, sweeping her off her feet with a kick resulting in her falling on her ass. Phoebe let out a cry of pain as Naruto straddling her and threw a punch to which she closed her eyes and waited for the impact only for nothing to happen. She opened her eyes and she saw his face was only a few inches from hers as a grin was on his face.

''I win...'' he said as he got up and he extended his arm to help her up. ''Hope I didn't rough you up too badly.''

''Just my pride...and my wrist...and my ass.'' the last part she whispered.

''Aaw...want me to kiss it better?'' he asked as Phoebe's face heated up. ''You're wrist.'' he clarified with a cheeky grin.

''So you have magical kisses now?'' Phoebe asked with an amused grin.

Naruto snorted in response to Phoebe's question. ''I wish.'' he said as he glanced down at his watch. ''What is taking Prue so long?''

000

Speaking of Prue she had arrived per Andy's instructions about some evidence he may have found.. ''Okay Andy what the hell is going on?'' the whole time he had been rather evasive since she was arrived and she was being patient considering it was late and they were alone at the police station which in itself was odd. So when Andy pulled out his gun and aimed it on her Prue realized she had fallen into a trap.

''Hello there Prue.'' Rex greeted with a triumph grin as he stepped into the room.

"Rex." Prue whispered, her eyes narrowing in anger. ''I should have known you were behind this. What did you do to Andy?''

''I just convinced our good detective here to lend me his services for the moment.'' he could see the anger bubbling her eyes. 'Don't get too angry, Prue. You wouldn't want to cause an accident now would you.'' he said as he gave Andy the Hypnotic suggestion to hold the gun to his head.

''W-Wait...don't...this is between you and me Rex! Leave him out of this!'' Prue ordered, a murderous look forming in her eyes.

''I want one thing and one thing only and that's your powers of course. That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you and your sisters were the Charmed Ones. Then I waited to test your strength, to see how best to make my move and here we are." Rex explained.

"But why all the drama? Why didn't you just kill us and take our powers?"

Rex shook his head with a half-smile. "No, no, no. I have seen exactly what you can do when confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is this special spell in the Book of Shadows that strips you of your powers forever." He began, pulling out the power-catching lantern so they could see it. "And this device will capture those powers. Then you'll bring them to me." Rex ordered, passing it to Prue.

"Go to Hell." Prue retorted, not moving to take the lantern.

"Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. In return, I'll let your little friend here go. And don't even think about getting your little blond friend involved. If I even think he shows up then the detective dies. Well?" He held the lantern back out toward Prue.

Reluctantly, Prue reached forward and grabbed the lantern.

The Quarter was gathered in the conservatory as they discussed what they learned. ''"It's a relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers." Piper explained, glancing up from the book to look at Phoebe, who was closest.

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

Piper looked back down at the book. "I don't know, it doesn't say." She replied, reading over the page again for an answer.

"Well, then I say we flip to another page and find a spell that kicks Rex's warlock ass." Phoebe suggested enthusiastically.

Prue quickly shook her head. "We can't." Prue responded.

Phoebe turned to Prue with a look of confusion. "Why can't we?" She demanded.

"Because for all we know he's here, right now, watching us. And if we don't do exactly what he says, he'll kill Andy. All I know is that once we relinquish our powers the three of us meet him at Bucklands.''

"But we can't give up our powers without a fight. It's like giving up who we are, who we've become." Phoebe retorted, crossing her arms defiantly. ''I'm not saying we leave Andy to die, but let's be realistic, the moment were left powerless they'll kill us. These powers are gifts. Gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation. If we lose then then how do we protect innocents? Even worse we would be giving them up to evil." She continued desperately.

Prue ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she took several steps forward. "Don't you think I know that? I mean, how do you think I feel, Phoebe? I'm the one who got us into this situation."

"Prue, it's not your fault." Piper immediately replied, hoping to stop her eldest sister from blaming herself for a situation that was beyond her control.

"It's not." Phoebe agreed sympathetically.

''There was nothing you could have done Prue.'' Naruto pointed out. ''We just got to hope for the best.'' he said as the sisters let out a sigh.

Phoebe sighed in defeat. "I don't want to have to do this." She whispered.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice. All we can do is take a leap of faith and hope that somehow it all works out." Piper replied gently.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe soon found themselves sitting in a circle in the attic with the Book of Shadows opened to 'the Relinquishment Spell.' The sisters reluctantly joined hands and Prue began the spell.

"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

Piper was the next to speak. "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

All eyes looked to Phoebe, "Come on, Phoebe." Piper prompted.

"Okay." Phoebe sighed loudly. "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

White orbs filled the room as a heavy wind picked up. The pages in the Book of Shadows began to flip and the words disappeared. Three small white balls of light flowed into the lantern that was sitting on the edge of the table and the wind subsided.

"Look." Phoebe whispered, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows with every page completely blank, not a single word was on its pages.

Piper dropped her head into her hands and Prue looked away from the book that had become a major part of their lives the last few months.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Phoebe softly stated.

Prue grabbed the lantern. "Let's get this over with."

The smirking astral image of Rex faded. At Buckland's Rex and Hannah waited in Rex's office for the three sisters to bring their powers. Rex was seated on his couch while Hannah stood in front of him, looking excited.

"They're coming." Rex announced and Hannah's face split into a wide grin.

"Good." She breathed, dropping to floor onto her hands and knees. As she hit the floor, Hannah shape shifted into a panther. Hannah growled and moved a few steps forward.

"I love you too, darling." Rex replied, his eyes following Hannah.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe trailed out of the elevator, Prue was clutching the lantern. ''I really hopes this works.'' Phoebe whispered.

Rex stepped out from his office and slowly advanced toward them. "So you three have finally arrived. Powerless, I presume?"

"Where's Hannah?" Prue demanded, her eyes not leaving Rex though Phoebe glanced around nervously for the missing warlock.

"Lurking. That's what she does best." Rex answered. "Now, the lantern if you please." He prompted, holding his hand out and taking it from Prue's grasp. He sighed in triumph and the fact in his hands he was holding the fabled power of the Charmed Ones. Rex's eyes flickered over the Halliwell sisters. "It feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending." Rex slowly walked around behind the sisters cuing Hannah to come out.

The panther stalked out of Rex's office and heading for the sisters.

Meanwhile back at the manor Leo, Allison, and Arashi were there. The latter two both picked up a prepared potion. ''I hope you know what you're doing White Lighter.'' Arashi commented as Leo held his hands out over the empty pages and his hands began to glow. The golden light spread over the book and words began to reappear on the pages.

''I got this...you two just help the sisters.'' he replied as they nodded.

Allison grabbed Naruto's arm and orbed them out of the house.

Rex looked down at the lantern in his hands as the little white balls of light began to glow and leave the lantern. "No." He whispered as they moved back toward their respective witch. "Hannah, now. Quickly." Rex ordered as he knew if the sisters weren't killed quickly they would be vanquished.

Allison and Arashi appeared and quickly tossed a potion that erupted in a smokescreen. ''Now!'' Naruto shouted as the sisters jumped into action.

Throwing up her hands Piper froze the two warlocks and Prue used her power move Rex in front of Hannah. Moving out of the way they watched as Piper's power faded and Hannah landed on Rex, thinking that he must have been one of them snapped his neck.

She pulled back upon recognizing Rex and shape shifted back into her human form. "Rex, no." She whispered appearing horrified as she stepped away from his body. Her eyes flashed in anger and she glared at the Halliwell sisters. "What have you done?" She screamed just as she charged them only for Phoebe to throw up a kick and nailing Hannah in the back sending her reeling back. Before the Warlock could attack again she was lit ablaze by fire and smoke began to surround both Rex's body and Hannah. Hannah looked around, terrified. "Wait, it wasn't my fault. I didn't fail. He did. No, please, no!" She pleaded as they disappeared in the flames.

All three sisters stared at the spot where Rex and Hannah had been in shock and horror. "What the hell was that?" Piper was the first to recover enough to ask the question they were all thinking.

"I think you just answered your own question." Phoebe offered, biting her lip slightly.

''Oh hell! Andy!'' Prue suddenly remembered as she frantically began searching for him. Thankfully enough he didn't remember a thing. In fact that morning Prue was getting off the phone with Andy.

''Well we're clear. From what the police can gather the warlocks killed the Rex and Hannah, assumed their identities, and took over the auction house. Then they bilked it dry and tried to cap it off with stealing the tiara. Which was found hidden in Rex's office." as Prue explained what she learned Piper was flipping through the book of shadows.

"Spells, incantations, demon stuff. It's all here. Everything, just like before." she commented as she and her sisters were all gathered around the little table where they had left the book the night before.

"Thank God." Phoebe exclaimed. ''So how did you know a spell to get our powers back?'' all Naruto told them before he left was that him showing up would be the signal to attack and to just trust in him.

''Actually you should really think that Leo guy, not me...I didn't know so I asked him and he's the one responsible for getting your powers back.''

''Then I suppose we owe him our thanks.'' Prue added with a sigh. ''I sort of feel like an ass for firing him now.''

''Yeah well...he got over it, speaking of which.'' Naruto pointedly turned his head to the doorway of the other room where Allison walked in and began clapping. ''Bravo...magnificent performance by the way.''

''Thank you...'' the woman reacted bashfully. ''I'm just honored to be aiding the Charmed Ones.''

''Hey now, none of that hero worship stuff. Come take a seat,'' Piper said waving the woman over. ''You're part of our group now, so don't put us on a plateau or anything.''

''Speak for yourself! It's nice to be appreciated!" Phoebe threw in as she made mock self-gratifying poses like she was a stuck up nose. ''A Charmed One...I could get used to this hero worship.''

''Oh great,'' Prue started with a roll of her eyes. ''Last thing we need is for Phoebe's ego to swell.''

''Hey!''

They all left out a laugh at that as they decided to enjoy their victory...with cookies!


	15. Passionate Evening!

Charmed Kitsune

00000000

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000000

Author's Note

0000

If this chapter seems weird and disjointed then its because I had to edit a lot of stuff out and you have to find the complete version on another site.

00000000000

Story Start

0000000000

''What is with you and your unconventional dating ideas?'' Prue asked as she held onto Naruto's arm, trying not to lose balance and fall flat on her ass. Why did she allow Naruto to convince her to do this again? Oh yeah, it was because of those delicious cookies that she couldn't get enough of.

She was thankful for the fact that all the earning more training and exercise gave her excuse to eat six or seven, or maybe closer to a dozen cookies. They were just so damn delicious and if it wasn't for the fact Naruto ate his fair share of them she would ponder if this was some sort of master plan he had going? Upon pausing and realizing how crazy that sounded she realized she spent too much around the crazy one. At least she was reasonable dressed in a long sleeved black crop top with black trouser pants instead of a dress or skirt so she would end of flashing everyone when she inevitably fall.

''I'm a fan of doing things that are unusual. It's something that's stuck with me all these years."

''Considering your penchant to drive people crazy it makes sense.'' she teased as Naruto let out a low, playful growl.

''Hey, I'm more than just looks you know. I would think you of all people would appreciate my mind as well as my body." Naruto pouted as Prue let out a teasing awe and ruffled his hair.

''I know baby, but you got to admit after a hard day of working having something to come home and pretty to look at raises the spirits.''

A cat-like smile graced Naruto's lips as the fangs from his upper lip peaked out. ''You know Miss Halliwell you're lucky you have such an amazing ass...pretty nice rack too.'' he added as Prue swatting his head and playfully called Naruto a pervert.

''You're right...I'm thinking about what I would do if I got you alone.'' he whispered into her ear, grazing her earlobe with his lips while he was talking, sending a shudder down Prue's spine.

''Alright you horn-fox,'' Prue replied as she poked Naruto in the ribs. ''Let's get back to our date.'' she said as she looked into Naruto's eyes. There was a lot of playfulness into them as well as affection.

She was really nervous about making a fool of herself on the rink. Though when Naruto started doing the eyes she found herself reluctantly agreeing, but only if he swore that next time she got to choose when and where they went to which he agreed.

Naruto let go and skated a bit, turning to face her he let his hands come a rest on her hips as he steadied her, guides her as her arms came a rest on his arms. ''Did you think this was a good idea or wait...maybe this was an excuse for you to have to hold me the entire time?'' Prue asked him with a suspicion glance as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and made a 'meh you know' notion with his head and face. ''Once again...you're lucky you're cute.'' she said making his arms go around her, bringing their body into full contact, the roller skates giving Prue the height she needed to place her mouth directly against his.

Naruto let his lips glide over hers tenderly when he felt her tongue glide softly over his bottom lip he welcomed it as the two suddenly found each other's mouth more interesting than skating.

''Whoo get'er done!'' somebody yelled as the two broke the kiss and realized there was a small growing crowd of people staring at them. Including a mother covering the eyes of her daughter which resulted in both of their faces heating up as they realized they were practically grinding against each other.

''So um...'' Prue pressed her lips together. ''Let's get to skating now.''

''Yeah...'' he responded with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Halliwell mansion Piper was currently munching on another one of the cookies Naruto made. As Piper munched on another cookie she began to think about the similarities between Naruto's alter ego Arashi and her dream lover. The more she thought about it the hotter her body seemed to become. There was also the fact that the cookies weren't helping her mood either. These cookies were in fact delicious; Piper was glad Naruto was running them into the ground so to speak as it gave her an excuse to engorge on several of the tasty treats.

In fact since the early morning jogs started Piper found it easier to wake up in the morning and the fact she had more energy. Then there was the fact how easily Prue accepted her relationship with Dwayne, there was something she was holding back and Piper knew it. And the only way to do that was to corner the two them and get answer for the questions plaguing her mind.

''Oh cookies!'' Arashi said which caused Piper to pointedly look up at the blond who looked like a child staring through the glass display of a candy shop at candy he wanted.

''Want some?'' she offered, hoisting up her plate.

''Yes.'' he grinned as he hopped over the couch and landed on the cushion before eating some. As Piper watched Arashi eat the tasty treats she licked her lips and began fanning herself. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head, down her neck and disappearing into her shirt as it rolled down into the crevice of her breasts.

Like a confused puppy Arashi turned to Piper, wondering what she was staring at. Did she change her mind and want the cookies back? Well they were his cookies now. ''Hey Arashi there was something I wanted to talk to Naruto...well you about, but you two are basically the same guy right?'' she asked as he nodded.

"I am, yet I'm different in the since I was a different conscious as a result of an incident. Essentially I was a portion of Naruto's soul which was split off when sometime attempt to revive him in a previous life. Is there a reason you asked?

''I'll tell you in the minute. Why don't we go up to my room as there is something I want to show you.'' Piper couldn't remember the last time she felt so...naughty, but she was not complaining.

''Can I bring the cookies?'' he asked hopefully as Piper nodded. With that said Piper led the happy blond up to her room to work a few things out.

Piper dropped down to the bed, her shirt stripped and falling to the ground as Arashi began undoing the rest of her clothing. Undoing her front strapped bra Arashi gaze down at her perked breasts. They were about C so while it didn't make Piper an overwhelmingly busty she was still an attractive woman.

* * *

(Had to be edited out. Full unrated version will be on Archive of our Own)

* * *

After a few falls Prue found herself soon skating, but at a very slow rate. It didn't help that youngteens were skating by like little terrors from Hell which irked her about her own slow pace, not to mention she stuck to the wall so she could grab on to something in case she slipped. Though, as time went on Prue slowly became confident as she moved away from the wall and began to skate. If there was one thing Prue had in abundance then it was that legendary Halliwell stubbornness.

''You're doing great!" Naruto encouraged as he sped by with ease.

Prue let out a huff as she was determined to skate around the rink at least once. 'Give up' were not words often placed next to each other for Prue Halliwell. Since it was getting late most of the crowd had thinned out leaving mostly teenage and a few adults since it was a weekday and most of the children or adults had to get up early for school or work. As time went on Prue was slowly improving a bit as the rink became increasingly free. So when she once again fell flat on her rear she only got up again. A pained groan escaped Prue's lips as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. At this rate she might end up fracturing something. As Prue got up she noticed one of her roller-skate laces had gotten loose. Bending down, she went to quickly tie it to avoid it getting tied in the wheels to avoid any more injuries.

Naruto's eyes of course fell upon Prue's derriere. While the trousers didn't cling to her rear like a second skin like some of the young girls out there, flaunting off their bodies with tube top and skirts, Prue's curved backside was displayed quite prominently. Being his usual perverted self-Naruto went over to her, seeing an opportunity to tease her. His hands placed on her hips he rubbed his semi-hard crotch into her rear.

Prue spun around in shock as she felt a person against her. Seeing a mane of blond hair and grin, Prue let out a little huff as it was rather obvious it was her boyfriend. If another man had even been bold enough to attempt to grope her Naruto would have acquainted him with the floor. Seeing a moment to finally pay him back for all the times he teased her and ground her rear into his crotch causing the blond to let out a small cry as he began to harden.

''Looks like someone is rather sensitive.'' she teased as his cock began straining against the confines of his pants.

''Two can play that game.'' he said as he threw his hand around her waist, preventing her from getting away as his other hand fell upon her behind. He began groping it as Prue began biting her bottom lip to stifle a groan. Naruto was certainly bold and playful and quite honestly she enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed the fact that he teased her and had the potential to dominate her and it was nice for once. All her other relationships were either her will overtake her partner or a struggle for equality as personalities clashed, but right now it was back and forth in the sort of way that felt natural.

They pressed against the wall, Naruto against Prue as their lips found each other. Prue's head dipped back slightly as she savored the kiss. It was passionate and quite playful as her tongue explored her lips before Prue finally opened it and their tongues began fighting for dominance. Prue moaned against Naruto's mouth, one her hands trailing down his back and giving his ass a squeeze as his cock brushed against her glistening crotch.

Naruto's hand slid down her back and was about to slip into her trousers when Prue moved her hand to stop him. ''Not here...'' she whispered as she wanted them to be in a romantic location...without people.

''Whooo! Get'er done again!'' the same obnoxious voice from before shouted.

''Good idea!'' Naruto agreed with Prue as they returned their rented skates. Hopping into the car Naruto drove him to his mansion on 1409 Shutter street to his mansion. It was an old gorgeous Victorian style mansion with 6 rooms with marble floors and the ceilings were remarkably high with gorgeous chandelier, dark wood, 2 fireplaces, 2 long bars and a grand staircase.

Though Prue only saw glimpses of it as she and Naruto found tasting each other lips more interesting at the moment. Naruto found himself surprised when Prue suddenly attacked him, pressing against him against the bedroom door as she eagerly attacked his mouth, pushing her tongue inside his. Her hands found their way to his broad chest, playing with his top buttons. His hands found his way to her sides and spinning them around so that her back hit the door as her legs circled around his waist. Unbuttoning her trousers and zipping down the zipper Naruto found him hand slipping inside and groping her panty clad bottom.

Prue nibbled on Naruto's lips as her trembling fingers began hastily unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest. Moving her hands up and outwards she removed his shirt, which he pulled his arms forward to drop as he used his torso to pun her against the wall. Prue's fingers trailed along his pecks as she writhed against him as he placed gentle kisses against her collar bone. Moving his right hand up Naruto slid her top down to just enough so he could kiss the top of her breasts.

''Let's go inside.'' he suggested as they moved from the door and slipped into the room. They both dropped to the bed, their first object of business was removing Prue's top revealing her bra covered breasts. Naruto began kissing along her cleavage as Prue moved to her side so Naruto could undo her bra. When her breasts were finally free Naruto's tongues raked across her harden nipple, going from breast to breast with every few flicks as his other hand began sliding her trousers down so they her below her thighs.

An hour of intense love making ensued. Pure ecstasy coursed through Prue as juices wet the comforter.

The two of them then got under the sheets and cuddled together. ''I hope you don't have any regrets. I mean we did kind of jump into this kind of fast.'' Naruto said as he gently rubbed Prue's arm as her head nuzzled against his cheek.

''No...everything was perfect. It was so just spontaneous...no plans, schedules, or worrying. It was just so relaxing, in fact ever since you entered my life and Phoebe returned I found myself relaxing more.''

''Hhm I see...so who's been relaxing you more?''

Prue looked up at Naruto and repressed the urge to roll her eyes. ''It's not a contest Naruto and quite frankly you did grate my ass during the initial part of our friendship.''

''Among other things I hope to do as well.''

''Do you always have to make such perverted quips?'' she asked as the blond chuckled.

''Sorry Prue, I was just teasing you.'' he said as he began laying sweet gentle kisses on Prue's neck. ''Let's just hope your sisters don't need us anytime soon.''

* * *

Jolting up, Phoebe was damp with sweat and other juices. Turns out it was another wet dream. 'But...no, that felt too real. It felt like I could sense Naruto's sensations as well and I had the same sort of feeling I usually do when I have a premonition. I need to speak with someone about these...visions? Maybe that witch Naruto introduced us to Tanjella may know something? Either way I can't keep obsessing over my sister's boyfriend. It's not right or healthy and I can't bear the thought of messing up my relationship with Prue now considering the progress was making.'

Phoebe decided to go down stairs and check to see what time it was. Though when she noticed Arashi and Piper were in the kitchen she wasn't all that surprised.

''Oh hey Phoebe! Pi and I are practicing some potion making? You up to heading to Tanjella's shop and picking us a few ingredients?''

Phoebe replied with a sure as she figured the cool air would do her some good. So while Phoebe was out the two continued studying potions and during that time they found themselves munching on some cookies and well...foregone conclusion.


	16. The Return!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Author's Note

0000000

I am looking for artists that can draw and are willing to draw pictures and scenes I describe. (No commissions-I don't have money right now.) So if you know someone who is willing to draw for free and have time then PM me.

00000

Story Start

000000

Naruto and Prue made their way up the mansion steps. It was getting late and Prue would have to get up early so she could be at Buckland's to meet her new boss. With the news of the owner and one of his aides being imposters, further investigation revealed a lot of money was skimmed off of illegal sales and stolen merchandise leading to a lot of controversy and the Auction house reputation heavily damaged. In fact it was dangerously becoming close to be sold off to another company for way below its value with all the employees being fired.

''You know, maybe next time all four of us should go out.'' Naruto suggested as Prue scrounged through her purse for her keys. '' Your sisters and I...a tour around my mansion and maybe going for a dip in my pool...and that's totally not an excuse to get you in a bikini or anything.'' Naruto suspiciously denied, but the grin forming on his face gave it away.

''With all that energy I'm surprised you can even get tired." she said as she finally found her keys and began unlocking the door.

"Well with all the free time I have I couldn't help but develop many hobbies. After my mentor Hagoromo thought me the art of Traveling I needed something to occupy my time. After a while I picked up things like reading, cooking, and other things. Trust me if you met me when I was a teenager I can honestly say I was rather clueless, but after all this time I had I couldn't help but pick up some things you know. Like for instance, I now know more about shoes then any man should.''

''Cute, can cook, is rich, and knows about fashion. I'm surprise you're ever allowed to leave the house.'' she replied as the door opened and they walked in.

''Aren't you forgetting something?'' a new smirk forming on Naruto's face as his eyes dipped down slightly.

''Pretty big but I've seen bigger.'' Part two of Prue's teasing payback had officially begun.

''Hey!" Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly. ''My size is proportional to my form. I'll have you know when I'm channeling chakra all of my abilities are improved a good ten if not a hundred fold." '

''Wha?'' Prue turned to Naruto with a disbelieving eye narrow as she watched his face to see if he would do any special spasms, mouth twitch, or any tall-tale signs of lying. She had to suppress the need to ask him as a small shutter went down her spine and she went about controlling. 'Prudence Halliwell control yourself! The possibility of out of this world sex is not going to make you into some drooling nymphomaniac. You're too classy for that.'

''And I even have this thing where I can make my tongue grow to at least seven inches. It's a left over side effect of some of my past abilities. Unfortunately quite a lot of them initially were permanent but so many alterations left my body unbalanced so I had to create bodies and sealed away a lot of those abilities in them, but thankfully the tongue thing stayed and...'' Naruto was cut off as Prue clapped her hand over his mouth. For a moment he was wondering what was wrong until he saw her reddening cheeks and annoyed look.

Suddenly he jerked away when he heard a moan. ''What was that?'' Naruto asked as he began walking away and following the noise.

''Naruto?'' Prue followed the blond as he trailed through the foyer and made way to the kitchen.

He could hear the sound of whimpering and shallow breathing and what he saw surprised the hell out of him.

''Piper!'' Prue cried out alarming her sister and Naruto's alter ego who were having sex in one of the dining area chairs. Prue was more surprised by the fact that Piper was doing something of this nature in the kitchen then the fact she was having sex.

''Oh my god!'' Piper hopped up and ran out of the kitchen completely embarrassed as she went about putting on her clothing.

''And you...put that thing away. We need to talk.'' Naruto told...well himself as he face palmed. Arashi sheepishly placed his cock back into his pants as Naruto disapprovingly shook his head. ''What the hell is wrong with you? What are you hoping to happen? Did you even think how you were going to hurt her when…"

"Don't give me that hypocrite!" the copy angrily snapped. "After all whose initial feelings do you think I'm acting off of? Then again you would have happily ignored her feelings to make things simpler right?"

"And that gives you the right to get her hopes up?" he angrily hissed at his clone.

"I wanted some measure of my own happiness before I disappeared. " Naruto paused as he grew quiet. Their consciousness had been bleeding the past few days and the other was going to cease to exist soon enough. "You love her as well. When we made love it wasn't my name that she cried out. This isn't my life to live or my face to keep, but please, I plead with you of one thing before I disappear. Don't break her heart." He said as he shot a glance in the direction Prue and Piper went.

Prue was more perturbed then actually upset by what she saw. She didn't have a clue that Piper had any romantic interest in Naruto at all. Though now seeing a part of her lover being involved with another woman, let alone her sister was bringing about an issue of sharing that went beyond borrowing a car or clothes.

''When...when did this start?'' Prue calmly asked as a piercing silence had filled the air after a minute.

''A few months ago I started having these...dreams or at least I thought they were dreams. They started to become more vivid and real and that's when I came in contact with...him. We couldn't trade names in the dream; it was as if there was a barrier stopping us. As time went on I couldn't help but notice the similarities between the dream walker and Naruto…" she trailed off as the sisters looked to Naruto who entered the room. ''Maybe he could be the one.''

''I'm sorry Piper, I never realized my manifestation was doing that. I suppose, I think he wanted to find love during his last few moments. The process that resulted in him being born was a botched ritual and ever since then we have split psyches. I guess trying to suppress my attraction to you manifested in Arashi resulting in well…this."

''Why...why didn't you tell me?'' the hurt in Prue's voice was evident. This felt far too familiar to the men in her past relationships keeping something from her. While she was missing some details from what she could put together there was a part of Naruto that was in love with her sister and that wasn't something she could ignore.

Naruto turned to Prue and rested his hand on her leg. ''Because all I saw at the moment was you. I didn't want you to feel like that my feelings for you weren't genuine. You have to understand Prue in my time I've come to meet many people and lived and grew up on their cultures. Before then I only had a few meaningless strings or in the rare case or two a Polyganous relationship and this world and current era aren't very welcoming of that type of relationship. I never meant to hurt either of you. Though despite Arashi's behavior I don't see him concealing his identity in fact I can't see why in any way or form you two wouldn't be able to reveal your names."

"Do you think…do you think someone was interfering? I mean, if Arashi is only a piece of you, wouldn't it make him more susceptible to manipulation?" asked as she felt some dread growing in her stomach.

''Well who or whatever they are need to stay the hell out of our business!'' Prue angrily tossed out. ''We have the right to live our lives as we please, not just some puppets who dance at the pull of a string at someone else's leisure.''

"Don't worry Prue I won't stand by and let this happen." Naruto assured as he placed a hand on her back and kissed your cheek. ''Following destiny has never been my thing. A person makes their own destiny and those who tell you otherwise are stuck in the old ways...but...then, where does that leave us?'' he said indicating the situation.

Piper tried her best to hold back the guilt but she couldn't. Letting loose a choked sob she began to tear up. ''I'm sorry Prue...'' she knew that it wasn't her fault that she and Naruto were romantically involved through their dreams, but when she willingly slept with Arashi despite learning about Naruto and Prue's relationship she began feeling sick to her stomach. Remembering how terrible she felt when Phoebe had made out with her eight-grade boyfriend all those years ago only for her to turn around and do something like this to Prue. 'What the hell is wrong with me? How could I? How could I do something like this to my sister?' her guilt did not dissipate at all when Prue when over and pulled her into a comforting hug, letting Piper's head rest on her shoulder.

''It's okay...I'm not upset Piper.'' despite telling her sister this Prue was a little upset and somewhat jealous. But holding a grudge against Piper wouldn't solve anything. She knew how much of a kind and loving person Piper was and would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. It was that same unfortunate kindness that led people to walk all over her much to Prue's annoyance.

''I'm sorry Pi...'' Naruto moved to sit on the arm of the sofa. ''This is just as my fault as yours. Arashi, my feelings for you and my choices in the matter should take equal blame so don't beat yourself over this.''

Seeing the love in Naruto's eyes for her sister Prue came to a decision. ''Piper, if there is anyone who deserves to be loved by someone it's you. I might be insane for suggesting this, but if you're willing then we can share Naruto..'' Prue gently offered, stroking her sister's hair.

''W-What?'' Piper sniffled as she looked up. ''Are...are you serious?'' Piper began to wonder could she really accept this arrangement. The whole thing still seemed so weird despite everything she learned on the subject. This also would change how she pictured her future would play out. Her dream, the nice house, perfect husband, two kids, and the white picket fence deal was her dream. It was like her fantasy first time of room filled with flowers and candles which followed with endlessly 'I love yous' and the most gentle love making scene that only the most romantic of minds could conceive. So when Prue proposed they share that was yet another shock to her system.

''It's not conventional I know but...you can't control who you fall in love with. Besides we were always thought to respect other people's culture and ideals as long as they were non-violent and didn't hurt anyone or repress them. I'll admit doing this…sharing the same guy isn't something I'm suggesting lightly. We still have quite a few issues to work out and I do know from what I shared with Naruto already is a happy and rather stable relationship and I know he'll treat you right. In other words we could see if this type of relationship can really work.

Piper used her palm to wipe the tears from her cheeks. ''From warlock to ghost to Hybrid. They say third time's the charm so I better cash in my chips now before I end up attracting the devil or something.'' (1)

''Well Miss Halliwell,'' Naruto started and kissed Prue's cheek. ''...and Miss Halliwell,'' he kissed Piper's forehead. ''I should let you two turn in as you both have work tomorrow. It's been a rather emotional evening so it might be best to pick up another time so we can sit down and work things out."

''Speaking of...where's Phoebe?'' Prue asked as Piper suddenly remembered that the youngest was out shopping.

Shopping unfortunately ended and a demon attack began. Phoebe found herself being flung into a dumpster in an alleyway. She was beginning to wonder if she and her sisters had a demonic version of cat-nip rubbed into their clothing and something. Getting up she threw a punch that cracked into the demon's skull sending him a few steps back. With her leg arm positioned at her side and fist balled up she punched him in the gut sending him into the wall and let out a series of punch into the demon's gut but it approved ineffective as he laughed it off.

''Oh you're feisty...you have a lot more fight then the others,'' he remarked as he swung his arm and knocked her back into some trash cans causing its contents to spill out. Bad enough she was probably going to be killed, but did she had land into spoiled milk and half eaten Chinese food?

''I'm going to enjoy cutting you up.'' the demon said pulling a butcher knife out of his trench-coat and rubbed his tongue along the blade. Tossing the knife up he cut it at the grip as he pointed downwards.

Using her other hand to wipe the blood from her mouth, Phoebe clutched her side as she forced herself to her feet. Just as the demon was about to charge a fireball collided with his face sending flying down the alleyway into more trashcans sending alley-cats and rats running.

''Who the fuck are you?'' the demon asked as the silhouette of a young woman was outlined in the darkness.

''Your end...say goodbye,'' the cocky young woman said remarked as she formed a fireball and tossed it at the demon, but it missed as the demon shimmered away. ''Damnit!'' the young woman hissed as she turned to Phoebe.

The young woman let out a gasp and rushed to her. ''Phoebe! Are you okay?''

''Do I know you?'' Phoebe asked as the person felt so familiar.

''Well you should. You helped saved me after all.'' the young woman remarked with a grin as she helped Phoebe to her feet.

It took Phoebe some time but she finally recognized the girl. ''Aviva?'' Phoebe asked, pleasantly surprised. Aviva hair had grown out some and she lost that small bit of chubbiness she had, not to mention a lot of the dark make-up she wore was done away with in exchange for her natural beauty.

''Yeah...thank goodness I was here. Are you sure you're okay?'' the young girl asked as she looked Phoebe over.

''Yeah, I'm okay. It's just my pride again...and my hair. I'm going to smell like tuna for weeks.'' She joked with a sigh. ''I just hope the ingredients I dropped are still good. Hey why don't you come back to the mansion? I'm sure Piper and Prue would be glad to see you.''

''I'd love too...but I have a demon to track. Can we meet tomorrow? Say around noon at my place? We can go out for lunch.''

''Okay...'' Phoebe replied as a smile formed on Aviva's face. With the young girl's help Phoebe was able to quickly gather up her things.

''Y-Yeah, alright...'' Aviva's finger twirled through her hair. ''I'll see you then.'' Aviva said as Phoebe got into the car. Phoebe took one last glance at Aviva who waved her off then disappear into the darkness of the shadow cast by a nearby building thanks to a busted street light.

'I guess I can put off meeting with Tanjella's friend until Sunday. It'll be nice to see how Aviva has been doing all this time. Maybe she can teach me how to do that thing with the fireball because I need to start winning some of these fights.'

During the drive Phoebe couldn't help but think of the premonitions she had been having over the past few months.

''Concentrate...concentrate...concentrate.'' Naruto whispered in her ears as his hands were wrapped around her, his hand around hers. A small sphere began forming in her hands, but the closeness of his body made it hard to focus. ''Ignore all distractions...focus on the goal and seize it.'' the sphere became as large as a baseball before dispersing.

''I can't seem to get it!'' she said with a sigh as she felt hopeless.

''You'll get it,'' Naruto encouraged as she felt his arms around her torso. ''And when I do I'll reward you with something nice.'' he said as his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

Those visions, they came before Naruto and Prue came out as a couple so Phoebe still had hope. Though when they did Phoebe figured the visions would stop but they didn't.

Sitting on his lap the two of them were cuddled up on the couch watching her favorite movie, 'Kill it before it dies!' as they were feeding each other forkfuls of chocolate cake.

''Do we have to watch this again? I swear we watch it every-time it...'' he was silenced as Phoebe kissed his lips.

''Come on babe...do it for me? You know this is my favorite movie.''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''You just want to drool over the main character.''

''Aaw...you know you're my one and only.'' she cooed as she kissed cheek. She noticed bits of hair growing under Naruto's chin. ''Looks like you'll need to shave in a week or so.''

The growing amount of visions led to Phoebe growing increasingly guilty. With these combined with the dream Phoebe couldn't help but come to the conclusion that somewhere down the line Naruto and Prue broke up and she inevitably pursued him or vice versa. The thought that she would do that after she and Prue were improving their relationship after the Roger debacle didn't sit well with her. Either way she would have to see if there were someone other than Naruto she could talk to about her premonitions.

Phoebe walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She started brushing her teeth and while thinking about last night's attack. She looked at the bruise on her arm in the mirror. She let out a sigh, so much for beauty never being tarnished reaching over to grab the Crest toothpaste Phoebe's hand accidentally brushed against Piper's mouth wash.

Naruto and Piper were in a club of some sorts and working. Piper was carrying a huge heart made out of flowers over to the bar. She notices a small bunch of flowers lying on the bar.

''Who are these for?'' Piper wondered aloud as she looked up at the blond who was currently grinning.

''For you of course...there is a note inside.'' he informed her as she pulled out the little note and read. Upon finishing it Piper smiled and rolled her eyes.

''You're shameless...you know that?'' she said as she placed two fingers against his forehead and gently prodded it. ''Anyway how is Prue doing with her scavenger hunt?''

''Not to well...not that she would ever admit it. Her pride wouldn't allow that.'' the blond said as he continued to grin. ''Now...'' he started as he wrapped an arm around Piper's neck. ''...now about that thing I brought up the other night.''

And with that the vision ended just as abruptly as it began. 'What the hell is up with this power of mine? What is with all these visions and what do they mean?'(2)

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Piper and Prue were both enjoying a cup of coffee. ''Morning,'' Phoebe greeted as her two sisters mumbled a morning.

After a relatively quiet breakfast that consisted of buttered toast and coffee Prue looked up and noticed Phoebe's injury. ''What happened? Did someone attack you?'' immediately jumping into over-protective big sister mode Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm to assess her injury.

''Look I'm fine...it was just a demon attack!'' Phoebe began to explain to be cut off by Piper.

''Just a demon attack? You could have been killed! What happened? How did you get away?''

''I got a little help...'' and then Phoebe continued explaining about how Aviva saved her and that they were having lunch later on that day. Despite her misgivings about Aviva, Prue knew that the young girl wasn't evil, but initially misguided and having another witch ally would be helpful all things considering. She could only hope for once they would have a few days to themselves without something occurring to derail the momentary peace.

0

Chapter End

0

1\. This is a little end joke that hints at the Phoebe x Cole eventual source of evil thing and the nonsensible popularity of Piper x cole pairings. Quite honestly I don't see in any shape or form how this could work without making one or two of the people involve moderately out of character.

2\. And yes there is a reason Phoebe is having all these visions. But probably won't be explaining why until two or three seasons for now unfortunately.


	17. Determination and Revelation!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPruexPiperxPhoebex?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Story Start

000000

"Carver" a name that was quickly growing in infamy throughout the San Francisco circle areas was tossed into the wall. ''No wait...please...give me another chance.'' he pleaded as he tried to stand up, his body twitching in pain from the assault as he tried to steady himself using his hand.

The other figure that was attacking was an older man, with russet colored hair and facial hair. He was a little on the short side, about 5'3 to 5'4 which made him tossing around the five foot nine carver look ridiculous to anyone who was unaware of his background. He was wearing a leather jacket, pants, with a black turtleneck and gators. This particular demon wasn't well known for his fashion sense. ''I gave you a simple mission kill Phoebe Halliwell and you failed to kill a witch who only has the power of premonition meaning she is useless in a fight so explain to me how you managed to fail this simple mission?"

''I was attack by another witch! She threw fireballs and...'' like a blurry image the other demon zipped over and hoisted Carver up by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

''Don't toy with me Carver,'' the demon growled as his gripped tightened around the taller demon's neck. ''Good witches can't use fireballs! Try again.'' the demon in leather demanded as his gripped loosened slightly and Carver dropped down to the ground like a watch.

''I-I'm not lying...she was wearing black and looked real young. I'm telling you the truth Diriel, the witch was tossing fire balls and everything.''

Diriel took in the information as he was contemplating whether or not to kill Carver. ''You have one week to hunt down and kill both of them. I will grant you the power of Power Negation and that's it. Fail and I'll feed you to the Crocodylin.''

''I-I won't fail! I swear it!'' Carver said as he hurriedly got up and shuffled on his way.

000000000000000

Aviva waited nervously for Phoebe to arrive. It had been weeks since they last met and now that they were hanging out for lunch and Aviva couldn't be more excited. ''You'll be happy if you give it a chance." Those words were spoken with such finality and Aviva didn't want to say good bye. She wanted so much to visit her but her sensei forbade contact on the grounds the distraction would detract from Phoebe's training. In fact the previous night when she approached her sensei with this knowledge of accepting and making the date without his consent she expected to be punished, but he merely shrugged it off and told her to have fun. Though confuse, Aviva wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So she studied herself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She was wearing a black, flattering pencil knit skirt with an elastic waist that hit just above the knees and hugged her shape along with a fitted, red sleeveless crop top featuring a mock turtleneck that emphasized her growing bust. 'I think I got everything together.' she thought as she checked herself to make sure she didn't have on too much make-up.

Thankfully she had already broken in her Paisley Flower Cut-Out boots so she didn't have to worry her feet being in pain. Spritzing a little perfume and checking to make sure her breath was nice Aviva grabbed her purse and went on her way to meet with Phoebe. It didn't take her long to spot Phoebe out. The Charmed One was wearing a light blue Unisex Tri-Blend Tank with Light Wash Indigo Jeans which was quite the snug fit on her along with Easy Spirit 'Motion' Leather Comfort Lace-up comfort shoes.

Phoebe walked over to Aviva, trying to ignore the pain her body was in. Considering she was thrown into a dumpster with the force she did it was a miracle she could walk.

"Aviva, how are you?" Phoebe grinned at the girl before grabbing her and pulling her into her arms, completely forgetting her pain.

Aviva eagerly hugged Phoebe back as she took in her scent. ''Good...things have really picked up. My Aunt and I no longer fight and I picked up a cool power which you saw last night.''

''Yeah, that's good to hear. Prue and Piper say Hi by the way how come you haven't dropped by?'' Phoebe missed Aviva. It was nice having someone closer to her age she could talk magic with.

''I wanted too...I really did but...'' Aviva hastily started before remembering her duty. ''I've just been busy with life, but I really did wanted to see you.'' she awkwardly rambled on before having caught herself and feeling embarrassed. ''So about lunch...'' she wanted to change the subject and as soon as possible.

''I noticed you changed...'' Phoebe noted allowed. ''You still wear dark colors, but less make-up and your clothes are less...gothic. I bet all the boys in the neighborhood line up at the door to ask you out?'' Phoebe teased the younger witch with a slight nudge.

''Y-Yeah...I guess so.'' the younger witch seemed to react. Boys were nowhere near her radar. Aviva tried so hard to convey her feelings only for most of the day to be awkward. ''Huh?''

''I asked you if something was bothering you.'' Phoebe couldn't help but notice that most of the day Aviva had been rather distracted. She was hoping to catch up with Aviva but the young girl had spent so much of the day quiet Phoebe began to wonder if she did something wrong. So when Aviva invited Phoebe back to her apartment she figured that her friend might finally start opening up.

''I'm sorry...'' Aviva responded as she chewed on her bottom lip.

''What's wrong? You can tell me Aviva.'' Phoebe gently prodded as a shiver coursed through Aviva's being from the older witch's touch. They were currently sitting on the couch and enjoying a cup of green tea Aviva had brewed to take the edge off.

''I...I...'' Aviva could feel the thump of her heart growing quicker and quicker in her chest as she swallowed. She knew that if she didn't say anything now that she would chicken out. Aviva pressed her lips against Phoebe's much to the latter's surprise. Her body refused to move as Aviva wrapped a hand around the back of Phoebe's head as she deepened the kiss.

Phoebe let out a soft whimper as Aviva's other hand came a rest on her hips. 'T-This is wrong.'' Finally regaining her senses Phoebe pushed Aviva away, feeling confused about these weird sensations that the younger girl brought out of her. Phoebe wasn't sure how to feel and she immediately latched onto anger. ''Aviva! What the hell?''

''I...I'm sorry.'' Aviva said as she realized she read the wrong symbols. ''I...I thought.''

''You thought I was...gay?'' while Phoebe was quite flattered by Aviva's attraction to her, she had always identified herself as one-hundred percent hetero-sexual. 'B-But before...could...could I?'

''It was stupid!'' Aviva chastised herself. ''I know you have this guy you liked, but I couldn't help how I felt and I thought...I thought...I didn't mean...'' Aviva let out a choked sobbed as tears threaten to fall. ''Please don't hate me?'' she desperately pleaded when Phoebe caressed her cheek with her palm.

''Oh sweetie...'' Phoebe gently said as she could practically feel Aviva's turmoil of emotions. ''I don't hate you...I'm just...surprised!'' she tried, as the younger witch wiped the tears from her eye with the back of her thumbs. ''I'm not into that sort of thing. I hope you understand.'' Phoebe gently let Aviva down as she nodded.

''I'm so sorry Phoebe. It's just that I look up to you and respected you. I want to be like you and become a powerful witch like you. And you've been so kind to me and you're just so beautiful and amazing. My inspiration these past few weeks have been you and I hope one day I'll be in your league.''

Though, this touching scene was soon interrupted when the door was knocked off its hinges with the perpetrator falling down to the ground with it like a complete dumb-ass.

''You!'' Aviva hissed as she hopped up from the couch and formed a fireball. ''Just what I needed a chance to blow a little steam off.''

Carver merely smirked and waved his hand as the fireball from Aviva's hand disappeared. ''Looks like the ball is in my court now witch.'' Carver taunted as Aviva let out a snarl and charged him. Pulling out a knife Carver flung it at Aviva who narrowly dodged it, being nicked on her neck.

''You're de..'' Aviva's eyes shrunk and she went pale as she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

''Aviva!'' Phoebe cried out as she moved to help the unconscious girl only for Carver to grab a lamb off the table and throw it at Phoebe and for her to duck out of the way.

''I wouldn't worry about her Charmed One! Once I kill you I'll get the fame and recognition my art deserve! The torture and silent expression of the living body the greatest of all master pieces!" Carver ranted with a twisted grin.

''You sick fuck! I'm going to make you pay!'' Phoebe shouted as she went about attacking the demon. Her efforts though were proving ineffective as the demon dodged her attacks and went on the offensive. One punch

ineffectively grazed his cheek as his fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her following by a feet sweeping her off her feet and sending her crashing to the ground. Phoebe let out a choked cry as the demon stamped on her chest and placed pressure on her foot.

''Can't have you moving! It really messes with the cutting when the subject moves about. '' he said as Phoebe struggled against his foot.

'Why...why am I always the one being tossed around? Why...why can't I do anything?' the situation felt hopeless as Phoebe felt the strength leaving her.

'' It's just that I look up to you and respect. I want to be like you and become a powerful witch like you. And you've been so kind to me and you're just so beautiful and amazing. My inspiration these past few weeks have been you and I hope one day I'll be in your league.'' Aviva's head echoed in Phoebe's mind as she realized if she gave up now then Aviva would be killed as well.

She then remembered some of her own words. ''It's about time I start winning some of these fights." Phoebe bent her leg just enough so she could angle it and thrust it enough to kick Carver in the sack causing him to yelp and stumble back. She thank god that she got into Yoga years ago and was quite flexible.

Moving up to her feet Phoebe threw forward a punch at Carver nailing him in the cheek causing him to stumble back against the wall. Fear and panic were reflecting in his eyes displaying how much of a pathetic coward that he was one that preyed on young women incapable of effectively protecting themselves. He tossed up his hand and tried to do whatever he did to Aviva on her to no avail. Throwing her left hand over her right hand which balled up into a fist Phoebe jabbed him in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Throwing her hand on the top of his head she brought it down and her knee up with impressive force as she broke his nose and quickly grabbed the back of his clothing and tossed him forward to the ground.

Picking up the same knife that was used to disable Aviva, Phoebe stabbed the demon in the back of his head as the demon let out a pained well as he exploded in a show of black wisps and fire leaving behind not a trace. ''I love it when they clean up after themselves!''

Phoebe was thankful that Naruto's nurse friend was staying in town a few days and was able to cure Aviva of her poison, but the girl was going to be spending the next week or so resting as the poison was flushed from her system. ''Are you sure you're feeling okay?'' Phoebe asked the young girl as the youngest of the Charmed Ones was currently sitting on her bed, going through want ads and speaking to Aviva on the cell phone. After speaking with Sandra, a fellow witch whom Tanjella introduce her to Phoebe learned just how rare the gift of Premonition was among regular witches. In fact the gift was almost exclusive among oracles and seers as there had been a recent war within a past few centuries between the sides of good and evil with evil taking a more bold route and risking the bulk of their numbers to eliminate as many as good oracles as they could just to give their side the edge during the next war. ''Okay I was just checking. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you okay? Talk to you tomorrow. Bye!'' Phoebe said as she hung up the phone. Since it was still early she figured she would go and see what her sisters were doing so she would have something to amuse herself.

Not bothering to knock Phoebe opened Piper's door and walked in. ''Hey Piper do you think...'' the last thing she expected was to see Naruto and Piper sitting on Piper's bed and sharing a sweet, tender kiss. ''WHAT THE HELL?'' She shouted as the two of them broke apart and jumped up in alarm. ''Y-You two...you were...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?'' she demanded as she shot Naruto a nasty glare. Crush or no crush there was no way in hell Phoebe could come to the conclusion that Piper of all people would willfully fool around with another person's lover. It wasn't in her sister's DNA to do something like this. So obviously Naruto must have 'attacked' her or something of that nature. Well not really attacked but more or less kissed Piper and tried to initiate something.

''What happened?'' Prue asked as she hastily dashed into the room, almost knocking Phoebe over. ''Demon attack? Warlock? Don't tell me we have to deal with ghosts now?'' she asked as she kept her robe closed with her hand and with her current state of dress and towel in her head it was obvious she was either in the bath of shower.

''Well I just caught our sister and that guy making out!'' Phoebe informed Prue as she expected her sister to launch Naruto into the wall or out the window.

''You two couldn't even wait fifteen minutes could you? Naruto I understand...he's a hopeless pervert, but you Piper...really?'' she asked as the two let out a sheepish shrug, feeling like they were teenagers being caught fooling around at the dressing down they were being given to the point Naruto didn't even correct Prue on her pervert comment and proclaim himself to be a lecher.

Phoebe looked at the two and then Prue and then back and forth as the most glorious 'what the fuck' expression formed on her face. In fact she couldn't even form the words and throw her hands up in the air.

''We'll explain Phoebe...just give me time to get dressed. 5 minutes okay?'' Prue informed the youngest who quite frankly was wondering what the hell was going on.


	18. Curse of the Urn! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

00

There is quite a bit of writing in Charmed that is just plain annoying and one of those is the use of Arbitrary Skepticism. The sisters have a bad habit of scoffing at anything they haven't encountered and it got worse every season. Quite honestly that is what we call Plot stupidity/Idiot Ball or whatever you want to call it. Sometimes you have to wonder why people don't question this. And if they do why did the authors not rewrite it?

I guess they were going with the trope that Viewers would be morons and if you throw some fanservice out there and action they wouldn't notice it. Probably explains all the annoying black and white morality in the later seasons.

As for Paige I already have the start of her character arc started so don't worry, but like I said I am asking for ideas. And I also got another original episode points written down so if you have some monster you want to see, or characters you want to come back you have to review as I am not a mind reader.

And for those who have noticed I'm going to avert another annoying Trope. Bad Powers does not mean Bad People. Another one of the annoying things about post season four. And the person portraying this is Aviva who is using fire based powers, a power which is specified demonic but is not evil. Powers themselves are not necessarily evil, but the intent of its users. Well with the exception of a power that is fueled by hate...that's obviously evil.

Blondes are evil? Hhm I might play around with that as many blond witches in the show always end up being inadvertently evil and slutty.

Another thing is the annoying thing of the sisters not recognizing when one or the other is obviously possessed. You should be able to recognize the sibling you spent most of your life with is acting differently. For those who studied and know about the life of the girls okay. For those who don't...no excuse.

Two-Fair Share (Not a Trope) - I always felt like Chris got the shit end of the stick...just to have the shit end. I mean he was born from the same parents and fit the prophecy...so just because he wasn't born first he isn't this great chosen one. Also it actually would have been interesting if they stuck to what was established. While the Wyatt being a boy (a son never being born into the family line) was a shocking swerve to that specific universe, I'm sure it felt predictable to us audience members/viewers and I am quite disappoint(ed) that we never got to see much of little Melinda.

EX: Don't worry, some canonical plot points and plot arcs will make their appearance. In an interesting way.

Conflict Ball-Will try to avoid that when possible.

Anyone remember when the show mentioned Timing, feeling, and phases of the moon being a part of magic. Does anyone else sense an original episode?

Remember when the wasteland beast was killed? Was the consequences of that ever touched on? No...well it will be in this fanfic.

For those who know a lot about Neopaganism and Wicca feel free to tell what you know in a review or PM.

Another Thing not touched upon. The cost it would take to maintain the three-story Victorian manor with a yard in an Francisco, a very dense urban area with some of the most expensive real estate in the country. Even if you try to hand wave and say The Powers that Be did something so the Nexus would be protected then why couldn't they...I don't know...step in during later seasons when the world is close to being destroyed, or the incident with the Avatars and the countless other incidents throughout the series? Probably not going to touch upon it all that much, but maybe some mentioning of the situation would help.

If the Elders were so omniscience that the word marriage had to be avoided when Piper and Leo were trying to get married how could they not notice one of their angels knocking up his charge? And you're telling me that not once Baby Paige orbed or anything like that? Why wasn't this elaborated on more...then again considering the obvious ass-pull of Paige's existence. And damnit why didn't the Powers That Be tell the sister Cole was possessed. Needless Drama is needless.

Informed Attribute: Phoebe being a great advice columnist. Won't be such a informed attribute here.

If there is anything else that needs to be covered it will be later. Other than that enjoy the story.

00000

Story Start

0000000

In Cairo, Egypt on an unidentified date three men were scouring about the perimeter of an Egyptian mansion filled with artifacts. One of them had picked up a large rock easily three times the size of his fist and punched through one of the glass windows of the mansion. Reaching inside of the door he undid the lock and pushed the doors open.

"I Told ya' piece of cake." He confidently told his companions as the right door was pushed aside and all three of them stepped in. All three men looked to be in their twenties to thirties, Caucasian, lantern jaw and average built with dark hair. They were all dressed in clothes one would expect of a tourist or a casual worker who spent much time in Egypt; clothes tailor made to prevent too much heat absorption.

"Let's just do this and get out of here." One of the other men decided, glancing over his shoulder nervously. It was obvious that he seemed uneasy about the whole thing.

The man who broke upon the glass let out an annoyed huff. ''Clay, Relax. I told you, no one's home. The owner is dead." the first man told his companion.

The third man made him way towards Clay and pat him on the shoulder, effectively gaining Clay's attention. "Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn." He ordered, as he briefly gestured to the door with his other hand as he went and joined the first man.

Clay stayed behind and watched as the other two men walked into a nearby room. He shifted nervously and glanced around the room and tried to remain calm.

When they were out of ear shot, the third man; the shortest of them with the darkest hair grabbed the taller man to get him to stop so he could ask his question. "Clay doesn't know, does he?"

"Why spook him? He'd probably believe it actually was the curse that killed the old man." The other man replied with a shrug as he turned and continued his search for the object they came to pilfer.

"He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley. In the bathroom of an airplane." The shorter man reminded his companion as he too continued the search for the urn.

Wesley turned back to the other man in disbelief. "Don't tell me you believe in that crap?" Wesley asked the man with veiled annoyance.

"Do you think I'd be here if I did?" the man quickly retorted before his eyes caught sight of an urn upon a side table.

"Is that it?" the man asked with a slight nod of his head as he pointed out in the Urn. It was a rather old vase composed of gold and blue symbols and an image of a priestess on its size. The vase itself was mostly blue as well.

"That's it." Wesley announced, running up to the urn and picking it up off the table. As soon as he touched it the

Egyptian picture on the side of the urn, away from the two men, began to glow. "You see any scorpions around, Palmer?" Wesley joked, looking around them pointedly.

"No, just dollar signs." Palmer laughed. "Let's go." He decided as Clay came running up to them. As they turned to leave the picture on the urn floated in the air in a swirl of golden dust for a few seconds before it disappeared, unnoticed by the thieves. Though they did notice the sound of a card pulling up and look for a place to hide.

Moments later two guards entered the house as the three thieves hid behind a some large plotted pants just in time to avoid them.

"Should've never let you guys talk me into this." Clay muttered, his eyes following the movements of the armed guards.

Wesley turned back to him. "Shut up." He ordered, though his voice harsh but soft so as not to alert the guards. "We'll split up and meet in San Francisco. Give the urn to your friend and hock it right away." Wesley continued, passing the urn to Clay.

Clay made a move to get up, but was stopped by Palmer grabbing his arm. "Don't you think about ripping us off 'cause I'll find you." Palmer threatened before letting go of Clay and allowing him to run off. Palmer followed suite and ran off in another direction.

Wesley waited a moment before taking off in a third direction. He pulled to a stop when he noticed the golden dust forming in front of him, blocking his exit. It fully formed into a woman and his eyes widened in shock and fear. "Whoa. What are you?" Wesley demanded sharply.

"I'm the guardian of the urn." She replied cryptically, taking several steps forward.

"The what?" Wesley asked as the guardian touched her ring and then Wesley's chest. "Hey, what are you doing?" Wesley tried to move away, but didn't move fast enough as a large spider appeared where she had touched him. He screamed in pain as the spider bit him and in moments he had fallen to the ground, still writhing in agony.

Palmer had come back, upon hearing his friend's yell, to see what was going on. He stopped behind the plants where he could just see Wesley through the leaves.

The guardian of the urn watched as Wesley slowly died. "You are being punished for your greed…"

She explained, her eyes then flickering to where she knew Palmer was hiding. "… As for your friends..." She trailed off pointedly as Palmer took off in another direction.

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in San Francisco too who would become involved in the situation were trying to diffuse the current one mounting. Phoebe couldn't help but feel hurt by tonight's events. Even if Naruto wasn't hers and she agreed with Piper to compete for him and when that didn't work and the blond went for Prue she did her best to move on, but some force out there wouldn't let her. Between his presence and those damn chaotic premonitions she couldn't make up her mind. This whole time she was feeling guilty at the possibility of becoming involved with a guy who was with her sister, this entire time beating herself up over the thoughts and secretly craving the possibility of a relationship with the man that plagued her thoughts all that turmoil now seemed to meant nothing when her sisters decided they were going to share the same guy.

''How...how did this start?'' Phoebe finally asked in a faint and airy tone as she tried to understand. Hopeless Romantic Piper and the very serious and semi-traditional minded Prue pursuing such a relationship boggled her mind.

''Arashi…Naruto was my dream lover!'' Piper slowly started, her uncertainty was evident in first glance along with how uncomfortable she felt. One wouldn't blame her considering how tense the atmosphere was. ''I intimately got involved with Arashi and after talking about it the three of us decided to give it a try. It's not like we're just jumping into this Phoebe. We're trying to see if this will work as it's one thing to say or assume something when you yourself never give something a chance or willing to, but it's completely different when you give it a chance you know.''

''But the same guy?'' Phoebe knew she was being a tiny bit hypocritical because of that little incident at that one college party with the guy and the other girl; also that other one with the two guys which soon became just those two guys as she was left out...something that caused her to shutter and she didn't like to think about. 'Polygamy? Having to share time and love with other women? How could they stand not being the center of his world? Is really fair to give your entire heart to someone when they wouldn't be doing the same?'

Seeing the stunned look on Phoebe's face wasn't going to fade anytime soon Prue decided to speak up. ''It's tough to understand Phoebe, but at least try too. It's like coming to terms with our wiccan heritage and the fact that many people would find it unbelievable and strange. Many religious fanatics would be barging up our doorstep ready to exorcise the evil witches and such, if they knew the truth. The way they were raised religiously to accept such things as evil is the same way we were raised with a monogamous mind-set to relationships. There are those who aren't going to change their minds on how they view this sort of thing and honestly why should we live for them? Why should we live for their approval when it's our life?''

''And this makes you happy? The three of you?'' she slowly asked as she tried to wrap her head around it.

''Indeed Phoebe. I care for both of your sisters and there is just something in both of them that draws me to them. Something special that really calls out to me.'' as the words left Naruto's mouth Phoebe couldn't help but feel so low. That victory over carver could only elevated her self-esteem so high. After weeks of feeling the odd one out because of her lack of combat ability now she was being left behind when it came to a romantic love life. 'Something special...' that statement, Naruto's assurance that there was something special in her sisters and not her cut her pretty deep.

''So once again I'm left on the side-lines huh?'' she bitterly remarked as the others recoiled from the tone.

''Phoebe...'' Piper called out to her softly. ''It's not like that at all...'' but before she could continue Phoebe lashed at her.

''I don't want to hear it Piper! What is it about me that people just dismiss? I mean for fucks sake I'm supposed to be one of the damn Charmed Ones and even our enemies treat me like I'm a joke half the time. I mean unlike you I can actually stand up for myself!'' Phoebe harshly snapped at her sister.

''Phoebe!'' Prue all but shouted, ''You apologize to Piper right now! You have no right to say that...'' but before Prue could further assert her older sister dominance Phoebe's emotionally charged state won out.

''Oh don't even start with me Super-witch!'' she venomously spat as Prue recoiled in shock. ''It's always about Prue isn't it? The Greater glory of Prue! Prue the great protector! Prue the responsible one! Prue the strongest one while I was the screw-up! Even when I was honest and sincere you always had an image of who I was in your mind. Too bad it took the incident with Roger before you opened your eyes. I mean you chose the words of a man over your own sister! Then again no one is perfect right?''

''Phoebe...'' when her name was said it wasn't a shout or a gasp of surprise. It was a simple, gentle call that caused Phoebe to froze in mid-rant. Her eyes locked with Naruto's and she saw one thing...disappointment and that more than anything broke her heart. 'Why? Why do I care so much? Ever since I was a little girl I always felt like something was missing. That I forgotten something and when I look at him it feels like it's on the tip of my tongue. Why am I...why am I not good enough?' her eyes began to be stained by tears. ''...why am I not good enough?'' she whispered as got up, ignoring her sisters cries for her as she stormed out of house.

''Why aren't you doing anything? Naruto you have to do something to stop her before she ends up getting hurt?'' the desperation in Prue's voice rose with each word as she grabbed onto to sleeves of Naruto's shirt.

''She'll be fine.'' Naruto assured Prue who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

''How the hell can you say that? Didn't everything she said just go over your head?'' she moved in front of him to look into his eyes. She was startled by what she saw. Naruto looked...crest-fallen.

''She's hurt Prue. Various emotions have welled up inside of her and she is unsure of herself. When she cools off she'll be ready to talk with us.'' he said as he went to join Piper on the couch who was still a bit shocked.

''My own sister thanks I'm a doormat. What does that say about me?'' Piper wondered as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

''She didn't meant what she said Pi...she was just angry.'' he said as he rubbed her arm in a comforting fashion. ''Though if it makes you two happy I'll go after her.'' he said as he got up and followed Phoebe out the door.

Phoebe found herself in the bar knocking back her sixth martini. Unlike her sisters who were social drinkers Phoebe was a bit of a party girl had her share of alcoholic beverages. 'God...what is wrong with me? Why did I say that to them?' Phoebe sulkily thought as she rest her cheek on her hand as she trailed her finger along the rim of the glass.

''A Shot of Vodka! And keep them coming!'' a rather stressed voice said followed by the sound of a wrinkled hundred dollar being placed on the counter.

Phoebe looked up and recognized the man. ''Clay?'' Phoebe spoke up, surprised to meet one of her exes.

The man turned to her, a bit startled he turned to the person who called his name and was just as surprised to see her there. ''Phoebe? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York City.''

''Yeah well as you can see I moved back. Anyway, last I heard of you, you were traveling the world.'' This meeting was a nice little distraction from tonight's earlier incident.

''Yeah well I decided to come back in town. Since I'm back in town and you're back in town maybe we should get together sometime...you know for old time's sake. That is if you aren't seeing anyone?''

Phoebe hesitated for a moment and then answered. ''Yeah...I would like that. So what have you been up to?'' She decided that no matter how many premonitions she received she would do her best to push down those feelings for the sake of her sisters. After catching up a bit the two of them decide to meet up for a date tomorrow night.

With Phoebe more than a little tipsy when Naruto found her he teleport them both back to the mansion. The blond then told them good night as he left the sisters to discuss things out. ''I want to say I'm sorry...'' Phoebe immediately apologized before her sisters could say anything. ''I was way out of line by what I said; everything was in anger and frustration and...''

''Just forget about it.'' Prue cut her off, it was getting late and everyone was feeling more than tired. Considering they had training in the morning she wanted this whole thing behind them and out of the way. No amount of yelling was going to change things and the best they could do is to try and work out their issues over time instead of expecting everything to magically fix in a single night.

''Well I want to say that whatever you all want to do it's up to you. I mean all three of you are consenting adults and if Naruto makes you happy than I'm happy.'' after Phoebe profusely apologized a few more times the sisters made up and decided to put the whole situation behind them.

After a two mile jog which left the sisters a little winded it was time for personal training with Phoebe undergoing the usual martial arts instruction that left Prue and Piper to focus on their offensive powers. One day they focused on that and the next day they focused on physical condition.

Phoebe was being instructed in doing the Dynamic Squat exercises to help with her power, agility and flexibility this exercise specifically targeting her legs and core muscles. (1)

With Prue, she had to practice snatching rocks that Naruto's clones hurled out of the air with Telekinesis and hurl them at the bulls-eyes of archery targets Piper was freezing hers in the air. And when she was getting that pat down it was time to move on to the next time.

Suffice to say the sisters were slowly getting used to the schedule as they were finally getting into a groove since the whole business began. Later that night Phoebe was practically running down the stairs trying to put some finishing touches on her make-up with Piper just behind her.

"New York Clay? That Clay?" Piper demanded as she jumped down the steps two at a time to keep up with Phoebe's pace.

Phoebe gave the slightest of nods, trying to appear nonchalant as she ran a hand self-consciously through her hair. "That's the one." She replied, not looking back to face Piper.

Still surprised, Piper brought up something Phoebe mentioned in the past. "You said you never wanted to see him again." whatever the incident was that occurred Phoebe wouldn't talk about it.

"Ancient history." Phoebe admitted with a soft laugh.

"Six months?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Phoebe reached the bottom of the stairs and finally turned to face her pestering older sister.

"Five." She corrected absently. Phoebe stopped just in front of Prue, who was listening to the conversation with raised eyebrows, trying to figure out what Piper and Phoebe were talking about. "He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was traveling or something."

Prue frowned and decided she need a little more direct information. "Who's Clay?"

"Nobody." Phoebe answered immediately, not really in the mood to explain everything to her eldest sister.

Piper glanced from Phoebe to Prue with narrowed eyes. "Her ex-boyfriend. The musician. She met him when she was working at the Rainbow Room. You remember?" She prompted.

Prue thought the information over and shook her head. "No, I don't. Nobody told me." She replied to Piper before turning to Phoebe curiously. "They hired you at the Rainbow Room?"

Phoebe nodded a little smugly, but Piper answered before Phoebe could. "Yeah, she was the hostess until she started working at the Chelsea Pier." Piper continued to explain for her elder sister's benefit when it became obvious that she didn't know anything.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at their continued conversation. "Okay, can we talk about this later please?" She interrupted as the doorbell rang. "A lot later. We're just friends, that's all." She assured her older sisters, slowly taking steps toward the front door. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" Phoebe asked self-consciously, smiling widely for her sisters.

"Yes." Piper lied.

"Oh…" Phoebe murmured, rubbing her teeth frantically with finger as she went over to open the door to meet Clay when they stopped in the doorway of the Conservatory.

"Phoebe." Clay greeted softly.

"Hey." Phoebe breathed she greeted him with a enthralled look.

From inside the room the other two sisters heads craned to the side slightly as they watched their sister become practically smitten in seconds.

"It's really good to see you." Clay finally managed to reply, his eyes flickering over Phoebe.

Phoebe laughed a little in agreement before stepping forward and allowing herself to be pulled into a friendly hug. She jerked slightly as she was thrown into a premonition.

She and Clay were in bed together, kissing passionately.

Phoebe slowly pulled back a large smile on her face and her hand brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Clay looked at her curiously for a moment. "You okay?" He asked.

Phoebe nodded slightly. "Uh huh." She assured him before remembering her sisters behind her. She turned back to introduce Clay to them. "Ooh." Phoebe whispered, her thoughts invariably thinking of her premonition.


	19. Curse of the Urn Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000

Story Start

0000000

"What else don't I know?" Prue questioned from where she sat next to Piper at the bar. Prue was leaning casually against the counter while Piper was working on the books in front of her.

Piper sighed softly before looking up at Prue. "Prue, don't take this personally, but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental." She explained, glancing back down at her work.

At the thought Prue laughed a little. "Oh, that is so not true." Prue denied while Piper dropped her pen and raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Prue frowned thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true…" She allowed. "I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy."

"People don't like to dwell on things that end badly." Piper replied.

Prue looked at Piper in disbelief. "Yeah, well I wish my past relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was…"

"…Talking." Piper interrupted Prue's list. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her older sister.

''What did I miss?'' Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Piper. ''Besides Prue being a snoop about the wine part.''

Prue scoffed at Naruto's statement. ''Oh and I suppose you using your nose to smell it doesn't count as snooping.''

''Don't listen to her Piper!'' Naruto started dramatically as he grabbed Piper by the shoulders and pulled her to his side. ''You know that black magic she do.'' he added humorously, purposely using incorrect grammar. (1) ''She has ways of making you talk...very, very sexy ways. Maybe in the future they would involve leather?'' Piper burst out laughing as Prue let out a growl and picked up a pink sugar package and hurled it at their direction as it just missed hitting the both of them. ''Though really, you seemed concerned about who Phoebe dates.''

''If you knew about Phoebe's dating history you would be to.'' Prue responded to his question, but paused and thought about it. ''Do you know about Phoebe's dating history?''

''No not really.'' he honestly answered. ''I had other things going on in my life you know.'' he teased as he took a gulp from his ice-tea.

''Anyway can you blame me for peeping? If I'm not told I get worried and when I get worried I have to be creative.''

"Stop worrying about her, Prue. She'll be fine." Piper soothed. There was a clinking of glass that alerted Piper of one of the bartenders dropping his tray of glasses and without casting a glance toward him, she threw her hand out freezing the room. "She knows what she's doing." Piper added while Prue stared at her in surprise. "Watch that entrance. Make sure nobody comes in." She ordered, pointing to the front entrance before walking around the bar toward the bartender.

Prue's mouth had dropped at Piper's uncharacteristic use of magic. She followed the bartender's frozen gaze to a blonde waitress that was passing by.

Piper grabbed the glasses out of midair, placed them on the bar, and straightened the bartender's tray. She quickly sat the glasses back on the level tray and the room unfroze. The bartender stumbled slightly, but Piper was there to steady him. "Whoa Doug take it easy."

Doug looked at Piper gratefully, his gaze flickering from her to the waitress. "Thanks, Piper. I hope Shelley didn't see that." He murmured, watching as the waitress disappeared into an adjoining room of the restaurant.

Before Piper could say anything, Prue spoke up, still staring in disbelief at Piper. "What was that?" She demanded.

"What?" Piper asked, a little surprised by the demand in Prue's voice.

Prue made a motion with her hands that imitated Piper's freezing motion. "That. You know, the guy, the glass. Do you do that often…" There was pause for dramatic effect. "...Freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say everybody?" She clarified with narrowed eyes.

''Oh lighten up.'' Naruto came to Piper's offense. ''I'm just glad all that training is paying off. Though yeah, that poor Doug keeps dropping things and the alternative of freezing instead of repeatedly ordering glasses is much more cost effective.''

"Well, then maybe you should just fire him." Prue pointed out.

"Mmm… The owner wants me to actually threaten to fire me if I don't, but Doug's just going through a hard time right now. Shelley, the waitress, just dumped him after six years of dating." Piper replied, sounding sympathetic.

Prue sighed. "So what you're playing cupid at the risk of your own job?" She prompted.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Doug loves her. He even bought an engagement ring and everything, he just waited too long to ask. So now he's a wreck." Piper elaborated.

"Still, you can't just keep, you know…" Prue trailed off, making another hand movement that mimicked Piper's freezing. "… freezing in order to protect him." She pointed out, nodding in Doug's direction.

"I know." Piper responded before changing the subject again. "So are you still going back to Bucklands?"

Prue looked confused but nodded slightly. "Yeah. That's where I work." She reminded Piper as if she had forgotten.

Naruto looked up curiously. "Hmmm… I just figured after everything that happened with Rex and Hannah that you would be hitting the classifieds.''

"Well, if we don't save the auction house I might have to. Rex…" Prue began to reply, but trailed off as she was side-tracked by Piper throwing another hand out freezing the room as Doug had tripped while carrying a bunch of plates past Shelley. "…bankrupt." Prue finished with a roll of her eyes.

"What were you saying?" Piper asked, currently ignoring Doug for the moment to turn back to Prue curiously while Naruto shook his head.

Prue glanced thoughtfully from Piper to Doug and just smiled. "Never mind I gotta go." She announced, grabbing her stuff together. She turned to Naruto with a pleading look in her ice blue eyes. "I need your help.'' she stated as Naruto gave her a questioning look.

''Let me guess...you want me to go and shadow your new boss to make sure he or she isn't a demon or something.''

''Thanks...'' she said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

''Or is that a cover for office quickie?'' Naruto decided to ask as he couldn't help him.

''NARUTO!''

Phoebe and Clay were walking through the park as Clay divulged some of what he had been doing. "I wish you could've been there, Phoebe. You would've loved Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, Nile River, camel taxis. It was amazing."

Phoebe glanced at him in disbelief as soon as he mentioned camel taxis. "You rode a camel?" She asked with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey, they're friendlier than some of the cab drivers I met, believe me." Clay countered lightly.

"Can't imagine they're faster." Phoebe shrugged, looking back over at Clay.

Clay smiled in silent agreement and a silence fell over them."You were right to leave me." He suddenly stated as the silence was broken.

"Ooh and the conversation turns." Phoebe joked to hide her nervousness about breaching this subject.

"No, I'm serious. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it. I know that." Clay continued.

"Clay…" Phoebe interrupted, looking straight ahead instead of at the guy beside her.

Clay held back a chuckle. "What? Too much, too soon?" He guessed.

Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Yep." She laughed and he quickly joined her. Phoebe glanced

down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Clay. "Look, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but why are you here with me now?" She finally asked.

"Why, can't a guy visit?" Clay wondered with mock innocence.

"Yeah, but you're not just a guy…" Phoebe pointed out, playfully hitting him with her purse.

"…You're Clay and Clay comes with strings attached." She finished.

"I never could hide anything from you." Clay admitted with a chuckle.

Phoebe rolled her eyes in a good nature manner and turned on him. "Actually, you could. That was one of our problems, remember?" She reminded him.

There was a moment of silence before Clay confessed his presence. "I picked up this urn at an overseas market thought it might be worth something."

"So you want me to get Prue to help you because of the auction house." Phoebe stated as much as asked.

"Guilty." Clay conceded, glancing hopefully toward Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Phew. For a minute there I thought you were here to win me back."

"No, Phoebe. I think too much for you to believe you're still interested." Clay assured her, halting the walk so he could face her. "Look, it's no secret. I've been in some trouble, gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, I can make a fresh start." He explained while Phoebe watched him thoughtfully. "Hey, think about it. Please, Phoebe."

Meanwhile at the Bucklands Auction House Prue walked into her office only to stop upon seeing another woman looking through Prue's filing cabinets.

"Hi." Prue greeted politely though her eyes were narrowed slightly in suspicion.

The woman glanced up from the files to look at Prue before looking back down at the files. "Oh, hi, you must be Prue." She stated, not bothering to introduce herself.

With no other response being offered Prue prompted. "And you must be…?"

"Claire. Claire Pryce." The woman answered finally stepping away from Prue's files to shake hands with Prue. "The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging or not. I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty." She explained, waving her hand in the direction of Prue's filing cabinet.

Prue nodded in understanding. "Yes, well, Rex and Hannah weren't exactly qualified."

"Obviously that is why Bucklands is in such dire straits." Claire moved around Prue's desk, allowing Prue and Change Name to move back behind it. "To be honest with you, Prue, I don't know anything about auction houses and I know even less about art, but what I do know is the bottom line. If we don't move $1.2 million dollars' worth of inventory at the auction tomorrow, I'm shutting the place down." Claire announced, while Prue exchanged a look of confusion with Change Name.

"Excuse me, did you say tomorrow?" Prue asked, startled by the amount and the dead line.

"Did I stutter?" Claire replied in a snappish manner.

Surprised by her boss's attitude Prue was silent for a moment. "With all due respect, you don't just decide to throw an auction, okay. You need advance notice, a catalog, buyers." Prue pointed out as politely as she could.

Claire nodded, smirking slightly. "Then it looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you, doesn't it?"

Prue stared after her in disbelief as Claire turned and left Prue's office. After a moment Prue turned to where Naruto who ended his invisibility. ''So anything?''

''You mean besides being a bit of bitch? No...nothing. No demonic aura and she has the scent of a human.'' he said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. ''Now about that office quickie.''

''Will you stop that,'' she playfully smacked his shoulder. ''In case you weren't paying attention I have a full day of work and...'' Prue let out a cry as Naruto picked her up and placed her on her desk as he moved between her legs. He began laying kisses on her neck and began pulling down her neck. ''I said no okay.'' she added as Naruto stopped which surprised her.

''Well...you said stop didn't you?'' he asked as he was slightly confused. ''Did you want me to or not? Damnit woman you can't send a guy mixed signals you know that messes us up.'' he said as he randomly rest her head on Prue's chest. ''I need to be rocked to sleep.''

''What will I ever do with you?'' she asked with an amused look.

Naruto opened his mouth but then changed his mind with a shake of his head. ''Too easy.''

''We're not interrupting something are we?'' Phoebe's voice drew their attention as they hopped apart. Phoebe, followed by Clay, came into Prue's office. Phoebe glanced back at the doorway before turning back to Prue with a wide smile. "Who was that?" She asked pointing back toward where she and Clay had ran into Claire.

"The new sheriff." Prue answered, assuming they were talking about Claire.

Clay stepped forward, bringing the urn forward as well. "Hey, Prue, and...I don't believe we met." He greeted.

''Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto.'' he introduced, forgetting to say his first name first.

''Oh...nice to meet you Nay-ruh-toh!'' Clay said extended his hand as Naruto took it and shook, all the while Naruto was having murderous thoughts. He really hated when people butchered his name like that. For heaven's sake it wasn't that damn hard to pronounce.

''Naruto, Clay...'' Phoebe introduced.

"Hey Clay. What's up?" Prue wondered as she discreetly tried to fix herself up. She was going to have a talk with Phoebe later about dropping by without calling, especially with guests.

"Uh, favor…" Phoebe began, reaching out and taking the urn from Clay. "… Clay was hoping that maybe you could sell this for him." She explained, placing the urn on the desk just in front of Prue.

Clay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I picked it up at a market overseas."

Prue narrowed her eyes at his choice of words. "Picked it up? Does that mean you bought it?" She questioned, a little disbelieving. Her eyes flickered to look at Clay for a hint of a lie, but a grunt from Naruto distracted her. Quickly glancing at his face she could tell she wasn't the only one that was suspicious and was glad Naruto was on her side.

''So Phoebe what sort of topic were you guys talking about resulted in artifacts?'' If he recalled Phoebe said she hadn't talked to Clay since she left New York, and when Phoebe arrived Prue was working at the museum so Clay shouldn't have known about this.

''Well Clay brought up the Urn I mentioned Prue worked here so here we are.'' Phoebe immediately countered, as Prue's suspicion was bad enough and adding Naruto's on top of it was not something she felt like dealing with.

'How did he know to bring up selling the urn when he was with Phoebe? I don't know what's going on but this guy is lying to Phoebe. Why on earth would he get it appraised here instead of New York where it would be cheaper instead of paying for a trip to San Francisco?'

Naruto and Prue's eyes met for a moment. With a slight nudge, urging her to work her magic she decided to drop it for the time being.

"Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, 24-carat, a lot of lapis looks to be from Egypt." She began.

"Exactly, that's where I was traveling." Clay admitted with a nod.

"These etchings are quite interesting, very unusual." Prue added, tilting the urn around for a better look.

"You think it's worth something?" Clay asked curiously.

Prue sat the urn back down on her desk, looking thoughtful. "Oh, well, I would have to determine the urn's origins, its previous owners…"

"Oh, can't you just skip a step or two?" Phoebe interrupted in a pleading tone.

''Your sister could lose her job,'' Naruto spoke up. ''After the whole Rex and Hannah debacle this auction house has already taken a hit in its reputation.''

''He's right...I really can't risk losing my job considering our...situation so I'm going to have to check on the object.'' Prue continued sounding at least a little apologetic.

Phoebe turned large, pleading brown eyes on her eldest sister. "Come on, come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do...?" Phoebe looked away thoughtfully before jumping back around with an idea. "...I will cook you dinner!" She offered enthusiastically.

Prue laughed, giving into her little sister's pleading. "Oh, don't threaten me. Fine, I'll see what I can do." She promised

"Hey, thanks. Thanks a lot." Clay appreciated.

"Is she the best or what?" Phoebe asked rhetorically, pulling Prue into a hug.

Prue watched as Phoebe and Clay linked arms and left. Prue and Naruto exchanged a glance and both spoke as one, ''I don't trust him.''

''I knew it!'' Prue spoke up, feeling anything but triumph. ''So what don't you trust about him?''

''It seems like he knew about your job change before he should have known. You were working at the Museum when Phoebe arrived and if she hadn't talked to Clay since then, that could only mean he purposely searched for someone in the field and someone came across your name and realizing you were Phoebe's older sister saw an opportunity. That and he took the more expensive route of getting the Urn appraised here than in New York.''

Prue reached for her phone to call Phoebe when Naruto stopped her.

''What are you doing?''

''If this Clay guy was a danger to Phoebe then her premonition power would have kicked in.'' he clarified.

''So we just let her get hurt?'' she asked him with a pointed glance.

''That's not what I'm necessarily, but after last night Phoebe is going through some issues and maybe it's for the best we let her live her life for now and make her own mistakes. If I thought Phoebe was in any serious danger I would have been out that door the moment they left.''

''I hope you're right.'' Prue admitted with a sigh.

''Now...let's get to work on you selling some artifacts!"'

''NARUTO!'' Prue cried out on instinct before she realized that for once Naruto wasn't being lecherous.

''What? I didn't do anything...'' he said feigning a look of innocence.

000000000000000

Meanwhile with Clay and Phoebe.

Clay reached out and pushed the door of the main entrance open, holding it open as Phoebe walked through. "Thanks for doing that, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled, glancing back at him as he let the door go and followed. "No problem. Prue can get you a great price for it too. She's really good at her job." Phoebe replied pleasantly.

"Well, it would be nice if she just liked me a little bit." Clay sighed, as she had picked up the negatives vibes the eldest Halliwell and her companion were sending him.

Phoebe laughed softly. "She likes you. She's just real protective of me, that's all." She reassured him, following him as he led her down the steps of the auction house entrance. ''And Naruto is sweetheart once you get to know him.''

"I remember when that was my job." Clay reminisced, wrapping his arm around Phoebe's shoulder as her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, and then I quit you." Phoebe laughed and Clay quickly joined in.

Both Phoebe and Clay turned around upon hearing a voice call out to Clay behind them. "Hey, Clay." Palmer greeted, stopping just in front of them.

Clay narrowed his eyes slightly, not particularly keen to have to explain this guy to Phoebe. "Palmer." He greeted the man with a slight nod, surprise evident in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked while Phoebe's eyes flickered from Clay to Palmer.

"I'm bumping into you." Palmer answered pointedly. His gaze flickered to Phoebe. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Palmer prompted, looking back at Clay.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Phoebe, this is Palmer. I met him in Cairo." Clay introduced them, waving his hand toward Palmer.

Phoebe reached out and politely shook Palmer's hand. "Hi. Oh, wow, small world, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's going on with that urn?" Palmer immediately questioned, ignoring Phoebe's comment.

Phoebe frowned in confusion. "Wait, you know about the urn too?" She asked curiously.

Clay hesitated a moment before speaking up as Phoebe began to get suspicious.

"Well, actually, that's where we met. The market place where I bought it." He lied, hoping Phoebe wouldn't question him more.

Palmer nodded, going along with the lie. "Yeah, right, the market place. Right, I thought you were gonna sell it." He pressed pointedly.

"Well, actually, Phoebe's sister works at that auction house. She's looking for buyers as we speak." Clay explained calmly.

"That's good, that's good. The sooner the better I guess, huh?" Palmer responded, stuttering a bit and shifting around nervously.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Palmer. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you. It's just, uh, I'm a little tired, jet lag, you know." Palmer replied a little too enthusiastically as he stammered over his words a bit. Phoebe nodded in understanding, but didn't appear convinced by his declaration. Palmer seemed to notice because he spoke up before she could question him further. "Hey, are you staying at the Ashcroft like I suggested?" He questioned, turning back to Clay.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Clay agreed, giving him a slight nod.

"Me too. Uh, maybe we'll hook up later?" Palmer suggested as his anxious stammer was stood there.

"Mmmhmm…" Clay answered him.

Palmer looked away from Clay and back to Phoebe. "It's nice to meet you." Palmer offered, shaking hands with Phoebe again.

Phoebe smiled politely in agreement. "Oh, yeah, you too." Her eyes followed Palmer as he disappeared in the crowd surrounding the busy auction house. "Eww… creepy guy." She commented with a frown.

Clay also watched Palmer leave before glancing around at his surroundings. "Yeah." He agreed, his eyes focusing on the small café nearby. "You hungry?" He asked, taking Phoebe's hand and pulling her toward it.

Later that night at the airport Palmer walked up to a Custom's officer who was checking over a large wooden box. The officer looked up from his clipboard to meet Palmer. "Can I help you?" He asked professionally.

"I was a friend of Wesley's. His family wanted me to make sure he got home alright." Palmer explained, stopping next to the large wooden box that the Custom's officer was leaning against.

The officer looked away from Palmer and back down at his clipboard where he jotted something down. "Sorry. How'd he die?" The officer questioned though he didn't sound all that interested in the answer.

Palmer shrugged, appearing dazed as if he couldn't believe it. "I don't know. Spider bite, I think." He answered. He shook his head trying to focus on the more important topics. "He's off to JFK airport, right?"

"First flight in the morning." The officer assured him after shuffling through some of the papers. The Custom's officer turned and left, leaving Palmer next to the wooden box.

Palmer's hand reached out to touch the box. "Sorry, Wes." He breathed with a sigh before he turned to leave.

The Egyptian picture previously seen on the urn was now on the side of the box closest to the wall of the building. As Palmer left the picture began to glow golden before it turned to golden dust. The dust swirled until the Guardian of the Urn had materialized. Her eyes followed as Palmer disappeared from view.

Meanwhile Naruto and Prue were still at Bucklands, with Prue on the phone with Piper conveying what they learned.

"The whole thing is suspicion Piper. And after listening to Naruto I can't help but agree.''

Piper was leaning against the bar at Quake on the other end of the phone. "He also suggested that Phoebe isn't in danger. It's suspicious I give you that but Phoebe is a big girl and she can take care of herself.''

''You too? Look, I just don't want to see her get hurt. After the other night I don't want her to think that we don't care.''

''Phoebe knows we love her and wouldn't intentionally hurt her.''

''I guess you're right. It's just I want her to find a kind, loving, dependable guy that is trustworthy and who upon having not seen her for months already starts lying to her. You know with all the reality shows that are on TV nowadays I'm surprised we don't have something called the match maker. Speaking of playing matchmaker how's Doug?" She wondered curiously.

Piper bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in the direction where Doug was supposed to be working currently. "The same, unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze-frazzled. It's draining."

"Don't you think you need to find a better way to deal before you get fired?" Prue pressed though she did sound sympathetic to Piper's plight.

Piper nodded in agreement. "I know." She agreed before her eyes caught sight of Doug about to pass Shelley. "Oops, I gotta go, I gotta go." Piper muttered into the phone, hanging up on Prue without waiting for a response. She took off in Doug's direction as he turned to watch as Shelley walked past him. His arms that were holding a tray of cutlery knocked a vase off its perch and it smashed into the ground. The cutlery fell from his arms and clattered to the floor. Piper sighed as she didn't quite get her hands up in time to freeze him. "Sorry, Doug… too pooped to pop." She turned back away from him and dropped into her seat at the bar.


	20. Curse of the Urn! Finale!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00000

Story Start

0000000

"I'm surprised you moved back here." Clay commented to Phoebe. He was sitting next to her on the floor of the Conservatory while eating Chinese take-out. "I remember a few late nights, a few beers, a few not-so-pleasant conversations about your sisters. Here you are, living together again necessity or choice?" He wondered curiously.

Phoebe frowned slightly at the memories that resurfaced of her harsh descriptions of her sisters. It reminded her of last night and how resentful she always was of them. They were always the smart, mature or responsible ones. And maybe it was that bitterness that caused her to act out the way she did. And with those demons dismissing her, using her as a hostage' all that stuff over the past few weeks did nothing but bring up those old feelings.

She looked away thoughtfully a moment before looking back at Clay. "I think a little bit of both." She allowed with a slight shrug. "Anyway, things have kind of picked up at the Halliwell Manor."

Clay took a bite of his food. "Like how?" He asked, a little surprised by that declaration.

"Oh, well, let's just say, uh, San Francisco has been a lot more...'' the half completed sentence hung in the air as Phoebe tried to look for the right word. ''...unusual than New York." Phoebe explained cryptically. "More rice?" She offered up in an attempt to have the topic end there before Clay could press for more.

"No thanks." Clay declined, taking another bite of his food. He glanced over at Phoebe upon realizing he didn't know much about her. "You know, Phoebe, you really haven't said much about what you've been doing." Clay pointed out, prompting an elaboration on the subject.

Phoebe looked up from her food, biting her lip slightly. "Protecting the innocent from evil." She answered truthfully and a bit cheekily. She was pretty sure he wouldn't take her answer to seriously and like she thought Clay merely rolled his eyes at her declaration.

"Come on, be serious." He ordered lightly causing Phoebe to smile. "I mean, you barely had a spare minute in New York three jobs just to afford your social calendar."

"Things have changed. I've changed." Phoebe replied softly.

Clay looked into her eyes and recognized the truth in the statement. He nodded slightly in response and thought about his next answer. "I'm trying to change too." He admitted. "One thing that won't change is how I feel about you." He added, leaning forward and wrapping his arm around her neck. Clay slowly pulled Phoebe forward until they were kissing.

Phoebe broke the kiss after several moments, pulling back with a sigh. She looked away from him to hide her conflicting emotions.

Clay moved back, also, putting more space between them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" He apologized.

"No, it's- it's not that, believe me. I, uh, it took me a long time to get over you and I just wanna be careful." Phoebe explained after several moments of uncertain silence.

"I understand." Clay replied with the slightest of nods. "But if I cleaned up my act would you consider moving back?" He couldn't help but ask hopefully as he sensually stroked Phoebe's chin.

Phoebe laughed, turning back to her food. "Do not go there now." She ordered, playfully

The sound of the front door closing and some giggling caused them to look up. Coming into view was Prue with Naruto right behind her, his arms wrapped around her as they seemed more intent on kissing each other than noticing the other couple.

''Wow so the honeymoon never ends with you two huh?'' Phoebe couldn't ask as an impish grin formed on her face. The one positive thing that would never end was the fact that she was supplied with endless ammunition to embarrass Prue.

The couple broke apart; their heads snapping up as Prue's face heat up and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry to interrupt." Prue responded immediately, biting her lip slightly.

''I think we should be the ones saying that.'' Phoebe said as she tried her damnest not to laugh. ''But no it's okay. It happens." Phoebe answered, flashing a reassuring smile back toward her eldest sister.

"I should get back to the hotel anyway." Clay decided, putting his food down on the table in front of him and slowly standing up.

He reached to pick up the Chinese containers to help clean up, but Phoebe reached out, stopping him. "Clay, stop, I got it, I got it."

With a glance at Phoebe, Clay pulled away from the food and looked toward Prue. "So, how's it going with the urn?" He wondered pointedly.

"It's going." Prue cryptically responded.

Phoebe smiled faintly, holding her Chinese container in her hand. "I think what he's trying to ask is it going, going, gone?" Phoebe prompted.

"Well, I put it on the auction block." Prue answered simply.

"Wow, great, that's great. Thanks a lot." Clay appreciated.

"Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for the background check to come through so that I can set a reserve price." Prue explained with a quick nod in Clay's direction.

Clay shrugged unconcerned. "Okay, whatever you get for it is fine with me."

Prue narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his statement. "As long as it sells right, and in a hurry?" Prue guessed.

"Well, from what I understand if anyone can do that it's you." Clay countered lightly. When Prue didn't reply he turned toward Phoebe and kissed her gently, his hands resting on Phoebe's shoulders. "So I'll call you tomorrow. Then you can show me around the city. Let me see where I left my heart." Prue rolled her eyes and looked away at the cheesy comment while Clay gave Phoebe another light kiss before heading out the door. As he passed Prue he added. "Hey, I really appreciate it, thanks again."

"Anything for Pheebs." Prue replied, just before Phoebe closed the door behind Clay.

Phoebe turned away from the door, looking at Prue to find her eldest sister watching her closely. "What?" She asked curiously.

Prue hesitated a moment, not sure how her younger sister would take her answer. "Nothing. I can worry about my little sister, can't I?" She questioned, almost for permission, even if a negative answer wouldn't change her habits.

"Don't ever stop." Phoebe whispered gratefully, receiving an answering smile from Prue. Before either could say anything else, a small explosion erupted from the attic.

''Oh hell...'' Naruto spoke up, reminding them that he was in the room. ''Something tells me that your sister blew herself to Hell or successfully brew a potion. They both sound the same way when you think about it.'' but his statements were ignored as the two sisters took off up the stairs to find out what happened. ''I...guess I'll go home then.''

Prue and Phoebe barreled through the attic door with Prue in the lead. "Are you okay?" Prue demanded before she'd even gotten the door open. She slowed down upon seeing Piper perfectly fine. She waved her hand to try and clear the smoke away from her as it was thick in the air of the attic.

Piper was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the Book of Shadows opened on their spell table. "Nothing to see here people. Move along." She called, waving her hand in dismissal of her sisters.

"Welcome to London." Phoebe joked, following Prue through the thick smoke to stop in front of Piper.

"What did you do?" Prue asked, her eyes landing on their Wiccan pot that was the source of the smoke.

Phoebe, also, caught sight of it. "More like who did you do it to?" She added with narrowed eyes.

Piper sighed and stood up from the floor. "I put a charm on Doug, but I doubled the recipe. Just something to boost his confidence so he can give love a shot and give me a break." Piper explained with a shrug.

"Go ahead, Prue. Yell at her." Phoebe urged her sister on, pointing at Piper expectantly. In response, Prue looked a little surprised, obviously having no intent of yelling at Piper.

"It's not for personal gain." Piper retorted hastily. "And it fits into the whole harm none thing that we have to live by, besides, Prue's the one who told me to do something."

"Did not." Prue argued indignantly.

"Yes, you did." Piper countered. "I just need Doug to stop dropping things so I can stop freezing things. I'm just exhausted." She explained, walking around the small table to stand beside Phoebe.

Prue shook her head slightly. "You know, maybe he and Shelley aren't meant to be together. Not everybody's supposed to be." Prue pointed out mildly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the underlying message. "Oh, that was, that was real subtle, Prue."

Piper laughed softly at their bickering. "Well, we'll never know unless Doug has the guts to pop the question. All I'm doing is giving it to him." She insisted.

"It's just like the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz!" Phoebe exclaimed receiving two very confused glances from her elder sisters. "Well, it is.''

The following day at Bucklands Auction House an auction was going under way. "Ladies and gentlemen, this exquisite bronze plated carving dates back to well over one hundred and twenty years. Surely, it's worth more than $2500. Do I hear $2600?" The auctioneer was saying while the assistant to his left was holding up the artifact for display.

Prue passed hastily around the auction to get to one of the auction helpers. "Mark, move the F. Scott Fitzgerald pen to the next slot. Our buyer, Mr. Gordenson, is getting restless. Go." Prue ordered, eying one of the seated men nervously.

Mark nodded and walked off to follow Prue's orders as Claire stopped next to Prue with a piece of paper in her hand. "I think you should see this, Prue." Claire announced, grabbing Prue's attention.

"What is it?" Prue asked, taking the paper from Claire's hand.

"It's the appraisal on the urn you requested. The good news is it's worth a fortune, the bad news is…" Claire began.

"… It's stolen." Prue finished, eying the paper in mild disbelief. She had a suspicion but for Phoebe's sake she was hoping she was wrong. The one time she needed to be wrong it turned out she wasn't.

Claire nodded in agreement. "Apparently." She allowed, watching Prue closely. "No wonder the auction house is going under. Selling stolen goods." Claire commented.

Prue shook her head immediately. "No, this is highly unusual and very embarrassing."

"Yes, it is." Claire agreed, leaving Prue to deal with the situation as she saw fit.

Prue's eyes landed on the artifacts that were about to be sold. Her eyes widened when she saw the urn was next. "Oh no." She whispered, taking a hesitant step forward. She narrowed her eyes and switched the cards making the painting next to the urn next to be sold.

"$15,000 going once, going twice, sold for $15,000." The auctioneer called, hitting his podium with the wooden hammer.

Prue ignored the ongoing auction and walked up to the table where she grabbed the urn and hastily left the room for her office.

"Next item up, lot number 51." The auctioneer continued while the assistant picked up the painting. "This beautiful twenty four carat gold inlay urn from Egypt…" He described the urn, only to stop upon noticing the painting. The auctioneer laughed nervously. "Oh, obviously there has been some mistake."

Dropping out of sight and leaving the auction Prue entered her office, her eyes still staring at the appraisal paper in her hand. It was stolen. Prue's suspicion was that maybe it was a fake of some sorts and Clay was trying to make a quick buck. It wouldn't be the first time a very skilled duplicate of an artifact had been auctioned off as the real thing but stolen? She couldn't believe she had trusted Clay when all along she felt something was off.

Prue sighed and placed the paper and the urn on her desk. When she looked up she saw Palmer hanging around her door. "Who are you?" Prue demanded with narrowed eyes.

"You must be Prue, Phoebe's sister." Palmer stated, taking several steps toward her.

"Same question, who are you?" Prue countered, her patience running thin at the moment.

Palmer raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Me? I'm a friend of Clay's." He explained as if it was obvious. His eyes flickered to land on the urn that was on her desk. "Why didn't you sell that urn? You were supposed to sell it." Palmer continued harshly.

Prue's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think that you better leave."

"No, don't you understand. You have to sell it before the curse…" Palmer began.

"The curse? What curse?" Prue interrupted, suddenly more interested than she had been before.

"The urn. It's cursed." Palmer warned. "Never mind, forget it; I'll get rid of it myself." He decided, advancing towards Prue's desk with full intentions of taking the urn with him.

As he approached Prue narrowed her eyes at the urn, using her power to push it along the desk. Prue feigned fear, jumping backwards and gasping loudly. "Oh my god, it is cursed!" She exclaimed, causing Palmer to halt.

"Oh no." Palmer breathed, not taking his eyes off the urn.

Prue focused again and the urn moved back towards her. "What's going on?" She asked desperately, turning wide blue eyes to Palmer.

Palmer shook his head and stepped back. "The curse, it's happening. It's too late. I've gotta get out of here." He turned directions and ran out of Prue's office.

Prue watched him leave before dropping her act and turning curious eyes on the mysterious urn.

Phoebe and Piper were walking down the sidewalk of an unidentified street as they made way to Quake for Piper's shift. "So do you believe in giving people second chances?" Phoebe asked, linking arms with her elder sister.

"Absolutely. It's probably why I want to help out Doug so much." Piper answered almost immediately.

Phoebe nodded to herself having expected that response from Piper. "Okay, well, Clay says he can change and I want to believe him, but…"

"… But you're afraid of getting hurt, that's totally understandable." Piper finished her thought for her.

"So I keep my distance and then what? Hope that I am wrong?" Phoebe wondered with a sigh of confusion.

Piper was silent a moment as she thought over the question. "Well, you could be. That premonition of yours was definitely the future." She decided thoughtfully.

Phoebe smiled faintly and offered Piper a playful glare at the teasing comment. "Yeah, but the problem is I keep thinking about the past. When I moved to New York, I was so angry…" She began but caught sight of Piper's knowing look. "Alright, I was scared." Phoebe corrected with a soft laugh. "And then I met Clay and he helped me out a lot and he was really good to me in a time in my life when nobody else was…" Piper glared at Phoebe and she hastily apologized. "I'm sorry, you know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that."

"Alright, that's fine." Piper let it drop before pressing for more details. "So why did you leave him?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he kept living beyond his needs. He never thought of the future." Phoebe explained and then smiled as she quoted what Prue had often said about her. "Yeah, I know that sounds familiar." She laughed and Piper readily joined in. "Anyways, let's just say he took one too many shortcuts. Got involved with some bad people, got in over his head, way over his head and finally I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave." Phoebe finished.

"And so now he's back hoping to be the man you fell in love originally." Piper guessed.

Phoebe nodded dramatically, unlinking arms to take her elder sister's hands. "Yeah, so what do I do?" She pleaded. "What if he's the one? Like you say Doug and Shelley are. Do I just walk away?"

Piper frowned slightly. "No, but…"

"We can't live together forever. What, do we expect to sixty years old and still be sharing clothes and a cat?" Phoebe continued sarcastically.

"Well, now that you put it that way. No!" Piper laughed with a roll of her eyes. "I don't want to live with you anymore." Piper led the way into Quake to find the bar crowded with people watching Doug as he shook a cocktail shaker and did a confident spin on the spot. "Oh boy." Piper muttered with wide eyes as all the women around the bar swooned.

Phoebe's eyes widened at the scene. "I thought your charm was to boost his confidence. Not turn him into Tom Cruise." She pointed out teasingly.

Piper bit her lip nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't of doubled the recipe."

"Uh, yeah." Phoebe replied as if it should have been obvious.

Piper led the way up to an empty space at the bar and waved for Doug's attention. "Doug." She called and the bartender strolled over and leaned against the bar toward her. "What's going on?" Piper asked.

Doug shrugged, dropping the cocktail shaker on the bar next to him. "Not sure, but whatever it is, I feel great." He answered cheerfully. As he spoke, Shelley walked up to the bar with several drinks on the tray in her hands. Doug glanced over at her, grabbed one of the drinks and slid it down the bar to one of the women.

"Thanks, Doug." The woman swooned.

Shelley frowned at Doug's new attitude and left.

Piper's jaw dropped. "Oh my… Uh, Doug, what about Shelley?" She reminded him, her eyes flickering toward the departing waitress.

"Who cares about Shelley when I've got Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all lined up and waiting?" Doug replied before turning his attention to Phoebe. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I don't believe you will. Off limits." Piper snapped while Phoebe laughed at the more complicated situation.

Doug threw his hands up in a sign of peace and backed away, going back to work.

"Your charm worked." Phoebe offered as Piper sighed in frustration. "You turned Doug into a…"

''A monster?'' Piper finished for her.

"Mmm hmmm…" Phoebe agreed before glancing down at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, I told Clay I'd meet him over at the house." She announced giving Piper a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

Meanwhile at the Ashcroft Hotel Palmer raced into his hotel room, slamming the door closed behind him. In his haste, he failed to notice the Egyptian picture on the door of his temporary room. It began to glow golden before it turned to golden dust and swirled to form the Guardian of the Urn. He didn't notice at first as he threw clothes into his suitcase.

The Guardian of the Urn took a step toward him. "Leaving?" She guessed.

Palmer spun around in surprise, holding a pair of pants in his hand. "How'd you get here?" Palmer demanded, clutching the clothes in his hand.

"I came with your friend. I waited for your fear to consume you." The Guardian explained. She took another step toward him. "Where's the urn?" She asked.

Palmer fell back on his bed as she approached him. "It's at the Buckland auction house. I tried to get it back. I was gonna return it, I swear. I tried to make things right, please." He pleaded

desperately as she touched a broach on her clothing. "I'm sorry. No. No. No!" Palmer shouted.

A scorpion appeared in the Guardian's hand and she placed it on him. "You are being punished for your greed." She watched as the scorpion stung Palmer and he fell back in his bed, dead.

We find ourselves once more at the manor with Phoebe who was in her room looking through her closet for a dress to wear while Clay watched from where he sat on Phoebe's bed. "So the band goes on at 10:00 but if we get there before 9:00 there's no cover. You interested?" Phoebe asked over her shoulder, pulling a dress from her closet and turning just slightly to look at Clay.

Clay narrowed his eyes in false offense. "In anything that involves you." He replied.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed playfully before she held up two different dresses. "Okay." Phoebe allowed, obviously expecting for him to choose one.

Clay nodded in the direction of his favorite and Phoebe tossed it to the side, choosing the other one. Clay looked disappointed while Phoebe started laughing. Clay eventually joined in. "Déjà…"

"… Vu." Phoebe finished, still laughing.

Clay sighed looking wistful. "I miss this. The day-to-day of us."

"Yeah, me too." Phoebe admitted, placing her chosen dress on the nearby chair, her eyes never leaving Clay. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Okay, well, I'm going to change now." She announced pointedly.

"Okay." Clay replied, not catching on until Phoebe's eyes flickered to the door. "Oh, you want me to leave." He realized.

Phoebe nodded in response. "Yes, kinda a loaded question, but, uh, yeah, I think that-that would be best." Phoebe decided softly.

Clay rolled his eyes at her modesty. "Phoebe, we did live together. It's not like I hadn't…"

"Yeah, I-I-I know." Phoebe interrupted. "But things have changed." She reiterated.

Clay smiled and reached out for her hands. "Come here. Come sit down." He suggested, pulling her down beside him on the edge of her bed.

Phoebe tensed, having an idea where this was heading. "We're very different." She tried again.

"Do we have to be?" Clay asked, pushing Phoebe's hair away from her neck and kissing her.

Phoebe gasped softly, desperately trying to keep her head. "Uh, well, you know, when you, uh…" She trailed off uncertainly. "Okay, stop, stop." Phoebe ordered, relieved when Clay pulled away. Her relief was short-lived, followed swiftly by longing and disappointment. "Okay, go, go." She allowed, waving her arm prompting continuance.

"What am I doing?" Phoebe whispered to herself as Clay went back to kissing her neck. She quickly pulled away from him and turned so that she was facing him. "Okay, you know this isn't fair because I love it when you…" Phoebe didn't finish her sentence as Clay leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His arms wrapped around her and Phoebe fell back on her bed next to him, never breaking the kiss. She knew she was bring selfish, giving into inner desires as she wanted to forget those feelings that were gnawing at the back of her mind when she broke the kiss and let out a gasp.

She saw herself and she was in her room...with herself. The other Phoebe had a confident air about her and seemed to be looking at the room with a look one would have when filled with nostalgia. I don't get to wear something like this too often at least not outside the bedroom.'

'Uum me...you think we can get down to the business of me calling you here?' Phoebe asked her older self who was more content with looking around the room then facing and answering her.

''You really shouldn't worry about it too much.'' the older Phoebe said dismissively as she continued rummaging through her past selves wardrobe and pulled out some sexy red lingerie. ''Ooh I remember this number. Back then when we displayed the goodies without shame. You're going to have to add some more class to the wardrobe.''

''I wasn't aware of fashion tips were on the agenda.''

''Alright past me if you're going to continue being a smart-ass I don't have to help you.'' future Phoebe remarked as she fell backwards on the bed, bouncing slightly as she settled until it for a moment as she continued reminiscing. ''Don't miss this bed too much though.''

''Come on future Phoebe help me out here. I don't have time for games, okay. There is a demon...''

Future phoebe made a dismissive noise as she sat up and faced her growing irritable past self. She couldn't help but smirk slightly at her past self's behavior. ''Demons? Trust me kid after these past few decades there is nothing about demons you could tell me that I don't know.''

''Decades!'' Phoebe cried out with a gasp as she warily approached her future self.

''What are you doing?'' future Phoebe said as her past self-studied her like a curious child, going as far as pinch her cheek to which she slapped away resulting in the younger phoebe to let out an awkward cry related to something of a squawk as she cradled her hand.

''You're...young!'' she dimly stated as future Phoebe raised an eye in amusement.

''Yeah... that tends to happen when you gone through with the arrangement I had.'' future Phoebe cryptically told her past self.

''Spell?'' Phoebe guessed as future Phoebe chuckled.

''No...a ritual of sorts. You can say a certain fox offers more advantages then being a great guardian. You want to know the future, but you know how it is. It's against 'the rules','' upon mentioning the rules future Phoebe did mock finger quotes. ''...to tell about the future and such, but its more or less the fact I've been in your shoes and I can tell you that you already know the answer in your heart. That it's safe and it's...well you'll see.'' future Phoebe answered as she held up her hand revealing a wedding ring.

''Phoebe? You okay?'' Clay's voice echoed in her eyes as Phoebe's vision came to an end. ''You sort of just blanked out on me.''

''I...I'm sorry. Don't take this the wrong way, but we should continue this later.'' Phoebe gently rebuffed him.

Stunned, Clay let out a sigh. ''Okay...your right this is getting late.''

Meanwhile down in the Conservatory Piper was with the Book of Shadows open in her lap and was writing on a piece some notes and thoughts of what she could do to reverse the spell when Prue rushed into the house causing her to jump and nearly drop the Book of Shadows.

''Ugh, Prue. You scared me.'' Piper muttered as she let out a relieved breath.

Prue ignored Piper's comment, clutching the appraisal paper tightly in her hand. "Where's Phoebe?" She demanded.

''Upstairs,'' Piper answered and then tensed upon hearing Prue leave toward the stairs. "You might wanna knock." She called after her eldest sister.

Prue was about to charge through Phoebe's door when Clay exited. ''Prue...'' Clay softly greeted.

''Clay...'' Prue returned, her greeting not so gentle. When Clay left Prue was finally able to reveal to Phoebe was she had learned. The sisters were gathered in the Foyer as Prue began,'' Clay is a thief.''

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Phoebe prompted.

Prue slowly advanced toward Phoebe, pulling the appraisal sheet out for her younger sister to see. "My new boss handed this to me, thankfully just before the urn could be sold." She explained as Phoebe took the paper from Prue and skimmed over it.

"Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, Phoebe. He stole it." Prue continued as Piper went over by Phoebe's side to read the paper over her shoulder.

Phoebe looked away from the paper and stared defiantly at her eldest sister. "This can't be right." She decided.

"It looks pretty legit, Pheebs." Piper pointed out.

"Seasons change, people don't." Prue added softly.

Phoebe's eyes flashed in anger. "I changed. Do you remember what you thought of me before I walked back through that door?"

"That's different." Prue countered.

"How is that different?" Phoebe demanded.

"You're my sister." Prue whispered.

Phoebe sighed and looked back down at the paper. "Well, there's gotta be some mistake." Phoebe reiterated defiantly.

Prue took another hesitant step forward. "It gets worse." She added while Phoebe waved her hand to continue. "If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Whoever steals it ends up dead, a victim of the Guardian of the Urn and she feeds off their greed."

"Okay, well, even if that is true, Clay could've never known about it. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought it here."

"Are you sure, Pheebs?'' Piper insisted. '' You wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy." Piper pointed out gently.

"No, it's not about judging it's about knowing and I know Clay." Phoebe argued.

"And I know what Clay has done. Okay, he put my job in jeopardy, he lied to me. Phoebe, he lied to you." Prue reminded her younger sister desperately.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, dropping her head in her hand for a moment. "You don't know that."

Piper took a step forward. "Look, Pheebs…"

"No, okay, I'm not saying that he's perfect, alright? And even if he is foolish enough to risk his own life, he would never risk mine." Phoebe snapped, walking away back up the stairs.

Prue, and Piper were left in the Foyer to watch her leave.

At the Ashcroft Hotel the investigating officers were searching through Palmer's room. The coroner for the case was determining the cause of death as best he could with his limited resources. He looked closely at the sting on Palmer's swollen neck. Andy was to his left, watching.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a scorpion sting." The coroner announced, looking up at Andy.

Andy appeared disbelieving. "A scorpion sting in San Francisco?" He asked sarcastically, leaning forward to take a look himself. Scorpions were for other parts of the country or other parts of the world, not San Francisco.

The coroner nodded in agreement. "I know, but that's what it looks like." The coroner insisted.

"Any chance he was killed somewhere else and then moved here?" Andy wondered curiously.

The coroner shook his head. "No, the lividity is consistent with where he was found."

Andy glanced around the room with narrowed eyes. "Well, I'd buy this place has roaches. I'm not sure about scorpions." Andy joked before looking down at Palmer's body. "Anything else?"

"I found someone's business card in his pocket." The coroner answered, picking up the card and reading it. "Bucklands auction house." He read and Andy threw his hand up to stop him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Let me guess, Prue Halliwell?" Andy suggested with a faint smile.

The coroner looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Andy chuckled and took the card from the coroner. "I'm cursed." He quipped, putting the card in his pocket. "Let me know when you get the report back on the sting." He added, going out into the hallway. As he walked out he bumped into Clay as Clay was coming in to see Palmer. "Excuse me." Andy apologized, going on his way.

Clay stopped just outside of Palmer's door and looked in to find the officers zipping Palmer's body in a body bag.

"Palmer?" He breathed.

At Bucklands Auction House the Egyptian picture returned to its place on the urn just as Prue and Claire walked into Prue's office.

"Lot 49- $2600, Lot 50- $15000, Lot 51- Excluded." Claire called, following Prue as Prue punched in the numbers in the calculator she held. Claire trailed off as she caught sight of the urn on Prue's desk. "Shouldn't that be turned in to proper authorities?" She asked pointedly.

Prue stopped nervously behind her desk, eying the urn. "I'm contacting customs as soon as we're finished here." She explained. "Look, again, I just want to assure you that I didn't have anything to do with…"

"Just handle it." Claire interrupted, clearly not wanting to deal with the situation. "How'd we do?" She wondered, changing the subject.

Prue looked down at the calculator and smiled triumphantly. "$1.28 million. We did it." Prue announced excitedly after reading the numbers that the calculator showed.

"The auction house lives to see another day. Congratulations." Claire offered, shaking hands formally with Prue. "Good work." She added, turning and leaving Prue's office.

"Thanks." Prue appreciated while hitting the calculator against the palm of her hand in thought. Her blue eyes flickered to the urn and noticed the picture. Prue's eyes narrowed and she tilted the urn for a better look, just as Andy came in.

"Hey." Andy greeted, casually stopping just in front of Prue's desk.

Prue's head snapped up in surprise. "Andy, hi. Here to arrest me again?" She jokingly asked.

Andy acted as if he was thinking it over for a moment. "Mmm… not this time." Andy finally answered and Prue nodded gratefully. He glanced down at the urn and his eyes focused on a small golden scorpion on it. "A scorpion. Why am I not surprised?"

Prue tilted her head to the side questioningly. "I'm afraid I don't…"

"A young man died last night of a scorpion sting. Palmer Kellogg, you know him?" Andy questioned.

Prue thought the name over for a moment. "I don't believe I do." She replied with a shrug.

Andy smiled and pulled out Prue's business card from his pocket. "Well, he obviously knew you. I found your card on his body." Andy continued, taking another step toward her.

Prue returned the smile. "We did just have an auction. I met a lot of people." She countered lightly.

Andy nodded, her explanation making sense. "Well, I'll bring a photo by later, see if it jogs anything." He decided.

"That's fine." Prue allowed.

Andy turned to leave, but hesitated and turned back to face Prue. "Prue, listen, just because we're not dating anymore, I want you to know I still care about you. So if you're ever in a jam or you ever need anything, just know you can always call me."

Prue was silent a moment, a little surprised by the unexpected declaration. "I know that, thanks." Prue whispered. 'And so this is the part where I forget about the attempted arrest and everything else?' she thought to herself a bit bitterly. 'Could have really used that concern before.' she thought to herself as she watched Andy leave.

Clay ran into his room and immediately began to throw clothes into his bag that lay on his bed. He looked up nervously upon hearing a continuous knock on his door.

"Clay, are you in there?" Phoebe's voice carried through the door and the banging continued.

Clay froze against his bed for a moment. "Phoebe?" He finally asked, turning toward the door. It only took a couple steps to cross the room and pull the door open, revealing Phoebe on the other side.

Phoebe's eyes were narrowed dangerously; one hand clutched the purse on her arm while the other hand was clenched against her side. "You stole the urn, didn't you?" She guessed harshly.

"Why don't you, uh, come inside?" Clay suggested, pushing the door farther open and inviting her in.

Phoebe immediately declined. "No, I'm not going anywhere until you answer the question."

"Okay, yes." Clay answered, waving his hand in another invitation to come inside.

Phoebe sighed and stalked inside, her eyes caught sight of the open bag on his bed with the clothes scattered around it. The pieces clicked and she turned back to face Clay. "Were you planning on saying goodbye before you skipped town?" Phoebe snapped.

Clay closed the door behind them and ignored her question. "Palmer's dead, Phoebe."

"What?" Phoebe questioned her voice softer with a hint of sympathy. She tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"He died from a scorpion sting. I called Wesley to tell him, that's when his parents tell me he's dead too. Spider bites." Clay explained hastily. "I don't know how, I don't know why, but I know one thing, I'm not gonna stick around…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air dramatically. "You are such a liar." She yelled.

Clay appeared taken aback by her attitude. "Phoebe, I'm not lying." He insisted, defensive in his surprise.

"You knew the urn was cursed when you stole you, you knew the legend." Phoebe accused.

"What are you talking about? What legend?" Clay demanded in confusion.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know that whoever steals the urn dies?" Phoebe replied.

Clay glanced away in thought. "Palmer, Wesley…" He breathed in realization. His worry-filled eyes flickered back up to Phoebe's. "Phoebe, I swear, I knew nothing about it."

Phoebe laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right." She responded, the sarcasm evident her voice. She stalked past Clay, heading for the door.

"Come on, Phoebe, you have to believe me." Clay called after her.

Phoebe spun around just inside the door. "No, I don't. You are a liar, Clay, you'll never change. You'll always look for the easy way out." Phoebe disappeared into the hallway, leaving Clay to stare after her in silence. She couldn't help but feel hurt, lied to and betrayed. It was more of the fact that he unintentionally endangered her, and even her sister Prue could have been a victim if this curse felt particular vengeful at the moment. 'What was it about me that seem to draw in the creeps? Am I cursed to only become emotionally involve with men who I can't have a healthy relationship with?'

Of course we now come to Quake. The Bartender Doug was carefully placing glasses up on the shelves as Piper supervised from the bar. So of course when Shelley came into view Doug ends up dropping one of the glasses which erupted with a shatter.

Doug turned back to face Piper nervously. "Sorry. Uh, I'll go get the broom." He apologized receiving a nod of agreement from Piper.

"Good idea." Piper allowed, sighing softly as Doug left.

"I see you reversed the spell." Phoebe commented, causing Piper to jump slightly in surprise upon seeing their sister. Phoebe slid into the chair next to her and dropped her head into her hands.

Piper sighed. "Yeah, and I've been given until tomorrow to fire him."

Phoebe shrugged uncertainly. Her eyes followed Doug's retreating form thoughtfully. "Maybe Prue was right. Maybe they just don't belong together. Seems like the theme of the day." She half-explained in frustration.

"Oh, Clay?" Piper guessed, frowning in concern.

"Uh huh. He totally used me. He just used me to get to Prue." Phoebe whispered with a shake of her head.

Piper gently took Phoebe's hand. "I'm sorry." Piper apologized.

Phoebe smiled, grateful for her sister's support. "Thanks for not saying 'I told you so.'' the smile soon left her face as she took her head slightly and looked down. "Why didn't I see this coming? What am I? A sucker for punishment?" She ranted.

"No, you see the good in people." Piper spoke up immediately, cutting Phoebe's rant short. "And that is never wrong" Besides, the wrong guys are usually the most interesting."

''Hhm.'' Phoebe made a noise of confirmation as she quickly remembered her long list of 'interesting' guys.

"Until you get your hopes up and let your guard down and they reveal their true selves." Piper finished with a hint of irritation in her voice. Piper glanced over at where Doug had disappeared. "I mean, look at Doug. Great guy, kinda boring on the surface, easy to overlook, but maybe in the long run we're better off with his type."

"Maybe in the way long run." Phoebe joked putting emphasis on the word way. ''Then again you and Prue already have your interesting guy in one mister Naruto Uzumaki. Where is he by the way?''

''Prue called him a little while ago about the whole curse of the Urn issue. He's in Egypt trying to learn all he can about the urn and how to break the curse.''

''So it looks like we might be handling this one on our own for a change. ''

The sound of a crash from the room where Doug had disappeared drew in their attention. Doug came visible for a moment holding a broom and dustpan in his hand. "I got it." Doug called and the two sisters giggled.

"Well that's life for you. An interesting risk usually accompanies each adventure and maybe it's a price worth paying sometimes." Piper decided lightly.

Phoebe sighed loudly with another glance back at Doug. "I just don't know anymore." She admitted, sliding out of her seat. "Thanks for the ear." She appreciated, giving Piper a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe returned to the manor and was watching TV. Phoebe looked up from the TV as the doorbell rang through the silent house. She pushed herself to her feet and hesitantly made her way to the front door, hesitating for several moments trying to decide whether or not she should open the door before making the choice to do so with a soft sigh as she pulled the door open and waited expectantly for Clay to say something.

In guilty silence Clay looked on, but realizing Phoebe wasn't going to say anything started the conversation. "Can I come in?" Clay asked hopefully.

"No." Phoebe snapped at him, her anger and hurt still rather evident.

Clay sighed and thought over what he was going to say again. "Look, I may have lied about buying the urn, but I swear I didn't know it was cursed."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well, that still makes you a thief now, doesn't it?" Phoebe countered, crossing her arms across her chest. ''And a liar as well?

"Well, that's why I'm here. I wanna make things right. I wanna turn myself into the police." Clay explained only to receive another eye roll from Phoebe. "I mean it, Phoebe, honest. It's the only way I can redeem myself with you." He insisted.

"And how do I know this isn't just one of your scams?" Phoebe countered, her voice showing her disbelief.

Clay just shrugged in response to her question. "Well, I guess you don't, but I don't wanna take shortcuts anymore. I wanna take the urn with me to the police. There's no way Prue's just gonna give it to me, not without you there. I need your help. It's the last favor I'll ever ask, I promise." He pleaded.

Phoebe glanced down as she took a moment to consider his request. "I don't think so." she answered him as she looked back up.

"Please." Clay whispered, reaching out and touching her arm gently.

Phoebe jerked as she was pulled into a premonition.

Clay was standing in Prue's office at Bucklands. A snake was in front of him preparing to strike.

"The curse…" Phoebe breathed as the premonition ended. She eyed Clay, her eyes dark with worry.

"What?" Clay asked in confusion.

Phoebe ignored him and reached for her jacket that was hanging up next to the door. "Let's go." She ordered, slipping her jacket on and pulling Clay after her.

Phoebe dragged Clay into Prue's office, causing Prue to jump back in surprise at their unexpected entrance. Her eyes landed on Clay and they narrowed dangerously. "Phoebe, what is he doing here?" Prue demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Clay as if the extra emphasis on he wasn't enough to convey her distaste of him.

"Save it till later." Phoebe promptly replied, bringing Prue's attention away from Clay and her work. "I've seen the future and it's not bright." She cryptically continued, her eyes flickering to look at the urn that was still on Prue's desk. "Oh, good, you didn't give the urn to the police.

Prue turned her body to face the urn. "Yeah, no, I thought that it might get you in trouble." She explained, waving a hand in the urn's direction.

Phoebe nodded slightly. "Yeah, well, you know that little legend we were talking about…" Phoebe began. Unnoticed by the sisters and Clay the Egyptian picture on the urn turned to golden dust and swirled to form the Guardian of the Urn. Phoebe's brown eyes widened as she finally saw the Guardian. "… Well, I think it's true…" She trailed off.

Prue spun around to see what Phoebe was looking at while Clay stared at the Guardian in confusion. "What the hell is that?" Clay asked aloud.

"Clay…" Phoebe started, putting a protective arm in front of her ex and casually pushed him toward the door.

"Get him outta here!" Prue ordered, stepping forward so that she was in front of Clay and Phoebe.

Phoebe spun around completely and pushed Clay out the door and slammed Prue's office door closed behind him. She quickly turned the lock and ran back up to stand next to Prue, just as the eldest Halliwell narrowed her eyes, sending a telekinetic push at the Guardian.

The guardian fell back a step, but smirked at their attempt. "I don't wanna harm you. I came for the thief." She advanced toward Prue and Phoebe slowly.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded, clutching onto Phoebe's hand as they instinctively linked arms with each other.

"I'm the Guardian of the Urn. You cannot destroy me." The Guardian answered. Another step forward and Prue nervously tried to push the Guardian away from them.

The Guardian was thrown back a couple steps and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the two Halliwell sisters.

Prue bit her lip. "Uh, Phoebe, run." She decided, spinning around and pulling the door open. Phoebe ran out first with Prue just behind.

The Guardian was left in Prue's office. "So now there are more who will die." She remarked, disappearing in the swirl of golden dust.

It didn't take them long to arrive to the manor. Prue led the way into the house with Clay just behind her and Phoebe coming through last, shutting the door after them.

"I still don't understand." Clay announced as the two sisters pulled him back into the house. Their whole change in attitude concerning him was very confusing.

Phoebe pushed past Clay. "You stay down here, we'll be right back." She promised to Clay before turning toward Prue, who was heading for the stairs.

Piper was on her way from the kitchen as her trademark look of worry was already on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked as Prue grabbed her arm and started to pull her up the stairs.

"Tell you in the attic." Prue replied, taking the stairs two at a time with Piper just behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clay called after Prue and Piper, neither of which responded.

''Fill her in, I'll meet you guys upstairs.'' Phoebe turned to Clay as she tried to fill him in without giving away too much. '' Uh, Piper is really into legends and Prue is really good with her mind, so...''

"Yeah, but that thing, the guardian… she's not even…" Clay interrupted.

"Human?" Phoebe suggested, cutting Clay short.

"Yeah, I know, but she's real and we have to figure out how to stop her before she gets you." She explained cryptically.

Clay narrowed his eyes in concern. "I don't know what you're thinking, Phoebe, but I do not want you getting hurt because of me."

Phoebe smiled softly. "You know, I think I actually believe you." she told him before breaking off and joining her sisters in the attic.

Prue and Piper were already flipping through the book when Phoebe burst through the attic door. "Did you find anything?" Phoebe demanded as she shut the attic door.

Neither Prue nor Piper glanced up from the book. "Nothing about Egyptian Urns or greed demons. Zip." Piper replied, sighing and stepping away from the book.

"Well, let's just hope that she didn't follow us here because our powers are useless against her." Prue muttered, crossing her arms across her chest in frustration.

Piper's eyes flickered from one sister to the next in confusion. "How is that possible? I mean, that's never happened to us before.'' she added nervously.

"Maybe we're not supposed to protect him." Prue suggested, receiving a glare from Phoebe.

"What are you saying?" Phoebe snapped.

Prue turned slightly so that she was facing Phoebe. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe there's a reason.

Like Piper trying to force Doug and Shelley back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save."

"No, we are saving Clay, period. There's just gotta be something we're missing." Phoebe insisted, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Suddenly Prue's cellphone went off. She recognized the ring tone and answered. ''Please tell me you got something?''

''Yeah, it's not much but from what I gathered an act of selflessness repays an act of greed. In other words those who invoke the Urn's Curse must be willingly to sacrifice and repent for their crimes. In other words this looks like a method of saving one's soul from eternal torment, but nothing about saving a person's life.''

Prue then elaborated what she heard from Naruto to her sisters.

''So in other words if Clay does something selfless it'll even the score." Prue thought aloud.

Piper snorted at the thought. "Good luck." She muttered, looking up from the book her sisters staring at her, Prue with disapproval and Phoebe staring at her. "Sorry." She apologized, looking down at her hands.

Phoebe spun on her heel and dashed out of the attic without a backward glance. Prue and Piper, followed her a bit slower. "Clay? Clay, where are you?" Phoebe called as they descended the stairs. She stepped off the last stair and looked around for him. "Clay!"

"I think he left." Piper commented casually.

"Well, sorry, Pheebs." Prue told her.

"No, I really don't believe it. He wouldn't just leave like that." Phoebe insisted, her patience with her sisters running thin.

Prue frowned and rolled her eyes slightly. "Do you have a better explanation?" She asked.

Phoebe was pacing in thought. "He was worried about me, he was worried about us. I am telling you…" She began but trailed off in realization. "Wait, my vision, I think I know where he's going. We have to stop him." Phoebe exclaimed as she grabbed the car keys off the table.

The Egyptian picture disappeared into golden dust which swirled to form the Guardian of the Urn just as Clay stepped into Prue's office. "I knew you'd come back. Your greed consumes you." The guardian commented. She took several steps forward, twirling a piece of leather in her hands.

"I'm not here for the urn." Clay countered softly.

"You must be punished." The Guardian returned.

Clay nodded in agreement. "I know." He agreed, hesitating only a moment before continuing.

"When you're done with me, that's it, right? You're not gonna hurt anybody else?" He questioned casually.

"Not until somebody steals the urn again." The Guardian replied.

"How do you know anybody will?" Clay wondered.

The Guardian of the Urn smiled slightly. "Somebody always does." The piece of leather in her hands glowed golden and she tossed it to the ground in front of Clay. The leather swirled and a cobra appeared in its place.

The sisters ran into Prue's open office as the snake reared up, preparing to strike at Clay.

"Clay!" Phoebe yelled, grabbing hold of Clay from behind.

Clay threw his arm back, gently breaking Phoebe's grip on him. "No, Phoebe, stay back." Clay ordered, not taking his eyes off the snake.

"Phoebe, look out!" Prue screamed as Piper held her back.

The snake struck at Phoebe and Clay threw his arm out to block the bite. The snake disappeared right before hitting Clay's arm. Clay's eyes flickered to look up at the Guardian of the Urn in stunned silence.

Phoebe was still clutching onto Clay's arm. "A selfless act… just like Prue said." She whispered.

The Guardian of the Urn watched them for a moment before disappearing in the swirl of golden dust. The Egyptian picture reappeared on the side of the urn and the urn faded and disappeared from Prue's desk back to its rightful place.

Piper's mouth dropped in surprise. "Where'd it go?" She demanded her arm wrapped tightly around Prue's and her head resting on her eldest sister's shoulder.

Prue shrugged lightly. "Who cares, as long as it's not here."

Clay finally regained his composure enough to turn to face Phoebe. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Phoebe let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and her hand flew to her heart. "Am I okay?" She repeated in disbelief. She glanced at her

sisters pointedly and pulled Clay into a tight hug.

"Who says people never change." she commented.

Elsewhere in Egypt the golden dust that was the Urn materialized and melded together as it assumed the form of the Urn, sitting once more in its rightful resting place.

"Good thing we didn't have to end up using our powers to vanquish her, otherwise Clay would have seen." Piper commented thoughtfully. All three sisters were sitting along the bar with their chosen drinks in front of them.

Prue sighed, nodding slightly. "They didn't work anyway." She reminded them.

"Not something I hope ever happens again." Phoebe added, her body slightly turned toward the main entrance and her eyes glued to the door as if waiting on someone.

Piper suddenly jumped up from her seat. "Ooh, ooh, forgot about Doug." She hissed, throwing her hands out just as he slipped with a tray of plates. The falling plates froze just in front of Shelley.

Prue raised her eyebrows at the scene and turned slightly to look back at Piper. "This is getting ridiculous." She exclaimed.

"Oh, tell me about it. I bet that engagement ring is still burning a hole in his apron." Piper muttered, dropping her head down on the side of the bar.

Prue glanced thoughtfully back toward Doug before slipping out of her seat and walking toward them.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?''

"Solving your problem and keeping you employed.'' Prue explained, reaching into Doug's apron pocket and pulling out the little black box. She grinned mischievously and sat it down in front of Shelley's feet. Prue nodded in satisfaction and ran back to her seat. "Okay, go." She ordered to Piper who allowed the room to unfreeze and the plates crashed to the ground.

Doug frowned and dropped to his knees in embarrassment. "Sorry." He apologized to Shelley, reaching out for the broken plates.

Shelley looked down and saw the little box on the floor in front of her. "What's that?" She asked curiously, kneeling down to pick up the box. Doug's mouth dropped as she opened it and gasped at the sight of the engagement ring.

"I was carrying that around for weeks trying to find the right time to ask you." Doug admitted as Shelley's eyes flickered to meet his.

"Ask me what?" She questioned hopefully.

Doug slowly stood up. "To, um, marry me."

Shelley's face broke into a wide smile. "But that's why I broke up with you. I got tired of waiting." She whispered.

Doug smiled and pulled Shelley into a tight hug, which was an answer enough to his question.

Prue and Phoebe gave each other fake tears-of-happiness faces, and Piper's mouth had dropped in disbelief. "This would've happened sooner if I would've keep my little wicca nose out of their business." Piper muttered in irritation.

"You can't change people, they have to change themselves." Phoebe remarked, glancing back at Shelley and Doug with a smile of content.

"Speaking of that… yum." Prue announced, her eyes flickering pointedly to the entrance where Clay had just come through."Go, baby." Prue teased, pushing Phoebe lightly on the arm.

"Go, girl!" Piper hissed, laughing softly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and slipped out of her seat partially before turning back to her sisters who erupted into a fit of giggles.

Phoebe ignored their laughter as she approached Clay, stopping in front of him with a wide smile.

"Hey." Clay greeted.

"Hey." Phoebe echoed cheerfully. "I'm glad you stopped by." She added.

Clay reached out and took Phoebe's hands in his.

"Any chance you're gonna come back with me?" He asked hopefully.

Phoebe smiled at the invitation but shook her head. "No. This is my home now." Phoebe declined gently.

Clay nodded in understanding. "You know me, had to try." He laughed softly. There was a moment of silence in which they were just content to stay. Clay finally broke the silence. "I know I lied to you about a lot of things, but one thing I never lied to you about was how much I care about you."

"I know, Clay." Phoebe whispered gratefully with a small smile.

Clay leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I guess I should be going." He decided, taking a small step back.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed.

"Um, you know, I hope the next time we cross paths, I'll be the guy you always think you see." Clay responded.

Phoebe sighed and lifted her hand to his face, letting it rest there for several moments. "Goodbye." She eventually replied. Her hand dropped and Clay left, disappearing through the door of the restaurant.

Prue, and Piper came up behind Phoebe. Prue gently placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey, you okay?"

Phoebe nodded, wiping a hand under her eyes. "Oh, yeah, yeah, he was just stopping by on his way home. No big deal." Phoebe explained in an attempt to convince herself as much as her frowned sympathetically.

"Heard that before." She remarked, moving to Phoebe's other side and encompassing her in a gratefully rest her head on her eldest sister's head, as Piper went to the other side and put her arms around Phoebe in a comforting hug.

That night Phoebe lied awake in her bed as she thought back to the premonition. She was thinking back to all the premonitions and began to wonder if she joined her sisters in that sort of relationship? The latest one seemed to hint towards that. So Phoebe decided she would see how they acted and see if she could get another premonition that supported this during the course of her hypothesis.

As she was about to try and get some sleep something caught her attention. Something that seemed to be coming from the direction of Prue's room. 'Why in the hell am I hearing animal noises?'


	21. Growth and Visions!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00

Author's Note

00

Deadzepplin pointed out something humorous in a review that I can't believe that I missed. When Piper freezes people and even objects they all completely stop right? So that means that anyone who has a watch is probably going to be confused as hell when their watches have the incorrect time. So yeah...anyway we have yet another chapter/episode for you, my loyal fans so enjoy.

Anyway I think this chapter is going to be a multi-parter as well. Only because the more things I think for character development added to the length.

Anyway now we get look on Piper's feelings and a bit of her thoughts on Phoebe's earlier outbursts. We have quite a bit of focus on the others so it's time to give the middle sister her due.

Also Naruto is having a more intent effect on the sisters. Prue is lighting up and becoming a little less serious; Piper is becoming more aggressive and playful as she develops that inner fire and Phoebe will mature, become more thoughtful, and actually have a sense of self as well as become more sympathetic to people's feelings. (Thank you canon for clusterfuck that was Seasons 6 and 8.) So anyway enjoy the story.

00

Story Start

0

Piper had slipped on a pair of small black shorts and blue tank top and made her way to the kitchen. No one but her sisters had ever seen her like this. Contrary to Phoebe's feelings about being the sister thought of ass the screw up she had something that Phoebe was envious was.

She had always been the unpopular sister. She had always been the plain and mousy one. She wasn't popular and over achiever like Prue or beautiful and party crazed like Phoebe she was just plain old Piper. Pizza face, geek, and mousey were just some of the names that she was christened by the likes of Missy.

 _'Hey Piper could you help me out with my homework?'_

 _'Hey Piper do you mind baby-sitting my sister for me? Kay thanks?'_

 _'Hey Piper do you mind cleaning up this mess?'_

And she would smile, say sure and her classmates just walked over her. She remembered how Prue would chastise her all the time and told her to stick up for herself. Prue, her guardian and protector. She remembered when Prue had always come to her rescue in the old days before Phoebe blossomed and got into all sorts of incidents which required Prue to focus her attention on the youngest.

Deep down, if Piper was honest with herself she had resented Phoebe quite a bit for a while, but that didn't last long. Piper's love and protective instinct of Phoebe won out of any jealousy she would have felt. If for one moment Piper could trade one of her high school days with Phoebe she would do it in a heartbeat. Just to know what it felt to be popular for a change and not just as Prue or Phoebe's sister.

Even now Piper had been rather unlucky in love, well until she decided to give a relationship with Naruto a chance to which hadn't really kicked off all that much. For some reason Piper was a magnet for men who were usually emotionally unavailable or in Jeremy's case evil. Men that seemed to linger on Phoebe's body and whenever she flaunted her body it would lead to verbal arguments and another lonely night for Piper. That resentment was part of the reason why she didn't fight as hard as she could for Phoebe when her sisters got into that argument about Roger resulting in Phoebe leaving and that only made her feel more guilty when she heard from Prue's mouth how much of a jerk-ass the man turned out to be.

Entering the kitchen Phoebe took out a pan from one of the cabinets and placed it on top of the stove. But no matter how resentful Piper could be there was something she had that Phoebe never would. Memories of their mother...something that Phoebe would never be gained. Being an ugly duckling for a few years meant nothing in comparison to the fact little Phoebe didn't have those precious memories. Being comforted by their mother's singing voice or helping her bake things in the kitchen and getting more of the recipe on her then in the actual bowl.

Memories of an acne filled face with frizzled hair and short stature, no matter how much the bad memories plagued her adolescent nightmares they would never compare to sweet and gentle memories of her mother.

In time the Acne went away and Piper grew more beautiful. Her hair had grown out and she took to wearing long skirts and long sleeve shirts. She was a very conservative dresser who wore little to no makeup, often choosing colors that matched her skin and lips closely.

Because she wasn't looked on as a beauty she went with clothes that didn't show off her developed form.

''Hey!'' a voice greeted causing Piper to jolt up and throw her hands up on reflex. Taking a moment to collect her wits she realized it was none other than Naruto in the doorway, grinning as he looked her over. He grinned and did a wolf whistle. ''Why miss Piper. Did you know you had it going on?'' he asked as Piper's eyes widened and she grabbed an apron to cover herself. ''I think we both know that at this point it's kind of...you know.'' he said, hinting to the other night as Piper began to blush furiously.

''Can't you...I don't know knock or something? You can't just keep appearing in a person's house.''

''I have a key...'' he said innocently as he held up the spare key Prue gave him. ''I suppose when your sister calls she expect me to come running without any obstacles in the way.'' he began massaging his wrists. ''My hands still hurt from the hand cuffs.'' he joked as a grin formed on Piper's face.

''You know Prue is going to kick your butt one day if you keep joking like that.'' she said as she opened the fridge door. She let out a slight shiver as a burst of cold airbrushed over her.

''Want me to come over there and warm you up?'' the blond suggested while wriggling his eyebrows.

''Do you have a book of Innuendos or something?'' Piper couldn't help but wonder as she placed a box of grade-A eggs on the counter along with butter before going back into the fridge to get more food.

''Actually...yes...yes I do.'' he impishly replied as Piper turned to look at him before realizing he was joking. ''Okay I know you're about to say you can handle this, but I just want to say now that I want to help and I'm not taking no for an answer.'' Naruto said as he took out a butter knife from the drawer and picked out up the stick of butter with his other hand before heading over to the pan.

''Suit yourself then.'' Piper said with a shrug. Phoebe wasn't that well of a cook and Prue had a penchant of making little...alterations...to the recipe which come out a little odd. How she managed to make chocolate cake taste salty Piper would never know.

''Anyway I was thinking of some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast; maybe some fresh fruit? That sounds good?'' Piper asked as she took out some packaged bacon and a pitcher of orange juice and looked up to see what Naruto was focusing. ''Will you stop looking at my butt?'' she said, her face heating up as she turned. ''I swear you're like a horny frat boy.''

''Well...it just means I have stamina.'' Naruto countered Piper's accusation. ''Besides you're just as guilty. Wearing those too little shorts. I see powers aren't the only thing inherited in this family.'' he said as he moved away as Piper tried to playfully swat him on the shoulder.

With a yawn it was time for Phoebe to start her day. She decided that now it was time to star investigating the nature of Naruto's relationship with her sisters. She was thankful that Prue seemed to be sleeping in, something highly unusabl but not unheard of. Taking a quick shower she threw on a jean skirt, blue t-shirt and sandals as she went down stairs. By this time Piper would be starting on breakfast.

So heading down stairs she was about to go into the kitchen when she caught sight of Naruto who seemed to scare Piper if her reaction meant.

''I think we both know that at this point it's kind of...you know.'' he said as Piper began flushing furiously.

Phoebe had to stifle a chuckle as she watched them interact. ''Can't you...I don't know knock or something? You can't just keep appearing in a person's house.''

''I have a key...'' he said innocently as he held up a spare key. ''I suppose when your sister calls she expect me to come running without any obstacles in the way.'' he began massaging his wrists. ''My hands still hurt from the hand cuffs.'' he joked as a grin formed on Piper's face.

She continued watching them as Naruto shamelessly flirted with her sister and even helped her with breakfast. As this went on Phoebe felt a little guilty at the fact the whole time since she been back she never offered to make breakfast or volunteered to help Piper. Even with her job search it wasn't like she was doing much else besides training.

Though so far the two of them acted like a regular couple.

''You seem frustrated about something. I could feel the tension and if you want to talk I'm willing to listen.'' she heard him say as he and Piper continued cooking.

''It's nothing really. Just Phoebe's words from before struck a few chords and they brought back some bad memories. Though I see where she was coming from; she had no idea how jealous of her I was in high school.''

That tidbit surprised Phoebe. ''Piper...was jealous of me?''

''She was the beautiful young sister everyone wanted to hang out with, but then I realized that I have something she never would. Memories of our parents. She didn't get to know them and that probably left a whole in her heart. I know it would for me if I was in her shoes. Our mother is gone and our father god's know where not to mention she feels like the unfavorite first by not having your affection and then lacking a physical power doesn't help as well.''

Hearing her sister so concerned for her made Phoebe felt like such an ass. It turned out Piper understood more then she gave her credit for.

''I feel guilty as well. I didn't mean to dismiss her feelings for less of what they were. Honestly her flirtations were nothing I haven't seen before and I feel like a complete jerk for doing so. I hope she can forgive me.''

''Phoebe's a sweet girl. She can be hard to handle at times, but she's not a hateful person. We just have to give it some time.''

''I should go wake up your sisters then so they can enjoy this food we made.'' Upon hearing that Phoebe jolted up from the banister and shot up the stairs so she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Naruto leaned in and put his forehead on Piper's. ''What are you doing?'' she asked, slightly startled by the random action.

''Getting ready to kiss you. Don't worry...I brushed my teeth before I came over.'' Naruto said as Piper couldn't help but smile.

Lifting up her she placed her lips on his. Placing her arms around Naruto's neck their kiss become more intense as the nice, chaste kiss began to involve into more intense French kissing.

They both gently opened their mouths and Naruto slipped his tongue in her mouth. Piper lifted to her toes to get more leverage and their hands were all over each other. For a moment she considered asking Naruto if there was a spell that could add a few inches to her height, but decided not to as she didn't want that personal gain thing to come back and bite her in the ass. Piper wasn't sure what it was, but she would have never been this...adventurous in her past relationships. Though, maybe it was the fact that Naruto was the same person that he was before they got involved.

Naruto moved his hands from Piper's shirt and grabbed her arms she whimpered slightly and he broke their kiss.

''We should stop. They'll probably be coming down any minute.'' Piper said as they broke apart.

''If you're not doing anything I was invited to go bowling by Allison and Elliot. You remember them right?''

''You mean the Spencers?'' Piper asked as Naruto nodded. ''I'll have to check but I think my schedule is free.''

Thankfully enough Piper's schedule was indeed blank.

''STRIKE!"'

"Whoo hoo!" screamed Piper as she jumped up and down. The whole thing was pretty cute and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Piper jumped in Naruto's arms as he congratulated her.

"Are you sure they're not dating?" asked Allison asked her husband. ''I could have sworn Naruto was involved with her sister.''

''Yeah well you'll have to ask him about that.''

''Hey Elliot get over here and attempt win but it's useless because I only see fail!'' Naruto jokingly said as he wrapped an arm around Piper and rested his chin on her head. ''Ah, with my trusty chin rest my life is complete.''

''I am not a chin rest!''

''Until you get up to this height you are a chin rest!" Naruto playfully teased her as he held his hand two inches above her head which was swatted away.

''You jerk! Don't you know you aren't supposed to bring up a woman's height?'' she teasingly asked as Naruto bunched his eyebrows in disbelief.

''For heaven's sake what is next with you ladies? First age, then weight, followed by body shape and now height? At this rate a fellow won't be able to say anything.''

''STRIKE!'

''NOOOOOOO!'' Naruto cried out dramatically upon seeing Elliot get a strike. ''Alright now it's up to me to win! Piper I'm going to need to rub your rear for good luck.''

Whap!

''Aah the smack...I was actually beginning to miss that believe it or not.''

Naruto went over and grabbed his bowling ball. Taking a deep breath the blond let out a huff and let the ball roll with incredible speed as it smashed the Pins leaving behind the seven and ten pins. ''Pins seven and ten...my nemesis's.'' Picking up his returned Ball Naruto attempted to go for a spare, knocking down bowling pen Naruto ten as he it rolled to the side and brushed against the other Pen causing it to move slightly, but it remained upright. And with that the match was decided by a single Pen.

''You know there's always next time.'' Piper soothingly told Naruto as they were walking through the park. Naruto had been quiet since they had bit goodbye to Spencers.

''I know...'' he gently told her. ''I'm just thinking that maybe I should have taken you for a swanky restaurant for a first date. You know, instead of something so casual.''

''No...no I had fun,'' she gently reassured him. ''At least we had fun and it could have been worse.'' she said as she gently rested her head on his shoulder as Naruto sent Piper a pointed and curious glance.

''Like what?'' he really wanted to know what Piper thoughts on the matter was.

''Well you could have been like this one guy who took me to Quake and expected an employee discount.'' And as Piper recounted the tale Naruto couldn't help but face palm. ''Don't even get me started on the guy who did the same thing, but actually tried to use a coupon. He really thought there were coupons!'' at that Naruto double face palmed.

As Phoebe continued following from afar, having doused herself with all sorts of perfume and nauseating smells so Naruto wouldn't smell her out. Phoebe continued following the two as she began thinking back to her past relationships.

One thing she always wanted from her guy was to be passionate and truthful. While plenty of guys were filled with the former, mainly when it came to the sex Phoebe could count on one hand the number of guys she dated that were truthful to her, but either they bored her to no end or they just didn't click. As she thought about it she dated a lot of guys and couldn't help but winch. What was she looking for in her past relationships? That was a question that did not have an answer.

So was she destined to live the happy life with the blond? And she began to wonder...that little girl she saw? She was their daughter right? Phoebe had to be sure as the premonitions were possibilities and the future weren't set in stone. She did not want to selfishly take her sisters happiness away from them to validate her on hopes.

''Well I wouldn't treat you like that of course. I actually plan on having a future for you that is more than act A pay for something to Act B, get in pants!''

''Not every guy I got involved with expected that you know.''

''Have any of them asked you about your fantasies?'' he asked as Piper immediately answered with several. The two of them had long since stopped and set on a bench, snuggling against each other for warmth as they bathed in the lamp's light. Unfortunately for poor Phoebe she couldn't share that warmth or light, less she revealed herself.

''Have any of them tried to fulfill them?'' he went into a little more detail as Piper began to answer only for Naruto to cut her off with an additional detail. ''That didn't involve Sex.'' and upon seeing Piper go silently Naruto got his answer. ''But it's okay...tell me about your fantasy first time.''

''But...but that's so embarrassing.'' Piper countered as she looked down at her hands to which Naruto took to rubbing to keep them warm.

''Mine was on a blanket, during a picnic amongst a forest of cherry blossoms. Simple and sweet...my lover and I would have been one with nature...all we would have needed was each other.''

''That's...pretty sweet.'' Piper said in response to Naruto's statement. ''Alright...if you promise not to laugh.''

''No promises.''

Whap!

''Anyway... My first time will be… heaven," she pronounced dreamily. "The entire room would be filled with flowers and the whole experience would be loving and passionate. We would just spend the longest time kissing each other and touching each other. The entire day we would spend in bed, feeding each other things like strawberries and we would make love until the sunset and spend all night cuddling together in the afterglow.''

At that Phoebe decided it was time for her to go. This moment was a bit to intimate for her to protrude upon by being nosy. She owed Piper that at least and decided she would go about talking with Prue and learning some insight that way. So that morning she had cornered Prue in the upstairs bathroom. After threatening to sing show tunes badly out of tune Prue succumbed to Phoebe's request.

''So you want to do what now?'' Prue asked as she waited for Phoebe to clarify her statement again.

''I want to see if I can get a premonition off you.''

''A premonition for what?'' Prue asked, a little suspicious about Phoebe's motivation for this. Was Phoebe trying to figure out Prue's schedule so she could raid her elder sister's closet for an outfit and be able to return it so she would be none the wiser? Maybe she was being a little too suspicious.

''I'm curious...about the future you know. I just want to see if you and Naruto and Piper will have a happy relationship.'' she then hastily added. ''Not that I don't believe you will what I'm saying is...well...'' Phoebe bit her bottom lip as she tried to find the words.

''If things work out you're considering becoming involved?' Prue guessed Phoebe's intention as her sister nodded.

''For the longest time...I've been having a few premonitions I have been keeping to myself. I've kept them to myself as I wanted to learn more instead of just jumping to a half-baked conclusion. A few of them had been quite...graphic.'' she as she thought back to the Matthew Tate incident and how they brought back their ancestor. After everything was taken care of Phoebe chatted Naruto up a bit and had another vision.

(Had to be edited out)

''And they get even more vivid then that. '' Phoebe admitted as Prue began mulling over the information. Though, Phoebe had kept the information about the little girl and coven thing to herself. Considering the coven one pertained to all of them she wanted to wait to make sure everyone was on the same page when she brought it up and the other one she still wasn't completely sure about.

Prue wasn't sure what she could tell her sister. While Phoebe's visions were all intimate in nature they were lacking something very important. Love...something that her little sister had been searching for and not finding. Like Phoebe, Prue had a very specific flaw that she was trying to overcome. That flaw that she had been trying to overcome for the strongest time being distrustful of everyone. She had been unwilling to compromise because she felt it was always her duty to protect her sisters. One by one they had left; her mother, her father, and Grams, leaving her to care and protect her sisters.

From a young age and even through her adult years Prue couldn't help but fill abandoned. It was something Prue kept to herself when Victor left. Something that ate up inside of her for years and that she had blamed herself over. All she heard were snippets of Penny and Victor's argument and her name being managed. She was too young at the time to understand and the memory was still sketchy. All she knew that after that Victor had walked out of the house and out of their lives until his mysterious reappearance all these years later.

Then there was her mother's death. ''Prue Honey! RUN!'' That cry, her mother's words were the last things she heard. That moment, that one traumatizing moment from her childhood was the reason for Prue's dislike and fear for large bodies of water. Once more she blamed herself as she came to the conclusion it was her fault. That the day her mother die it was to save her from some warlock and demon. She was the reason why they didn't have a mother, that was her most sincere belief and even thinking about talking to her sisters about that day caused her to freeze up in fear. Fear that they would hate her, blame her from taking mom away from them. No matter how illogical it was Prue couldn't let go of that fear, but before that she had become a guardian. She looked after her sisters, attentively like a guard dog and was ready to lash out and attack anyone that meant them harm. Though, it was that same fear that kept her from getting too close to people.

That same fear and insecurity at the prospect of being abandoned and Phoebe moving to New York for half a year added to that. Prue wanted her sister back, she desperately wanted to apologize and risk losing Phoebe but her pride and anger, not to mention the walls around her heart prevented her from doing so. The experiences only supported her negative belief and made her fight harder instead of doing what was necessary to break the pattern, but then it started to change.

Their unspoken guardian had revealed himself and became a part of their lives. While she didn't know his whole story he opened up to her despite his own baggage. He looked after her and supported her; going as far as conveying how much he cared for and was willingly to protect her sisters which took off some of the strain.

In other words Naruto just being Naruto allowed her to open herself up without being afraid he would see something ugly in her and flee, but he only smiled and stayed. He didn't allow himself to be dominated nor did he dominate her which he was capable of. All this time he stayed and with each day her fear of him leaving was diminishing. Prue shook away the thoughts as they were focusing on Phoebe right now. And even with all that she still couldn't come up with anything. Considering her own personal issues she wasn't sure if she could help people with her licentious views and approach to relationships. So Prue decided she would talk to the blond about it and see if he knew anyone who was an expert on this situation.

''I'm sorry Phoebe but I'm not sure if I have any advice.'' Prue apologized, feeling a bit bad about not being able to help her sister. ''Why don't you try going for a premonition? Maybe we'll get an answer even a clue. It's better than nothing.'' the eldest Halliwell suggested as Phoebe rushed out to touch Prue and jolted as another vision of the future assaulted her senses.


	22. Growth and Visions Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00

Story Start

00

''Come on Prue...'' a young brunette haired woman pleaded. ''The others are busy and there is no way I'll ace Naruto's exam without help.''

''Well Missy if you had studied instead of trying to use that untested spell without personal gain you wouldn't have this problem.'' From what Phoebe could see they were in the kitchen and Prue was fixing a potion. ''Besides...those demons aren't going to slay themselves.''

''You would abandon me? In my time of need?'' the young woman asked in a pitiful tone as her eyes got big as a hesitant look formed on Prue's face.

''Pa...'' she started to say then relented. ''Fine...but only one hour.'' she said as the younger woman let out a hug and threw her arms around Prue's neck.

''Thanks Prue...you're the best.''

Of course because of the nature of the premonition and the fact the girl wasn't anyone that either of them recognized there wasn't much they learned from it. So things went on as usual and for once a week had passed and a demon or a damn warlock didn't attack. ''Hey Naruto check out this picture?'' Phoebe said as she plopped down next to Naruto who had the most delicious what the hell look on his face. After a moment he looked up to the next room where Prue was entering. ''Prue...is there something I should know?'' he asked, holding up a picture of what looked like a younger and disheveled Prue arguing with the Sofa.

''Oh that was after Prue's first major party when she turned twenty-one. She got so smashed she could hardly stand up. In fact she ended up arguing with the sofa because she thought it was talking back to her.'' Phoebe explained as Prue narrowed her eyes and shouted Phoebe's name.

With a squeak Phoebe jumped up off the couch and over Naruto's legs as she snatched the picture from his hand as Prue chased after her. ''When I get my hands on you.'' Prue threatened as Phoebe laughed her ass off.

''Oh come on...I thought couples were supposed to share everything. Piper help!'' Phoebe shouted as Prue continued chasing her around the couch, obviously her intent to strangle her sister outweighed the fact of acting a bit foolish in front of Naruto.

''Oh no...you are on your own on this one.'' Piper replied as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Give me that picture!"

"Nope!"

"Phoebe!"

Piper watched as Phoebe dove out the doorway and made a mad dash for her room with Prue trailing behind her. Piper missed this; she missed little moments like this when they were just sisters instead of magic complicating everything. Just like last night when her sisters immediately bombarded her with questions the minute she walked into the manor last night.

"So how was it?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Did he fondle you?"

"Was he a gentleman or his usual perverted self?''

''Are the rumors of the seven inch tongue true?''

"You are hopeless, Phoebe," Piper said, finally responding to her sister's risque questions.

''Oh come on...if I can't drink from the well to quench my thirst as least sprinkle some droplets on my face to cool me off you know.''

Piper was silent for a moment and looked away as she sisters stared expectantly at her. She turned around to face them with a huge smile on her face. "It was wonderful."

After giving her sisters the details of her date, she went upstairs to her room and picked out some nightwear. She was hoping that maybe Naruto was up for a dream encounter. So the following day Piper had been in a good mood. Even the pain in the ass customers who complained about their steaks not being cooked enough would get her down. Piper had been changing her schedule around so she could work morning shifts and if she couldn't, Naruto would come for dinner at quake. Piper loved spending whatever time she could with Naruto. He made her feel special, made her feel like no other man had before.

When it came for her need of order or to follow a schedule and just have everything be perfect. Her need to excel and be perfect, clinging at every positive thing in her life was to help and validate herself; to prove herself worth. She had always been plain old Piper and she sought to prove herself which only furthered alienated her from her peers because of her overly cautious nature. So Piper sought to pursue her dream of owning a restaurant and being a chef as her mother recipes were one of the few keepsakes that was unique to her and it keep Patty's memory alive. Unfortunately life wasn't always peachy and she found herself working at Quake instead of pursuing her dream career of owning a restaurant. Though, maybe since her life was picking up she might be able to achieve that dream.

Piper was finishing locking up the restaurant. She off the lights and locked the back door behind her. She was digging her car keys out of her purse when someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream or make a move," the voice whispered. Piper nodded and tried not to panic. ''Where is she?''

Piper, unable to answer due to the hand over her mouth, didn't know how to respond. She who? She thought as she looked around to make sure there were no witnesses so she could use her power to freeze the man.

He held the knife to her throat. "Where is she? Where is Phoebe?" he demanded, getting angrier.

Piper froze upon hearing Phoebe's name. What did this creep want with her sister? Piper tried to answer with an uncharacteristic go to hell, but his hand still muffled her voice.

He seemed to notice this time. "I'm going to take my hand away. If you scream, I'll kill you."

Piper nodded and he took his hand away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she calmly said, trying to get him to let down his guard so she could react without getting herself injured in the process.

The man pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth once again. "Bitch, don't lie to me! Where is she? I know you're hiding her! That little tramp won't get away with what she did!''

Upon hearing this man bad mouth her sister Piper got angry. All this shit with demons and warlocks trying to kill her and her sisters were waning on her nerves. Her life, albeit not perfect was still her life and all these bastards kept coming in and ruining things for their selfish desires. And now this jerk thought he was just going to push her around? Before she even realized what had happened her fist had connected with his cheek sending him sprawling to the ground. In shock, Piper let out a gasp and looked at her hand in disbelief. ''I...I hit someone.'' it was one thing to vanquish demons or warlocks.

Those were using chants or even potions so she wasn't inflicting actual physical harm to someone using her own two hands. And it felt great...it felt great and Piper let out a relaxed sighed. The guy had been flattened out, knocked out cold from her attack. And she did it all on her own. Piper remember a time where she would had shook her head and burst out into tears in the past; screaming for help and running. If one would have asked her in the past she would have told you she was not a confrontational person by nature but over these past few weeks had changed.

Those insecurities that had gnawed at her subconscious as a teenager didn't seem all that big anymore. Right now day by day she was looking more towards the future that was happening for her then the past that plagued her. Especially considering how much her confident had built in the past few days. It had all started with the training with made her felt more energetic and placed her in a more positive mood as she noticed her figure had been improving.

There was also the fact that even before she knew it was him he was a willing ear and after the training began he praised her progress. Something that had really helped her open up anyway after calling the police to have the guy arrested she had returned home where of course, Prue had fussed a bit about the attack before she was finally calmed down Piper reassuring her that she was fine.

In fact what happened next lowered Piper's insecurity anymore. 'I'm just glad you're okay sweetie.''

''Yeah I am. I mean with what we've been dealing with lately I think I can handle people without powers.'' Piper jokingly remarked.

''Yeah...looks like you can, but that doesn't mean I'm still not going to be your overprotective big sis. I'm proud of you Piper.''

And Piper was proud of herself as well, rewarding herself with a cookie. Then two and then six and finally twelve. What were in these damn cookies? Whatever they were Piper couldn't help but feel content and happy as she called Naruto up and told him to come over as rubbing one out was not something Piper felt would get the job down.

''I can't Piper...'' Naruto panted from the other side of the phone. There was something strange in her voice.

''What...why not?'' Piper whimpered, after deciding to look up some of the ingredients from Naruto's cookies, which she asked Prue she realized that the cookies were packed full of aphrodisiacs, but that didn't explain why she was aching so badly for relief. She was calm and collected and sex was usually something very romantic and passionate to her. Only once or twice letting her control slip when her arousal became too much to stand.

''My body is filled with an extremely powerful Aphrodisiac. One of the spices I brought with me apparently is something translated into Lover's Spice. I know how much you see sex as a beautiful thing and I don't want to dirty it for some dirty rut just to satisfy myself.''

''Well...maybe I wouldn't mind some variation?'' Piper challenged, growing increasingly annoyed as she grew increasingly wet.

''Pi. How many cookies did you have?''

''About...six,'' she lied, feeling her face grow hot as she didn't want him to know how many she had as it wasn't like those were small cookies, no they were of moderate size and most people would probably fill up on four of five.

''Even that number of cookies could be effecting your biology and cloud your mind."

''Yeah, yeah, will you just get over here before I break into your home and ride you until you're unconscious.'' Piper was long past the point where she would listen to reason and thankfully Naruto felt the same way as he teleported into the room where Piper was already undressed and warming herself up for Naruto's arrival.

Downstairs, Prue was sitting at the kitchen table and going over numerous papers with a cup of coffee by her side. Why did she get a boss that didn't really know about the process of the auction house or seemed to care? At least she could silently work in peace without someone trying to kill her and her sisters. And since she was such a hard worker she decided it was time to take a break and maybe call Naruto for...

''Oh gooooood!" Piper's scream had alarmed Prue as she what about to charge up stairs when she heard the following. ''Right there! Hhm it's so deep!''

And once again Prue was more shocked at the prospect of her sister being a screamer then the fact she was having sex. On one end she was disappointed as that meant her happy fun time buddy was preoccupied with her sister. Then again this gave her ammo to tease Piper without mercy tomorrow.

(Edited out. Scene on Fimfiction.)

Both writing parties were dampened by their partner's relief as they laid there on the bed, having long since moved into a spooning position as they made love three more times before Piper was worn out and had drifted off to sleep as Naruto watched her sleep, gently stroking her face as he did. Kissing her cheek Naruto laid his head on the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

00

Chapter End

00

And we have another chapter and more character development. If you can't tell Naruto is helping build Piper's self-esteem and tearing down Prue's emotional wall. With Phoebe it's obvious that she need to be taught what love truly is.

Anyway things really start to see some variation when we get to the Wendigo episode which should be the chapter after this one. So yeah, really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and show your appreciate by reviewing. For all the hits and visitors I get there really should be more reviews.


	23. Growth and Visions! Finale!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00

Story Start

00

Phoebe had finally found a job after weeks of searching. Having worked as a Secretary for quite a bit of time as one of her temp jobs Phoebe found herself taking the job again at a corporate office. Filing papers, answering telephones, scheduling appointments, and handling mail for her employers was not the exciting job that Phoebe expected to be doing at the current point of her life.

As bored as she was the job paid and she needed money considering all the demon attacks diverted the spare money Prue and Piper had been earning into mansion repairs. She was absorbed into boredom she almost didn't notice another worker come in. Charlie Bronson, a twenty-something pretty boy with honey-comb blond hair and a slick black buttoned shirt and dress pants walked in.

''Why hello there beautiful. How are you this fine night?''

''Fine...'' Phoebe quickly answered as she focused on copying the papers for her employer so she could get out of there and not deal with Charlie.

''And you're looking sexy as usual...'' he purred as he began to shamelessly checking Phoebe out. Her form was clad in a dark blue dress shirt and pencil skirt.

Phoebe bit her cheek to stop the comment that was on the tip of her tongue. She knew if she didn't hold her tongue she would be fired if some of her co-workers who warned her about the man's behavior were any indication. Such was the advantage of being the son of the company owner.

''Why don't you let me take you out for dinner and dancing? I guarantee it'll be the best night of your life.'' the man was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer.

''I'm not interested Charlie...'' she responded as she tried to politely let him down. ''I want to focus on my work and I don't believe what you want to happen between us is appropriate.''

''Just give me a chance baby. Once you get a taste you'll never want to stop.'' he said as he invaded her personal space and tried to grope her only to be stunned when she grabbed his hand, twisted out of his grasp and maneuvered behind him right after the last copy had been printed.

''I have to go.'' She said as she scooped up her papers. Phoebe kept herself calm as she tried not to let what happened to her ruffle her feathers. While Charlie may have been a pig-headed womanizer who seemed to have a hard time understanding the word no, he was still no murderous warlock or demon so he wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Until she could find another job with convenient power and decent pay she would have to deal with her predicament for the time being.

Though, unfortunately that didn't mean that she had developed a magical sense that alerted her to danger. Since it was getting dark and the owner was throwing a party to celebrate a vast increase in profit margin most of the employees in Phoebe's division left early to prepare or contribute to the celebration. So when Charlie suddenly slammed Phoebe against the wall, catching her off guard it took her a few moments to collect her thoughts. ''You know Phoebe when someone offers you a gift it's impolite to refuse.'' he informed her with a creepy smile.

''Let go of me Charlie...'' despite the threatening tone Phoebe knew she was trapped. While she was a bit stronger than the average woman she still had a long way to go before she could easily man handle grown men.

''Why don't you be a good girl and give me what I want? You'll be doing both of us a favor.'' his smug behavior only served to piss Phoebe off.

''Get your fucking hands off of me!'' she snarled as she fought against him. His touch made her feel dirty, like she was just some common tramp.

''Why fight it? You know you want me?''

''You disgust me.'' she spat out as she continued struggling against his grip.

''You're wasting your time babe. I played Football all through high-school, a little thing like you is just wasting your energy. I like my girl's feisty.'' he said as his right hand continued to have her hands pinned against the wall by her wrists. Phoebe let out a pained cry as he hoisted her up a few feet, it felt like her arms were about to pop out of its socket. He was simply too strong for her.

He moved his hand up her leg and began moving her skirt up as he forced a kiss on her lips. Phoebe felt like she was going to hurl as the strong mixture of his putrid cologne and aftershave made her stomach turn. Phoebe could feel the memories coming back. The sound of a zipper being undone. Her clothes being torn from her and unwanted digits caressing her body. She narrowly remembering getting away and how the boy bragged about scoring with her and how that hated and infamous name Freebie began. Those memories, that anger; just the pain of it all triggered a deep rage inside of Phoebe that ignited a fire inside of her as she brought over leg up and drove it into his balls as hard as she could.

Charlie gave a cry as he stumbled back and fell onto one of the desks, knocking over folders, a lamp, and other materials. Quickly pushing her skirt down from her thigh Phoebe quickly grabbed the scattered papers and got out of there. Paycheck be damn, she was going to report that bastard and if she got fired then so be it. Soon the night of the party came around and surprisingly Phoebe hadn't been fired. Considering secretaries came and went from the company, most staying no longer then two to three weeks then Charlie's advances must have been a common occurrence. Phoebe picked out the perfect dress for the evening. A black ruffled Party dress by Vava, a cute little number with a fitted bodice, spaghetti straps, and a tiered, flared party skirt.

She walked down the stairs as she joined the others who repeatedly reminded her they were running late. Naruto by his own admission liked plain clothes. He was wearing an Amanti Men's wrinkle free-navy dress shirt and Kenneth Cole Reaction Men's Charcoal Dress Pants. Another thing the blond admitted was that he didn't care for matching brand names as long as the clothes were nice and he looked appropriate for where he was going. Anyone who knew the blond could tell you he had more than enough personality to carry himself and didn't need clothes to make an impression.

Piper of the three sisters was wearing the most reserved outfit. She was wearing a black beaded evening dress with a V neckline with flutter sleeve with a floor length flowy skirt. ''Well there you are? What took you so long?'' Piper asked her as it was obvious the middle sister was quite anxious. Out of the three she was still the one having the most trouble exhausting to their magical life so any evenings that promised a normal night out was welcomed by her.

''Seems like someone's already enjoying a party of their own.'' Phoebe pointedly glanced at the blond and the sister who were finding each other's faces quite interesting. Prue of course was wearing one of the many dresses from her collection a layered, sleeveless black cocktail dress with layering effect all-over the skirt which fell just above her knees. ''We have a party to get to you know.'' she remarked rather loudly, gaining their attention. Ever since the incident in the office Phoebe had felt rather sour and when the others tried to figure out what it was Phoebe just made some excuse and changed the subject. This was her problem and she was going to take care of it.

If Phoebe didn't feel small earlier then she did now. She found herself lost among a sea of people as the others were mingling. The Bronson mansion was quite large, even larger than the Halliwell manor and Phoebe was sure there was easily two to three times the amount of people there that should have been. ''Well folks it looks like my old man was called away to an emergency meeting. So let's treat this like Vegas, whatever happens stays here.'' he said as a ceremonious cheer rung from several of the party-goers. What should have been a classy party soon devolved into some closer to a frat party as several six packs of beers were brought in and sat on the table.

''I'm going to go outside for some air.'' Piper told Phoebe before the latter could say anything and was heading out the door. This sort of atmosphere wasn't Piper's thing and considering the fact that several of Phoebe's fellow employees were also heading for the door she wasn't the only one. A party wild brat being a high ranking member in a corporation because of daddy's money was more common than not unfortunately. The reason why Phoebe came to the party was partly so she could speak to Bronson about his son's behavior and if that didn't work then at least she figured she and her sisters could have a night of normality. After all, high ranking demons worked in the shadows and attacking a party wasn't what one would call stealthy.

Phoebe looked around, wondering where Naruto and Prue were. Though suddenly she felt someone grabbed her wrist. ''Well you certainly filled out haven't you...Freebie.'' the hated nickname caused her to spin and sent a heated, hateful glare at the speaker. The smell of alcohol was on his breath and he had an unkempt beard but that messy hair and those eyes. She recognized him anywhere. ''Thomas!'' she hissed, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

''Damnit Tom! You have an eye for quality!'' another man said as he chugged down a can of beer.

''And she has a nice ass too.'' another one said as he lecherously leered at Phoebe as a few men cheered.

''Uugh you guys are pigs! Leave her alone!'' a rather skinny young man as some of them jeered at him and pushed him away as they heckled at him.

''Oh shut up Timothy! As whiny as you are you should have been born a girl.''

''Hey leave him...'' Phoebe was about to jump to the defense to the one decent guy amongst the crowd before a hand squeeze her bottom. ''Keep your hands off of me.''

''Hey don't be that way Freebie! Share some with all of us.'' Thomas said as several men closed in on Phoebe. Cheering and laughing at her position which led to Phoebe feeling humiliated and tears threatening to fall.

''Hey that's enough!''

''Come on guys you're going too far!''

The party goers who were sober tried to break up what was going on, but they were pushed aside. Though all the argument and loud voices came crashing down when one of the man was sent flying against the wall. His body dropped to the ground in a sickening fashion as most of the party-goers looked up. There standing on the other side were a particular murderous looking Prue, Naruto, and Piper.

''Get away from my sister and I won't break every bone in your body.'' despite that Prue's eyes were closed the chilling tone of her voice more than made up how odd she looked right now. It was obvious she didn't trust herself not to abuse her power and expose them.

''I got a better idea. How about you put your mouth to better use and suck my cock,'' one of Charlie's companions rudely remarked as Piper threw her hands up. Most of the crowd froze with the exception of Charlie, his companions and Thomas.

''What the...shit they're witches!'' one of them stated the obvious and blew his cover.

''You fucking fool!'' another one shouted as they could have easily pretended to be freaked out and rolled with the fact that Piper purposely left them unfroze to frighten them, but so much for that.

''Well what's the problem? Kill the dick-head and then we can have fun...'' the demon was frozen solid when one of Naruto's ice balls impacted him followed by Prue sending one of the vases on the ground into his head shattering.

The demons began panicking as they began to retreat. and hurling energy balls. Though, they found themselves being frozen one by one. ''Are you okay Phoebe?''

''Yeah...'' Phoebe whispered as she collected herself. ''Where were you guys?'' she asked as she bit her bottom lip s she could practically feel herself almost quivering.

''I smelled demons...'' Naruto informed her as he moved into a crouching position beside her. ''So we began searching out the place and trying to figure out who was human and who was demon. We didn't come tell you because we didn't want to chance some of them being your co-workers and them noticing your change of behavior. ''

''I see...'' she remarked bitterly as she looked up at Thomas and snarled. ''But how did this...trash...'' she spat out with other hatred. ''End up becoming a demon?''

''Most of the demons were either humans or the descendants of people who became demons in exchange for power and money. One common method is for a human to kill off all their living blood relatives. I assume this is what this man did.''

''But where did he come from? Last I heard he randomly dropped out of school and wasn't heard from since.'' Piper wondered out loud.

''It doesn't matter, they're demons and they need to be vanquished. End of discussion. ''Prue cut off Piper's musings as she sent a hated glance at the frozen demons.

''Why didn't you come to us about this Phoebe?'' Piper asked, conveying her concern and wondering just why Phoebe would keep something like this to herself.

''I didn't want to be a burden and worry you guys again. I just...''

''...never been given your due.'' Prue interrupted her as he finally grasped one of the things that had been bothering Phoebe. ''You've been feeling terrible about our lives being in danger since you found the Book of Shadows. And even then, like always, I was quick to blame you and focused on how your action affected our lives and I never apologized. You've conveyed your feelings, but those doubts haven't been put to ease. I blamed you for so many things and I want to say I'm sorry.''

''Oh honey! I'm sorry I never fought for you as hard as I could have. No wonder you felt so frustrated all the time and fought with us. We always expected more of you, but never offered to help. Well starting tonight that changes now.''

Naruto watched as the two sisters envelop their baby sister in a hug who broke down into tears. ''I'll move the demons out of here. Piper's Molecular Immobilization is bound to end any time now so I'll set up an illusion in the meantime and when you girls are ready I'll be outside.'' he informed them as he left the sisters to bond and finally get their thoughts and emotions off their chest. 'Maybe...maybe I should leave the city for a few days to give the sisters some time to bond.' he thought as his clones carted the frozen demons out the door.

000

Chapter End

000

So yeah that is the conclusion of another three chapter story. The next one will be the end of the 'Emotions and Bond' arc before we get back to a canonical episode. For those of you who skimmed, no Phoebe wasn't raped but she was sexually assaulted and that is one of the factors that contributed to who she is today. Now it's obvious that Phoebe (prior to Coop) hasn't had a completely meaningful relationship that wasn't built off a foundation of lies and sex.

Further things support that she is promiscuous and in the early seasons does not know about love. Factors that contribute to this are the assault, not having a father (and in this case as well a mother), and generally a low self-esteem which borders an inferiority complex. So instead of just glazing over things I wanted to focus on that and spend some time on the sisters overcoming their flaws.

So yeah one of the things I hated was how the show went from a premise of Sister Witches to focusing on other things. How in order to make the show more interesting they kept on throwing in monkey wrenches and love triangles. For a show about sister witches too much time was spent on men coming in and going out of their lives with nearly all the same features. So as he all saw as the show went on less time was spent on the bond of the sisters and saving innocents to love lives and families and a bunch of needless soap opera like crap (mainly all the problems.) So much was time focusing on the characters as witches and not enough as humans.

Like all the fighting between Piper and Leo. (For christ sakes didn't they have to see a therapist and rediscover their love for each other twice?) I mean shouldn't white lighters be able to get along with everyone? I'm not saying arguments and fighting couldn't happen but come on. That and the whole focus on the children thing. I'm not saying I dislike the fact the magical kids were brought in, but the suddenly completely changing certain things from the future (like exchanging Wyatt with Melinda-As to why the daughter couldn't have Ultimate Power and be the Chosen One it's anyone's guess.) like Piper's prophesied daughter being the last born without any explanation for why that happened.

So yeah, I think it would be interesting to see the sisters actually progressing with their personal lives. If you want to debate anything that was said then send me a PM so we can debate. If not then look forward to the next chapter.


	24. Obsession Prologue!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

00

Story Start

00

Prue had considered asking Naruto if he had any friends that would be good for Phoebe. No offense to her little sister, but she needed some solid direction in her life. Someone that Prue herself could trust, and could be trusted with their secret. Someone that wouldn't lie to them and at any time contemplated or was trying to kill the Charmed Ones. The guy would be able to flame her passion, give her stability and take care of her for the rest of her life. Someone intelligent and had a bit of money. With that aspect taken care of then maybe Phoebe could find a career choice where she could be creative and let loose her energy. Her sister quite frankly didn't know love if it punched her in the face. Intimate relationships that didn't become inflamed by sexual passion, but instead with romance and an actual connection being formed would be a change of pace. Her sister quite frankly was licentious because of her capacity for warmth and love. As much as Prue hated thinking of Phoebe as such her younger sister didn't know much about restraints, usually connecting to sexual restraint and showed her disregard for strict rules as a rebellious teenager.

She supposed that she would bring up the topic when Naruto got back in town. Considering the way Phoebe bashed in the heads of the frozen demons the youngest Halliwell sister definitely had frustration that needed to be let out. With nothing else going on right now Prue decided to go into town. Right now not all that much was going on and she couldn't remember the last time she had a few moments to herself and just relax. Slipping her purse on her arm Prue took out her cellphone and left a message on both her sister's cellphones. Right before she was about to walk out of the door her phone went off. Checking the call log she saw it was Roger's cell phone number. 'Can't he take a clue?' For weeks now Roger had been sending her flowers and love notes, trying to win her back. In complete and clear terms Prue told him she wasn't interested and was seeing something but the man persisted. 'Maybe I could talk to Nicole or James about getting a restraining order.' she thought as she made her way to kitchen from her room.

''Prue! Help!'' Piper's voiced carried from downstairs followed by something crashing and a scream.

Prue rushed downstairs and when she entered she saw Piper unconscious with a knife in her back. The sweater she was wearing stained with the crimson fluid of blood.

''Why hello Prue...'' a whispery voice said from behind her, startling her. Prue immediately spun and used her power to send the person flying into one of the mirrors in the room. ''A spitfire as always.'' the man said as he got up and dusted himself off. ''And what I learned is true.''

''Roger?'' gasping out in a mixture of shock and surprise Prue tried to gather her wits as she tried to keep calm and not panic. Piper was injured and it wouldn't do either of them good if she did. ''What the hell are you doing here? No...I don't care for an answer. You just get the hell out of my home before I call the police and have your sorry ass tossed into jail.'' as far as she knew Roger was a mortal, but that didn't mean she could let her gun down. Roger had become a bit deranged and threatening in his latest letters and she wouldn't have put it past him to bring a gun.

''Why don't you make me?'' he challenged her as a nasty glare formed on Prue's face. ''Yeah that would be interesting to see.'' a second Roger added from behind Prue, whom before she could react was encased by water.

Upon finding herself trapped in water Prue began to hyperventilate, horrible memories began plaguing her. As her panic attack continued her whole body began going numb, she felt lightheaded and her hands began tingling. She felt sick, betrayed, and hurt. Roger was one of the few people she told about her fear of water as she believed they were going to be married and spending the rest of their lives together. She wanted no secrets between them so the fact he was turning her own fear against her now more than ever made her hate the man. For whatever reason she was able to channel her power and as a result the second Roger began strangling her from behind until she lost consciousness.

Diriel, on one knee was facing a mirror which contained a smoky purple image and glowing Turquoise eyes. ''Everything is going just as planned master. Once her sisters get wind of her capture the other two Charmed Ones will come for her sister and then we'll have them right where we want them.''

''And the mortal doesn't expect a thing?''

''No...the fool thinks the powers we stole are permanent. Once he has served his purpose he'll be eliminated.''

''Very well...do not fail me Diriel.'' the smoky image said as it faded from the mirror.

Diriel let out a relieved exhale as his master didn't expect a thing. The damn mortal had a chance to explicitly finish off one of the Charmed Ones and he let his own obsession of doing the smart thing like cutting out her heart or letting her on fire. Diriel knew trying to steal the Charmed One Powers was doomed to fail. Taking powers always upset the balance more than killing the actual witches as powers were inherited by the next generation or family member. For whatever the reason Diriel was going to remind the mortal his place and to listen to what he was told.

Phoebe walked through the door with her head held high. She had just filed a harassment charge against Charlie and after the incident last night several other of his victims stepped forward as well. Now normally a demon would have been vanquished, but Naruto brought up the idea of using a power stripping potion and a memory altering spell. And thanks to a mysterious tipper sending in some evidence of some of the companies' illegal deals which seemed to only incriminate the boss and his son the latter would now experience what it would be like to be a victim of sexual harassment. Suffice to say that was good news as far as Phoebe was concerned. Unfortunately it seemed like the Halliwells were curse to experience consistent misery as her good day as she saw an unconscious and injured Piper on the ground. ''Oh my god! Piper!'' Phoebe rushed over to her sister and tried to wake her up, panic setting in. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' she thought before Allison orbed in.

''Phoebe is something wrong? I could sense your...'' the woman let out a gasp upon seeing what happened to Piper.

''Allison! Quick! Heal Piper!'' Phoebe was able to collect enough of her wits to remember that. Gently removing the knife Phoebe tossed it to the side as Ally placed her hand over the wound and with a glow from her hand began healing the wound, praying that it wasn't too late.


	25. Obsession Continues!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Wait...so you're telling me Roger did this?'' Phoebe disbelievingly asked Piper who finished narrating the events that occurred. It wasn't that Phoebe didn't believe Piper it was just the fact that there seemed to be a growing pattern of exes being turned evil or connected with magic within the same year they discovered their powers. ''Well why didn't you stop him? Freeze him or something...why didn't you use your active power or something?'' Phoebe snapped at Piper, she knew she was being a bit unfair in the accusation but she felt guilty for not being there.

''He caught me off-guard okay,'' Piper snapped back at Phoebe causing the youngest to jolt back a bit in surprise. ''I mean...he just popped up and he had powers. So could you give me a break if my first instinct was to wonder why and how he got into the mansion instead of freezing him.'' she didn't need any of Phoebe's accusations as she already felt as guilty enough as it was.

Phoebe's eyes softened as she realized that once again a bit of her insecurity had broken through.

''I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean it. I'm just...I'm really worried.'' even if the sisters were working on trying to help each other overcome their personal baggage they weren't just going to up and disappear in a day after a single discussion. It was going to take some time.

''I'm sorry...this is all my fault.'' Allison admitted as she was wrought with guilt. ''I screwed up! I was so busy trying to find a place close-by and craft an identity...and well I tuned you three out because you were having a private moment and...'' Allison stammered and rambled on before Piper managed to calm her down.

''Whoa calm down Ally...repeat from the beginning, what are you talking about?'' Piper asked as she only heard the words 'private', 'sensing' and 'guardian' among the flurry of words.

''Well we White lighters are supposed to be Guardian Angels so when we are assigned to a Witch a magical connection is formed. That means we tend to constantly hear the lives of our charges in our heads...'' she began before she was cut off by a shocked Phoebe who was couldn't help but weird justifiably irked out at this.

''For heaven's sake is 'privacy' something only normal mortals allowed to have or something?'' she asked rather irked as Piper flashed her a hint that told her to hush resulting in Phoebe dropping her shoulders and sheepishly whispered sorry as they continued listening to Ally.

''Well we can choose to 'turn' off this ability which is called muted, but it isn't really encouraged. Personal feelings aren't really taken into consideration when we're talking about the greater good.''

'Of course!' Both sisters' thought as they rolled their eyes. Ruining people's romance, toying with their lives, and all that other stuff was a o.k. when it came to the other good.

''Since I muted you three because you had things to talk about, I only checked in for a few minutes last night and this morning to check if you were okay. I was going to stop by at noon to see if you all were going to need more privacy. That and from what I've been hearing these attacks seemed to usually happen with a week apart difference so I figure that at least for few hours it would be okay.''

''It's not your fault.'' Piper reassured their white lighter. ''At least you were being considerate of our feelings and we can't fault you for that. Though we have other things to worry about, if you're our white lighter that means you can find out where Prue is right?'' Piper hopefully asked as Allison bit her bottom lip and her face dropped a bit.

''I'm sorry...'' she guilty stated and shook her head. ''I tried sensing her but I can't find her. As long as your sister is alive I should be able to sense her anywhere in the world...unless...''

''Unless what?'' Phoebe hastily interrupted her as she didn't want to assume the worst. She only knew the worst of Roger, a scum who sexually harassed her and one of the main factors that led to the New York incident.

''Unless she's in the Underworld.''

''Aw hell...'' Phoebe whispered recalling what she had read. Thankfully enough there were other books left to them by their ancestor besides the Book of Shadows from lost libraries from untold times and such. Stories that went a bit more detail then instructions for vanquishing and a brief summary on demons and other beings. ''We're going to need help. Maybe Nicole and Henry know something?''

Meanwhile in Hyde Street Pier a young woman was standing on the pier as she let out a sigh. She had long brunette hair done up in a style of a bun and was wearing a white button of blouse and black trousers. She couldn't help but feel a bit doubtful on surpassing her up and coming exam. The young woman who smelled of lilies was a law student and far too nervous about passing. All through high-school she had struggled and studied for her grades, but the fact she was over looked because of her rather timid nature made her second guess herself.

''Maybe I should have become a social worker like Paige?'' the young woman murmured to herself. Taking her bag from under her arm she opened it as she paid no attention to the footsteps that echoed on the wharf towards her. Numerous people were coming and going as they went out to glance along the sea. Ships were going in and out of the pier as seagull cries filled the area along with numerous conversations. The pier was quite a well-known hotspot, a historic ferry pier amidst the tourist zone of Fisherman's wharf. Tourists pointing out many anchored ships as people were being herded together in a group as pictures were being taken.

Voices of parents yelling at their children to stop running and people going on about all the freaky incidents that had been happening the past few weeks. ''So...are you Portia Darrow?'' standing out amongst all the noises and chatter was one cheery voice.

Portia turned to the person and was met with a young woman with emerald green hair you would expect from an anime with a sleeveless cream color top and Tripp Black Chain Pocket Skinny Jeans with Lace-Up combat boots with black strap with hematite tone buckle and black out-sole with side zipper.

''W-Who are you?'' Portia stammered as the young woman flashed her a cheery smile. The strange girl couldn't have been no older then Portia herself with broad shoulders, a medium bust, an average waist, narrow hips, with shapely and long legs. In other words the girl had an inverted triangle figure.

''You're liberator...don't worry...it'll be over quick.'' the young woman told the law student as she reached into her pocket and her hand jabbed forward towards Portia's body.

For a moment Portia didn't feel anything at all. Her thoughts had ceased as her body went into shock. When the girl pulled her hand back revealing a knife covered in blood it was then Portia realized she had been stabbed. A dull throbbing pain began at the wound site, her chest, which grew in intensity as pain began to overtook her senses and resulting in her slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was a scream and people shouting for the police and an ambulance.

''Hello Nicole? This is Phoebe Halliwell and we need some help.''

Nicole placed one hand against her ear and stepped away from the crime scene. ''I'm sorry Phoebe but my partner and I are in the middle of a crime scene.'' Nicole said as she glanced back over to the body of the dead law student. ''Can this wait?''

''No it can't...my sister has been kidnapped by her psycho ex who has powers now.''

''Look just meet me at Hyde Street Pier. We'll try and work something out then.'' Nicole calmly assured the frantic young woman. When she got off the phone with Phoebe she went to tell James about what she was informed.

By the time the sisters had got down to the crime scene there was a large crowd. Police, paramedics, and bystanders had littered the area. A sheet was covering the body and the officers were looking for any clues or evidence, but didn't find anything murder weapon. They had been going over her personal history and trying to question anyone who could trace her activities the past twenty-four hours.

''So what happened?'' Phoebe asked when the trio was led away when Nicole took notice of them.

''We have a murder victim. A single stab wound to the chest, but nothing that requires magical aid.'' she informed them as she led them away from the crowd and out of ear-shot. ''So what happened?'' she asked as Piper began relaying this morning's events.

''...and then the next thing I knew a knife was jab into my back and I soon lost consciousness. All we know is that Prue's ex somehow managed to get his hands on the power to control water and clone himself.'' Piper began as Nicole attentively listened.

''And Allison can't sense Prue so we think she's in the underworld but the problem is we don't have anyone who can not only travel there, but has any knowledge or experience traveling in the underworld.''

''I'm sorry but I can't help you.'' Nicole regretfully informed the worried witch. "Matters that deal with magical murders are what I'm trained for. When it comes with kidnapping and tracking I'm afraid I'm not the one to come to for this type of situation."

''So this was just pointless then!'' Phoebe angrily exclaimed as she threw up her hands. ''Were running around and wasting time and there's no telling what that sick bastard is doing now. I mean is there anything we can do that isn't a waste of time?'' Phoebe continued to lash out Nicole until Piper intervened.

''Phoebe calm down,'' Piper said in a soothing voice as she pulled Phoebe into a hug. She could feel her sister trembling with worry. Not counting the attempted murder Piper didn't experience too much of Roger's negative side and only had her sisters words to go on.

"We'll figure it out. Prue will be fine." She said it as much for her benefit as for Phoebe's.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried about Prue. I mean who knows what he's doing to her? What if she's dead?" Phoebe said, almost whispering the last part as more color faded from her pale from worry face.

"Phoebe!" Piper said in a sharp, sad tone, "...don't talk like that! This is Prue we're talking about she's going to be okay. You know her...she's way to stubborn to die.'' Piper tried to lighten up the situation, but her strained expression poorly hid her doubt.

''Maybe you could find some clue back at the mansion?'' Nicole suggested as an officer called her name and waved her over. ''Look I'm sorry I haven't been much help, but this case sprung up at the last minute. All I can do is suggest you search for anything this guy came across or touched in the mansion. Maybe Phoebe could get a premonition off of it. I'm sorry I wish I could be more help.'' Nicole informed them as a flurry of emotions flowed through her face. She was torn between wanted to help the sisters, but she also had a job to do.

''Thank you Nicole...we'll take care of things.'' Piper assured her. While Piper wanted Prue found as quickly as possible she knew she would feel guilty that whoever was just murdered would never get justice and their murderer escaped because they held up the investigation. Returning to the mansion Phoebe and Piper went up to the attic as Allison went 'Up There' to see if the Elders knew anything.

''Damnit! What good is a book this thick if we can't find the one spell we need?'' Phoebe huffed in frustration as she placed her palm against her forehead with her other arm resting on the light brown wooden altar.

''Wait...go back a page.'' Piper whispered as her eyes scanned the pages. ''This might work? To Call a Lost Witch!'' Piper read as her fingers trailed down the pages of the old tone which unlike most didn't become worn by time or friction. Another obvious 'it was magic' sort of thing.

''Do you think it will work?'' Phoebe asked with a bit of hopefulness.

''I'm sure of it.'' Piper furthered reassured her sister as she knew with Prue kidnapped and Naruto out of town she would have to be the one to take charge. That Phoebe was counting on her to lead the way. ''We need a silver mortar, a pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress...'' Piper read off the list as she picked up the Book of Shadows. Heading down to the kitchen they searched for the ingredients before heading back and setting up things for the ritual.

''Power of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies...Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here.''

Taking the ceremonial athame in hand Piper took a deep breath. 'For Prue', she thought as she pricked her index finger and applied pressure as her blood dripped into the mortar. Handing Phoebe the athame so she could add her blood they began chanting the rest of the spell as they ground with a pestle.

''Blood to blood, I summon thee Blood to blood, return to me.'' their words echoed as the magic did its work.

Prue woke up with a jolt as the upper form of her body arched. She let out a pained cry as her chest began to form. Her body dropped as she looked down and realized she was wearing some sort of medallion. Sitting up she looked around and she realized she was on a bed of some sort in some sort of cave. The walls were some sort of hellish red and the place was lit by several torches. Looking down and assessing herself Prue realized she was still in her clothes. Though, that relief didn't last long as she checked her feet and saw that her ankles were cuffed to massive black cannon balls. Prue attempted to use her powers to move them and they barely budged an inch and that burning sensation returned.

Grunting her teeth Prue dropped back onto her elbows and realized the source of her pain was the damn medallion. Attempting to take it off the golden object glowed and she let out a hiss as her hands were burned. Letting out an annoyed exhale of air Prue sat up and tried to gather her thoughts. She needed to say calm and assess the situation and hope that Piper okay. She shook her head, 'no', Piper was okay that much was sure. She had fate in her sister, both of them and knew they were searching for her. Though Prue wasn't just going to sit there and be rescue like some damsel.

When the first attempt fail Piper was not ready to get up. She came to the conclusion that the spell wasn't strong enough. They were going to use a variation of the spell invoking the Power of Three.

Focusing all their thoughts on Prue the sisters began chanting. ''The Power of Three...Will Set us Free...In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three.'' though once more nothing happened.

''My spell...it didn't work...'' Piper dejectedly stated as Phoebe wrapped her into a comforting hug.

''It's not your fault...you tried and that's all that matters. Maybe we should go with Nicole's suggestions and see if I can get a premonition?'' Phoebe suggested as she rubbed Piper's arm who was doing her best to hold back the tears. Despite Phoebe's words she couldn't help how she was feeling, but Phoebe's reassurance kept her from becoming too depressed. As long as there was hope.

Phoebe and Piper began looking around Prue's room. Phoebe looked in the middle drawer of Prue's makeup table. She then went over to Prue's bed and looked around when she noticed a dried rose petal. Thinking back, Phoebe remembered Prue adding roses to their stash of potion ingredients and she couldn't help but think when would. Prue have time to go to the florist considered her hectic new schedule. Picking up the petal she gasped as she had a premonition.

'It's futile Prue...you belong to me and only me.' Roger told Prue who merely flared her nostrils.

'I belong to no one, especially a deranged freak like you! Let me go Roger and I promise I'll make your vanquishing quick!' Prue narrowed her eyes as she attempted to use her power to no avail.

''Now, now, Prudence...didn't mommy teach you to play nice? Oh yeah...she died young right? I heard it was your fault she died!''

''GO TO HELL!'' Prue snarled as one of the balls that kept her chained jerked a few feet.

''Ooh I see...getting angry huh? Then again you always were ferocious so it's nothing new.''

''Why are you doing this Roger? Why do you keep asking me questions and bringing up my past?''

''You see Prudence my new master...the one that has given me these wonderful powers asked me a favor. I can have you in change for the lives of your sisters.''

''You monster how could you sink so low? Even if you were a pig-headed and self-centered bastard you weren't a murderer. I know that much!''

''Are you trying to appeal to my former human heart?'' the Armani wearing man mocked her with false tears. Like always Roger talked just to hear the sound of his own voice. ''Don't make me laugh. You know this wouldn't be happening if you haven't left.''

''When my sisters find us you're as good as dead.''

'Oh don't worry about them my associate is already taking care of that. Well not really my associate she is a strange little bird who feeds on doubt, regret, and stuff like that. Honestly I don't see how such an air-head with that hair color could be a demon, but that doesn't matter.' he said as he began stalking towards Prue. ''It's just you and me now and I'm going to show you how much I...'' before Roger could get into touching distance of Prue he was grabbed by the back of his neck by a figure Phoebe didn't recognize. Obviously another demon of sorts, but quite short all things considered.

Whoever the hell he was his presence unnerved Prue who decided to watch and see what she could learn. For whatever reason she was being kept in the underworld she was sure they didn't need her in perfect condition or else the damn medallion wouldn't have burned her.

''Learn your place human!'' the rather annoyed demon said as he flung Roger back. ''Do you just that quickly forget your instructions? We have no idea how much of a bond the Charmed Ones have and the last thing we need is for her sisters to pick up on her emotional distress and use that to track her to us.''

''She's mine...'' Roger hissed. ''I've done what I've been instructed to do so why can't I...'' a large rock was jolted into Roger's chest cutting him off in mid-rant leaving him clutching his chest.

''Those powers can be taken away from you at a whim and another puppet in your place. Once we learned everything we need to do you can do whatever you want to Halliwell afterwards but not before. Your kind seem to have this odd thing with positive emotions and bonds and from what I know situations like this lead to them more than likely discovering our location. I don't know how or why, but it's not something that will be chance. Step out of line again and you will be eliminated.'' the demon turned to Prue. ''Do not think much of this witch. Your time will be coming soon.''

After the premonition Phoebe had nearly collapsed. Never had any of her premonitions before been that strong or long. Did it have to do with the fact that it was a vision or Prue or was it an effect of one of the earlier spells? Whatever the case was she and Piper needed to find this mysterious demon and have her lead them to where Roger was.


	26. Obsession Ends!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Story Start

0000000

'It's futile Prue...you belong to me and only me." Roger bragged while Prue flared her nostrils in a show of defiance..

"I belong to no one, especially a deranged freak like you! Let me go Roger and I promise I'll make your vanquishing instant!" Prue narrowed her eyes as she attempted to use her power to no avail.

''Now, now, Prudence...didn't mommy teach you to play nice? Oh yeah...she died young right? I heard it was your fault she died!''

''GO TO HELL!'' Prue snarled as one of the balls that kept her chained jerked a few feet.

''Ooh I see...getting angry huh? Then again you always were ferocious so it's nothing new.''

''Why are you doing this Roger? Why do you keep asking me questions and bringing up my past?''

''You see Prudence my new master...the one that has given me these wonderful powers asked me a favor. I can have you in change for the lives of your sisters.''

''You monster how could you sink so low? Even if you were a pig-headed and self-centered bastard you weren't a murderer. I know that much!''

''Are you trying to appeal to my former human heart?'' the Armani wearing man mocked her with false tears. Like always Roger talked just to hear the sound of his own voice. ''Don't make me laugh. You know this wouldn't be happening if you haven't left.''

''When my sisters find us you're as good as dead.''

"Oh don't worry about them my associate is already taking care of that. Well not really my associate she is a strange little bird who feeds on doubt, regret, and stuff like that. Honestly I don't see how such an air-head with that hair color could be a demon, but that doesn't matter.' he said as he began stalking towards Prue. ''It's just you and me now and I'm going to show you how much I...'' before Roger could get into touching distance of Prue he was grabbed by the back of his neck by a figure Phoebe didn't recognize. Obviously another demon of sorts, but quite short all things considered.

Whoever the hell he was his presence unnerved Prue who decided to watch and see what she could learn. For whatever reason she was being kept in the underworld she was sure they didn't need her in perfect condition or else the damn medallion wouldn't have burned her.

''Learn your place human!'' the rather annoyed demon said as he flung Roger back. ''Do you just that quickly forget your instructions? We have no idea how much of a bond the Charmed Ones have and the last thing we need is for her sisters to pick up on her emotional distress and form a mental bond.''

''She's mine...'' Roger hissed. ''I've done what I've been instructed to do so why can't I...'' a large rock was jolted into Roger's chest cutting him off in mid-rant leaving him clutching his chest.

''Those powers can be taken away from you at a whim and another puppet in your place. Once we learned everything we need to do you can do whatever you want to Halliwell afterwards but not before. Humans have this odd thing with positive emotions and bonds and from what I know situations like this lead to them more than likely discovering our location. I don't know how or why, but it's not something that will be changed. Step out of line again and you will be eliminated.'' the demon turned to Prue. ''Do not think much of this witch. Your time will be coming soon.'' Diriel remarked as he disappeared in a column of flames.

Some time had passed and Prue found herself trying to break the master link of the old chains using her telekinetic power to slam rocks against it. After already trying to leave the room and being flung back by the barrier Prue figure she could at least free herself and improve her fighting standing.

''Determined as always I see...'' Roger said as he entered the room. ''Why won't you accept what's meant to be?''

''Go to Hell!'' she coldly remarked as Roger cruelly smirked and countered with an 'already there.' He then placed a tray of food on the bed. ''I don't want anything you brought.'' she remarked as she shifted away from Roger. Her stomach growled as the smell of a chili-cheese burger and fries was very tempting.

"Eat," Roger told Prue. ''You don't want to starve yourself do you?'' he asked as a low growl escaped from Prue's mouth. It had nearly been a day and they both knew if she wanted to keep her strength up she would need to eat. When Roger left to do know what god knows what Prue ate the food in peace. When she finished Roger had returned with a box.

Roger smiled and handed Prue the box. "Open it," he urged. Prue hesitated for a few moments before opening and let out a gasp of disgust upon seeing the object inside. It wasn't disgust for the object itself but the fact what Roger had in mind. In the box was the Rivoli Silk Night Gown she had bought for her last birthday when she had splurged a bit of money she got from a bonus, but so far she hadn't had a chance to wear it for anyone. In fact this was the same thing she had got that she wanted to wear to surprise Roger for their wedding night and now it sat there in the box, taunting her in a mix of stomach wrenching irony and shock.

Almost seven hundred dollars was spent on the breathtaking night gown that was imported from France. The nightdress was a French Satin Silk, Silk Chiffon Mousseline, and French Lace and from the catalog she read it wore like a dream. An exquisite silk gown with a Silk Satin Bodice that was trimmed in French Lace designed in a V-front and a deeper V in back which flowed into the delicately sheer Silk Chiffon Mousseline full-length skirt along with adjustable straps crisscross revealing a sexy low-cut back. The top off the outfit was a matching sheer Silk Dressing Gown/Robe with short sleeves and a full skirt trimmed in beautiful French Lace and self-ties in front for an exquisite Peignoir Set.

Definitely not something one would just go out and buy. ''You bought this dress for me didn't you? I found the receipt in one of your drawers and compared the dates. So it's only natural that you wear it for me.''

''No...'' Prue spoke as she shook her head. ''It's over between us Roger. Get it through your thick skull that there will never be anything between us again.'' to accentuate her clear disgust she tossed the box aside resulting in the nightdress to spill out. ''I'm with someone who not only cares about me and treasures me, but also respects my sisters. He's a man in ways you'll never be...'' Prue gave out a choked outcry as Roger tackled her and wrapped his hands around her throat his fingers clutching tightly around it and bruising it.

''Shut your mouth! I am the one and only! THE ONE AND ONLY!'' He roared before realizing what he was doing before regaining his composure, letting Prue go who let out several coughs and massaged her bruised neck.

''Yeah...a real keeper.'' she venomously remarked.

''You're going to give yourself to me Prudence...otherwise...'' he left the sentence up in the air as Prue sent him a pointed look filled with revulsion and anger as she continued to softly rubbed her neck.

''Otherwise what?''

''Otherwise we see if your sisters can swim.'' he answered as fear briefly flashed through Prue's eyes. ''So amusing...seeing you there sitting so weak and helpless.'

''If you touch them...I'll kill you Roger. I swear to whatever Deity is watching I will end you!" the power behind Prue's threat caused Roger to recoil slightly, but he stood his ground.

''Put the dress on Prue. You're only making this harder for the both of us.'' he said as his head began to hurt. Ever since that damn demon showed up and offered him the chance to get Prue back he felt weird. Like there was a second presence in his head.

'Show her who is in command! Make her understand her place!' whispery like a soft breeze the gnawing thought filled his head.

''I'll die before I get myself to you,'' she loath-fully remarked. Though, Prue soon regretted her words when Roger let out an inhuman cry and attacked her. When it was over Prue groaned as she assessed her injuries. She had a bruised lip, some cuts on her face, along with scrapes, bruised rips, and bruising on her chest and legs. While Naruto's training sessions were painful he had never full on attacked her like this. The pain from her ribs in fact made it hard for her to move.

What felt like two days had passed where she was left in the room to slowly heal from the intense beating despite the despair she was feeling she kept faith in her sisters and tried to remain strong. She would not give into Roger...she would not let him win. And she remained strong no matter Roger's attempt to pressure her into sex. At this rate, any day now, he would snap as he seemed to already ignoring the demon's warning of triggering an emotional outburst within her. She was not going to give up no matter what.

Meanwhile back on Earth in the Halliwell mansion. Paige Matthews groaned as she slowly sat up and placed a hand on her forehead as she tried to steady her thoughts. Her head was killing her and she was disorientated. The last thing she knew was that she was in her apartment, sitting down in shock when she was told her friend was murdered and the next thing she knew she heard the sound of something reminiscent of bells and blacked out. Slowly gathering her bearings she moved her hand from her head and placed it on the ground as she tried to push herself up. Dropping down for a moment as she was still disorientated Paige got to her feet and looked around the room. She didn't recognize the place but strangely enough it felt familiar; a powerful connection she couldn't place her finger on illuminated all around her.

''Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in our house!'' the angry voice startled Paige causing her to jump slightly and spin around to come face to face with two women.

''I...I don't know! I mean I'm not sure how I got here.'' Paige knew she must have sounded like a nut to these two, but her mind was still trying to catch up to her mouth. She was still in a bit of shock and could one blame her? Paige watched in confusion as one of the women threw her hands up and nothing happened. They then began whispering to each other as she quizzically watched them converse.

''So...we're supposed to believe that you just appeared in our home and not know how or why?'' the same angry one from before asked.

''I know it sounds crazy but I don't know what to tell ya'?'' Paige reacted as she shrugged her shoulder.

The angry one's companion was growing steadily impatient. ''We don't have time for this Phoebe.''

''But Piper...'' Phoebe began but her elder sister cut her off.

''We have that thing. We have to call Nicole and find out about that weirdo in green.'' Piper whispered to her sister but not low enough for Paige to be unable to hear. She always did have an acute sense of hearing.

''You two...you know about that freak murderer right?'' Paige asked causing the two sisters to look up at her. Phoebe continued to look at her with suspicion while Piper seemed on the brink of indecision on her opinion on this intruder.

''What do you know about the incident at the peer?'' Piper knew that any information at all was helpful.

''The murderer killed my friend!'' Paige informed them as she bit her bottom lip to keep from trembling. ''I want to help anyway I can to put this woman behind bars. You two seem to have a friend who is a cop right? Please...let me help!'' for years Paige had dedicated her life to helping people. One could say it was her calling of sorts and when Paige decided to become a part of something she was often too stubborn to let it go.

''Alright fine,'' Phoebe said with a huff. ''We'll take you to meet...our friend and you could tell her what you know about the mur...what happened to your friend.'' Phoebe corrected herself as she saw the woman tense and mentally berated herself. She felt ashamed she wasn't showing any empathy towards a victim or some mad murdering demon, but at the moment she was dealing with her own emotional turmoil. Despite the fact Phoebe hadn't admitted to her sister as the first few months in New York the charm of being off on her own and being her own boss soon worn off as she was hit with a little something called responsibility. Between a flaky significant other, a lack of a stable job, and piling bills she began to realize how much she missed Prue and Piper having her back. She didn't know why, but as she got into Piper's car she began staring off into space.

Rolling down the window some her face was soon bombarded by gentle breezes. The sound of cars honking and people's shouts were slowly fading as she began to recall a memory from her childhood.

''Come on...why can't I go too?'' an eleven year old Phoebe childishly demanded as she stomp her foot on the ground. She was really sick and tired of Prue treating her like a baby. She thought how unfair it was that Prue got to hang out with all those cool popular kids and go to parties. Piper of course didn't display much interest in such, but then again she was quiet so Phoebe never took much notice of her sister's interest.

''It's because you're too young.'' Prue stated.

''Oh come, please let me come?'' Phoebe pleaded and blinked her eyes as she clasped her hands together, fingers intertwining and entwined fists shaking slightly as she followed Prue out of her room and down the steps.

''For the last time no Phoebe. You're only eleven and I can't have fun and keep an eye out for you at the same time. I always have to do so while we're at home anyway so I need this time to myself.'' over the past two years Prue had change. She seemed to grow away from her sisters and her behavior even changed.

''This is so not fair. I bet if I was Piper you would let me go!'' she challenged as Prue turned her head briefly only to turn back, snort, and shook her head.

''This isn't Piper's sort of thing and she wouldn't embarrass me. At least she listens.'' the last part Prue whispered.

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Phoebe angrily countered.

''It doesn't matter I say you can't go Phoebe and that's final!'' Prue angrily exclaimed, growing tired of her sister's behavior.

''FINE! Go have fun at your stupid party! I didn't want to go anyway!'' Phoebe angrily stormed to her room with tears running down her cheeks.

Prue briefly felt bad about upsetting Phoebe but shook away the thoughts. Her sister could be a bit over dramatic at times and was rather immature. Maybe she should come up with something to distract Phoebe so she would stop bugging her about things. Her mind back on the party Prue didn't take notice the sound of footsteps following her swept up in the wind. Getting into a card where her friend Stephanie was waiting she thought she saw something and glanced up at the mansion and dismissed it as her imagination, but unknown to her it was none other than Phoebe who was following them on Piper's bike.

Phoebe followed the car to the house where kids were pouring in and out of the place. Trash littering the lawn and loud music being played as the various teens talked about the newest movies, fads, and enjoyed getting drunk Every few steps there were kids making out, flirting, or gyrating in a matter Phoebe was sure if Gramms even caught her thinking about it her grandmother would tan her hide until it was as red as the evening sunset became at times.

''Heys there! Wants sumthin to drink?!'' one teen slurred as he bumped into Phoebe and spilled most of the red plastic cup contents on the floor. Phoebe quickly scuttled away from the blond and bumped into two teens making out.

''Beat it!'' the boy snarled at her before he continued making out with the girl.

Letting out grunts and oomps from being bumped into by the teens who didn't take note of the girl and with only a few vague whispers or concern about who let the kid into the party she soon found herself over by a table. Looking around she saw Prue on the other side of the room laughing and hanging out with some of her friends, two whom which got up and began gyrating like the other teens. What followed were several boys approaching Prue but her turning them down until she was asked by one of the football players to which she placed her red plastic cup on the table and joined him on the dance floor.

Phoebe looked around and saw a cup of liquid. Picking it up Phoebe decided to drink some but her face scrunched up because of the taste, but she fought the sensation and drunk more. Even if Phoebe would have never admitted if asked, but she wanted to be just like Prue. Pretty, popular, smart...she wanted to be loved. She had figured if she was more like Prue then more people would pay attention to her. For whatever reason her feelings of sadness and nervousness began to fade as Phoebe consumed another drink, and another, and another as her mind became hazy. She wasn't sure how but she soon found herself on the dance floor and hands touching her. She was so drunk she wasn't too much of anything until she began to feel dizzy. Suddenly she puked up the contents of the liquids she consumed, getting some on a couple near her much to their horror and disgust as she fell back. People began shouting over the music and a crowd began to form.

''Phoebe! Phoebe wake up!'' Prue yelled over the whispers and music as she rushed to her sisters side. ''Please wake up!''

"Someone call an ambulance!" a voice yelled.

"No way, the police will come." said another voice.

Prue got up and grabbed the kid by the shirt who had said not to call the ambulance.

"That is my sister and we are going to call an ambulance now. So help me if anything happens to her you're as good as dead." Prue threatened him as the kid who was against calling the cops pissed himself. In disgust Prue pushed him away as another boy assured her he would call and head over to the phone.

Pained groaned echoed from Phoebe causing Prue to rush back over to her side. ''What are you doing here! I can't believe you would come after I specifically told you know?'' Prue could hardly remember a time she was so angry, but that was caught sort when she heard Phoebe whimper and began to cry.

''I'm sorry Prue...'' Phoebe said as she began to cry and clutch her stomach. ''I thought if you could see I could be like you then you would want to hang out with me again and love me like you used to.''

Those words struck a chord in Prue who felt guilty and ashamed of herself how she selfishly only thought about herself and not how her sister would have felt and the reason for her behavior and decisions no matter how dumb the decision. ''Phoebe...how could you even think that? You know I love you.''

Phoebe continued to sniffle. ''It hurts Prue...it really hurts.''

''Hang on okay baby girl? Be strong...you'll be okay?'' Prue assured her up until the paramedics arrived.

''Wait Prue...don't leave me?'' Phoebe cried out for her sister as the paramedics placed her in the truck. Whatever was in those drinks were some new form of drug, that much was clear that and the fact Phoebe was having some sort of reaction.

''I'll never leave you Phoebe...I'll always be here for you.'' Prue assured her as she joined Phoebe in the ambulance and stayed by her side. Thankfully enough the paramedics on duty didn't have the heart to separate a young and frightened girl from her sister.

Phoebe was jostled from her thoughts when they stopped at a red light. 'Hang on Prue...this time I'm going to save you.' she thought as she placed her hand on the handle and opened the car. Looking up at the woman, Paige, Phoebe couldn't help but freeze for a moment. There was something...familiar about the girl. She couldn't quite but her hand on it, but it felt like she had seen the woman before.

'Heeeeeeeey!' a rather high-pitched and goofy voice squealed, drawing in Phoebe's attention. Emerald hair, unusual clothing and...a knife? ''Looooking for meeeeee!"

''Piper! Over there!'' Phoebe shouted as she tugged at her sister's sleeve drawing her attention. From what they knew of the perpetrator it was a woman with green hair and since the common unusual dye hair colors were blue, violet, or more traditional colors sure enough this had to have been the person they were looking for.

The girl turned and began skipping along her marry way. ''Quick! Before we lose her!'' Paige urged Piper on for a moment hesitated before pressing the petal and illegally turning down another street forcing several cars to step on the break with numerous disgruntled drivers honking their horns and uttering colorful language.

They followed the girl until she made a break-neck turn into the ally. ''What are we doing? Shouldn't we be calling the police?'' a rather nervous Paige spoke up as the car came to a stop.

''Wait here...'' Phoebe told her as she undid her belt buckle and opened her door.

''You can't be serious? You two expect me to stay here while you chase after a killer? I think we really should wait for the police.'' she countered only for Piper to send her a pointed glance.

''We have our reasons just stay here and call the police. Ask for Detective Henry or Nicole.'' she said as she and Phoebe were out the door and entering the alleyway.

Biting her bottom lip Paige hesitated for a moment before taking out her cellphone. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she knew she couldn't just sit there. After calling the police and informing them the location of the murder suspect she got out of the car and decided to follow the two sisters. Entering the alley she tried to see what was going on when something collided against her skull sending her crashing into some trash cans and rendering her unconscious.

Piper went over to the unconscious girl as Phoebe moved into a fighting position between her sister and the killer. The green haired girl seemed more intent on toying with them then fighting. She was sporadic, wild, and there was no rhyme or reason to her movements meaning she took every hit Phoebe threw out, but took just as much damage. For every time Phoebe threw a punch the girl would lash out her by scratching or a palm strike, laughing wildly all the time. That chaotic and wild nature of the girl was unnerving to say the least.

Whipping her head back so her hair seemed to drop back behind her leaving her face framed perfectly instead of a tangled mess like expected the girl grinned. ''You really are fun...I knew I was being gypped. Can't let you three die yet.'' she said as she cradled her arms and began humming a nursery. ''So I'll help you find your sister.'' she offered without Piper or Phoebe having to mention their purpose.

''Why? Aren't you working with Roger?'' Phoebe asked as she pressed her palm against her cheek where the green haired girl had punched her.

''Who the mortal?'' the green haired demon asked as she rested her chin on her fist. ''Oh yeah...the midget demon borrowed some powers from a few demons who owed him. Humans are so simple and easy to manipulate. But no I'm not working with them...stinking cheaters...they gypped me. They said you two would be weak and broken, but you're not. Why should I feed on such miniscule dread and misery when I can bag the whole thing later. So once you take miss sleepy to the hospital come back here and I'll be waiting.'' she said as she plopped down on a trashcan, nearly falling over and just catching herself.

Phoebe went over to Piper and the unconscious Paige and crouched over, whispering to her sister her thoughts. ''That woman was bonkers! Can we really trust her?''

''We don't have much of a choice.'' Piper reluctantly admitted. ''I don't trust her either, but Prue is in danger and I'm sure if she was up to something then she would have attacked us by now or have her allies ambush us.'' Piper sent a pointed glance in the demon's direction who seemed fascinated with the sky. ''Besides someone is eventually going to stumble upon us and it's going to be kind of difficult to explain.'' as much as they hated the position they were in from Phoebe's premonition they knew that didn't have much time. Though taking her to the hospital and having to come up with a lie for what happened and chancing Paige waking up and blowing that lie wasn't something they could risk so they left the girl with Tanjella, while quickly making some power stripping potions in case the demon's offer to help them was a trap. So after calling for Allison so she could heal Prue if it was needed they made their trip to the underworld which looked like any sort of generic cave from your typical live action series about monsters, demons, and magic. Damp. Rocky, and just dull more or less. ''Follow me...follow me...I know where to go.'' the emerald hair demon chirped.

In another part of the Underworld. ''Lying! You're lying you stinking bitch!" Roger snarled as he was not pleased by what the Oracle who was gazing into her crystal told her.

''Watch what you say or else a certain demon or warlock might get the idea of eliminating you will lead to improving their life.'' The chesty and very attractive Oracle remarked as she ran her fingers through her long lustrous brown curls. ''Like I told you before when I read her palm and I see the same thing every time. No matter how I divine it I see that witch with a blond male...not bad on the eyes I might add.'' the oracle added with a small smile. ''Hey!" she shouted as Roger grabbed the table and flipped it over, dropping her crystal as well shattered on the ground.

The Trio and the demon were searching around. ''This way!'' the emerald hair demon said as she turned a right down another corridor that looked like the others.

''No! Roger! Stop!'' Prue's panic cried echoed from down a corridor. Without needing to exchange words the girls burst into the room where in a rage Roger was in the process of trying to rape Prue after the Oracle's vision triggered a psychotic break.

Throwing up her hands Piper froze the bastard which was followed up with Phoebe running over and flinging him off of her. ''Prue!'' Piper and Phoebe ran over to their sister and enveloped her in a hug causing her to hiss.

''Oh god...sorry.'' Piper whispered as she moved back and checked Prue over. ''W-What did he do to you?''

''Look I'm okay...just get this damn necklace off of me and free me from the chain and ball

.'' Prue said as she was ready to unleash her full fury on Roger once the object that was limiting her powers was removed.

''Traitorous bitch!'' Roger snarled at the emerald haired demon.

''Was never your ally in the first place human! Have fun in hell!'' she chirped and blew a raspberry as she skipped on her way, leaving the Charmed Ones to deal with the man on their own.

''I'll kill you...I'll kill all of you!'' Roger snarled a she created two copies of himself and charged them.

''Piper!" Phoebe cried out as she yanked the necklace off and over Prue's head.

''I got it!'' Piper cried as she began recalling Naruto's attempt to teach her one of the basic academy jutsu.

''It's called the clone Jutsu!'' he remarked as he did the hand seals and formed a dying clone. ''I can't do it because of the amount of chakra I have, but I'm sure you can pull it off because of your small reserves. The clone jutsu creates images of you to use as distraction as your enemy will waste valuable attacking them instead of you.'' he said as he went over to a bench and sat on it while Piper took a deep breath and softly exhaled. She thought doing the things with her hand was sort of weird, but Naruto assured her with enough time she would be able to do the technique without the hand seals once she found the perfect balance of chakra along with the correct flow.

Piper felt the whole thing was odd. Unlike her magic which usually came out in a single powerful burst the chakra flowed through her body like an ocean whose waves began to pick up. Slowly the chakra pulled out of her like a powerful as it began to take shape which was masked by a puff of smoke that was usually created by the by-product of a very brief heat that was generated from the energy and soon gave birth to a very pale and slightly shorter version of Piper.

''Hey...not bad.'' Naruto said as Piper checked out her copy until it exploded in a burst of chakra and magic which caused Piper's watch to stopped and the insects on the ground to freeze in place. ''Looks like you need a bit more work.'' he commented as Piper sheepishly grinned.

Piper created some clones of her own and sent them forward resulting in them quickly exploding and resulting in Roger being frozen. ''I can't find a way to get these damn things off!'' Piper shouted as she pulled at the cuffs around Prue's ankle. ''Piper look for a key!'' Phoebe shouted to her elder sister who reached into Roger's pants pocket with a key.

''Catch!'' Phoebe snatched the key out of the air and began freeing Prue from her confines as Allison finished healing Prue's injuries.

Piper's molecular immobilization faded as Roger began summoning water to attack. ''I'll drown all of you!''

''Now!'' Piper shouted as she and people yanked the power stripping potion from their trouser pockets and threw the potion at Roger's feet. Sparks erupted as flames soon began to encircle him. Shrieks erupted from Roger's mouth as flames soon engulfed him and a few moments later he emerged from the flames, powerless.

Throwing up his hands Roger tried to use any sort of power he could but it was useless. ''No...my power!'' he dropped down to his knees.

''So amusing...seeing you there sitting so weak and helpless." Prue echoed Roger's early taunt as she moved to in front of him.

''N-Now Prue...be reaso...'' a single blow by Prue sent him reeling back, unconscious like any normal person would be if they were struck by a magically enhanced martial artist in training.

Prue looked at the unconscious form of her ex-boyfriend with a satisfied look on her face. Phoebe looked at her, concerned, and ventured, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine," Prue said. Everyone exchanged a worried look, but Prue didn't notice. All she knew was that Roger was not going to get off easy. That with an altered story and a memory altering potion he would be convicted of kidnapping, assault, and attempted sexual assault.

"We should probably get going," Allison said awkwardly. The trip back had been in silence and miraculously enough Prue had managed to stay strong through the filing charges process, but unusually quiet and guarded. Even to the point where her sisters suggested a series of events to an awakening Paige Matthews who was suffering from a slight concussion Prue went along with whatever was suggested. That much the younger Halliwells picked up on as they walked into Prue's room with a cup of coffee and a blanket.

"Prue? How are you?" Phoebe asked, worried about her sister's uncharacteristic quietness.

"I'm fine," Prue reiterated, sounding slightly annoyed. She wouldn't meet their eyes, however.

"Hun, it's okay to be upset," Piper told her Piper didn't know the extent of what Prue went through she knew that even if one didn't go through forced intercourse what she went through was highly traumatic.

"I'm not upset," Prue insisted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe wanted to know. "You can talk to us Prue. We're here for you...you can open up to us."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm... " Prue began faltering as she bit her bottom lip, trying to force down the feelings of grief, fear, and hopelessness that had built up during her stay in the underworld. Her eyes began to water as she broke out into a sob resting her head on Piper's shoulder she sobbed as Phoebe sat to her right and soothingly rubbing Prue's head to comfort her.

After a few days had passed since the incident and when Naruto returned from his trip. The moment he heard what happened to Prue he struggled between wanting to flash down to the police station and beat Roger to death or to comfort Prue. Though, his desire to be there for the latter won out as he brought her to a place that would help.

''How long are we going to be here?'' Prue fidgeting nervously as they waited outside the door of the office.

''As long as you need it Prue...'' he soothingly remarked as he rubbed her hand. ''Look Prue an incident like that isn't something you can shake and remain stable. You can't keep bottling things up as it'll only hurt you in the long run. So please do this...for me and your sisters.''

Normally stubborn Prue had relented as she had been having nightmares the past few days and her focus on her powers had been slipping. She realized witch or not, she was still human and one wouldn't be able to deal with repeated emotional draining incidents like that without needing to seek counseling.

The woman, Krista was pretty nice. She had curly red hair and wore black slacks, cream button up dress shirt and a pair of small rectangular glasses. After introductions were done Krista began the session.

''Where do you we should start?'' Prue asked as she sent a pointed glance at the door where Naruto was waiting outside. Remembering how badly she reacted when he first returned.

Prue had woken up that morning and went down to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. She had yet another nightmare and found herself unable to get back to sleep. Yawning she reached up and open a cupboard and took down a coffee, placing it on the counter meaning she was unaware of the presence behind. So when a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her it caused her to freeze in place.

''Now I got you where I want you!'' a voice seductively purred in her ear.

''LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!'' She shrieked as images of the past flashed to the forefront of her mind. She violently lashed out sending various kitchen instruments at the intruder causing him to jump back in surprise.

''Prue? What the hell?'' the person demanded as he avoided several kitchen knives.

Spinning around and placing her hands against the counter she calmed her rapidly beating heart as she realized Naruto had returned. ''Prue...'' he softly murmured upon seeing how pale she was. A moment later Piper entered the kitchen and went to comfort her sister.

''Are you alright Prue?''

''I'm fine...I...just freaked a little.''

''I...what happened?'' Naruto wondered as Phoebe entered the kitchen as well.

''Something happened while you were gone...'' she gently uttered as Naruto was sat down in a chair as the sisters began explaining what happened over the course of the past few days.

"Well, I understand that you are having trouble sleeping and are having nightmares. Can you tell me about the nightmares first?"

"It's usually the same nightmare. Of my Ex...Roger...hurting me and that no one is coming to my rescue. That my sisters can't find me in time or that Naruto would abandon me in disgust.'' she admitted and bit her bottom lip as Krista adjusted herself in her chair.

''Now why would you think Naruto would abandon you in disgust?''

''Because I was weak!'' she angrily snapped as tears threatened to fall. ''I should have been able to do something. I should have used my power to send Roger flying and render him unconscious but I panicked. ''

''Have you ever talked to anyone about these fears?''

''I talked with Piper who kept ensuring me that it wasn't my fault, but it was! What kind of big sister can't protect her little sister?''

Picking up on how hard Prue was being on herself Krista picked up there was something more to this. ''You're human Prue. No one is invincible and from what I understand that man used your greatest fear against you. And you perceive that helplessness as being weak. You feel that you're supposed to protect your sisters from everything, but you couldn't in this one instance, right?"

"Right."

"I think you have to think about the fact that you're not alone. Your sisters and Naruto; they love you and support you Prue so you don't have to take on everything on your own. You need to find comfort in the fact that they are there to pick you up when you fall and if you make a mistake they won't hate you.'' she concluded as Prue relaxed a little. ''But that's not all going to be solved in a single session. Because Naruto brought you here time must move slower in your dimension so we can take as long as we need to talk about anything you need too. I also specialize in cases that deal with Post traumatic Stress disorder and have a group you can attend. I won't push you into it, but I think going to a group and sharing what happened could be beneficial.'' Krista informed Prue who responded by saying she would think about it as they continued their session.

000

Chapter End

000

.

The Prue from the flashback was obviously Teenage Prue (the one into bad boys) and thinking back to this episode I came up with this scenario and why Prue went from being a guardian to the Teen Party girl Prue to the slightly over protective Prue we know of Canon.

The only counseling in the show was marriage counseling and I always thought that it would have been nice in the early years the sisters sought some form of counseling or confide in some fellow witches...something to show the emotional and mental strain of suddenly being aware of a world of magic and having entire legion of beings trying to kill them, responsible for killing their relatives, trying to kidnap the children, losing a sibling, and a whole bunch of other shit.

From what we see most people knew from day one they were magical or only dealt with a fraction of the stuff the sisters did over the course of their lives which would have caused a lot of emotional wear which only seemed to be brought up as a part of the plot instead of focusing it on the turmoil of the characters and showed them dealing with it from episode to episode.

My thoughts: Charmed Witches-Especially post season three really dumped on what Witches are supposed to be. Healers, teachers, and spiritual guides who aren't the white and black morality followers shown in the show. (Why Constance Burge! Why did you leave the show in the hands of people who only care about fanservice, half-baked plots, and focused more on the love lives instead of bonds of sisterhood.)

Anyway this original episode I came up with is for the purpose of having the Charmed Ones transform into real Witches by blending the traditional witch Mythos and the Charmed Ones mythos as currently the Charmed Ones are magical practitioners with powerful psychic abilities who have powerful affinity for magic like many other beings.

Also the demons in Charmed looked demonic and have power but they aren't demons. (Most look human so yeah.) In the context of this story while some will be descendant of demons we will of course see real demons, but until then most of the Charmed Demons we know seemed to be nothing more than extremely powerful sorceress with the ability to shape shift, control time, manipulate elements, and powerful psychic abilities; same with a majority of the good forces and considering many beings from other realities have most of the same abilities and aren't considered magical in the context that same belief will be used in this story as the ancient ancestors of many of these magical denizens.


	27. Heart to Heart!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

000000

Story Start

0000000

The romantic evening that started off with a trip to a five star restaurant was satisfying to say the least. She practically lit the room in her lightweight silky viscose sleeveless maxi-dress with a high neckline and a sexy plunging deep V back detail with new pair of black high heeled shoes. Naruto himself wasn't looking too bad in his Bianco Brioni Italian Shiny Mens Suit, with Modern 2 Button Ticket Pocket Jacket and two piece Flat Front Pants with Hand Tailored Suit Black

''You know a girl could get used to this," Piper commented as she and Naruto ate dinner. "You must eat this well often.''

''Well to be honest I prefer simpler meals. Festival foods or little ma and pa shacks since when I was young I didn't have much money. Though I also enjoy high class food now and then and I figured since you're a chef you know I had to go all out to impress,'' Naruto remarked with a smile.

"You're going to make me fat," Piper joked as a grin formed on Naruto's face.

''As long as I'm training you I assure you that you won't lose your figure.'' he said as he took a sip of his wine. ''I'm glad we were able to spend some time, just you and me.'' he admitted as his mind drifted back to earlier. In fact it was Prue's suggestion they went out as she was tired of everyone hovering over her. Initially the two of them were standing their ground until Prue used that infamous glare of hers that caused them both to shirk back in fear and agreed to her suggestion.

''Yeah...'' she said as they seemed more intent with conversation then considering the remains of pasta and pieces of shrimp on their plates.

''I'm going to spoil you...how is a moon-lit carriage ride at the park?'' he said as Piper rose an eyebrow in amusement.

''You keep upping the ante you might not have much left to do in the future.'' she countered as Naruto chuckled and placed a finger to his forehead.

''I wouldn't be unpredictable if I can run out of ideas so quickly. Now...why don't we finish the rest of the date at my place?'' he suggested as he took out his wallet and placed a credit card on the table. Calling for the waiter Naruto paid for the meal and they arrived at his mansion.

"You know you should really dress up more often. Try some different colors time from time.'' Piper said as she undid a few buttons from his shirt.

''Duly noted.'' he remarked as he leaned his head down and kissed Piper. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue invade her orifice. The kiss deepened as she moved her tongue around with his, fighting for dominance in her mouth.

Scooping her up in his arms Naruto carried her to his bedroom.

(Edited out)

The next morning, Piper woke up in Naruto's arms. She smiled as she kissed his chin and nuzzled up against him. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed Naruto's warmth. Speaking of that morning Phoebe had been collecting her thoughts, writing down all the premonitions she had been having that concerned the Charmed Ones and Naruto. Today she was going to confront him instead of procrastinating and keeping silent. She knew the longer she kept putting it off the crazier it would drive her. All she would have to do now is to give him a call and ask him to meet her at the mansion.

''You have a delivery Miss Halliwell!" Prue looked up at the sound of the voice and was surprised that Naruto was in her doorway with two packages of Twizzlers.

''Naruto...not that I'm not happy to see you, but you can't just keep showing up at my job without calling.'' she was elbow deep in work she had to catch up on and she couldn't use any distraction. Despite insistence that she took a few days off Prue was determined not to let anything in her life to be thrown off because of her kidnapping and assault, she was just that damn stubborn about things.

''What? Afraid people my start talking about this handsome, rich, young man you have coming to your office for an at work Quickee?'' he teased as he closed the door and then walked over as he took a seat in the chair opposite of her desk, only seeing the upper portion of her face over her lap-top.

''I'm beginning to think you don't have an off-switch.'' she said as she rolled her eyes at his comment and typed a few keyboards on her lap-top as she began cataloging another artifact.

''I do enjoy things like cuddling.''

''Oh really?'' Prue asked as she looked up with a grin on her face. Something told her whatever Naruto was about to say was going to be amusing.

''I'm just one helpless guy surrounded by numerous beautiful and curvy women. My spirit is only so strong Prue...but oh so weak.'' he drew out the sentence when an abundance of over-acting.

''Uh-huh.'' Prue skeptically remarked. ''Why did you come again?''

''I just wanted to check up on you,'' he honestly admitted as he placed the Twizzlers packages on her desk. ''I was going to call while I was gone to check up on you and your sisters, but I know you have been feeling smothered..'' Getting up, Naruto moved over to the other side of the desk and by Prue's side as he got down on one knee and clasped Prue's hand. ''I can't help but feel that I failed you Prue and I want to help you. I want to wash away all the pain and turmoil in an instant but I know it won't happen so I just want to spend each day making sure you're okay and doing my best to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to Piper and Phoebe.''

''Naruto...'' Prue whispered as she lovingly stroked his cheek. Her confidence in him increasing as he was choosing to atone for something that wasn't his fault and always kept her sisters in mind knowing how important they were to her.

''To do that I have to understand...I want to understand Prue. So I'm hoping that maybe later on you can tell me stories of your childhood and I can do the same. If that's okay with you...'' he trailed off as Prue laid her hand on top of his.

''I...I would like that.'' it was difficult talking about her childhood and something in her heart told her that unlike Roger, Naruto wouldn't betray her.

''Hey Prue have you seen...'' Jaime trailed off as he entered the room and saw Prue at her chair and Naruto kneeling on one knee. ''Oh...'' he awkwardly got out. ''I...I am so sorry to disturb.'' he said with a raised arm as he glanced around. ''Your secret is safe with me! Congratulations by the way!''

Prue didn't even bother trying to stop the security guard as he was already on his way, apparently forgetting the question on the tip of his tongue. He always was one to jump to conclusions about things. ''Not a word.'' she warned the blond who already had a witty remark on the tip of his tongue.

Though sure enough Naruto's cellphone went off and he answered. ''Hello? Oh Hey Phoebe you need something? No not at the moment. Are you sure? Uh-huh...okay, I'll be there in about thirty then. See you then.'' he hung up the phone. ''Phoebe wants to talk to me, sounds like it's important.''

''Naruto...do you have feelings for Phoebe?'' for a while now Prue had been looking at the situation and came to terms with the fact that Naruto would be a good influence on Phoebe. He was loyal, trustworthy, and if the new found confidence Piper had meant anything then he would be a good influence on her. That he could help her and maybe Phoebe could finally have that hole she was trying to fill be filled.

''I care for her Prue...'' he sincerely admitted. ''Until the two of us talk and get it out there I just don't know. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt her though.'' he said as Prue nodded.

''I know...I trust you.'' she said as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his for a sweet kiss. ''Well I have work to get back to.'' she said as she glanced at the stacks of folders.

''Well I'll see you later on tonight then.'' he said as he got up and slowly pulled away as their hands lingered together for a moment before they let go. Naruto then left the office and made his way to the Halliwell manor so he and Phoebe could finally have that long overdue talk about the Unresolved Sexual Tension and feelings between them.


	28. Phoebe's Feelings!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

0000000

As Phoebe waited for Naruto to show up she decided to attempt to bake some of those cookies that were so addicting. Good thing there was some remaining ingredients Naruto had brought over from last time. While she knew she would never beat out Piper she figured she could at least become a moderate cook capable of fixing a nice meal for her future soul mate. As her mind drifted off she began to think about last night.

Phoebe knocked gently on her oldest sister's bedroom door. She waited quietly for a response. "Come in!" Prue called out. Phoebe pushed the door open, closing it behind her. Prue looked up from her laptop.

"Hey," she said. Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, back," the raven-haired woman said. She gestured toward the bed. "Can I?"

"Always," Prue said. She patted the spot beside her, and clicks save on her document before closing the lap-top and placing it on the bedside table. Phoebe crawled into bed beside her.

''So you've been out and about lately.'' Phoebe awkwardly began. ''Haven't had much of a sister night lately.'' the demon attacks had been quite rampant as of late, only settling down a few days ago.

''Well I've been busy lately...there are a lot of things I've been trying to deal with.'' she answered.

''Well slow down...we need to start doing some other sisterly bonding besides vanquishing demons or training.''

''I'll see if I can pencil you in Tuesday at six sound good?'' Prue lightly joked as she nudged her sister who rolled her eye and nodded as she snuggled closer to her big sis. With Prue she always felt so safe and loved, and how much things had been sense they were jealous.

"Prue?"

"Hmm?"

''I...I think I have feelings for Naruto.'' she admitted as she waited for her sister to blow up at her, only for a comforting hand to be placed on her head.

''How long?'' she asked as Phoebe's head dipped.

''I...I don't know, it just started with these premonitions. I didn't know what to make up of them at first but I can't keep ignoring them. I see a future...where each of us is happy with Naruto and...You should have seen her Prue. I saw the most adorable little girl, and I think I was her mother.''

Prue bit her bottom lip as she tried to assess what she was hearing. She was still trying to come to terms with the whole sharing thing and so far there was a system of sorts. Between Prue and Piper he was able to find time between the both of them, but they haven't dealt with a situation where all three of them in a dating situation. They were trying to take things slows, but now with Phoebe's feelings coming up to the forefront of things they would no longer be able to take things at the same pace.

''Talk with him.'' Prue urged her on.

''But are you okay with that?'' Phoebe asked as she looked up at Prue, confusion and hesitance forming on her face as she seemed to be struggling with something. ''You're already sharing him with Piper and I'd just feel selfish asking you to share with me as well.''

''Pheeb...'' Prue gently caressed Phoebe's head. ''I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this sort of relationship and I expected this for some time now. I don't want you to suffer for my sake and with our growing track record with men I would be too paranoid about your next lover being a demon or a ghost or...''

''Gay?'' Phoebe threw in there as they both shared a laugh. ''It's just...I've been having these feelings, these really intense feelings," Phoebe explained, ''It's, it's scary. These feelings are so unexpected. I know I said in the past it was Life or Death when it came to my past relationships but this is different. But...you've got to follow your heart, right?"

''Which is why you should tell him.'' she reassured her sister. ''I'm looking forward to patter of little feet and cries of 'Auntie Prue! Auntie Prue!'' she teased Phoebe. ''The longer you wait the more it's going to drive you crazy so go for it.'' she said as she moved her hand to Phoebe's arm and rubbed it.

"I love you," Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah same," Prue said, smiling widely.

Phoebe smiled fondly at the memory. Taking the cookies out of the open she waited a few minutes before trying one. ''Mhmm...not bad, I swear there is something in these cookies.'' before she could eat another cookie or seven she heard a knock on the door. Moving into the living room Phoebe shouted, ''Just a minute!'' before racing up the stairs and heading to the background. She quickly brushed her teeth and used some mouth-wash and checked herself in the mirror before heading down the steps to greet Naruto.

''So you wanted to talk?'' Naruto asked as Phoebe led him to the couch.

''I wanted to talk about the possibility of us.'' she said as she softly exhaled and looked at him. Phoebe studied his features for a brief moment and could see there was a mixture of indecision and curiosity on his face. His eyes seemed to sway slightly but always stayed in the general area of her face. ''I've had premonitions of us. And I want to explore how I feel, but I'm afraid I'm just running ahead into things without considering everything. Because of the visions I've begun to study myself and came to a realization that throughout the years my behavior, my feelings, and how I acted on them led me to a realization that I've always been in love with love. In love with the ideal of it and that might be the reason none of my relationships in the past worked out. I always loved the ideal, the thrill, the first meeting, the first call, the first date...and then it all goes away and I need to fall in love again. That I purposely ignore are the tails of a bad relationship because in one way or another the people I love leave me in the physical or emotional sense and when I got close to filling that blank I pulled away.''

''So...why now? Why me?''

''Because when I see you and my sisters I see them happy and I see them finally going out of their comfort zone and I want that...I want to be happy and not end up sabotaging myself because I ignored my heart the one time it was right.'' Naruto was silent as he continued accepting Phoebe's confession. ''And I'm hoping we can establish some sort of relationship.''

Naruto smiled, ''I'm more than willing to give it a try. You, me, and a couch; so let's talk and get to know each other.''

A grin formed on Phoebe's lips as she hopped up. ''And I have just the treat to enjoy while we do so.'' she said as she darted into the kitchen only to return a minute later with a tray of cookies.

''At this rate I think all of our teeth are going to go bad.'' and yet that didn't stop him from taking a few of them.

''And yet that doesn't stop you from taking a couple.'' she remarked as she took a cookie off the plate and took a medium size bite out of it. An expression belaying out delicious it was came across Phoebe's face as she enjoyed the crunchy-chocolatey taste. Briefly using her tongue to wipe the crumbs off her upper lip.

''They're good.'' he admitted as he started to feel peckish for something and that something was not food.

''What are in these cookies?''

''Well it's your recipe with some alteration of course.'' she admitted as a finger trailed down her leg. She didn't know why but she was starting to get aroused. Her thighs rubbing together added to the heat developing in her core. ''You know...there are a few things we can get to know about each other seeing as we're alone.'' she sensually remarked as she gently pressed her lips against his. Naruto briefly moaned as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

''Phoebe we shouldn't...'' he said as he let out an inward groan at this.

'What? Why?'' Phoebe recoiled, slightly hurt at the fact that Naruto was rejecting her advances.

''It's because you throw so much of yourself out there Phoebe. You're so warm and loving one would compare it to being licentious. I don't think becoming intimate right now would be good for our relationship. Once more it comes back to how you three balance each other out. Prue has walls around her heart and is very hesitant and closed out when it comes to her intimacy and Piper is in the middle where she wants to explore, but didn't have the confidence. You have all the drive and energy, but no one to keep you grounded you know. So let's take things slow okay Phoebe? I'm not going anywhere so don't feel like you have to do anything to keep my interests or compete with your sisters.'' he tenderly told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

''I don't know whether I should be touched by how much you seem to care about me as a person or pissed you're going all monk on me when I could really use a bit of action.'' Phoebe remarked as she tried to keep herself from jumping Naruto. It didn't make sense for her to be so damn horny right now.

''Oh right!'' Naruto's eyes lit up. ''Some of those special ingredients are aphrodisiacs.''

Phoebe's jaw dropped at Naruto's statement. ''Why are you just now telling me this?'' she shouted at him as she smacked his arm between each word.

''Ow...I'm sorry...I forgot.'' Naruto cried out as he threw up a hand to protect himself. ''If it helps I learned that Orange Juice flushes it out of the system in about twenty, thirty minutes tops.'' he said as Phoebe got up and made her way to the kitchen. A minute later she exited the kitchen and made her way to the stairway. ''Hey? Where are you going?''

''Rubbing one out and detoxing my system.'' Phoebe answered him as Naruto's eyes widened slightly followed by a rather heartfelt chuckle. The two of them were definitely going to get along just fine.


	29. First Date With Phoebe!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Though she had no idea what he had planned, she did know one thing for certain-her first date with Naruto Uzumaki was sure to be nothing like any other she had experienced. Phoebe was used to the bad boys. Wild, passionate, and lived on the dangerous side. Smooth and charming often riled her in and this would be a nice change of pace. It wasn't that the blond wasn't charming, but he was a bit unpredictable. He was knowledgeable, had money, and she didn't have to lie to him about being a witch which was a plus.

After trying on twice as many outfits as she normally did and twice as many shoes, Phoebe was dressed as casual as she could be for a date. Prue appeared, informing her that Naruto had arrived. Phoebe gathered her bag and took steps closer to Naruto and their very first date.

Taking her in Naruto remarked. ''You look…amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled and stopped in front of him. "You aren't looking so bad yourself.'' he said as he pulled his hands from behind his back to present her with a present. ''For you.'' he said as Phoebe took the present.

''Sense & Sensibility?'' her favorite book by Jane Austen. It was one of the things she had mentioned to Naruto after their little bonding moment a few days ago. ''Oh my god!'' she remarked with a gasp as she finally realized why the blond had been grinning. ''A-An autographed copy? W-When? How?'' she said as he looked up in a mixture of shock and admiration.

''Let's just say I know a guy.'' he remarked as he held his arm out. ''Now if you would accompany Miss Halliwell we have a date to attend to.'' he said Prue and Piper walked into the room to see them off.

''You two behave yourselves. I don't want to wake up a few weeks from now and hear news about me being an aunt.'' the grin on Prue's face couldn't be any bigger if she tried.

''Aaw but that would be cute.'' Piper added as Phoebe craned her head, shooting her sisters an annoyed, pointed glance. ''That's not fair mommy! You used your power of seeing things to find me.'' Piper continued, imitating the voice of a little girl.

Phoebe let out a growl and was about to make a few choice remarks but Naruto wrapping an arm around her calmed her down. ''You'll only be fueling the fire. Come on.'' he urged her on as Phoebe childishly puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, making a mental note to get back at her sisters later. Placing away the gift Naruto got her for later, she and Naruto were out the door, reaching behind her and closing the door. A step forward down the stairs and the lock of the door was locked.

They emerged from the building onto the sidewalk. The sun was out and it was relatively warm. The car ride was rather quiet except for some small chatter. ''So where are we going?''

''You'll see...'' Naruto remarked as a grin formed on his face. ''It's a surprise.'' he said as Phoebe turned and looked out the window as she tried to figure out where they were going by reading the street signs. After a few moments they came to a stop in the park. Turning the car off and getting out of the door Naruto opened Phoebe's door for her. ''My lady.'' taking her hand, he helped her out and pulling out his keys with his other hand he pressed the trunk button causing it to open. Going to the trunk he opened the lid to reveal a blanket and a picnic basket.

''Ooh a picnic? Never had a picnic date before.'' Phoebe said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm. With the trunk closed they made their way to a trail and began looking for a spot. After some time they found a nice quiet, and rather secluded spot and began to enjoy what little of the sunny and warm morning there was before the first peeks of rain clouds came in. ''Was it wrong for me to presume you have something more...mind blowing in mind?'' Phoebe decided to ask as she was gripped with curiosity ever since that morning as the morning was split between finding the right outfit and wondering what was going to occur. '' Not that this isn't a good idea?'' she hastily added as she didn't want to appear ungrateful or hurt the blond's feelings.

''I try to keep all the mind blowing ideas for later down the line.'' he impishly remarked as he took out a sandwich. ''PB&J?'' he offered her among the selection of sandwiches that were prepared. While this date was a little slow-paced for Phoebe's taste she supposed she could give it a fair shot. She wasn't sure when or how she trailed off. The gentle sensation of Naruto probing her backside had startled her. ''Hey...wake up? I'm not boring am I?'' Naruto asked as his pinkie repeatedly poked her lower back.

''Huh? Oh I am so sorry.'' she remarked with a gasp as she held her head down in shame. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, no wonder her dates always consisted of some past faced activity that didn't require much talking. She was a horrible listener, not to mention...her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto began laughing. ''W-What's so funny?'' she said as her face was covered with half indecision, shame, and shock.

''You're too hard on yourself. The bread made from these sandwiches is from a type of grain that doubles as pretty powerful relaxers. They came from a world from one of my past adventures and are a hit for insomniacs. I figure you would probably be a bit nervous and I figured your Charmed Power Resistance would be enough to ward off most of the effect, but I didn't count on you eating that many sandwiches.'' he said and chuckled some more as Phoebe's face heated up some more.

''So what are you trying to say?'' she asked him, sending him a full force mock glare as she tried to turn the focus on him. ''Are you trying to say I'm fat?''

''You're way too skinny to be fat. In fact I wouldn't mind if you put on a few more pounds. Make that 36-24-36 a reality and stand out.'' he teased as his face was a few inches away from her. With a little bit more teasing Prue would have been flustered and for Piper it wouldn't have taken that much, but Phoebe was different. She was used to such advances.

''Hhm in that case...spoil me with chocolate and help me find some solutions to get that shape.'' Phoebe remarked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for a kiss only for him to put up a finger between their lips stopping them. ''Do I have some bad breath or something?'' she couldn't help but start to be a little annoyed.

''You did just eat a couple of sandwiches, a banana, most of the cookies...'' he began listing off as Phoebe pushed him away with a little huff. ''That slice of cake we were supposed to share, but you ate most of it.'' he continued and began chuckling as Phoebe playfully swat at him a few times.

''I was hungry...those work-out of yours builds a girl's appetite.'' she pointed out as she tried to defend her appetite.

''I have an inhuman metabolism and I still ate less then you. That's not normal...you got a tape worm?'' he continued to tease her until she tackled him. The two of them shared a laugh as Phoebe furiously tickled him. The rest of the day went off without a hitch as Phoebe came to rest on him, listening to his heart beat as they talked about her premonitions.

''And she was the most adorable little girl. I wish you could have seen here.' she commented as Naruto's right hand stroke her back.

''I bet she was...'' he said as he placed a kiss against Phoebe's forehead. ''So what do you think? About you being a mother and all?''

''I...I never gave it that much thought. I mean me a mother? I mean I have all these thoughts? Would it be safe? Would she have to worry about demon attacks? Warlocks trying to steal her power and then I can't help but be a bit worry.'' she listed off her fears as Naruto listened attentively.

''It's reasonable to worry Pheebs but you're not alone. Your sisters and I will be there and you know I wouldn't let anything to happen. They would all have to go through me first.'' he insured her as he looked up at the sky. ''It's a beautiful day out and we should be enjoying ourselves. We have plenty of time to worry about children later down the line.''

''I suppose so.'' she said as her head nuzzled against his chin. ''Hey Naruto.''

''Yeah Phoebe...''

''Don't go with a goatee. It's just not your thing.'' she told him and inwardly chuckled to herself upon seeing his confused expression. With one thing taken care of Phoebe had something else to take care of.

Later that evening Phoebe met up with Paige. ''You know you didn't have to do this. I'm fine...really.'' Paige assured her. Phoebe and Paige were at a coffee shop as the former had invited the latter out for coffee. Unknown to the latter the former had felt rather guilty about the mind dusting thing and the fact Paige was still trying to recall the events of that day that came out as a jumble. It wasn't that she didn't trust the sisters' account, but she didn't know them that well and she can't help but feel there was something she was missing. Whatever it was she did know that it felt nice to be around Phoebe for some reason. That it felt like she belongs around her.

''No it was my treat and...'' Phoebe trailed off, trying to find the right words and realizing she didn't have much of a reason for the invite without spilling the beans. What did she know of Paige that would result in a sparked friendship of an interest.

Sensing this, Paige decided to change the subject. ''So how's your sister? Prue I mean?'' after the incident Paige well drawn to learn about the Halliwell sisters. More than once the name had popped up and she had dismissed it like any person would as it had no connection to her. Anyway one of the things she read up was that a man, her ex was arrested for kidnapping and assault; also he would be facing prison time and he may or may not have been roughed up by a certain inspector, not too much of the latter thing was elaborated on.

''She's good...thanks for asking.'' Phoebe said, grateful for the change of topic. Swallowing her nervousness Phoebe decided it was now time to take the plunge before she faltered.

"So, Paige…I was wondering…" Phoebe faltered, and Paige cocked her head in a "go on" sort of way. "Would you…if you're not busy that you want to...'' Phoebe paused upon seeing Paige gape in disbelief and suddenly look uncomfortable. 'Oh great! Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo stalker!'

''Oh! Oh Phoebe...I...I'm flattered but...I mean...I'm not...'' Paige head dipped slightly, her face darting around and she bit her bottom lip. ''You know...''

''I'm not gay!'' Phoebe exclaimed rather loudly as several heads suddenly jerked up and looked into their direction. Sliding down in her chair, trying to make herself as invisible she added in a softer tone. ''I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me and my sisters?''

''Oh!'' Paige softly remarked as her face heat up in embarrassment. 'Smooth move Paige! Why not accuse her of being a deviant next?' she thought as she tried to damage control. ''I didn't mean anything! I mean if you were it would be okay, but you're not because you just said so, because that's good too! And of course you're gorgeous so you probably have a boyfriend, not that you have to...''

''Paige...'' Phoebe called out to the rambling young woman. ''Paige!''

''Uum yeah?'' she remarked as she found the table interesting.

''So...yes or no?'' the wondering eyes were starting to unnerve Phoebe.

''Yes...''

''So I'll give you a call later then.''

''Well yeah...see you later then.'' both women said their goodbyes as both of them wanted to leave the awkward scene behind as soon as possible.


	30. Comfort!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

000000

A young teenage girl with shoulder length dark hair and braces was sitting in a car. She was wearing a green jacket, a midriff bearing black and red striped top and faded jeans. She was arguing with two people, adults, a woman and a man. The argument was about the girl's troubling behavior, the threat of her being expelled from school. The argument so heated and terrible the sound of an incoming truck only caught their attention at the last minute.

And what followed was the terrible screams of a woman. Heat, scorch, and a lack of air the young girl felt. Letting out a gasp she found herself on the cold pavement. Opening her eyes she saw the wrecked left over of a burning car. Hungry flames consuming the wreckage as the girl let out a horrified wail. People clamored into the streets to see what the commotion was. Cars came to a stop and a crowd gathered and what followed shortly after was the memory that would hunt her nightmares.

Their voices being the source of salt tears running down her face words, voices that blended with the wind and often incomprehensible. She was then wondering in the darkness of an unnamed street. And when she first saw them, she ran to see them only to stop cold at their accusatory looks.

''You let us die Paige.'' the woman whispered.

"You saved yourself and didn't help us," the father adds. '''Why did you let us die.''

Paige tried to find the voice to speak but her lungs were paralyzed. She was distraught, her stomach tightening and her legs gave out beneath her. 'No...no.'

''A good daughter wouldn't have left us. Why must you always disappoint us Paige?''

''It's your fault! We were there that day because of you! Its your fault why we die.''

''No...I didn't mean too. I'm sorry daddy.'' she was breaking down, her eyes moist with tears and she was on the beginning throes of a panic attack.

''It's your fault!'' they chanted as one, pointing at her as they stepped closer.

''It's your fault!" they added louder as they began lighting ablaze. Horrifying the young woman as their skin began to burn and skin peeling off.

''IT'S YOUR FAULT!'' A truck began barreling at them and Paige let out a cry to warn them.

Paige shot out of her chair, screaming. Terrified and grief stricken like any other time she had that terrible nightmare. ''It's alright. You're okay Paige.''

''W-What?'' she asked, startled upon feeling a pair of comforting hands on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was known other than Phoebe and Piper's older sister Prue. She didn't know why but she felt safe.

''Are you okay Paige?'' Prue didn't know who but she felt compelled to help Paige. She couldn't help but think of Piper or Phoebe at the moment.

''Y-Yeah.'' Paige managed through a choked sob. ''Thank you...'' Paige was relieved that they were the only ones with scheduled appointments today. After a few minutes Paige began to calm down and was called in by Krista for her appointment. An hour later it was Prue's turn for her session.

One of the things they were discussing were Prue's habit of being over protective of her sisters. It played quite the role into her current state of mind. ''I always felt like it was my fault that my mother died so I felt like that I had to be there for them in her place.'' It only made her feel all the more shame when she thought back to that incident at the party. ''I wanted to make my mother proud.'' she said as he began elaborating on a memory.

''Pwue! Pwue!'' a terrified voice woke up the young girl. The voice then involved into a scream, followed by full out crying when the sound of a loud thunder clasped echoed outside; both of them startling Prue. Reaching over to the lamp on her table she turned it on and there, draped across her form was a terrified Phoebe. Rubbing her eyes she adjusted to the lamp light. With a yawn she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and brought her close.

''It's okay Baby girl.'' Prue cooed, already figuring what was the source of the problem. Phoebe was terrified of lightning and she always ran to Patty whenever a thunderstorm occurred. Patty was no longer there. In fact she remembers the first time it happened and she had no clue what to do.

"Momma? Wake Momma?" Phoebe asked, her little lip trembling and Prue's mouth almost went dry.

''I'm sorry sweet girl. Not tonight.'' how was she to make the little girl understand that their mother was gone? Though little Phoebe's crying only intensified at that revelation. As the oldest it was her job now. Phoebe had come to her and not Grams or Piper. It was her job now to look after little Piper and Phoebe, but she didn't know what to do to make Phoebe to stop crying. She wished her mother was there, she would know what to do. As Phoebe continued to cry despite the fact that Prue was holding her, and walking her back and forth to calm down the girl it wasn't working and she was beginning to feel like a failure. 'What do I do?' she thought as the tears began to flow.

'Hush-a-by don't you cry...Go to sleep-y, little baby.' a voice whispered as for a brief moment warmth filled Prue.

Startled, Prue looked around. 'Mom?' she thought for a moment as she remembered a lullaby Patty used to sing for Piper.

''Hush-a-by-don't you cry...Go to sleep-y, little baby.'' she began softly as Phoebe sobs began to settle. ''When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.'' she continued as she maneuvered out of the half opened door towards Phoebe's room. ''Blacks and bays, dapple grays...Coach and six white -a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby.'' Phoebe's crying had ceased and she began to yawn.

''Is everything better now, sweet child?'' Prue asked. She could feel her sister's breathing beginning to even out as she finished the lullaby.

"Uh…huh…" Phoebe said as she drifted to sleep once again. "Pwue?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Phoebe?" She asked.

"Love you." the little girl stated and yawned once more.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep well." She told her.

"You stay hewe wiff me?" She asked with a little sniffle.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. You can go to sleep now." Prue told her, rubbing her back to ease her back to sleep just as another flash of lightning hit startling Phoebe again.

"Pwue!" Phoebe whimpered as she jumped, clutching her tighter. "No go! NO GO!"

"I' won't leave. I'm right here." Prue pulled her back so she could see her face. "See?" She said smiling as best she could to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Pwue sad?" Phoebe asked seeing tears welled in her big sister's eyes.

"I'm okay. You just go to sleep." Prue told her as she hugged Phoebe tighter. Her sister and grams were all she had now and she was determined not to lose them. No matter what she wasn't going to let anyone or anything take them away from her.

''Part of me felt good, being there for Phoebe.'' Prue began elaborating as the memory finished. It took a moment to collect herself after the emotional memory.

''It seems like you've been suppressing your guilt for some time and that manifested into making sure your sisters grow into whom you thought they would be if your mother was still there?'' Krista concluded as Prue nodded.

''Piper was easy to deal with, it was mainly Phoebe who gave me trouble.''

''And since she came back from New York you two have been working things out?''

''Yes...'' Prue answered her once more. ''Though from time to time she still drives me a bit crazy.'' it felt good to be getting everything off her chest. Though she couldn't help but think back to Paige now that the memory was over. She wondered if she talk to her sisters about this? After all Phoebe did have a premonition of a woman whose Paige's description almost match perfectly. If it was anything like how the past few months were then the woman was possibly an innocent in a need of saving.

00

Chapter End

00

And the who is Paige arc has now officially began.


	31. Special Chapter!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

0000000

Story Start

000000000

When Phoebe has a vision of herself being burnt to death, the sisters travel ten years into the future to learn what happened. They discover that she used her powers to kill Cal Greene, causing a local D.A. named Nathaniel Pratt to begin modern-day witch trials as a platform for political office. Meanwhile, Prue and Piper try to save Phoebe, but they both are surprised and somewhat disappointed to learn how their lives turned out.

An Older Piper wearing a white blouse and black slacks woke up on a couch by the excited cries of a young girl. '' Uh, I think you have the wrong house. Certainly the wrong mummy.'' she murmured as the little brown girl ran up and hugged the woman. ''Stop fooling.'' the little girl stated with bright blue eyes.

''The car is here!'' another voice cried out from out of sight. A car honks and as a result the little girl ran off as Piper looked in a mirror.

''Ooh.'' she softly stated as she tried to wrap her head around what she was doing. So far it looked like the spell she and her sisters performed was working. Looking down at her body she caught the sight of a wedding ring on her finger and let out another gasp. ''I'm married...'' she softly stated to herself, but all things considering she wasn't that surprised. Suddenly and very conveniently a report about Phoebe shows up on the TV. 'Phoebe,' Piper thought as she began frantically looking around for the remote. ''How do I turn up the volume without the remote?'' she loudly remarked in a huff as she looked under the table and moved away some of the pillows. As if by magic the sound of the Television got louder as

The reporter, a man in his thirties with dark brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit continued his report as an image of an older Phoebe with flames in the background in her picture appeared on the screen. ''Now more news on the execution of Phoebe Halliwell coming up in just a moment.''

''Mum, we're gonna be late.'' the little brown haired girl stated as she ran back into the room. She was wearing overall and a green shirt with flower patterns.

''Miss Mary is here,'' the same voice from before called out from the direction of the front door.

''Okay, uh, TV shut up. Mute. Something.'' she stated as the TV's volume cut off. She was then led to the door where a blond hair little boy was waiting and an older woman wearing a dark blue sweat shirt and navy colored trousers with dark brown hair. The look on her face was something of uneasiness and sympathy.

''Morning, Piper. You all right?'' the woman asked as uncertainty rolled off of her.

''I guess.'' Piper casually remarked, unsure on just how to act.

''Yeah, with your sister, it's rough, I know. So, don't worry about your little ones. I'll get them to school like you asked but uh, are you sure you want me to take their godmother's?

''Yes, if that is what I told you, then yes.'' she uneasily replied, trying to wrap her head around the facts that she was dealing with. Mainly due to the very shock that she not only had a little boy but girl as well. Just looking at him it was impossible to not figure out who the father was.

''So you two are back on speaking terms?'' the woman asked, wondering what was going on with Piper.

''Maybe. Prue? Prue?'' Piper called out to her older sister from inside the house and receiving no answer.

''Okay, kiddos, let's hit the road.'' Mary said as the two children ran over to their mother and hugged her goodbye.

''Don't worry, mommy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again, ever.''

''See you later mommy.'' the boy added as they were soon led away.

Piper went outside and watched them drive off. A black limo soon pulled up. Prue and what one could only assume were her assistants get out of the limo. Prue was wearing a very sex knee length and shoulder-less black dress and her hair was completely bleach blonde. Her assistants fussed over her by brushing and touching her.

''Hey, hey. Okay, enough! People stop touching me. Stay, stay, stay.'' she shooed them away before going up the steps to where a blown Piper looked her over.

''Prue, what's going on?'' she asked, wondering just what on earth was going on.

''I don't know, but I could really get used to it. Check me out. I don't just work at Bucklands, I own it and three more in Paris, Tokyo and London.'' Prue proudly listed off as she felt pretty accomplished. All that hard work and dedication paid off apparently.

''And you're blonde.'' Piper remarked, trying to wrap her head around Prue of all people dying their hair.

''Yeah strange.'' Prue admitted as well, as the whole dying the hair thing was something Phoebe would do.

''Wait, you had time to go to work already?''

''Well, actually, I woke up there but it was amazing. I had all these assistants and this huge office and I have a chauffeur and he's so totally hot. But of course I'm in a committed relationship to a certain goofy blonde so let's keep that between us.'' she added as Piper giggled. ''So how did you do?'' she added as she was soon led into the house.

''Well I'm married for one,'' she remarked and held up her hand showing off her hand.

''You're married.'' Prue gasp as she reached out and grabbed Piper's hand to examine the ring. ''Wait a minute...'' she added as her face failed. ''You're married.'' she repeating again. ''I'm the oldest, I was supposed to get married first.'' she stated as she began to sulk.

Piper winched and added, ''Well I better tell you I have kids as well.'' she knew it was always better to tell someone bombshells like that yourself then having them hear from another source.

''Kids? As in more than one?'' Prue was beginning to rethink how amazing her life was as she was missing a few things.

''Twins, if I'm not wrong.'' Piper answered as she held up a photo.

''They're beautiful...'' Prue said as she looked down at the pictured form of her niece and nephew. ''Wait...you have a son? How is that possible?'' she asked, as doing some researched revealed that no male Halliwell had ever been born into the line.

''If the father is who I think he is are you all that surprised?''

''Do you know they're names?''

''Oh God. I don't know. But, Prue, as far as I know my future daughter has powers. But for some reason I told her not to use them. Why would I do that?'' that question struck another thought in Prue's head.

''Speaking of why... Why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought we were supposed to come here and see them.'' thinking back to their trips to their past.

''Well, apparently going to the past isn't the same as going to the future. I just wish that since we are in our future bodies that we could have some memory of what's happened in the last ten years, like how I got kids.''

''Okay, wait a second, if I'm in my future body and you are in your future body then that means that Phoebe...'' it occurred to them.

''TV... louder, louder.'' Piper ordered as the volume on the TV gets louder.

''...execution. We're less than eight hours away now until the burning of Phoebe Halliwell. The witch accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago.''

''Eight hours?'' Piper cried out as her face went pale from worry as her expression became frantic. ''We were supposed to be here two weeks before.''

''Shh...'' Comforting remarked and hugged Piper to calm her down.

''Let's go there now live where Sierra Stone is standing by. Sierra...'' the screen then switched to a light skinned woman in red in front of Hobart State Penitentiary.

''San Francisco district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last August, has made him an early favor for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in.''

The image of a forty something man in a suit with grey hair appeared on the screen swarmed by many reporters. ''This is a reflection of our citizens' resolve to ferret out the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Phoebe Halliwell will burn for her crime. And when she does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next.''

0

Next

0

Prue discovers someone trapped within a painting at the auction house and unwittingly repeats the spell hidden under the picture which casts her into another dimension with a man named Malcolm, who's been stuck there for 70 years. Meanwhile, Piper asks their new neighbor for help renovating her new nightclub, and Phoebe secretly casts a Smart spell to help her compete for a new job. When Piper also gets stuck in the painting, Phoebe's new smarts enable her to read and send with Kit the Latin spell to free them all – only to be tricked by Malcolm who is actually a warlock. He saves himself and then torches the painting. Although the smart spell is over, a cunning Phoebe tricks the warlock and his warlock lover into the painting with her. Piper freezes the warlocks within the painting while Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Kit escape back into the real world. The painting continues to burn with the warlocks trapped inside. Both the painting and the two warlocks trapped inside are destroyed.

0

In the manor kitchen sat both Prue and Piper as the former began informing the latter of the incident that happened at her office last night.

''At first I just thought that it was a reflection off of something in the room but then when I moved closer, I saw a man, inside the painting, in the castle. Right, but the moment I saw him, he backed away from the window. And then there was this strange glow that went past the window again. It was just so...'' Prue trailed off and took notice of the fact that Piper was sorting through some papers and not paying much attention. ''Piper?'' Prue added loudly gaining her sister's attention.

''What?'' she responded, showing that she wasn't paying too much attention at all.

''We were talking?'' she added, sending her sister with a pointed glance as Piper shirk back sheepishly.

''I know, about a man in a painting. Listen to this one. "Hallway near club entrance too narrow." she read off the paper at another code violation that was given for the club she was trying to form.

''I thought that we had discussed your code violations.'' Prue countered as not too long ago they went over a list of violations the inspector informed them of and she was sure they set up a means to fix it.

''Well, they keep finding more.'' she irritably remarked as she went down the list. ''The plumbing, the electrical, the heating. It... none of it is up code.'' she said as she promptly face desk and groaned.

''Stop. You're obsessing.'' Prue noted as she looked up.

''Well, it runs in the family.'' she countered as Prue's face scrunched up slightly.

''I don't obsess. I think... intensely.'' she finished after pausing to find the right word. ''Anyway, I can't really help it. I mean, we've seen so many bizarre things, why not a man in a painting?'' she added, bringing up the fact that after dealing with warlocks and other creatures there was no real reason for them to be skeptical of such things.

''Well, at least he's safe from building inspectors. I can't imagine that castle's up to code.'' she morosely finished as Phoebe walked in carrying the Book of Shadows.

''I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows about people who may be trapped inside paintings. I looked everywhere.''

''What's this I hear? Painting man...sounds suspicious...'' Naruto remarked as he entered the room with a bag of donuts. ''And familiar...hey ladies.'' he greeted them as they all greeted him back.

''Naruto...what do you know about people being sealed in things such as paintings?'' Prue asked as the blond paused to think about it.

''Not that much to be honest. I mean a painting is a twist on the usual,'' he remarked as he unrolled the bag and pulled out a donut. ''Donut?'' he offered.

0

To the next one

0

Piper's club isn't doing great, so she is looking for a big band to play there and gets the band, Dishwalla. The manager of the band, Jeff Carlton, has made a deal with a demon to exchange young souls for money and success. The manager brings back women who say that they would do anything to meet the band. Unfortunately, the Charmed Ones' underage neighbor Jenny says this and gets swallowed by the demon. The only way to vanquish the demon is to throw the potion into its mouth. Phoebe spills the potion on her skirt and Prue uses her power to shove the skirt down the demon's throat, saving Jenny and many others.

00

Sitting at the counter Prue was on the phone with a man by the name of Chris Barker. She was doing her best to secure a loan for the club Piper wanted to open up. Having quit Quake Piper wanted to make her first step of exploring her own dream and wanted to do so of course without borrowing money from Naruto. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the blond's willingness to help them, but she didn't want her and her sisters to become dependent on his money and become complacent. She didn't want to fall into the mold of one of those women that only got involved with a man for his money.

''Prue, don't feel awkward.'' Barker's voice echoed from the phone.

''Well, it's a big deal.'' she remarked as she held her tongue. Barker reeked of the kind of man that made her uncomfortable.

''I know. Starting a business with that bank loan breathing down your neck can make things kind of scary.'' his tone was kind of condescending. Not to mention it was kind of insulting to her, as if she was an airhead of sorts.

''Yeah. On top of your loan.''

''Hey, Listen. I have no doubt I'll be seeing my money again after your sister gets her club off the ground.''

''And the terms are still the same?'' she pressed, making sure that he would keep his end of the bargain.

''Absolutely. No interest.''

''Uh, no, we'll, we'll pay you interest.'' just to make sure he wouldn't try to collect in on anything else as a result.

''Ok, fine. A quarter percent whatever. Now, speaking of getting off the ground, the plane trip to Paris is still open for discussion, isn't it?'' he asked, finally stating what his interest of this little deal was.

''Mr. Barker ...'' she replied with an edge to her voice.

''I mean, come on ... hasn't that rain check burned a hole in your pocket by now?'' he continued to press on with no plan on letting Prue rebuff his advances.

''Look, I really appreciate your offer ...'' she tried to gently let him down only to be cut off again.

''It's not an offer, Prue, it's a dinner request!''

''In Paris?'' she skeptically remarked.

''You know what they call French bread in France?''

''Bread.'' she answered without missing a beat.

''Exactly. Dinner in Paris is where it all begins.''

''Okay, you know, why don't we just start with your loan, followed with us paying you back as soon as possible?'' she stated, bringing the conversation back on topic.

''Oh, you're a hard bargainer.

''So are you.''

''Oh, I haven't even begun to fight.''

''Uh huh.'' she remarked and held a hand to her head in irritation.

''Paris?''

''Stop it.'' she remarked without any humor in her tone.

''Never. I'll see you at the club, with the money.''

''Okay, bye'' she said as she quickly hung up the phone as Phoebe entered the room. ''Well, it's all set. Mr. Barker's gonna meet us at the club, hand over the check and that'll be that.''

''We're doing the right thing, aren't we?'' Phoebe asked her sister, feeling a bit doubtful.

''Well, we're helping out our sister. That's always the right thing, right?'' she asked, as if she was trying to convince herself more than Phoebe. ''I know you think we should have asked Naruto for a loan but...''

''I know, but if we're going to make this situation work don't you think we should stop thinking in such terms as his money or our money?'' but before Phoebe could get an answer Allison orbed in.

''We have trouble.'' she urgently stated.

000000

And finally the Infamous Paige needed to Orb the Gun Scene and how it should have happened.

000000000000

Rick Gittridge was the leader of the "gang" of friends Phoebe associated with in her high school days; they would do things based on the idea "in for a penny, in for a pound". Rick learns of Phoebe's magical abilities after she and her friends decide to go to the prison Rick is being held in for a visit. He then insists they break him out and then he comes up with the idea of having Phoebe use her powers to change his appearance and help him with a robbery.

Rick Gittridge, the leader of a highschool gang that Phoebe used to hang out with in her youth currently held said young woman at gunpoint. ''Help me or your sister dies.'' he remarked as Paige did the intelligent thing that someone like her would do.

She held out her hands and commanded Gun, orbing the object out of his hand and into her hands.

And then Phoebe, doing the intelligent and reasonable thing that years' worth of practicing martial arts would allow her to do flipped Rick over and knocked him out.

''Good move, Pheebs.'' Paige complemented her sister.

''Yeah, right back at your sis. I'll keep this creep covered, while you call Daryl.'' she suggested.

''On it!'' Paige remarked as she went to the next room to call said police officer.

00

End of segments

000

The scenes each contain a minor hint or sorts that are going to play a major role in the story. Until then, hope you guys enjoy yourselves and now for Kyuubi16 style ranting.

000

Thoughts and Reflections

000

When they decided that the show was no longer good versus evil, but instead keeping the balance between good and evil was such a dumb moment. Because keeping a balance would be rather pointless and contradictory to what was establish in the early seasons, per the Charmed Ones destinies. (I don't have to point out the obvious ass-holes and stuff.) Not to mention neutral characters...the Cleaners, the Avatars, and the original Angel of Death. Not sure if the Angels of Destiny were neutral or not, but they were a whole lot closer. And I think Clarence, the second Angel of Death, was neutral or good, nice at any rate. The Avatars were just too powerful (yet another slap to the Power of 3 being an ultimate power) and the battle of that season was just them leaving.

My thing is the Charmed Ones are just too underwhelming or the villains too overpowered. And then there was how they couldn't make up their mind about Leo's bosses, be they founders or elders. How on earth do you go from needing protection in "Witches In Tights" and requiring Leo to save them in "Oh, My Goddess" to having the power to kill with lightning in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, World" and from then on out(When most of them supposed to have been wiped out meaning as a collective they should have been weaker). And when did becoming an elder stop requiring them to be good. Because many of them quit once we met them.

So yeah, expect a lot of changes and such per obvious.

000

Character Evolution and looks.

000

Now in Prue's case she has short hair. Conservative, workaholic, and a bit uptight. In the write hands (pre season five writers and beyond) we see a character evolution in a more free-spirited, independent, slightly snarky woman with long, flowing straight hair. Long hair but not too long and as such we can only imagine how she'll deal with season four and beyond incidents.

Piper-You can't just completely change a dynamic and expect it to work from the offset. And changing people's behavior and personality when handled badly is noticed. Well unlike certain forums, particularly fanforums dedicated to Piper's son I don't endlessly whine, cry, and bitch over every little thing and use bashing names and derogative names and such. So yeah, if people don't take you seriously then you might want to show some maturity instead of acting like a child. Back to topic on hand they handled Piper horribly, made her so angry/trigger happy temper problems, and with all the needless relationship angst with Leo and stuff. And looks tend to reflect quite a few things and as such the hair reflected as sloppy and just too long. A far cry from the long, yet stylized and neat hair of the sweet middle sister.

Phoebe's season four and post hairdos and such were horrible, along with the outfits. The sweet girl we all knew became too self-centered and a completely different character. The magic loving girl who wanted to help people. I just see some of the later episodes and can't help but think that the rumors of Shannon being the victim is accurate. All this media hate and portrayal seems to be utter bullshit and I do not believe she is a bitch. If you blindly believe so then you are a fucking moron. Now my thing is, was Milano really okay with the behavior of her character and believed her action and behavior was justified? Quite frankly it doesn't make sense, too much focus on the damn lovelife and trying to make a daughter which completely ignores the premise of sisters who happened to be witches and fighting evil. Not a trio of women trying to have babies and just happen to fight demons in their spare time.

The more conservative, kind, and loving Phoebe that was free-spirited and only somewhat promiscuous is who we all love and miss. And regardless of all the mindless Phoebe x Cole fans seem to think. (Just because a pairing is canon doesn't mean it's automatically good or true love. Especially in the hands of certain writers) I have a feeling that he distracted her from developing more as a person and going on the right track. (I used to hate the character, but I feel bad for the shit the writers did to his character.) So yeah, all the hairstyles and such were a bit too much, season 2 look is the best, like with Piper. And while they did show hints of her and Paige bonding its grating that the same wasn't done for Paige and Piper.

To be honest I don't care whether Paige is red-head or brunette. Unfortunately Mcgowan's performance could have been a much better actor. Facial expressions at times were just uggh. Not to mention why none of the actresses objected to the massive IQ dropped the character went through. You go from a college graduate and social service worker to a dog walker? I swear things were contrived and they put too much on her trying to find her identity away from her sisters and didn't bother to have development for them as a family.

Whether strawberry blond, or dark hair with pale skin Paige's character was underutilized, not enough focus on her as a witch not to mention her and Phoebe's poorly done ass-pull romances to tack on babies.

00

Magical Community

00

What was the point of calling them such when they didn't act as such. There were no connections to each other. Leprechauns were attitudinal jerks, ogres were cultureless ditzes, elves and gnomes were just as snotty and self-important as they always are in fantasy fiction. Then again Charmed focused too much on the lighter and softer variation of Fairy Tales and such.

Mermaids didn't have too many abilities and seemed sort of empty headed. And this loneliness, does it suddenly and spontaneously happen? How are Mermaids born? Are they all female? What about Merman. So many questions unanswered.

Unicorns...

Nymphs were also...well, they danced and were naive. So people if you know mythology please post thoughts and such in reviews. Like the Three Fates, Clotho, and other very beings from numerous mythologies. High-level demons who want to steal magic from other witches with numerous schemes, resurrecting the Source (thoughts on season nine comic and how the female villain seems ridiculously overpowered), or launching a full-scale war against the Elders, are just interesting plot points. That would've kept the show closer to its more sinister roots, with the antagonistic plots and everything, rather than turning it into an occult version of Disney World.

Anyway I plan to add creatures like centaurs and actual Sirens who drag bewitched men to their doom under the ocean, and an Evil Witch called Circe who performs some of the same transformative and destructive magic as her ancient counterpart.

So if I've done a good job on the Power of Three being powerful let me know. Because didn't Melinda Warren hinted via premonition that each generation would be stronger, culminating in the sisters, so the generation after them would not be stronger. My thing is that if you're going to write the series go back and watch all the episodes and get your facts strength. Though the children from the Charmed Ones in this fic (canon and Naruto's kids) will have different reasons for being stronger then what was prophesied (as I already hinted someone is manipulating destiny from behind the scenes.)

0

Seasons and Thoughts

0

Well as I said I will be studying on witch lore, wicca, and stuff. One of those things being the actual wicca reede and how Personal Gain doesn't exist. Saving innocents will still be a core theme. And Phoebe's interest of magic will never wain. There will be more intelligent villains. The reason why Melinda was burned at the stake will have an actual reason. This relates to season one, very formulaic and not really anything I had too much of a problem with.

Season 2: Piper and Leo were destined and soul mates so you know they would have ended up together, but I can't help but think about a few things. Like for one, Dan represented the normal life that Piper craves so much (and they overstate to hell in the later seasons.) If Piper had married Dan, Leo would still be a whitelighter, his calling, what he's destined to be. Leo represented the wicca life that Piper doesn't want. For the one who wants to be a witch the least to end up with a magical guy just doesn't make sense. Then of course to justify things you get a helping dish of derailing interest. When someone who is a decent or perfect love interest in written into an uncharacteristic ass-hat to justify the writer's pet pairing or red string strangling when two characters are forced together despite in no realistic way would a healthy relationship work out.

All and all while I don't support Piper x Dan, I still think if they were going to put so much relationship stuff, they really needed to put more effort into making it good or believable. Throw away lines and an establish time-line where they can offhand mentioned several dates and stuff like that could have helped. I also loved the whole innocent and sweet Phoebe going back to school before she became obsessed with being in love and married. And before Kern and Friends did away with wrong things done for the right reasons are still wrong and that they don't punish the guilty. (Loop hole abuse by Kyuubi16: Naruto secretly hires an assassin to punish the guilty. Why? Because I'm a bit of a dick and I might be doing Harem and Crossovers just to piss off my haters and will be doing even more in different fandoms. Why you might ask? Have I mentioned I am a Jerkass today?)

Season 3: The characters were more developed-the Halliwells were both witches and sisters-the closeness between the sisters was there. Piper getting her new power is an iffy subject when you think about it. Once a single Charmed Ones could destroy demons just by using her own power, she no longer needed her sisters, the way Prue still needed hers, since her TK didn't kill. Originally she could only push people away with it, not actually kill them. That would've been much better, because personally I think that changing Piper's power from time manipulation to molecular manipulation could have been handled better if her sisters developed secondary powers that complemented their powers or better complemented the others in a matter where all three were needed. Like having her power start off small with damaging bursts and stuff instead of being a one shot kill from the off-set.

Season 4: For me, I felt Paige was pushed at us, the way Billie and Christy were in S8, and being a huge Prue-fan, didn't appreciate it. Piper was never meant to be the oldest and it shows. She's so busy with her own life with Leo, she can't keep her sisters out of trouble or under control, the way Prue could. I always toyed with an idea of Paige being more sisterly. In what context its hard to tell. Anything then forcing the characters into molds where they didn't fit. Letting Piper and Phoebe be themselves. Speaking of, I thought it would've been a lot better if Phoebe had realized what was happening with Cole and helped him beat it. Her becoming evil by choosing him over her sisters was a huge wall banging and a slap to the face of their sisterhood. And showing the Source's face and changing his voice, gah, really drags down his effectiveness as a terrifying villain.

Season 5: THE FAIL BEGINS!

TOO MUCH LIGHTER AND SOFTER. THE EFFECTIVENESS OF THE MAGIC COMMUNITY WAS HANDLED BADLY. Let's try having characters meet without it being a plot point. Like the Charmed Ones meeting a leprechaun here or a Fairy there would have been better. The ass-pull and not hinted at all twice-blessed prophecy was bullshit. If witches and white lighters were forbidden than the all of a sudden 'we believe you carry the sacred style despite all the shit we put you through to make sure you two never got together' its just so uggh. Especially in season nine comics where the elders apparently have enough power to alter said Propechy to allow for new Charmed Ones or something. I wasn't aware altering prophecies were that foretold thousands of years ago were so easy to change. First Born MALE son owns all, magical sword and future evil overlord and all. Second son gets inferiority complex and is much weaker for no real reason. YES! THANK YOU WRITERS! WHAT GOOD WRITING! WHY DID MELINDA BECOME WYATT FOR NO REASON OR EXPLANATION AT ALL?

0000000

S4 was much too dark; S5 was much too light. Funny, but during S4, a lot of fans were writing on the boards that we should get a chance to meet other peoples in the magical world. I guess this proves to watch out what you wish for-you may get it! I liked all the fairy tales and everything better than the darkness of S4, but not by much.

By far, the best part of the season was Wyatt, both while Piper was carrying him (and we thought she was Melinda, who he should've been, and he *definitely* shouldn't have had a prophecy of his own; one that no one had even heard about until then) and his birth and his first demon. Remembering that unicorn as the sign of purity still hurts when I think what they did to his character in S6.

This season includes two of my favorite eppis-"Cat House" (although I want to kill Kern for the way he fired Shannen, so she ened up not allowing scenes of Prue to be shown!) and "Sense & Sense Ability"-that *had* to be the funniest episode ever!

But I hate what they did to Cole! It's almost as if they were trying to make us hate his character so we wouldn't mind when they got rid of him in the 100th episode.

Season Six: Chris being the second son does not seemed planned from the start nor did it show that he seemed to care for his family as much as you think he would. The atmosphere around the character did not fit like any child goes back in time and save parents story. Not to mention he murders quite a few people (Valkyrie anyone) and nothing comes of it via karma.

To top it off, thanks to his obvious belief that ends justify the means, he taught his family to feel the same way besides getting them to stop worrying about innocents and just concentrate on their family and we know how that happened. Not to mention the later decision to not celebrate baby chris's birthday. Uugh.

By vanquishing his father to Valhalla, Leo learned (Well not learn but you know what I mean) to hate and is forced to kill (memory is hazy at the time) and by turning Leo into an Elder, that's when Leo murdered and then he became an Avatar, killed Uncle Phil (Elder) and all the stuff that follows.

Back to what I was saying earlier there are a ton of fanfics which shows how much Chris loved Piper, but it's never shown on the show! Even the look they shared when she first found out at the end of Courtship could be interpreted as his being scared that she would try to stop him now that she knew. Also we now have Easily Forgiven.

As in how Leo forgave him so quickly when he simply found out that Chris was his son;there was so there was no real reason for Leo to forgive him that quickly just because he was a version of their son, one who never once said he was sorry for all of the crappy stuff he did, especially splitting up Piper and Leo and vanquishing Leo to Valhalla! Yes, I agree that the main reason for the mixup is Holly becoming pregnant so they had to change their original plans for Chris, hence the reason he is so different in "Oh, My Goddess" and in S6. But it's just a poor decision to change your entire plot over a pregnancy when you can film before she starts showing and after the birth instead of badly incorporating a second child.

Not to mention the whole using power for personal gain only punishing them when the plot decrees it.

Phoebe wanting to switch powers just so Piper could have a premonition of the Avatars' future and changing reporters who were irritating Piper into rats being chief among them

Season Seven: Zankou, a good villain, Kyra amazing guest star and Drake was okay. The Avatar plot line was rather pointless not to mention how poorly researched the whole thing was. Kyle was an obessive and the fact Paige chose him over her sisters was a massive wall bangers. Continued suspicion after the Avatars didn't kill his parents, sigh and face palm. Of course the suspicion was correct, but the hatred continued on...for what reason?

And Astral Projection being taught? Telekinesis possibly (people are scientifically working on it) but in this setting Astral Projection is connected with Telekinesis and...well I don't want to dwell on this anymore. And the Charmed Ones simply walking away at the season seven finale from their magical lives. I'm split on this. On one hand their situation was screwed up. On the other hand they had the choice in season four and declined it. So your thoughts on this.

Season Eight: Utter garbage. I hated it and it should have never been made. Why change the Angel of Destiny? Were guest stars necessary? The season didn't focus on the Charmed One, putting characters who have been with us since the beginning on the Bus and other things like Billie being overpowered up the ass was the kind of thing that almost makes you hate the show. We then have the strangled red string lets get them married and popping out babies ending for Phoebe and Paige.

All and all not enough genuine love and development between all these supposed couples and more relationship problems and disasters instead of worthwhile development. And Season Eight, apparently even the Twice-Blessed Child Prophecy means nothing to this new Ultimate Power. Piper and Phoebe actually accepting her better than they accepted Paige! That was enough to make me want to punch something.

I actually liked the character Christy as an evil character. I liked the Stockholm Syndrome angle and the actress did a passable job, but the character was still annoying. The Triad was a piss poor final season villain. Also why did Piper survive and Paige who can orb (For christ sakes she sneezed and survived a reality orbing event) didn't and wasn't shown.

Piper shouldn't have been able to use Coop's ring (he should've gone on the time travel trip with her, not Leo), Leo should not have been returned until after the battle was *truly* won; and Wyatt and Chris had nothing to do with the plot and were just there to make their fans happy.

Now there are other wallbangers. Penny being a hippy in 1967 (WRITERS! MATH! DO YOU HAS IT? )

Looking back now, it's clear that those three seasons were different than the five following. Prue was the big sister who took care of everything and everyone. Sure, she had problems with her father but that's very realistic in real life and something we can relate to. Piper just never fit the role of the older sister.

Homeland Security had no place on Charmed. If they're worrying about a trio of women with vague hints or suspicions of being witches whose defending the country against terrorists?

What was the point of Phoebe being an empath if she never really used it.

How can an Elder die, since technically they are already dead? Where do their spirits go?

In S7, they Leo's crazy quest to find and vanquish Baraba's was because he was involved with Gideon, who tried to murder his son, meaning Wyatt. What about the son he did murder! What about Chris? In an episode, Paige asks Piper if shes okay with everything, including what happened to Chris ; and Piper said something along the lines of nothing actually happening to him. (referring to baby Chris.). We put all the blame on the writers (mostly reserved) but you guys tell me that the actresses couldn't have spoken up about something? It just shows a don't care attitude.

Lady Godiva was a stupid episode. Changing history because of an event that never happened was such a wallbanger, a legend and the reason behind it did not pertain to women's writes but more along the line of taxes. And she isn't blonde in the legend.

WHY COULDN'T HAVE PAIGE ORBED THE FUCKING GUN!

Another thing that REALLY annoyed me about the later seasons was their over reliance on fairy tales and legends and not portraying them correctly or making them original enough on their own. Take Excalibur for example, it was NOT the sword pulled out of the rock, that sword was discarded by Arthur after the test was over. Excalibur was given to Arthur by the Lady Of The Lake.

And why were nearly all the British characters asshats or villainish?

And why did the sisters power changed then what was alluded to in Morality Bites without a hint or justification as to why. And did the Elders decide when the girls were ready for their powers? Could they give premonitions. Why the hell didn't they boost their powers against the Source or warn the sisters about possessed Cole?

An Empath is a reincarnated mortal being, reborn with the ability to feel other's emotions, the power of Empathy. When mortals are reincarnated as Empaths, they often enter fields enabling them to heal and guide others; usually become priests, counselors, teachers, psychiatrists, etc. And Phoebe develops it how? Because she was destined too? *Aneurysm approaching. * And levitation. Makes more sense for Paige to have it.

Here is something else I didn't like. In the episode 'Crimes and Witch Demeanors, ' Phoebe lost her active powers because she was using them for personal gain. She was trying to force premonitions so she could essentially find her babies daddy. Phoebe graciously accepted the loss of her powers, knowing the wrong she did. Then, in the next episode, what does Paige do...she uses her powers for personal gain to conjure Mr. Right so he could help her relax after taking on more of the magical duties. After what Phoebe went through, losing her powers and all, why would Paige do such a huge act of personal gain like that?

I'm cutting off pointing out bad writing, plot holes, and such for the next special chapter. If you read this chapter then please review. If you have the time to read this then you have the time to review.


	32. The Wendigo Plague!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

I _nner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Anyway my thoughts on difference between Warlocks (no single gender) and Dark Witches are dark witches are considered dark by the magical community for the magics/practices they use and that they don't follow the general Personal Gain thing and haven't necessarily renounce the Wiccan Reed. I had more notes on this subject but of course I have so damn many that

So if you guys read my future episode summaries in chapter 28 then you also know I stated that those are not complete and I might change ideas when it comes to episodes which I am fact doing for this one so enjoy.

This will probably be the longest with my reflecting thoughts on characters, episodes, and ideas. Not to mention little scenes and snippets with nearly every episode which will give you guys an idea on what to come to expect. The first is Morality Bites and the others you should recognize. Paige is not included in these as I haven't thought this far ahead.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Outside of an unnamed Park, Piper was standing outside her car which had broken down. "Of course we know what a jack is, Phoebe. I just don't know how to use it. It's not like I've ever got a flat tire before. I mean, this doesn't happen to me every day.''

''Piper, relax. I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it. Okay, you put the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratchet it up and down. Okay, it's very easy.''

"Handle...I don't think I've got a handle.'' she admitted in confusion. ''Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back.'' she added hopefully.

Meanwhile in Quake Prue and Phoebe were waiting patiently for their sister. ''That's not going to work." Phoebe started with a glance in Prue's direction. ''She's looking for a long wooden spoon.''

''So I think I found one of Piper's Christmas gifts. A beginner's manual for basic car mechanic lessons.'' Prue added as Naruto finally joined them.

''Sorry I'm late, long story which involves exploding chipmunks and taffy,'' he said as he glanced around. ''Where's Piper?''

''Car trouble,'' the sisters simultaneously answered.

Back with Piper who found a wooden spoon stuck it in the handle would go and attempted to use it. In a matter of seconds, the spoon had broken in half. "Oh, it didn't work."

"Okay, stay there and we'll come get you." Phoebe offered.

Piper shook her head stubbornly. "No, I can do it. I can figure it out." She insisted.

"Piper, you're stranded and you're all alone and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken." Phoebe pointed out.

"I have the power to freeze not to mention what Naruto has taught us. I'm fine, it's better than mace." Piper argued and then heard a beeping on her phone reminding her of the nearly dead battery. "Look, I gotta go before my battery dies. I gotta call the Auto Club. I'll meet you there in a little bit.

* * *

Back at Quake. "Piper, wait!" Phoebe ordered, only to hear the phone click as Piper hung up. "Hello?" She called before slamming the phone back in it's cradle and turning to Prue. "She is out of her mind.''

Prue smiled reassuringly at Phoebe. "Alright, we'll give her fifteen minutes, and then call back." Prue suggested.

"Okay." Phoebe agreed as she then reached for her drink and took a sip.

"Okay." Prue echoed while taking her drink as well.

''I could go and pick her up. Probably only take me a few minutes,'' Naruto offered as he took his drink.

''Hhm...Strawberry Daiquiri. It's been a long time old friend,'' he remarked as he licked his lips.

''She'll be fine,'' Prue countered. ''Now let's head to our table.'' she said as the waitress approached them to let them know their table was ready.

"So back to what we were talking about what do you think?" Phoebe asked Prue, changing the subject to something else. Prue looked uncertain but nodded slightly.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." She admitted, biting her lip slightly.

"Great." Phoebe exclaimed, missing Prue's subtle hints against the idea.

"And I think it's a bad idea." Prue continued with a glance toward Phoebe.

Phoebe's smile faded in disappointment. "How? How is it a bad idea?" She wondered. "You need extra help for the auction and I need a job."

Prue sat down in one of the seats with Naruto sitting right next to her around the table and Phoebe sat down across from Prue. "Well, not only are we family, but we live together and I don't think my wardrobe could take the assault of your daily needs." Prue explained, laying her jacket across the back of her chair and hanging her purse beside it.

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Okay, but I'm great with phones, better with people and very computer friendly and with a pay check, I could purchase new clothes…." She started while Prue smiled at Phoebe's attempt at persuasion. "… So, by hiring me, you would actually be expanding your wardrobe, not decreasing it." She finished expectantly. "And I'd be eternally grateful." Phoebe added as an afterthought.

"You really want to work at Bucklands with me?" Prue asked, raising her eyebrows.

"When opportunity knocks, I answer the door." Phoebe answered pointedly.

"The job is very demanding. Auctions can be stressful." Prue reminded her younger sister.

Phoebe nodded and countered. "I love a challenge."

"They're pretty long hours." Prue continued.

"Overtime is my friend." Phoebe replied and then smiled in realization. "Ooh! Plus, I just thought of something else. With my premonitions I may be able to get you the straight dope without a trip to the office water cooler."

Prue narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Don't push it." She warned lightly.

Phoebe laughed to show she had been joking. "So, what do you think?" She questioned, holding her breath for the answer.

Prue sighed, unable to find any reason not to hire her. "Can you start tomorrow?" She wondered pleasantly.

"Yes!" Phoebe announced triumphantly. "Hey, can you give me a ride?" Prue's smiled faded a little but she nodded in agreement.

''Well that would be pretty convenient." Naruto stated as he read through the menu. ''Working together at the same job would make communicating a lot easier."

''Speaking of convenience and my trouble getting from place to place...'' Phoebe trailed off, hinting at something only Naruto can give.

''I'm sorry Phoebe but I can't buy you a car,'' Naruto stated, as he rose up the menu to hide his devious grin.

''Oh come on, why not?'' she asked him with a pout. The look on her face was one of disappointment and dejection.

''Because it's not your birthday.'' he simply stated and paused for a moment as his lips twitched slightly before he continued. ''I only buy nice things like that for birthdays.'' he stated as Phoebe did a minor restrained cheer seeing as her birthday was just right around the corner.

Meanwhile back in the park. ''Hello? Oh, Great,'' Piper grumbled as her phone died. She put the phone down looking frustrated. "That's just great. Now what?" Piper frowned and glanced around the park for anything remotely helpful. Her eyes stopped on the nearby telephone box. "No problem." She replied, pointing toward it. "For I bear the power of one.'' Piper began walking off in the direction of the phone booth.

She paused when she heard twigs break behind her and she turned back slightly. "Hello? Is someone out there?'' she cautiously asked. 'Keep calm Piper. If someone tries to attack you just freeze them. What are the off chances that someone is skulking around and immune to my power? Okay, not the best line of thoughts. Just keep calm. Just keep calm.' Piper calmly assured herself under her breath. Her heartbeat was steadily growing louder as she shivered slightly thanks to the cold night air. When more rustling reached her ears she broke off in a sprint to the phone booth. Piper ran inside the box and slammed the door shut, hastily reaching out for the phone to dial a number. She screamed and dropped the phone as a large, hairy creature began hitting the glass, trying to get at her. She screamed as the creature pushed the box over with her inside. The creature then punched the box, causing the glass to crack and fracture as the creature swiped at Piper several times, cutting her on her arm during the assault.

The creature pulled its hand back for another swipe at a defenseless Piper, but stopped and looked up as a man ran out from the bushes with a flare gun.

The man pointed and fired, the flare hitting a nearby tree. The creature took one look at the flaming tree and took off. The man ran towards the telephone box.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He assured Piper, pulling out his phone.

We once more come back to Quake. ''Naruto, what's wrong?'' Phoebe asked as she noticed a look of dread and worry comes over the blond.

''It's Piper, something's wrong.'' he said as he got up from his chair. ''We have to go...now.''

Prue's phone began to ring and she answered it, a feeling of dread over coming her as she prayed this call wasn't relating to her sister. ''This is Prue Halliwell. Yeah, we're on our way.'' she said as she got up and began putting on her jacket. ''Piper's at Bay General Hospital. There was an incident,'' she stated and that's all that needed to be said.

Prue led the way through the busy hallways of the hospital pulling Phoebe along behind her. The two sisters and blond were practically running toward the receptionist. "Uh Piper Halliwell." Phoebe demanded as Prue almost dragged Phoebe to wear Piper was. She couldn't explain it but it was as if she could feel where her sister was Naruto's comforting hand grabbing her hand causing her to pause.

''Keep calm Prue. Piper's strong and I know you're worried but you have to keep strong okay,'' he whispered soothingly in her ear as Prue reluctantly nodded. ''Support her but don't go overboard,'' he added. He could practically feel Prue going into overprotective big sister mode. Naruto then pulled away, ''I'm going to get some...special aides so I won't take long.'' he said as he left to go find an empty room so he could teleport back to his mansion.

"Prue, Phoebe." Andy greeted them causing them to turn around.

"Andy thanks for calling us." Prue immediately appreciated, glancing a little impatiently behind her where she knew Piper was waiting.

"Hey, she's like my sister too. She's in here." Andy pointed to the room. Prue and Phoebe turned in that direction. Prue nodded gratefully and dashed off into the room with Phoebe and Andy just behind her.

Piper was sitting on the edge of the bed with a doctor putting a new bandage on her arm. He pulled the old one off and Piper gasped at the sight of all the blood. "Oh my God! That's a lot of blood." Piper exclaimed, feeling a little woozy.

Phoebe's eyes widened at the sight and Prue's mouth dropped before she hastily smiled reassuringly at her younger sister. "Hey sweetie." She greeted in her 'calm-big-sister' voice.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe echoed Piper's earlier words, effectively earning an elbow in the side from Prue. "Are you okay?" She amended hastily.

Piper nodded nervously, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered unconvincingly. Piper turned slightly away from them to look at the doctor. "If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare, it could be a problem." Piper rambled as the doctor taped the new bandage to Piper's arm.

"Try not to look at it." Andy suggested with a small smile. "And just so you know, I'm AB neg. too. Plus, I love good food. Perfect donor."

Prue appeared relieved and looked back towards the doctor that was finishing up re-dressing Piper's wound. "Um, so no stitches?" She asked curiously.

The doctor glanced up at Prue.

"No, it's not that deep."

"Ow." Piper interrupted as the doctor pressed lightly on her arm.

"Follow up with your doctor in the morning, though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain. You'll be fine." The doctor explained.

Piper glared at him, still unconvinced. "Easy for you to say." She snapped, trailing off at the warning glance from Prue.

"You're all set, just sign this." The doctor finished, pulling out a clipboard.

Prue reached out to take it from the doctor. "Ooh, I got it." She turned and headed toward the receptionist desk where she would turn them in. Andy followed her.

Phoebe waited several moments as Piper jumped down from the bed and pulled her older sister into a one-armed hug. "Come here, baby." Phoebe's arm lingered around Piper as the two Halliwells left the room. "I don't understand, why didn't you just freeze him?"

''Between me panicking and the fact the creature kept moving around I couldn't get a lock on it to freeze it. ''

Piper answered in a whisper.

"I see.'' Phoebe answered.

"Oh my God, Billy!" Piper exclaimed, catching sight of the man that had the flare gun in the park. The group all turned to look at the man she was pointing at.

Billy smiled slightly and waved at the group. "Hey, how are you?" He asked.

''This is Billy. He saved my life,'' she elaborated for the other's benefit.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time." Billy replied sincerely.

Andy looked toward Billy with eyes slightly narrowed. "Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that. Along with that flare gun that you just happened to show up with."

Billy glanced over at Andy as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and pulled his lighter out and prepared to light his cigarette.

''Oh!'' Prue exclaimed as she blew out the lighter. ''Sorry about that but I don't think that you can smoke in here.''

"Oh, right." Billy apologized, closing his lighter and putting his cigarette away. "Look, it's no coincidence I was there, Inspector. I heard about the murder last night. The creature…"

"The creature?" Andy interrupted.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"Yes, creature." Piper agreed, turning to face her sisters and Andy.

From behind Prue, Phoebe, and Andy, another young woman headed toward the group.

"Describe it." She called and then stopped in surprise upon seeing Billy. "Billy, what are you doing here?" She wondered aloud.

"Same thing you are hunting that thing." Billy explained.

"Um, Piper, Prue, Phoebe… Special Agent Fallon of the FBI." Andy introduced them to the newest arrival to their conversation.

Phoebe glanced at Agent Fallon appearing impressed. "Ooh, FBI. Cool."

"Describe it? Okay, big, scary, strong…" Piper began with a shrug. "Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson." Piper added.

Agent Fallon was studying Piper curiously. "Yellow eyes?" She asked.

"Yes." Piper answered slowly, barely repressing a shiver at the scrutinizing look.

"Talon-like hands?" Agent Fallon continued.

Piper nodded. "Uh huh."

Agent Fallon turned to face Andy. "Can I talk to you, Inspector?" She questioned, receiving a slight nod in return. Agent Fallon pushed through Prue and Phoebe and led the way down the hallway with Andy just behind her. "Miss Halliwell is the first one to survive an attack."

"Unlike that poor guy we found yesterday with his heart ripped out of his chest." Andy commented, crossing his arms and appearing thoughtful.

"Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans." Agent Fallon replied.

Andy nodded, not completely convinced. "Yeah, I've sent for the Coroner's reports."

"Why? I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your jurisdiction, Inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it." Agent Fallon offered.

"Why's that?" Andy questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Agent Fallon shrugged as if it should be obvious. "These witnesses corroborate every other statement. According to their description this perp's not either animal or human." She explained, watching Andy closely for a reaction. "You didn't blink, I was expecting a response." She remarked in slight surprise.

Andy smiled faintly. "Just tell me what I'm looking for." He returned.

"You believe them? That it's not human?" Agent Fallon pressed.

"Let's just say that recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind." Andy elaborated cryptically.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were huddled together watching Andy and Agent Fallon with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, there you are,'' Phoebe greeted Naruto who appeared around a corner.

''Took me awhile to find the pills,'' he said before going over to Piper. ''Hey there Pi, you doing good?'' he asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

''I am now,'' she answered as she glanced down at the two green pills in his hand. ''What are those?'' she asked with a hint of curiosity.

''A little special concoction that helps with itching.'' he said dropping the pills in her hand. ''And of course your favorite bottled water Sierra Springs.'' he said as he handed her the bottle from his pants pocket.

''Thanks,'' she said as she downed the pills and drunk half the bottle.

Meanwhile Prue was curious about this man who just happened to show up and save Piper. "So, Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?" She wondered curiously.

Billy looked up from where he was casually leaning against the receptionist desk, flipping through a magazine. "It's afraid of fire." He explained.

Prue tilted her head to the side quizzically. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Because when it attacked us, me and my fiancée, Laura, we were camping at Lake Michigan and I grabbed a log from the fire. It freaked and took off." Billy paused, taking a moment to recompose himself. "But, uh, not before it ripped Laura's heart out. It might as well have taken mine too. I came here to kill it." He admitted and silence fell between him and the quartet. With this information in mind the quarter was no aware of what to look for concerning their enemy of the week. With the release papers signed the four of them returned to the Halliwell manor and began planning their next move.

Walking along the smooth Victorian Hex White Porcelain Mosaic tile was a young woman of her twenties about five foot one, with a rather skinny frame wearing a mid-riff bearing brown to black skinny jeans and white and black Tennis Shoes. She came across Direl whom was preparing a flame thrower.

''You called for me?'' the young woman asked as Diriel looked up at her and gave her a disapproving gaze.

''Was it really necessary for you to tramp it up to fit with the humans? Then again I suppose I don't notice much of a difference then your usual wear.'' he remarked as the young woman scowled.

''How I dress is none of your business Diriel. Now what was it that was so important that you had to ruin my off time?'' she asked as she impatiently tapped her foot.

''A Wendigo has entered the city,'' he informed her as he made sure the gun assembly was fully functional. ''And has infected the middle Halliwell sister.'' he explained as he went over to the desk and bring out a folder, tossing it on the table. ''And a government agent at that. Your job is to bring her into the fold and under our command. This is the perfect opportunity to study the emotional and mental prowess of the middle Halliwell sibling.'' he explained as the young woman went through the file.

''We had the oldest not too long ago? Why didn't we simply just kill her then and sever the Power of 3 when we had the chance?'' she asked, her curiosity striving to be satisfied despite the fact that as long as she knew Diriel that he liked to plan things out. He hadn't managed to survive and kill as many witches as he had by rushing in wildly.

''Killing the eldest would have only set their guardian and two angry witches on us. Even without the eldest sister the other two Charmed Ones would still be powerful witches and as for their ally we know next to nothing about him or who he has connections with. I rather wait until we know more than strike. And this Wendigo has given us our next opportunity. Quite simply we have her infect people on her second and third nights to infect people this month and build an army and next month we have various attacks to study their attack response and such. '' he explained as the young woman continued to study the paper. ''Mairiva?'' he asked as the woman looked up.

''Are you sure they'll live long enough to serve their purpose?'' she asked as she tossed the folder on the table.

''Worst case scenario that the Middle sister kills one of the others or if she dies all the focus is placed on the Wendigo.'' he suggested as he picked up the flame thrower and brought it in front of her. ''You might need this.''

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor. "If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't' know what is." Piper muttered the next morning. She was seated at the kitchen table, flipping through the Book of Shadows for the creature that had attacked her. She was determined to find out what that thing was that attacked her. Normally Piper wouldn't have been so proactive but her pride was slightly bruised by last night's attack. Normally she wasn't a prideful purpose but she couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed that she hadn't put her training over the past few weeks into practice.

Prue walked up to her younger sister and sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. "Yeah, well, it's not just your fight, Piper. Just sit back and let Henry and the others track down and handle it, okay?" She suggested as she made her way to the cabinet to grab a bowl.

Piper stopped flipping the pages of the book and looked up. "How can I? That thing tried to kill me and besides, how can I just sit down when that creature is out there attacking innocent people?''

Prue started to say something, but was sidetracked by the oatmeal on the stove starting to boil over. She squinted at it and the temperature knob on the stove turned down and the oatmeal stopped boiling. She grabbed the bowl and started to spoon some of the oatmeal into it when Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"Nice outfit." Piper allowed when she looked up after hearing Phoebe clear her throat loudly.

"Very corporate." Prue agreed.

"Yeah, well, I have to impress my new boss." She explained, heading straight for the coffee. Phoebe ignored Prue and laughs and glanced back at Piper. "Hey, how's the arm?"

"Itches." Piper admitted, her eyes narrowed at the bandage in irritation.

"Piper, you have got to go to the doctor, okay? It could be infected." Prue insisted, carrying the bowl of oatmeal to Piper and sitting it down in front of her.

"It's not. It's fine." Piper argued stubbornly while she turned another page in the book.

''She's right you know.'' Naruto said as he popped into the kitchen and scooping up the cup of coffee Phoebe had just finish pouring for herself.

''Hey! That was mine...thief.'' she cried out as Naruto rolled his eyes.

''I'm buying you a car. The least you can do is let me have your coffee.'' he said as Phoebe sighed and began pouring herself another one. Pouring in some sugar which he estimated about five teaspoons and cream Naruto sat down at the kitchen and took a hold of her arm. ''It might be an infection of sorts and there is no telling what affect it might have on your body.''

Phoebe took her coffee and stopped next to Prue behind the table. "Listen, you two, while we're at work…" She trailed off and her eyes widened. "Whoa, head rush…" She murmured, receiving three worried looks from her sisters and boyfriend. "… While we're at work…" Phoebe repeated, shivering dramatically despite Prue's laughing. "Don't even think about going after that thing without us." She finally finished.

''Yes mother...'' Naruto and Piper chimed.

Prue's smile faded at the thought. "Wait, there's no reason to go after it at all. The only innocent to protect here was Piper."

"I thought I was going to die last night. I was totally helpless and the only thing I could think about was that I was never going to see you guys again. And then Billy just came out of nowhere. The creature killed the person he loved and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. We can't just do nothing." Piper finished desperately.

''If I can find that creature it won't be much of a problem, but there is a problem of sorts. I smelled a scent, this same scent was in the same area where we had our run in with Roger the other week so it might not be alone,'' he finished as Prue shivered in disgust. Just the thought brought back bad memories. ''So I'm going to head out and try to follow this trail. This creature sounds a lot like a Wendigo if the flare thing means anything so I'm going to track it down and kill it.'' he said as he finished his coffee and teleported out of there.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged concerned glances. "Just don't do anything unless we're together, okay, promise?" Prue pressed. Prue and Phoebe narrowed their eyes dangerously when Piper didn't jump to agree.

"Okay." Piper snapped.

Prue stared at them for another moment before turning to Phoebe. "I'll meet you outside."

Phoebe nodded. "I'll be right there." She promised, staying where she was until Prue had disappeared from the kitchen. She immediately dropped her calm façade and dashed forward to Piper. "Okay, I'm freaking, I'm freaking." She admitted frantically.

"Why are you freaking?"

"Because I convinced Prue to hire me and what if I disappoint her or what if I screw up and make her look bad? There's a reason my resume is only three sentences long." Phoebe answered nervously.

Piper rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Stop." She ordered and Phoebe fell silent. "You're one of the smartest people I know, I'm sure you'll do great."

Phoebe smiled hopefully. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do." Piper replied.

Phoebe's smile widened at her sister. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." She quickly pulled her sister into a hug before following after Prue.

Piper remained in silence for several moments as Piper flipped through the book when Naruto popped back in starling Piper. ''Don't do that.'' she said letting out a nervous exhale.

''Sorry,'' he remarked sheepishly as he pulled out a seat and sat next to her. ''I remembered something about Wendigos, it just doesn't happen often like with Lycans or Vampires but they can turn people.'' he stated as Piper shifted nervously. ''And like most predatory magical creatures they hunt for people with certain traits. So I decided maybe I should send a clone to look up your medical file while I stay here.''

''So you think this creature...this Wendigo might try and attack me again?' Piper asked a little nervously.

''It's a possibility and its better we be on the side of caution.'' he stated as Piper turned another page in the Book of Shadows, revealing a page titled the Wendigo. "Whoa." Piper murmured, recognizing it immediately as the creature she had run into the night before. ''This is it. This is the creature.'' she stated as she began rubbing her arm. ''And...I feel, hot.'' she said as Naruto placed a hand on her forehead.

''Hhm...I think you do feel a little warm. Bestial instincts and all might start to take over if they aren't satisfied and usually only get worse if you fight it.''

''Wait, so you say...'' Piper's panic conclusion that she was about to state was cut off by Naruto kissing her before breaking the kiss a few second later.

''No, nothing of that nature instead of letting the creature tame you, you tame it. You can learn to control it and will the form while keeping your conscious mind meaning you have to give in and let your base instincts go wild and I'll keep you contained. '' he said as he placed his hand over hers. ''Don't worry...it's not dangerous so just breathe deeply and exhale and clear your mind. ''

While Naruto was helping Piper find her inner animal Prue and Phoebe were walking through the store room of Bucklands Auction House going over the artifacts for the day's auction.

Phoebe had a clipboard in her hand with all the information while Prue was going over again how the auction would work.

"Lot number 102, one lamp. Estimated value $2500 dollars." Phoebe read off the clipboard. Her eyes flickered to look at the lamp in disbelief. "What, it doesn't need light bulbs?" She joked with a glance at Prue.

Prue laughed softly and explained. "It's a Stickley, an original."

"Oh, right, a Stickley." She repeated with a dramatic nod as if that information should have been obvious and decided to drop the subjection considering her lack of information on the topic. "I still can't believe none of this stuff belongs to anyone." Phoebe commented after a moment.

"Yeah, well, every year the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, asset seizures for revenue." Prue continued, leading Phoebe a bit farther into the store room where the next Lot waited.

"What about the stuff that doesn't sell?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"It gets tossed." Prue answered with a shrug before pointing toward Lot 103. "Um, what is Lot 103?"

Phoebe scanned through the clipboard and found the information. "Uh, 103, gold bracelet. Estimated value $375 dollars." She replied, watching closely as Prue picked the bracelet up to look at it. "I will take that if no one wants it."

Prue smiled faintly but turned her attention back to the charm on the bracelet. "Note that it's inscribed with the initials 'T' and 'L.'" Prue ordered lightly, sitting the bracelet back down while Phoebe wrote that down on the clipboard. "Alright, that finishes the first grouping. I'm gonna go upstairs to Appraisals and make sure I didn't forget anything. Meet you back at my office?"

"Your mid-morning coffee will be ready and waiting." Phoebe agreed as Prue turned and headed toward the stairs. Phoebe couldn't resist adding "Mmm… I think this is really gonna work with you and me."

Prue turned around looking thoughtful at the comment. "Me too." She allowed, giving her younger sister another smile and turning back for the door.

Phoebe's eyes flickered back to look at the bracelet and she picked it up out of curiosity. As soon as she did she jerked slightly as she was hit with a premonition.

A car was run off the highway, flipping the car down a hill. The car settled and the gold bracelet fell from the car and landed on the ground.

"Prue." Phoebe called immediately.

Prue hesitated with the door halfway open. "Yeah?"

"I just had a vision. Of the past. It was a terrible car accident and this bracelet…" Phoebe started.

"What about it?" Prue interrupted, closing the door again, her eyes narrowed expectantly.

"It was thrown free." Phoebe finished and then sighed as realization sunk in. "Oh man, I bet I'm supposed to figure out who it belongs to." She muttered.

Prue quickly advanced toward Phoebe. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not now." She ordered.

Phoebe raised her hands defensively. "I can't help it." Phoebe returned just as Claire came in from the other door.

"Prue, I just wanted to make sure everything was in order for today's auction." Claire called as she approached the two Halliwell sisters.

Prue opened her mouth to answer but Phoebe spoke first. "Wait, the auction is today?" Phoebe asked, still holding the bracelet in her hand.

Prue sent her a warning glance before turning to Claire with wide smile. "Yes, Claire, everything is in order." She assured her boss.

Claire nodded in response. "Terrific. I'll see you later then." She replied. As she turned away she caught sight of the bracelet in Phoebe's hand. Claire reached out and picked it up. "Ooh, nice. That should sell quickly." She commented, dropping it back down in Phoebe's hand and leaving.

Phoebe watched as Claire departed and turned back toward Prue. "What are we going to do?" She hissed with another glance toward Claire.

* * *

Meanwhile things with Naruto and Piper took an unexpected sexy turn during their training. After a few vigorous hours of love making Naruto and Piper met Billy at Quake to discuss what he knew about the Wendigo.

"It's called a what?" Billy asked after they had gone over the basics with him.

"A Wendigo." Piper answered slowly. "Apparently it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night." She continued. "And it eats human hearts."

Billy narrowed his eyes and turned to face them. "What?"

"According to my information the first Wendigo was a mortal, who betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that is how he became this monster." Piper explained.

Billy appeared thoughtful for a moment before taking several steps toward Piper and Naruto. "So what, it like… it takes love away from others. Is that it? Or… then why did it go after you You? Are you in love?" He asked, the question directed to Naruto and Piper.

Piper began to flush red as Naruto chuckled. ''I would say it's a little early to say it's definitive.''

''In other words it might be attracted to something else." Piper decided.

"Like maybe beauty?" Billy suggested, his eyes not leaving Piper until a slight growl from

Naruto startled him and he took a step back and seeing the woman's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Piper reminded me of my fiancée." He explained softly.

"Um, anyway, from what we've gathered it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. So we think it might attack again tonight."

Billy slipped into the seat across from Piper, his eyes widening slightly as some of the pieces clicked together. "That's what it did before. Amazing." He realized. "You know, I've been tracking this thing for two months and in one night you guys are PHD's in Wendigo."

"Yeah, read more about it." Piper admitted, biting her lip slightly. "Um, we should call Andy… I mean Inspector Trudeau and tell him this." She suggested with a glance toward Naruto, who half-heartily shrugged. Nicole and Henry had been doing some research into past attacks with the Wendigo's M.O. and hadn't come up with anything conclusive.

"No, uh, Agent Fallon's better…" Billy lightly disagreed. "… She's been so great to me ever since Laura… And she's already a believer. I'll tell her."

Piper nodded in agreement and slowly stood up beside Naruto as Billy stood up out of his own chair. Piper was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness and she instinctively reached out towards Naruto who jumped up and caught her. . "Whoa… dizzy." Piper murmured, her grip tightening on Piper's arm.

''We should go,'' he whispered only loud enough for Piper to hear.

"You okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, must have stood up too fast.'' Piper slowly turned back to face Billy. "Will you call us after you see her, please?"

"Sure." Billy agreed.

"We can help, Billy. I can't tell you how or why, but I just want you to know we can. You're not in this alone." Piper continued.

Billy smiled softly. "I know." With a last smile to her, he made his way back to the front of the restaurant.

''Naruto...you can't keep threatening and scaring off every guy that flirts with me or one of my sisters,'' she lightly chastised as the blond just smiled and replied.

''Sure I can.'' he said rather impishly.

''Naruto...'' she said with a slight warning tone as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She then placed her hand against her forehead as she felt another wave of wooziness. ''I think...I should go lie down.'' she said as Naruto nodded and he scooped her up in his arms.

''W-What are you...'' she cried out, looking around to see if anyone was taking notice but they weren't before it clicked in her mind Naruto must have been using another Genjutsu.

''I'll drop you at home and then see what our friendly neighborhood patrol officers have found,'' he elaborated on as they disappeared in a shushin.

Speaking of the government officials known as Police Officers. "Take care." Andy wished and then hung up the office phone before turning to face Agent Fallon. "Billy's on his way to your office. Apparently he has some information regarding the attacks." Andy told her while opening the folder in his hands.

Agent Fallon glanced up, a little surprised. "Really? I guess I better go." She decided, getting to her feet and pulling her papers together. "You seem pretty familiar with the witness." Agent Fallon commented.

Andy looked up from reading the file. "Piper? Yeah, I dated her sister." He admitted.

"Dated? Past tense?" She pressed.

Andy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "It's a long story, why?"

Agent Fallon shrugged. "Just curious. I wouldn't want a love-sick cop on my hands, especially if that's what the creature is after." She answered, walking around Andy to where her jacket was hanging up.

"What makes you think it is?" Andy questioned.

"You got a better explanation for why it rips the hearts out of its victims?" Agent Fallon countered as she pulled her jacket on.

Andy glanced back down at the file for a moment. "Maybe." He allowed. "I've just gone over the coroner's reports from Chicago, New Orleans, and now local. It turns out all of the victims were AB negative."

"Chosen by blood type? That's a new one." Agent Fallon remarked, taking the files from Andy and looking through them herself.

"And Plus, they're all killed in threes. The night before, the night after, and the night of the full moon. Piper would have been second, only she got away." Andy continued.

Agent Fallon appeared thoughtful at the new revelations. "Well, if you're right, that means the creature will try again tonight."

Andy smiled and turned away toward the coffee machine. "I'm not all together convinced that it's a quote-unquote creature." He began, starting to pour himself a cup of coffee. "The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts that feels like ritual. And ritual is human." He explained while turning back to face Agent Fallon. "It could just be one sick mind behind these crimes."

"Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight. You and me, stake-out at the park, interested?" She proposed, taking several steps back toward the door.

"I'll bring my flare gun." Andy agreed before taking a sip of his coffee. Agent Fallon smiled one last time at him and left.

Outside the Federal Building Billy hastily walked through the parking lot toward the Federal Building, his mind whirling with the new information that Piper had told him. He was so busy focusing on everything that he was supposed to tell Agent Fallon that he passed right by her and didn't notice until she called out to him.

"Billy looking for me?" Agent Fallon asked as soon as she saw him.

Billy spun around and dashed back toward her. "Yeah, listen, I think I know what that creature is." He explained, wasting no time in getting to the point.

Agent Fallon tilted her head to the side curiously. "Really?" She prompted.

"Yeah, well, Piper and Naruto were telling me about it. It's called a Wendigo and it feeds off..." He started but was cut off by Agent Fallon.

"Whoa, hold on, not here." She insisted, looking around at the crowd of people. "The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way." Agent Fallon suggested.

Billy shrugged and immediately turned toward the parking lot. "Um, it's like this Wendigo attacks people in love or at least people with good hearts…" He tried to explain, struggling with the right words. "It's sort of like an anti-Cupid." He offered.

"How does it know that about its victims?" Agent Fallon wondered as she followed him to his car.

"I don't know instinct? Maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first." Billy answered before continuing. "Anyway, I know it's gonna attack tonight, I just know it probably in the same park just like the other cities." Billy paused stopping beside his car and pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Agent Fallon watched him closely and nodded in interest. "Interesting." She agreed.

Billy returned the nod as he also pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Yeah, well, we gotta get there, stake it out, we wait for it to show up so then we can…" Billy trailed off as he flicked the lighter to light his cigarette and the small flame shot up. Agent Fallon instinctively jumped away from the tiny fire and Billy's eyes lit with understanding. "…Kill it." He mumbled, staring narrowed-eyed at Agent Fallon. "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

Before he could react, Agent Fallon's hand shot forward and grabbed him around the neck. Billy struggled a moment, dropping his lighter to the ground before Agent Fallon could twist her hand and break his neck two bullets tore through her arm causing her to hiss and drop his.

''Freeze!'' Nicole shouted out of habit as she pulled the trigger as Agent Fallon dove behind a blue SUV.

''I'll stay here with the civilian.'' James said as he assessed Billy's injury with what medical training he had.

Nicole nodded and was about to follow when a burst of flame got in-between her and where Fallon went, engulfing two cars in flames. ''Sorry love, but I'm going to need the little wolfie.'' the demon said as she fired the stream of flames again forcing Nicole, Henry, and James to move out of the way behind the pillar before the demon shimmered away after the Wendigo.

At Bucklands Auction House Prue exited the elevator with some paperwork for the auction. She started for her assistant's office with the papers only to turn around at hearing her younger sister's voice calling her name.

"Prue!" Phoebe called, running up to her older sister with several pieces of paper in her hand. "Check it out, I found out who's car went off the cliff. Franklin Bates. He worked for a big P.I. firm in San Jose." She explained enthusiastically.

Prue glanced at Phoebe curiously. "How did you do that?" She asked, leading the way to her assistant's office with Phoebe at her side.

"Easy, I recognized the road Coast Highway by Carmel." Phoebe answered triumphantly. "I, also, recognized the car a '65 Lincoln. My first boyfriend, Jimmy, used to drive one just like it." She continued, with a dreamy sigh. She shook her head slightly to get her thoughts back on track.

"Anyways, so I got on the web and did some snooping around… which means I tied up your phone line while you were at appraisals…" Phoebe admitted hesitantly as Prue dropped one of the files of paperwork on her assistant's desk.

Prue rolled her eyes good-naturedly and led the way to her office. "Go on." She prompted with a little laugh.

Phoebe smiled in relief before continuing. "I searched the Chronicles database for all articles on car accidents in the area and voila, there it was. February 1989." She exclaimed and then her smile faded as she remembered something else. "Um, unfortunately it took me awhile to access it and I sort of forgot to tell you that Claire was looking for you." Phoebe hastily sped up so that she was the first into the office and didn't have to meet her eldest sister's gaze.

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded, her eyes widening at the consequences.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologized sincerely. She quickly regained her enthusiasm. "But here's the best part. I called the P.I. Firm he worked for, lied to them and told them I was Andy's partner and they told me what the initials on the bracelet stand for. The 'T' is for Teri and the 'L' is for Lane."

"Should I know the name?" Prue questioned, sitting her papers down on the desk and dropping into her chair.

"Teri Lane was a five year old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died." Phoebe explained seriously.

Prue picked up the bracelet off her desk and twirled it in her hand thoughtfully. "Soo…" She pressed.

"So, I think that-that bracelet is proof that he found her and I think the mother never got it because he died. Which means she never found her daughter." Phoebe elaborated her eyes flickering to look at the bracelet in Prue's hands. "We cannot sell that bracelet, Prue. Not until we know for sure." She insisted.

Prue frowned uncertainly. "So, how am I supposed to explain this to Claire? What, psychic provenance?" Prue half-joked.

"Psychic what?" Claire asked, walking into Prue's office just in time to hear the last part of their conversation.

"Claire, hi." Prue greeted forcing a wide smile to deter further questioning.

Claire's eyes settled on the bracelet which she immediately took from Prue's grasp. "I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What's it doing up here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Um, I had it cleaned." Prue lied, holding her false smile.

Claire glanced over her for a moment before dropping the subject. "Fine. I'll return it downstairs." She decided. "I've already got two buyers interested." She added, taking the bracelet with her as she left.

Phoebe spun back to meet her elder sister. "We cannot let her sell that bracelet, Prue."

Prue bit her lip slightly, not sure what she could do in this scenario.

At the Federal Building's Parking Lot Andy flashed his police mark to one of the police officers on the scene. Investigating officers were collecting evidence when Andy dodged under the yellow crime scene tape. He moved straight toward where Billy was being checked on by medical professionals.

"Andy." Nicole waved him over from where she was watching out of the way of the other officers.

Andy glanced back at her. "What happened?"

Nicole stopped next to Andy. "He was attacked by Agent Fallon. My partner and I caught her right before she could kill him.'' she then continued on explaining the encounter leaving out the whole demon shimmering part.

''You're kidding?'' he countered in disbelief.

''The bruising on my neck says otherwise,'' Billy added as he let out a cough.

''Not to mention we came across something that we've been theorizing about.'' James set as he brought out a folder where several dates were highlighted. ''Agent Fallon arrived a few days before the first attack. We've been tracking the dates and coinciding them with the attacks and noticed that Agent Fallon happened to be within the city on the date of each of the attacks.''

''But what's her reasoning?'' Andy wondered as the ME finished doing his exam.

''We don't know but were hoping to find out why. It makes sense in a way, Billy here has been tracking our crazed killer for months now and after discovering a bit of information getting him out of the way seems to be the most logical move. What we know is that anyone with type AB negative blood should we warned,'' Henry cautioned as Andy's eyes widened.

''I'm AB negative.'' he stated before scrunching through his pocket for his phone. ''And I'm not the only one. Piper is AB negative as well.''

0000000000000000000

At Bucklands Auction house.

"And I have $400. Now $500. $500, $550, $600, $650. At $650. $700 now. $750. Now say $800. $800, gentleman's bid at $800. Anymore at $800?" The auctioneer asked, looking around for any numbers. When no one moved he slammed the wooden hammer on his podium. "Sold $800. Number 143, for the Karastan rug. And the next item is lot 102. A Stickley lamp and bidding will start at $2000. Now say 21, $2300, $2400, $2700…"

Phoebe quickly walked up to Prue, casually ignoring all the looks from everyone. Prue was standing behind all the artifacts, watching as the auction went on. She narrowed her eyes upon finally seeing her sister. "Where have you been? The auction's already started." She scolded in a whisper.

Phoebe ignored her and leaned closer so as not to be overheard. "I think I found the little girl, Teri Lane. I think she's living in Oakland." She explained, looking back at the auctioneer as he slammed his wooden hammer again.

"Sold. $2900." The auctioneer called.

Phoebe bit her lip and hastily continued. "I contacted the detective's old secretary. She helped me piece it together. She, also, told me that it was the little girl's mother who hired him because the father had abducted Teri."

"And next is lot 103, a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at $375." The auctioneer continued causing both Phoebe and Prue to look up nervously.

"You've got to do something. That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where the little girl is." Phoebe insisted.

Prue shook her head in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do?" She hissed.

Phoebe squinted her eyes, mimicking the way Prue channeled her power. Prue bit her lip and shook her head again. Phoebe repeated the motion with more exaggeration, prompting her to action. Prue sighed in defeat and as the first person raised their number Prue sent a blast of telekinesis, knocking their number to the floor.

"$375? Anyone at $375?" The auctioneer repeated several times.

Several people tried to raise their numbers but each time Prue sent the number to the ground. One man bent down and tried to pick his back up again but Prue sent it flying out of his reach.

The auctioneer was watching the people in confusion. "At $375. Anyone at $375?"

"You go girl." Phoebe encouraged as Prue used her power to knock another number out of a person's hands.

"Very well, $300 then. Anyone at $300? $300." The auctioneer lowered the price. A soft murmur spread through the people as they glanced at each other restlessly. "Last call, $300." The auctioneer shrugged to Claire. "Very well, we'll move on to Lot 104. The Pewter Flagon."

Phoebe casually walked up and picked the bracelet up as it was dropped back into a jewelry box.

"Thank you, thank you." Phoebe appreciated enthusiastically.

"You just better be right." Prue muttered, glancing around them nervously to make sure no one had noticed her power.

000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Naruto and Piper. This place was a sanctuary where one could lose themselves amongst nature. This place was simply an unnamed forest, an unnamed lake, and an unnamed training facility. It was here she would lose herself and tame herself. The first step to gaining control was to first lose control. To know what was at stake and to find what one was fighting for. It was one of many ways to come to understand and find peace. And one Piper Halliwell was trying to lose herself only for a pair of firm hands to start fondling her breasts.

''Naruto!'' she broke out of her trance and pulled away from the blond. Her face lit up like a cherry as she covered her chest. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm distracting you,'' he explained with a rather innocent tone. ''And it seemed to be working. You have to ignore all attempts to distract you Piper. Sometimes in the heat of battle or even when your allies scream out your name in a plea to save them you have to block it out. You have to master the art of control and become tranquil. Now come over here and try again.'' he stated as Piper nodded and began walking over when Naruto groaned.

''Damnit Piper!'' he uncharacteristically snapped causing her to jump back.

''What are you doing?'' she cried out when he started to shake her.

''GET ANGRY! FIGHT BACK!'' Piper's voice was caught in her throat as she literally froze in a mixture of confusion and fear. Soon the shaking came to a stop and Naruto hung his head to the side and sighed. ''Huh?''

''W-What was that about?'' Piper asked, finally finding her voice and wondering what possessed her lover to go temporarily insane.

''Trying to get you to fight back or get angry.'' Naruto clarified as he righted himself back up.

''You're a really sweet woman Piper and I've known you've gain some confidence and you're less prone to letting strangers walk over you, but you still have a ways to go.'' he said as he brought out a flask. ''In the nature civilized humans who don't know a thing about survival will perish. Getting in touch with your inner hunter will be the only way to survive. This land will be the perfect setting for to get unleashed Piper.''

''I just don't think its a good idea. I mean what if I change and can't change back?'' the thought of becoming a mindless beast scared Piper to no end. The thought of becoming a monster that devoured human hearts terrified her to no end.

''Which won't happen once you learn how to control yourself.'' Naruto ensured her as he went over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. ''Trust me...''

In this domain seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. The hours became days themselves as Naruto continued to push and push Piper to her physical and emotional limits. As much as it pained him he needed to push her until her inner beast awoken. It gnawed at his stomach seeing the hurt look on her face as he attacked yet again.

Sweat broke on her brow as it leaned down her dirty and bruised cheek. He pushed her hoping she would push back but so far no luck. ''PIPER...FIGHT ME!'' He would demand, hoping to enrage denying her both food and rest to bring out the desperate and feral animal that was deep in her. As much as she wanted too, something in the back of Piper's mind kept her from losing control. She just wasn't capable of what he wanted, her hands began to shake and a whimper escaped her lips.

''I...I can't...''

''YOU HAVE TO!'' he roughly handled her shoulders, his stern gaze and dominating. ''FIGHT...ME!''

''I CAN'T!'' She snapped, feeling irritated and confident. She wanted to cut lose and make sure the monster on the inside couldn't' hurt people, but she was not an angry person by nature. And Naruto pushing her didn't make her angry, it just make her felt like a failure.

Naruto sighed as he informed her that they were done training for right now. ''I guess one can only be pushed so far. I'll be back with something to eat, you just rest up and we can try again okay?'' he informed her as he shushined away.

0000000000000000000000

Diriel had Fallon bound by chains with his partner standing not too far away with a flamethrower. They were in the basement of Diriel's home. It looked reminiscent of a 17th century torture chamber, stalked with many European torture devices. Diriel looked the woman over with a critical look as he watched her futilely struggle against her bounds. ''Come now Wendigo, no need to be so eager to leave. We have a proposition I'm sure you'll love.''

''Oh? And what if I decline your offer?'' Fallon hissed as a cruel look graced Diriel's face.

''My partner here will take pride in turning you into a charred corpse.'' he said as said woman seemed rather disinterested, reading a magazine while improperly and dangerously holding the nuzzle of the flamethrower towards her person.

''What do you want?'' Fallon reluctantly asked.

''You Wendigo are our ticket to studying one Piper Halliwell.'' Diriel said as the woman looked on with veiled disinterest.

''What's so special about her?'' she asked.

''She's one of the Charmed Ones.'' he stated which drew out the Wendigo's interest. ''Most Warlocks and demons tend to fail because they use brute force over strategy. I wish to test all three sisters, learn of their strengths and weaknesses not to mention prove my theory on the identity of their mysterious guardian. Aid us Wendigo and I can provide you protection and all the humans you can eat. ''

''I suppose I don't have much of a choice,'' Fallon submitted as her captor snapped his fingers caused her chains to disappear.

''Your first assignment is to go out and infect as many people as you can. Go with criminals and such, anyone who can't be considered an innocent and won't tip off the witches until were ready.'' he finished as he went over to the table and retrieved Fallon's items. ''Shalsta will be tagging along.'' Diriel finished as he waved over his partner.

Back in the sanctuary Naruto was tending to Piper's injury. Has he rubbed in some special lotion the witch let out a whimper. ''If this is how much fighting you hurt when you pull your punches I hate to see you angry.''

''Sorry,'' he said as he used his thumb to rub clockwise circles. ''I tend forget you aren't like the others I trained. You're not used to taking a punch or fighting for your lives from childhood. I just don't want to see you hurt.''

''I just don't see why it's so hard. I mean...'' she trailed off, thinking of the last time she gave into her urges like Naruto instructed.

''Well sexual urges are far easier to give into in some cases. Sex is an instrumental part of nearly all of us, but some people are just incapable of giving into darkness or accepting light.'' he explained as he finished putting on the cream. ''I'll cast an illusion on you in case you plan on going out later. For the time being you just rest at the mansion and I'll check in with Henry and Nicole to see if we've found any leads.'' he finished as he took her hand and teleported them back to the mansion.

After such an exhausting day Piper decided to take a nap. A few hours passed and she woke up feeling refreshed and to her surprise the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring. She pulled open the door and found Andy on the threshold. "Hi Andy." She greeted cheerfully, pulling the door farther open, silently inviting Andy inside.

"Hi." Andy replied, stepping inside the old house and turning to face Piper.

"What are you doing here?" Piper wondered curiously.

Andy smiled, relieved at her apparent recovery. "Just wanted to see how you're doing." He explained.

Piper nodded in understanding. "I feel great." She assured him.

His eyes landed on Piper's arm as she closed the front door. "Hey, where's your bandage? How'd your wound heal?" Andy asked quizzically.

Piper looked down at her arm nervously, lost for words. "Uh…" She began but trailed off as she turned into a Wendigo. Before Andy could react she grabbed him and threw a hand back, ready to strike.

Piper suddenly shot awake, nearly jumping off the couch where she had been sleeping. She threw the blanket off, breathing hard and wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead.

The doorbell caught the attention of the two sisters as it rang loudly through the house. "Who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's Andy."

"Andy…" Piper murmured. "Go away." She ordered.

"Sorry?" Andy called in confusion.

Piper, however, kept mentally replaying her dream, "You can't come in I've got the flu." She lied quickly.

"It's okay. I had a flu shot." He assured her, "I've gotta talk to you too. It's about Agent Fallon."

He continued, taking a moment on how to put the news. ''She attacked Billy in the parking garage. Detective Wesson believes that she might be part of some cult hunting particular people. People with AB Negative blood.''

Piper flung the door open and stared at Andy in disbelief. "Agent Fallon? Are you sure? I mean could it have been an imposter or something?'' The last thing we need to deal with are magical creatures in a position of authority. God forbid we have to deal with a demon who's a lawyer or congressman.

"We believe Fallon might br working with at least one other person a woman. It's been agreed that Detective Henry will be assigned to you as Security Detail. Normally we would have to go through a process, but with our suspicions that this cult as Detective Wesson has been investigating might be behind most of the murders the past few weeks and working with the fake Hannah and Rex we thought it would be the best considering your connection.'' Even if Andy was no longer romantically involved with the sisters it didn't mean he still didn't care about them. Piper was like a little sister to him and he would be damned if he stood by and did nothing.

Suddenly Piper felt a wave of nausea. "Are you okay?" he wondered with genuine concern.

Piper sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't feel so good."

Andy's face creased with concern. "Maybe I should come back later. Let you rest up a bit." He suggested, taking a step toward the driveway.

''Andy before you go,'' Piper stated with a soft exhale. ''Has Billy told you that...the cult...'' she mulled over a proper choice of words before shivering again. ''Seem to attack during the full moon.

"Uh, just that the creature is called a Wendigo and that it attacks during the full moon."

Andy's concern deepened the longer the conversation continued. "Yeah, we know that. You should get some rest. Tell your sisters I said hi."

''I will, bye.'' Piper waved before closing the door and leaning against the door frame.

At Harriet Lane's apartment with Phoebe.

Phoebe nervously waited outside the door for a few moments as she meditated to calm her nervousness. Taking a deep breath she pressed the doorbell and heard it ring throughout the apartment. She heard footsteps approach the door just before the door was opened to reveal a woman, whom Phoebe assumed was Harriet Lane. She was an older woman, professionally dressed and of African American descent with short brown hair and plumped lips. She was slightly taller than Phoebe with a sense of lost about her.

"Uh, are you Harriet Lane?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

The woman leaned against the door fixing Phoebe with a suspicious look. "Who are you?" She returned.

"Oh, we've never met. I work at an auction house. Actually, I just started today. My sister got me the job." Phoebe laughed, rambling a little in her nervousness. She hesitated a moment when Harriet Lane looked a bit impatient for her to get to the point. "Um, anyway, I sorta found something and I was wondering if you might recognize it." Phoebe explained, holding up the golden charm bracelet for Harriet to see.

Harriet Lane's eyes widened slightly when they landed on the bracelet. She slowly reached out to look at it closer. Her features suddenly hardened as all the memories resurfaced. "I've never seen it before." She replied shortly, starting to close the door.

Phoebe looked downcast. "Are you sure?" She pressed, sticking her foot in the way of the door so it couldn't close. "Uh, hi. I don't mean to intrude and I know this must be hard for you, but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's, wasn't it?" She continued.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?" Harriet demanded, the topic obviously painful to her.

"Your daughter. What's her name?" Phoebe asked gently.

"Teri. Teri Lane." Harriet whispered, studying Phoebe intently, a flare of hope in her eyes. "Do you know where she is?" Phoebe smiled and pointed down the hallway where Prue was waiting with a young teenager. Harriet Lane slowly walked out into the hallway, staring in stunned silence at the teenager. She was a few years younger than Phoebe, a teenager with dark well-kept hair and also African American. "Teri? Oh my goodness… Teri?" She breathed, quickly approaching her daughter.

Teri met her halfway. "Momma." She whispered, getting pulled into a tight hug.

"My baby. I thought I'd never see you again." Harriet admitted, her eyes filling with tears.

"Its okay, Mom. I'm home now." Teri assured her.

Harriet pushed her daughter a little away from her. "Let me look at you." She murmured proudly before hugging her missing daughter again.

Phoebe laid her head against Prue's shoulder as they both watched the reunion. "I guess that bracelet was worth more than I thought it was." Prue remarked, her eyes never straying from the mother and daughter.

"Are you kidding? It's priceless." Phoebe stated cheerfully. "Thank God for my powers." She sighed in satisfaction.

"It wasn't just your powers that did that, Pheebs." Prue pointed out, playing with her younger sister's hair. They both jumped slightly as Prue's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Piper? You sound terrible...what's wrong?" Worry formed on Prue's face. ''We'll be right there.'' she said, hanging up the phone and turned to Phoebe. ''Something's wrong with Piper.'' was all the eldest sister had to clarify before the two of them shot out of there and on their way back to the mansion.

Agent Fallon stalked her latest pray through the city's park toward per her usual hunt. She stopped in the middle of a bridge and looking out at the scenery. Night fall would be occurring soon increasing her ability to stealthily stalk her pray. As nightfall descended on the park the beast was let loose. A young woman was walking through the park. No matter the warning people were given there would always be those hand full too stupid enough to realize that ignoring people in a position of authority warning them of dangers should be listened to from time to time.

Before the young woman could react the Wendigo burst through bushes and grabs her. She drops her bag in the confusion, trying desperately to get away from what was attacking her. With a short scream, the woman is dragged away into the forest.

Prue and Phoebe dashed through the front door, their eyes scouring the area for Piper. "Piper?" Prue called, quickly pulling her jacket off and throwing it over her arm.

Allison came running from the Conservatory, glancing over her shoulder worriedly. "Piper's over here." She told the sisters, pointing behind her.

Prue and Phoebe stepped into the doorway and saw Piper curled up in one of the large armchairs. "Piper." Phoebe breathed, running forward with Prue and Allison just behind her.

"I'm miserable." Piper whispered, pulling her blanket tighter around her as she shivered again.

Phoebe reached out and pushed a strand of Piper's hair away from her face. "It's okay, honey, its okay." She soothed gently.

Piper shook her head. "No, it's not." She murmured, pulling the bandage off her arm and revealing the dark and hairy skin that definitely didn't belong to Piper.

Phoebe jumped up. "Oh, Prue…" She exclaimed, turning to her eldest sister for help.

Prue kneeled down beside Piper, reaching down to help her up. "It's gonna be okay. Can you get up?" She wondered.

Piper turned on her with flashing eyes. "Back off! What, you think I can't walk now?" She snapped and Prue fell back in surprise.

Prue, Phoebe, and Allison exchanged open-mouthed glances with each other before Phoebe took a step toward Piper. "Honey, we're just trying to help you."

Piper laughed mirthlessly. "Help me? You can't even hold a job." She returned harshly.

"Okay, now wait a minute, Piper." Prue started, getting ready for a scolding.

"Oh, save it! Do you always have to be in charge?" Piper interrupted. She suddenly blinked and wrapped her arms around herself tighter. "I'm so sorry. What's happening to me?" Her eyes flickered pleadingly to Prue.

''It must be your inner beast,'' Allison hesitantly stated.

''Oh great, now it wants to show up,'' Piper bitterly remarked. 'Where was it when I was getting my ass kicked.'

''Should I go find mister Naruto?'' the woman asked as Prue turned to her nod.

''It's best you do.'' Prue stated as Allison orbed out of the mansion. She then sat down on the back of Piper's armchair, gently rubbing her uninjured arm. "We're gonna take care of you." She promised.

Phoebe's eyes flickered to land on Agent Fallon's business card that Naruto had swiped from her office after the attack. So far Phoebe haven't been able to receive any visions from it, but maybe if she gave it one more time she'll get some sort of vision. Reaching out and taking it she received a premonition.

Agent Fallon and other people Phoebe didn't recognize turned into Wendigo. They approach Andy and some other officers looking through the park and don't notice the Wendigos until it's too late.

The premonition ended and she had to steady herself.

''What? What did you see?'' Her sisters asked, having come to realize the signs of their sister having a premonition.

''Trouble, Agent Fallon isn't alone and there is more than one Wendigo. Even worse, I saw them attacking Andy and some police officers at the park at night.''

Prue's eyes widened as she slid off the chair and turned to Phoebe. "Okay, um, I'm gonna call him and warn him. You go upstairs to the attic and see if you can find a way to help Piper." She ordered, already heading toward the phone.

"Okay." Phoebe agreed nervously.

Traveling up to the attic Piper and Phoebe opened the Book and Shadows and read over the entry of the Wendigo. Reading and re-reading they continued skimming over the page hoping to get some sort of clue out of the entry to help them better combat the Wendigo. It wasn't like any of the sisters had the power to use fire.

"Nothing, it's just the same crap I've already seen." Piper hissed, angrily pulling away from Phoebe.

Footsteps coming up the stairs announced Prue's arrival in the attic. "I tried Andy's cell, no answer." She murmured nervously.

Phoebe sighed, not finding anything helpful in the book. "We can't find any clue on how to trackthe Wendigo and its not like any of us can conjure fire. Can we?'''she asked, pausing and wondering could they summon fire.

Prue moved around to stand next to Phoebe behind the book. "Well, there's got to be something." Prue insisted, her eyes landing on a phrase at the bottom of the page. "Oh, didn't you check this at the bottom of the page? c.f. desiderata?" She asked, pointing at it.

Phoebe glanced over the passage before looking up, appearing confused. "What is that?"

"Well, it means conferred desiderata. It's Latin for 'look up things that are yearned for." Prue explained, flipping toward the front of the book.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're so very smart." Piper muttered in agitation.

Prue glanced at her with narrowed eyes. "Piper." Prue scolded.

Piper's eyes flashed. "Don't Piper me, just shut up."

Prue slowly walked around the book and toward Piper. "No, you are going to listen to me. This is not you. Okay, it's the blood of the Wendigo and you have to fight it." She insisted.

Piper was silent for several moments. "It's so strong." She finally whispered.

"You're stronger." Prue countered encouragingly.

Phoebe moved around the book to stop on Prue's other side. "Fight it, Piper." She added.

"I'm okay." Piper assured them.

Prue nodded slightly and moved back to the book. "Alright. Things that are yearned for

Wisdom, balance, unbecoming… that has to be it." She decided, now flipping toward the back of the book. "Alright, unbecoming a Wendigo…We have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice." She read thoughtfully. ''I guess this is all we're going to get on the subject.''

"What if you can't find her?" Piper asked.

"We'll find her. She's gonna be in the park tonight." Phoebe pointed out calmly.

"What if you're wrong? What if you don't? Then you'll have to… then you'll have to kill me." Piper realized, shuddering at the thought.

Prue shook her head immediately. "Don't be ridiculous, Piper, we're not gonna kill you."

"We're gonna kill the thing that did this to you." Phoebe agreed, gently pushing Piper's hair away from her face.

Prue frowned a little as a thought occurred to her. "But we might have to confine you until we get back. So, tie you down, I guess." Prue suggested as cheerfully as she could.

Piper jumped. "No, go to Hell." She yelled.

Prue ignored her. "Do we have any chains?" She wondered, looking at Phoebe. .

"I actually think I do have something." Phoebe announced, taking off down the stairs to her room.

''Did I miss anything?'' Naruto popped into the attic, startling them.

''Damnit! Don't do that!'' Piper hissed as Naruto recoiled slightly. ''Sorry.''

''I take that as a yes,'' he stated before turning to Prue. ''Learn anything new?''

''Phoebe had a premonition. Fallon isn't the only Wendigo and they're going to attack the police in the park tonight.'' Prue explained as Naruto paused and took in the information.

''Hhm, I don't think it's going to be tonight.'' he responded, ''I mean she bit Piper yesterday and she still hasn't turned yet meaning the vision wouldn't make sense if the attack were to occur tomorrow.''

''Than again Fallon is working with others now maybe they intend to purposely affect others and the result will be them turning faster. I mean Piper only got a scratch so it makes sense that is going to take longer for her to change.''

''Hello,'' the normally mousy woman called out to them quite irritably with angry, furrowed brows. ''Right here.''

At that moment Phoebe came running back in, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Here." Phoebe called, stepping toward them.

"Where did you get those?" Prue started to ask but then shook her head. "Never mind." She decided she didn't want to know.

''That's not going to work,'' Naruto pointed out. ''I'll take Piper with me to the training ground so she won't hurt anyone or cause damage. You two contact Henry and Nicole and see if you can track Fallon's progress so we can pinpoint her exact hunting ground.''

Suddenly Phoebe's eyes lit up as she was struck with inspiration. ''Aviva!'' the other's attention drew to her. ''She can throw fireballs right? She's the perfect person to take on the Wendigo.''

''Good thinking Sis,'' Prue stated. ''Where's Allison?'' she added, realizing their white lighter hadn't come back.

''She's with the detectives,'' Naruto clarified. ''So I assume we covered everything right?'' he asked as the sisters nodded. ''Then we better give moving,'' he said as he turned to Piper and grabbed her hand. ''Ready Piper?''

''Not like I have much of a choice,'' she grumbled, her temple flaring and her inner beast bubbling to the surface. With that said the quarter went their separate ways to prepare to vanquish the demonic beast.

Piper shook continually from her position on the training ground. Her eyes flickered to the moon which had completely risen. Her eyes focused on the moon which completely caught her attention. Power course through her body, the inner beast's roar echoed through her head as it threatened to overtake her. A voice inside of her whispered for her to fight it, but the beast's roar drowned it out. She screamed in ecstasy and she closed her eyes, giving into the power her eyes shut in pain as a sensation of fire coursed through her veins. When Piper opened her eyes, they had changed to a bright yellow instead of her light brown. Moments later her body grew as she allowed herself to change into the Wendigo, her clothes ripping off and falling to the ground. She let out a monstrous roar as she transformed into a humanoid beast reminiscent of a sasquatch.

Naruto dropped down from where he waited in the trees without missing a beat the beast Piper charged him, attempting to rip his throat out with her claws, but to which he easily avoided by swaying to the side. ''Just let go Piper,'' he calmly stated. ''Don't focus on the pain or anything else. Just completely give in, only then can you take control.'' he could see even now she was still fighting it. Her eye said it all.

'I can't.'

''Fear is natural,'' he soothingly spoke as he ducked under another claw swipe.

Fear and confusion gripped the heart of Wendigo Piper. Even if she was moving mostly by instinct some semblance of consciousness existed in her heart. How could she fight and take control of something so strong?

''You've never sought confrontation. All that anger in your heart and without an outlet. You have to find serenity, a balance to the two.'' he caught one of her claws and swung her into a tree with enough force to crack the tree and stun her. ''Doesn't it piss you off of people seeing you as the weak and plaint one?''

Piper just roared and rushed at the stationary blond, seeing to make a meal out of him. Her patience having been worn down, Piper's teeth just skims Naruto face as he replaced himself with a twig.

''It's okay to be angry and upset. It's okay to blow up and let yourself be heard.'' he said as his eyes softened. ''Or is more than that? Have you've grown used to this? I don't think Patricia would have wanted you to hold in your anger if it would have made you unhappy.'' Piper had made sacrifices for the good of her family. He remembering her mentioning she had a banking job, but started working at Quake because it paid more. And that was just one of examples of Piper's sacrificing personality. In fact thanking back there were always stories of Prue or Phoebe in her wild years but how often did one here of Piper being put in the spotlight or such?

Piper roared once more, her hairy body loping towards the blond.

Naruto ducked under the heavy blow. ''Take control; don't let the beast control you. Take all that balled up rage and use it for something constructive. You don't have to be afraid anymore Piper. You're just as every bit as special and as special as your sisters.'' he was soon tackled to the ground as Piper bared her teeth and prepared to strike with a killing blow. ''Piper...I...''

Piper hesitated for a moment, her consciousness reigning over the beast's instincts. Her body wrenched as she struggled with the Wendigo within for control.

The tendrils of pain now filled the whole body, numbing her limbs and slowly sending the beast's mind to sleep. Though before either could continue the struggle Naruto whipped something out of his pocket and jabbed it into Piper's chest. He injected the substance into her body quickly rendering her unconscious. ''I'm sorry Piper.'' he thought as he nestled one of her arms over his shoulder. He began to drag her off to a nearby river to prepare the next part of his plan to help her gain control.

Meanwhile back at Aviva's apartment Phoebe was informing the young witch of the new development. ''You want me to help you fight Wendigos?'' the young witch asked, while trying not to be distracted by Phoebe's lips.

''Well Wendigos don't like fire and we figure with your power you would be a big help.'' the youngest of the Charmed Ones explained as Aviva's eyes dropped slightly.

''So you need me because of my power?'' she asked, a pang of sadness coursing through her remembering the last time such an offer was made.

''Sweetie, I would never take advantage of you in that way.'' Phoebe clarified, putting her hand on Aviva's chin and turning the younger witch to her. ''In anyway,'' Phoebe hastily added, making sure not to hint at anything to lead her on, to which she hastily removed her hand.

''Innocent people will die if we don't do something. Please say you'll help?'' she pleaded, appealing to the young witch's kind nature.

''Of course I will...'' she replied without hesitating.

Back in the Sanctuary Naruto and Piper were continuing her training on controlling her inner beast. ''Only by losing control have you finally understood what lies on the other side of the scale. The substance I injected you with is a powerful calming substance to help control rage fits."

Piper was going to ask, what if she couldn't but stopped upon realizing that she always doubted herself. That she always second guessed herself and relied on someone else to validate her worth. ''I...I'm sick of it. I'm tired of always being the one in the background and dismissed. I'm tired of being the one people assume is an easy target. And I won't let it happen anymore.'' scraps of memories from her dreadful high school experience went through her mind.

'Nerd!'

'Loser!'

'Pizza face!'

That's when memories of early adulthood along with the discovery of that truth spell incident that people really did they advantage of her docile nature appeared through her mind. 'I am Piper Marie Halliwell...' a powerful energy searched through her. 'I am a Charmed One.' the eyes below her closed lids glow a mixture of gold and brown. 'Daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell and I will be a doormat no MORE!' A primal roared escaped her lips as she hunched over. Her fingernails and toe nails began to grow and her canines sharpened. Her hair lengthened, slowly growing to cover her naked more as she began to grow taller and her over all form thickened. Her transformation soon came to a stop as she fell to her knees in pain with struggled, labored breaths.

Piper hung in the balance between the beginning and the end of the transformation. In this bizarre trance somewhere in the middle of unconsciousness the lines of Human and Wendigo blurred for a few moments before Piper soon fainted and lost control of the form. Naruto though, caught her before she could hit the ground and Piper completely reverted to human form.

''That was amazing Piper, give it some more time and you'll be ready to go.'' and of course with time flowing differently in Sanctuary Piper had more than enough time to get the training she needed.

''Time to show that she-bitch what happens when you mess with a Charmed One!'' to say Piper was pumped. The other three woman's surprised or maybe startled would be a better word expressions and Naruto's barely contained chuckle said it all. ''What?'' Piper snapped, feeling their eyes bore into her.

''They're not used to you being so... spirited.'' Naruto finished with a snicker.

''Must have been some training,'' Phoebe quipped, taking noticed that Piper seemed to be quite enhanced since they last her.

''We'll worry about Piper's change later.'' Prue insisted as she readied her flare gun. ''Right now we have some hunting to do.'' with that said everyone was out the door and on their way to the park.

At the Park Fallon was directing the many Wendigos that she converted. Fallon didn't plan on being this other demon's patsy for much longer and was calling in some back up. Taking out her cellphone she dialed a number and waited for response.

'Inspector Rodriguez.' the voice belonging to a male answered on the other side of the phone.

''Rodriguez this is Fallon. I have a situation.'' Fallon began and waited for a response as she began to go into details about Diriel, the Wendigo plague, and the Charmed Ones. Unknown to Fallon she was falling into the trap all the deeper.

0000000000000000

''Why are we going through all this Diriel when I can be doing something more fun?'' the female demon pretentiously whined. She really hated it when Diriel played these games. Everything had to be so specific and precise and it bored her terribly.

''Shalsta you are such a child sometimes.'' he ridiculed the demoness. ''Since you seem incessant on fleeting around mindlessly from one pursuit to the next I will break it down for you. There is a method to my plans...''

''You mean you aren't sacrificing our evil brethren in a meaningless matter?'' Shalsta nonchalantly replied as she finished her latest book, 'A Room of One's Own' by Virgina Woolf.

''After reading this I have come to the conclusion you are treating me terribly.'' her mood did a change as she continued to provoke her partner by acting like an air head. She knew her act was get better when even Diriel at times thought she was a legitimate head case.

''Would you rather be like our comrades and charge in mindlessly?'' he asked as Shalsta craned her head from one side to the other continuously.

''We had plenty of times and opportunities to break them yet you haven't done anything! Why don't we attack them in a moment of weakness?'' she demanded, wanting an explanation for this latest plot. ''Hell you kept the human from attacking the oldest one when breaking her would have helped so much. I just don't get what you're doing.''

Diriel chuckle, ''I now realize why I continue to work with you. You're cluelessness at times amuses me. You know I detest charging in recklessly and a good plan trumps a moron with a combo platter of powers. You consider the fact I told you I want to study the Charmed Ones, but have you considered what I planned to do with the information when I am in a position to use them?''

Shalsta shrugged, she had to admit at this point she was stumped. She didn't know what he had in mind just that it was going to take time.

''The threats have been escalating and the Charmed Ones have been finding themselves a magnet for various creatures. Haven't you ever noticed that only certain creatures are attracted to particular families, but the Warren Line has a habit of attracting all things magical?'' he continued on, picking up a glass of wine he left on the table for the air to get in it. Bringing the glass to the nose he sniffed it once, brought it up right and sniffed again once more before moving the glass slightly in a circular motion before taking a sip and swallowing. ''So with the habit they will need powerful allies and what happen when powerful witches are overwhelmed?''

''They seek out powerful allies obviously.'' Shalsta responded simply.

''Exactly, and I shouldn't have to explain the rest.'' he said as Shalsta rose an eyebrow in ire.

''So you want to hunt more than just the Charmed Ones? That seems to be a lot of trouble.'' she responded and folded her arms over the book and leaned back against her chair.

''If you want to charge right in be my guest, but it would be a shame for me to have to break in a new partner because of my old one's fool hardiness.'' he said as the demoness shot him a sour look.

''Very well, but it better not take too long. I have plans to go to Cabo this Summer.'' she replied. ''Poor stupid beast doesn't even know she's going in to die.''

In the park Agent Fallon glanced down at her arm which she allowed to change into the arm of the Wendigo. She had enough control of her power to resist the call until she was ready. She couldn't help but ponder why Diriel seemed so fit on her turning criminals or better yet low key unfavorables that wouldn't be missed. 'Because people are less likely to care about them disappearing.' Fallon noted with distaste. Despite what her 'ally' thought she was not a fool. She wouldn't have become a law enforcement officer if she was a simple beast. 'First the Charmed Ones and then those demons.'

A bright flash followed by a howl caught her attention.

She gave into her power and in moments the Wendigo stood in her place.

One, Two, Three Fireballs were sent flying, aiming and nailing Wendigo's arms or legs to disable them. It was agreed it was better to disable and bind Agent Fallon and only killing her as a last resort. A vicious traveling killer disappearing would bring about too much attention.

"Hey!" Prue yelled, drawing the attention of some of the Wendigos before sending them flying with her telekinesis.

A hiss-flash from Phoebe's flare gun sent some of the creatures scrambling. Two of them attempting to rush her only for Naruto to pop up between them and the witch and sent them flying. ''Damn...I thought with Sage Mode it be easy to track Fallon's viciousness but all these Wendigos are some measure of criminal.'' Naruto knew, without even stating that the sisters were going to try and avoid killing the Wendigos, whether or not they were criminals it was not their job to punish the wicked but to protect the innocent.

These creatures were clumsy and driven by instinct. Without intelligence to back up their ability the creatures were hardly a threat. After being hit by yet another fireball courtesy of Aviva the creatures began attacking more hesitantly working together in group attacks, no more effective than they were before. ''I'm going on ahead to put them down.'' Naruto uttered as he shot forward. Fierce, precise attacks nail the creature charging towards him hard enough to knock it unconscious.

'Fallon.' Piper thought as a sense of familiarity surged through her. A snarl escape her lips as she charged on ahead, ignoring the cries of her sisters. ''Come on out! Let's see how bad you are when the person you're hunting can fight back!'' Piper got her answer as the Wendigo leaped out from the bushes and swiped at her, making contact,

She was thrown into a tree, her head cracking against the bark of a tree sickeningly. She stumbles for a moment as she snorted and heavily exhaled. A snarl escaped her lips as her fingers grew into nails her canines sharpened and her face became more beastly. "Is that all you have?'' she taunted the Wendigo and ducked under another blow. Taking advantage of the fact such an overhead strike was slow Piper shove her nails into the Wendigo's body and drew it out.

Fallon let out a roar in displeasure as blood spurted from the target area. She let out a roar and bared her teeth as she attempted to bite at Piper's neck only for the witch to move with super human speed and jumped backwards. 'She's not only slow her movements are also lumbering.' Piper thought as she slowly began to make out Fallon's move as if the woman was in slow motion. 'She's not used to fighting magical beings. She's relied on sneaking up on her opponents and using brute strength.' she thought as she slowly led Fallon to where the others were.

''I don't know how you manage to control and maintain a human state on the day of the Full Moon Witch, but you're a fool if you think you can fight the calling for long. Do you think the rest of your kind will leave you be once they find out what you are? After all, we Wendigos are dark creatures and a dark creature having the power of the Charmed Ones would never fly.''

Piper didn't dignify Fallon with a response. She realized just what this was, it was a lecture. The kind that was intent on demoralizing her since her simple brute tactics weren't proving effective.

''You don't even realize some demons have been manipulating you half-wits just right...'' before Fallon could finish a stream of fire launched out and hit her point blank. She screeched in pain as her skin began to blacken and the harsh, bright flames illuminated the forest. Piper stumbled back and covered her eyes, the Wendigo in her becoming paralyzed in fear. And as quickly as the flame came it went as Fallon crumbled onto the ground in a pile of ash. Piper looked around, catching the outline or someone, she couldn't quite make out as it disappeared in a burst of fire.

Prue, Phoebe, Aviva, and Naruto ran toward her. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked gently, pulling her jacket off for Piper whose clothing was ripped from her enhancements.

"Yeah, just a little bit freaked that I was almost roasted." Piper answered, shivering at the memory. ''Fallon's dead,'' she said, pointing at the pile of ash.

''We guessed when the others turned back to normal.'' Naruto stated with a sigh and folded his arms. ''Man, I don't want to be Nicole or Henry when it comes to explaining why all these criminals woke up naked in the park.''

And sure enough, to the ire of said officers the story spun was that Fallon was some sort of Cult leader brain washing people into vicious killings of people with a certain blood type. Though with Fallon a pile of ash, her case file would remain open and unsolved.

Piper moved from the bar and placed four drinks in front of her sisters, lover and friend. "A celebration, we kicked butt last tonight.'' Piper really needed a drink with all things considering. That morning she had woke up unnerved a bit fearful about being wild and crazy from now. Accepting the Wendigo in her apparently resulting in her Charmed magic latching onto it and it integrating into Piper resulting in it not disappearing like with the rest of the infected.

Considering how much of a wreck she was acting it appeared the boldness of her inner animal was tied to the phases of the moon like Wiccan powers during the full moon. As such Piper would be at her most...aggressive during the full moon and closer to her normal quiet, if not a bit snarky self during the new moon phase.

''But what do you suppose Fallon meant about this demon manipulating us?'' Prue asked.

''It's just another enemy we have to eliminate.'' Naruto announced as he took a gulp of his drink.

''Regardless, if they knew that much about us they wouldn't have sent Wendigos considering Aviva's fire ability and my...well everything.'' he cheekily answered.

Phoebe asked, glancing over at Piper. ''So what ever happened to that Billy guy?''

''He plans on staying in town. He dedicated his life savings to hunting down the Wendigo so he doesn't know what to do with his life.'' Piper suggested with a shrug.

Prue took a glance at her watch. "Alright, back to work." She announced, grabbing her jacket and glancing pointedly toward Phoebe.

Phoebe frowned suddenly. "Uh, actually, I need to talk to you about something and please don't be mad, but I quit."

Prue tilted her head quizzically. "What?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the opportunity, because I do. It's just that every time I touch something at Bucklands I risk having a premonition and it's just too emotional for me. Besides, that's your world. I need to find one of my own." Phoebe explained, a little hesitantly.

Prue smiled with understanding but before she could speak, Piper jumped in with her eyes dangerously narrowed. "Just stay out of my world or I'll kill you." She warned, quickly pushing to her feet and taking several steps back toward the bar.

Prue watched her leave with eyes narrowed in disapproval while Phoebe and Aviva exchanged looks of disbelief with each other and Naruto looked on wide-eyed. Was Naruto wrong? Was the Wendigo influence starting to overtake the middle Halliwell sister?

Piper, smirking to herself decided she should keep the others from panicking. She turned back to face them. "Kidding. It's a joke." She assured them before leaving them at the table.

Phoebe eyes narrowed and made a strangle motion with her hands while Naruto laughed his off before turning to Aviva and telling her it was time to go before her aunt realize she was missing and have a stroke. Prue rolled her eyes and hastily grabbed her jacket and purse and was on her way.

0

Chapter End

0

And that's the Wendigo Episode. Hope you all enjoyed it.

0000000

Halloween Teaser

0000000

In a dimly lit room sat numerous young women gathered in a circle. They were all wearing identical Celtic moon black tops with violet Celtic moon long skirts with four points on the bottom edge, one in the front, back and each side, and also each sleeve comes to a point. The dark purple fabric also had the image of a blue moon and star, and white Celtic knotwork. The soft, flowing garments with elegant lines flattered the body types of the women gathered.

''Lord Allu we chant to you, your fateful servants heed your call.'' the women all chanted at once as the large bedroom sized window on the ground floated in the air as the image of a shadowy cloaked image with cold blue eyes appeared in the image.

''The time of all Hallow's Eve draws closer my servants. My resurrection is at a nigh. Find me a worthy vessel and you will all be awarded handsomely.'' the Unseen Allu told his servants before his image faded.

''Sister Annis, Isobel; the reports on our target.'' one of the women spoke up as two more stepped forward.

''Sister,'' the younger of the two with braided straw blond hair spoke up. ''There are rumors of a young blond man who has taken company with the Charmed Ones. Rumors have it that he might be a powerful magical user.''

''Then bring him before us.'' the high priestess commanded. ''We must start the conception as soon as possible to free our master.'' the woman nodded as the two witches before her and two more of the coven got up and left to retrieve the blond.


	33. Just a Normal Day!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

0000000

"There's nothing to eat in this house!" Phoebe declared in a huff as she walked into the living room.

''What?'' Piper blinked as she looked up at Phoebe's unexpected declaration. "Excuse me? Phoebe, I just baked a pie last night." Piper remarked. They were running low on groceries and she hadn't have time to shop, with the demon problems and all.

"Well, they're all gone!" Phoebe replied, taking a seat on the couch and groaning as she held her stomach. ''So hungry...I think I'm dying.'' Phoebe dramatically whimpered.

"How can they already be gone?" Piper asked, blinking as she tried to wrap her head around what she learned.

"I don't know!" Phoebe said, throwing her arms up in the air. "There was plenty pie there last night, but now it's all gone! If you didn't eat it and I didn't eat it, then that leaves two people and Prue told me she didn't do it! Consider how hungry she looked when I brought it up, I believe her."

''Alright, I'll go shopping and whip up a large meal tonight. Can you hold off until then?''

''I'll...'' Phoebe stopped and gasped. ''Try.'' she finished resulting in Piper rolling her eyes. Taking out her phone she dialed a number.

''Naruto? Yeah, I'm going grocery shopping and I'm hoping you can come over and help make desert.''

Just a few hours later, Naruto arrived home to find Piper love in the kitchen. It was nothing unusual to Piper surrounded by her cookbooks, pots, and pans, but tonight was different. She was wearing an apron with tight shorts that showed off that infamous Halliwell ass and a tank top.

Piper turned to him with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm glad you can come over Naruto. You're just in time to help me try out a new recipe."

And like any male greeted with a sexy sight Naruto muttered the following intelligent response. ''Huh?''

''You wouldn't happen to know who ate the last of the desert I made last night?'' she asked, her body becoming dangerously close to Naruto's as she made slow steps towards him.

''No...'' he drawn out rather suspiciously as he averted his eyes only for Piper to steal a quick kiss.

''Chocolate?'' she replied as Naruto chuckled nervously.

''Fine, I admit it. I love your cooking. Did you do something with your hair?'' he asked as Piper chuckled.

''Nice try...'' she said as she poked him in the chest. ''Try not to eat us out of house and home." she said as Naruto nodded, going into automatic male auto-pilot as he gazed at her luscious body.

''Naruto!'' she stated, drawing his attention.

''Huh?'' he repeated again. Even after all this time he could still be a bit hopeless. That night everyone was enjoying themselves and conversing over dinner. And with that the second of their seven day break came and with. As such things began to progress nicely as the sisters finally began conversing with the allies Naruto always talk about. ''No more fake nails and if you wish to paint them a certain color you can always send for the special blend we use.'' Ana clarified, doing strenuous movements without a hint of slowing down and speaking. Sure enough it was not as easy as she was making it, as Piper was struggling to keep up. ''Its made of a special supplement that nourishes our nails and sharpen them.''

''Sharpen them enough and you won't need a knife.'' Ana added with an impish grin. Ana was a second generation Lycan who inherited lycanthropy from her mother. She was the closest person nearby who could help Piper learn more about controlling her condition.

0000000000

Meanwhile, Prue had at last located Naruto. Naruto stood there, looking up at the sky. She shook her head, longing for the days when dating was simple and she didn't have to worry about demons and warlocks randomly attacking her. Prue couldn't help but smile, it was difficult to believe someone who was just so free-spirited and caring could be a powerful and vicious fighter who would kill someone at a moment's notice. He was no murderer, he fought for his precious people and he didn't need any other reason. She then noticed something flash in his eyes, his eyes narrowing and a fierce look forming on his face.

What she was witnessing now could only be described as frustration. Worry creased her forehead, and concern pulled at her heart. Who or what of all things could be unnerving Naruto? Why now? A week hadn't passed. Then again that was a little joke between the quartet concerning the evils that specifically focused on going after them. Who was to say that countless other evils weren't following a different schedule and would be in fact stalking someone right now. A loud sneeze shook her out of her thoughts as Naruto used a tissue to wipe his nose, following with using some hand sanitizer. Prue groaned, seeing Naruto going back to his normally cheerful look and realizing she worried herself over a sneeze.

Once his eyes met hers, and even as her heart skipped a beat and she cautiously waved hello, she saw his grin grow even wider.

When she was within hearing distance, Prue spoke, "Hi."

''Hi.''

A pause skipped between them, ''So, what are we doing today?''

Naruto gazed at her mouth as she spoke to him. Her lips looked so soft and inviting, and he knew instinctively that they would be every bit as soft and supple to the touch. ''I haven't thought of anything yet. I think we should just listen to our whims.''

'''Sounds good...''

Prue leaned in and stood on her tip toes. Her tongue slipping through his sweet lips, and all other thoughts were gone. She let her hands rest upon his muscular chest as she kissed him deeply.

He grasped her gently, his hands rubbing her arms as he brought her even closer against his body. His eager mouth kissed her back, he began to rub against hers vibrantly.

Their tongues dueled sweetly, rubbing and twisting in ways as their kiss grew steadily in passion, each pouring all their love for the other into the heated embrace of sweet mouths. A growl escaped Naruto's mouth along with Prue's gasp of delight were swallowed by each other's mouths. There romantic moment of course was interrupted by a cry.

''Whoo! Get'er done!'' by the same damn guy from the roller-rink.

'Damnit' the couple thought as they made their way away from the scene. Sure enough, their whims led to taking a trip out deep into the country side to look at the stars.

While the stars shone so brightly a person could read by it, Prue stood in her tank top, Goosebumps alight on her skin and a shiver on her lips. Naruto was in his usual and plain clothes, simple black pants and an orange t-shirt. With that said he moved closer and held out his hand as a fireball formed in his hand.

Prue was startled for a moment before being entranced by the small ball of heat as it illuminated the spot and causing warmth to wash over her. ''I swear, is there anything you can't do?''

''I can't breathe in space,'' he answered her cheekily. ''Still working on that.'' he said as the heat intensified. ''Would you like me to intensify the fire more? I couldn't help but notice you were a bit cold.''

"Now, why would you want to do that when you could warm me up yourself?"

Naruto chuckled in response to Prue's question. He moved closer, placing one hand on her shoulder, leaning in just enough to brush the tips of their nose together in an Eskimo-kiss.

"I like the way you think Miss Halliwell.'' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her passionately.

00

Chapter End

00

My Thoughts

00

More gripes on why the Post Prue season era fails. Since most people don't know about tropes, analyze stuff, or are easily entertained (therefore justifying Viewers Are Moron mindset of many executives and such) they don't question things. More people should study literature and good writing. For those who you who are wondering, I am taking a Writing class at the moment, which means my writing can only steadily improve.

Another problem with Season 4 (the best of the later five season sadly enough) was that the sisters didn't grieve or mention Prue enough. Piper and Phoebe were never given time to grieve and should have waited on introducing Paige until the third or fourth episode, thereby giving Prue's sisters and her fans a chance to mourn her rather than the crap about Cole becoming the Source, which should've been held off until S5.

Now, age isn't always an indicator of leadership. Someone being the leader because they are the oldest in the family is such a shallow and bad president. Anyway what if Paige would have been a leader? A bit more on the free-spirited side that focused on protecting innocents-the reason for their powers-not just on vanquishing the antagonist of the day.

Some of them were just designated villains of the day to feel a quota to add something to go along with the badly written romance problem and angles. Just too many problems became soap operish at times.

Paige as the leader would've allowed Piper to continue to act as the middle sister, the heart of the family, and concentrate on her own family. Had that happened, you wouldn't be hearing me grumble as much about her, because if she could've concentrated on her family rather than leading, I'm sure Holly would've forced Kern to allow Piper to remain the same wonderful, warm, sweet but snarky Piper we all loved during the earlier seasons, while still growing as a person.

Though I do admit the earlier seasons could have been handled as well, and have more character development of Prue hovering her sisters a little less so they could grow.

Ha. But seriously, I can't understand why she sold her club P3 to have a restaurant? The club was well-going and I know cooking is Piper's true interest, still it bothers me. She could have just easily saved up money and got the restaurant a little later down the line.

All and all you can't just force someone into a leader role. Piper was never raised to be a big sister/"leader" like Prue was, and thus, she mostly lacked the personality required for a good leader. Being the middle child/"mediator" her entire life, Piper had developed a "shy and gentle" personality, and was most skilled as the "peace-maker" between her two extroverted sisters, Prue & Phoebe. Piper was the "heart" of the Halliwell sisters; she balanced out the other two. Writers that cared should have easily been able to do better.

And before any of you start, if an amateur like me can have these thoughts and note these things, then professional writers should have more than know what they were doing. Piper was far too cold-hearted in the later seasons as a result.

Now some thoughts on Id, Super Ego, and the Ego. Now for those of you who don't know, the Id, represents emotional and instinctual desires; the Superego, which represents the logical and intellectual reasoning (or rules and social conventions, which is how Freud actually used the term); and the Ego, which reconciled the Id and Superego. Likewise, the Freudian Trio consists of three characters: one who acts emotionally and instinctively, one who acts with cold, passionless logic and one who reconciles the two conflicting ideals. Sometimes the Id/Superego dynamics play out with just two characters, but in those cases the representatives of opposing sides must learn to negotiate with each other.

Phoebe is the ID, Piper the Ego, and Prue the Superego. Keep that in mind for future rants. Like for instance, "Which Prue Is It, Anyway?", Prue uses a spell that create two duplicates, and to distinguish them, they each wear different colored sweaters: Real Prue is the Superego in a black sweater. Pink sweater is Ego and Blue Sweater is Id. And if you haven't realized I'm going to have fun with that episode then where the hell have you been?

Now on to more thoughts. I might bring up the same points again because I have a terrible memory. Wyatt's character. I don't like it. By that I mean I like the character but hate the concept. The mythology of the Twice-Blessed business, and how his powers were so random and virtually god-like. As much as people complain about Naruto in my Unleashed Series, at least I have several background training, traveling to different dimensions and being trained by people, experimentation and a shit load of other stuff that gets convoluted at times with the time travel and shit.

Now let me list Wyatt's power (and this is not including Season 9) combustive orbing, conjuration, thought projection, telekinesis, energy balls, voice manipulation, molecular dispersion, pyrokinesis, force field generation, and energy waves PLUS all of his Whitelighter powers (orbing, sensing, healing, omnilingualism) PLUS his hybrid power with telekinetic orbing and the ability to cast spells, scry, and make potions? AND he's the "King of Magic"?

First of all, where the hell did some of these damn powers come from? Neither the whitelighters nor anyone in the Halliwell line have displayed force field generation, voice manipulation or other such things. I'm pretty sure I missed some powers. Any threat to this kid is just plot induced stupidity at its greatest.

Now the final part, I'm going to argue the good vs evil concept and think about it from both sides.

Now according to a particular trope, neither good nor evil is the ideal state because...well, that varies. Usually it's because without evil, good becomes too extreme and ends up doing things that aren't actually very good at all. First of all, I hate that people treat us like idiots. People are not going to become crazed zealots and trigger happy idiots without the presence of evil, because if those people were truly good they wouldn't murder people unjustly and if we consider that if we were to come to such a situation, that the extremism in his very cartoony fashion could not be considered too good as there is no or was no evil as to define it. That's closer to being an extreme Lawful Evil than too good.

What I'm thinking is that in most medias or such that attempt to portray the concepts of Good and Evil alongside Balance and Chaos don't seem to do the research. Anyone going so far to maintain balance is nothing more than a madmen. Its also a stupid concept in basically saying don't even try to be good, because good in its purest form is just a different kind of evil in disguise. Be neutral, because being neutral is good. Which in itself is once again dumb because isn't being perfectly neutral the best kind of good? In other words, it seems people only want to go so far in these concepts and then stop.

Balance is good in the sense of being desirable and not in the best of terms in the greater scheme of good and evil. Also people also only want to use one definition of good and evil, and ignoring shades of grey. Shade of Grey usually under the shroud of 'Greater Good.'

Now here is a passage I'm borrowing from a discussion on this conception.

''It also depends on the type of "evil". Usually this trope is used in a rather stupid way, but sometimes it has some truth to it. Greed is a good example as a type of evil that can be considered "necessary", as while it can cause problems, humanity has basically gained everything it has thanks to, well, wanting go to work so they can have money to buy things, and society largely developed because people wanted more than what they had. Going to war is sometimes necessary and hatred can be used to help fight an enemy. In a lot of not too obvious ways, "evil" is a part of everyday life. I suppose in a series where evil is personified in the forces of darkness, permanently getting rid of them would require getting rid of what makes us human. This trope isn't as simple as most writers portray it as, but it does kind of make sense at a larger level.''

That is a great look on different concepts and how evil does have its places and there is more than one way to look at it. All and all its thought to be philosophically impossible to purge all evil anyway. Though perfect goodness is something to be strived for, it's an unreachable goal. This doesn't mean we shouldn't try, but it does mean we can't delude ourselves into thinking we'll ever be "done" ridding the world of all evil—thiskind of attitude is what leads to your Well Intentioned Extremists.

Once more we have to think about looking at things from more than one angle. You can't just take concepts from such a concept of Balance in relation to Good vs Evil that you want to use and ignore everything else. Now there are other things to consider. Some people believe only having good means no one will act evil and it eliminates free will because no one will be capable of committing evil acts. There is also the fact that Good and Evil are physical forces, unlike the subjective interpretations in the real world. Confusion comes from similar but different definitions of what most people mean when they say "good and evil" and what fictional writers mean when they say it. Of course, the entire fantasy concept of Good and Evil is nonsensical anyways. And its easy to confuse what is known as Good with Light. In other words its better to say the forces in Charmed are better described as Light instead of Good as later seasons have actions by so called Good Characters that can not be considered good.

Now lets take a look at Evil, Neutral, and Good alignments. Here is another good point. '' Now considered Evil as caring about yourself and not others, in other words, being selfish. 'Neutral' (on the good/evil axis) is caring about yourself and others to the extent that you will not actively hurt them, in other words, your average person. 'Good' is caring about others more than yourself, which could be called altruism or charity. This makes a balance make sense—caring too much about everyone means you can't hurt anyone...which means you won't kill the innocent little kid, but neither will you kill the mass-murdering psycho. This is being too Good, not too good, the latter having no in-game mechanic. And Evil is suddenly not only not evil, but not bad—if you only care about yourself, you can make progress work very quickly. This is why Lawful Evil can be so effective at turning everything on it's head. Your alignment is your intention—which isn't necessarily whether you do good, it's whether you are Good. Good people can do evil things, as clearly letting that mass-murderer who has confirmed s/he will kill again live when you are the only one who can stop him/her is.''

Henceforth being too good, can have a negative effect in the sense of how its done because of the moral compass of the character. Then we also have to remember Good and Evil will also be subjective as some people will cry for Good and Evil balance while another views it as Good if Balance, and Evil is Imbalance. Which when you think about it, is it possible to have too much Balance? I mean its balance isn't it? How can you have too much balance when the very concept of balance is well, what the word is defined is.

Basically, moderation is good, extremism is evil. Coming at it from another direction, opposition is necessary to give things context. If there is a positive there has to be a negative, if something is desirable something else must be undesirable by definition. Accepting this as true means that evil is necessary.

The balance of good and evil doesn't necessarily mean it's an equal balance, by which I mean, one unit of evil can be many times as heavy as a unit of good, so to speak. A square inch of gold is much heavier than a square inch of earth, after all. Also, who's to say that good turns to evil when the balance gets too far towards good? If anything it's far more likely that evil would spontaneously be created to balance it out. We're talking about universal forces after all. And if extreme good does become evil, it's predicated on the concepts that a: human beings are flawed and b: choice is necessary for goodness. The only way to get the world in a state where it would be that good would be to eliminate the flaws by eliminating choice. Going back to opposition, a perfectly good society would be a completely zombified society, because without the contrast of evil there can be no good. There would be no spectrum, we'd all be locked to one state.

And finally does Evil really need to exist? Natural disasters. Viruses. They're forces of nature. Do you call them good or evil? No. They're just' inconvenient, but so what? Good doesn't NEED Evil. Natural disasters in any form of media can be accepted and use to help define morality. People can be fearful and selfish and they wouldn't be classified as people and that would leave people the opportunity to choose to do the morally right thing and defined on the opposite end of the latter in a matter closer to good.

''Evil is nothing more than Goodness spoiled. We don't have an idea of evil unless we have an idea of what GOOD is, because, as I said, Evil is parasitic, it is something good gone HORRIBLY wrong. Free will is something that is good. And people can FREELY choose to do good things or things that don't really have a moral label to them. I mean, take eating or drinking or cleaning your teeth. Are those really "moral" or are they just good for your body's upkeep? What we're discussing here is matters of the spirit. So, I repeat...Evil cannot exist without Good. There shouldn't need to be a balance. The only reason there IS one is because Good is just so damn patient and kind and compassionate that, in its infinite mercy, it tries to allow Evil to see the light and finally, one day, freakin' GET that it can't win. ''

So actions relating to free will and the human condition can be done without needing a moral compass as well. All and all what one chooses in definition and actions is up to that individual. All I did was wish they put a little more effort into the show if they were going to get into this highly argued subject.


	34. Fear! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

000000

In the middle of the night with the moon hovering overhead a figure began moving along the attic of the mansion. Picking up a scroll he undid it. Doing a series of hand seals and placed it against the scroll unsealing a massive urn. For a brief moment eyes could be seen with Red eyes with black sclera around them.

Prue and Phoebe were currently in the Occult shop owned by fellow witch Tanjella. The two sister witches were currently shopping, unaware of Tanjella's unease, as she kept glancing over her shoulder and reading the time on the clock, reading 11:55 pm. Her eyes flickered to land on the two sister witches that were still looking through her merchandise. "Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now." Tanjella announced, causing Prue to look hurriedly down at her watch in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were open until one." Prue apologized, appearing confused as any other night they shopped in Tanjella's shop they were able to stay until one in the morning.

"Normally, I am, but not on the eve of Friday the Thirteenth." She explained, "In fact, I kind of wanna to be closed by midnight." Tanjella added pointedly.

Prue nodded quickly and spun around to face her younger sister that was still shuffling through some charms. "Well, we won't be much longer, will we, Pheebs?" Prue pressed, subtly hinting.

Phoebe rolled her eyes quickly and held up two different charms. "Okay, okay. So, input?" She prompted.

Prue's eyes flickered over the small objects in her sister's hands. "They're nice. Let's go." She offered with a slight shrug as Tanjella again glanced over her shoulder at the clock.

"They're nice?" Phoebe quoted uncertainly, her eyes narrowing in thought. "That's it? Maybe I should pick another one…" Phoebe murmured, turning her back on her eldest sister and toward the charm tables again.

Prue raised her eyebrows, not really seeing the point of the whole excursion. "Phoebe, Tanjella wants to close." She reminded her softly.

Phoebe nodded in understanding, bringing around another couple of charms for Prue to look at. "I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision." She pointed out.

"If they all bring good luck, what's the worst that can happen if you choose the wrong one?" Prue asked with a small smirk at her sister's answering face.

"Alright, you know, this is why I like shopping with Piper." Phoebe returned, pushing Prue toward the cashier's table. "I'll just get them both." Phoebe said, dropping both charms down on the cashier's desk. Prue nodded silently, not understanding her younger sisters' fascination with good-luck charms.

Tanjella reached out and picked them both up. "Okay, do you want me to put this on Piper's order?" She wondered, ringing the charms up.

"No, I'll pay separately." Phoebe answered immediately.

"Cash or charge?" Tanjella questioned.

Phoebe bit her lip slightly and slowly turned to face Prue. "Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me?" Phoebe asked apologetically. She hastily continued as Prue pulled her credit card back out of her purse. "I will pay you back. You know tomorrow I have a job interview…"

"…And the good-luck charm is gonna help you get the job." Prue finished with a short laugh. She passed the credit card to Tanjella, who quickly swiped it through the machine. "How much?"

Tanjella looked down at the numbers on the cash register. "$25.50 plus tax." She read.

"Okay."

Tanjella started to turn away but turned back and pointed to a list of names beside the cash register. "Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list."

Phoebe grinned and picked up the pen. "See, good luck already." She announced cheerfully, writing both of their names down.

Tanjella studied Prue and Phoebe for several moments as she turned back with Prue's credit card. "If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox." She explained, passing them a flyer.

Prue bit her lip ever-so-slightly. "Will have to see. You know, making sure no Warlock is trying to kill us or steal our powers that day.'' Prue commented while signing the receipt copy and gathered their bags together.

Tanjella froze suddenly as the clock struck twelve. "Could you please hurry?" She pressed nervously.

Phoebe and Prue hesitated and looked up at her in concern. "Is there a problem?" Phoebe wondered.

"I told you, I just, I want to be closed by midnight." Tanjella explained, hastily grabbing their stuff together for them and glancing worriedly over her shoulder.

Prue's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully. "Wow, you really take this Friday the 13th stuff seriously…" She observed.

Tanjella nodded swiftly. "Yeah, and you should too, especially this one."

Phoebe tilted her head to the side quizzically. "And why is that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and this is the year." Tanjella explained.

Prue was about sarcastically remark 'of course it is' when she remembered Naruto's lecture about arbitrary skepticism. ''We'll keep that in mind.''

The clock struck one last ring and Tanjella closed her eyes, mentally calculating. "Did you hear that? The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already." She announced, standing still for several more moments.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged a third glance before Phoebe hesitantly reached out for their bags. "Goodnight, Tanjella." She offered and hurried after Prue to their car. Prue hopped in the driver's seat and Phoebe in the passenger side.

They drove off and a cloud of smoke appeared from the sewer they had been parked on. The smoke swirled until an older demon appeared. He took a deep, refreshing breath of air before slowly turning to the building Prue and Phoebe had just left.

In her shop, Tanjella was finishing up closing for the night. She carefully blew out the candles that lit the room and flicked the light off. She passed by the door, but turned back as the demon knocked on it. "Sorry, we're closed." Tanjella called, turning away from the door only to turn back as the demon knocked more forcefully. "I said we're closed." She repeated, louder this time, automatically assuming it was a late-night customer. As she watched the demon stepped forward, moving through the door until he was just in front of her.

"Not to me, witch." He retorted while Tanjella paled visibly, her eyes widening in realization.

"Oh my god." She whispered, reaching out desperately for an amulet that lay beside her.

The demon smirked. "Amulets don't work with this demon." He told her before slowly waving his hand over her face. His eyes watched his hand as if reading something. "Your greatest fear is being buried alive… in an earthquake." He continued. As he spoke, the whole building began to shake. Objects fell off their shelves, the lights flickered ominously and Tanjella began to shake as her worst fear became real. She screamed in terror as a large cabinet full of trinkets almost fell on top of her. The demon smiled and held his arms out as if reveling in his power and her screams. "Yes… you can't run, you're frozen… in fear!" He yelled. The shaking grew more violent until Tanjella fell to the ground, lifeless. Everything stilled immediately, objects lay where they had fallen, light fixtures broken, and Tanjella's body in the middle, her hair white and her eyes wide with fear. Satisfied, the demon stepped around her body and approached the signed mailing list. He waved his hand over it and the names of witches, including Prue's and Phoebe's names disappeared from the page. With one last look around at the chaos, he turned and left.

The next morning at the Halliwell manor Piper ran down the stairs, slightly anxious for the day ahead. She'd never been a fan of Friday the 13th, having terrible luck on a normal day. Now with the demons popping in every week she was worrying even more. Piper grabbed the box of trinkets that Prue and Phoebe had bought for her, following her request of course, from the nearby table as she passed through the Conservatory and into the Solarium. She placed the box in front of her and looked hopefully inside Rabbit feet and several necklaces that supposedly brought good luck. She pulled them all out and finally chose her favorite to wear. The others would be put to good use in her pockets or around her wrist.

"Think about it. When has she ever said it to you?" Phoebe pressed, making her way toward one of the tables from behind Piper.

"Well, I don't exactly keep track of these things but I'm sure she has." Piper eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm serious. Just think of a time. Just one." She insisted, "Whenever I say it to her she always says something like 'same here' or 'me too.'" Phoebe quoted in a bad imitation of Prue.

Piper appeared thoughtful as she realized Phoebe was actually justified in her reasoning. "You know, you're right." She realized, sounding surprised.

There was a pause before Phoebe continued. "Anyways, the girl cannot say the words 'I love you.' It's like some weird…" Phoebe broke off abruptly as Prue walked in. "Good morning!" Prue announced cheerfully, earning several confused glances from her sisters as the eldest Halliwell joined them with her cup of coffee.

Prue looked over at Phoebe with a wide smile. "Oh, that outfit looks great on you." She complimented enthusiastically.

Phoebe smiled gratefully in return. "Thank you for giving it to me."

Piper's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you gave her that outfit? Are you feeling okay?" Piper wondered, teasingly reaching out with her hand to touch Prue's forehead as if checking to see if she was sick.

"It was an early birthday present." Prue explained, swatting Piper's hand away from her.

"For the next three years." Phoebe joked.

'In fact, I had a wonderful dream about Mom. "The atmosphere between the sisters immediately changed. Phoebe leaned forward eagerly, Piper tilted her head to the side in a prompting manner. "What about?" Phoebe finally prompted.

"Um, I was about four or five and I was reaching up, holding her hand, and she was taking me someplace. I don't know where, but it felt so safe." Prue explained a little wistfully.

"I wish I had dreams like that." Phoebe murmured.

Piper grinned mischievously. "Mom would have to knock before she came into your dreams." She quipped.

Phoebe swung a hand at her sister, while Piper merely giggled softly at Phoebe's look of dissatisfaction.

Prue started to say something to end the squabble when Phoebe raised her hand again but the elder Halliwell suddenly yawned instead. She jumped when Piper's hand flew over her mouth and she hastily pushed it away. "What are you doing?" She demanded in confusion.

"You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the devil in." Piper explained, earning two looks of amusement from her younger sisters and narrowed eyes of suspicion from her elder sister. Piper irritably slammed her hands down on the table for emphasis. "Especially on Friday the 13th!"

"Is that why you have us buy all those good-luck charms?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of Piper's collection of trinkets.

Piper nodded. "Yep." She answered, poking at a stone, a rabbit foot, and her other amulets. "We're having a superstition themed fundraiser at the restaurant today. I'm going to need all the help that I can get." She continued.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it just a little bit?" Prue prompted gently while Piper shook her head frantically.

"With all the demons and warlocks running around? I don't think so." Piper argued.

''You're going to need better trinkets then that.'' Naruto remarked as he entered the kitchen. ''Morning ladies.''

''Morning Naruto,'' they chimed.

"Oh, Naruto! I almost forgot. I got you something." Phoebe announced, suddenly jumping to her feet and running to a drawer where she pulled out a charm she got from the Occult shop with Prue.

''Really?'' he bemusedly asked, taking the charm Phoebe passed to him. It was almost identical to Phoebe's. ''A large golden coin. I feel rich...'' he happily said.

"Piper, listen. Demons and warlocks… they're real. Superstitions are like old wives tales told to explain somebody's misfortune." Prue tried again until Naruto song out, 'Arbitrary Skepticism.'

Piper still didn't look convinced. "Statistics show that more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day. I met Jeremy on Friday the 13th."

"Really?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yes, and he tried to kill me. Afterwards I find out there's a superstition that any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed." Piper added dramatically.

Prue giggled, neither sister swaying their stance. "More bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put energy into believing bad things will happen." She offered. ''Or is there another reason we are unaware of?'' Prue challenged, sending Naruto a pointed glance as he balanced the gold coin on his finger.

''Certain demons and such are powered by this day and can only attack on this day. Maybe the barriers between dimensions weakening and super natural killers who exist in their own movie verse cross over because some magical fuck up think it would be cool or they can control the creatures. The usual shit for a Halloween theme event.'' Naruto casually listed off as he bounced the coin up and caught it in his palm.

Phoebe shrugged. "Actually, I prefer the upside of superstition. Good fortune, which is what I hope this little honey brings me at my job interview with the real estate agent." She spoke up, holding her charm up while getting to her feet. "Hey, will you give me a lift? I'm running late." Phoebe pleaded, turning toward Piper.

Piper grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Sure." She allowed, following Phoebe toward the front door and leaving Prue at the table.

"Okay, well, have a great day, Naruto, Prue, I love you." Phoebe called pointedly over her shoulder.

Prue was opening up the newspaper and didn't realize the hidden intention behind her words. "Yeah, me too." Prue answered.

The two sisters exchanged a glance, which went unnoticed by the eldest Halliwell, before Piper and Phoebe, with Naruto joining them, proceeding in leaving the Manor. Piper pulled her jacket on as she followed Phoebe down the hall to the front door. "I wonder if she knows she does that…" Piper murmured thoughtfully.

Phoebe shrugged and pulled the front door open revealing Andy on the other side of the threshold. His hand was up as if just about to knock when the door was pulled open.

"Hey, Andy." Piper greeted cheerfully.

Andy smiled and quickly put his hand down at his side. "Hey, Prue in?" He asked, looking around Piper and Phoebe as if expecting to see Prue, coming face to face with Naruto.

''Inspector.''

''Uzumaki.''

They both casually greeted, but both sisters picked up on the underlying under tones of what they classified as the male ego. ''So, we have to go.'' Piper butted in, grabbing Naruto and leading him way.

Phoebe gave a slight nod and turned back toward the inside of the house. "Prue, there's a policeman here to see you!" She yelled loudly, slipping out as Andy slipped in.

Andy waved farewell and shut the door behind him. He looked around for any sign of Prue but upon hearing none proceeded to walk into the Conservatory, nearly running into her as she came around the corner.

"So, this must be bad news." Prue decided, glancing at Andy in a calculating manner.

Andy chuckled softly. "What makes you say that?"

Prue raised her eyebrows and looked toward the clock. "A little early for a social call." She pointed out, moving around him to sit down on the couch.

"You're right." He allowed with a slight nod. Andy followed her around the couch and sat down in the seat across from her. "We've had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single female, all under thirty, one was a bookstore owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer." He continued seriously.

Prue's face fell quickly at the news. "Oh my god…" She whispered, her thoughts invariably remembering Tanjella's warning.

Andy's eyes watched her intently. "You remember anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious characters hanging around?" Andy asked.

Prue looked back up at him, thinking his question through carefully. "No, Phoebe and I were the only ones in there. In fact, she was locking up when we left."

"Was the place in order?" Andy questioned.

Prue frowned in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, when we found her, her body was half-buried in debris, but the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her. It was a heart attack." He explained. His blue eyes flickered over Prue and there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"A heart attack?" Prue repeated in disbelief.

Andy nodded slightly. "Yeah, her hair had turned shock white; her face was contorted in terror just like all the others." He paused a moment, watching Prue closely. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were literally scared to death." Andy suddenly smiled faintly. "Do you visit Occult book stores at midnight often?" He wondered teasingly.

Prue rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No, of course not. Phoebe needed a good luck charm for her job interview today. It was very last minute."

Andy studied Prue silently for a moment before slowing standing up to leave. She'd given him all the answers that he'd come for, but he couldn't leave without warning her. "These killings look like some weird ritualistic thing. You might consider shopping somewhere else." He offered softly.

"Meaning?" Prue prompted, tilting her head to the side.

"Just be careful." Andy whispered, slowly turning away from her and toward the front door.

Prue glanced down at the open page. "The Demon of Fear appears once every 1300 years on Friday the 13th. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival." Prue read, trailing off as she noticed something. "Mom's handwriting." Prue mumbled, running her hand across the pages.

At Quake things were going per usual for Piper. The days were busy and the people were numerous, the latter being a good thing. "Okay, we need a table for taking the tickets." Piper ordered one of the restaurant's waitresses. The waitress nodded and left Piper in the middle of the room. Prue noticed a cute, blonde guy who was shooting glances at her sister.

Piper apparently didn't notice the man, nor her so she was startled when Prue approached her from behind, causing her to jump in surprise when she suddenly asked. "Who's the guy?"

"Lucas Devane." Piper answered slowly as she turned to face her elder sister. "He's chairing the fundraiser for the children's hospital."

Prue nodded thoughtfully, her eyes flickering back to Lucas. "Mmm, right, I saw his picture in a magazine. Wasn't he named one of the Bay Area's most eligible bachelors?" Prue teased. ''Has Naruto tried to be him up yet?'' of course Prue was joking. She would never encourage such bull headed machoness.

Piper frowned, "It's not funny you know. It's not like I can say I'm going out with the guy over there making out with my big sister while fondling my little sister." She mumbled.

Prue frowned slightly. ''No need to be so crude Piper.''

''Well it's the truth. ''

Prue glanced toward Lucas again to find him staring back at Piper. She smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah." She decided, linking arms with Piper pulling her in the direction of the less crowded room of the restaurant where they could talk their witch related duties seeing as Naruto wasn't there to cast a genjutsu. "He's undressing you with his eyes and he's down to white cotton." She continued.

"I haven't worn white cotton since high school." Piper retorted with a roll of her eyes. Prue was definitely spending too much time with Naruto.

She suddenly pulled Prue to a halt just before the two sisters walked under a ladder. "Whoa!" Piper exclaimed, pulling back and causing Prue to stumble slightly. "Humor me." She added before Prue could complain. Prue just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, sorry I had to rush you off the phone. What's with the Demon of Fear?"

"Well, I found a page on him in the Book of Shadows… in Mom's handwriting." Prue explained softly.

Just like Prue before her, Piper immediately appeared more interested. "Mom's? Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We checked it against the handwriting on the back of the spirit board." Prue replied, slipping into a seat along the bar while Piper did the same next to her.

"Wow, this is the first time we've found anything Mom's written in the book." Piper commented, frowning thoughtfully at this new revelation.

Prue sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, she must have known that this demon would appear in our lifetime and she wanted to warn us against him." She decided with the slightest of shrugs.

Piper's brow furrowed nervously. "I don't like the sound of that…"

"If he can kill 13 unmarried witches before midnight, he will be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day." Prue quoted the book.

"Unmarried? Like things weren't hard enough when you were single, now their bringing marriage into this?" Piper ranted with another dramatic roll of her eyes. Prue giggled softly but was cut off by her younger sister's question. "So, how can we stop him?" She demanded.

Prue shrugged again, a little frustrated by the vagueness in the book. "I don't know, but he does kill by turning a witch's greatest fear against her." She offered.

"Meaning?" Piper prompted.

"The book doesn't say, but Mom wrote that in the face of our greatest fear, our powers are paralyzed." Prue continued, a hint of worry in her voice.

Piper nearly jumped from her seat at the news. "Wait! We're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Prue's expression was answer enough to her question. "Didn't Mom say anything about how to get rid of him?"

Prue shook her head. "Just to release our fear."

Piper rolled her eyes. "How do we do that?" She wondered aloud. Cryptic. She hated cryptic.

"I don't know. That's all she wrote." Prue explained. There was a moment of silence before Prue spoke again. "Look, I know you're afraid of flying…" She began.

Piper's eyes widened at the thought and she looked away, biting her lip. "It's not really a fear… I just prefer buses." Piper mumbled nervously.

Prue smiled faintly. "Well, as long as you stay in a crowded restaurant, you'll be fine. And since Phoebe's afraid of being trapped in an elevator, I'll tell her to take the stairs. Maybe we get our resident guardian's opinion on this? I'm pretty sure with him around the bastard won't try anything.''

"I'll tell him, in the meantime you'll stay away from pools." Piper finished, a tense silence falling between the two. Piper sighed softly, understanding Prue's reluctance to admit her fear ever since Mom drowned Prue had been terrified of the water. Piper knew that was the reason Prue never took swimming lessons with her and Phoebe.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Prue insisted, a little sharply as she slid out of the bar stool. "I've gotta go." She explained suddenly, beginning to walk away.

"Call me when you get to Bucklands." Piper called after her.

Prue hesitated and slowly turned back to face Piper. "I'm not going to Bucklands. Mom warned us, but there are others." She started nervously.

Piper glanced around them to make sure no one was listening before replying. "Well who do we know off the top of our heads besides Aviva?" She pointed out mildly.

"No, see, Tanjella gave me this flier for a Wicca gathering and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact. I'm hoping that she can help." Prue continued, holding up the flier that Tanjella had given her the night before. "So, just call Pheebs and tell her what's up, okay?"

Piper bit her lip, not liking the situation. "Fine, but don't go yet . Naruto's in the kitchen, it won't take me long to get him.'' Piper decided, her voice leaving no room for argument. Prue gave a slight nod and started to walk away. "I love you!" Piper called after her departing sister.

Prue didn't glance over her shoulder and just waved her hand in Piper's general direction. "Yeah." She responded, walking under the ladder on the way out of the restaurant to her car.

Piper blinked and rolled her eyes before turning back to work.

At SWA Properties Phoebe was waiting for her big chance. "As you can see, we're a small firm but we've built a very successful business." The young woman conducting the interview, Susan, was saying. Phoebe sat in the chair across from the desk with Susan behind it.

Phoebe smiled and tightened her grip on her good-luck charm, willing it to help her. "Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me. What does excite me, though, is the chance to work with a successful woman. I mean, if I want to be a success, who better to learn from, right?"

Susan laughed, fixing Phoebe with an interested look. "Oh, I like that." She looked down at the papers in front of her for a moment. "I've heard all I need to hear. When can you start?" She asked eagerly.

"Are you serious? I got the job?" Phoebe demanded enthusiastically and a little surprised.

Susan shrugged slightly. "I can spot talent when I see it." Susan replied, appearing thoughtful. "Can you start today?"

Phoebe nodded quickly, hardly believing her luck. Damn good charm. "Uh, yeah, yes, of course." She stammered.

Susan started to say something but trailed off as a man walked in, motioning for her. "Hi, honey, give me a second." She greeted, giving him a hold-on-a-minute gesture. The man nodded and walked back out leaving the two women in the office. Susan hesitated a moment before reaching for the keys that were in front of her and passing them to Phoebe. "Here are the keys, Louise is out of town, I've got…" She stopped with a pointed glance toward the door that the man had just left through. "… I'll be in Calistoga for the rest of the day, so all you have to do is answer the phones." She finished.

"Taking a romantic mid-week break?" Phoebe teased lightly.

Susan suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yeah." She allowed, leaning forward to Phoebe slightly and lowering her voice. "Um, which reminds me, there is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me."

Phoebe's eyes widened in understanding and her eyes flickered to the door. She laughed nervously and glanced back toward Susan. "Oh, right, uh, sure…" Phoebe offered uncertainly.

"Our little secret?" Susan pressed.

Phoebe offered a fake smile. "Oh, of course!"

"Well, you have my pager number. Have fun." Susan continued, standing up from behind the desk. She quickly walked around Phoebe and toward the door.

"Okay." Phoebe replied with forced enthusiasm. She turned as she heard the door close, leaving her alone in the office. "You too." She added, her smile immediately falling.

Naruto and Prue arrived to the hotel.

"Room 412." The receptionist replied, handing them stickers with the lone word 'visitor.'

Prue nodded a thank you and she and Naruto hastened toward the elevator that would take them to the floor Zoe lived on. ''Are you sure this demon isn't familiar to you?'' she asked, noticing the uncertain look on Naruto's face as it strained and he paused.

''I...it all runs together after some time.'' the blond remarked, shaking his head. ''But if this Barbas indeed only shows up every thirteen-hundred years and considering how hard it is to keep facts straight for a century, let alone thirteen centuries it is curious on how your mother was able to recount the information she knew.

Up in Zoe's apartment, Zoe stood in her room in front of a table where she was carefully trimming one of her plants. She felt a light breeze and heard a faint swoosh and she paused in her work. After a moment she sat her scissors down on the table and slowly turned around. Her eyes held no surprise as she looked over Barbas, the Demon of Fear. "I thought you might come." She commented with a half-smile. "There is nothing for you here."

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, witch. You're all alone. That is all I need." The Demon of Fear retorted from where he stood just in front of the door to her apartment.

Zoe smiled and took several confident steps toward him. "You have no power over me. I have evolved to a place where I have released all mortal fears." Zoe returned. She watched as Barbas turned his attention to his hand before continuing. "My inner strength will destroy you." She warned, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Barbas didn't answer, but watched his hand as he slowly waved it over her. His dark eyes looked around her to the candle that stood behind Zoe on the table. The candle flashed and the small flame shot up and hit the floor, quickly catching the carpet on fire.

Zoe jumped and tried to stomp the flame out but it only grew worse.

"You didn't release your fear of fire. You only repressed it." Barbas finally answered. The flames spread in a circle around her, encircling her in fire that rivaled her height.

She gasped in fear and tried to back away only to find the flames behind her as well. "No, please!" Zoe pleaded.

Barbas raised his arms, reveling in her fear. "Save it! For another lifetime! You are frozen… In Fear!"

Naruto's body moved on instinct. As if following commands programmed in the past. For a brief moment fear ceased him as he didn't realize what was going on. For a brief moment blue eyes met soul less black ones. A young woman, presumably Zoe was on the floor with most of her hair turned white.

''You again!'' the demon hissed before shimmering away.

Naruto clutched his head in pain as he dropped down to his knees. A brief flash, an image of black and grey with a frightened young woman in his arms, as the demon he just saw shimmered away was presumably vanquished in a flash of fire. Naruto and Prue watched from across the street as Zoe was loaded onto the ambulance. Police were swarming the place.

Andy walked around the small crowd of investigators as they looked around the apartment. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized softly, his eyes scouring over this latest victim. "So what do we have?"

"The victim was hysterical. We had to give her a sedative to calm her down. We got a description of her attacker though. An older gentleman about fifty to sixties with short white hair, wrinkles and soul less black eyes. That last part she kept repeating." Darryl filled him in, trailing off as he looked at Andy and noticed his shoes. Tacky, ugly, dirty serial shoes. Darryl rolled his eyes and nodded toward them. "I can't believe you're wearing those serial shoes again." He muttered.

Andy smiled and glanced down at his shoes fondly. "They're my good-luck charm." He countered lightly.

Darryl shook his head, stealing another look down at them. "They're embarrassing." Darryl retorted.

Andy gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of Darryl's feelings before letting the subject drop and pointing down at the victim. "This is the fifth woman with ties to the occult, but unlike the others she managed to survive with confirmation that there is in fact some serial nutcase behind these killings." Andy challenged.

"I can't…" Darryl allowed. He smirked slightly and continued. "… but it still doesn't mean those shoes aren't embarrassing." He pointed out, receiving an eye roll and another nod from Andy.

"The doorman keeps a visitor's sign-in log. Wanna guess who the last person was to see the victim?" Darryl asked.

"I'm gonna guess the killer." Andy answered, crossing his arms expectantly.

Darryl hesitated a slight moment. "Prue...and well, that Uzumaki guy."

Andy's face fell immediately and he drifted off in his thoughts.

Prue and Naruto met Phoebe and Piper at Quake where Piper had saved the four of them a table upon receiving the most recent update on their current demon predicament. Prue was unusually silent, although thankful they were able to save their fellow witch in time. Piper's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she tried not to let fear overcome her and becoming a living beacon. Phoebe was looking between the others as even Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet and somber.

Finally, Piper rolled her eyes and decided they needed to figure something out before the Demon of Fear came looking for them. "So what did you guys tell Andy?" She asked nervously.

"We didn't talk to any cops.'' Naruto answered.

"I didn't want him to know we were anywhere near there so I called 911 and Naruto shushined us out." Prue explained, picking at her nearly full plate of food with her fork.

Phoebe's eyes were narrowed in concern and reached out hesitantly to her eldest sister, whom appeared to be taking it the hardest. "Are you sure you're okay?" She pressed sympathetically.

Prue sighed, dropped her fork on her plate, and nodded slightly to Phoebe. "Yeah, it's just, uh, I can't imagine what she must have went through.'' she then turned to Naruto who hung his head and sighed.

''That bastard knows me...and I don't even have a clue beyond a brief glance of a memory. You again? When and how? 1300 years ago? That's not possible, I know for a fact that I never live massive jumps between times or stuff like that, especially with amnesia.''

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We avoid any place he can use to terrorize us." Piper replied confidently.

"And what about all the other witches?" Phoebe wondered with a slight frown as Piper's plan clearly left out a huge chunk of San Francisco.

Prue glanced up thoughtfully. "Well, I took Zoe's day runner. Some of the names in there have got to be witches. I can start making phone calls." She suggested.

She reached across the table for the salt which she accidentally knocked over. She sighed softly, having to reach farther for the salt shaker.

Piper nearly jumped from her seat with wide brown eyes. "Quick! Throw some over your shoulder!" She ordered in mild hysteria.

Prue stared at Piper in disbelief for several moments. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's bad luck. You could be attacked by evil spirits." Piper argued, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

Prue rolled her eyes and quickly shook some salt over her food before turning her attention back to her younger sister. "Piper, we have been attacked by plenty of evil spirits and they had nothing to do with salt…" She returned, her voice resonating with her disbelief. Phoebe and Naruto exchanged an amused glance as Prue continued her rant. "…And considering our powers. I can't believe you want to rely on this for our protection."

''All skepticism aside I have to agree,'' Naruto agreed.

"My feeling is you can never be too rich or too safe." Piper retorted.

The two elder Halliwells were broken from their sisterly banter by an exclamation from Piper. "Ooh! Piper, look." Phoebe was pointing excitedly at the decorative plant on the table in front of them.

"Oh, a lady bug!"

Phoebe grinned, gingerly reaching out for one of the leaves to better show the lady bug to her sisters.

"Is that bad luck?" Prue quipped with a pointed glance in Piper's direction.

Piper started to say something but was interrupted by Phoebe.

"Actually, Grams once told me that whatever direction it flies in, you can find your ideal mate." Phoebe explained, suddenly looking excited. She straightened up in her seat, moving closer to the plant. "We've gotta try it." She decided, flicking the leaf with her finger. Apparently unaware of Naruto's raised eyebrow and his feeling rather unloved at the moment.

The lady bug, dissatisfied with its new moving company flew up into the air and around the table until it landed on Naruto's nose. Its small, buggy little legs quickly scampered across his nose, causing the blond to toss his head back, yank out and grabbed a napkin and promptly sneezed into it.

Prue chuckled, shaking her heads as she asked. "So, does a positive superstition cancel out a negative one?" She asked teasingly.

Piper rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Prue on the arm. "I don't know." Piper remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. Having to catch herself from looking in the same direction of Lucas praying that good luck would have mercy on her until one of the waiters placed a drink for her on the table complements of said man. A subdued growl came from Naruto's throat.

A waiter started to walk by the sisters' table, but tripped and sent a wave of ice cold water over Prue who was about to say something, only to end up half-jumping away from him.

Piper yelped in surprise but was up and carefully grabbed some napkins to soak up some of the excess water. "You should have thrown the salt…" Piper started.

"You know what, Piper? Don't even say it." Prue ordered, hastily standing up from her seat. "I'm going home to change." She muttered in irritation before stalking off toward the front door.

"Be careful, I love you!" Phoebe called after her.

Prue glanced over her shoulder and gave Phoebe a quick wave. "Yeah."

Phoebe frowned and crossed her arms in disappointment as Piper slowly slipped back into her seat.

"I think she's afraid it'll make her look too vulnerable. Ever since Mom died, you know, she has to be the strong one to take care of us and everything. It's probably just all part of that." Piper offered with a shrug.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? His thoughts were so consumed by this mysterious fear demon he could hardly focus. ''I'll be heading back to the mansion as well. Maybe there's something in the Book of Shadows that'll jar my memory,'' he said as he went over and kissed Piper's cheek. ''See you girls later.'' he went over and kissed Phoebe as well before heading out of the restaurant.

Phoebe watched after Naruto thoughtfully before slowly getting to her feet. "Maybe, but I gotta get back to work."

"How's the new job?" Piper wondered curiously.

Phoebe's smiled faltered as she turned to grab her jacket. "Great… except my boss wants me to lie to her husband about an affair that she's been having." Phoebe explained with false enthusiasm.

"How nice…" Piper agreed sarcastically. "What are you gonna do?"

Phoebe shrugged at a loss. "I don't know. I'm just hoping it never comes up." She answered before smiling slightly at catching sight of Lucas staring in their direction. "Hey, good luck." She added with a pointed nod in his direction.

At SWA properties Phoebe sat at her desk, watching as another worker retrieved his papers that had just come out of the printer next to her. She waited until he had disappeared into the next room before turning her attention to her good-luck charm that she held in her hand. "Okay, heads- I tell him the truth. Tails- I lie." Phoebe decided softly. She tossed the coin into the air. As it came back down it rolled off the desk to land on a filing cabinet in front of the desk. "Oh, that helped a lot." She muttered sarcastically as she saw it had landed on its edge, neither heads nor tails. Phoebe grabbed her coin and turned to the phone that had just started ringing. "Oh." She exclaimed as her elbow knocked over a bottle of water that was sitting next to the phone. "Hold on please." Phoebe told the person on the other line while hastily sitting the phone down. As she picked up the bottle she was thrown into a premonition.

Prue was fighting to get out of the shower while the water filled higher and higher to the point that it was well over her head.

"Prue…" Phoebe breathed her mind racing as she put pieces together. Prue was going to drown in the shower- Prue was deathly afraid of water and drowning- The Demon of Fear was going to attack Prue. Phoebe suddenly remembered the person on the phone and picked it back up. "Uh, no one's in, call back later." She answered and hung up the phone before frantically dialing the number to the Manor.


	35. Fear Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Prue turned the water to the shower on and stepped inside. Over the noise of the falling water she didn't hear the phone downstairs ring. The answering machine clicked on and Phoebe's voice filled the Foyer.

"Prue its Phoebe are you there? Pick up? Hello? Prue, I just had a premonition. You could be in trouble. Are you there? Prue, are you there?"

Barbas smoked into the Foyer in time to catch the message. His eyes flickered to the answering machine where the caller ID was shown. He waved his hand over it and 'SWA Properties' disappeared. Barbas slowly turned toward the stairs that would lead him to the eldest Charmed One.

Phoebe slammed the phone down and grabbed at her jacket and car keys. "Phoebe!" She called, desperate as she looked around to make sure no one else was around to witness the sight of magic. 'Out of a cloud of white flurries stepped Allison.

''You called me Phoebe?'' she asked.

''The mansion! Hurry!'' she said, grabbing onto the white lighter who got the message.

Barbas stepped through the closed door of the bathroom. Prue, her eyes closed against the water, didn't notice him as he waved his hand over her. He glanced at Prue thoughtfully. Prue slowly opened her eyes, shielding them with her hand. She immediately noticed the presence of Barbas and just as quickly deduced who he was. She gasped and jumped as far back away from him as the shower would allow.

"Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy." The Demon of Fear took a step forward and closed his eyes expectantly.

The water in the shower began to rise quickly and Prue looked down at it in dismay.

Barbas saw the first signs of fear in Prue's widened eyes and she paled visibly. "That's right… Give me your fear."

Prue stepped through the water that filled the bottom of the shower to the door and tried to pull it open. She panicked when it didn't move and desperately hit the glass trying to force her way through it while the water rose quickly around her. As the water reached her shoulders she turned the water off in a vain attempt to stop it from rising. With the water still rising to her neck she turned back to the door and narrowed her eyes at it. No blast of telekinesis hit the door and she tried again receiving another failed attempt.

Barbas smiled and reveled in her growing fear. "You powers are frozen by your fear." He explained.

Prue, now struggling to keep her head above the water level, turned to the small shelves that held her shampoos and soaps. Knocking them off she grabbed the top shelf and tried to pull herself higher, only to slip and fall under the water completely.

''PRUE!'' Phoebe's panicked cry filled the house.

Barbas opened his eyes as the doorbell rang through the house. His eyes flashed in frustration. This was the second witch he was going to lose.

Prue finally relocated the shelves in the water and pulled herself back up just being able to push her head up the dissipating water.

Prue heard her name being called and she opened her mouth to scream for help. The water and shampoo mix stung her eyes as she tried to wipe it out. She heard the pounding against the bathroom door and Phoebe's voice. She was just able to catch a blurred sight of Barbas smoking out. At that moment the door gave open with Phoebe and Allison coming in.

Prue suddenly realized the water was completely gone and she leaned heavily against the side of the shower to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Allison asked, still scouring the area for anything to demonic only to find nothing.

Phoebe hastily tossed Prue a towel as Prue fumbled for something to say. "It was him. That monster that attacked the other witch.'' She admitted, fiercely rubbing the silent tears away from her eyes.

Naruto had arrived sometime after the Detectives but kept out of sight via invisibility. When they left he made his self-known. ''Where were you?'' the words immediately exploded from Phoebe's mouth. She was a bit excited, worried, and distressed all in own. She could have lost her sister and their guardian was nowhere in sight.

''I was questioning the Witch Zoe. I was hoping she have some clues on the demon we encountered. His name is Barbas, Demon of Fear and apparently he killed one of Zoe's male ancestors thirteen hundred years ago. All I know is he recognizes me from somewhere and that's dangerous.'' he clarified as Piper came down from the attic with the Book of Shadows.

"Wait, I thought you guys said there was nothing in here about releasing your fears…" Phoebe started, glancing back up at them.

Piper and Prue exchanged a look of confusion. "There isn't." Pruestated but followed Phoebe's pointing finger to the last line. Prue and Piper crowded around on either side of their younger sister.

"To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers." Phoebe read straight from the book.

"That wasn't there this morning." Prue explained.

Phoebe bit her lip slightly. "Well, maybe because all of the stress you've been under…"

"No, Phoebe, it wasn't there alright? It's in Mom's handwriting. I would have remembered it." Prue insisted a little more sharply than necessary.

"Okay, you two stop." Piper stepped in before a full-blown argument could erupt though she had a feeling Phoebe would have just dropped the subject this time. "Pheebs, is there anything else?" She asked.

Phoebe shook her head. spoke up. "The greatest of all powers? What is that?" She wondered. "Do you think it's the Power of Three?" Phoebe offered.

''It would have been stated if that was the case.'' Naruto disagreed. ''Either way I'm not letting any of you out of my sight without at least a clone.''

''Well at least go somewhere where there's more people. It'll be safer.'' Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks of concern.

"Uh, maybe you should get dressed and go to Bucklands." Phoebe suggested, carefully closing the Book of Shadows.

"No, I don't really think I'm up to that." Prue argued softly with a slight shake of her head.

"Phoebe is right. You're going to Bucklands unless you want to come with me and sit at the restaurant." Piper decided, leaving no room for argument.

"Ugh… I really don't want to go to Bucklands." Prue lamented.

''But they're right. Fear is closely tied to loneliness and isolation. Most magical beings won't break the shroud of secrecy lest they seek reprise. I'm going to take one last good look around the mansion. Apparently my traps are insufficient against manifestations.'' he said, leaving the room.

"So you should go. Now stay away from water, any water, don't even drink it." Phoebe ordered.

"Don't worry." Prue agreed, absentmindedly running her fingers through a stretch of hair that had turned white during the incident with Barbas.

"I think it's getting darker." Phoebe offered cheerfully.

Prue smiled gratefully at her little sister. She couldn't tell if Phoebe was just saying it to make her feel better or not but either way it worked. "Thanks, I guess I'll go now." She decided, taking her time with walking out the attic door.

Phoebe watched her for a moment but as Prue reached the door she couldn't resist from calling after her. "I love you."

"Me too." Prue answered.

"How come you do that?" Phoebe asked, stopping Prue in her tracks.

Prue turned around to face her with a confused expression. "Do what?"

"You never say 'I love you' to me." Phoebe explained.

"I just did." She pointed out, her look of confusion deepening.

"No, you just said 'me too.' And you never say it to Piper either or probably even Naruto. Have you ever said 'I love you' to anybody?" Phoebe wondered curiously.

Prue hesitated a moment and avoided Phoebe's gaze before slowly meeting it again. "Yeah, I said it to Mom. It was the last thing I said to her before she died." She admitted softly.

Understanding clouded Phoebe's gaze and she immediately stepped forward and pulled her eldest sister into tight and comforting embrace.

At SWA Properties Phoebe sat at the desk, absentmindedly flipping through some papers. She glanced up when she heard the door open and a man walked in. "Hi, may I help you?" Phoebe asked professionally and cheerfully at the same time.

The man continued looking around him for several moments before turning to Phoebe. "Hi, I was looking for Susan." He explained.

"Oh, she's not here right now, but I can tell her you came by." Phoebe offered, reaching out for the notepad and a pen. "What's your name?"

"Richard Warner." He answered with a half-smile.

Phoebe froze, her eyes widening ever-so-slightly as she recognized his last name. "Oh, you're Susan's husband." Phoebe realized nervously.

He laughed softly. "Unless she's got one I don't know about." Richard joked.

Phoebe forced a laugh and carefully avoided his eyes. "No, no, you can't have another husband." She laughed awkwardly.

Richard nodded and again looked around the room as if he expected to see Susan around. "I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner. Do you know where she is?" He wondered.

"Yes… she… went out." Phoebe answered cryptically.

"Okay, well, I think we've established that." Richard chuckled softly. "Do you know where?" He clarified.

Phoebe played with her hands nervously trying to decide what she was going to say. "Uh, well, she… it's actually very interesting… she, uh…" Phoebe stammered before slamming her pen down on the desk in her frustration. "I can't do this." She decided, standing up from her seat.

"I don't understand." Richard admitted, watching Phoebe with eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Phoebe glanced up from gathering her stuff together. "I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs and I just won't do that."

"Wait a minute, slow down." Richard suggested lightly.

"Don't worry about the office. I will lock up." Phoebe assured him as she picked up the pad and pen again this time to write a note to Susan about quitting. "Susan." She started, writing her name down on the pad. She was broken from her thoughts by Richard.

Richard had taken a step forward and there wasn't a hint of confusion in his eyes as would have been expected. "Thank you." He appreciated.

Phoebe stopped thinking about her note and glanced over at Richard in confusion. "For what?" She asked.

"For not lying to me about Susan's affair." He explained.

Phoebe sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "You knew?"

Richard shrugged and looked away from Phoebe. "I've tried denying it for some time now, but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth."

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe offered sadly.

"Don't be and listen, don't quit on my behalf." Richard pleaded.

Phoebe smiled gratefully but shook her head. "I'm not." She assured him. He smiled once more before turning away and leaving Phoebe alone in the office. Phoebe watched him leave as Naruto materialized and caused her to jump.

''Don't do that.'' she lightly tapped the sheepish clone on the arm. The phone began to ring but Naruto stopped her.

''Don't worry about it. You're quitting remember?'' he reminded her.

''Yeah but, '' she began as the blond created a clone.

''He'll get it.'' the shinobi assured her. ''Right now I want to do a bit more digging. I managed to contact some of the witches that Tanjella was going to meet for that event. Maybe we can learn some more information.

"SWA properties." The clone answered.

A woman's voice answered her on the other end of the phone. "Hello, may I speak to Susan?"

"Sorry but she's busy with business.'' the clone answered.

''You've always been a nuisance with overplayed wit.'' the voice became male. ''Still alive after all these years?''

''So you're Barbas the pathetic coward that preys on women when they're alone? How's it hanging limpy? Why don't you pick on someone that can defend themselves?''

''Gladly.'' the voice echoed behind Naruto causing him to turn.

A snarl escaped Naruto's lips as he charged forward and attacked only to phase right through the demon. ''Phoebe quick get out of…" he turned only to notice that Phoebe wasn't there. "Pheebs?" what the hell was going on.

''You fear losing control of yourself. You're afraid of not being strong enough to fight your darkness and putting everyone you care about in harm's way.''

''Get out of my head.'' Naruto hissed as he paused, took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

''You can't win. You've already lost several people. No matter how much power you gain, no matter how many allies you gain you can't save everyone. Isn't that what you once say? I wonder how much longer your precious people will love you when you can't protect them.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Your words don't mean anything to me. You want to pray on my fear, something I accepted as normal along time ago. You won't overrule me.''

 **''No but I can Uzumaki.''**

Naruto turned, unable to react in time for the burst of energy that attacked him and rendered him stunned.

"You…how?" Naruto murmured as the near image copy smiled down at him with a cruel smile.

 **"The weaker one. He was rather easy to take over."**

"Yami, you won't get away with this." Naruto snarled as he hopped up as he prepared to attack him.

 **"I already have."**

In an instant Naruto felt it. One of the sacred treasures were going to be used on him. He had a few mere seconds so he could only do one thing. His fingers shot forward but the copy easily caught it before he could strike.

"Nice try…enjoy your new home in the Kohaku no Johei." And with that Naruto was sucked into the Amber Frying Pot.

Barbas merely looked on with curiosity. ''Well this is a very interesting turn of events. Looks like my attempt to get rid of him was unneeded after all."

Yami he turned to face Barbas. ''Oh, you're still here demon? You're right, you're weak little attempt was in fact unneeded, but luckily for you our goals coincide. You want his witches dead and I need a viable source of power for the sacrifices I need to create myself a body.''

''Go on...''

A voice was cutting through his consciousness. That's right, the Illusion. He supposed for now he would have to play alone until he was ready to set his plan in motion. Cancelling the Genjutsu he began talking to Phoebe. ''What happened? Are you okay? You blacked out for a moment.'' Phoebe told him.

''Sorry, must be a lack of sleep.'' the blond answered her as his demeanor changed. ''Anyway I just remembered something. I know where we need to go.'' he said as he roughly grabbed her wrist.

''Where? And could you ease up,'' she resisted against his pull slightly.

''Just a place outside of town. Don't worry, all of your problems will be taken care of.'' he assured her as Phoebe reluctantly followed along. She didn't know why Naruto started acting odd all of a sudden, but then again there was still a lot she didn't quite know about it. The ride over was quite silent and Phoebe followed him as they went to the back of a large and obviously expensive house. The place had a rather large yard and a pool. ''Are you sure this is the right place.

''Yes...I'm quite sure indeed.'' Naruto finished, his voice transforming from its usual tone into a darker overtone halfway through. ''I have to say...this went just as planned so far.''

Phoebe immediately turned away in an attempt to leave but Barbas grabbed her arm and tightly prevented her from running off. "Naruto! Please! Whatever is going on fight it!'' Phoebe pleaded, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Barbas smiled, appearing as if he would not object to her plan. "Go ahead and give in, I could use the fix." He allowed. Barbas held her still long enough to wave his hand over her face.

"I know how you kill. There are no elevators around here." Phoebe snapped defiantly.

Barbas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the 'far-off fear' of the third Halliwell sister. "Elevators? You think that's what your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper." He scoffed. "Where the real truth lies, your greatest fear is losing a sister and I get two for one." he said as he turned to Yami. ''If you don't mind?''

''I'll handle Piper. I trust you're competent enough to get the eldest sister down here?'' Yami derisively remarked and left, not waiting for an answer. Tonight would be the night he would be free from his Hikari side permanently.


	36. Fear! Finale!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Author's Note

000

Come on people. Where are all the reviews at? Let me know you're reading and review. If you're a real fan you would review.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''Why can't these demons ever attack when we're not busy?''

''Don't worry about that. We're almost where we need to be.'' The clone with her told her. Convincing Piper that she needed to come along with him wasn't all that difficult. She could be rather complaint and between the electrical fire and her skirt ripping, she was willing to do anything that took her mind off her stream of bad luck. Piper glanced at her cellphone, wondering why her sister hadn't called her back.

''Phoebe is already there with a clone.'' he clarified.

Meanwhile at Bucklands Auction House Prue was receiving a call. "Hello?"

"Prue, its Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come and get me?" Phoebe's voice carried through the line.

Prue was silent for a moment thinking about why Phoebe was calling her? Wasn't Naruto with her? Couldn't he teleport her back to the house? She knew something was going on when the doppelganger that was escorting her dispelled. ''Phoebe I think something's wrong. The doppelganger with me dispelled. Is something going on?''

''Naruto has found a way to stop Barbas. He attacked us and it disrupted Naruto and that affected his clones. Naruto chased off after him after Barbas tried to use his fear of losing people against him. Could you please come get me.''

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" Prue agreed, reaching for a piece of paper and a pen to write the address down.

 _"I'm at 3112 Nappa Street."_ Phoebe answered.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Prue replied, hanging up the phone and grabbing her stuff together.

Barbas hung up the phone, obviously having been imitating Phoebe's voice to lure Prue out here. He glanced back at where he'd left Phoebe, bound and gagged, on the bench near the pool. Now all was left for Yami to bring Piper.

Prue pulled her car up next to the SWA company van that Phoebe must have drove here along with Piper's car. The door to the house was locked so she turned to the gated back yard. "Phoebe? Piper?" She called loudly, reaching out to open the gate.

"We're in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here." Phoebe's answering voice yelled from behind the house.

Prue pushed the gate open and walked through the huge backyard. "Pheebs, where are you? Phoebe?" She tried again when she still couldn't locate her younger sisters. She stopped on the patio of the pool and took in her surroundings. Prue froze as her eyes met with the form of her bound sisters. She glanced back to her left and met Barbas.

"Isn't that a great view?" Barbas asked, imitating Phoebe's voice.

'' **And such lovely real-estate**.'' a second, crisper voice added, stepping out from the shadows.

 **''Hello Prue. Its lovely meeting you face to face.''** Yami greeted her.

''Naruto! What's going on? Whatever that Demon is doing to you, fight it!'' she stated, appealing to Naruto's character.

 **''Oh, Naruto isn't here lovely. My name is Yami, But I'm going to need your assistance to make sure my revival is permanent.'** ' he said as he walked towards her. Prue attempted to use her power but Yami stopped her. Popping up to her next in an instant and grabbing her by the throat before she could react. **''Hate my Halliwell. Hate the fact that I betrayed you. Hate the fact that your grandmother was right and no man can truly love and respect you witches.''**

Suddenly he let her go. Prue gasp for air as she rubbed her bruised neck. ''You're not him. You're just some heartless monster using his face!'' she accused him as Yami merely laughed.

 **''You really are a narrow minded fool aren't you? I'm not sore imposter, I'm not an evil influencing possessing him I am your Naruto. All his hatred, all his anger, all his sadness. He and I are two coins of the same coin. Do you really think a truly loving and kind hearted man would convince you love starved fools into a polygamous relationship? You're nothing more than distractions to appease his cock. Despise me. Say it. I know you want too.''** he chuckled. Normally he wasn't so calm and theatrical about this whole thing.

If there was one thing that was consistent about Prue then it was her stubbornness. She was not going to give up on Naruto. He was always there for them whenever they truly needed them. He cared for all of them and never gave up on them and she would do the same. ''No...'' she said as a snarl formed on Yami's face.

''Having trouble?'' Barbas asked with a cruel twisted grin of amusement. Midnight was two hours away and with him only needing to kill two more witches to gain thirteen kills he wasn't as hard pressed as he was last time. After all, Fear took time to develop and fester. Barbas always favored the climax, the moment that led up to the death then the resolution itself.

 **''I only need a few more moments and then the chakra I've been feeding into my seal will be ready. Break the spirit of the other one if you wish demon. The power from one of them seems like it'll be more than enough.''** Yami remarked as he stepped to the side. The voice of the other was growing, a faint gnaw at the back of his mind that was gnawing at his consciousness.

"Bring your bathing suit?" Barbas taunted, Prue gasped and tried to move away as she realized his intentions. Barbas stepped forward and promptly pushed her backwards into the pool.

Prue tried to slip out of her jacket that was pulling her down and inhibiting her efforts to swim.

"That's right. Feed me your fear." Barbas laughed, watching Prue as she failed to break through the water. Prue stopped struggling in the water and Barbas turned back to Phoebe and Piper. ''Don't worry witches. Your timing is coming soon enough. .

The dizzying darkness swept over Prue but she suddenly noticed the light that surrounded her. Despite how close she was to dying she felt safe and she could swear she heard a familiar voice that meant so much to her. She could even see her. She was sure it was her.

" _Prue. You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love."_ Her mother explained gently.

"Mom?" Prue wondered silently.

 _"Save yourself. Save your sister._ " Her mother encouraged her. Patti reached her hand out to her eldest daughter. "Don't be afraid. Fear and even hatred can be conquered by love. No matter what, don't give in, trust your heart."

Prue grabbed hold of her mother's hand and felt herself rising as she was pulled up through the water. Her head broke the surface and she gasped for air. She reached the edge of the pool and she turned furious eyes on the demon. "It's over." Prue snapped, sending a blast of telekinesis that sent Barbas through the air to land heavily on the ground. She pulled herself out of the pool and advanced upon him.

"Your fear." Barbas tried in disbelief while pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Prue returned.

"No!" Barbas yelled as he began to glow red. Barbas exploded and was pulled back into

purgatory. The ropes binding Phoebe and Piper disappeared, releasing them from Barbas.

'' **Worthless demon**.'' Yami grumbled as he cracked his fingers and neck. '' **I guess I have to do this myself.** '' he said as he began walking towards the sisters.

''But we vanquished Barbas!" Piper exclaimed. ''Why isn't he turning back to normal?''

Yami merely laughed, **''Do you not understand the futility of it all witch? I am not under some spell or possessed. I am Naruto. The one you knew was a fake, a mask created as a defense mechanism. Don't think you're going to use that Care Bear love Deus Ex Machina bullshit that you used on that demon on me. You see this situation is hopeless, the three of you will die tonight.''**

Prue would not be taken in by this dark doppelganger's words. Remembering what her mother told her. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love. ''If you really are the real Naruto why are you stalling? Why haven't you just killed us? You're nothing more than a coward that's all talk.'' Prue's words struck a chord as Yami popped up right next to her and enclosed his hands around her throat.

 **''You spoken your last words witch.''**

''Prue!''

''Hang on!''

Piper and Phoebe were thrown back by the backlash of Yami's dark chakra. ''I'm going to...what?'' his right hand began to tense and loosened its grip from Prue's neck. '' _ **Damnit...what does it take to get rid of you?'**_ ' he asked to no one in particular.

 _''We're the same person, you're words, did you really think it be that easy?''_

'' _ **When you tried to attack me, you must have channeled your chakra. Despite your little trick you won't overcome me." '** _ he thought as the out of control right hand reached down and grabbed a kunai. Despite the mental commands the kunai poised up at his chest. ''You fool...what are you doing?'' he demanded as blades of wind empowered by nature chakra began forming around the kunai.

 _''Stopping you. Even if it means I remain trap in that gourd I won't allow you to harm the Halliwells.''_

'' **You fool! You're sacrificing yourself for women who don't even love you. Is this type of self-sacrificing foolishness that allowed me to come to born in the first place.''** Yami argued as he used his still functioning left hand to hold back the right one releasing Prue from his grasp. Gasping for air, Prue fell back into the open arm of her sisters.

''What do we do?'' panic was splayed across Piper's face.

''What can we do?'' Phoebe added, feeling hopeless.

Don't be afraid. Fear and even hatred can be conquered by love. No matter what, don't give in, trust your heart. ''Naruto has been there to help us. Always trying to help us and being there for us and even now he's trying to save us. This time we save him.'' Prue stated. ''Barbas prayed on fears and I'm thinking that's what brought about this Yami thing. We have to show Naruto that he shouldn't give into that fear and we'll be there for him.''

''What the hell are you doing witches?'' Yami demanded as they all grasped onto him. Piper grasping Naruto's arm, Prue grasping the other and Phoebe hugging him from behind.

Piper was the first to speak. ''You taught me so many things Naruto. You helped me grow as a person and change for the better. I won't give up on you. I love you.'' she stated as her mind drifted off to a past memory.

 _Piper cringed as blood splattered before her brown eyes. She shielded her face from the horrid scene with a hand and looked doubtfully to her beloved Naruto. ''How is this training again?'' she asked in disbelief._

 _Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You got to get used to violent injury and such. Besides, I always wanted to see this movie.'' he added as he munched on their popcorn._

 _''I don't like horror movies.'' she admitted. "It's beyond me why people would want to make blood, death, and horror part of their leisure time. I've had more than enough to deal with over the past few weeks.'' she whispered._

 _''But you got admit the rush does get the blood flowing.'' he said. ''Like a few other things. Like your pleasant smile,'' he whispered as his lips softly nibbled on her earlobe._

 _Piper blushed before she could stop herself. There was just something about the way Naruto talked so romantically to her that always made her float on Cloud Nine! He was always so vivacious but at the same time very loving._

 _The bucket of popcorn was situated on the floor as the duo leaned forward and kissed. Their kiss was slow as first, but as Piper tentatively returned all the passion that Naruto was pouring into their heated kiss, Naruto's tongue slipped from his mouth to pry open her lips. She whimpered against his passionate onslaught, and his tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against hers. His free hand roamed wildly over her body, caressing every inch of her he came across, while her hand gently held his and his fingers massaged her delicate skin through her tight dress. Piper released Naruto's hand, leaving it to go forward to her slender waist, and lifted her hand to cup his handsome face. Her hands threaded through his spiky, thick golden locks as they enjoyed each other's presence._

'Piper.'

''You helped me discover so many things. You helped me grow as a person and as well helped me realize how important my self-respect is. I love you.''

 _Phoebe laid her head on his shoulder. His warmth a calm that washed over her. It was times like this all doubts of being unloved washed out of her mind. She looked up to see his eyes as his nose nuzzled against her forehead. His smile filled her with hope and she couldn't help but feel certain that he cared for what was inside and not the outside._

'Phoebe.'

''You're more than just our guardian. You've been our friend and cared for us. Understanding us and being someone that we could turn to. Naruto...I...''

She could still remember the first conversation she had with him.

' _'Hello, is there something I can help you with?''_

 _''Aah yes,'' he responded to the woman. '''Well Miss I have a scheduled two o'clock appointment with one Prue Halliwell and I heard Miss Halliwell was considered an incredible judge of fine art and appraisals and could find a match for clients that fit their style which I am the need of service. Forgive me, I am Naruto Uzumaki and the way you carry yourself, you could only be Miss Halliwell am I correct?''_

 _''Well, Mr. Uzumaki you are correct in your assertion… So let us get down to business. What type of items were you interested in?"_

 _''A variety of styles that are within Japanese style of Origin I am looking for something tasteful and eye catching sense I plan on redecorating my home.''_

 _''I want some of it to be a bit modern yet none of the industrial or clinical feel wooden furnishings with decent carvings for the furniture. The decorations need to be tasteful and colorful yet not overwhelming," Naruto finished. He paused for a moment as his gaze fell intently on her face. ''I believe we met before. At that party the other night I believe. You were there with your sisters, but you left early I believe.''_

 _''Yeah, I was feeling well.'' Well it wasn't a complete lie._

 _Before this discussion could continue Prue's office door flung open as someone walked in. He looked to be in his forties, bald, with a scraggly brown beard wearing a black turtleneck with leather pants and jacket._

 _''Who are you and what do you think you're doi...'' Before Prue could finish Naruto hopped up and pushed her out of the way as the man launched a fireball from his hand. The ball impacted with Naruto, sending him flying against the wall. With a crack the blond crumpled forward to the ground._

 _''Naruto...Naruto!'' Prue cried out as she tried shaking the blond away. The shock of the situation had her adrenaline going. As the man stepped forward Prue's head snapped up as she tried to use her power only causing the man to stumble back slightly._

 _''You're far too weak as you are Witch. I expected a Charmed one to be much stronger, especially the oldest one.''_

 _''What do you want?'' Prue demanded, feeling a sense of fury that she didn't know was deep within her. For the time being it overtook the confusion that would have normally filled this scene._

 _The mysterious man looked around. ''I see your protector isn't here.'' the man said looking around before closing the door. ''Perhaps he is looking after one of the other ones. No matter...'' he said as his gaze fell back upon Prue. ''I'm here for your power Witch! Simple really, with the power of the Charmed Ones and the notoriety of defeating them I will at last be able to free my kind.''_

 _''Hmm so you're just a lone demon,'' Naruto voiced as his eyes opened._

 _'' What! How on earth are you still alive mortal! Unless you're...'' the demon didn't even get to finish as in a flash Naruto flashed over and stabbed the demon with a kunai. It glowed as it shot inside the demon causing him to cry out in agony and glow bright blue before he exploded in a fiery explosion._

 _''W-What in the hell is going on? Who are you?'' Prue demanded as Naruto answered nonchalantly,'I'm just like you.' He extended a hand and helped her p to which she responded with a brief 'thank you.' She decided to ask the question again. ''Who are you?''_

 _'I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And like you I'm magical and I've been looking after you girls you can say.''_

 _''You were spying on us!" Prue responded with an indignant cry as she tried to keep her emotions under control, but the past few days hadn't been good for her nerves._

 _''Not spying! Watching!'' his eyes then widened, ''...crap not what I meant.'' he said shaking his hands in a defensive gesture as his face made various nervous gestures. Even in the scowl with that little frow Naruto couldn't help, but notice how attractive the woman was. ''I mean I actually care about you as people and not as your legacy. Is that better?''_

 _''Legacy?'' she asked having momentarily forgotten her anger._

 _''Well yeah,'' he said rubbing the back of his head. ''It makes sense you don't know considering your situation. You see the charmed ones were foretold. She made a prophecy that the Warren line would grow stronger until three sisters, the most powerful ever known will be known, the Charmed Ones. Melinda's power of Telekinesis, Molecular immobilization and Premonition continued throughout the line until the Charmed ones were born and all three powers united in one generation. But I just don't understand something...'' he said as he stroked his chin with his finger. He took a step or two._

 _''What don't you get?'' Prue was becoming absorbed into this man's little tale. Whatever she could learn would be helpful as there was at least one demon by the name of Tempest gunning for her and her sisters._

 _''Where's your White lighter?''_

 _''My what?'' she responded as she blinked._

 _''Your Guardian angel. White lighters are the companions to Witches. They guide them and heal them as a Witch is a White lighter's charge and they guide future White lighters as well. I would think she or he would have made themselves known by now.''_

 _''Ok so roll that back a bit. What do you mean you've been watching over us?''_

 _''Well quite a few people know the Halliwell name. You're grandmother Penny is quite well known in both good or bad circles as a powerful Witch. It would logically make sense that people would do research on her and attack her relatives. And if a woman like that famed for her power has 'three' it makes sense that other demons would be aware enough to attempt to attack you three, especially after her death right? True as long as you didn't have your powers they couldn't track you, but plenty enough demons live among humans all the time, working jobs, and living an apartments to fit in. Oh and you three live in the mansion, the same mansion that is quite well known. So why haven't these demons attacked til now? Or they have but...''_

 _''...someone has been destroying them?'' Prue finished as realization struck. ''You've been protecting us.''_

 _''Yes, you see the Charmed Ones are seen as a pillar, a major source of Good. But I wanted to meet you three and get to know you as people seeing as I figured it might help if someone actually bothered to help you instead of expecting you to stumble through things and being able to happen to vanquish demons and survive just because good is supposed to triumph evil or there's a plan for everything. Anyway I have to go for now.''_

 _''Wait! Can I see you again,'' she quickly corrected herself. ''I mean along with my sisters. If you can help us then maybe you can help us figure out our current demon problem.''_

 _Naruto nodded,''How is tomorrow, say around 5 at your mansion?''_

 _''Okay...just let me inform my sisters, hold on a second,'' she said holding up her finger and going into her drawers. She pulled out a pad and wrote down something. ''This is my Cell. Call before you come over.''_

 _''Right...Ok,'' he nodded as he reached out to the door. ''Oh and don't worry about having to explain what was going on. One of my abilities allowed me to prevent sound from going in or coming out of rooms. See ya' tomorrow.'' he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him._

 _Prue eyes moistened. She remembered meeting with him once again._

 _''Look Andy go away! I don't want to...'' she started to say as she opened the door only to come face to face with Naruto._

 _''Well geez Miss Halliwell you could at least remember my name.'' the blond said feigning mock hurt._

 _''Sorry...thought you were someone else. What are doing here?'' she asked, surprised that the blond had shown up on her doorstep._

 _''Piper called me. Apparently she has a ghost problem.''_

 _''Ghost? As in spirits?'' she skeptically asked._

 _''You're a witch and you've met warlocks and a demon. Should you really be skeptical about spirits being someone who can move things with her mind?''_

 _She sighed, realizing she was not going to get that bath. ''Come in...'' she said, closing the door behind the blond as he walked in._

 _She remembered almost losing him._

 _''Listen to me. You have to knock us both over. It's the only way. I don't have any power in this dimension so it's taking everything I have just to restrain him.'' Damn, when connected with Piper I'm at the top of my game, but forcing myself in has left me crippled._

 _''Are you insane! You'll kill us both!'' Whitaker cried out as he tried to break free._

 _''Do it Prue! While you got the chance.''_

 _''I can't...if I do you'll...''_

 _''Better I go over then you. You have a great heart and a loving person. I won't let this cold hearted monster get away with killing you. Your sisters need you Prue. You have drive and determination. All that you'll need to push yourself on without my help.''_

 _''I...I can't...'' she said as she tried to fight back the tears. She couldn't do what she was asking. Even if it was to save herself she couldn't kill an innocent, especially one that she was falling for._

 _And the moment she realized she fell for him._

 _''Okay...Prue what is it that you feel about me? What are your exact feelings for me?''_

 _''I think you're the kind of man I could fall in love with. You've reliable, kind, and someone who wasn't afraid to tell me about himself without me needing to push the issue. I just feel that now I'm a Witch my life is so much more hectic and you're the only person I can turn to as a pillar for all this craziness in my life. The only person I can turn to now. This...being magical isn't the same as trying to take care of my sisters. This isn't just something I can take one step at a time. Our lives are in danger and if I mess up just once I could lose one or both my sisters. And with you around things are just so refreshing. But with your love life situation I was just so afraid of developing feelings for you as I'm still trying to wrap my head around the situation. Do you understand how I feel?''_

 _Naruto had been silent, contemplating her words. ''I understand more then you know Prue. I know your feelings and I've fallen for you too. It's because I admire your strength in learning about who you are, but not letting that stop you from being you. Just because you became a Charmed One you didn't let that stop you from being Prue Halliwell. I hope that's good enough.''_

 _''It's more than enough,'' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips connected as the kiss deepened. While Naruto had some baggage he did have quite a few things she was looking for in a man. He was strong and intelligent not to mention he valued the ones he cared about. While he was a bit on playful and mischievous side she knew she could depend on him._

''...I love you.''

' _ **'Damn…I was so close…"**_

And when Yami's consciousness the seal on the Amber pot broke releasing Naruto When Naruto came too he found himself on Prue's bed. He sat up, noticing Phoebe asleep at the food of the bed and Piper asleep in a chair at the side. ''You had us worried.'' Prue said from the doorway as she walked in.

''I'm sorry...I...I should have been more vigilant. I didn't think the issue with Arashi could have resulted in…well that.'' he trailed off, guilt flowing through him as Prue sat next to him.

''But you didn't, you fought to save us and you were willing to die for us. No matter what you think, we're here for you and love you.'' she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

''And I'll never forget that. All and all we managed to pull through. But the Fear Demon, how did you manage to conquer your fears?''

"I know it sounds crazy but I saw her. My mother. It was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful and she took my hand and brought me to the surface." Prue explained.

"It's not crazy. It's magic." Naruto assured her cheerfully.

''I love you.'' Prue suddenly spoke. Saying the words for the umpteenth time, except in this one instance she was talking to Naruto instead of her sisters.

''I love you too.'' he said as he moved his arms around her.

''Group hug.'' Piper's voice startled them before she joined in on the touching moment.

Apparently she wasn't as sleep as he thought.

''Love you too.'' Phoebe joined in on the group hug.

Before going to bed Prue made one last stop in the Attic. She sat down in the big arm chair with the Book of Shadows opened to the Demon of Fear page. Her hand traced the curvy writing that was her mother's handwriting. As she watched a new line appeared at the bottom.

Thanks for letting them into your heart.

Prue smiled a watery smile as she knew it could only have been her mother. "I miss you, Mom." She whispered to the silent room.


	37. Discovery and Forgiveness!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Mr. Franklin walked from the kitchen into the living room with two plates of pizza in his hands. He stopped in front of his son, who was seated on the couch where he was watching television, and passed one of the plates to him. Mr. Franklin sat down on the other side of the couch and relaxed back into it. He opened his mouth to begin conversation but instead they both jumped at the sound of their door being kicked in and slamming against the wall.

"Max!" Mr. Franklin yelled, standing up and trying to place himself between the two men, that had just ran into their house, and his son.

The apparent leader of the two masked thugs threw Mr. Franklin into an armchair across the room while the other grabbed hold of a stunned Max. Mr. Franklin desperately kept his eyes on his son and tried to get back to him, hardly aware of the gun that was pointed at his head. "Don't move, don't breathe! Just listen!" The thug with the gun snapped. The clicking of the gun as he cocked it effectively gained Mr. Franklin's horrified attention. "We're gonna be borrowing your kid. We need him just for a day. If you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him home safe and sound, first thing Monday morning, ready for school. Do you understand?" He demanded.

Mr. Franklin's eyes flickered to Max, who was struggling in the other thug's grasp. He looked back at the masked leader and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yeah." He agreed, praying they were telling the truth.

"Just our little secret?" He pressed, the pointed gun leaving little room for argument.

"Yeah." Mr. Franklin repeated.

Receiving his answer, the thug slammed his gun into the side of Mr. Franklin's head. Mr. Franklin slumped, unconscious back into the armchair. The leader waved at his conspirator to take the boy out and followed easily after them.

At the manor Piper reached into one of the large boxes that surrounded the three sisters and took up the majority of the space in the attic. She pulled out an etch-a-sketch and looked at it thoughtfully for several moments before deciding on a particular pile and dropping it among the other toys.

"Can I just say I'm actually enjoying this?" Phoebe spoke up suddenly. She sat next to Piper in a fold-out lawn chair staring at her freshly painted nails with Prue sprawled casually in her own chair next to her.

"That's because we're not doing anything." Piper retorted.

Phoebe feigned a look of disbelief directed toward Piper. "Not true. I've painted my fingers and my toes." She pointed out with an air of the utmost importance.

Prue's eyes flickered from one sister to the next while her hands played with the zipper on her jacket. "I just hope this doesn't fall under the 'personal gain' category."

"How could it? A good witch is a clean witch." Piper decided, shrugging off the idea of personal gain.

"I think we should spring clean like this more often. You go girl!" Phoebe added encouragingly with a grin to her eldest sister.

Prue rolled her eyes before focusing on the objects scattered around the messy attic. With narrow-eyed concentration open drawers were shut, the trunks opened and several items flew into them before closing and sliding back against the wall, the mirror was scrubbed clean, toys and books were organized along a shelf, trophies were suspended in air while the duster cleaned under them, and the mop and broom set to work cleaning the floors.

Piper laughed and nodded appreciatively. "Good job, Prue."

Prue nodded vaguely in Piper's direction. Prue blinked and all the supplies disappeared from the attic, later to be found in their correct places on the main floor.

"Oh look, more toys!" Piper announced excitedly. "I told you Grams wouldn't throw them away." She continued in her 'I told you so' voice.

"Yeah, but we will. Why don't you just put that stuff in the discard pile?" Prue suggested absently.

"Wait, what's in there?" Phoebe asked curiously, leaning forward in her chair for a better look as Piper pulled some of the toys out.

Piper stared a little condescendingly at stuffed animals and dolls that she pulled out. "Stuffed animals without eye balls. Dollies that look like they've been through the mill once or twice…" Piper replied, laughing softly as she tossed the particularly sad looking ones in the discard pile.

"Oh, and looky here, Ms. Phoebe's diaries."

Phoebe's mouth dropped and she reached eagerly for them. "The place where I kept all my secrets… Give me those." Prue and Piper exchanged a glance while Paige snorted at Phoebe's comment. "What?" She asked innocently.

"The place where you kept your secrets?" Prue quoted in disbelief.

Phoebe hardly glanced up but nodded quickly as she opened the first diary.

"Phoebe, you could never keep a secret." Piper pointed out with a laugh.

Phoebe looked up in offense. "Oh that is so not true." She disagreed, thinking back for some actual proof.

"Okay, maybe Prue's surprise party.'' She offered, sounding impressed that Phoebe had actually managed it.

"Guess again." Prue returned with a faint smile and looking expectantly at Piper, who's smile suddenly fell. "You knew?" She asked with wide eyes. Prue nodded with a look of feigned sympathy.

Piper's eyes narrowed dangerously at Phoebe, "You swore you wouldn't tell her." Piper snapped.

Phoebe rubbed her head gingerly and snatched her diary back up. "I'm sorry, okay. It was an accident." She apologized hastily. Phoebe abruptly changed the subject as she finally looked up to meet Piper's eyes.

"I say we keep all the toys."

"Subject changer." Prue accused playfully.

"For our children, for our future." Phoebe continued, ignoring Prue's jibe for the moment.

"That's a good idea." Piper agreed, appearing thoughtful.

"Well, you can get rid of mine." Prue announced. Piper looked up at Prue with narrowed eyes, Phoebe stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Prue wondered, her eyes flickering nervously from one sister to the next. "It's just that, you know, we live in a world with so much violence and then you add the evil demons and it's a pretty scary place to raise kids in. And don't even get us started when we throw in the things from Naruto's side. War, evil enemies, dimension hopping; that's not something I want to put my daughters through.'' She explained to their wondering stares.

Piper shook her head at her older sister's last comment. "How can you say that?" She questioned. She more than believe in her sister had a very strong maternal instinct, stepping up and caring for her and Phoebe after their mother drowned.

Prue bit her lip, preferring to leave the conversation until later. "Why don't we have this conversation later? Like, say five years?"

"Good." Piper reluctantly dropped the subject until she heard the alarm from the kitchen go off.

"Ooh, oooh, I think dinner's burning. Phoebe, lend me a hand." She ordered, taking off down the stairs.

Phoebe set her diary down and carefully maneuvered around Prue. "Don't read my diary." She threw in just before disappearing down the stairs.

At an unnamed Auto Shop the kidnappers led Max into the back of the auto shop that one of them owned and had offered as a safe haven. Max, gagged with his hands bound in front of him, was pushed to the ground by the leading thug.

The leader towered over the sitting Max. "Alright. You try anything, you're dead and so is your old man. You got that, kid?" He demanded harshly, receiving a vigorous nod from Max.

"Come on. Ease up on him, Mickey. Kid's not stupid, are you, Max?" The second man asked, turning to face Max. Max hastily shook his head before the man continued. "You're going to do just as we tell you and everything's going to fine, right?" Max again nodded his answer.

Mickey turned on his companion. "Yeah, you better be right about him or me and you got problems." He warned.

He shrugged the warning off confidently. "Look, that kid is a living, breathing, winning lotto ticket. All I know is that my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside." The second thug explained.

Mickey glanced disbelievingly at Max before turning his hard gaze back. "I don't believe in magic." He countered shortly.

"So, we test him out, we don't like what we see, cut our losses." The two left Max in the back room and returned to the front.

Max watched them leave and waited several moments to see if they were coming back before closing his eyes. He began to slowly rock back and forth as he triggered his power.

Back at the manor Prue was relaxing in her chair. Prue looked up in time to see the pointer on the spirit board move. Her curiosity peaked, she jumped up from the chair and telekinetically brought a pencil and paper to her hand.

"Piper, Phoebe." Prue called as she tried to read what was being spelled out.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as soon as Piper and she had come in the attic. Prue pointed down at the spirit board while she went back down to writing the letters the pointer identified.

Piper jumped back a little and sighed dramatically. "Oh no, not again." She groaned.

Prue rolled her eyes and held the notepad up for her sisters to see. "Help Max." She read. Cryptically. She hated cryptic.

''So it read help Max?'' Naruto asked as the sisters called him over to explain what they learned.

"So maybe Max is a ghost. I mean, after all, that is a spirit board." Phoebe suggested.

Prue didn't appear convinced and carefully sat the spirit board down on the table in the Solarium. "A ghost that needs our help? I don't think so." Prue countered lightly.

"I don't know. Remember Mark? He was a ghost that needed help." Piper pointed out mildly.

"Well, what if it's just someone in trouble crying out?" Prue offered, slipping into one of the seats while Phoebe slipped into the one across from Prue.

"Well, it would have to be someone with powers. That's not exactly AT&T." Phoebe quipped.

Prue sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "'Help Max.' That's not a lot to go on." She murmured distractedly.

''Doesn't even let us know if its a simple Max or short for Maxine. I'm going to assume the person is important, maybe I can call Nicole and James for any police reports of someone mixing named Max,'' Naruto suggested. Naruto couldn't help but look up at Piper who was pacing rather noticeably as she continued speaking to someone on the phone.

"What… are you on hold or something?" Phoebe asked Piper.

Piper slowly turned to face her two sisters and guy with a look of irritation on her face. "It's Harry, the new chef at Quake. He threw out all my Henckel knives. Apparently he prefers Forschners!" She snapped in response before turning away and placing her attention back on the phone.

Phoebe stared at Piper for several more moments before looking to Naruto and Prue. "You follow any of that?" She wondered, the question directed to them both.

"It's a chef thing.'' Naruto answered, taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee. 'Over rated.' he thought.

Prue shrugged deciding that it was best not to get involved. "Look, we wouldn't have gotten the message if it wasn't important." She returned to the former subject.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Okay so what do you want to do?"

"Well like Naruto said we'll have to check police reports and hope for the best.''

Phoebe blinked in disbelief. "Can you say long shot?" She joked lightly.

''Unfortunately this isn't the type of world where sending hundreds of me running around would simply make people shrug. If I could at least get an article of clothing tracking the person down wouldn't be any problem.''

"I can thumb through the Book of Shadows. See if there's anything about spirit board S.O.S's." Phoebe added.

"Okay, Phoebe can do that and then maybe Piper can…"

"Look. Wait. I'm the manager. If I say I want Henckels then I want… Hello?" Piper snapped into the phone before slamming it down on its cradle and turning on her sisters. "The jerk hung up on me." She exclaimed in disbelief. Prue, Phoebe, and Naruto flinched at the resounding thud of the phone. "Okay, how can I help you three?" Piper questioned, taking several deep breaths to calm down.

Prue offered Piper a wide smile. "I think we've got it under control." She replied cheerfully while Phoebe and Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Piper nodded slightly and turned toward the foyer. "Okay, then I'm going to Quake before Harry does any more damage." She decided taking off into the foyer and from there the front door.

Prue, Phoebe, and Naruto exchanged several amused glances which caused Phoebe to burst into a fit of giggles.

''Woe the poor bastard that pissed her off.'' Naruto commented as Allison orbed in.

''I hope I'm not disturbing.'' she responded rather bashfully.

''Well hey there Ally. What brings you here so early in the morning?'' Phoebe greeted.

''I'm here on business. I'm here to help a boy named Max." she replied.

Phoebe exchanged a knowing glance with Prue. "Wait. That's the… the…" She started in realization.

"The spirit board." Ally finished for them with a nod. "I know. See, Max is a budding good witch new to the powers, but he's very young and vulnerable. And he's in serious trouble. Someone is trying to take advantage of his gift."

"So why are you here instead of helping him?" Prue questioned curiously.

''The thing is I'm a guide, and an inexperienced one at that. I needed help, which is why I sent the message. I'm not even supposed to be here.''

''But that doesn't make sense? How is not coming out telling us who the person supposed to say be helpful in anyway? No offense but the more I hear about your elders the more incompetent they seem.'' Naruto threw his two cents in. ''So what, help Max? Do you know how vague that is?''

''I only did as I was told.'' Allison offered up. ''I'm still not good with this whole sort of thing.''

''Never mind,'' Naruto remarked, sending her an apologetic glance. ''Look, you ladies head to work and go about your day I'll see if I can find any information and inform you if I find anything.'' he informed them. Piper happily took this admission and left without a word.

"Harry!" Piper yelled as she barreled through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. Her eyes immediately landed on the chef that she didn't recognize and she made a bee-line for him.

Harry calmly glanced up from where he was cooking to look at the source of the noise. "Hey, you must be… Pippy." He guessed, taking the phone that was in his other hand away from his ear, giving her his full attention… besides the ravioli he was cooking.

Piper glared at him. "Piper." She corrected harshly. "And…"

"You know, your voice doesn't do justice. You're actually attractive." He commented off-handedly.

Piper rolled her eyes, inwardly seething before deciding to ignore that remark. "You cannot come into this restaurant, throw away all our knives, and refuse to make the house specialty…"

She ranted, trailing off when she noticed he was wearing shorts. Very tackily dressed. "… That is not a proper chef's uniform." Piper continued, staring at him in mild disgust.

Harry shrugged. "Will be. I'm a trendsetter." He informed her as he reached for a colander filled with more ravioli. "In fact I, uh, decided to change the menu, so I threw out all the old ones. Now my crab ravioli that's a specialty." Harry looked down at his ravioli proudly and sniffed it dramatically. "Mmm… straight from Eden."

"You threw out all the menus?" Piper exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry waved off her rising anger and passed her the phone that he was still holding. "Hey, complain to your sister, Phoebe. She's on line one." Harry suggested with a cocky air.

Piper irritably snatched the phone from him before turning it into a weapon against him. "You're fired!"

"Ooh… attractive and feisty." He remarked, slowly closing the distance between himself and Piper. He leaned forward for emphasis. "Um, you can't fire me because you're just a manager unless you'd rather be the executive chef." Harry laughed at his own power and turned away from Piper to continue his cooking.

Having enough, Piper grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her as a rather ferocious looking sneer formed on her face. Even if the Wendigo's influence was still weak at this time of the month, it was still enough to boil her blood. ''You listen and you listened well...all my life I have left people step on me, mock me and belittle me but not anymore. You see, I've been experiencing some changes over the course of the past few months and it has opened my eyes. Its taught me how to deal with people like you. First, you're going retrieve all the knives out of the trash, you will wash them, and put them back in their proper order. Next, you're going to retrieve the menus and start working on the house special. Finally, if you ever come on to me or act disrespectfully towards anyone in this staff you'll find out just what I can do when you piss me off. Comprendae?'' she finished, letting him go as he scuttled away, almost tripping and falling in the process of getting away from the angry Halliwell.

Piper looked up and noticed all the other kitchen staff was looking at her shock. ''Uum...having a bad day.'' she replied, feeling a bit sheepish. So much for her more expressive nature being gradually introduced.

Outside the Microchip Plant Mickey pulled the car into the empty parking lot of the microchip plant. His conspirator, David, sat next to Max in the backseat, showing the kid the blueprints.

"These are the blueprints to the microchip plant. So the main security panel is in the room here. All you do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending with zone five. You got that?" David was saying, pointing to the corresponding sections on the map.

Max lowered his gaze and shook his head. "I can't. My mom made me promise never to use my power for bad things." He argued softly.

Mickey, impatient and on edge, spun in his seat to face Max. "Yeah, well you ever read the book when bad things happen to good people?" Mickey snapped harshly.

David held his hand out to stop Mickey's rant. "Look, I got it, Mickey." He assured him before turning back to Max. "You broke into the arcade, right? This isn't any different, man. I mean, we're not even gonna take anything. We just want to see if you can actually do it." David began. Recognizing that Max was still wary, he continued. "Look, I'm… I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom, okay. That's a tough break, but you want to make sure something doesn't happen to your dad, don't you?" He pressed his voice softer in sympathy.

Max didn't reply, but slowly closed his eyes and began to rock back and forth as he concentrated on turning off the security. David nodded to Mickey to go check it out and Mickey cautiously stepped out of the car. Mickey approached the door while Max short-circuited the control panel. The card slot next to the door flashed green and unlocked, allowing Mickey to step inside.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mickey muttered, as he was successfully inside without any alarms going off.

David looked up as Mickey disappeared inside the plant before glancing back at Max. "I don't know how you did that, but I have to say, I'm very impressed." He praised, watching as Mickey came back out.

A cop came around the corner and saw Mickey come out of the closed plant. "Hey!" He called, fumbling for his gun.

Mickey beat him to it, grabbing his own gun and shooting the cop in the leg before dashing back to the car.

David grabbed a screaming Max and pulled him down. "Shut up." David hissed. The cop fell to the ground and Mickey successfully made it back to the car where he drove them away.

Back at Bucklands Naruto arrived with some results. ''We got a hit.'' he said as he tossed a folder onto her desk. Picking it up, Prue meticulously thumbed through it as she read the information.

"Earlier today, a microchip plant was broken into but nothing was taken…" He began. "… the alarms were turned off before the front door was opened on the outside The

security cameras picked up a car in the front parking lot with a boy in the backseat… matching this photo taken at an arcade last week…" He explained, passing a picture of Max and another boy playing in the arcade. "… Where a couple of kids snuck in-in much the same way. Same boy, Max Franklin."

''Any information on a parent?''

''Yes, we got an address for the father. The boy's mother passed away less than a year ago and I'm sure he inherited his power from her. If we get a piece of Max's clothing I'm sure we can track him to where he's at. That means going speaking to the father and getting a piece of clothing or something. That and I'm sure this might be one of those inheritance things and neither are equipped to deal with what's going on.'' he informed her.

Prue parked her car along the side of the road just outside the address. Stepping out of the car she and Naruto approached the front door of the huge house. She rang the doorbell and stepped back as she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Mr. Franklin cracked the door open and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Prue and Naruto.

"Mr. Franklin?" Prue asked, trying to get a decent look at the man through the barely open door.

"Yes?" Mr. Franklin prompted cautiously.

Prue hesitated a moment, trying to decide the best way to go about this situation. "Uh, my name is Prue Halliwell and this is Naruto Uzumaki. We need to talk to you about your son." She finally replied.

Mr. Franklin held his breath, the topic touchy at this moment. "Sorry, um, you have to leave, okay?" He pushed suddenly and started to close the door.

Prue's eyes widened slightly and she jumped to speak before he could close her off. "Look, we know he's been kidnapped. We know he's in trouble." Prue explained hastily. She was relieved when Mr. Franklin chose to respond instead of completely closing the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He returned, feigning ignorance.

''You're elevated heart beat says otherwise.'' Naruto stepped in. ''They threatened you not to go to the police right? We're not the police.''

"Please, you gotta leave. Alright? Thank you." Mr. Franklin decided abruptly and started to close the door again.

"Mr. Franklin…" Naruto began again but when he didn't immediately respond, he stuck his foot out to stop the door. "We can help. We know more about the situation then you think.''

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you to leave me alone…"

"We can help." Prue reiterated.

Mr. Franklin immediately shook his head. "No, no, you can't. Alright? Good-bye." He insisted, beginning to close the door for the third time.

Prue's eyes narrowed in determination and she pushed against his attempt to shut the door. Her eyes flickered to land a family photo on the table just inside the door. With a telekinetic pull she sent it flying into Mr. Franklin's hand.

Mr. Franklin stared at the picture for several silent moments before turning his surprised gaze to the people on his porch. "Dear God…" He whispered, realizing she was a witch and she may just be able to help.

Mr. Franklin led Prue and Naruto to the couch in his living room, still holding the picture of him, his wife, and his son. He hesitantly explained to her what had happened the night before when Max had been taken. "Then they hit me and I passed out." He finished, dropping into the arm chair that was diagonal to Prue. "I've been going out of my mind crazy ever since last night. Should I go to the police? Should I do as they say? They promised to bring him back, but after what the police said happened this morning… I-I don't even know if he's alright." Mr. Franklin admitted the worry evident in his voice.

"No, I know that Max is okay right now. If he wasn't, he couldn't have sent me that last message." Prue assured him softly. Before they left they got another message, telling them Auto shop. Unfortunately that narrowed it down to oh so many auto shops.

Mr. Franklin paused at her choice of words. "So, I take it you're … witches too?" He guessed.

Prue tilted her head slightly to the side in a questioning manner. "Is that what your son says he is?" She asked.

"That's what Paulette, my wife, says he is. It's what she was. You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner." He replied with a hint of bitterness.

''Its difficult,'' Naruto cut in. ''Its the fear, fear of rejection and not being loved. The possibility of someone not accepting you and the fact that you could lose them motivates secrecy. I know those feelings, of dealing with not being accepted or love so I think that might have been her reasoning.'' Naruto gently offered.

Mr. Franklin narrowed his eyes in a scrutinizing manner. "Speaking from personal experience?"

Naruto reached out and cupped Prue's hand. ''When you're different like us, it's something we all have to go through one time or another.''

"Well, when Paulette, she had to tell me, she was running out of time. She passed away three months ago." Mr. Franklin explained. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Then suddenly, Max, he starts having this power. I don't have a clue what to tell him what it all means. Then he uses it and gets busted at an arcade and now this…"

"I'm sure that Max…" Prue started but was cut off by Mr. Franklin.

"Do you have any children?" He demanded.

"No, but…" She began again.

"Then you can't possibly understand what I'm feeling." Mr. Franklin interrupted.

''But I know that burden.'' Naruto admitted. ''I understand the struggle of helping your child coming to grips with a rather difficult time in their life, but that's just one of the things that you have to deal with when it comes to being a parent. Sometimes the first step to making things better is forgiveness."

Mr. Franklin rolled his eyes. "Forgive her." He mouthed with a shake of his head. "She should have told me. Maybe if she had, I would have been better able to protect Max." He argued.

Prue sighed softly but allowed the subject to drop. She played with her hands before deciding to move on to actually finding Max. "Do you know of anybody who owns an auto shop of any kind?" She asked carefully.

He appeared thoughtful before finally shaking his head, unable to think of anyone. "Why?" Mr. Franklin wondered.

"I think your son was trying to send me a clue." Prue explained.

"No, I…" Mr. Franklin trailed off as a sudden thought hit him. "… Although, I think Max's friend, Danny, his brother works at one over in Oakland."

"Is Danny the friend that broke into the arcade with Max?" Prue questioned. She watched as Mr. Franklin's eyes widened in realization. That was answer enough for her. "Got an address?" She prompted.

''Well that takes care of that.'' Naruto replied as he stood up. Once the address was retrieved they left to claim back the kidnapped boy.

Max fought to break the ropes that bound his wrists and looked up in surprise as Prue and Naruto walked in, heading straight for him.

"Max?" Prue asked, though she knew immediately it was him.

"Who's there?" Max demanded, trying to look over his shoulder and get a good look her.

Prue kneeled down in front of him, her hands trying to undo the knots. "My name is Prue and this is Naruto. We're here to take you home." She explained hastily.

"But how'd you find me?" Max questioned curiously.

Prue frowned down at the ropes that refused to loosen. "I had a little chat with your friend, Danny." Prue answered. "Look, your dad, he's waiting for you." She continued.

''I'll get it,'' Naruto said as he dug his nails into the rope. The material began to shred and loosened.

Max was obviously becoming increasingly confused. "You know my dad?"

"Yeah, he…" Prue trailed off as she heard the door clang open. She spun around to see Mickey in the doorway.

Mickey was stunned for a split moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He demanded. Before he could reach for his gun, Prue had narrowed her eyes and sent him flying back into the tire bend. He dropped to the floor just as David ran in. With another blast of telekinesis, she sent him into the tire bend as well. David promptly fell to the floor beside Mickey.

Prue turned back to a wide-eyed Max and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. We need to hurry." She insisted, trying to lead him toward the back door.

"You have powers?" Max wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I'll explain them to you in the car, okay?" Prue replied.

Max pulled back from her. "I can't leave. They'll kill my dad if I do."

''You don't have to worry about that kid.'' Naruto replied as he offhand backhand Mickey who was trying to sneak up on them. ''They'll be...taken care of in a matter of speaking.''

''Naruto!'' Prue replied with a stern, disapproving gaze.

''I'm not going to kill them Prue!'' he replied in disbelief. ''Just tweak their memories a little,'' he added with an annoyed look. ''I swear, everyone thinks I'm secretly some psycho killer and...'' he grumbled, trailing off.

''So how did everything go?'' Piper asked as Prue and Naruto walked through the door.

''Max and his dad are going to be okay. I think the shock of losing his son and the relief of getting him back as shocked Franklin to his senses. Its probably going to take some, but I think he'll be able to forgive his wife one day. As for his son, although he was quite reluctant I got him to agree to let me train him.'' Naruto explained. With that he said his byes and was gone.

Up in the attic, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were finishing up the last of the spring cleaning,

meaning Piper was working while Prue sent a toy train at Phoebe with a childish giggle. Phoebe cast her a mock glare but burst out into laughter as she picked it up.

"Can you believe that Dad's old train." Prue exclaimed, holding her hands back out for the toy which Phoebe cheerfully passed back to her.

"That… stays here." Prue insisted, smiling fondly down at another that toy Phoebe was about to put in the boy of toys to give away.

Phoebe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes curiously at Prue. "Wait, I thought all of the toys were going to the Salvation Army."

"Well, like you said… we should save some for our children." Prue replied with a half-smile in Phoebe's direction. Her mind going back to that scene of where Franklin took Max to visit his mother's grave. It was the first step of a long healing process.

"Do I sense a hormonal shift here?" Phoebe teased lightly.

Prue rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's no big deal. I've just had some time to think, that's all." Prue offered. Despite his oddities Naruto was a very loving person. He has experience and I believe he would avoid some of the common faults of bad parenting,. If there was any person who was sure to be protective and loving of his own it was Naruto.

"Yeah, in all that spare time of yours." Phoebe quipped.

Prue cast a playful glare. "And I realized that I do want kids. I think I'd make a great mom."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "So I guess instead of you trying to save Max he saved you?" She wondered. She smiled wider as Prue didn't answer and slowly stood up to take the last box out of the attic, leaving Prue alone.


	38. The Shadow Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

The manor shook violently as an aftershock shot through San Francisco. Pictures fell from the walls or tilted at an awkward angle and glassware slipped off their shelves and shattered on the hard wood floors before everything settled. As quick as it had come, it had gone again and only moments later the three Halliwell sisters ran down the stairs.

"Oh god, not another aftershock!" Phoebe exclaimed, keeping close to her sisters while her eyes flickered nervously around at the walls as if she expected them to come down around her.

"Yeah, well, at least they're getting smaller." Prue pointed out casually. "What was the main one? 4.3?" She asked, looking over her shoulder toward Piper for an answer.

Piper was the first to hit the main floor and immediately veered to straighten their pictures that had toppled over. "The radio said 4.5." She answered with a slight shrug.

Phoebe didn't appear to be paying attention to her sisters' conversation and carefully straightened a picture of their Grams on the wall. "There you go, Grams." Phoebe mumbled to the picture before turning away.

"Earthquakes give me the jeebies." She admitted, shivering slightly at the thought.

"Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies?" Prue quipped, unable to resist the temptation as she picked up a vase of flowers that had miraculously not shattered.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and cast a playful glare in Prue's direction. "Oh, you know. It's the comedy styling of Prue Halliwell." She jibed in return.

"The only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes." Piper added, beginning to make her way toward the kitchen with the others slowly following behind her.

"I don't like them, but I don't go running through the house naked, screaming ''run for your life'' either." Prue argued casting a glance of amusement toward Phoebe.

"Okay, that is such an exaggeration." Phoebe insisted, ''I was wearing slippers.''

''Okay, okay, okay, does anybody smell that?" Prue demanded, obviously only directing it to Piper.

"Yeah, uh, I caught a whiff of it first thing this morning. I think it's coming from the basement." Piper explained.

"Gas leak?" Prue squeaked with wide eyes.

Piper shrugged and turned her gaze to her elder sister's. "I don't know, but I called somebody to check it out. They should be here…" She trailed off as the doorbell rang. "…Now. I'll get it." Piper offered, squeezing around the crowded table to head to the front door.

"We're never gonna pull this off." Prue fretted the moment Piper had left her sight.

"Everything is going to be fine.'' Phoebe reassured her gently.

"Yeah, until the house blows up." Prue returned before taking a moment to steady herself. "Look, this Bucklands VIP specifically requested for the dinner party to be here. Now, Claire may have prodded me into agreeing, but the point is… I did agree… and, and…" Prue trailed off as the thought began to freak her out.

Phoebe listened silently through her rant and nodded sympathetically. "Nothing has changed. Piper's gonna cook a feast, I will serve with grace, and Claire is gonna kiss your ass…" Phoebe paused as Piper cleared her throat

pointedly, announcing the presence of the gas man. "…tronomical talents." She amended. Prue, Phoebe, turned to politely greet the gas man.

"Morning ladies." The gas man greeted and took a moment to survey the area. "Wow, that's the smell, huh?"

Prue took several nervous steps forward. "Yeah, but if it is we can't light the stove. No stove. No dinner." Prue exclaimed, only stopping when Piper came around behind her and linked arms with her.

"Relax. If we have to, I can have it cooked at the restaurant and brought here." Piper offered and Prue nodded enthusiastically, grabbing hold of any assurance sent at her.

"Well, let me check it out and see what's up." The gas man suggested, looking from sister to sister.

"Great thanks. The basement is that away.'' Piper pointed in the corresponding direction and watched as he disappeared down the stairs.

Piper grinned and couldn't resist teasing at Phoebe. "Look, Phoebe, he's going into the basement, alone."

Phoebe glared at Piper. "Don't even start." She snapped.

"Yeah, what if, dare I say it, the Boogeyman gets him." Prue jumped in, temporarily forgetting that she should be worrying about her dinner party.

"Actually, I believe Phoebe pronounced it Woogyman, or was that just the buck teeth?" Piper continued with a glance at Prue as if asking though it was rhetorical.

"Okay, I was five years old you guys." Phoebe pointed out defensively.

Prue nodded in mock understanding. "Oh, so what, you're over it now, and that's why you haven't been down there in what? Fifteen years?"

"You guys were not there…" Phoebe accused, pointing a finger at them. "… It was real. It was…"

"A story." Piper finished with a laugh. "Grams told you she got rid of the Woogyman in the basement so you could sleep better." Piper laughed.

Phoebe didn't really have a counter for that and settled for glaring defiantly at her two sisters. ''What I miss?''

Phoebe let out a little scream and nearly jumped out of her skin. ''Don't do that.'' she hissed at Naruto who held up his hands defensively.

''Sorry,'' he replied with a chuckle. ''Just making sure you were all okay.'' he explained as Prue and Piper snickered.

''What?''

''Hey Naruto, have you heard of the Woogeyman?'' Piper asked in between snickers as Phoebe rolled her eyes and left the room.

Down in the basement the gas man surveyed the basement curiously, his eyes eventually landing on a huge crack in the foundation. The gasman kneeled down beside the deep crack and used the screwdriver to open it up more. A shadow spewed from within and the gas man eyes widened in fear as the shadow wrapped around the terrified gas man. "You have freed me and now you will help take back the house." The shadow announced ominously as he entered the man's body. The gas man suddenly smirked and looked back toward the door that led upstairs.

Back upstairs, Piper flipped through the day's mail, passing most of it to Prue, she looked questioningly down at an envelope that was left. "Who is Chanda Lier?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, that's me. I ordered some CD's." Phoebe explained, taking the package eagerly.

"Is Phoebe's dark side rearing its ugly head?" Prue questioned with a giggle.

Phoebe glanced up, offended. "I do not have a dark side, thank you very much. And just because I protect the innocent does not mean I have to be innocent all the time." She pointed out.

"Ooh, I don't know, still believing in the Woogyman is pretty innocent." Piper countered teasingly. "It's so cute too." She gushed.

"Well, you didn't think it was so cute when we were all sharing a room which kept you up all night." Prue argued, slipping her purse onto her shoulder.

"It was scary and it was real." Phoebe insisted. Despite Naruto's assistance of never being skeptical, even he admitted it could have been in Phoebe's imagination.

Everyone stopped and turned toward the basement as the gas man suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

Piper was the first to speak after it became apparent the gas man was waiting for some acknowledgement. "So what's the verdict?" She asked.

"Bad." The Gas man replied shortly.

Prue paled and laughed nervously. "Bad, as in, destroy my entire dinner party or bad, as in, you can fix it quickly, it'll just cost more than my entire education?" Prue demanded snappily.

"By tonight, there will be no more problems." The gas man answered cryptically. Without another word he turned and disappeared into the basement.

Prue stared after him in confusion and suspicion. "Okay… I'm off." She decided.

Piper smiled and passed Phoebe the remaining mail. "Yeah, I gotta go too. I'm going to the wine store." She announced following Prue out.

"Thanks." Phoebe mumbled, tossing the mail to the side.

''Anyway I have to run,'' Naruto stated as he leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the cheek.

''Where are you going?'' she asked as he paused and turned around.

''Since Tanjella died her niece is inheriting her shop as her only family. She's still quite the novice and she's going to need help so I volunteered to be one of the people to help her. I'll be back in time for the party.'' he called back before he left.

The gas man stared at his shadow on the wall. "Which one do you want?" He asked it.

At the top of the stairs, Phoebe hung around nervously. "Uh, I'll just be up here if you need me." She offered. She rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response and left.

The shadow lifted his hand and pointed at the stairs. "Phoebe…"

At the Bucklands Auction House Prue moved around her office, carefully picking up fallen artifacts, books, pictures, and even her desk lamp and returned them to their proper places. As she stood up from picking up a stack of paperwork, she noticed the tilted picture on the wall. With a slight narrowing of her eyes the picture straightened out partially but she was interrupted by the footsteps that were coming toward her office.

Claire came in, just after Prue had stopped using her telekinesis, and saw her employee observing the picture. "A little down on the left." Claire pointed out helpfully, causing Prue to spin around.

"Thanks." Prue appreciated, biting her lip slightly before closing the distance between her and the picture and manually straightening it. "Uh, so was this your first quake?" She wondered politely as she dropped her stack of papers on her desk.

Claire gave the slightest of nods. "And hopefully my last I prefer my ceilings above me." She remarked from where she stood just in the doorway. Her eyes flickered to the paper in her hand before quickly walking toward Prue.

"Alright, this is the final guest list for tonight. All important clients to me to Bucklands and therefore to you at the top of the list…"

Prue quickly skimmed the paper. "Professor Whittlesey. Didn't she just buy the Caldor?" Prue asked.

"Well, her family did and they can afford to buy much, much more. And for whatever reason, she's fascinated by your house so your job is to keep her happy." Claire replied.

Prue started to say something but stopped as none other than Professor Whittlesey walked in. She knocked on the door to announce her presence. "Excuse me. Claire, I will be bringing a guest if that's alright." Professor Whittlesey explained.

"Of course." Claire allowed before turning back to Prue. "Prue tonight is going to be five plus one." Prue's eyes widened slightly at the short notice but she refrained from arguing despite feeling Piper's outrage shoot through her due to the mysterious telepathic bond.

"So it's your home then?" Professor Whittlesey guessed, looking at Prue with an enthusiastic expression.

Prue smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah." She admitted.

"Oh, oh, oh! Prue Halliwell, Professor Whittlesey." Claire introduced the two.

"Beth." Professor Whittlesey corrected politely as she shook hands with Prue. "I can't tell you how excited I am to be spending an evening in a house with such history."

"I understand you know a lot about the Halliwell history?" Prue prompted the polite conversation with a glance in Claire's direction.

Professor Whittlesey smiled but shrugged slightly. "Well, I'm better versed on the house's structure than its inhabitants." She elaborated.

"The Professor's tenured at Berkley." Claire added for Prue's benefit, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Architectural history." Professor Whittlesey offered before continuing. "As a matter of fact I use your house as an example in one of my lectures."

Prue couldn't suppress the smile at the irony. Their house was practically falling apart on the inside. "Really, well, do you mention the leaky roof and limited hot water?" She quipped.

Professor Whittlesey glanced at Prue before turning to Claire, the only person not well acquainted with the house's history. "Well, the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece, but it had to be rebuilt after the earthquake of 1906 when it was completely destroyed." The professor explained.

"That's right around the time my great grandparents moved in." Prue agreed.

"Meta-physicists believe the land to be what they call a spiritual nexus." Professor Whittlesey continued.

Claire suddenly jumped into the conversation before it could go any farther. "But it's still standing after this morning's rumble." She announced enthusiastically. "So, okay, gotta go, gotta go, see you at seven." Claire started to follow Professor Whittlesey out Prue's office door but stopped just in the door way. "Plus one." Claire reminded with slightly narrowed eyes.

Prue frowned as Claire and Professor Whittlesey left her office.

* * *

Piper was down at the wineshop, having just turned off her phone with an annoyed huff after Prue informed her they were going to have another guest. She reach out to grab the bottle of wine only for her hand to swipe through air where it had been seconds before. She spun around looking for it to find a young, handsome, blonde-haired man reading the label. "Hey, that's…"

The man glanced up at her and smirked. "Calera Jensen '93, last bottle." He replied.

"… Mine." Piper finished with a glare. She hurriedly glanced around her for a different wine that they might be able to trade for. "Why don't you try this? It's got a robust flavor, good nose, great vintage, it's probably better than the Calera." Piper suggested, holding out the bottle of wine for him.

"I'm impressed." The man admitted, his eyes flickering over Piper with interest. "… But why do you want this so bad?" He wondered curiously.

"Because it's got a great body." Piper answered immediately. "Look, I'm making coq au vin and I need that bottle more than you." She insisted.

The man rolled his eyes, also getting fairly irritated. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over, and I was told this was the bottle to get." He argued.

Piper laughed mirthlessly and slammed the other bottle of wine down where she had gotten it. "Told?" She pressed, crossing her arms in aggravation.

"Well, the woman who recommended this grew up on a vineyard and she does know how to choose wine." He explained with grin.

"Well, I grew up in a house with three sisters and I know how to do this." Piper snapped, throwing her hands out and freezing him and the rest of the wine store. For a moment she reached out to take the wine but stopped herself. "Oh, I can't. I can't use my powers for personal gain. But- but it's not really personal gain exactly.'' After thinking about it for a moment Piper realized it would be wrong. "Damn, you can keep the wine." She called over her shoulder even though everyone was still frozen. As she left his sight, the wine store unfroze, everyone's business continuing as if nothing had happened. What the hell was with the sudden emergence of handsome men in her life? Was this life's joke or something? Now that she was taken men suddenly found herself irresistible? With those irritated thoughts Piper decided to get an extra bottle of wine, to unwind later.

At the Manor Phoebe was making her way to the kitchen when her eyes landed on the picture of her Grams. She stopped her progress and regarded the picture curiously as it was once again crooked. Slowly, she reached out and straightened it for the second time that day.

"Help me!" The gas man's voice broke Phoebe from her train of thought as his voice carried easily through the silent house. Phoebe immediately ran to the kitchen, the general direction.

"Where are you?" Phoebe called, her eyes scouring the kitchen.

"Please, help me!" He yelled again.

Phoebe turned toward the door to the basement where the voice seemed to be coming from. She very hesitantly approached it. "Uh, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, I-I fell." The gas man fabricated. "I think I may have sprained something, my ankle. I could really use a hand." He continued.

Phoebe bit her lip and leaned against the door frame. "Right… a hand… I'm okay." She mumbled to herself before raising her voice so that he could hear her. "Um, I'm coming!" Keeping one hand on the wall for support she stepped down the first step, only to be pulled into a premonition as her hand brushed against a picture of her sisters, her, and their Grams.

 _Their grandmother was in the basement, holding her hand out against a laughing shadow. Her back was too little Phoebe._

 _"Grams?" Little Phoebe called._

 _Grams turned around half-way to see her granddaughter. "Phoebe, go back to bed, honey. Go on." She pressed her voice soothing._

Phoebe jerked out of the premonition and she stumbled back up the step fearfully. "The Woogyman…" She whispered in realization. She now regarded the doorway to the basement with renewed terror. "Uh, you know, I think I'm just gonna call somebody for some help." Phoebe told the gas man. There was no way she was going down there.

"No, please. I need your help." The gas man replied, stopping Phoebe from turning away.

"Okay…" Phoebe mumbled, taking several deep breaths before she forced herself down the steps, one hand tight on the rail for support. She finally stepped down the last step and looked around for the injured gas man. "Hello? Where are you?" She asked, trying to see through the dark for him. Phoebe spun around as he stepped behind her and blocked her way to the stairs. She backed up, almost tripping in her haste to get away. "I thought you said you were…" Phoebe began but trailed off as she heard her name in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

The shadow had swirled around behind her. "Phoebe…"

Phoebe desperately looked for a way out as her nightmare came alive. "No." She denied with wide brown eyes.

 **"Your nightmares are true, I exist.** " The shadow, named by Phoebe as the Woogyman, continued.

"I'm a good witch. You can't take me." Phoebe answered defiantly.

 **"You'll fight me at first, but in the end, you will do everything I ask."** The Woogyman replied as he possessed the younger of the middle Halliwell sisters.

In response, Phoebe immediately calmed and smirked as she heard the front door open.

* * *

At Tanjella's shop. Naruto was sitting in the backroom with Tanjella's niece, she had just transfer from community college to a four-year college. She had her aunt's hair but she small cheek bones and was remarkably tall. ''And this Amulet: Arrow head grants the bearer additional protection from envy, jealousy, and harm.'' he explained as the blue swaovski crystal centered in the center of the arrow head spark brightly as he held it from the silvertone chain.

''And what's that?'' the young woman asked.

''That's...'' Help me. Please. Naruto trailed off as the voice echoed through his head. ''I'm sorry...I'll explain more later. I have to go.'' he said as he bid the young witch goodbye.

Back at the manor Piper kicked the front door open, her arms laden with the grocery bags that made it increasingly difficult to get the door open. "Don't worry. I can handle it all myself. It's me, the culinary pachyderm." She snapped to the empty room. Piper stepped across the threshold and jumped as she was shocked by the front door. "Ow!" She screeched, staring uncertainly at the door. "Uh, Phoebe, maybe we should call someone to check the electricity too." She suggested loudly, assuming her sister was in hearing range. Piper threw her purse on the table next to the door, careful not to drop the groceries. Her eyes narrowed in surprise as Kit meowed loudly and ran out the door as if in fright. "Kit? Hey!" She called after the cat, though obviously didn't get a response in return. "Pheebs?" Piper tried to get a response from her younger sister. With a loud sigh of frustration, Piper stumbled into the kitchen and dropped the heavy bags on the counter. "Oh God!" She screamed when she turned around to find the gas man standing creepily behind her. "You scared me." Piper admitted her hand flying to her heart while she laughed softly at her fright. "Is everything okay with the house?" She wondered.

"It will be." The gas man answered, taking a step closer to Piper.

Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously and took a step away from him. "Good. Could I get E.T.A? Because I'm gonna have one very stressed out sister…" Piper trailed off as he took another step toward her so that he was uncomfortably close."Have you seen my sister?" Piper threatened, as she stepped back into the counter.

The gas man suddenly reached out and grabbed Piper's arm, causing her to yelp in surprise. He pushed her against the table and pulled her arm behind her back so she couldn't freeze him.

"Prue! Phoebe! Phoebe! Naruto! Phoebe!" Piper screamed for someone's help. She could see the gas man reaching over her, trying to grab the carving fork just out of his reach.

Phoebe came running in and stopped short at the scene in front of her. She started forward when a bat conjured in her hand. With hardly a thought at it, Phoebe swung at the gas man, hitting him hard enough that he fell to the ground unconscious and effectively released Piper.

"Phoebe… he just…" Piper stuttered, jumping away from the unconscious man.

Phoebe quickly reached out to steady the surprised Piper. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I thought he was going to kill me. I didn't even have a chance to freeze him… where'd you get the bat?" Piper asked, tilting her head in confusion as it finally registered that Phoebe had hit the man with a bat.

Phoebe glanced down at it equally confused now that the adrenaline had worn off. "Uh, I don't know. It just sort of appeared." She admitted hesitantly.

Piper narrowed her eyes even more. "What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it or you thought 'bat' and there it was?"

"Yeah, door number two. I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me in the…" Phoebe trailed off with a shudder.

Piper appeared irritated at the lack of explanation. "What? Phoebe, spill, how'd you make the bat materialize?" She demanded.

Phoebe ignored Piper and glanced in the direction of the gas man who was lying on the floor.

"Safety first witchcraft later we gotta call 911." Phoebe decided.

Naruto shushined into the manor. ''What happened? Is everything okay?'' he asked. Suddenly Piper was in his arms.

''That man attacked me and if Phoebe haven't been here...'' she trailed off as Naruto softly stroked the back of her head.

''Its okay.'' he said as he looked up at Phoebe. Something was wrong; he could see it in her eyes. Whatever it was he was going to find out.

"This doesn't track." Andy commented to his partner. Both of them had been called to the scene regarding the gas man's attack on Piper and Andy was looking over the gas man's record.

"What's that?" Darryl asked half-heartedly.

Andy slowly followed Darryl as he continued to flip through the information. "I just got the background on the gas man. He doesn't have a record. Not even a parking ticket." Andy explained. "A family man, church volunteer, Little League coach." He read off.

"When good coaches go bad, next week on Fox." Darryl joked.

Prue parked her car along the side of the road as their driveway was still blocked by the police and ambulances. She quickly noticed Andy and Darryl and ran toward them. "What happened?" She wondered as soon as she was in hearing range of the two officers.

Andy stepped around Darryl and stopped just in front of Prue. "The gas man that was checking your house got a little rough with Piper." He explained.

Prue didn't wait for an answer as she ran into the house to check on her sister.

She pulled the door open and rushed to the conservatory, "Are you okay, Piper?"

Piper nodded and smiled reassuringly at her sisters. "Yeah, I'm fine, forget it." She assured them, from where she was leaning comfortably against the couch with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder whow as holding her protectively.

Prue frowned, unconvinced. "Are you sure? Did he hurt you?" She questioned hastily.

"No, Phoebe stopped him." Piper insisted before turning to the last Halliwell sister. "Go on, show them." She ordered, causing Prue and Naruto to exchange a glance in confusion.

Prue spoke up. "You conjured something?" Prue exclaimed, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Conjuring? That's not a conjunction or even a branch point of your power.'' Naruto noted.

''I only did it once,'' Phoebe duly replied.

"And it saved my life. I would think that you'd be thrilled. You've always wanted an active power." Piper continued, exasperated with this conversation and Phoebe's uncharacteristic coldness.

"Whatever." Phoebe replied, drawing the word out.

''This new power is anything but a natural progression.'' The eldest Halliwell sister observed. "I smell Book of Shadows. Did you do something?"

Phoebe's eyes flashed indignantly and jumped to her feet. "I just saved Piper's ass. Where were you?" She demanded the accusation clear in her voice.

"Phoebe…" Piper warned.

Phoebe spun on the next oldest sister. "Prue's just pissy because this time she didn't get to play Wonder Woman." Her gaze returned to Prue. "I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego."

Prue just shrugged in reply. "Tonight's gonna be fun." She remarked sarcastically.

"She'll be fine. Everything will be fine." Piper assured them quickly.

''No,'' Naruto spoke up as he shook his head. ''Something is definitely wrong. When I looked into those eyes I didn't see Phoebe, at least not our Phoebe. I think it might be demon related.''

''No...but how? When?'' Prue asked.

''I don't know but I want to observe her behavior without alerting her so we have to go about our lives as nothing is wrong.''

''You must be kidding,'' Prue challenged. "You can expect me to worry about some party when my sister's mind is possibly being twisted.''

''I'm just asking you, and Piper to be inconspicuous. We don't want to alert the presence that we have an idea on what's going on. Don't worry, if there is something up we'd be better equipped getting information first then charging head first.'' he gently assured her.

Phoebe invariably made her way through the house back to the basement where she turned to her shadow on the wall. "Thanks for my new power." She appreciated, pointedly conjuring a nail file.

 **"You must not fail me again. You must use your power against your sisters**." The Shadow reminded her in his creepily airy voice.

Phoebe suddenly appeared uncertain and started to back away. "Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt them." Phoebe pleaded, managing to overpower the creature's hold for a mere moment.

The Shadow laughed in response. **"Phoebe, you are not strong enough to fight me."**

Hours later, Phoebe was still seated in the basement, filing her nails though she was now dressed in her chosen party dress.

" **It is almost time, Phoebe. Use your powers."** The Shadow ordered her.

Phoebe showed no acknowledgement that he'd spoken to her and instead conjured matching red nail polish to replace the bright blue that had been on her nails. She smirked and slowly stood from her chair. Tonight would be the night the Power of 3 would be shattered.


	39. The Shadow Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Author's Note

000

People have been prompting me to start showing more of the allies and overall plot. You all have gotten your wishes.

0

Story Start

0

Piper reached out to turn the blender on but jerked her hand back as it shocked her. "Fu…" She bit her lip to stop herself from cursing. "Flour…" She amended, tightly shutting her eyes until the pain faded. How the hell did Naruto expect her con concentrate with some mystery demon running around, her baby sister possessed, and her own kitchen attacking her when trying to make an important dinner?

"There is lava water spewing from the shower heads. Did you turn up the water heater again?" Prue asked hastily just a moment later as she came in the kitchen.

Piper turned slightly to see her eldest sister wrapped in a bathrobe and ready to take a shower. "No… no." Piper answered in confusion.

Piper reached out to turn the food processor on and was again shocked, resulting in another jump backwards. "Ow!" She screeched, turning narrowed eyes to her oldest. "I can't do this Prue. Try cooking a feast when your own kitchen is attacking you!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay, just relax. We just have to make it through the dinner. I know its tough, but we have to find a way to balance our magical and personal lives we still have an hour before…" Prue trailed off as the doorbell rang. Prue's eyes widened and she glanced back at the door in disbelief. Piper glanced down at her watch in confusion.

"7 o'clock?" Piper read. "How can that be… the clock on the microwave…" She stuttered, pointing toward it. As they watched the microwave time that said six began to blink before turning off completely.

Prue frowned even more. "Something weird is going on." She observed nervously.

"Is anyone gonna answer that?" Phoebe questioned harshly.

Piper looked up in surprise, her eyes flickering from Phoebe to the door of the basement. "Phoebe? Weren't you afraid of the basement this morning?" She wondered curiously. The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, what about the Woogyman?" Prue agreed.

Phoebe shrugged as she sauntered toward them. "It's just a story, remember?" Then she turned her attention specifically to Prue. "You should probably finish getting ready." She remarked, heading past them to answer the front door. Leaving her sisters in the kitchen, she opened the door to find the dinner guests on the threshold including Claire and Professor Whittlesey.

"Welcome to Halliwell Manor. My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director this evening." Phoebe slowly stepped away to let them. Prue slipped back up the stairs to quickly get ready.

"Everything is fine. This is fine." Piper muttered to herself, desperately trying to believe it. She started to pour a cup of flour but ended up getting it everywhere, including all over herself. "This is utter disaster!" She hissed, dramatically throwing everything down on the table. "I am a good person. What did I do to deserve this?" Piper exclaimed, dropping her head into her arms.

''Hey,'' Naruto said soothingly as she grasped her arms. His face buried into the back of her long, beautiful hair. ''After today you'll get six days of peace.'' he said as he softly massaged her arms.

''I think we're going to run that little joke in the ground.'' she murmured.

''Well, you'll be happy to know that I have a back-up plan. Catering serve ala my chefs.'' he said as Piper turned around and softly pecked Naruto on the lips.

''You sir, are a lifesaver. What time do they get here?''

''Bout twenty to twenty-five minutes.'' he said. Unbeknownst to the, the guy from the wine store that had stolen her wine came into the kitchen.

"Prue told me to give this to the chef." He explained, holding the previously mentioned bottle of wine. ''Excuse me, I appear to be erupting something.''

Piper's head snapped up and she glared at him dangerously as she recognized him. "You!" She accused.

"Well, most people call me Josh." He returned with a roll of his eyes. He slowly looked over her and at the disastrous kitchen. "Uh, wow, um, I work for Professor Whittlesey."

"You're the plus one." Piper realized coldly.

"And I stole your wine." Josh agreed, handing the wine to her somewhat apologetically.

Piper moved from Naruto and roughly took the bottle from Josh him. "Calera Jensen, what a surprise." She replied sarcastically.

"Last bottle." He chuckled nervously. "Uh, you have flour on your… right… uh…" Josh pointed, trying to be helpful but failing.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' the blond introduced himself before ripping a sheet of paper towel from the paper towel wrack and wiped off the flower.

''I'll just go now.'' he awkwardly replied, deciding it better to just to leave. He slipped out just as Phoebe slipped in.

"Are you planning on feeding the people in the living room?" Phoebe wondered.

Piper suddenly glanced around the kitchen. "Of course, uh, I've got… What've I got?" She asked herself, spinning in circles and realizing she really hadn't managed to fix anything yet. She didn't even have a salad to go with whatever Naruto's friends were bringing it.

Phoebe's eyes flickered to land on a large roasting pan. "What's in there?"

"Duck medallions." Piper answered, running forward when Phoebe started for it. "No, no, that's supposed to be part of dinner." Phoebe stared at her incredulously. "Okay, now I guess it's an appetizer." Piper conceded.

''Why don't we go and mingle,'' Naruto said, leading Phoebe to of the kitchen.

"The Manor's been beautifully restored…" Professor Whittlesey was saying when Prue finally made it to the party. "…Really quite magnificent." She finished.

Claire nodded in agreement and smiled politely at Prue. "Prue, there you are."

Prue smiled and waved back as Phoebe, followed by Naruto who was carrying the duck medallions came in from the kitchen. Naruto introduced himself to the guests, making small chat.

"Anyone hungry?" Phoebe asked rhetorically.

"Well, what do we have here?" Claire wondered curiously as the food was obscured by the top of the pan.

"Duck medallions." Phoebe answered just as Naruto pulled the top off. Instead of food a real and alive duck was under it. "Sans medallions."

'Conjuring.' Naruto thought as he looked up to see Prue's eyes widened dramatically. Everyone gasped at the sight of the quacking duck until Prue forced a laugh to cover the surprise. "That's my sister, the magician. Usually it's a dove or a rabbit." Prue joked, exchanging a nervous glance with Naruto, who also followed Prue's lead and laughed. Professor Whittlesey found it particularly amusing.

Prue and Naruto both glared inconspicuously at Phoebe as she returned to the kitchen. ''Of course we start off with a salad.'' the blond remarked. Zipping into the kitchen and returning with the healthy snack. So far the nature of this possession, this spirit seemed more evil then intelligent because a more cunning foe wouldn't have had Phoebe act so out of character so predicting and staying one step ahead was way too easy.

"There's no other house in the city quite like yours." Professor Whittlesey commented as she and Prue walked through the house, allowing the professor to get a good look around.

Prue tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Because of its architecture?" She asked, glancing around her and trying to see what was so special about it.

Professor Whittlesey shook her head slightly. "Because of its location." Professor Whittlesey corrected politely.

"Right, you mentioned that, something about some sort of spiritual…" Prue trailed off uncertainly.

"Nexus." Professor Whittlesey finished her thought. "It's mythology really, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance from the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power." She elaborated.

Prue bit her lip as the lights began to flicker on and off. "Power failure…" She quipped, effectively earning a laugh from Professor Whittlesey. She decided it might be best to apologize before something particularly bad happened. "Um, I don't know what is going on, but I apologize for any inconvenience."

''The food will be served shortly.'' a blue haired woman that Prue didn't recognized enter the room with a bow.

''A maid. I didn't think you were the type of person to use hired help.''

''Well, you learn something new everyday.'' Prue awkwardly replied with a chuckle.

''My name is Botan.'If you need anything just give a shout. Miss Halliwell, your sister needs you in the kitchen.'' Botan prompted.

"You came to see the house?'' Phoebe prompted, slipping by Prue and taking a glance to make sure Prue was out of earshot. ''Would you like the grand tour?" Professor Whittlesey smiled and nodded enthusiastically at the offer.

Prue stopped just inside the door of the kitchen as she found Piper and people she didn't recognize put together a dinner. ''Hello,'' a young dark haired woman softly greeted Prue. ''My name is Shinobu. ''I hope the food I prepared was adequate.''

''I am Haruna Sairenji..'' the other dark haired woman replied. ''Whatever you need help with I'll be glad to help. Just leave the cleaning to me.'' she said, as she looked around the kitchen and grimaced. Despite her rather shy and relaxed demeanor belying someone fit to be a housewife Haruna was surprisingly adept and knowledgeable in electronics and handiwork. ''I heard from miss Piper that you had an Earthquake recently and I should be able to do something with the wiring. ''

''Thank you...'' Prue could only reply, still trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. ''Piper?''

''Don't ask, just fix food and questions later.'' Piper listed off.

Behind them, Claire came up from the living room. "Uh, Prue." Claire called for her employee's attention. "Ahh!" She screamed as the duck waddled in, quacking loudly. Prue's eyes widened but she forced another smile. She was getting really tired of all these forced smiles. Claire rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Prue. "May I speak to you for a second?"

Prue nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'll be out in one second, Claire." She promised in her most innocent voice.

The two women picked up the tray of food, putting on their best smiles as they followed the sisters and Clare out of the room.

Just as the women sisters left, Phoebe and Professor Whittlesey entered the kitchen. "Really, I don't need to see the basement." Professor Whittlesey assured Phoebe.

Phoebe just smiled in response. "Are you kidding? It's the best part of the house." She countered, allowing Professor Whittlesey to go on ahead of her. ''Was there something odd about that Professor?'' Piper asked as the little party was finally broken up.

"Location." Prue realized after contemplating the words the woman said earlier. She spun around to face Piper and Naruto. "Whatever has Phoebe also has the house as well. I remembered something about a Nexus being mentioned.''

''The Spiritual Nexus.'' Naruto stated. ''I remembered something like that being mentioned once. Its a point of incredible energy." He continued.

"Equidistant from the five spiritual elements." Prue followed carefully.

Naruto nodded quickly. "That's right. It can be swayed to by either alignment, good or evil so to speak. We need a map, a ruler, and some yarn.''

Piper laid out the map and Prue passed her the string. "Okey dokey, equidistant…" Piper mumbled while Prue pointed to a place on the map.

"There's the Manor." She offered helpfully. Piper nodded and placed a red pin on the spot where the Manor was indeed located.

"Uh, the bay, water." Prue decided and stuck another pin into the map before pulling out a sharpie and marking the string at the distance to the sea.

Piper moved the string in a circle, searching for other landmarks. "Natural hot springs?" She suggested.

"That could be fire." Prue gave the slightest of nods and placed a pin in the spot.

Prue appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Wood… How about that park mom used to take us to? Kenwood?"

Piper swung the string around until she found the national park. "Named after the type of tree that grew there when it was still a forest." She agreed.

"Okay, three out of five. Earth…" Prue continued edging out the line.

Piper stopped the string on the twin peaks. "Twin peaks. Highest point in the city."

"That leaves metal." Prue pointed out as she placed yet another pin into the map.

"Tiffany's." Piper quipped immediately, earning a playful glare from Prue.

"Cute." Prue allowed. "Natural metal." She clarified, stepping back a moment to think. "Okay, fourth grade field trip, we panned for gold. Where was that?" Prue asked.

Piper stopped on the correct location and Prue placed the final pin in that spot.

''A double nexus.'' Naruto pointed out. ''The manor is not only built in the middle of a Pentagram, its perfect for harnessing the powers of the spiritual nexus and Wiccan powers. I guess it makes sense why demons and such are so intent on fighting you on your home turf. The Charmed Ones are already an incredible power, but if you were able to harness to power of the Nexus, not only would you be more formidable as you are now, but you'll no doubt tip the scales in the favor of good in a massive way. ''

"And when evil gets the house it'll spread.'' Piper softly stated.

"We'd have to check the Book of Shadows, but I'd bet there was a reason our family built the house there. To reclaim the spot for good." She explained.

"And now I'm thinkin' evil wants it back." Piper commented.

"Yeah, and it's taking Phoebe with it." Prue agreed.

''Prue you go check the book while Piper and I will handle Phoebe.''

''Handle?'' she questioned.

''It's obvious now; this Boogeyman that Phoebe has been terrified is real. The shadow is a manifestation or darkness that prays on fear and trapped between dimensions. It is a formless being that can only inhabitant vessels, a shadow. If this Shadow wants control its either going to have to possess all three of you or use Phoebe to kill you two. That means as long as Phoebe is possessed Piper should be able to freeze her and we shouldn't have to worry about hurting her.'' suddenly Naruto was blasted across the room with a burst of lightning.

''Naruto!'' Phoebe materialized a sword was conjured into her hand. "Any fantasies about how you want to die?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

''Phoebe! This isn't you! Fight it!'' Piper said as her sister levitated the sword and hurled it at her. Piper's eyes widened and she twisted out of the way, the sword slashed through the shoulder fabric of the shirt. Piper threw up her hands and sure enough she was frozen. Moments later Prue came down, unable to find anything in the Book of Shadows.

''So what do we do? How do we destroy this thing?''

''Well do you girls have any clue on how to stop this thing? Your Gramms defeated it once right?'' Naruto asked.

"Phoebe swore she saw something down there and that's when Grams started telling us the story…" Piper started but trailed off as Prue finished her thought.

"… Of how to destroy it." Prue mumbled.

"We've been looking in the wrong place. How to vanquish the demon isn't in the Book of Shadows, it's in Grams' story." Prue realized, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Sounds like something Grams would do." Piper offered with a slight shrug.

"Alright, the Woogyman is a real demon, so Phoebe was right." Prue admitted. ''Do you remember the spell?''

Piper bit her lip and glanced away. "Uh, something about a Woogyman and Grams fought it…" She mumbled.

"That's it? That's all that you remember?" Prue questioned in disbelief.

"Well, don't you remember anything?" Piper snapped, spinning on her older sister with flashing eyes.

Prue shook her head slowly. "I-I-I remember that it was sort of like a rhyme. It sounded like a children's song."

Prue and Piper turned their gaze to Naruto. ''Hey I have at least two different sets of Amnesia from past events. Don't ask me.''

"Well, we better figure something out fast.''

''Maybe Phoebe knows.'' Naruto wondered.

''But she's possessed.'' Piper noted.

''But she has to be fighting it,'' Prue brought up. ''Why would she use Lightning on Naruto who she knows has a powerful healing factor and not you or me?'' she asked, thinking back to what the others told her. ''Why use something like the sword as a projectile considering your training?''

''We have to appeal to her, help her fight back.'' Naruto said as he asked Shinobu, Botan, and Haruna to track down the Professor who he was sure possessed and detain her. ''I can place seals on her limbs and prevent from moving. That way you can unfreeze her Piper.'' he said as he bit his thumb and began using his blood for the seals. When the seals were done the possessed Phoebe was unfroze.

''Phoebe, can you hear me? Its Prue.''

''This isn't you.'' Piper added.

"Look, whoever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you; otherwise we would be dead by now." Prue continued.

"Really?" Phoebe replied with a look of false interest and thought.

"Phoebe, you're stronger than him." Prue stated.

Phoebe shook her head slowly. "No, I wasn't. That's why he chose me." Her voice shifted, deeper and darker. "And now I'm stronger than you." a burst of power radiated from her as Naruto seals were instantly undone. Conjuring another blade she attempted to slash at Prue only to be tackled by Naruto.

''There has to be something we can do.'' Piper noted as wisps of black smoke erupted from Phoebe and sent Naruto flying.

"Alright, the answer must be in Grams' Woogyman story." Prue decided, repeating the same thing she had been saying for at least ten minutes in the hope that she would remember something.

Piper rolled her eyes at the now familiar line. "Which neither of us remembers." She muttered, crossing her arms irritably.

''We have to believe in our sister. We have to believe our bond is stronger and we have to trigger those feelings.''

''Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you're going to suggest?'' moments later. ''I'm not liking this suggestion Prue.'' Piper snapped, sending her sister a pointed glance as she led her towards the basement.

"Well, what else can we do?" Prue argued, still taking small steps toward the hallway.

Piper was staring at Prue in disbelief. "We could not go into the basement. I'd vote for that." Piper offered.

Prue continued to appear convinced that going to the basement was the only way to fix the situation. "Grams must have thought that this evil might come back so that's why she told us the story." Prue pointed out.

"Well, how do we remember the words? I never even believed in the Woogyman." Piper reminded them again.

"No, but Phoebe did. She knows the story by heart." Prue explained.

"Something tells me she's not in the mood to share." Piper countered.

We know that the source of his power is in the basement. So, if we can weaken him, maybe we can weaken his hold on Phoebe. At least long enough for her to tell us the spell."

"What?" Piper exclaimed. "We can't… We don't know what it is or how to fight it." Piper argued.

The sound of crashing carried over from the living room. ''The more time we waste the stronger the hold the creature has.''

With Prue leading, the sisters carefully entered the kitchen, looking for any sign of Phoebe or any clues as to what they were up against.

Prue nodded in agreement. "Okay, so we're gonna need a…"

"Light." Piper interrupted, a little distantly reaching to the drawer where the flashlights were kept. "No… the light. Grams' story, remember? She said something about using it to guide you through the shadows… or was it to the shadows?" Prue elaborated.

"That doesn't make sense. Using a light to find a shadow? Shadows retreat from the light. And they thrive in the darkness. Kind of like this…" She realized, her gaze flickering around the dark house.

"Maybe that's what we're fighting. A shadow." She suggested.

"Oh, wait! I see something!" Piper hissed, taking Prue's hand and pointing the flashlight in the general direction of the moving shadow. "Okay, Piper, freeze it." Prue ordered.

Piper obediently threw her hands out only to have nothing happen. "It's not working, uh, can't you…"

Prue followed her thought and squinted at the shadow. Again nothing happened. "No, my powers aren't working either." Prue decided, grabbing Piper's hand.

Up above in the Solarium. ''Phoebe! You have to fight it!'' Naruto fought against the young woman who was trying to drive a dagger into his chest.

''Once I'm through with you my dear sisters are next.'' she threatened.

''Phoebe. Remember your sisters. Remember the Power of Three. Remember your family.'' he said as she faltered slightly.

'Family...'' the words softly escaped her lips.

''I won't let him take you from me, from us. You have to fight it. '' He said as Phoebe stumbled back and let out a horrific shriek. ''No!'' darkness erupted from her hands as it began to choke and overtake Naruto. He could feel the presence of his other tried to take over.

''Phoebe! Phoebe Halliwell! Open your eyes!'' he shouted as he fought for control.

''Phoebe!''

''Phoebe help us!''

Her sisters' eyes caused her to pause as something shattered.

Flash of memories of when Phoebe got here first course through her mind memories of flaking out on the cab fare and using her gift to be a psychic. Another memory coursed through her mind of how she was now, looking for a job instead of a quick fix. She had changed and grown as a person since then. Memories of her life began flashing through her eyes.

(Still Alive Instrumental. Mirror's Edge OST)

''Phoebe, welcome home.'' Piper ran over and hugged the girl. Phoebe's hair was done in a bob style and, unlike the other women's more conservative clothing; the younger woman's was more reminiscent of current teenage style. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?''

''I'm speechless.'' Prue replied, offering a fake smile and obviously still annoyed. A car horn beeped in the background, drawing Phoebe's attention.

''Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab.'' Phoebe muttered as she began digging through her purse.

''I'll get it" Piper offered, grabbing Prue's purse from the end table and heading out the door.

"Piper! That's my purse!" Prue called after her but didn't get a response. The door shut as Piper ran outside, leaving another tense silence in its wake.

"Thanks… I'll pay you back!" Phoebe offered.

''It's okay save your pennies.'' Prue gave an unconvinced nod and looked down at her one suitcase. ''Is that all that you brought? '' she asked. Phoebe looked down at it as well.

"That's all that I own. That and a bike." she answered. Again silence reigned. "Look, I know that you don't want me here…" Phoebe began but was interrupted by Prue.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue stepped closer as she spoke to accentuate her point.

An annoyed looked flashed across Phoebe's face. "Is that why you think I came back?"

''The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here because this house has been in our family for generations.''

''No history lesson needed I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you? '' Phoebe asked.

''No, I'm still furious with you.'' The older woman retorted, sounding all but furious as the younger woman sighed and calmly exclaimed.

''I never touched Roger.'' she reacted, going on the offensive. ''And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you… '' she said as Piper came back into the house.

''Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?'' Piper said, trying to resolve the argument.

''I'm not hungry. '' Prue said as she walked off.

''I ate on the bus.'' Phoebe also replied as she too walked off.

''We'll try the group hug later. '' Piper said to herself in a sigh.

''Fancy meeting you here Miss Halliwell.'' A familiar cool voiced said causing the Witch to turned back toward her table to see Naruto standing there.

''Naruto!'' Phoebe exclaimed in surprise as the blond took a seat. ''Uum...what are you doing here?'' She nervously asked, fidgeting a bit.

''A friend of mine knows the guy who owns this place. I'm here looking for prospects for him...but enough about that. I didn't expect to see you here...'' He looks at the poster. ''The amazing Phoebe huh?''

Phoebe rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Well I um...you see.''

''I have an old friend who's plenty Clairvoyant. It's really an amazing gift. The power of Foresight, Retro-cognition, Psychometry, etc, etc, is a powerful and over looked gift.''

''You seem to know a lot on the subject. What can you tell me?'' Phoebe asked, a curious look on her face. Well in order to receive premonitions initially you have to have contact with an object or person that will later be involved with said visions. Eventually when you grow more powerful you can remain lucid and don't have to touch objects. Also one can send visions to another person as long as their Clairvoyant as well.''

''How would you grow about controlling them?'' she decided, curious about what else she could expect about her power.

''It's really about practice if you can call of them if you concentrate with a particular object or person. Though, it's more than just having visions of a nearby future. One can see into the past and future if they grow powerful enough. Like for instance if you were to take my hand and concentrate you should have a vision.''

''I don't know...I mean I'm more of a novice...psychic you know, a novice psychic.''

''Well it's just for fun right? Here...'' Naruto pulled a crisp hundred from his wallet.

''I...I can't take this.'' she said, startled by Naruto's generous offer.

''Phoebe relax...not to be a snob, but that's chump change compared to the money I make daily. '' He held out his hand. ''You trust me right.''

''Okay...but I...'' Phoebe's eyes seemed to glaze as she had a vision.

She saw herself, Prue and Piper were sitting on the bed in a room they didn't recognize. Naruto then walked in and sat in a chair opposite of them.

''Are you sure you three are ready?''

The three sisters shared a glance before nodding.

''The result will leave you three bound to me; more so then you are now. But very well, I won't question the decision anymore. From this day on I welcome you three to the...''

''...oebe...Phoebe you okay?'' Naruto asked, shaking her.

''Huh?'' In a bit of haze Phoebe slowly came back. ''Yeah...'' What was that?

''So? What did you see?''

Phoebe said the first thing that came to her mind. ''Costume...a costume party.'' The images of the vision still fresh in her mind. Bound? This day forth?

''Huh...that's odd... I suppose I should go and get my costume then. Anyway it was nice chatting with you. I have to go...''

''Wait! How am I supposed to contact you? If I have any other questions...you know about Premonitions?''

''Huh! Let's see!" Naruto went about patting his pants and shirt pocket. ''Ah! Here we go!'' He took a card out of shirt with his home address, email and cell phone number.

''I recently had my numbers changed, with me just moving here and all and I'm still trying to remember that there changed. Hey maybe you can give me a tour around the city sometime, show me all the hot spots.''

''Sounds fun...''

''In that case, I'll see you later,'' Naruto said, flashing a smile and waving.

''Yeah...later.'' A small smile formed on Phoebe's face.

''Hey I'm home, so how was whoaaa!'' Phoebe had to do a double-take at what she was seeing. ''So...what's going on here?'' From her point of view it looked like Prue was trying to take off Naruto's pants.

''Hey Phoebe!'' Naruto greeted, seemingly unfazed by what was going on. ''Nothing much, Prue was trying to help me get my pants off.'' And Naruto's comments really weren't helping the matter either. He really could be a bastard sometimes when it came to doing a joke.

''No! It's not what it looks like! I got some of my juice on Naruto so I was helping him out of his clothes.'' she paused, upon realizing how that sounded. ''I mean...well you know what I'm trying to say. I was trying to be nice.''

''Wow Sis, if that's nice I wonder what you do for a guy when you really like him.''

''PHOEBE!''

''Well there is this guy,'' Piper began shyly. ''I mean he probably doesn't even really notice me.'' Only because he could be... She shook away the thoughts. ''But knowing my luck he might end up being a demon or something.''

''Well at the very least you're going to have the hold down the fort for the weekend kay sis,'' Phoebe said wrapping an arm around Piper's neck.

''Hold down the fort?'' Piper responded in confusion.

''Well yeah, I mean if Naruto is free this weekend I can give him that tour I promised.'' the youngest responded pulling out her cellphone.

''Hold on what's this? Since when were you interested in Naruto?'' Despite the fact on how helpful their fellow magic user was, Prue still had her suspicions that he was another potential Jeremy waiting to happen.

''Oh come on now Prue I know you're angry with Andy now but you'll probably forgive him. Henceforth I get the cute blond. You can't have both of them you know.''

''For the last time! There is nothing going on between mean and Naruto!'' Prue responded with a huff.

''Then why are you blushing?''

Naruto and the three sisters walk across the lawn and watch as Elliot and Allison kiss. "I wonder if we will ever have that?'' Piper wondered a bit doubtful.

''Of course we will. Why shouldn't we?'' Prue responded in response to her sister's doubt.

''That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with, "honey, I think I froze the kids." she declared semi-dramatically.

''No, I've just accidentally moved them to another zip code.'' Prue added thinking of her own possible magical mishap.

''But I will "see" them, find them, and bring them back safely, if I can ever learn to control my powers.'' Phoebe put in as well.

''If any of us can.''

''Oh for heaven's sake of course you three will. Why are you being so doubtful?'' he said cutting the tension. ''You three are all beautiful, driven, intelligent women with your own charm. Just give it a little time.''

''Naruto's right, just think of the obstacles that Allison and Elliot have overcome. If they can do it, so can we.''

''I guess true love does conquer all.''

''Especially if you have separate bathrooms.'' Phoebe couldn't help but add.

'She was on the couch in the living room. She could hardly see and she had trouble breathing as her sisters, Naruto, Leo, and some woman she didn't recognized were crowded around her.'

''Phoebe...I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry!'' A grief stricken and teary Prue said over and over again. As a greenish and white glow were coming from Naruto and Leo's hand respectively to no affect.

''It's not working! Fuck...we need a doctor. Hold on Phoebe! Just hold on!'' Naruto shouted as he stood up and disappeared in a flash.

''Well at least one thing is sure. We have six more days of rest before the next demon or warlock attack of the week.'' Naruto commented as he stretched his arms, his leg accidentally bumping into Phoebe's shoulder triggering a vision.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Coven." Naruto said from his position on the sofa; in the visions he had his left arm around Piper's waist; his right arm around Prue's shoulders; and sitting between his legs, at his feet, Phoebe, was looking towards a woman with brown hair whose head was resting on Naruto's thigh.

''If you want to join you'll have to prove your worth. We can't afford to have dead weight dragging us down.'' Prue spoke as the young woman nodded. ''Whether you are a fighter.''

''A guardian...'' Piper added.

''A thinker...''Phoebe had herself saying.

''Or even a healer.'' the mysterious woman added.

''Either way you live for us and we live for you.'' Naruto finished as the vision came to an end.

Prue sat the urn back down on her desk, looking thoughtful. "Oh, well, I would have to determine the urn's origins, its previous owners…"

"Oh, can't you just skip a step or two?" Phoebe interrupted in a pleading tone.

''Your sister could lose her job,'' Naruto spoke up. ''After the whole Rex and Hannah debacle this auction house has already taken a hit in its reputation.''

''He's right...I really can't risk losing my job considering our...situation so I'm going to have to check on the object.'' Prue continued sounding at least a little apologetic.

Phoebe turned large, pleading brown eyes on her eldest sister. "Come on, come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do...?" Phoebe looked away thoughtfully before jumping back around with an idea. "...I will cook you dinner!" She offered enthusiastically.

Prue laughed, giving into her little sister's pleading. "Oh, don't threaten me. Fine, I'll see what I can do." She promised.

''So you want to do what now?'' Prue asked as she waited for Phoebe to clarify her statement again.

''I want to see if I can get a premonition off you.''

''A premonition for what?'' Prue asked, a little suspicious about Phoebe's motivation for this. Was Phoebe trying to figure out Prue's schedule so she could raid her elder sister's closet for an outfit and be able to return it so she would be none the wiser? Maybe she was being a little too suspicious.

''I'm curious...about the future you know. I just want to see if you and Naruto and Piper will have a happy relationship.'' she then hastily added. ''Not that I don't believe you will what I'm saying is...well...'' Phoebe bit her bottom lip as she tried to find the words.

''If things work out you're considering becoming involved?' Prue guessed Phoebe's intention as her sister nodded.

''For the longest time...I've been having a few premonitions I have been keeping to myself. I've kept them to myself as I wanted to learn more instead of just jumping to a half-baked conclusion. A few of them had been quite...graphic.'' she as she thought back to the Matthew Tate incident and how they brought back their ancestor. After everything was taken care of Phoebe chatted Naruto up a bit and had another vision.

(Edited. Will be put on archive of our own)

''And they get even more vivid then that. '' Phoebe admitted as Prue began mulling over the information.

''Piper look for a key!'' Phoebe shouted to her elder sister who reached into Roger's pants pocket with a key.

''Catch!'' Phoebe snatched the key out of the air and began freeing Prue from her confines as Allison finished healing Prue's injuries.

Piper's molecular immobilization faded as Roger began summoning water to attack. ''I'll drown all of you!''

''Now!'' Piper shouted as she and people yanked the power stripping potion from their trouser pockets and threw the potion at Roger's feet. Sparks erupted as flames soon began to encircle him. Shrieks erupted from Roger's mouth as flames soon engulfed him and a few moments later he emerged from the flames, powerless.

Throwing up his hands Roger tried to use any sort of power he could but it was useless. ''No...my power!'' he dropped down to his knees.

''So amusing...seeing you there sitting so weak and helpless.''Prue echoed Roger's early taunt as she moved to in front of him.

''N-Now Prue...be reaso...'' a single blow by Prue sent him reeling back, unconscious like any normal person would be if they were struck by a magically enhanced martial artist in training.

Prue looked at the unconscious form of her ex-boyfriend with a satisfied look on her face. Phoebe looked at her, concerned, and ventured, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine," Prue said. Everyone exchanged a worried look, but Prue didn't notice. All she knew was that Roger was not going to get off easy. That with an altered story and a memory altering potion he would be convicted of kidnapping, assault, and attempted sexual assault.

"We should probably get going," Allison said awkwardly. The trip back had been in silence and miraculously enough Prue had managed to stay strong through the filing charges process, but unusually quiet and guarded. Even to the point where her sisters suggested a series of events to an awakening Paige Matthews who was suffering from a slight concussion Prue went along with whatever was suggested. That much the younger Halliwells picked up on as they walked into Prue's room with a cup of coffee and a blanket.

"Prue? How are you?" Phoebe asked, worried about her sister's uncharacteristic quietness.

"I'm fine," Prue reiterated, sounding slightly annoyed. She wouldn't meet their eyes, however.

"Hun, it's okay to be upset," Piper told her Piper didn't know the extent of what Prue went through she knew that even if one didn't go through forced intercourse what she went through was highly traumatic.

"I'm not upset," Prue insisted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe wanted to know. "You can talk to us Prue. We're here for you...you can open up to us."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm... " Prue began faltering as she bit her bottom lip, trying to force down the feelings of grief, fear, and hopelessness that had built up during her stay in the underworld. Her eyes began to water as she broke out into a sob. Resting her head on Piper's shoulder she sobbed as Phoebe sat to her right and soothingly rubbing Prue's head to comfort her.

Phoebe knocked gently on her oldest sister's bedroom door. She waited quietly for a response. "Come in!" Prue called out. Phoebe pushed the door open, closing it behind her. Prue looked up from her laptop.

"Hey," she said. Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, back," the raven-haired woman said. She gestured toward the bed. "Can I?"

"Always," Prue said. She patted the spot beside her, and clicks save on her document before closing the lap-top and placing it on the bedside table. Phoebe crawled into bed beside her.

''So you have been out and about lately.'' Phoebe awkwardly began. ''Haven't had much of a sister night lately.'' the demon attacks had been quite rampant as of late, only settling down a few days ago.

''Well I've been busy lately...there are a lot of things I've been trying to deal with.'' she answered.

''Well slow down...we need to start doing some other sisterly bonding besides vanquishing demon or training.''

''I'll see if I can pencil you in. Tuesday at six sound good?'' Prue lightly joked as she nudged her sister who rolled her eye and nodded as she snuggled closer to her big sis. With Prue she always felt so safe and loved, and how much things had been sense they were jealous.

"Prue?"

"Hmm?"

''I...I think I have feelings for Naruto.'' she admitted as she waited for her sister to blow up at her, only for a comforting hand to be placed on her head.

''How long?'' she asked as Phoebe's head dipped.

''I...I don't know, it just started with these premonitions. I didn't know what to make up of them at first but I can't keep ignoring them. I see a future...where each of us is happy with Naruto and...you should have seen her Prue. I saw the most adorable little girl, and I think I was her mother.''

Prue bit her bottom lip as she tried to assess what she was hearing. She was still trying to come to terms with the whole sharing thing and so far there was a system of sorts. Between Prue and Piper he was able to find time between the both of them, but they haven't dealt with a situation where all three of them in a dating situation. They were trying to take things slows, but now with Phoebe's feelings coming up to the forefront of things they would no longer be able to take things at the same pace.

''Talk with him.'' Prue urged her on.

''But are you okay with that?'' Phoebe asked as she looked up at Prue, confusion and hesitance forming on her face as she seemed to be struggling with something. ''You're already sharing him with Piper and I'd just feel selfish asking you to share with me as well.''

''Pheeb...'' Prue gently caressed Phoebe's head. ''I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this sort of relationship and I expected this for some time now. I don't want you to suffer for my sake and with our growing track record with men I would be too paranoid about your next lover being a demon or a ghost or...''

''Gay?'' Phoebe threw in there as they both shared a laugh. ''It's just...I've been having these feelings, these really intense feelings," Phoebe explained, ''It's, it's scary. These feelings are so unexpected. I know I said in the past it was Life or Death when it came to my past relationships but this is different. But...you've got to follow your heart, right?"

''Which is why you should tell him.'' she reassured her sister. ''I'm looking forward to patter of little feet and cries of 'Auntie Prue! Auntie Prue!'' she teased Phoebe. ''The longer you wait the more its going to drive you crazy so go for it.'' she said as she moved her hand to Phoebe's arm and rubbed it.

"I love you," Phoebe whispered.

"I love you more," Prue said, smiling widely.

''So you wanted to talk?'' Naruto asked as Phoebe led him to the couch.

''I wanted to talk about the possibility of us.'' she said as she softly exhaled and looked at him. Phoebe studied his features for a brief moment and could see there was a mixture of indecision and curiosity on his face. His eyes seemed to sway slightly but always stayed in the general area of her face. ''I've had premonitions of us. And I want to explore how I feel, but I'm afraid I'm just running ahead into things without considering everything. Because of the visions I've begun to study myself and came to a realization. That throughout the years my behavior, my feelings, and how I acted on them led me to a realization after I spent some time with it. I've always been in love with love. In love with the ideal of it. That's it, that's the reason none of my relationships in the past worked out. I love the idea of being in love, I always loved it, the thrill, the first meeting, the first call, the first date...and then it all goes away and I need to fall in love again. That I purposely ignore are the tails of a bad relationship because in one way or another the people I love leave me in the physical or emotional sense and when I got close to feeling that blank I pulled away.''

''So...why now? Why me?''

''Because when I see you and my sisters I see them happy. I see them finally going out of their comfort zone and I want that...I want to be happy and not end up sabotaging myself because I ignored my heart the one time it was right.'' Naruto was silent as he continued accepting Phoebe's confession. ''And I'm hoping we can establish some sort of relationship.''

Naruto smiled, ''I'm more than willing to give it a try. You, me, and a couch; so let's talk and get to know each other.''

A grin formed on Phoebe's lips as she hopped up. ''And I have just the treat to enjoy while we do so.'' she said as she darted into the kitchen only to return a minute later with a tray of cookies.

''At this rate I think all of our teeth is going to go bad.'' and yet that didn't stop him from taking a few of them.

''And yet that doesn't stop you from taking a couple.'' she remarked as she took a cookie off the plate and took a medium size bite out of it. An expression belaying out delicious it was came across Phoebe's face as she enjoyed the crunchy-chocolatey taste. Briefly using her tongue to wipe the crumbs off her upper lip.

''They're good.'' he admitted as he started to feel peckish for something and that something was not food. ''What are in these cookies?''

''Well it's your recipe with some alteration of course.'' she admitted as a finger trailed down her leg. She didn't know why but she was starting to get aroused. Her thighs rubbing together added to the heat developing in her core. ''You know...there are a few things we can get to know about each other seeing as we're alone.'' she sensually remarked as she gently pressed her lips against his. Naruto briefly moaned as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

''Phoebe we shouldn't...'' he said as he let out an inward groan at this.

'What? Why?'' Phoebe recoiled, slightly hurt at the fact that Naruto was rejecting her advances.

''It's because you throw so much of yourself out there Phoebe. You're so warm and loving one would compare it to being licentious. I don't think becoming intimate right now would be good for our relationship. Once more it comes back to how you three balance each other out. Prue has walls around her heart and is very hesitant and closed out when it comes to her intimacy and Piper is in the middle where she wants to explore, but didn't have the confidence. You have all the drive and energy, but no one to keep you grounded you know. So let's take things slow okay Phoebe? I'm not going anywhere so don't feel like you have to do anything to keep my interests or compete with your sisters.'' he tenderly told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

''I don't know whether I should be touched by how much you seem to care about me as a person or pissed you're going all monk on me when I could really use a bit of action.'' Phoebe remarked as she tried to keep herself from jumping Naruto. It didn't make sense for her to be so damn horny right now.

''Oh right!'' Naruto's eyes lit up. ''Some of those special ingredients are aphrodisiacs.''

Phoebe's jaw dropped at Naruto's statement. ''Why are you just now telling me this?'' she shouted at him as she smacked his arm between each word.

''Ow...I'm sorry...I forgot.'' Naruto cried out as he threw up a hand to protect himself. ''If it helps I learned that Orange Juice flushes it out of the system in about twenty, thirty minutes tops.'' he said as Phoebe got up and made her way to the kitchen. A minute later she exited the kitchen and made her way to the stairway. ''Hey? Where are you going?''

''Rubbing one out and detoxing my system.'' Phoebe answered him as Naruto's eyes widened slightly followed by a rather heartfelt chuckle. The two of them were definitely going to get along just fine.

The final memory was of a few days ago. ''No matter what. The four of us will stand strong. Like a pillar of Light we will be incorruptible.'' Naruto stated, clinging his glass of wine against each of the sisters. They were all grinning, celebrating their latest victory. ''Do you want to dance?'' he asked, taking her hand as he led her away from the table.

''Naruto? What do you think is the best reason to fall in love with someone?'' she didn't know why she asked, it was spontaneous. Maybe a little too much champagne.

''Reason?'' he asked curiously. ''I don't need a reason. Being here now, being with you is enough in itself.''

Tears streamed down Phoebe's face as emotion was overwhelming her and weakening the Shadow's hold. Without being able to pray on Phoebe's fear the creature couldn't maintain a firm hold on her.

''Prue...Piper.''

''Go to him! Hurry!'' Naruto pleaded as he breathed heavily.

''Prue! Piper!'' she called out as she went to the door of the basement.

''Phoebe! Help us!'' Piper pleaded.

"Remember Grams' story? The one about the Woogyman? About the light?" Prue continued undeterred.

Phoebe backed away from the steps. "I...I.'' she trembled. ''I don't know.''

'Don't be afraid.' a voice softly spoke in her mind.

The Shadow began to swirl around Prue and Piper. "It's no use. Your lives are forfeit.''

"Come on, Phoebe. You've got to fight it. You're stronger than it. You're good." Prue insisted pleadingly. They watched as Phoebe seemed to regain her composure and once again move to step down. Phoebe's hand brushed the family picture and she was once again pulled into the premonition of Grams battling the Shadow. "Phoebe, please remember the story. What did Grams say?" Prue pressed once Phoebe had hesitated again.

"Hurry, Phoebe, please!" Piper called, acutely aware of the gathering shadow.

"I am light…

I am one too strong to fight.

Return to dark where shadows dwell.

You cannot have this Halliwell…"

"Keep it going, Pheebs." Prue encouraged as bright white lights began to swirl around them and forced the Shadow back.

"…Go away and Leave my sight

And take with you this endless night"

The Shadow yelled defiantly as he was forced back into the crack on the basement floor. The crack sealed shut, the lights flickered on, windows and wallpaper were repaired, returning the house to its original state. Phoebe sank down on the steps and her sisters and Naruto quickly gathered around her in silent support.

Piper complimented thoughtfully. "At least everything's almost back to normal… even if it doesn't erase their actions." unfortunately the trio of Naruto's allies weren't able to track down Clare before she acted rather, violent and attacked one of her co-workers.

"Yeah, well, I wish it did, it could get me off Claire's bad side… as if she had a good one." Prue mumbled, her eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of her boss. She was definitely dreading her next day at work.

Phoebe hesitated cleaning for a moment and joined the conversation for the first time. "I'm beginning to wonder if I have a good one." Phoebe admitted. Prue, Piper, and Naruto stopped mid-cleaning and stared at Phoebe uncertainly. Phoebe seemed to notice as she turned to face them. "Well, I am. I mean, up until now I didn't even think I had a dark side. I mean, not any more so than anyone else." She elaborated.

''Phoebe, if I was to punish myself for everything my dark half did I wouldn't be able to live my life.'' Naruto softly told her as he wrapped an arm around and comforted her. ''

"But the good beat the evil. That's what matters." Piper added.

"Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than any of you otherwise he wouldn't have chosen me, right?" Phoebe continued, looking at her sisters expectantly for an answer. When no one replied, she had enough of an answer. "Right." She answered herself.

"You were the only one that was born in the house. That makes you more connected to it that whole spiritual nexus thing." Piper pointed out casually.

"That's exactly my point. I could go either way. Good or evil. It's kind of freaky." Phoebe admitted softly. She suddenly smiled and looked a bit wistful. "I do have to tell you that I am going to miss that new power though. It was so fun." Phoebe laughed.

Piper's eyes flickered to land on the Book of Shadows that now was in its rightful place on the pedestal. "Um, if Grams put away the shadow and it came back…"

"… Means it can come back again." Prue finished her train of thought. There was a pause where she and Piper exchanged a glance, silently coming to some kind of agreement. "Okay, it's time. Every witch before us has added to the Book of Shadows. We need to warn who comes next. It's our turn." Prue decided.

"Who should do it?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Naruto grabbed the pen beside the book, and presented it to Phoebe. Wordlessly they agreed it was Phoebe who would do it. After that was taking care of Naruto told the sisters he was taking Phoebe somewhere to show her that she wasn't evil. ''Where are we?'' she asked, barely above a whisper as tightly hung onto Naruto. They had arrived before a waterfall of sorts.

''This is called the Waterfall of Truth, Phoebe. This is the place where I first encountered Dark Naruto. Incorrectly the Waterfall was thought to only reveal your true nature, but it actually is a gateway to meet your inner darkness. Your repressed rage, sadness, and other dark feelings manifest. I want to show you that you aren't evil and should never think so. You're going to face your inner darkness until the day you can completely overcome it.'' he gently assured her. Taking a gulp Phoebe hesitantly stepped forward and followed Naruto's instructions as a mirror image of herself appeared. Phoebe just hoped that Naruto was right and that she could do this.


	40. Power of Three Prues! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Another chapter by yours truly. Enjoy.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

At an establishment known as Pop's Gym there was a match going on. Two boxers were in the ring when one of them brutally punched the other to the ground. Instead of letting up, the winning man continued to punch the wounded man until the referee ran up and forced him back. "Hold up, man, you're gonna kill him!" The referee yelled. From the far end of the gym, another man watched the exchange with cool interest.

The harsh boxer, an African American ex-professional boxer in his thirties threw his equipment into his duffle bag after the practice. He only looked up when the man that had watched the fight from afar, stopped in the doorway.

"Luther Stubbs?" He asked.

Luther narrowed his eyes before continuing to pack his things. "Yeah, who wants to know?" Luther demanded, showing little interest in the man.

the man smiled and advanced several steps. "I'm a fan. I saw your bout in St. Louis three years ago. Bloodiest fight I've ever seen. The other boxer didn't even make it to the hospital died in the ring." He recalled, appearing impressed.

"Yeah, well, you know. Everybody gotta go sometime." Luther replied without a hint of remorse. He grabbed his bag and stepped up to the other man that was blocking the door.

"I wanna know what it felt like to take another life with your own hands." He continued stepping in Luther's way as the boxer tried to step around him.

Luther laughed mirthlessly. "The guy didn't even cut me, man, now move."

The man pushed Luther back as the boxer again tried to leave. "Not until I get what I came for." the man returned coolly.

"And what might that be?" Luther snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man.

"Your killer instinct." the man answered throwing his jacket open and grabbing the crystal sword that was fastened around his waist. Before Luther even had time to react, the man thrust his sword into Luther and watched as the light faded from the boxer's eyes the man let Luther fall to the ground and placed the tip of his sword against the dead man's chest. His sword glowed for several moments before it stopped and the man walked away from the scene.

* * *

That night at the Halliwell manor. "…And since it's time for Quake's yearly inventory, I have to count everything in the restaurant down to the last swizzle stick. It's going to take days." Piper ranted as she threw the front door open and she and Prue stepped into the house.

"I guess that's why you get paid the medium-sized bucks." Prue quipped, flashing Piper a cheerful smile.

Piper rolled her eyes and stopped next to Prue as she suddenly halted. "And which bucks would those be exactly?" She returned without a thought to Prue's stop.

"Okay, okay, what is wrong with this picture?" Prue asked, her attention falling on statue of a woman that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Aside from me not getting paid enough?" Piper joked.

Prue cast Piper a quick glare before transferring it back to the statue. "No. What is Grams' statue still doing in the living room?" Prue clarified.

Piper blinked. "We talked about it last night, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember and I thought that we agreed she was an eyesore and she was going back to storage." Prue replied matter-of-factly.

"That is before I learned that storage downtown is now ninety bucks a month and storage here is… free." Piper answered with another shrug. "So, I called Phoebe and Paige and we decided that she could stay here and last I checked we were still living in a democracy." She went on with teasing look at her older sister.

Prue nodded in silent agreement, but still looked at the statue in disgust. "Okay, but Piper, she's ugly." Prue pleaded.

"Majority rules, Sis, unless you can move her." Piper challenged.

Prue's eyes lit with realization and she turned eagerly back to the statue. She squinted and the statue rocked but otherwise didn't move. Her face fell slightly and she crossed her arms before staring at it and blinking once. The statue disappeared but reappeared in almost the same spot it had been before. "Ooh!" Prue exclaimed, her eyes still narrowed in irritation. "Okay, that didn't work." She stated the obvious.

Piper laughed softly, ignoring the glare Prue sent back in response. "It's solid marble. It took eight of Phoebe's bouncer friends to move it. It's too heavy for you."

"You know, my powers are still growing and one day…" Prue started in response to the continuing tease.

"… You can move it into the basement, but until then… suffer." Piper returned.

At that moment Naruto walked in from the other room. ''So how are my favori-ooh!'' he cried out, interrupting himself and flinching upon seeing the statue. ''Scary.'' he remarked.

Prue then smiled triumphantly. ''Naruto.'' she said, walking over to him with a sexy sway. ''Would you like to do me favor?''

He was about to ask what when Piper called out to him in a warning tone. The blond then looked down at Prue who was giving him the look. ''Uugh. Leave me out of this.'' he cried out, leaning back against the wall. ''As a wise man once told me, never get in-between an argument between sisters and especially don't pick sides. No matter who wins you lose.'' his answer resulted in Piper grinning triumphantly and Prue scowling.

A shout and a loud "Eeyah!" came from the Solarium.

"Phoebe." Prue decided, after sharing a look with Piper who made some sort of confirmation noise and Naruto who welcomed the distraction. They went into the room where Phoebe had just finished beating up a dummy.

Phoebe spun around with wide eyes and stared at her sisters and boyfriend a little guiltily. "Oh, hi, I, um… I was just, uh…" She stammered, hastily pulling off the boxing gloves.

''You were beating up that training dummy something fierce.'' Naruto finished with a smile of amusement.

''And aren't you supposed to be resting?'' Phoebe's encounter with her other left her a little worse for wear. Her face was still bandaged from a rather nasty bruise and bandages adorned her arms.

''I'm fine. Besides since I can't always count on you to be ready to train me I thought I take some self-defense classes and some other things. After all, you said it's always good to broaden one's horizons.'' she said, gesturing to the human size light blue dummy.

''What is that anyway?'' Naruto found himself asking.

Phoebe affectionately tapped the dummy with her hand. "Oh, that's Slam-man. I got him off an infomercial."

"Great, another eyesore." Prue quipped.

"It's a total and complete martial arts training system, and with their easy installment payment plan…" Phoebe started.

''...which I'm guessing you used your new credit card for?'' the blond noted.

''H-Hey. He's gonna pay for himself, the extra practice I'll get in won't hurt.'' Phoebe countered and then put her hands up defensively.

''Is it to late to mention I have wooden dummies that can come to life that mimicked your moves or with pre-made moves and that you didn't need to spend your money for?'' he asked as Phoebe groaned.

''Now you tell me.'' she remarked as she bit her bottom lip. ''Anyone wanna see some moves?''

she asked as Piper slipped the boxing gloves on her hands but shook her head. "No."

Phoebe shrugged and turned to Prue, undeterred. "Come on. Come on." She challenged hopefully. Prue laughed and squinted at Slam-man, moving him into Phoebe and knocking her off-balance. "You know that is so unfair!" She accused.

"Hey, demons do not play fair." Prue pointed out, trying to pull away as Phoebe put her in an arm lock and pulled her down.

"Gotcha!" Phoebe announced triumphantly.

Prue attempted to pull her arm free again. "Okay, okay, okay, okay…"

"I didn't hear you say it." Phoebe laughed, attempting to hold both Prue and herself up.

"Pheebs, let go." Prue ordered lightly, swiping at Piper as she tapped Prue on the head with the boxing glove while Naruto roared with laughter.

Phoebe jerked as she was pulled into a premonition.

 _It was a man, in his thirties or forties, Phoebe couldn't quite tell. He was Caucasian and with dark hair and he had a sword. With the sword drawn he plunged it into Prue's stomach._

Prue froze, immediately realizing what had happened and reached out to steady Phoebe as Phoebe was no longer supporting her.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked gently.

''What happened?'' Naruto added.

"What did you see?" Prue demanded.

Phoebe slowly turned her gaze on Prue. "I saw you die." She whispered.

''Are you sure? Absolutely sure that you saw Prue being killed?'' Naruto pressed as Phoebe shaken up looked up at him.

''I saw some psycho stab her with a sword.'' she clarified.

''I'll get some supplies so you can draw out what you saw.'' he remarked as he got up and left.

''And I'll go get the book.'' Piper volunteered. Some time passed and Phoebe was drawing the images she saw while she flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Naruto was contacting some of his allies by phone as they began tracking down anyone that fit Phoebe's description and seeing as they were in San Francisco the search was going a little too well.

It was silent in the kitchen other than the turn of the pages and the occasional short description.

It was only broken when Piper came into the kitchen and began pouring four cups of coffee.

"We're gonna need a lot more of this." She mumbled, rubbing her hand against her eyes in an attempt to straighten her vision.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Phoebe guessed without looking away from the book.

"No, I was up all night. I couldn't get the thought of Prue being killed out of my head." Piper replied with a roll of her eyes at the thought of the night's conversation. "Is that the sword?" she asked, noticing the drawing on Phoebe's notebook.

"Yeah, I drew it from memory." Phoebe answered, yawning again. "Unfortunately I can't find it from the Book of Shadows yet. I wish that thing had an index." She threw in with a sigh.

''I wish you had a closer look at the Killer's face.'' Piper lamented.

"Well, if someone tries to impale my sister, they're gonna have to get through me." Phoebe returned determinedly.

"Oh good. Coffee!" Prue observed, heading straight for the coffee pot.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she took in Prue's outfit. "Uh, why are you dressed up?" She demanded, jumping off her stool.

"Because they don't have casual day at Bucklands." Prue replied as if it was obvious.

''Wait you promised you would stay home until we figure this out.'' Piper reminded her.

"That was before Claire called saying she has a client that wants to put a major collection on the block and if we get this account it would be a serious coup for Bucklands." Prue explained.

"Can't Claire get somebody else to do it?'' Piper suggested.

"Piper, I have worked so hard for Claire to trust me with something like this, why should someone else get all the glory?" Prue argued with a shrug.

"I'll take the nasty demon that wants you dead for a hundred, Bob." Phoebe joked though her eyes were serious. Prue shot her a look and Phoebe shot her right back.

"I can't believe you would risk your life to impress your boss. You cannot leave the house…" Piper insisted with clasped hands in disbelief.

Prue smiled, appearing amused by the debate. "Okay, look, relax. Phoebe's had premonitions before and we've affected the outcome, right?" Prue prompted, glancing over her shoulder at Phoebe for confirmation.

Phoebe reluctantly nodded. "That's true, but…"

"And in your premonition, it was man who killed me, well, I'm going to Bucklands to meet a female client and Claire will be with me every step of the way, besides are we forgetting our self-pointed guardian? Some nut-job with a sword won't be able to come within a hundred feet of me.'' She insisted confidently.

"Only if you come straight home after work." Piper bargained stubbornly.

Prue's smile widened as she observed her sisters. "Will it stop you from worrying?" She asked. Both of her sisters gave her an a-little-bit gesture. She nodded, silently agreeing before taking her coffee and heading for work.

''I kind of agree with them. I'm not worried about an inability to protect you, but should you really be taking this kind of risk?'' he asked, having just finished a call.

''I can't go run and hide every time a demon shows up. And if he proves too much I have you as back-up.'' Prue decided. Naruto followed Prue upstairs as she finished getting her things together.

''And what if he's not a demon or a warlock? There are other beings out there who are enemy to witches, like other magic users, let's just be careful.'' Naruto told her as he left the room, going on ahead to scout out Prue's usual route to keep an eye out for sword bearers or people with large magical signatures.

* * *

At Bucklands Auction House Claire led the way down the hallway toward her office. "The client's in my office. Now remember what I told you on the phone?"

"This woman's family has more money than God and if we land this account, it could put Bucklands in the black for years." Prue quoted, stopping just outside the door of Claire's office and smiling expectantly.

Claire nodded. "Exactly. You ready?" She asked.

Prue grinned and reached for the door knob. "Of course I am." Prue replied cheerfully before pushing the door open and preceding Claire into the room.

"Helena Statler. I would like you to meet Prue Halliwell one of our best and brightest young specialists." Claire announced while Prue stepped forward and politely shook hands with Helena.

Helena turned her gaze from Claire and regarded Prue curiously. "Best and brightest that's quite an introduction." She commented.

"Yes, it is. Maybe I should get a raise." Prue joked, glancing pointedly in Claire's direction.

Claire narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled nonetheless. "Let's have a seat, shall we?" Claire suggested, slipping into a seat next Helena while Prue took the one on the other side of the client.

Helena wasted no time getting to the point. "Ms. Halliwell, my brother and I hold an extensive collection of antiquities. If we were to retain your firm, you'd be cataloging and praising and selling the finest pieces you'd seen in your career. Maybe your life." She began.

"Just what kind of collection are we talking about exactly?" Prue curiously asked.

"The kind that occupies three buildings at Warehouse Flats. We have art and artifacts from every period and movement in history from Egyptian mummies to Jasper Johns." Helena elaborated before turning to Claire behind her. "We would want a sample appraisal of course." Helena added.

"Oh, Prue will be there today if you like." Claire replied immediately.

Prue's smile faded. "At the Warehouse Flats?" She repeated nervously.

"Is that a problem?" Helena questioned, noting her change in expression.

Prue met Claire's gaze and she quickly forced her smile back. "No. No, I'm sure that I can handle it." Prue answered.

* * *

Phoebe ran through the hallways of Quake as workers were going back and forth handling the new supplies being delivered to the restaurant. Piper was instructing one of them when Phoebe ran up.

"I just called Bucklands and they said that Prue left the office for a meeting." Phoebe explained quickly.

''Why am I getting the feeling you have more bad news?''

''I finally found out about that sword I saw...'' she paused, grabbing Piper's arm and pulling her away out of earshot. ''...in the Book of Shadows. It's the symbol of the Lords of War. They're a clan of supernatural warriors. They've been around since time began." Phoebe answered.

''And what do they want?''

"They want to start war. They've started most of the major wars in history and once they're done in one place they get reincarnated in some other part of the world and they start all over again."

''So is he flesh and blood?'' Piper wondered.

"Yes, but the book says as long as they have their sword they're not only protected, their immune to the weapons of man." Phoebe explained. ''And unfortunately we don't know what that means. One of our ancestors' perspectives could have been limited. There's no telling what they're immune against magical wise. I mean if this entry indicates no weapon of man can harm them, but why not mention if magic is effective against them or not?''

''Less musings and more focus on the invulnerable guy with a sword trying to start a war.''

''Well the Lords may be invulnerable but they do have a code of honor and when one of them is disgraced, he has to steal his abilities back."

''So what does this have to deal with Prue?' Piper pointed out.

"One of the things he has to steal back is the magic of a first born witch. They're supposed to be the strongest." Phoebe continued.

'Of course,' Piper thought with a roll of her eyes. ''I'll call he night shift manager and she if he'll cover for me. Try to call Prue or Naruto on their cellphones.'' she said as the two o them headed for the door.

* * *

Prue parked her car next to Ms. Statler's car and walked through the entrance into the dark building. Leaving the door open behind her to let some light flood in, she hesitantly went down one of the aisles of artifacts. 'Just relax. No one will harm you as long as I'm around.' he informed her as Prue paused and settled her breathing.

"Ms. Statler?" She called out. The door was blown closed behind her, causing her to jump and descending Prue into further darkness. Naruto's calming touch on her shoulder caused her to relax. "Ms. Statler?" Prue tried again, her eyes scouring the area for any movement. The lights suddenly flickered on and Prue spun around to see Ms. Helena Statler step from a particularly dark corner.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell." Helena greeted politely, taking a few steps toward Prue. Prue sighed in relief just as her phone jingle went off. She pulled the cell out and rejected the call before slipping it back into her bag. "I hope I didn't scare you." Helena continued apologetically.

Prue smiled at the apology. "No, I don't really scare easily." She assured Helena.

Helena didn't respond but instead turned her attention to the artifacts settled throughout the building. "So what do you think of our collection?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at Prue.

"I think that you have exquisite taste." Prue remarked, her eyes widening over the many antiques. She caught sight of a Roman Vessel on one of the tables and couldn't resist a better look.

"My brother and I have been collecting our entire lives. It's our binding passion." Ms. Statler went on as she knowingly followed Prue's gaze to the Roman Vessel. She led Prue toward it, a silent go-ahead for Prue to have a closer look.

Prue didn't appear to have heard Helena's last explanation as she inspected the artifact in front of her. "Is this a Roman Vessel?" She asked in surprise.

"Why don't you tell me?" Helena countered.

"I've never seen one in such good condition." Prue explained. "The handles represent Venus and the relief details scenes of Roman baths in Caracalla. It probably dates back to 210 BC. It's very rare and priceless." She continued.

"Wow, Claire was right, you really are something." Helena complimented, appearing thoughtful as she glanced around her and then back to Prue. Prue smiled faintly but otherwise didn't respond. Helena waved her hand in the direction of another artifact. "What can you tell me about this item?"

Prue recognized it almost immediately. "It's a pillory." She answered. "The markings are Castilian, so I'd say it dates back to the inquisition." She offered, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up slightly so her wrists would better fit in the indentions. "But it's missing a piece." Prue mumbled, speaking of the restraints that would imprison a person.

"The victim's arms were held in place by a bolted restraint." Helena explained matter-of-factly. As she spoke, steel rods shot across the top trapping Prue's wrists in the pillory. "Prue Halliwell my brother Gabriel." Helena announced, waving her hand in the direction where Gabriel had just entered from.

Gabriel stopped just behind Prue, a wicked grin on his face. "I'd shake your hand, but it's otherwise engaged."

Prue bit her lip slightly and turned back to Helena. "What are you doing?" She demanded, nervously glancing from Helena to Gabriel and back again.

"Killing a witch." Helena replied shortly.

"Your ancestor's power emanated from her hands. No doubt yours does too." Gabriel began, watching as Prue struggled to slide her hands out of the pillory to no avail.

"My ancestor?" Prue repeated in confusion.

"A witch named Brianna." Helena offered, receiving a look of surprise from Prue. "You're not the only one who has done a little research." She responded to Prue's look.

Prue glared at Helena before transferring it to the pillory. With a squint of her eyes the steel rods released her. She turned on Helena and sent her back into the wall while Gabriel struggled to recover from his surprise and unsheathe his sword. Before he could attack he was surprised as Naruto made his presence known. A chakra burst Haymaker sent the man flying into the wall as his sword dropped to the ground.

''What took you so long?''

''Villains just love to talk. Quite honestly the fact they needlessly told you their connection to you or better yet I should say the reason they're attacking you is a great help. Anyway time to dispose of golden boy.'' Naruto stated as he walked over to the recovering man.

''No man shall keep me from my vengeance.'' he said as he attempted to swing the door only for Naruto to catch it. When he did something strange happened. The sword glowed brightly and a bright flash erupted sending the both of them flying.

''Naruto!'' Prue ran over to the stun blond and picked him up. Her eyes widened in horror when Gabriel seemed to be quickly recovering. Without waiting for the next move, Prue helped the dazed Naruto to his feet and bolted for the door. Gabriel threw his sword after her and it slammed into the wall beside the door, missing Prue and Naruto by inches. Prue dumped Naruto into the passenger's seat and got into the driver's seat, starting the car and quickly taking off before Gabriel or Helena could catch up to them.

Gabriel and Helena came out in time to see Prue speeding out of the parking lot. "How did she do that?" Helena demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

"She's not like her ancestor; she channels her power through her eyes, not her hands. I won't make that mistake again." Gabriel answered, looking his sword. ''I don't know who that stranger was, but when he touched my Crystal Sword I felt a great increase of power. After we kill the witch we shall hunt down the man as well. I want that power.'' as far as Gabriel and other Lords of Wars were concerned their swords were an extension of themselves tools that grant them power and longevity. Even now he had faint memories of being inducted into the clan and being bestowed this mystery blade. Though now it appeared that mysterious blond man had some sort of link to it.

''It won't be so easy. The Halliwell knows about us. We have to move fast, attack her at home before worrying about that other." Helena pointed out.

Gabriel shook his head, staring at the place where Prue's car had disappeared. "No, home is where she has the power of three to protect her. We'll think of another way."

* * *

Back at the Manor Naruto was slowly recovering. ''It was...it was as if the power was being sucked out of me.'' the blond explained as he slowly sat up in the house. ''To think his weapon would have such an effect I wasn't expecting it."

''You aren't the only one.'' Prue admitted. ''I was so confident we could deal with whoever was coming after me I didn't even consider them a threat. You, I, we both could have been killed.''

''As much as I want to commence with I told you so we should focus more on the threat.'' Piper pointed out as Phoebe came down the steps.

"Okay, I found our ancestor Brianna." she announced, dropping down into the seat next to Piper while dropping the Book of Shadows on the table in front of Prue.

"She was our Great, Great, Great Aunt. She could move things with her mind like Prue." Phoebe continued. "Now, she disgraced Gabriel during the Crimean War. She used her power to take away his sword." She went on slowly. ''He must be trying to get his abilities back.''

Prue frowned the more they spoke. "Great, so some guy couldn't keep it in his sheathe and now I'm marked for death." She simplified, appearing none-too-pleased with the situation.

Piper smirked and couldn't resist a joke. "Well, some men are very sensitive about their weapons."

Phoebe ignored Piper and the resulting smirk and head shake from Prue when Naruto interrupted them. ''Wait a minute. Great, Great, Great Aunt? Crimean War? No that doesn't make sense...'' he said as he got up and went to another direction of the house before shouting he would be right back. Moments later he returned with the family tree and began reading the passage.

''No...something is not right. This can't be accurate. Someone's made a mistake!''

''What do you mean?'' Phoebe curiosly asked.

''Piper when did this Crimean War began?'' he asked as Piper puzzled look at him for a moment before stopping and thinking about it.

''The fall in mid eighteen-hundreds I think. I know it only lasted a few years. It was a conflict between the Russian Empite and an alliance with the French and British Empires. I think the Ottoman Empire was involved.''

''This Brianna Warren is supposed to be your ancestor yet she embarrassed this man during the Crimean war? Time Travel has to be involved.'' he said as he his fingers ran along the family tree. ''On here there is only one sibling link, yet a few weeks ago I did a search on every Warren/Halliwell member of your family after the incident with Melinda. As your great aunt she had to have had a sibling to come to America to be your sister yet we have to assume that this showdown took place in the Ukraine. The birth certificates I was able to find points this maternal ancestor puts all of your relatives within the past few centuries in America. Now you would believe her leaving to Ukraine to fight this Lord of War would make sense of everything, but the records indicate a Brianna Warren working at the Nation Art Museum in Sevastopol at this time with little to no mention of strange incidents surrounding her like other members of your family.

Now that I think about it, trying to keep up the masquerade and balancing a normal life for over three-hundred years should have eventually caught the eye or interest of anyone who has had some connection to your family line. So the only two possibilities that makes sense of what I learned is reality warping or time travel and if that's the case that explains now why that man's sword infected me in such a way. Brianna Warren could have been one of the members of your family I interacted with and can no longer recall because of my amnesia. Possibly having an encounter with me once can explain why his weapon affected me like it did today. It's some sort enhancement that was probably placed for when we would next time fight, this time being now.''

''If that's the case then why wouldn't he remember you?'' Prue pointed out. ''He and his sister seem to know enough about the Warren family history to plan an ambush so shouldn't they have known about you as well?''

''I wish I knew the answers.'' he answered with a sigh. ''All I know is if I go anywhere near that damn sword I lose my strength.''

Phoebe reread the passage and interjected something in the conversation. ''The Lords of War and their weapons are supposed to be inseparable like Thor and his hammer and I guess Brianna was able to send his sword hundreds of miles away." She read thoughtfully.

"Alright… a sword I can move, but hundreds of miles? I'm not that powerful." Prue admitted if rather grudgingly.

"I thought about that and I found this incantation." Phoebe began, flipping the pages of the book until she found it. "To multiply your strength, recite these words at length." She turned the book around and passed it to Prue while Piper and Naruto quickly gathered around as well.

Prue took a moment to read over the page. "Alright, so all I have to do is say this incantation and I'll be stronger?"

Phoebe nodded quickly. "Hopefully strong enough to separate Gabriel and his sword." She agreed.

Piper's eyes widened slightly in horror. "Uh, no, time out bad idea." Piper argued hastily.

"Why? Because it's mine?" Phoebe guessed with narrowed eyes at her older sister.

"No, because there might be a Power of Three solution to this." Piper answered shortly.

"Yeah, but the Book of Shadows doesn't say that. And besides, it's me he's after not you, or Phoebe." Prue countered.

Piper frowned and shook her head quickly. "Okay, okay, maybe we should just lay low for a few days. You know, use up our sick days." She offered instead.

"And wait for Gabriel to find us?" Prue returned, obviously not about to let it happen. Piper fell silent and Prue went on. "And he might hurt one of you to get to me and I will not take that risk." Prue carefully stood up and grabbed the book, preparing to head up to the attic to say the incantation.

"Okay, Prue, but wait, okay wait!" Piper ordered and Prue reluctantly stopped and faced the younger Halliwell. "At least let us vote on this."

Prue smiled and nodded. "Alright. All in favor or me saying the incantation raise their hands." Prue called, immediately raising her own. Piper's gaze turned on Phoebe who was very reluctantly raising her hand despite Piper's glare.

''Allies!'' Piper argued. ''Naruto you have friends. Maybe they can help?''

''I don't know if I know any who can just up against a Warlord like that. None that are nearby anyway you're right in a matter of speaking, I think as sisters you should work together on this, but if this incantation can help protect Prue in anyway then I'm all for it. I'm not saying everything in the Book of Shadows is rifled with human error, but those words are the blessing and warnings of witches, your family that wanted you, the next generation to be prepared for what's next to come. Whoever wrote that incantation felt it was important for a reason so I think we should at least give it a try.''

Prue nodded and quickly dismissed Piper's argument and glad that Naruto had thought thinks through and supported the decision. "Sorry, Sis. Majority rules." She reminded Piper before taking the book and walking up the stairs.

"But, Prue…" Piper sighed, turning an angry glare on Phoebe and Naruto as Prue disappeared up the stairs reading to herself the incantation. ''I can't believe you're going to let her do this. She's putting herself at risk.''

"Take my powers blessed be

Multiply their strength by three…"

''I know Piper...'' Naruto softly admitted, ''I don't like the thought of Prue in danger anymore then you do, but I have faith in your sister."

Before anything else could be said a thundering sound from the attic echoed. The trio shot up the stairs and came a stop of the doorway. The sight they saw was Prue being surrounded by white orbs where they were kneeling down next to the book. "Oh my God!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing onto Phoebe.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe repeated and her mouth dropped as Prue suddenly multiplied. Now there were three. "Uh, Prue?" Phoebe asked softly.

"What?" All three Prue's responded.

''Oh hell...'' Naruto murmured. ''That wasn't a power enhancement spell but a multiplication spell.'' The real Prue finally seemed to realize their other two counterparts and their own jaws dropped in surprise.

000

Chapter End

000

Trivia

What I pointed out is indeed one of the plot holes in the show. Canonically Brianna can not be a great aunt because of age/conflicting backstory.)


	41. Power of Three Prues! Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Author's Note

000

Another chapter by yours truly. Enjoy. I have been bringing in some characters from other series, they are merely minor or secondary cameos at best. This story is still Naruto x Charmed with some slight Harry Potter and other magical series. The primary focus will and is always just Naruto and Charmed.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Phoebe knocked loudly on the upstairs bathroom door the next morning. "Hello, there are other people in this house that have styling needs too." She reminded the sister that was locked in the bathroom with a voice that dripped with annoyance.

Piper slowly stumbled up to the door, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. "Is there a Prue in there also?" Piper asked.

"One of them, yes." Phoebe answered shortly.

Piper threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to work on time." She exclaimed. "Do you know which one is the real Prue yet?" Piper demanded after a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the upstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue or the downstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue or the sitting-in-the-kitchen-drinking-all-the-coffee Prue." Phoebe hissed, inwardly fuming. Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously, obviously not in the mood for Phoebe's sarcasm.

"Is there a problem?" Prue wondered, looking directly at Phoebe.

"Aside from you going off and casting a spell that's kept our bathrooms busy for the past three hours?" Piper asked rhetorically. "Nothing." She answered her own question.

"Don't blame me, I didn't cast the spell." Prue returned cheerfully.

"Great, you're a clone." Phoebe realized, relieved to have figured one of them out.

Prue frowned at the word. "Well, no, I'm not exactly a clone, I mean; I do have all of Prue's memories up until the time she cast the spell so in a lot of ways I am Prue." Prue explained with a smirk at her younger sisters.

"Then it is your fault." Piper snapped, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"No, it's not…" Prue disagreed before flashing an innocent smile to Piper and Phoebe. "… And neither is the lack of hot water." She giggled, pushing between them and heading for the stairs.

Phoebe's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Oh, you didn't… Geez!" Phoebe muttered as she watched Prue walk away.

Piper's hand invariably moved up to cradle her head where she felt a serious migraine coming on. "This is ridiculous. This is like the 'Parent Trap' with a D cup."

Phoebe suddenly smiled in realization. "I think I might've just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life." She mumbled, turning away from Piper and rushing toward Prue's bedroom.

The three Prues in all congregated in the Foyer with large cups of coffee.

"You look great." The Prue farthest to the left complimented to the one next to her.

"No, you look great." The middle Prue replied enthusiastically.

The Prue on the right was trying to play with her skirt so that it accentuated her figure more. "Is my skirt tight enough?" She wondered to the other two.

"Yes." The middle Prue assured her.

"It's perfect." The one on the left agreed.

Piper and Phoebe rushed down the stairs before any argument could potentially erupt. Phoebe was carrying three different colored sweaters in her arms. "Okay, which one of you is the real Prue?" Phoebe demanded.

All three Prues raised their hands. Piper glared at them. "Stop that." She ordered sharply before pointing to the one of left admitted to being the real one.

"Okay, then you get the black sweater." Phoeb decided.

The real Prue stared at the sweater curiously. "Phoebe, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm color-coding. It's the only way we are going to be able to tell you three apart." Phoebe explained before passing the pink sweater to the middle Prue. "Clone A gets the pink sweater and Clone B gets the blue sweater."

"Thank you." The 'Pink' Prue appreciated followed by a reluctant "Thanks." From 'Blue' Prue.

"Good thinking with the sweaters." Piper stated.

Phoebe nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Thanks. But it's only a temporary solution." She admitted softly.

"And the spell?" Piper wondered, turning her brown eyes on the Prues.

"Oh, the spell is only temporary too. We're only here as long as we're needed." 'Pink Prue' answered promptly.

"We were called for a reason and once that reason's gone the spell wears out and we disappear." The 'Blue Prue' elaborated while 'Real Prue' nodded, appearing impressed with her clones.

"Once we vanquish Gabriel." 'Pink Prue' explained further for no other reason than to outshine 'Blue Prue.'

Piper exchanged a look with Phoebe. "And how are we planning on doing this?"

"Funny you should ask. See I was thinking…" 'Pink Prue' began before the Real Prue could even begin to answer.

"That we could find Gabriel by tracking down the ownership records to that Roman Vessel…" 'Blue Prue interrupted.

"… In Bucklands antiquities database." 'Pink Prue' finished with glance at 'Blue Prue.'

Real Prue smiled and walked up to join her sisters. "That's why I called my assistant…" She trailed off as 'Pink Prue' pointedly cleared her throat. "… Our assistant…" Prue amended with a slight nod in 'Pink Prue's' direction. "… and she's already on it."

'Blue Prue' smirked at the younger Halliwell sisters. "Are we good or what?" She stated rhetorically.

"Are you sure you have the power to vanquish him?" Piper asked unconvinced.

"Observe." Real Prue returned, waving her hands for the other two Prues to join her as she walked toward the marble statue that was in the Conservatory. "Ladies, shall we." They joined hands and 'Blue Prue,' who was in the middle, channeled all three of their power to levitate the statue easily several feet above the floor. "Enough said?" Real Prue questioned with a pointed look back at her sisters that were staring open-mouthed at the display.

Piper and Phoebe just stared in disapproval at their eldest sister and her clones.

The Prues were gently sitting the statue back where it had been when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." 'Pink Prue' decided, heading off for the front door just as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get the phone." 'Blue Prue' stated as much as offered before heading towards it, leaving the real Prue to look uncertainly around.

"Wait, I should…" Real Prue started to stop 'Pink Prue' but she was already opening the door so the real Prue ducked out of the way.

'Pink Prue' pulled the door open to find Andy standing on the front steps. "Andy, hi." She greeted cheerfully, casually leaning against the door while the real Prue stopped her retreat and listened intently when she heard Andy's name.

"Hi, can I come in?" Andy asked, noting how she seemed to be trying to inconspicuously block the door.

"Now's not really a good time." 'Pink Prue' admitted before her eyes flickered to his tie. "Wow that is a nice tie." She complimented suddenly.

Andy chuckled softly. "Thanks."

"So, uh, what did I do now?" 'Pink Prue' wondered, being sure to put it in her most innocent voice.

"I don't know, you tell me." Andy suggested.

'Pink Prue' smiled and shrugged. "Whatever it is, I have an alibi." She replied.

"Good thing this is a social call then." Andy returned with a faint smile.

"Social call? Really? Now you're beginning to look suspicious." She quipped, effectively earning a laugh from Andy.

Andy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a couple slips of paper. "Remember a few months ago, we ordered tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards?" 'Pink Prue' nodded slightly and he continued. "They came in the mail. I thought you might want them.''

'Pink Prue' hesitantly took the tickets from Andy. "That is so sweet."

"You can take anyone you want even an old boyfriend who's just a friend now, but loves good music." Andy went on with a soft chuckle.

"I'll take that into consideration." 'Pink Prue' assured him.

"Yeah, you ponder that." Andy allowed before offering her one last smile. "I'll see ya'."

Real Prue's shoulders slumped in disappointment as Andy walked away and even more when 'Pink Prue' shut the door, blocking her last view. "Why did you do that? We're,'' she paused. ''I am seeing Naruto?'' Real Prue prompted.

''Oh come on its just a concert. I'm not going to hop into bed with him?''

''I'm?'' Prue once more prompted.

''Well you know how our fella with the yellow is. He's most likely going to have us train for a few days before even considering facing Gabriel and I for one don't plan on being cooped up in this house all day.''

'Blue Prue' returned to her place with the rest of the Halliwells. "Houston, we have a problem." She announced dramatically.

"Raging clone hormones?" Phoebe guessed sarcastically.

'Blue Prue' narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "No." She replied shortly. "That was Claire calling. She said that if I, well, one of us doesn't get to the office pronto, you'll be looking for a new job." 'Blue Prue' explained to the real one.

Real Prue's eyes widened and she looked desperately around for some inspiration. "Okay, okay, we can swing this." She decided.

Piper stared at Prue in disbelief. "No, no, no, wait. You're not seriously thinking about leaving the house?"

"You can't hide three you at the office." Phoebe pointed out.

"Two of us may not be able to separate Gabriel from his sword but we can certainly fight him off." 'Blue Prue' argued.

"Which means two of us can go and save Prue's job and whoever's left behind can go to Quake with Piper." 'Pink Prue' suggested, expanding 'Blue Prue's' thought.

The Prues shrugged and turned to Piper who was shaking her head enthusiastically. "Oh, no, no, no. Forget it." Piper snapped.

"Piper, you have an active power, and besides, Phoebe, your premonition didn't happen at Quake, right?" Real Prue responded, turning on them.

Phoebe hesitated. "I can't be sure…" She reluctantly mumbled as she tried to recall, but couldn't pinpoint the location of the premonition.

Real Prue ignored Phoebe's answer. "Still, worst case scenario, Piper freezes Gabriel and she runs."

"No, no, I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all. I think we should all stay together, all five of us." Piper decided. ''Well six when Naruto gets back. ''

"I think Piper's right." Phoebe also agreed. "The book said it requires the strength of three to take on Gabriel. It's not safe to split up." She went on.

Real Prue nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Okay. All who don't like the plan…?" Real Prue offered and watched as Piper and Phoebe raised their hands. "… All who do…?" The three Prue's raised their hands. "Oh, wow, once again majority rules. Sorry Sis." The three Prues smirked and followed one another down the hallway, leaving Piper and Phoebe to exchange worried glances in the Foyer.

Real Prue and 'Pink Prue' walked through the halls of Bucklands Auction house with Real Prue hiding her face behind a magazine as they made their way to Prue's office. As 'Pink Prue' caught sight of their assistant, she pushed the real Prue behind a wall and quickly caught the assistant's attention.

"Hi, is Claire around?" 'Pink Prue' asked cheerfully.

The assistant smiled faintly and nodded. "She's been buzzing every fifteen minutes." She explained with a chuckle. "You want me to get her?" She wondered politely.

"Not yet." 'Pink Prue' stopped her, her demand a little too hasty to be casual. "Uh, did you dig up the information on the Roman Vessel?" She questioned, ignoring the weird glance the assistant was sending her.

The assistant nodded and took a piece of paper off her desk and handed it to 'Pink Prue.' "Hot off the laser jet." The assistant answered.

'Pink Prue's' eyes immediately searched for Gabriel's address. She smiled triumphantly upon seeing it. "Gabriel Statler's address. Good." She praised, now thinking of how to get rid of her assistant for the day. "Now I need you to get me photocopies of all my sales files for the quarter." 'Pink Prue' ordered.

Real Prue rolled her eyes in disbelief at the job 'Pink Prue' had come up with.

The assistant's eyes widened as well. "But that could take hours." She pointed out.

"You're right, you know what, I need you to get me copies of everyone's files." 'Pink Prue' decided led her assistant toward the door.

"But that could take days." She exclaimed.

'Pink Prue' just smiled and pushed her down the hall. "Well then you better start now. Bye bye." When her assistant had disappeared down the hallway, 'Pink Prue' turned cockily to Real Prue and waited expectantly.

Real Prue's eyes were narrowed in silent disapproval as she pulled her magazine back over her face and followed 'Pink Prue' into their office. As soon as 'Pink Prue' had closed the door behind them, real Prue tossed the magazine on her desk and turned sharply to her clone. "Did you have to make her photocopy all of the files?" She demanded, crossing her arms in a show of disapproval.

"You wanted her to see us together?" 'Pink Prue' asked rhetorically and with a cool air.

Real Prue shook her head in annoyance. "No, but you didn't even thank her and you were so bossy."

"That's why we're called bosses." 'Pink Prue' explained as if talking to a child. Real Prue rolled her eyes while 'Pink Prue' wasted no time in getting down to business. "Alright, so now that we have Gabriel Statler's address…" She started.

"No." Real Prue interrupted. "Alright, you stay here and I will talk to Claire first." She decided with her own babying voice.

"Why do you get to talk to Claire?" 'Pink Prue' demanded, appearing to have taken offense.

"Because I still have to work here when all this is over." Real Prue returned snappily.

"Prue, are you in there?" Claire's annoyed voice sounded through the office door.

The two Prues' eyes widened. "Claire!" They exclaimed, looking around for inspiration.

'Pink Prue' pushed the real Prue behind the door just as the door opened and Claire stepped in. 'Pink Prue' was just barely able to catch the swinging door before it slammed Real Prue against the wall. "Claire, hi." 'Pink Prue' greeted with forced innocence.

"I want an explanation for yesterday." Claire snapped, having no time for pleasantries.

"What do you mean?" 'Pink Prue' feigned ignorance.

"Helena Statler called to tell me she was so offended by your behavior that she's taking her collection to Christie's. What happened?" Claire elaborated, narrowing her eyes dangerously at 'Pink Prue.'

'Pink Prue' nodded quickly in understanding and forced a smile. "Claire, um, I've already made arrangements to make a personal apology and put Bucklands back in the running." She fabricated before pulling out the ownership records of the Roman vessel. "As a matter of fact, I convinced Miss Statler to meet me at her estate. See, here's the address."

Claire took the paper harshly and tried to push the door closed again as she attempted to step into Prue's office. Real Prue bit her lip and squeezed up against the wall while casting 'Pink Prue' a glare for the predicament. Claire didn't seem to notice any resistance to the door. "Okay, you really think you can get this account back?" Claire asked as she read over the paper.

"I'd stake my job on it." 'Pink Prue' answered, earning a look of disbelief from Real Prue.

"Good, because you just did." Claire laughed before glancing back down at the paper. "Alright, I'll grab my briefcase and we'll take my car." She went on.

Real Prue frantically shook her head and mouthed 'no' to 'Pink Prue.' "Uh, No!" 'Pink Prue' repeated.

Claire turned around with a mocking smile at 'Pink Prue.' "No? Oh, yes, yes, yes. I'm not gonna leave you alone with that client again." She countered, spinning around and leaving Prue behind.

Real Prue closed the door as Claire left. "What was that?" She demanded with a dramatic hand movement back at Claire.

"Hail Mary Pass?" 'Pink Prue' offered, biting her lip slightly.

Real Prue sighed and nodded in reluctant understanding. "Okay, let us think, um, look I hate to say this but maybe Naruto can use one of his genjutsus on her?''

''Not exactly the most moral thing to do.'' 'Pink Prue' countered.

''Well, we don't have much of a choice. Claire's...''

''A bitch?'' 'Pink Prue' offered up.

''No,'' 'Real Prue' sternly replied. ''...look it's not like I can go you mind if I take the rest of the day off while my sisters, I, and our lover go and vanquish this psychopath trying to kill me? Kay thanks! Whether you agree or not isn't up for debate. Now you call the other us at Quake and I'll call Naruto.''

"I love it when I'm so decisive." 'Pink Prue' remarked, earning a look of annoyance from Real Prue.

"Okay, look, go get the other Prue and take her to the Manor. We're going to go over a game plan and finish this." Real Prue repeated slowly trying to make sure 'Pink Prue' understood. Real Prue pushed past her clone and picked the phone up off her desk, dialing a number. "Hey, yeah, Pheebs, it's me… No, the real one… I'm just checking in." She began.

'Pink Prue' rolled her eyes at the real Prue. "We do that a lot don't we?" She asked rhetorically. "Check in with our sisters, make sure they're okay." 'Pink Prue elaborated when the Real Prue stared at her in confusion. "Don't you think that if there WAS a problem they would call us and let us know?"

Real Prue's eyes narrowed at her counterpart. "Phoebe, I'll call you back. I have to go yell at myself." She explained, hanging up the phone and preparing for a lecture, which 'Pink Prue' readily awaited.

"Prue?" Claire's voice interrupted just as Real Prue was about to start.

Instead, Real Prue glared and resigned herself to just pushing 'Pink Prue' out of the way before racing to intercept Claire at the door. "Hi, hi! You ready to go?" Real Prue wondered enthusiastically.

"Wow, did you change your sweater?" Claire questioned in surprise as her eyes looked at Prue's now-black sweater.

"Yeah, black's more my color, don't you think?" Real Prue returned rhetorically before grabbing Claire's arm and pulling her out to the door that would lead them to the parking lot.

At Quake Piper flipped through the inventory records as she headed for the ringing phone that rested at the bar. "Thank you for calling Quake." Piper answered absentmindedly.

"Hi, Piper, it's me." 'Pink Prue' enthused.

Piper let her clipboard fall and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What color?" She demanded.

"The pink one!" 'Pink Prue' perkily replied while Piper rolled her eyes dramatically. "The real Prue just left with Claire, look, I need you to get the Blue One to the Manor. We're meeting Prue there so we can get started on this training session." She explained casually.

"I've been thinking, have you guys thought about what happens after you separate Gabriel from his sword?" Piper asked.

'Pink Prue' shrugged though Piper couldn't see her. "Well, the book said she took away his sword and that was it, why?" She pointed out.

"Well, what if he still comes after you? He's a warlord, remember?" Piper went on pointedly.

"Once we get the sword, we'll destroy him. He would be crazy to take us on. Piper, don't worry. We have a plan and we have the power." 'Pink Prue' assured the younger sister.

Piper sighed softly. "I just don't want to lose you…" She explained and then looked confused for a moment. "… Any of you." Piper amended.

"You won't, I promise. Bye." 'Pink Prue' hung up and skipped out the office door.

Piper sighed again and went off to the kitchen in search of 'Blue Prue.' "The Pink…" Piper trailed off as she caught sight of 'Blue Prue' flirting with the chefs as she taste-tested their spaghetti. "… One just called and wants you to meet her." She finished uncertainly. "Prue, what are you doing?" Piper demanded, completely caught off guard by Prue's uncharacteristic actions.

'Blue Prue' licked her fingers and turned slightly back to one of the cooks with a seductive smile.

"Trying today's special…" She answered offhandedly. "I think it needs a teeny bit more parmesan." She remarked to the chef, licking her fingers again and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's fine since today's special is glazed short ribs…" Piper replied, shaking her head slightly as one of the chef's readily complied with Prue's demands.

'Blue Prue' lightly pushed his hand away. "Forget the parmesan because if anyone knows food, it's my Piper." She allowed, with a quick smile back at her younger sister. 'Blue Prue' turned back to the staring chef. "What's your specialty?" she asked with a sultry tone.

Piper quickly stepped in before the conversation could go any farther. "Alright, come on you guys, get to work, there you go, yeah, I know it's thrilling, alright." Piper ordered, pushing them away from her seductive sister.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't pet the help." 'Blue Prue' agreed, though her eyes followed them as they left.

Piper just laughed in disbelief. "What has gotten into you? Who has gotten into you because you're nothing like the real Prue."

"Actually, I'm exactly like the real Prue just the side that doesn't get to come out and play enough quite annoying considering who we're seeing and all. I'm the flip side of the corporate, conservative clone." 'Blue Prue' explained as she ate another piece of spaghetti.

"Alright, that's enough get out of my kitchen before my cook's overheat." Piper ordered, pushing 'Blue Prue' toward the door. 'Blue Prue' offered her a piece of spaghetti that Piper readily declined. "No, I don't want that. Nuh uh."

Meanwhile back at the Auction House 'Pink Prue' was about to leave the office when she was stopped by Naruto. ''There you are. Where have you been?'' 'Pink Prue' demanded.

''Sorry, I've been doing some thinking about how that sword absorbed my energy. It feels familiar sort of like my Senjutsu and it reminds me of this one world with cursed fruit. These cursed fruit were born from a tree that was mutated from the very tree responsible for my power in the first place so I'm thinking it might also be a mutation of sorts.'' he said as he stepped aside to reveal who he brought.

'Pink Prue' was surprised by the beauty of the woman. She was fairly tall woman with a remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts with long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She was dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings.

''Naruto has told me quite a bit about you Halliwell-san. I am Kosaka Shigure, weapon master of Ryouzanku and I look forward to working with you.'' the woman said with a slight bow.

With a grin Naruto added. ''We have back-up as you can see. I'll shushin all of us back to the mansion and wait for the others to return.'' he suggested. With that the three of them disappeared in a swirl of wind.


	42. Power of Three Prues! Finale!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000

Author's Note

0000

The noticeable break in the chapter is content removed. The full version will be found on Archive of Our Own which I will update here and there when I have the time.

0000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto flipped through pages of the tome he checked out in frustration. Nothing could be found about that damn Crystal Sword. Where on earth did these Lords of War get such an item? How did someone managed to forge this item?

He shook his head, recalling what happened earlier that morning. Naruto had invited Gabriel to the forest under the false pretenses of being Prue. To his fear the Crystal Sword zapped the chakra out of the clone upon killing it. It was no damn wonder the only way to defeat these beings was to remove them from their swords, but Naruto highly doubted that every one of these swords had this sort of power.

So Naruto took time to research and try to find any information he could. ''Hey...'' Blue Prue greeted with a warm smile, "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to become a shut in.'' she said as she walked into the attic.

''Blue-chan, aren't you supposed to be training?''

''We were given a break. Swords and I don't seem compatible,'' she explained as she sauntered over to the blond. Closing the old tome Naruto stood up.

''It's more of having a weapon to protect yourselves so you can use your combined power to separate Gabriel from his sword.''

''Sounds like a sound plan speaking of which, I was hoping we could talk." Naruto gave her a confused look. "About the nature of our relationship.'' Blue pressed on with a nervous look.

"Blue-chan, things between Prue and I are fine." He assured then paused to really think about it. "Aren't they?''

''I, Prue has a multitude of desires yet to be fulfilled. We've always had to put family over going after what we wanted. And feeling what we want to feel,'' she said as she softly stroked Naruto's arm.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I wasn't aware I wasn't performing up to standard.''

"Please be serious, Naruto," said Prue, her expression shifting, "It's just more than about sex. It's a matter of passion. While Prue, I know that we're a witch and it's important we master our power we also like to be reminded that we are a woman. While being treated as an equal partner and strong woman is something appreciated, we wouldn't mind if you spoil us every once in a while.'' she said, moving her finger to his chest and making clockwise motions.

''I can do that.'' he said as a smile formed on Blue-chan's face.

''Good, now, there's something else I've always wanted to do.'' she said as she placed her hand on his crotch. ''You want it don't you. You want your Prue-chan to be naughty.'' she huskily whispered in his ear causing his cock to strain against the fabric of his pants.

Naruto didn't argue. Relaxing was definitely going to help clear his head. Blue Prue, may have been Prue's inner desires but she was Prue all the same. He slipped his hands around her hips and felt her shapely body in his arms. Using the body flickered they appeared in her room. His gripped tightened and he pulled her into a deep his kiss.

* * *

'Where's Pink?'' Naruto asked as Piper returned from her outing.

''Concert.'' she answered as Naruto gave her an incredulous.

''Is she insane? What if Gabriel decided to attack, I'm sure he has this address and if memory serves correct he wasn't too pleased about being tricked.''

''Well Miss Ego went on about how it's proper to honor one's engagements. If someone ever told me my sister had a short-sighted aspect to her I would have called them insane.''

Naruto sighed and shook his head. ''Where's this concert at? I'll go find her.'' He stated.

Speaking of Pink Prue, she was currently scanning the crowds, looking for Andy. During the even they somehow lost track of each other. Suddenly, cries occurred as several bright, white lights went off. The light flashed and she fell down against the ground. Her hand moved instinctively to her eyes when she realized she couldn't see. "Blinded by the light?" Gabriel laughed as he stepped from the smoke that was now spewing from the bomb. His sword was drawn and he wasted no time in approaching the weakened Prue. He was going to use the panic of the crowd and cloud of smoke to attack.

In desperation 'Pink Prue' squinted in the general direction that she believed him to be. His sword flew back and cut Gabriel across the cheek.

"You cut me, witch!" Gabriel yelled, pulling his sword back around. In his anger, he was about to stab her when she had disappeared, his sword clanging against the ground. He let out a roar of frustration.

''You could have been killed. If I was a few seconds slower.'' Naruto berated her; his heart was still thumping in his chest. ''What were you thinking?''

''That for once I can do something for myself and not have to weigh every decision.'' Pink Prue snapped back at him. ''I've always had to use reason in all my decisions. Anytime I let up something bad happened.'' she explained, guilt forming on her face. ''And for good reason all those innocent people almost got killed because of my selfishness.'' she remarked.

''It's not your fault.'' a voice from behind them, startling them. Moving from the other side of the couch Phoebe took a seat on the arm and pulled Prue into a comforting hug. ''You needed to be that person because of life's' circumstances and I certainly didn't help make things easier. Being strict and moral isn't bad, but if you keep suppressing yourself you're going to drive yourself crazy.''

''Yeah Pink-chan!'' The Blue Prue stated, entering the room in a nightie, fresh out of the shower. ''You don't have to play warden and keep me locked up you know. Our responsibilities and duties have changed its okay to let up on the lease a bit.'' Blue Prue urged, joining her sister on the couch.

''You don't have to worry Pink-chan. I'll make sure Black-chan starts taking a bit easier from now on.'' Naruto assured her. ''Anyway it's getting late. We should all turn in; we're going to have a busy night tomorrow. That psycho is getting embolden. Attacking in such a public place, that power he absorbed must have some sort of drawback. Influencing his impulse control or something.''

''Then maybe we should attack him when he least expects it.'' The quartet looked up to see the Real Prue and Piper entering the room.

''Thought you were going to be out for the night,'' Naruto replied.

''Trust me, it's a miracle I'm even awake right now. Someone was hogging the good bathroom.'' Prue stated, shooting Blue-chan a look, who merely sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. ''I say we sneak into his estate and attack him head on. He won't be expecting that.''

'Blue Prue' thought the hinted idea over before grinning in agreement. "Prue, we're geniuses." She complimented them both.

"That's your plan?" Piper demanded in disbelief.

Phoebe groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "What are you people thinking?"

Real Prue smiled faintly at her younger sisters. "Gabriel Statler is a flesh and blood human with a flesh and blood sister. The only thing that protects him, that makes him invulnerable is that sword." She began.

"… And Gabriel has this weird binding passion for Helena. So, if we grab her we can use her as leverage. His sword for his sister." 'Blue Prue' finished confidently.

"That's your plan?" Phoebe repeated Piper's previous words.

"Do you think he won't protect his own flesh and blood?" 'Blue Prue' retorted, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

''Not everyone loves their family Prue.'' Naruto corrected. ''Trust me, families I've seen are just as quick to betray each other as any pair of strangers.'' he pointed out.

Real Prue sighed. "Okay, look, we grab Helena and either he trades his sword for her life or we use her to buy more time until we figure out a way to separate him from his sword." She amended.

"Okay, so we'll go with you." Piper allowed, recognizing that she wouldn't be able to change Prue's mind about this.

''If this man has been studying you, then even with three of you things might not go according to plan. He knows enough that he was able to track Prue down to a concert. But that's just the thing, if he's studied Prue this thoroughly then he must know she's a Charmed One? Why go after the oldest sister without taking out the other two? Either he's extremely arrogant, or so short-sighted that Piper and I aren't even on his radar. So wouldn't we have a better chance as a unified force?''

Piper's eyes suddenly widened. ''Of course, now it makes sense.''

''What makes sense?'' Prue asked, wondering what was going on in the head of her little sister.

''Power of One. Us acting together in a unified force, you said something like that once didn't you Naruto?'' she prompted to blond who began trying to recollect some of the things he said.

''Actually, that does make sense. Since you three are an Ultimate Power and that sort of connotation is classified as a singular source it would make sense. Which when you think about it...''

''That sword training better have been for nothing.'' the Real Prue threatened Naruto with that legendary Prue Gaze that pierced the souls of many.

''Hey! Something tells me that you'll find it helpful in the future. It's not like every skill or item for our weekly adventures is going to be conveniently used for that exact moment than forgotten and never used again.'' he argued his point. ''Now if you'll excuse me I have to go play distraction again.'' he informed them.

0000000000000

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Gabriel was sitting at his chess table playing with himself when Helena came up behind him. "Anything from our surveillance?" He asked almost bored.

"I saw at least two women identical to Prue Halliwell. One was leaving the restaurant in a blue sweater and the other was entering the Manor in a black sweater around the same time that the one in pink was monitored entering her job yesterday." Helena answered promptly as she leaned against the back of Gabriel's chair. "It appears the witch has made copies of herself in preparation for your attack. We're gonna have to chance it and attack her at home…" She could tell Gabriel was about to argue. "…Just wait until the hours right before dawn when their certain to be asleep and vulnerable." Helena suggested with a wicked grin.

Gabriel looked thoughtful as he moved one of his chess pieces. "Checkmate." He said aloud, a silent agreement for Helena's plan. Sure enough sneaking in was much easier than expected.

0000000000000

''Alright, so how are we going to...take care of...this guy once we get the sword.'' Piper asked. ''If he's been made stronger by Chakra, and Naruto can't get too close to him?''

Phoebe smirked mischievously. "Why do we have to take it away? Maybe we should try to bring Gabriel and his sword even closer…" She suggested. ''After all its obviously has mystical properties and as far as we know it isn't man made so...'' Phoebe trailed off.

"Pheebs, you are so smart." Prue complimented, hugging her sister who merely laughed

''Go on. No seriously go on.''

As this was going on Helena entered the hallway through double doors. Before she could even call for her brother Piper shot forward and decked her one, knocking her out cold. ''That's for trying to kill my sister you bitch!'' Piper snarled, before a few seconds later snapping back to normal. ''Uum, that was the Wendgio.'' she tried to explain the sudden and completely random mood swing.

''Yeah.''

''Sure.''

''Okay.'' they murmured, briefly exchanging glances before decided that they would worry about what happened, after Gabriel was taken care of.

In one of Gabriel's private rooms Helena Statler was standing in the middle of an open iron maiden case with 'Blue Prue' behind it, out of sight from anyone in the doorway. "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel…" Helena cried out pleadingly for her brother.

Gabriel, hearing her, came to the room and froze in the doorway as he realized what was happening. "My god, Helena…" He whispered, quickly approaching her.

'Blue Prue' jumped from her hiding spot and held her hand out to Gabriel as he drew his sword against her. "Nuh uh. This in war terms is what I believe they call a reversal of fortune…" She warned and Gabriel immediately stopped his advance. 'Blue Prue' narrowed her eyes at the iron maiden case and it closed about an inch around Helena before turning back to Gabriel. "I'll make it easy for you. Your sword for your sister."

Gabriel shrugged with a faint smile as he relaxed his stance. "Done." He agreed. "There's only one problem. You're not the real Prue Halliwell. Any woman smart enough to clone herself wouldn't make the mistake of confronting me here. So, tell me, how many of you are there?" He asked. A silence fell between them. "Let my sister go and I'll promise to make it quick and painless for you and your counterparts." He proposed.

'Blue Prue' squinted again at the case and it closed around Helena a little more. "Don't make me do this… your sword for your sister please." She ordered defiantly.

Gabriel glanced at Helena before throwing his sword at her, quickly killing his sister while 'Blue Prue' jumped away in surprise. He held his hand out and the sword came back to him. "Who has the reversal of fortune now?" Gabriel asked rhetorically, advancing on 'Blue Prue' with his sword leading the way.

He found himself suddenly jerked back when Pink and Black Prue appeared behind the curtains. He recovered, fighting back against the force pushing him back as drew the power he stole from his sword. The more power he drained the easier time he found it to resist the power of the Three Prues.

"Clever witch…" Gabriel allowed, ''...but not clever enough.'' He said as the three Prues stopped and made a break for it. ''You can't run witch! You're only prolonging the inevitable.'' Gabriel slowly paced around the hallways. Checking one room at a time before his eyes focused on the faint outline of a person sneaking by the stairway. He tossed his sword only to impale Slam-Man who was brought along to be telepathically used as Bait.

Prue, Prue, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe jumped out from their hiding place. Piper throwing her hands out to freeze Gabriel. "Hey, check out GI Joe." Piper quipped.

Phoebe raced over and kicked Gabriel hard enough that he fell back into the wall and hit the ground. Phoebe smiled triumphantly before yanking the sword out of her damaged Slma-man.

Piper's Molecular Immobilization wore off and Gabriel reached his hand out for his sword. "My weapon." He ordered irritably.

"It's all yours." The Prues allowed, narrowing their eyes at the sword as it flew and impaled Gabriel against the wall. The sword glowed as it sucked Gabriel inside and then exploded. The lights flickered on and the sisters exchanged glances with each other.

"Peace at last." Piper laughed.

Prue laughed also and turned to her counterparts. ''Thank you, well me, for all we did.''

''No problem,'' Blue Prue casually replied.

''Just remember to take it easy every once in a while.'' Pink Prue suggested.

''At least that's one problem taken care of.'' Naruto remarked, finally appearing as he went over to the sword. Sure enough it reactive with pulse of strong energy when he reached for it. ''What the hell. What is up with this thing?'' he wondered. He shook his head and turned to the girls. ''So...when does that spell end again?'' he asked, bringing a realization to Prue who turned to her counterparts.

''Wait a minute. We defeated Gabriel, so why are you two still here?'' she demanded. Gabriel was slain so they were no longer needed. Were they?

000000

Chapter End

00000

Anyway, that's one chapter to go and many questions to answer.

What is that blade?

Why hasn't Prue's Counterparts disappeared?

What happened to Shigure? Well that one I can answer now. Since her sword is a weapon that was made and she's a swordswoman Naruto merely informed her, after thanking her and compensating her quite nicely for her time, that they formed a new plan and that her help was no longer required.


	43. Time Travel Shenningans! Part 1

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

0000

Plot hole: Throughout the series, it's established that good witches don't freeze. In this episode, however, Little Piper freezes Future Prue and Piper when they come back to the manor to "kidnap" their younger selves. Simply because the Charmed Ones reason that only one "set" of sisters (past/future) could have their powers doesn't mean that Future Prue, Piper and Phoebe aren't good witches. In other time-travel episodes, the sisters remain immune to freezing and are still able to say spells make potions, meaning they are still good witches.

For example, in Season 8 "Forever Charmed," Piper and Leo go back to 1975 (the same time-period as this episode) using Coop's ring, trying to find when Phoebe is alive again. However, when a startled Patty tries to freeze them, only Leo freezes. Piper does not, though she likely cannot use her freezing/exploding power in this time.

Continuity: In this episode, the sisters go back in time to late March 1975. On the family tree it says that Piper was born on August 7, 1973. So she would be 1 and 1/2 in March 1975. But she looks at least 2 years too old.

0000

Story Start

0000000

With the sword stored and sealed away so until more information could be found the Sextet deciding to explore what went wrong with that spell.

''Well the spell must be defective. We've defeated Gabriel, so they should have disappeared.'' Prue was sure she cast the spell perfectly, so what was wrong?

''Yes, but you haven't really learned from them yet Prue. One aspect is overused while the other is underused,'' Naruto pointed out. ''You're still not balanced yet Prue. Remember what I once told you, overcoming major flaws isn't a quick fix. It's not something that can be done in the time-frame of an hour or so. The first step is acceptance from then on we can work on improving.''

''So what do you suggest then?''

''For the time being Pink-chan can take care of your job at Bucklands while you spend time with Blue-chan and learn to let loose once in a while.'' Normally Prue would have argued, but after the past few days she was just too tired. That and it was bad enough having to fend her clothes off from Phoebe and making sure all the hot water in the good shower wasn't used up. There was no way she was going to share her things with herself and...herself albeit a bit reluctantly Prue agreed to the suggestion.

''Now we also have to do something with all these deaths. Your fellow witches have been dropping like flies, even before your powers were unbound. Measures are going to have to be taken to counter-act that.''

''Like a Coven?'' Phoebe pointed out. It seemed like after all this time one of her old premonitions was coming to past.

''But we don't know anything about running a coven.'' Piper Interjected.

''There is an old witch I know. She's a priestess and has been running a coven for decades. I can go over to her home tomorrow morning and be back in the afternoon.'' he explained as Prue's cellphone went off and she groaned. It was probably her boss, wondering about the now post-modem client.

The following day Pink-chan was at Bucklands while Blue-chan was going out and spreading the word about the Charmed Ones considering forming a coven.

Up in the attic Prue and Phoebe were going through some old thing. Prue flipped through the photo albums with Phoebe sitting next to her at one of the tables spread along the Solarium.

"There aren't any pictures of me growing up." Phoebe whined, causing Prue to look up from her stack of photos.

The older Halliwell sister smiled faintly. "That seems impossible. I mean, you weren't exactly camera shy." Prue joked as she flipped another page of the photo album.

Phoebe rolled her eyes good-naturedly and pulled out a small stack of pictures. "Yes, well neither were you and Piper, or you and Grams, or you and Dad. Or look! Here's another one of you and Piper." Phoebe replied with a playful glare at Prue.

"Okay, here's a picture of you and Grams." Prue announced.

"Oh, wasn't I cute?" She stated as much as asked.

"Here's one of you and Mom." Prue added, watching Phoebe expectantly.

Phoebe's smile faded slightly but she looked eagerly down at the corresponding photo. It was of their mom reading a book to Phoebe. "Wow, I don't even remember that. What was I, about two?" Phoebe asked, receiving a nod from Prue. "She died on us a year later." She mumbled, quickly closing the album.

"Phoebe." Prue began, but trailed off unsure what to say to console her sister. A tense silence fell between them for several moments until Piper came running into the Solarium.

"Okay, alright, I need a pen and paper." Piper exclaimed, heading straight for one of the drawers. She rolled her eyes when none of her sisters moved. "Quick we don't have a lot of time." She pressed struggling to open the drawer that was resisting.

Phoebe sighed and stood up from her chair, joining Piper next to the drawer. She hit the top of it twice and kicked the side once and the drawer popped open.

Piper's eyes narrowed at the drawer and then transferred to her departing younger sister. "I always wondered how you got in my candy drawer."

''Yeah, too bad all the candy's gone.'' Phoebe noted.

"Anyways, I thought it would be easier for us if we just write him a note." Piper went on. "You know, what his name is." She replied as if it was common knowledge. Piper waved her hand for her sisters to follow as she led the way to the Foyer when the doorbell rang. "Grandma's little friend, comes every year, same day, same time. Says, you know, the flowers are from a secret admirer, only it's obvious he's the admirer." Piper reminded them in short. She stopped in front of the door and Prue and Phoebe took up their normal positions around Piper ready to greet him. When they were ready, Piper opened the door to find the older man on the other side of the door. "Hi, come on in." Piper allowed, opening the door invitingly as the clock began to chime. "How are you?"

"Flowers for Miss Penny Halliwell." The man offered a vase of roses. As he started to hand them to Piper, they dropped from his hands.

Piper hastily threw her hands out to freeze everything before the vase crashed into the ground and shattered. She turned irritably back to her sisters. "Every year, what a klutz!" She muttered, turning back and taking the flowers in her hands. "At least this year I can freeze him and spare myself the clean-up." Piper exclaimed.

"Why did you want to write him a note?" Phoebe questioned curiously.

Piper bit her lip slightly. "To tell him Grams is dead." She mumbled.

"Oh, you're going to break his heart." Prue stated, glancing at him sympathetically.

At that moment the room unfroze and the man looked around him knowingly. "Five chimes." He stated suddenly.

The sisters exchanged confused glances. "Excuse me?" Piper prompted, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"The clock, I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me which means you have your powers at last." He explained.

Piper's mouth dropped and she carefully sat the flowers down on the nearest side table and backed away to join her sisters. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Mister, but thanks for the flowers. Bye." Piper replied. All three sisters backed several steps away.

"Call me Nicholas. Your mother did." He suggested sharply, taking a ring from his pocket and slipping it onto his finger. Nicholas de-aged in front of their eyes. "I had to appear to age over the years otherwise you would've been suspicious." He responded to their stunned looks.

"What?" Prue demanded.

Nicholas smiled and his gaze shifted over Prue. "You see, twenty-one years ago today, your mother and I made a pact. To spare her life, she gave up your future powers to me. She blessed this ring." He began, holding it up for them to see. "Which gave me immunity to your powers."

Piper quickly flicked her wrists, desperately trying to freeze him, but nothing happened.

"Immunity so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible." he explained like some idiotic, cliché Saturday morning villain.

Prue squinted her eyes and sent a telekinetic blast in his direction, but nothing happened. "Our mother would never give away our powers." She stubbornly argued and tried again.

"She didn't have much of a choice." Nicholas replied, pointing his ring at Phoebe. "Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear." Phoebe shook momentarily before falling over in pain. He moved his hand so that it was now pointing at Prue and Piper. "Your organs will overheat and death will come." He finished. He grinned when Prue and Piper dropped to the ground in agony.

When he was focused on the elder two sisters, Phoebe snaked up and kicked him in the leg so that he fell to the ground and released them from his hold. Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and Prue who held onto Piper as they zipped up into the attic using the replacement jutsu on one of the logs Naruto left in the attic for practice.

Prue broke from the group and stomped to the attic door, shutting it while the other two ran to the book and desperately flipped through the pages. "Why would Mom make a deal like that?" Prue questioned aloud. ''Why wouldn't someone stop her?''

"More importantly, what are we gonna do about it?" Piper corrected, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her frantically page-flipping sisters.

"Wait, I think I found a spell!" Phoebe announced, "To unbind a bond." she read.

"You can't run from me!" Nicholas's voice echoed from behind the attic door, followed by the creaking of the stairs as he undoubtedly ran up them.

Prue glanced nervously behind her. "Okay, we have no choice." Prue allowed.

"Hurry up." Piper agreed, waving her hand dramatically to speed things up.

"Okay." Phoebe hissed narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

 _"The Bond which was not to be done_

 _Give us the power to see it undone_

 _And turn back time to whence it was begun."_

Phoebe chanted. The three sisters were surrounded by white orbs and they disappeared, reappearing in the same spot in front of the book.

Phoebe frowned as she looked around them. "It didn't work?''

"Nothing happened." Prue agreed, biting her lip slightly.

They all spun around as a phone began to ring downstairs. They hesitantly walked to the attic door and Phoebe pulled it open so they could better hear the ring. "Whose phone is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Not ours." Piper answered softly in confusion.

"Halliwell Residence." Someone's voice sounded from downstairs.

Piper glanced in Phoebe's direction. "You go." She ordered.

Phoebe immediately shook her head. "No, you go." She argued.

Their eyes turned toward Prue's direction. "She goes." Piper and Phoebe decided, pushing Prue out the attic door before she could respond.

Prue cast an irritated glance behind her as the attic door closed before she quietly treaded down the steps until she could see what was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw her grandmother on the phone.

"I beg your pardon? Well, Donna, I'm just hurt that you would suspect my little angels of such a thing." Grams spoke into the phone.

"Grams?" Prue whispered to herself, trying to get a better view of her grandmother from this angle on the stairs.

Her jaw dropped as two young girls ran through the foyer. They could only have been herself and Piper.

"Prue. Uh, just a moment, Donna." Grams replied to the woman and then turned to the two girls that had stopped and were hovering at the far door. "Prue, Piper. Girls, don't run in the house." She ordered. ''I swear, what is taking that man so long.'' she grumbled before turning her attention back to the phone and the little girls ran into the next room. "Yes. Yes."

Prue quickly turned around and raced back up the stairs. She knocked on the door and dashed in the moment it was open, a stunned expression on her face. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances when Prue didn't immediately say anything.

"What did you see?" Piper demanded.

"The warlock?" Phoebe guessed nervously.

Prue slowly shook her head. "No. Us."

Back in the attic they were trying to figure out what went wrong.

"How do we know we're back in time? What if we just brought the past to us accidently? We've done it before." Piper rambled as she paced back and forth around the attic.

Prue was left to calm down Piper. "Piper, look around. What do you see?" Prue questioned with a faint smile.

Piper obediently allowed her eyes to flicker around the room. "A messy attic like always." She answered sharply.

"No, not like always." Prue disagreed. "We have a black light, a typewriter, eight track tapes, and a pet rock." She pointed out, waving her hand in the direction of each of the items. "I mean, we got rid of this stuff years ago, remember?"

"And you saw us? As kids?" Piper demanded in disbelief.

Prue gave the slightest of nods. "Yeah." She answered with a thoughtful expression.

"This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine!" Piper exclaimed, cradling her head in her hands.

"Better not, I don't think Advil's been invented yet." Phoebe quipped with an innocent smile to Piper. "And apparently neither has this spell. It's not in here anywhere." Phoebe added after having flipped through the entire book twice.

Piper's eyes widened. "But we just cast it. That's how we got back here." She argued.

"Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written." Phoebe replied with a sigh.

Prue walked up to stand next to Piper. "So there's nothing in there about how to get back to our own time?" Prue pressed.

"Nothing." Phoebe answered, shutting the book a little harder than necessary. "Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed."

Prue immediately shook her head. "No." She disagreed. "Okay, at least we're alive. If we had stayed in our own time, Nicholas would have killed us. We barely got away as it was. Is. Will be." Prue babbled, appearing confused. "You know, I've never been good at tenses." She admitted.

"What are we going to do?" Piper worriedly asked.

"Well, Grams is right downstairs. Maybe we should just go and tell her who we are." Prue suggested.

Phoebe laughed at the thought. "And say what? Hi, we're the ghosts of grandchildren future?" She joked. "Come on, even Grams is gonna have a little trouble with that." Phoebe reminded them.

"Plus, she has that heart condition." Piper added.

Prue sighed but nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Okay, fine, so we need another plan.''

Phoebe's eyes lit up. ''Maybe we can find Naruto? He knows about traveling, maybe he can help us.''

''There's no telling if he's around at the moment,'' Prue argued. ''And if he's not we don't have a way to track him down. First thing first, we need to get out of the house." Prue decided leading the way to the edge of the stairs with Phoebe, and Piper right behind her. They stopped once they were in sight of Grams, still on the phone.

"You're talking too fast. Patty sweetheart, slow down." Grams were saying into the phone.

"Patty?" Piper repeated.

Prue nodded. "Mom." She breathed, staring intently at the phone.

"What premonition? Patty, that's impossible, you don't have premonitions." Grams retorted.

Phoebe frowned and glanced in Prue's direction. "Wait, I thought you said Mom's power was to freeze time." She hissed, tilting her head in confusion.

"It is. I mean, was. Oh, you know what I mean." Prue returned softly.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Grams suggested.

 _"I don't need to go to the doctor, Mom."_ Patty argued. _"I need you to listen to what I'm saying."_ She insisted.

Piper carefully placed her hand over the speaker so her voice wouldn't carry to the other lines. "She's talking to Mom." Piper breathed.

 _"I can't explain it either, Mom. It just happened. I felt a twinge in my stomach and then Bam! I saw it. Warlocks, three of them and one of them was taking Prue."_ Patty explained hastily.

"You know you've been really stressed lately." Grams began.

"Do you think that's really Mom's voice?" Phoebe whispered excitedly.

"Yes,'' Piper agreed.

"Are you still nauseous? Why don't you come home from Buddy's?" Grams continued.

 _"I can't and it was not a daydream_." Patty insisted. They exchanged a few more words before they hung up.

Piper carefully followed and Prue waved her hand for her sisters to follow her as she heard Grams move away from the stairs. "Okay, let's get out of here." She decided. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard Grams' voice in another room.

The three sisters froze as little Prue walked after a running little Piper. Seeing that little Piper was getting away, little Prue narrowed her eyes at a kids-sized couch and it moved to block the doorway.

Little Piper turned to glare playfully back at little Prue. "No fair, using magic."

"Whoa!" Piper breathed as little Piper turned back to her sister.

"This is really freaky." Phoebe remarked.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Prue led the way into the room where the little girls were in. Little Piper was standing next to little Prue in the Solarium when they came in. Two pairs of kids eyes flickered to the three sisters and little Prue stepped forward.

"Hey." Prue greeted, kneeling down so that she was level with her kid-self.

"Hi." Little Prue echoed, lightly touching Prue's freckle on her face.

Prue laughed softly. "You got one too." She whispered. "Come here." Prue invited eagerly, pulling her miniature self into a hug. Her smiled faded as she heard footsteps coming into the room.

"How many times have I told you girls?" Grams began scolding but froze as she saw the sisters with little Prue in the arms of one of them.

Prue immediately let little Prue down and backed away. "Uh, Grams. we can explain."

Grams didn't wait for any explanations. She raised her hands at the sisters. "Warlocks, be gone!" She ordered and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were thrown out of the house, landing heavily on the concrete stairs.

"Oh, god, let's go." Prue hissed as soon as the door had shut.

The sisters wasted no time in running out of sight of the Manor. "Grams really had her power down." Prue remarked with Phoebe and Piper following behind.

"She is one scary witch." Phoebe agreed.

Piper nodded and slowed down as well. "What do you think was the reason our powers were bound?'' She asked, directing the question to Prue.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason it must have been for a good reason." Prue replied with the slightest of shrugs. "Well, whatever happened, how weird was that? Seeing us as kids?" Prue inquired with a hint of excitement. "Totally bizarre." She answered herself.

Phoebe had walked up to the end of a neighbor's driveway and picked up their newspaper. Her eyes quickly scanned for the date which she found at the top. "Mom is barely pregnant with me." Phoebe announced after a quick mental calculation. "Here, March 24, 1978."

"That's the day Mom made the pact with Nicholas." Piper realized.

"So maybe that's why the spell sent us back here. To stop the pact." Prue suggested.

"Which means it may be the only way for us to get back to our time." Piper added.

"Yeah, but we have to do a better job at convincing Mom than we did Grams. This time we have to use our powers." Prue decided, glancing at her sisters for approval.

Piper frowned as she remembered the conversation their mother had with Grams. "The only problem is she's on the lookout for three warlocks now." She reminded them.

Prue bit her lip nervously. "Uh, so then, maybe not all of us should approach her. Just in case." She suggested with an uncertain look at her sisters.

"Well, since I don't have any powers to show Mom, I think you two should go." Phoebe replied. "I'll just stand outside and watch for Nicholas." She concluded with a shrug.

Piper exchanged a glance with Prue before looking back at Phoebe. "That doesn't seem fair to you, Phoebe, not being able to see Mom."

"I know, it's not, but I got over that a long time ago. I don't need to see her now." Phoebe assured them. Prue narrowed her eyes in concern and Phoebe forced a smile for her eldest sister. "Really, it's okay." She continued. When no one said anything she hastily sought to change the subject. "We better get going, though, before we miss her." She pointed out.

Slowly, Prue and Piper agreed and followed Phoebe to the part of town that housed the popular restaurant, Buddy's.

While Phoebe waited outside Buddy's, entertaining herself by checking out the movie theatre across the street, Prue and Piper walked into the restaurant.

Prue froze in the doorway, forcing Piper to follow suit or they would have run into her. Prue's eyes quickly scanned over the restaurant. "Whoa, scary. Buddy's has not changed a bit." She realized in surprise. She blinked quickly, appearing confused as she thought about what she had said. "Err. wouldn't. didn't?"

''Give it up, I know what you mean,'' Piper replied, taking up a menu more for looks than for any other reason.

Piper was the first to look up and see Patty come from the back.

Piper's eyes widened. "Prue." She breathed, trying to get her eldest sister's attention.

Prue glanced up at them curiously and followed their subtle, yet frantic nodding in Patty's direction. "Mom." Prue whispered.

"She's so beautiful." Piper remarked.

"Yeah, she is." Prue agreed.

"I don't remember her working here." Piper admitted looking thoughtfully after their mother as she sat a couple of drinks down at the table in front of them.

"Yeah, with Dad gone she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelled like hamburgers." Prue reminisced a little wistfully.

Piper's smile widened before she finally tore her eyes away from her mother and allowed them to flicker to her big sister. "You're lucky. You have a lot more memories than I do."

"Well, at least you have some. I mean Phoebe hardly has any." Prue pointed out with a sad sigh.

"Oh, here she comes." Prue announced, lightly tapping Piper's arm.

Piper looked a little nervously in Patty's direction. "What do we do if she recognizes us?" Piper demanded.

"Well, you freeze the place and when she sees that we don't freeze either, she'll believe us when we tell her who we are." Prue decided.

"Okay, how do I look?" She asked.

"Great." Prue assured.

Patty had just stopped at their booth. "Ready to order?" She questioned, pulling out the notepad to take their order on. Prue and Piper just stared, overwhelmed at the sight of their mother.

Patty hesitated, guessing that they weren't quite ready. "Take your time. I'll come back." Patty allowed, beginning to turn away.

"No, wait, aren't we, Prue?"

Prue's eyes widened and hastily tried to cover before Patty could think about hearing her name too much. "Ah, prunes." She covered, glancing at Piper who bit her lip nervously. "Uh, prunes. She wants to know if you have any prunes."

"Prunes, sure. Yeah, I think so. I just started here. I'll go check." She offered, beginning to turn away again.

"No!" Prue yelled, stunning Patty into stopping. "Uh, she can order something else." Prue explained.

Piper, picking up the hint, grabbed the menu and quickly flipped through the pages.

Patty waited patiently, eyeing Prue rather curiously. "Have we met before? I mean, you look familiar."

Prue smiled faintly. "Yeah, so do you." She answered.

"Now." Prue ordered under her breath to Piper.

Piper immediately dropped her menu and flicked her wrists to activate her freezing power. Nothing happened so she tried again, more noticeably.

"What's the matter?" Prue whispered, trying to appear casual.

"It's not working. You try." Piper hissed back.

Prue lowered her gaze to the glass of water on the table in front of her and squinted, willing it to move. Nothing happened despite several attempts.

"Okay, how is that possible?" Prue muttered.

Patty was watching them suspiciously now and only looked away when one of the waitresses called "Patty, phone."

"Oh, okay thanks." Patty called over her shoulder, though her eyes never left the three sisters. "Uh, I'll be right back." She said to them, starting to turn away, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Wait, we know you're pregnant!" Piper yelled after her in desperation. Prue cast a look of disbelief at Piper, who suddenly realized that may not have been the best approach.

Patty stopped short and quickly walked back to the table. "What?" She demanded.

Piper laughed nervously. "This is going to sound really weird, but we're actually your."

"Cousins." Prue interrupted. "Cousins from out of town." She elaborated, thinking that bashing her head into the table may not be too bad an idea right now.

Piper just nodded awkwardly before continuing where she had been interrupted. "And we need to tell you something very important about the baby that you're carrying sorta." She explained.

Patty hastily rolled her notebook up and dropped it in the pocket of her uniform. "Not that this is any of your business but I can't get pregnant anymore. Medically impossible." Patty replied sharply. "Excuse me." She added, turning away and actually making it away from the table this time.

Piper stared after her dumbfounded. "I panicked." She admitted. "I thought, you know, close family would know that she's pregnant."

"Yes, well, not only does she not know that she's pregnant, she doesn't even think that she can get pregnant." Prue responded.

Piper shook her head to try and clear her thoughts to something more important. "Yeah, well, we have bigger problems. We have no powers which means we have no way of stopping Nicholas." She reminded them.

"Yeah, how do we not have powers?" Prue exclaimed. "I mean, little Prue and little Piper, they have powers."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time, in the same time." She suggested.

Prue nodded with a sarcastic look of interest. "Thank you, Mr. Spock." She gratified.

Meanwhile with Patty. "I was working Mother, that's why I couldn't take your call." Patty explained into the phone that was in the kitchen.

On the other end, Grams rolled her eyes at the excuse, but didn't press it. "That premonition that you said you had. Did you see what the warlocks looked like?" Grams demanded, getting right to the subject.

Patty frowned in confusion and tried to remember the vision. "The warlocks? No, I didn't see their faces." She admitted after a moment. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"I'll tell you why. Because I saw them. All three of them. Here, and one of them had a hold of Prudence." Grams answered with a hint of anger.

"Are the girls okay?" Patty questioned demandingly.

"For now, thanks to me." Grams replied. ''Where is that blasted man when you need him?''

Patty nodded and quickly grabbed her purse from the small table next to her. "I'm coming right home." She announced before hanging up. She cast one last glance back at the table where Prue and Piper were chatting and went out the back door. Patty pulled her purse around and searched for the keys amidst everything else. She accidentally ran into Phoebe, who was staring back at the window of the restaurant. "Oh!" Patty exclaimed, dropping her stuff.

Phoebe jumped back in surprise. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized, bending down to help pick the stuff up.

"I'm so sorry." Patty apologized in return.

"Oh, no, it's totally my fault." Phoebe argued, freezing when she actually looked at Patty for the first time and recognized who she was.

Patty smiled and took something from Phoebe's hands. "I'm such a klutz sometimes." She admitted.

Phoebe returned the smile. "Really? So am I."

"Yeah?" Patty laughed.

Phoebe suddenly realized how very strange she was acting and dropped her gaze back to the contents of Patty's purse that still littered the ground. "Yeah." She mumbled distantly, reaching out for a pack of crackers.

"Crackers?" Phoebe asked.

Patty nodded slightly. "Upset stomach." She explained, taking them.

Phoebe's eyes flickered to land on a cigarette packet. "Uh, you know, you shouldn't be smoking these now." She began, pausing at the weird look Patty sent her. "It's bad for your upset stomach." Phoebe elaborated hastily.

"You're very sweet." Patty complimented, standing back up now that she had re-acquired all her stuff. "Thanks, I gotta go."

"So soon?" Phoebe questioned before she could stop herself.

Patty turned back to her curiously. "Excuse me?" She inquired.

Before Phoebe could cover, an officer stopped next to them. "Is everything all right?" The officer demanded professionally.

"Yeah, thanks officer." Patty answered.

Phoebe spun around to see who the voice belonged to and her eyes widened when she recognized him. "Oh my God, Nicholas." She breathed, unconsciously stepping away toward Patty.

"I'm late. Thanks again." Patty gratified to Phoebe before walking off to her car.

Nicholas turned to follow her, but Phoebe jumped in his way. "Excuse me, how do you get to Berkeley?" She questioned in an attempt to buy Patty more time.

Nicholas glared and pushed her away. "Get out of my way." He snapped, making his way to his car, presumably to follow Patty.

Before he could get his keys to unlock his car door, Phoebe stepped forward and kicked his hand so that he dropped his keys. She picked them up and threw them across the road before bolting into Buddy's for her sisters.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Prue asked as she caught sight of the younger Halliwell.

Phoebe's head snapped around and she ran toward them, motioning for them to hurry up. "Nicholas is here." She hissed.

"What? Where?" Piper demanded, her eyes scouring the area.

"No time to explain, run!'' Phoebe led the way through the many people and out the back door. They had just disappeared when an angry Nicholas pushed into Buddy's looking for them.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked down the street nearby the Manor trying to figure out how to make their next move.

"Was Nicholas wearing his ring?" Piper wondered to Phoebe.

Phoebe tried to think back to their short encounter. "I don't know. I don't think so." She finally answered.

"It was a good thing you were there, Pheebs. That was probably when he was going to make his move on Mom." Piper went on thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think so, otherwise we would be back in our own time by now." Prue argued lightly. She glanced over at Phoebe, who was unusually silent. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." Phoebe assured before dropping her gaze as Prue and Piper also looked at her. "Uh, just seeing Mom and talking to her, I just didn't expect to feel so."

"Feel what? Good?" Prue suggested.

Phoebe shook her head slowly. "No, overwhelmed." She corrected.

"Well, Mom's car is here. At least we know where she is." Piper remarked casually.

"Yeah, but the question is how do we get to her? Grams must have told her about us by now. She probably thinks that we're the warlocks." Prue pointed out.

"The problem remains. Our only option is to wait until Nicholas shows, but what are we going to do without our powers?"

Phoebe looked thoughtfully at the Manor that was across the street from them. "Well, technically you still have your powers. If you count little Prue and little Piper." She realized, a small smile forming on her face. "We need powers and they have them. Come on." Phoebe ordered.

They snuck in through the back door that led into the kitchen. Phoebe looked carefully around the kitchen in search of anyone but found it empty. "Coast is clear." She called behind her, waving for them to follow.

"What if Grams catches us?" Piper asked worriedly.

"She'll kill us before Nicholas has the chance." Prue answered grimly as they slipped into the Foyer.

"She won't catch us. Observe." Phoebe announced, opening the heating duct up.

"You said the girls were safe with you. Besides, I want to go." Patty's voice drifted from upstairs.

"You are making a big mistake, Patty. Victor is not coming back." Grams argued as she watched her daughter try and pick out which clothes to wear.

Prue narrowed her eyes but appeared impressed. "How did you ?"

"Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school." Phoebe explained teasingly.

Prue's eyes narrowed, this time in annoyance, but before she could smack her sister, Piper grabbed Prue's arm and pointed to her wrist indicating that they didn't have a lot of time. Prue sighed and nodded. "Fine, keep tabs on them. We're going to try and find the little girls." She ordered, following Piper into the next room.

"That's my doll!" Little Prue yelled, trying to pull the toy from her younger sister's hands.

Little Piper stubbornly held on and tugged back. "You gave it to me!" She argued.

"No, I didn't. You stole it." Little Prue accused.

Prue smiled and nodded to herself as she and Piper came around the corner of the room. "That's true, you did steal it." Prue agreed with her miniature version.

"I did not." Piper snapped.

"Yes, you did." Prue returned before shushing at her sister. As they came into the room they saw little Prue narrow her eyes at the doll and telekinetically pulled the toy from her younger sister's hands.

Piper couldn't resist but to speak up for her little self. "Hey, that's not fair!" She scolded too little Prue.

The two kids turned to meet Prue and Piper. Little Prue smiled as she hugged the doll to her. "You came back." Little Prue exclaimed.

Prue nodded and kneeled down in front of little Prue while Piper approached her miniature self. "Yes, we did, and we're gonna keep it a secret, okay?" She prompted gently.

Little Prue nodded eagerly. "Okay." She agreed.

"Okay." Prue laughed.

"You're pretty." Little Prue complimented a little shyly.

Prue smiled wider and pushed little Prue's hair away from her face. "Oh, so are you."

Piper rolled her eyes at the Prues. "Oh, give me a break." She muttered.

"Grams said you're bad people." Little Piper spoke up, crossing her arms in an act of suspicion.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're good people. We're, uh, just like you." Piper assured with a glance at Prue for help.

"Yeah, we're family." Prue elaborated and little Piper smiled faintly.

Back in the other part of the house. "Victor sent me a note. He asked me to stop by his hotel after my shift." Patty explained to Grams.

Phoebe listened closer at the mention of her father.

"Dad?" She mumbled, a little surprised.

"You know it was doomed from the start. You never even took his last name." Grams argued.

Patty glanced away from her closet and to her mother. "You wouldn't let me." She countered with a half-smile.

Grams shrugged helplessly. "That's beside the point." She replied stubbornly in her typical Grams fashion. "Why can't you just wear your uniform to see him?" She suggested.

"Because I don't want him to know that I'm a waitress." Patty answered as if that made perfect sense. She thrust her chosen outfit in Grams' hands and returned to put her other clothes back up. "Look, it can't hurt to talk, right?"

"Well, let him go I say. If husbands were meant to stay married, God would have made them live longer." Grams remarked offhandedly.

Patty gave her mother a hard, yet amused stare. "Mother." She scolded lightly.

Little Prue had now stepped slightly in front of little Piper with her arms crossed, almost protectively in front of her little sister. "We're not supposed to go places with strangers." Little Prue stated.

Prue nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but we're not strangers, Prue. You're safe with us and I know that you know in your heart that you can trust us." Prue replied gently. Little Prue seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"If you're really family then prove it." Little Piper challenged.

"Prove it? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Piper snapped, turning on Prue.

"Piper!" Prue scolded as the curse word left the other Halliwell's mouth.

Little Piper turned eagerly to her older self. "Piper. Your name's Piper too?" She asked with wide-eyed wonder.

Piper glanced away from Prue and back to little Piper. "Yeah and, uh, not only do we have the same name, but we have the same secrets." Piper walked over to the candy drawer and knocked the top twice before kicking the side and the drawer popped open. Little Piper's mouth dropped.

Prue smiled, recognizing that they had won them over. "Okay, follow me." She called.

Phoebe hastily entered the room. ''They're on their way. Time to go.''

"Fine, if you must go, go, I can't stop you, but I also can't promise that I won't teach the girls a new spell while you're gone." Grams consented reluctantly.

Patty stopped her descent down the stairs for a split moment. "Can't you just bake cookies with them like all the other grandmothers?" She suggested lightly.

Grams turned around to head back up the stairs. "The recipes they learn from me don't come from Betty Crocker, dear."

Patty laughed softly as she headed for the door. "Bye, girls. Love you." She called behind her.

"Prudence, Piper." Gramms called for her granddaughters.

Prue's eyes widened and she picked up little Piper and ushered her miniature self toward the kitchen. "Go, go, go, go, go." Prue ordered.

Piper ran forward and pulled little Prue, who she thought was moving too slow.

Little Andy quickly followed with narrowed eyes. As they were on their way out they had bumped into the younger form of Andy as well. "I wanna go too."

Phoebe spun back around. "No, Andy, you have to stay here." Phoebe replied.

"No!" Andy shouted, trudging forward stubbornly.

"Go, Phoebe, go. I got it." Prue muttered, carrying little Piper forward to block the door.

Phoebe grinned and took off after Piper, and Little Prue.

"Alright, freeze him." Prue instructed little Piper. "No wonder he's so suspicious of us." She added to herself. Little Piper obediently flicked her wrists as Andy Froze.

Grams walked into the room to find little Andy frozen.

"Oh, Andy, did Piper freeze you again? You poor dear." She laughed, stepping forward as the magic wore out.

Thankfully Piper's power was still wholly undeveloped and immediately dispelled almost as quickly as it was used. "Do you know where the girls went?" She asked pleasantly.

"They were with the strange ladies. They were here a second ago." Little Andy answered, pointing in the general direction of where he last saw them.

Grams' eyes widened in horror as she heard the startup of a car in their driveway much too late to be Patty's. She bolted out to the driveway to try and intercept them. Grams was just able to see her car disappear down the street.

In her haste Grams had knocked over a vase. She then shouted to the skies. ''Naruto Uzumaki, if you don't get your ass out here this instant I'll tell Patty who it really was that ruined her Prom Dress.''

''For heaven's sake!" Naruto barked out as he appeared in a flash of chakra and leaves. ''Penny, don't you know I was try...''

''Warlocks! Warlocks took the girls!" she cut him off, bringing an end to whatever he was about to say.

''I'm on it. Those warlocks are as good as dead.'' he promised as he went into the house to begin tracking the girls by their scent.

The Sisters and the sisters arrived to the outskirts of a forest. The park had people in it and it would wholly be idiotic to bring the girls there. They needed some place quiet and secluded so magic wouldn't be exposed.

They had taken the two children to the park where Prue was put in charge of instructing them on how to take on Nicholas. She had acquired a ball that they could practice their powers on. "Okay, girls. If we see a bad guy, what do we do?" Prue tested.

"She's gonna cry." Little Prue teased, pointing at little Piper.

Little Piper glared at little Prue in offense. "Am not, I'm gonna freeze him." Little Piper snapped.

"And then, I'm gonna move him." Little Prue followed, flicking her hand like she was using her power to throw something.

"Okay, then we will take care of him and then we will all." Prue prompted.

"Run like the wind!" Little Prue and Piper enthused.

Prue laughed softly and held the ball up. "Exactly. Alright, so let's give it a try. Ready?" She asked. The little girls nodded and Prue threw the ball up in the air. Little Piper threw her hands up and froze the ball. As soon as it was frozen, little Prue pointed at the ball and it went flying through the air. "Wow." Prue mouthed as she saw how far her miniature self could send the ball. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It took two weeks' worth of training before she could send objects that far.

Little Prue spun back to face Prue. "Can we do it again?" She wondered enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes. Practice makes perfect." Prue allowed. Little Prue squinted at the ball and it came flying back, landing in Prue's arms. Prue handed the ball to little Prue and Piper. "Okay, go try it." She watched them run off with the ball before sitting down on the nearby bench by Phoebe.

"Those girls have major juice. They have control, they can aim." Phoebe commented, sounding impressed.

Prue nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, they've had their powers a lot longer than we have. I mean did. I think." Prue replied.

Piper walked up to them, returning from her investigation on Nicholas and Patty. "I finally found a pay phone. Mom is at work until five and Nicholas is on duty until six." She explained.

"Good, at least we know where he is. The girls are ready." Prue replied for Piper's benefit.

"Well, I'm not." Phoebe announced softly.

Prue and Piper toward Phoebe. "Why not?" Prue wondered.

Phoebe hesitated a moment before confessing. "Mom died before I could grab onto enough to keep her alive in my head. And now she's here, alive, pregnant with me. If we stop Nicholas, we have to go back to our own time and there's no Mom there."

"We don't have much of a choice, Phoebe." Piper pointed out gently.

''A new choice just opened up.''

The Charmed Ones reacted, getting into defensive stances as Naruto popped up.

''Uncle Naro/Uncle Narry.'' the two little girls cheered as they ran over and hugged Naruto's legs.

''You two alright?'' the blond asked them.

''Yeah, the nice ladies were looking after us.'' Little piper said, smiling and showing off the little gap between her teeth.

''I see,'' he stated, looking up at the mystified women. ''I have three questions. Who's Prue? Who's Piper? And why on earth did you time travel?'' it was definitely Naruto alright. Because Uzumaki Naruto hated time travel as much as he loved Ramen.


	44. Time Travel Shenanigans! Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

After quickly going over the note Victor sent her, Patty trailed up to room 246. She softly knocked on the door and waited until a man's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"Victor?" Patty questioned, opening the door and stepping into the dark room. She didn't quite make out the voice. After a pause and quickly touching up her hair she walked through when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her up against the wall. "Get off me!" She screamed as he pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed her.

"I won't let you freeze me, Patty. That would ruin everything." Nicholas responded, loosening his grip on her now that she was defenseless.

Patty pulled away from him and spun to see who her attacker was. "You!" She realized, recognizing the cop from earlier.

"Call me Nicholas." He introduced himself with a cruel grin.

"Where's Victor?" Patty demanded, her eyes scouring the area for any sign of him.

Nicholas slowly advanced toward her with a cocky grin. "Not here. Bait for the hook." he simply explained. As he got close enough, Patty elbowed him in the stomach and ran for the door. Nicholas stumbled but he was only momentarily stunned as he spun around and held his fist out to her. "Your blood is boiling." He began and Patty screamed in agony. "...and soon death will come."

Patty slipped down against the wall. "What do you want?" She asked in defeat.

"What does any warlock want?" Nicholas questioned rhetorically. "I want your power, Patty. At least that's what I wanted at first. Until I realized you were the mother of the Charmed Ones."

Patty shook her head quickly. "No, you're mistaken. I only have two children." Patty gasped.

"Oh, but there'll be a third child. Where did that premonition of yours come from, Patty if not from the unborn child inside you?" He inquired, his hand trailing down to Patty's stomach. He leaned forward. "I tapped your phone. I heard you and the old witch talking about it." Nicholas whispered to her.

"I saw three warlocks. women." Patty replied.

Nicholas nodded slightly. "I saw them too. At the diner. Rivals, perhaps. I got to you first." He let her slide to the ground before retrieving his ring from a nearby drawer.

"I beg you. Don't hurt them." Patty pleaded.

"There is another option, Patty." Nicholas pointed out, slipping the ring on his finger.

Patty fell helplessly back against the wall as he approached again.

At the park, the sisters found themselves having to explain the circumstances behind their arrival. They went into just enough where Naruto could grasp why they traveled back, but nothing more.

Moments later Naruto left to call Penny to let her know everything was okay before returning. ''You three are lucky. As you probably know your grandmother can be just as bad if not worse than your average hit wizard.''

''Hit wizard?'' Phoebe repeated as Naruto simply shook his head and murmured never mind.

''So explain to me a bit more about this warlock that attacked you three?'' he asked as the sisters filled him in. ''So let me get this straight. He introduced him, gave his name, explained his powers, and basically everything right?'' a disbelieving Naruto asked as they nodded.

''That's the just of it.'' Phoebe answered as Naruto groaned and clutched his head.

''Are you okay?'' Piper worriedly asked as Naruto nodded.

''For the most part just an Aneurysm from the sheer stupidity of what I just heard.'' he replied.

''We really don't have time to waste. We need to stop this Warlock before he becomes immune to our powers.'' Prue interjected.

''Then we need to make sure he doesn't get his hands on Patty. Be back in a second,'' he remarked.

The sisters began conversing among themselves as they played with a clone with little Prue and Piper.

''He hasn't aged a day,'' Piper murmured. ''I mean, we know because of his biology he ages slower than a normal person, but seeing and hearing about it is two different things.'' she folded her arms and placed her hands over her arms.

''Why do you think mom and Gramms didn't call him for back-up? You don't think mom enchanted the ring against his powers as well do you?'' Phoebe wondered.

''Speculating isn't going to do us any good. We need to plan on what we're going to do next.'' Prue interjected as the blond, true to his word arrived with a passenger in tow.

Patty looked at her daughters, breathlessly, she felt herself overcome with emotions. They were as exactly as Naruto described them. "Oh, you're all so beautiful. More than I ever would have imagined. Phoebe." She whispered, her handing slipping down to her stomach. "I must have named you after my favorite aunt, but if you don't like the name, I can always change it." Patty offered.

"No, no, I love it." Phoebe assured her.

Prue quickly wiped away a few stray tears before taking the hint and stepping into the conversation. "Um, Mom. We cast a spell to come back in time to help you. To stop you." She explained.

"To stop me from what?" Patty asked.

"From making a pact with a warlock named Nicholas." Prue replied.

Patty closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. "Then you're too late." She whispered apologetically.

"What?" Piper demanded in surprise.

"I thought I was going to see Victor, your father, but it turned out to be a trap." Patty elaborated.

"Nicholas." Prue sighed in realization.

Patty nodded in acknowledgment. "He tried to kill me. Phoebe too. " She began with a glance at both of her youngest daughters "I had to give him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd rather love you as mortal daughters than have to mourn you as dead witches." Patty finished.

"But he's gonna kill us anyway to get our powers." Piper argued.

"No." Patty disagreed. "Not until Phoebe's born and then the Power of Three is complete."

''Why didn't you call me?'' Naruto spoke up, a look of remorse formed on his face. ''I could have helped you Pat.''

''I know, but you've already helped me so much,'' she stated, her hand reaching up and caressing Naruto's cheek. ''And I know the matter of those hunted spirits mean a lot to you.'' she finished before turning her attention back to her daughters.

Patty smiled proudly at the Halliwell sisters. "Oh, your gramms is going to be so thrilled when she sees you. The Charmed Ones."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe smiled, tears slipping freely down their faces before they each stepped into their mother's embrace. With that said, Naruto called out to the little ones, gaining their attention.

They all arrived to the manor shortly after. With the little ones sent off to play so the adults could talk.

The sisters were seated on the couch in the conservatory with a suspicious Gram across from them, seated in her armchair. Patty and Naruto stood behind the sisters in silent support against Grams' scrutiny.

"Where was I born?" Grams asked with narrowed eyes.

Patty cast her mother a glare of disapproval. "Mom." She scolded.

"I'm still not convinced that they're not warlocks." Grams interrupted.

''Oh for heaven's sake Pen, we could have photographic evidence and a birth certificate and you would still be suspicious.'' Naruto commented with a snort.

Penny sent Naruto a pointed glance and began her own round of comments. ''Oh really? Coming from, she can't be a warlock, she's far too beautiful. Does that sound familiar to you.''

''You two can argue later,'' Patty interrupted. Right now the last thing they needed was an argument between her mother and the family guardian. ''We should be looking for a spell." Patty argued, walking around the couch toward Grams.

"Boston." Prue answered suddenly and both Grams and Patty glanced at her curiously. "In a hotel room, Breech." She finished with a cocky smile. Patty reluctantly dropped into her own chair to sit through the interrogation.

Grams narrowed her eyes at Prue for a moment. "What was my husband's name?" She questioned.

Prue smirked. "Which husband?" She countered, causing Piper, and Phoebe, to erupt in giggles and a smirk to form on Naruto's face which they hastily tried to stifle.

"Who's Melinda Warren?" Grams went on, ignoring the laughter.

Phoebe leaned forward this time. "The beginning of our family line. She gave us our powers, our destiny." She replied.

"What's the secret ingredient in my blueberry cobbler?" Grams inquired.

Piper smiled and answered this time. "Honey with a splash of rum."

Grams leaned forward eagerly. "What's IBM selling at in your time?" She demanded.

At that Naruto burst out laughing as Patty scolded her mother.

"What?" Grams asked feigning ignorance.

"This is no time for personal gain." Patty answered sharply.

Grams sighed. "You're right if they could just nod their heads." She trailed off when Patty narrowed her eyes in warning. "Okay, forget it." Grams allowed, turning back to the three sisters with a wide smile. "Well, look at you. Three of you. The Charmed Ones. Oh, Patty, I always knew I'd deliver the Charmed Ones." Grams continued earning a glare from Patty. "Once removed of course." She corrected. "Prue." She guessed, pointing at the eldest sister, who nodded slightly. "Piper." Grams recognized. Piper smiled and waved in greeting. "And, uh."

"Phoebe!" Phoebe replied to her questioning look.

"Oh, another P. What a surprise!" Grams exclaimed with a sarcastic look at Patty.

Patty rolled her eyes. "About the pact." She reminded pointedly.

"We must keep the girls safe until we can reverse it. I'll have to bind their powers." Grams decided with a glance back at Patty, who nodded in agreement.

"Uh, bind our powers?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Strip them from the young ones so Nicholas can't get a hold of them." Grams explained and hastily continued at the sight of her granddaughters falling faces. "It doesn't have to be done right away as soon as Phoebe's born. I'll cast a spell to suspend their, your powers." Grams elaborated.

''Are you serious? You could have just...'' Naruto began when Penny interrupted him.

''As you told us the other day you're leaving. We have done well without you as a safety net for quite a number of years. It is something we can do again.'' Penny pointed out as a disapproving look formed on Naruto's face.

''That can weaken them in the long run. What if something happens? What if someone finds a way to undo the bind? And with me around there's going to be...'' Naruto paused, his face suddenly stricken as he realized what had to be done. ''Unless you charm their memories.''

"Well, that explains why we don't remember having our powers when we were younger." Piper pointed out thoughtfully.

This time Grams and Patty were the ones that exchanged a glance. "What do you mean? How old were you when you got your powers back?" Grams inquired curiously.

"About Nine months ago.'' Phoebe guessed.

Grams frowned in confusion. "What? I unbound your powers without having broken the pact? Why would I do that?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean, unless I died which of course would automatically." Grams began but trailed off as she caught sight of her granddaughters look away. It was easy to guess why. "Unbind your powers." She smiled faintly in realization and stood up. She was silent a moment before speaking again. "I guess I'm not going to make it to the next millennium, huh?" Grams guessed.

Phoebe was the first to speak. "Uh, speaking of that, Mom." She started.

"No." Grams interrupted. "We mustn't know any more about the future. You came back for one reason. To break the pact you mustn't tamper with anything else. It's much too risky." Grams warned. "Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here."

"We haven't done anything. We missed our chance to stop the pact." Prue argued softly.

"And there's a reason for that." Grams assured them. "Destiny always gets its own way. It's not as easy to change the past as you might think. If you do it incorrectly, everything will change. The evil that you vanquished, the good you've done, none of it may've ever happened." She explained.

''Unless you do things right there are methods, well there could have been. Cross dimensional time traveling is very dangerous, even for a traveler like me.'' Naruto interjected.

They all followed Grams into the next room, Patty stopped next to her with the sisters huddled together in front of them. "Well, we have to change this. We can't go back and let him kill us." Piper snapped.

"The only way to vanquish him in your time would be for me to un-bless the ring and take away it's immunity." Patty replied gently.

''Well, Naruto you're here can't you just go and...vanquish him?'' Phoebe suggested with a bit of hopefulness to her eyes.

''Unfortunately that won't work,'' he stated, ''...Killing him now will prevent you three from encountering him. Henceforth you never go back in time and you inform us to prevent this whole whacky scenario, henceforth not changing anything. What a lot of people don't realize that time travel isn't the only answer. I could have easily killed him in the future resulting in a different outcome. Essentially that could have already happened resulting in a split timeline with different outcomes. The best outcome would be to simply unbless the ring in the past and leaving him none the wiser to what happened.''

Phoebe appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, well, let's go to Nicholas' hotel room and steal back the ring. Hopefully it'll be there." She offered.

Patty shook her head immediately. " No, it's too dangerous, you don't have powers. I'll go.'' She countered. "The ring is kept in a drawer in his hotel room."

''And if something happens to you they'll never be born. I'll go.'' Naruto argued.

Prue stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's wrist, to stop him from leaving. "No, we can't risk changing the future too much. You're the one that thought us that certain actions and consequences have unforeseen effects. If you weren't involved with what happened in the past then its best that you shouldn't do anything that could change thing. Prue argued.

"Yeah, we have to go." Phoebe agreed.

"You better hurry. In the meantime, I'll write a new spell that will get you back to your own time." She turned to head up the stairs.

"Wait, you can do that? You can send us home?" Piper questioned, stopping Grams in her tracks.

Grams laughed softly. "We're witches, dear. We can do anything."

Phoebe's gaze flickered to their mother and she sighed. "I wish that were true." She whispered.

"We'll be back soon." Prue assured Patty and Grams, heading out the door after Piper.

"Be careful." Patty pleaded. She watched as Prue waved one last time and shut the door behind them. Patty sighed before turning and heading up the stairs to help her mother with the spell.

''I don't like this,'' Naruto interjected, ''...but I know there isn't anything that can be done.''

''They'll be okay. After all, they'll have you looking after them.'' Patty remarked.

Naruto silently nodded, taking solace in that.

At the Hotel Prue glanced nervously down the hallways as Phoebe picked the lock to Nicholas' apartment. "How come I'm not surprised you know how to do this?" Prue asked rhetorically.

Phoebe smiled faintly. "Let's just hope Nicholas isn't inside." Phoebe stated.

"The concierge says he's not and Piper is outside watching for him." Prue pointed out with a shrug.

Phoebe finally got the door open and she flipped the light on before leading the way inside. Prue closed it behind her while Phoebe began the search. "Mom says it's in a drawer." Phoebe reminded Prue. Phoebe pulled open all the drawers next to his bed and Prue searched drawers that would normally hold clothes, but turned out to be empty.

Prue was the one to eventually pull out the little box that held the ring. "I found it." She called and Phoebe ran up to her. She dropped the ring into her hand. "Okay, we gotta get it back to Mom."

The girls then arrived back to the manor. "We have the ring, here it is." Prue announced, pushing the door of the attic open and leading the way to where their mother and Grams were seated around the ritual area for the new spell. She handed the ring to Patty's outstretched hand while Piper, and Phoebe filed into the room.

"Okay, now what." Piper asked, stopping next to Prue. Phoebe passed by the small gathering and headed for the Book of Shadows.

Grams carefully stood up before answering. "Go back to where you belong."

"And then I will un-bless the ring and get it back to the hotel before Nicholas finds it missing." Patty followed, twirling the ring in her hand.

"Now, remember, there is no time to lose. You will return at the exact moment you left, which means Nicholas will be there too." Grams warned seriously.

"Hopefully without immunity to our powers." Piper remarked.

Through their conversation, Phoebe had acquired a small notebook and wrote "Mom, be careful on February 28, 1978 or a warlock will drown you."

"We'll be ready." Prue assured their worried mother and Grams. "Phoebe?" She called.

Phoebe quickly folded the letter. "Okay, I'm coming." Phoebe replied, opening the Book of Shadows and sticking the paper between the pages.

Prue smiled a little sadly and stepped into her mother's embrace. "I love you, Mom." She whispered before reluctantly pulling away.

Piper offered her grandmother a watery smile as they hugged. "I'm never gonna learn to like lima beans, Grams, but thanks for everything else." Piper stepped back and Phoebe came up.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" Grams guessed.

Phoebe grinned. "You'll learn to love me." She laughed. Grams turned around to hug Prue while Phoebe followed Piper to Patty. "I'm gonna miss you." Phoebe whispered to her mother.

''Hey, don't I get a hug?'' Naruto asked as Phoebe snorted and waved her hand.

''We'll see you later.'' she commented as everyone else chuckled at the Gaffed look on Naruto's face. ''Oh I'm kidding, come here.'' she said as each sister hugged Naruto, doing their best not to give away their affiliation with him.

The three sisters finally stepped away from their past loved ones. They watched silently as Grams lit a match and dropped it into the Wiccan bowl and began to chant.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place

Return what has been moved through time and space."

The sisters glanced at each other when nothing happened.

Patty frowned and ran forward to help Grams. "Here let me help." She offered, taking Grams' hand.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place

Return what has been moved through time and space."

They chanted. This time, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe disappeared in a swirl of white orbs.

"You did well, Patty. Oh, they're fabulous." Grams complimented after a moment of silence.

Patty smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I just hope they're safe." Patty whispered. Grams and Patty froze when there was another swirl of white orbs and the three sisters reappeared in front of them.

Prue was the first to recognize something went wrong. "Oops." She mumbled.

Patty and Grams were staring at them in confusion. "What happened?" Grams demanded.

"Where did you go?" Patty asked.

Piper glanced around the attic curiously for a moment. "We didn't go anywhere." She answered. "We were just standing here and the next thing we knew."

"We were just standing here." Phoebe finished with a shrug.

"I told you to use poplar buds." Patty rounded on Grams.

Grams appeared taken aback for a moment. "It's a perfectly good spell. It moved them through time." Grams argued in offense.

"Yeah, ten seconds." Patty returned sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, it's not the spell. It must be the power behind the spell. There's not enough power." Grams continued.

Prue and Piper exchanged worried glances. "Maybe we need the Power of Three." Piper suggested nervously. Obviously that wasn't going to happen for another couple of years. Grams and Patty also frowned as the thought sunk in.

''Crap, Piper's right. After all they used the Power of Three to send themselves back. It only makes sense it takes Three to send them back.'' Naruto concluded.

"The only problem is it doesn't exist yet." Phoebe was the only one to actually voice what everyone else was thinking.

Grams irritably shut the book and turned to face her four granddaughters and her own daughter. "Nothing." She stated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Maybe this is our destiny." Phoebe offered with a shrug.

"Not for the Charmed Ones." Grams argued lightly.

''Well they don't exist, at least not without their powers.'' Naruto pointed out.

Patty's eyes widened in realization. "In a way they do. Little Prue and Piper have their powers and Phoebe gave me a premonition so she must have hers. If we can teach the girls the chant, maybe the three of us can get you back to your time.

"The Power of Three. it's worth a try." Prue noted.

Everyone spun around as they heard the front door slam closed. "Where are you, witches? Where's my ring?" Nicholas' very angry voice drifted up from the main floor.

"Nicholas." Patty realized.

"You, Naruto and Piper go get the girls." Grams ordered to Patty. "We'll fend him off. And don't argue Naruto, if this is to work then he musn't know you exist or be cautious against any form of power that isn't know, lest we want to damage the timeline." She decided, her eyes flickering over Prue and Phoebe.

Reluctant, Naruto agreed and decided to go look after the girls. The rest of them dashed out of the attic to follow their assigned duties except Phoebe who was still standing back with the Book of Shadows. Phoebe quickly took the warning note that she had written to Patty out and nervously fingered it as she tried to decide which to do. "Come on, Phoebe." Grams called from the top of the stairs, breaking Phoebe out of her trance.

Phoebe slipped it in her back pocket and silently followed everyone down the stairs.

Nicholas began to climb the stairs, but Grams pushed through her granddaughters so that she was in front. She threw her hand out and Nicholas flew through the air and crashed into the dining room table.

"Oh, Grandma, don't get too close. His power." Prue reminded her.

"I know, I know." Grams sighed, letting her hand fall to her side.

"We can't risk you getting hurt. Go upstairs and help Mom start the spell." Phoebe suggested. Grams nodded and reluctantly went back up to the attic.

Nicholas was just regaining his feet among the debris when Phoebe ran forward and kicked him in the face, making him fall back to the ground.

Piper led her miniature self, still dressed in pajamas, into the attic and in front of Grams who was preparing the instruction. Patty followed with little Prue and stopped next to the two Pipers.

Patty turned her little daughters to face her. "Okay, we're gonna play a little game, okay. Now give me your hands." She ordered gently.

"Okay, hurry." Piper fretted.

"Now, repeat after me." Patty told little Piper and Prue. "A time for everything and to everything it's place."

"A time for everything and to everything it's place." Little Prue and little Piper repeated.

"Return what has been moved through time and space." Patty continued.

"Return what has been moved through time and space." They chanted in return. Piper nodded vigorously as little Prue looked up at her. Little Piper wrapped her arms around Patty's neck.

Downstairs, Prue lifted one of the dining room chairs over her head and smashed it down on Nicholas as he began to get to his feet again. Nicholas dropped, but reached out to grab Prue, who ran into the next room out of reach.

She met Phoebe at the bottom of the stairs and raced up to the attic.

"Alright, we don't have much time." Prue announced as they ran into the attic.

"What about his ring?" Piper asked.

Grams ushered everyone to their places. "Don't worry about the ring now. Let's just get you back."

"It is unblessed thought, right?" Prue questioned.

"Yes, but there wasn't time to test it." Grams replied.

Phoebe quickly reached for a camera that was lying on a nearby table. She moved around her sisters and pointed it at Patty with little Prue and little Piper on either side of her. With a small smile she pressed the button and the light flashed. Patty, realizing what had happened, smiled at Phoebe before nodding for her to get back with her sisters.

"How will we know it works?" Prue demanded nervously.

"You won't. Not until you get back and since time will pick up right where it left off, he won't know either." Grams explained hastily. Footsteps heading up the stairs announced that Nicholas was once again back on his feet. "Goodbye, girls. Be good darlings." Grams wished, hugging all three of them at the same time.

She pulled away and Patty ran up with little Piper and little Prue and gave a quick hug to all her daughters before pulling little Piper and Prue back to where they were going to say the spell. She placed her little daughters' hands on her stomach while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe huddled together across from them.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place

Return what has been moved through time and space."

Patty, little Prue, and little Piper chanted. Grams dropped the lit match into the Wiccan bowl and the four sisters were surrounded by white orbs. When they reappeared there was no Grams, Patty, or the little Prue and Piper.

"It worked, we're back." Prue exclaimed, looking around the attic curiously.

"Hurry." Phoebe hissed as they cluttered around the book searching for a spell to get rid of him.

Nicholas barreled through the door, slamming it back into the wall. "Time is up." He announced ominously. He held his ring up and fisted his hand, ready to use his power on them and gain their powers.

Prue squinted at him and he was thrown back into the wall. "Okay, the ring's unblessed."

Piper hastily threw her hands out, freezing him. "Phoebe, find anything?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe stopped flipping through the pages and smirked to herself. "How about the 'Nicholas must die' spell." She suggested.

"That wasn't there before." Piper pointed out, hastily scanning over the spell.

"Well, maybe it's just Grams' way of saying 'welcome back'. Or, or front." Prue suggested under her breath as she ran to grab the necessary items for the ritual a mortar and pestle and spice bag.

"Spell pouch included at no extra charge." Phoebe quipped. "Uh, lavender, mimosa, holy thistle." Phoebe began.

Piper poured the spices out of the bag into the mortar and pestle that instantly smoked over in Prue's hands.

 _"Cleanse this evil from our midst,_

 _Scatter its cells throughout time,_

 _Let this Nick no more exist_." They finished together.

He yelled defiantly as the magic spun him until he eventually exploded. His ring dropped to the ground where had been standing moments before.

The sisters stared for several moments in silence. "Wow, I'm really glad I never got on Grams' bad side." Prue mumbled, breaking the resulting silence.

Prue and Phoebe had moved down to the solarium continue going through old photos as Piper came in with a vase of flowers.

Phoebe suddenly threw down her stack of photos. "I can't stop thinking about Mom. How I lost her and then I found her again." Phoebe sighed, dropping her head into her hand.

"I'm just glad you finally have memories of her." Prue allowed while also dropping the photos that had been in her hands. She stopped when Phoebe pointed behind her and turned to find Piper arranging the flowers from Nicholas on the nearby table.

"What? I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers just because they came from a creep? If that was the rule we would never have flowers in this house." Piper argued when she noticed their staring.

Prue laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, they didn't just come from a creep, but they came from a warlock who tried to kill us."

"Still, if it weren't for him, I probably would've never gotten to know Mom." Phoebe pointed out thoughtfully.

"We all wanted to save Mom, Pheebs, but both Mom and Grams said we can't change destiny." Piper reminded her gently.

Phoebe sighed but nodded in reluctant agreement. "I know, but, um, I still wrote her a note anyway." She admitted.

"You did?" Prue asked curiously.

"Yes, I wrote her a note telling her to stay away from water on the day that she died and I put it in the Book of Shadows." Phoebe elaborated.

"I can't believe you did that." Piper exclaimed in surprise.

Phoebe frowned slightly at the accusation. "You don't understand. Every time I've made a wish, I've wished for time with Mom. And I believed in my heart that someday, somehow, that wish would come true and when it finally did, I didn't want to let her go." Phoebe explained softly. "You know, and then I realized that I had to let her go, so I took the note out and put it in my pocket."

Prue smiled in approval and pulled Phoebe into a quick hug. "Maturity sucks, doesn't it?" She laughed.

"Mmhmm." Phoebe agreed.

Piper fingered a picture in her hand for several moments. "Still, faith has its rewards." She commented, passing it to Prue so that Phoebe could see it. "It's a pretty good one of us, but once again, not a great one of you, Pheebs." Piper shrugged.

Phoebe quickly snapped the picture from Prue's hands. Her eyes flickered eagerly over the picture she had taken in the past of Patty with little Prue and little Piper. "Are you kidding? That is the best picture of me I've ever taken."

''Honeys I'm home!'' Naruto's voice echoed out as the sound of the front door closing followed. ''I brought the Priestess. I hope you girls aren't too tired out! Time for the lesson to begin.''

All three sisters promptly groaned, having completely forgotten that Naruto had left early that morning to find them a magical teacher of sorts.


	45. Wiccan Studies Begin!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The woman that Naruto brought was an older woman. She was distinguished looking and dressed as a Priestess. To say she was enthused to meet the Charmed Ones was an understatement.

The three sisters though, having lived the life of a civilians they were still coming to terms with magic. It hadn't quite sunk in that they were magical celebrities.

Aubrey as the woman introduced herself decided to start off with some simple. Gathered in the living room with cups of coffee and the Book of Shadows nestled in Prue's lap Aubrey began to speak. ''Let's start with something simple. I was told by Naruto you just recently came into your powers and unaware of many of the rules and stipulations. So I have to ask, what do you know about being a Witch?''

Phoebe was the first to answer. ''That they're practitioners of magic and that they're protectors of innocent who fight evil.''

The woman took a slow, tentative sip. She was getting on in years. The old woman merely chuckled. ''Appears your friend wasn't lying. He only knows of what he has observed, but no deary witches are more than just crime fighters. While it is true that witches have been partaking this practice within the last seven hundred years or so, our origin is that of healers.''

''If you don't mind me asking. What happened about seven hundred years ago?'' Piper piped up.

''The extinction of an entire clan of witches a group of warlocks had gathered together with the intent to murder and steal the power of the witches. Though because the matron had the power of premonition she and her clan removed their powers and sealed them away. No one knows where these items are, but it is rumor that only none-magical users are able to use the power of these items as long as they are within possession.''

''Well if they knew the attack was coming? Why didn't they fight back?'' Prue pointed out, the grip on her cup tightening and a cold look formed in her eyes every day her hatred of warlocks being fueled by new revelations.

''These were witches of the old way. They were healers and practiced none-violence. They would hope to dis-way the Warlocks peacefully, especially if they had nothing to gain. The Warlocks killed them regardless, because it was unheard of a magical user to bind or remove their powers, let alone an entire family line.''

''In other words they couldn't see past their own greed with reason.'' Piper declared.

''That is one possibility, yes.'' Aubrey nodded. ''Though as a result of this, many witches were spurred into what you long ladies are today. Another thing is that Witches, original witches chose to become evil. It was never something inherited, why yes the magic is hereditary young ones often had to be ordained by the High Priestess of a clan. It has never been an obligation. It was our choices to be healers, teachers, and spiritual leaders; in fact the original interpretation of witch meant wise one, before we were turned into green skinned cackling hags in folklore and movies.''

''So we're not supposed to be fighting demons and warlocks? But what can we do when they come after us or innocent people?'' Phoebe asked as Aubrey took a deep breath. The woman placed her cup on a coaster and shifted a bit. She wished she had brought her chair. The seat she was sitting in was too soft on her back.

''Oh no deary, I think its admirable you young ladies have been doing such heroic things. I am just merely educating you that there is an origin to magic that you've been denied. There is so much you aren't aware of. About honoring the old Gods and Goddesses, through magic whether we're Wiccan or other believers of any kind of Pagan religion. It is the path to spiritual self-realization."

''But you told us that were witches who tried to follow that and were slaughtered by Warlocks.'' Prue argued. ''What good is being a healer if we aren't using our powers to vanquish every demon and warlock we come across?''

A sharp exhale escaped Aubrey's breath. _'This child is a strong-willed one. Just like my granddaughter.'_ Aubrey thought she shook her head. ''Not all demons are evil my dear. Warlocks, wizards, witches and other matter of creatures are living beings like us. Most of them aren't given the option to explore a morality other than that of evil. After all, witches can fall to darkness and as you all know humans are just as capable of evil.''

Various people flashed through their minds. Roger, Piper's attacker, the Dream Sorcerer. It was true, people were just as capable of evil, but they haven't encountered any good demons or warlocks. ''I'll believe they're good ones as soon as I see one.'' Prue bitterly remarked.

Aubrey could definitely see the oldest one was stubborn. 'Well, the best teacher is experience.' she thought. ''Since we're going over history, I suppose we should cover the history of Wicca across the world.'' at that, a loud groan escaped Phoebe's list. She wanted to learn about magic or how to learn some cool moves. She didn't sign up for a history lesson.

With that a few more days had past. As time went on the girls learned more about being a witch. There was also the fact about the initiation ceremony. It was agreed that instead of the usual year time frame, that the sisters would be initiated after a month had passed in their world, while the majority of their training time would be spent in another world.

Since the girls weren't actually initiated to be travelers, they could only spend the equivalent of a year outside their own realm. At the end of that year Aubrey would initiate them. At the end of the fifth day the sisters were learning about reeds.

Phoebe hesitated before she asked, "What about personal gain? You didn't bring that up,'' Phoebe cut in. Aubrey was ready to go and Phoebe wondered why the woman didn't cover that.

''Personal gain Ooh that,'' the woman remarked with a frown. The distaste on her face shocked the three women. Aubrey was something of an elderly woman, sweet and rather soft spoken. Though, the look on her face and the distaste of her voice was rather cold. ''I don't know when that nonsense began, but it isn't part of being a Witch. I've seen so many good and wholesome young girls who drove themselves to worry and ragged to avoid personal gain. They were so afraid to ever do anything for themselves. While it is good to be selfless, one should never feel like they should sacrifice themselves and their happiness. Our laws support using our magic to defend. We heal, but we do not impose our rules on others. We are human beings after all. We all make mistakes and deception is a terrible thing and that's how I feel that personal gain reed is something to goad witches into being the perfect good.''

''Well I used magic to win the lottery when I gained my powers.'' Phoebe argued. ''The winning ticket disappeared, why did that happen?''

''You used your magic to take what rightfully belonged to someone else. Your intent was one of selfishness and would have harmed the rightful user. Magic itself corrected that mistake. Now do you have any other questions?'' she asked as the sisters shook their head.

''I think we're done for now.'' Prue answered. Piper got up and took Aubrey's cup who promptly thanked her. Prue helped the woman up and walked her down to her car.

''I know you're angry Miss Halliwell, but please don't let your rage consume you. When darkness festers it leads to consequences.'' the woman cautioned.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Prue replied, though it was evident that she was rather set in her belief.

Aubrey realized that Prue was going to have to learn the lesson on her own. Prue watched the woman drive away before pulling out her cellphone and dialing a number. ''Its me. We need to talk.'' she said as she went back to the house. An hour later Pink-chan and Blue-chan entered.

''Hey Blackie!? Whactha need?'' Blue-chan asked as Blue chan hopped back on the bed and spread out.

''Original, this must be serious.'' Pink remarked as unlike her counterpart she chose to stand.

''I've been avoiding this for too long. I have nothing against you two, but I really need to deal with these issues. And that means realizing my sisters are adults now and that I don't have to take care of everything. That I have a strong, dependable, loving man by my side and that hating my father is pointless, it'll all only breed misery.'' as she finished her speech Blue-chan squealed and hugged.

''I'm so proud of you.'' she remarked.

''That is very wise of you Original. I hope you realize now that this means you deserve a break every once in a while.'' Pink-chan remarked. A knock on the door garnered their attention.

''Come in,'' Prue stated as Naruto came in.

''Hey Prue-chan. I got your message.'' Naruto said as he went over and kissed Pink-chan. He then went over to the bed and also kissed Blue-chan and Prue on the chek. ''So what's up Prue?''

''I'm finally coming to term with my issues with Blue and Pink. There's also something that I've been thinking about. Normally I would never consider doing this, but, well since the others are technically me...'' she trailed off. It took a few seconds but Naruto realized what Prue was suggesting. And with that Naruto had a hell of night.

In a church somewhere in San Francisco. "I wake up at night. My heart pounding, a voice whispering in my head 'You're a fraud. You can't fool God." a young man who suspiciously looked like an NCIS Agent admitted to the priest that occupied the seat next to him. The young man drew a hand through his light brown hair, a show of his frustration.

The priest turned to the young man and took the younger man's hand in silent support.

"These are not new fears, Brendan." He started, but took a moment to compose himself before continuing again. "I've watched you grow. Wept for you, rejoiced in you, you are not a fraud. I know your heart."

Brendan shook his head slowly and dropped his gaze. "You don't know my family, Father." He whispered. "Generations of evil, evil that's in my blood." Brendan explained softly.

"The blood of the sacrament washes it clean." The priest assured him.

"Hello, Brendan." A third party joined the conversation. Brendan spun around and jumped to his feet as he recognized the two men that stood behind him. The one in the front, the obvious leader, was the one that had spoken.

"Long time, no see." The man slightly behind the first greeted.

Brendan stared in shock at them for a few moments before he even thought about replying. "How'd you find me?" Brendan demanded with a glance over his shoulder at the priest that had been helping him.

"Yeah, good to see you too." The leader returned sarcastically. His eyes flickered to land on the priest and a wicked grin pulled at his features. "We didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. We'll wait outside for you so we can have a family reunion." He decided, lightly pushing the other man toward the exit. After a few moments of silence, he followed, leaving Brendan and the priest behind inside the church.

00

Chapter End

00

 **AUBREY: English unisex name derived from a French form of the Germanic name Alberic, meaning elf power, from alb elf and ric power Alberic was the name of a legendary sorcerer king of the elves.**


	46. Evil Triquetra!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Now some more Trivia. Here are two continuity mistakes that occurred in this episode.

Prue finds Brendan, as a warlock, over the corpse of Father Austin. He runs away and she pursues him. He insists that he "didn't hurt Father Austin. He found him like that." Prue counters, "Before or after you turned into a warlock?" His response is, "After. When I saw what my brothers did to him, I was crazed. The rage turned me into a warlock." So doesn't that mean that he found Father Austin before he turned into a warlock, not after?

When Brendon is about to sacrifice the young woman he has the tip of the dagger touching her chest in one shot and in the next shot, when Prue breaks open the door, it is about six inches above her. Also, when the victim is talking to Andy she says that she felt the tip of the knife, that he was about to drive it into her, but he was stopped by three women.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto came from behind the Quake van to stop next to where the sisters were waiting. He dropped the large metal pans that he had just gotten back from the church in the back of the van. ''From Hero to pack mule have I truly fallen so low?'' he dramatically cried out.

"Now honey, you wouldn't have little old me go around and lift all those heavy objects would you,'' Piper teased, playing along as she walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. ''I really do appreciate this.''

"Little old you?'' Naruto remarked with a toothy grin. ''Last time I checked you can bench press a hundred pounds.''

"Well you are a built in one man army." Phoebe joked.

''Which I'm beginning to think you all love me for I'm simply magical hands in the area of massage and cooking.'' Naruto remarked.

''Well I can't say it doesn't help.'' Prue pointed out.

A small pout formed on Naruto's face. ''You too Prue?'' he asked with mark pain.

''Alright, I think we had enough fun with Naruto today,'' Piper began, ignoring Phoebe's call of 'speak for yourself'.

''Excuse me,'' A woman spoke up, budding into their conversation. She was in her twenties; she seemed to be of Hispanic origin with short dark hair and dressed in light colors. ''I know this is rude, but I need your help. Miss Halliwell, we spoke previously,'' she said, speaking to Prue directly.

Prue for a few moments was stunned. ''I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met.''

''You told me to tell you the phrase 'Blue-chan' next time I saw you,'' the woman uncertainty remarked.

The moment the words Blue-chan were spoke it clicked in their minds. ''How can we help you?'' Piper spoke up.

''It has to do with my fiancé, Brendan. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Rodriguez.'' she introduced herself. By the way her eyes shifted and how she rubbed her hands the woman was nervous. The quartet shared a glance.

''Brendan Rowe?'' Piper pressed.

Phoebe smiled thoughtfully. "I remember him, yes. He signed up for the food earlier.'' she added.

Piper pushed the pen into Phoebe's hands. "Good, then you can take it to him. I think he's in the church office." She decided, lightly pushing Phoebe in the corresponding direction. ''I'm sorry, but I hope you don't mind if just my sisters help. Kind of busy, you know the job and all.''

''That's our Piper, restaurant manager today, CEO of the Future tomorrow.'' Phoebe joked, twirling the pen in her hand. She was immediately pulled into a premonition.

A man, who she could only, assumed was Brendan was thrown across the room by the two men that had confronted him earlier in the church.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she grabbed heavily onto Prue's arm. "I just saw him being attacked by a warlock." She announced.

"Where?" Isabella demanded gently.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes as she fought to remember the details of her premonition. "I think it was here somewhere." She finally answered.

"Let us handle it,'' Naruto cautioned Isabella. ''I'll approach from the back, Prue you should enter from the front while Piper and Phoebe you could cover the sides.'' with that they went to the church building.

Brendan chose to put his safety before the priest's and proceeded to kneel in front of the alter silently praying until the two men returned.

"Give it up, little brother. You're praying to the wrong deity. Aren't you, Brendan? After all, we can't deny who we are." The leading man mocked as he paced slowly around his youngest brother.

Brendan stood up and turned on him. "You don't scare me, Greg." He warned with narrowed eyes.

Greg returned the glare. "Sure I do." Greg disagreed, allowing his body to contort into his warlock form. His voice grew deeper, more ominous. "Paul and I've come a long way to find you. We're not leaving until you join us."

The other brother, Paul, stepped forward next to Brendan. "Please, Brendan, we don't want to hurt you." Paul added, appearing to be more level-headed then the other brother.

Brendan's gaze shifted back to Greg in time to see Greg's hand slam into him. Greg's strength coupled with his telekinetic power threw Brendan through the air to land heavily on the floor of the church, narrowly missing the wooden pews.

"Did you really think the church could save you?" Greg yelled as he advanced on Brendan. He irritably pulled Brendan back to his feet and his hand tightened on his younger brother's throat. He pulled his hand back ready to hit the struggling Brendan again.

''Watch out!" Paul shouted as the form of Naruto shushined behind him. The warlock turned only for a fist to meet his chin. He was sent flying into a confessional, causing it to be smashed into.

"Hey!" Prue called, turning Paul's attention on her just as he was about the blond. Before he could do anything Prue had narrowed her eyes and telekinetically thrown him into a nearby table.

Paul stepped forward, pulling an athame out and readying it at Prue. He tossed it but Piper froze it.

"We'll come back for you." Greg promised to Brendan and before Prue could toss the athame back or use their powers the two warlock brothers ran out of the church.

"Prue? Naruto?" Phoebe's voice carried from a nearby room.

"Over here." Prue replied as Isabella entered the room. Isabella rushed over to Paul, quickly checking for any wounds. "Thank god, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Brendan's eyes never left where his brothers had disappeared. "Isabella why are you here? This isn't safe for you. You can't be anywhere near me.'' He answered before taking off after Greg and Paul.

''Okay? What just happened?'' Phoebe questioned, completely confused.

''Only one way to find out.'' he stated, turning his attention to the downtrodden woman.

At Hotel Room of the warlocks Paul stared fully entranced by his pet chameleon as it's tongue shot out to catch it's latest victim. "Amazing reflexes." He exclaimed, impressed. "Check it out." Paul called to his brother.

Greg had not heard his younger brother's statement, trying to figure out how to solve the situation Brendan was causing for their situation. "We should have kept a closer watch on Brendan over the years. Shouldn't have left him alone." He muttered angrily.

"Seriously, you gotta see this, watch." Paul insisted, still not looking away from his pet.

Greg resisted the urge to punch the wall and spun on Paul. "I'm sick and tired of you and this freakin' lizard!" Greg snapped in frustration.

Paul finally looked up at Greg, a challenge in his green eyes. "Yeah, too bad." He returned. Greg threw his hand back ready to send the aquarium and the chameleon out the window when Paul jumped up. "No!" Paul yelled, generating a shield around the chameleon just in time to nullify Greg's magic. "I'm sorry, okay. Just stay away from my pet. That's all I ask." He apologized and attempted to soothe his brother. Greg let his hand drop and Paul responded by dropping his shield. "Maybe we should let Brendan go. I mean, we don't really need him. It's not like we don't already have our powers."

"Without his powers we can't complete our triangle." Greg argued. "Paul the prophecy of the Rowe Coven he must accept his heritage. He must be initiated as a warlock." He continued.

"Initiated how? Its not like we can force him to kill an innocent." Paul pointed out.

Greg fell silent a moment before smiling triumphantly. "Well, maybe not, but we can restore his inner nature. The part he thinks he's suppressed. Make him wanna kill." Greg retorted.

"By tomorrow not a chance." Paul disagreed. "Once he's been ordained, he's safe. He can never become a warlock." He countered.

"In which case, we will have to kill him." Greg decided.

At the Halliwell manor the Quarter and Isabella were sitting around the Solarium the next morning. ''If you want us to help you Isabella you have to tell us everything.''

''Brendan and I are,'' she paused and morosely continued. ''...were engaged.''

''What happened?'' Phoebe asked.

''His brothers, Greg and Paul.'' she bitterly answered. ''His brothers started hassling him about two years ago. Before that Brendan and I were engaged.''

"What do his brothers have to do with those warlocks that attacked him?" Prue cut in. They didn't have time to deal with people's personal problems.

''Those warlocks are his brothers. His half-brothers to be exact.'' she clarified. ''Brendan discovered that the only way to be rid of them was to become a man of god. Even if that meant letting me go he said it was to protect me.''

''Warlock? You want us to help a Warlock? Are you insane!'' Just the thought of it boiled Prue's blood.

''Prue,'' Piper tried to caution her.

''Brendan's different. He's not evil.''

''They're evil! They hunt, capture, and kill witches for power. They tried to kill my sisters and I more times than I can count. I'm sorry, but if you're looking for help then you've come to the wrong place.'' Prue finished as she stormed out.

''Prue!'' Naruto started only for Phoebe to grab his wrist.

''Let me talk with her.'' Phoebe stated as she followed after her sister. Phoebe followed Prue upstairs and stopped at her door. She knocked on the door. ''Prue, its Phoebe.'' After not getting an answer, Phoebe opened the door wand walked in. Prue was sitting on her bed and in her hands was a picture of Patty. "Prue...''

"How can we be expected to help a Warlock Phoebe? They took Mom from us. Who knows how many people are out there, growing up without a mother, sister, or daughter because of them. Those monsters don't deserve help."

Phoebe went over and sat beside Prue. ''Prue, do you remember when I was eight and I wanted to join that the soccer game in the park but the boys who were playing wouldn't let me.''

Prue nodded, a chuckled escaped her lips. ''That it doesn't matter that you were a girl. If someone has their heart set on something then there isn't anything they can't do. Phoebe...''

''She loves him Prue. That look in her eyes, how distraught she was when Brendon left her. She's his Soul Mate Prue and she wants to save him.''

''He's a Warlock. He's evil, its in his nature. Warlocks or creatures like them can't help it.''

''Then I guess I'm destined to be evil then,'' Phoebe angrily replied, resulting in Prue being awestruck.

''P-Phoebe...no that's different...''

''I was born on top of the nexus. There's always a chance I can become an evil witch Prue. There's a darkness deep inside of me and it scares me.'' Phoebe had to stop herself, the emotions pouring through her threatened to go into turmoil. ''When I met my other self, Dark Phoebe, I had to confront the ugly part of myself. That childish, selfish, flighty, thoughtless parts that craved power and thrills. A side of me that didn't care who was hurt and after that day I've strove never to become that person. I don't want to become the kind of person to care about my only selfish needs and ignore innocent people or hurt those around me.''

"You're not evil Phoebe, you're my sister.''

''I know,'' Phoebe placed a hand over Prue's, taking a moment to take control of her emotions. ''Though you have to realize that there can be good in others. Naruto is part demon, but he's not evil. You've always been a good example for me Prue, yet my own fears and insecurities drove my down the wrong path. Please don't let your hatred turn you into someone you're not.''

Prue fell silent, contemplating her sister's words. It was something that could so easily change. How can Phoebe ask her not to hate a race whose evil? A shutter coursed through her when she thought about each encounter she had with her loved ones dark sides. Nothing would ever change how much Prue disliked Warlocks, but she didn't want to lose herself. ''I'm sorry Pheebs. I guess I have more issues then I thought,'' she finally said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "Who would have thought you'd talk some sense into me?''

"Finally! That's one for the record!'' Phoebe responded for the grin.

''One to say...about one thousand, four-hundred and eighty-two.'' Prue cheekily replied.

''You can't just let anyone win can you?'' she replied as they both burst out into giggles.

The two of them returned downstairs to join the others. ''I'm sorry about my outburst earlier.'' Prue apologized, feeling ashamed at how she acted.

''No I'm sorry, your sister explained some things and I didn't know.'' Isabella apologized as well. "But I just don't know where to turn too. No matter who I turn too, no one is willing to help. They're afraid of the Rowe line, of the prophecy.''

''Prophecy? What prophecy?'' Piper demanded.

''The Prophecy of the three Rowe siblings who will complete the Triquetra and be Evil's counter balance to the Charmed Ones.'' she explained.

''Here it is,'' Naruto said as Piper finished turning the pages.

"This picture just sorta looks like the two guys we saw at the church." Piper pointed out. ''Interesting but I don't know many warlocks that work at a church to become a priest." Piper pointed out casually.

''He's trying to rid himself of his heritage.'' Isabella continued. ''By becoming a man of faith he's coming to permanently suppress his warlock nature."

''And considering two of them has been active for an undetermined amount of time, they'll definitely have the edge on the sisters if that happens,'' Naruto stated. "We should find him and fast."

''Then we should go,'' Prue suggested. ''Isabella why don't you stay here and come up with anything you think can help.''

''I can fight as well,'' Isabella argued. ''In my family line on my father's side, the Haines, Super speed is the most common inheritance. Please, let me come with you.''

''I guess that leaves me and Piper to hold the fort and start working on some potions.'' Phoebe decided.

"Don't worry Phoebe, we'll signal you if we need help,'' Naruto assured her as a cheeky grin formed on his face. "Would you say an explosion is too subtle?" he asked as the witch playfully smacked his elbow.

Naruto, Prue, and Isabella arrived at the search. The three of them split up and began scouring the area for one of the priests.

Prue in particular began searching for Father Austin as he was the only one she really knew. The Halliwells weren't particularly religious, but they had a lot of respect for the church.

Father Austin was the same priest that had been with Brendan the night before, not that Prue would know that. She spotted the older priest lighting some candles along a table and slowly approached him.

"Excuse me? Father Austin?" Prue asked quietly. She didn't know what it was, but there was always something about the church that made it seem disrespectful to be loud.

Father Austin turned away from lighting the candles upon hearing his name. "Yes?" He prompted.

"Hi. My name's Prue Halliwell." She began, politely shaking Father Austin's hand. "My sister helped coordinate the food for last night." Prue explained.

"Piper, of course." Father Austin realized, very easily recognizing the family resemblance. "I'm very grateful to her, it was a wonderful evening." He appreciated before letting his eyes flicker to the other side of the church. "Except for what happened in here." Father Austin lamented.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Do you know someone named Brendan?" Prue inquired as he turned back to her. "I think he was one of the volunteers." Prue supplied.

Father Austin nodded in answer. "I know Brendan very well." He admitted before frowning faintly. "You don't think he had anything to do with this?" He wondered.

Prue hastily shook her head in assurance. "No, no, no, no, no. Um, but I did see two other men trying to hurt him." She revealed, but upon seeing the concern grow on Father Austin's face, continued. "I mean, he's fine. He got away alright, but I don't think they're gonna stop trying."

"He always said they'd come." Father Austin revealed with a sigh.

Prue tilted her head to the side curiously. "Excuse me?" She asked, gently pressing for more.

"Nothing." Father Austin hastily dismissed. "It's just something I know Brendan's been wrestling with his whole life." He elaborated but cryptically.

Prue was silent for a moment as she thought about the situation. "Do you know where I might be able to find him?" She questioned a little hesitantly.

Father Austin narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. "Why do you want to?" Father Austin inquired.

"I think he's in trouble and I might be able to help him." Prue explained.

"You?" Father Austin repeated. "How?" He pressed, thoroughly surprised.

Prue bit her lip slightly and took a moment to figure out what to say. "I can't really tell you that, Father, I'm sorry. It's kind of personal. I just need to ask you to trust me." Prue breathed a soft sigh of relief when Father Austin agreed.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Piper were at Quake. Piper was suddenly called in, which also gave the sisters an excuse of restocking on some of their supplies.

"So the lunch rush is almost over and then you're closed until dinner, right?" Phoebe asked as Piper walked around her to the cash register.

"Yeah, why?" Piper wondered distractedly, pulling out the credit card that was in the bill folder. She hastily swiped the card and glanced at Phoebe from the corner of her eyes.

Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious."

"You really are something sometimes Phoebe.''

''What does that mean?'' she demanded, narrowing her eyes and perceiving the comment negatively.

''I didn't mean it in that way,'' Piper hastily corrected. ''I mean whatever you said to Prue that changed her mind. Even if used to go about it the wrong way, I always admired how you were able to stand up for yourself.''

Phoebe gently placed her hand comfortingly on her sister's shoulder. ''But things have changed, you've definitely gained some confidence." she said as finally spotted the last ingredient. ''I just hope Naruto and Prue find that Brendan guy before it's too late.

At the Stables Brendan reached up and helped a young girl down from the back of a horse she had been riding. He carefully sat her down on the ground and kneel in front of her. "Are you sure you've never ridden a horse before?" He asked.

"I've never even seen a horse before!" The little girl exclaimed. "Except on television." She amended.

"Well, you're a natural at it. Keep your grades up and maybe you can come riding again." Brendan encouraged.

The little girl's eyes widened in excitement. "Promise?" She grinned all the wider when Brendan nodded. The little girl looked down and started to try and re-tie her shoe when her eyes landed on a huge spider crawling up the leg of her pants. "A spider! Kill it!" She screamed.

"Oh no. He's just trying to find his way home. That's all." Brendan explained, carefully scooping the spider off onto his hand. He held it up so the little girl could see it better. "Besides, all life is precious to God, you know." He continued, not noticing as Prue came up to be in hearing range of him and the little girl. "Here, don't be afraid. Trust me. Here you go." Brendan assured, giving the spider to her. Only then did he look up to see Prue watching them. "Uh, why don't you take him to the stables and set him free. I'll be right there." He watched as the little girl left before turning to face Prue.

"You're braver than me." Prue admitted, her eyes following the little girl's departure.

Brendan ignored the statement and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Prue. "How did you find me?" He demanded.

"Father Austin told me that you would be here." Prue answered and Brendan nodded slightly. "We need to talk." She added, advancing a step toward him.

"Look, uh." Brendan trailed off not knowing her name.

"Prue." She supplied helpfully.

"Prue." Brendan repeated, nodding to himself. "If you're worried about my telling anybody about your secret, you don't have to. It's safe with me." He promised.

Prue smiled gratefully, "Its not about that, but thanks. I know who you are. "Fear formed in Brendan's eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to vanquish you,'' she quickly added. ''Isabella asked my sisters and I to help.''

Brendan turned away from Prue and got on the horse the little girl had been riding. "I don't wanna talk about it." Brendan replied with a tone of finality.

"Okay." Prue allowed, turning around and walking up to one of the stable caretakers that was brushing out a horse. "Ah, hi. I'm just gonna borrow this for a minute." She stated as much as asked.

"Sure, go ahead." The caretaker stepped back as Prue swung her leg over the horse. She lightly nudged the horse into a gallop as Brendan was already heading out of the stable and onto the trail. She quickly caught up and even passed Brendan.

"Hey, wait up!" Brendan called after her, speeding his own horse up until he was right next to her and they both slowed the horses to a walk. "If you keep your grades up maybe you can come riding again too." He joked.

"Oh, you promise?" Prue laughed, going along with the joke.

Brendan laughed and glanced toward Prue. "Who are you anyway?" He wondered curiously.

Prue smirked, turning her own gaze on him. "I guess you can call me Superwitch. I solve relationship problems during the day, fight demons during the afternoon and all before dinner." Though Prue decided it was time to stop joking. ''Brendan, we know about prophecy.''

Brendan shrugged slightly. "It doesn't matter. After tomorrow, I'll be safe from them forever."

"You mean when you become a priest?'' Prue wondered aloud, tilting her head slightly to the side. She still wasn't sure how that worked. ''Then why break things off with Isabella?''

''I can handle my brothers, but I don't want her getting involved. I don't want her getting hurt because of me.''

''Which is something you should let me worry about.'' a voice called from behind them. They turned and there was Isabella.

"Isabella I...'' he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not helpless Brendan I can take care of myself.'' the woman insisted.

''But what if something happens...''

''You stand by her.'' Naruto cut in. He appeared and joined Prue, intertwining his fingers with hers. ''Do you really think pushing her away is keeping her safe? Nothing will stop them if they're intent on making you suffer especially if you rob them of what they're trying to achieve. If you're brothers are following the ways of evil, even if the prophecy doesn't occur, it won't stop them from continuing to trying to kill people or the other things warlocks do. Trust me when I say this, you're stronger with the ones you love than apart.''

''I...I need to think.'' Brendan said, shaking his head and heading back.

''We'll get through to him,'' Prue encouraged Isabella. Seconds later an ominous yell reverberated through the nearly empty stone walls of the church, sending shivers down their spines.

The trio raced through the hallways into the main room to find a warlock leaning over the motionless body of Father Austin. The warlock let out another yell and transformed back into his human form.

Brendan stared up at her from his position next to Father Austin. "I." He realized, inwardly cursing. With one last look at he took off in the opposite direction.

With that Isabella was gone in a burst of speed.

Naruto dropped down next to Father Austin and felt for a pulse. ''He's alive,'' Naruto stated. The sound of footsteps echoed outside and they were joined by some nuns.

"Dear God." One of the nuns gasped at the sight. Another nun just stared in shock.

"Call 911." Prue was about to take after her but Naruto stopped her. ''What are you doing? We have to stop him before he kills someone.''

''Prue, calm down let's think about this rationally.''

''Think about what. You saw it as clear as I did.'' she argued.

''Everything isn't what it always appears to be,'' Naruto stated. ''I'll go after Brendan.''

"At least let me make sure that Brendan isn't implicated.'' she responded. She took a moment to calm down and think rationally. It had to be Brendan's brothers.

"Alright,'' he remarked. ''Whatever you feel you have to do." Naruto didn't know what Prue was going to do, but he decided against interfering.

Half an Hour later Andy and Darryl followed as Father Austin was being wheeled toward the ambulance that would take him to the hospital. Andy's blue eyes stayed transfixed on his long-time priest while Darryl was just coming to fill his partner in on the information gathered.

"I've got a couple eyewitnesses two nuns. One saw someone she Id as Brendan Rowe next to the fallen priest. A woman and a man arrived and Brendan ran from the scene. The woman with dark told them to call 911 and when the nuns came back they were gone." Darryl began but trailed off when he noticed that Andy was visibly upset. "You alright?" He questioned.

Andy took a moment before he slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not. Father Austin's my priest. He gave me my first communion. What kind of animal would do this?" Andy questioned, anger feeling his voice.

"You wanna follow him to the hospital?" Darryl suggested as much as asked.

"No. I wanna catch the scum that did this to him." Andy replied, turning toward Darryl as the ambulance drove off.

Meanwhile near the forest Isabella and Naruto had caught up with Brendan. Though they weren't the only one apparently the Source had sent his personal Body-Guard, a Fire-Starter to eliminate Brendan. It only made since, if the Rowes became the evil Triquetra they would threaten the Source's hold on the underworld. If the brother's could recruit all of the Source's enemy under one organization then even the Source himself would have trouble combating this force.

Naruto finished sealing the frozen body of the Fire-starter. ''As I said, they'll attack anyone. This situation with your brothers has to be solved another way.''

''What am I supposed to do? I tried to break the chain and make amends for all my family has done." Brendan began. "Embracing God in such a way is the only way to get rid of my warlock nature forever. The only way to stop the Rowe Coven. Only my past finally caught up." He admitted.

"We either have to strip your brothers of their powers or kill them. There isn't anything else that can be done at this point.''

''Even if they're Warlocks, they're still my brothers. Can't we try stripping their powers first?'' Brendan pleaded. No matter what, family was still family.

''Alright,'' Naruto allowed. ''I'll call up the sisters and we'll work on a power stripping potion. If you're line is strong enough to form a Triquetra then we'll probably need a piece of flesh to strip them of their powers.'' he stated as he pulled out his cellphone.

''Then take it from me. We're brothers.'' Brendan offered.

''And what if it doesn't work?'' Isabella finally spoke up.

"We have to try Isabella. I can't run anymore. We have to deal with this, one way or another.''

Meanwhile Greg and Paul were waiting for their brother to arrive.

Paul moved away from the preparations they had in store for his youngest brother and approached the chair that Greg was currently sitting in. "Everything's ready." Paul reported.

"Good he's coming." Greg assured, a grin forming on his features. "This is amazing. Just at his approach, my power quickens. It's as if I'm reaching out for him, for completion. Do you feel it too?"

They both turned as the door to their room opened and Brendan slipped inside. Greg was on his feet by the time Brendan had closed the door. "Brother." Greg greeted, holding his hand out for Brendan to take.

"I'm here to kill you, Greg." Brendan stated without emotion and making no move to take Greg's offered hand.

Greg nodded in approval. "Well, I'm glad. Anything less and I'd be disappointed." He praised. He slowly walked away from Brendan to a table where he picked up an athame. "But first, you're going to need this." Greg turned back and tossed it so that it passed just by Brendan and was imbedded in the wall.

Brendan eyed the knife suspiciously so Paul took a step forward. "It's okay, Brendan, take it." Paul prompted.

With narrow-eyed determination Brendan pulled the knife the out. "I know this wasn't you're doing, Paul, but I'm going to have to kill you too."

"But me first, right?" Greg guessed, clearly eager. As Brendan prepared to throw the knife at Greg, the eldest brother jumped forward and threw Brendan back into the wall. Brendan spun back around and began slashing furiously at Greg, who nimbly dodged the blows. "Yes, come on, you're feeling it now. Come on, I dare ya'. You're almost there! In your blood, this is us, your birthright." Greg provoked.

Brendan suddenly reached out and grabbed the front of Greg's shirt. With a powerful toss, Greg was thrown to the floor at the back of the room. Brendan advanced, ripping back the curtains that obscured the view. He froze once he saw why. There was a woman tied to the table amongst a myriad of candles. "What the hell?" He whispered, entranced by the scene in front of him.

With a wave of Greg's hand, the candles were lit up around her, further appealing to Brendan. "Smell that, Brendan? It's damp, intoxicating. But you need to kill. Oh, yes. That's it."

Brendan had the knife poised over the chest of the woman where a pentagram had been tattooed. Greg and Paul were on either side of Brendan, eagerly awaiting the inevitable.

"One clean thrust and you're both a peace. Finish it." Greg ordered.

Brendan raised up the athame and took a deep breath. ''NOW!'' he shouted.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, burst into the room at that moment. Using her Telekinesis the two vials were sent flying into the two Warlocks brothers. They can began to chant.

 _Power of Triquetra heed our call_

 _Time for them to meet their fall_

 _Bring an end to this evil reed_

 _Vanquish the Power fueled by greed!_

With that the potion did its effect as the power of the two warlocks was permanently. ''How...no...NOOOO!" Greg roared and furiously turned to Brendan. ''How could you do this to us? Your brothers! You will pay for that mistake!" before he could attempt to kill his brother he was frozen.

Paul hesitantly gulped and stammered out he'll be good. The sisters rushed over to the woman.

"It's okay, you're safe." Piper soothed to the woman as she hastily untied her from the table. Phoebe reached out to take the blindfold off, but Piper's hand stopped her. "No, she'll see us. We'll call for help." She explained and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Hours later Paul and Greg were not only charged with kidnapping, but were also charged for the assault on Father Austen. It was as if he was 'miraculous' cured. The woman was released, though shaken up. Between her, father Austen, and Brendan testifying the two Rowes would be spending a long time in jail.

"Thank you! Thank you for all you've done.'' Isabella graciously thanked them.

''No problem,'' Prue replied.

"Though what about your and Greg's relationship. I mean if he becomes a priest...'' Phoebe began and trailed off, unsure on what to say without bringing out the hurtful truth.

''Brendan and I are trying to work things out. I'm hoping he can see that there are other ways for him to help the world without being a priest, but if this is where his heart lies,'' the woman sighed. "Then I'm afraid I might have to let him go.'' she finished. "I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I have things to think about. Thank you all again for your help.'' Isabella thanked them once more before leaving.

"I hope things really work out.'' Phoebe added. She was suddenly pulled into a side hug by Naruto.

''Unfortunately we can't always get that perfect happy ending. Come on, why don't I whip up some cookies?'' he suggested. At least things were calming down.

In the underworld Diriel approached where his master lay, trapped in his prison until sufficient power was gathered to free him. He kneels on one leg. ''Master, I have important news that my interest you.''

''Speak Diriel.''

A smirk formed on Diriel's face. ''The Source's body guard has been killed, not only that, but I've discovered the identity of the Charmed One's mysterious guardian. Tempest is a traitor, or I should say an infiltrator for good.''

''See to it that he is eliminated.'' his master ordered.

''Of course,'' Diriel replied. It would be a simple matter, but first to make sure he got involved he would have to drum up a matter that would draw out the Charmed Ones.


	47. Another Day With Phoebe!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was a beautiful afternoon; Naruto and Phoebe were at a clothing store by the beach.

''Ooooh! I love this one!" Phoebe squealed, migrating from bikini rack to bikini rack in absolute solace.

Naruto stood to the side and chuckled. He watched as Phoebe went from two piece to two piece. Naruto checked his watch every few minutes; it was nearly forty-five minutes since they arrived before Phoebe finally arrived with her supposed final choices.

She proudly held them up in front of him.

"Sorry about taking so long, but which of these bikinis do you like better?" she questioned happily, and placed each one to her body when she mentioned them. "First there's this sleek red one with the silver lines and no straps or the black bikini with the red zippers?"

Naruto stared at both of them, "Neither," he remarked as he went over and picked one off the rack. ''How about this?''

"Orange?'' her nose scrunched up slightly.

"Orangle and Black." he corrected. Sure it was rather skimpy, but it was orange. He liked orange.

"Really?''

"What, you asked my opinion." he responded.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she remarked, taking it from his fingers. It didn't look that bad, it was a nice shade of summer orange.

She seemed satisfied enough to take it up to the cashier and purchase it. After that the two of them walked down to the beach, hand and hand.

As they walked along down the peaceful expanse, fresh ocean air breezed over them. Phoebe began leaning toward Naruto's chest. By now Naruto had his arm around Phoebe's waist. His arm fit firmly around her curve. She leaned back feeling protected against his strong loving arm.

"I wish we had more days like this one don't you?"

"Just give it time. We just have to find a routine that works.'' Naruto said as he kissed Phoebe's forehead.

"How about a sneak preview?''

''I like the way you think Miss Halliwell.''

Their lips met. The kiss was soft, gentle and yet very passionate. Naruto pulled back, a grin forming on his face. Phoebe squealed as Naruto pulled her down, the two of the, collided with the sand. Laughter echoed throughout the beach.

Phoebe got up or attempted as Naruto threw his arms around her waist. "Where do you think you're going?" he playfully asked as Phoebe giggled.

"I have to go get changed. Then we can have some fun.'' she remarked, kissing the bridge of his nose.

Reluctantly he let her go. He decided to take the time to change into his own swim trunks. Orange of course, like anyone would expect anything less. A few minutes had passed and Phoebe still hadn't returned. He had more than enough time to summon his scroll and unseal their items.

"You done in there? Come on now, we only got, like about five more hours.'' he shouted through the door of her changing room door.

"Just go find us a spot!" she yelled. "I'll be out in a second!"

He walked off through the sand and laid two towels and an umbrella in an empty space. He laid there and looked up at the blue sky. The sound of giggling filled his ears.

"Hey handsome, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

He turned around and a grin formed on his face. Standing in front of him was Phoebe in that red bikini, showing off that infamous Halliwell body. He was sure that the Halliwell body was like the infamous Hyuuga blood line that a lot of people joked about.

''Come on, let's go into the water.''

Naruto grinned and ran to the water with her.

They waded until they were knee deep in water. Naruto started a water fight when he splashed her.

She splashed him back. She then shoved his head in the water who was wailing his arms out wildly. Naruto lifted his head out of the water. "Do you give?"

Naruto smiled wickedly and jumped backward submerging Phoebe in the water. He then got up.

Phoebe got up and gasped for air. "That was a cheap trick!" she screamed the last word as the shinobi picked her up bridal style. "Don't you dare."

"Bombs away." Naruto said and dropped Phoebe into the water. "Having fun?"

The brunette got up. Her hair was in her face. A wave suddenly knocked her into him causing the two of them to fall backwards. She was right on top of him.

They just stared into each other's eyes feeling something come over them. Their lips connected, but seconds later a wave crashed into them. It took a few seconds to connect their bearings before they burst out laughing.

The both of them waded back to the shore. Her short hair fluttered in the wind as she shook her head. Naruto dried his hands off on a spare towel and took out a camera he brought. Seeing this, Phoebe placed a confident hand on her hip and stood in a very alluring pose.

Her large breasts were nestled tautly in a summer orange top. Small oval-shaped slits decorated the fabric in random places that only accentuated her smooth peeking curves while they were held prisoner.

And if that wasn't enough, tightly and thinly strapped around her waist could hardly qualify as a bikini bottom. "Is this pose okay or...'' she asked, striking another pose and asked. "Do you like this side of me more?'' showing off her rear end.

Setting the camera down he stepped over to her and grasped her bottom with one hand and pressed his hips against her.

"I think you're really trying to tempting me.'' he whispered gruffly in her ear as his hands massaged her lower back.

Phoebe laughed and playfully pulled away from him. ''It appears to be working.''

"Indeed, and what should we do about that?'' They were a nose length apart and the thin fabric of her top brushed against his chest.

Chuckling lightly in her throat, Phoebe ran her slender fingers up and over bulge straining against the swim wear.

His body shuddered from her touch, but he knew she was only teasing him. Lifting his strong arms, Naruto hugged her tightly. He hoisted her up slightly, his kisses trailing down her neck. Phoebe's legs locked around his waist as they went to water.

The kisses sent ripples throughout Phoebe's body and a small moan slipped from her lips. Once they entered the water they spent the rest of the day enjoying each other and the water.

0

Chapter End

0

Now for some Trivia that I didn't cover in the past chapters. I discovered some of these after I've written the chapters so I'll have to go back and edit my chapters some time. There are those who I will also cover in the future.

Now in the episode Something Wicca This Way Comes the newspaper which you can see Prue holding at the end of this episode has something written on it like yadda yadda yadda 'Doubt Fire' yadda yadda yadda. This same newspaper will be the exact same one to feature in a future episode. Mrs Doubtfire.

Essentially a Plot Hole or Early installment weirdness: When Prue wonders where the cream is, the little container thereof slides along the table to her. Then the cream drains from the container and burbles up through her coffee. However, that's completely discontinuous with how Prue's power ever worked at any other time in the next three years. The cream should have needed to leap out of the container and into the coffee, simply traveling physically across space.

Other: Jeremy is a warlock, but he seemingly cannot blink. In all other episodes all warlocks have the ability to blink, but Jeremy had to run all of the way to the manor. While in the episode The Witch is Back, Melinda says that a warlock who blinks must have taken it from a witch, that is not the case for the entire rest of the series where blinking is only an evil power used by warlocks. So either the writers changed their minds about what they wanted "blinking" to be, or they forgot what they had said about it originally, thus making this mistake.

These next three are mistakes in continuity. In the scene when Piper and Jeremy are in the taxi, Piper gives him a fortune cookie. You can see her closing the box. In the next shot of Jeremy, you can see the box is still open.

At the beginning of the episode we see a man standing in the rain in front of the sisters house. After he starts walking away, they show a completely bare tree in front of the house. The next morning when Piper is driving away, they show the same tree with leaves and flowers on it. Trees do not grow that fast.

At the beginning of the episode they show Piper running up the stairs to her house in the rain. The umbrella she has is black, with a colored ring around the edge. When she enters the house the whole umbrella has changed to colors surrounding the whole umbrella now.

This is just another mistake. In the first episode Prue uses her powers to tighten the tie around her boss' neck as she walks down the hall, but in future episodes Prue must be looking at the object she moves with her power.

Edit Time

In the second episode: I've Got You Under My Skin In episode 1-2 ("I've Got You Under My Skin"), Alec buys Phoebe a martini at Quake. but then in episode 5-11 ("The Importance of Being Phoebe"), Cole tells Kaya that Phoebe doesn't drink. Then, in episode 5-17 ("Lucky Charmed"), Jason buys Phoebe a "Martini, Dirty" at the end.

We can assume that she either stopped drinking or maybe start up again. I don't know, show has plot holes and such.

Continuity: In the previous episode, Piper tried out for a job as a chef at a restaurant called "L'Opera Ristorante" and was hired by Chef Moore. Then in this episode, she works at a bar and restaurant called "Quake," but she talks about Chef Moore quitting and leaving her in charge of the establishment, so it's not meant to be a different place.

This one is a big plot hole. After the shape-shifter turned from a mailman into Andy, Prue told him about her father returning to town. Later, the real Andy came to the house, and then after a cut, he and Prue were talking about Prue's father, Victor. Andy has known Prue since high school, and therefore knows that Victor has been gone for twenty years. And since Prue only told the shape shifter about Victor's return, the real Andy didn't know about it. So how could he and Prue have gotten onto the subject of Victor being in San Francisco, a fact that surely would have surprised the real Andy, without Prue figuring out that Andy wasn't the one she talked to earlier that day?

Continuity mistake: When the mailman breaks into the manor to steal the Book of Shadows, he's able to hold it and get as far as the front door. But in other episodes, the Book is shown to have a power of its own that prevents evil from touching it at all.

Other: When Piper and Mark are in the police parking lot she holds the door open for him to get into her SUV. When he gets in you can see the SUV go down from his weight in the vehicle. Ghosts are supposed to be weightless.

Revealing: When Mark (as a ghost) and Piper leave the hotel after he asks for her and Phoebe's help, he bumps into the handrail as he walks down the steps.

When Prue runs into Susan Trudeau at the restaurant, she asks if she's Andy's sister, only to find she's his ex-wife. But Prue knew Andy all through high school - she would have known he didn't have a sister.

Another Plot hole: When the Charmed Ones run up to the bedroom at the end of the episode, Prue can't find the poignard as she rummages through her black purse. Elliot, who has fallen from the bed, suddenly picks up the poignard from the ground, where it is sitting next to a black purse. The way the shot is set up, it looks as if the purse has fallen there, and the poignard fell out. But since Prue is still holding the purse that the poignard was supposed to be in, and she hadn't been to that room before, the poignard's presence on the floor is completely inexplicable.

The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts

In the teaser, the demon attacks Dr. Mitchell, killing him and also destroying his irises. His eyes turn white, and later dialogue confirms that the irises were gone from his eyes. However, when the Charmed Ones find his corpse, his eyes are open and his irises are visible.

In this episode the truth spell is before the demons page in the Book of Shadows, but in 'Out of Sight' the truth spell is after the demons page.

The Witch Is Back

Character mistake: In the attic, Melinda Warren is awed at how thick the Book of Shadows has gotten. But according to information from previous episodes, the Book was started after Melinda had died, so she wouldn't know how thick or not it was.

When Prue first releases Matthew, he blinks several times, then blows out the windows and jumps out. Why would he do this and reveal who and what he is when he could have simply blinked? Obviously it was just a way to get the police involved so Andy could be chasing Prue through the episode.

Factual error: In the opening scene in Salem, Melinda Warren is going to be burned at the stake. But in the real Salem trials, no one was burned; all of the people convicted of witchcraft were hanged.

Is There a Woogy in the House?

Continuity: At the beginning of the final scene in the attic, the view from the window prominently features the Transamerica Pyramid. At the end of the scene, the view is completely different, showing the Ferry Building and the Bay Bridge.

Continuity: At the beginning and throughout most of the episode you can see the entrance to the basement. If you look to the right of the door you can see a light switch by the door with the cover on it. At the end of the episode they show the entrance but this time the cover to the light switch is off.

With that let's begin the actual chapter.


	48. Play Time With Piper!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

The smell of popcorn filled the air and it made Piper's stomach grumble. She flushed furiously when Naruto called, 'I heard that' from the kitchen. Curse him and his hearing.

She leaned back against the couch, waiting for Naruto to come back into the living room. He entered the room with a large bowl of buttered popcorn. The smell of popcorn filled her senses. "So what are we watching again?" he asked as Piper leaned over and picked up a VHS Case.

"Sixteen Candles." she answered.

"Okay," he slowly drawled. He looked at her, prompting her to give him some sort of explanation.

"Its sort of like a romantic comedy. I used to watch this movie all the time when I was a teen. It's one of my favorite movie." she assured him.

"Okay," Naruto simply replied. Piper put the movie in while he turned off the lights, illuminating the room with only the light from the full moon outside and the glow from the TV.

Naruto's arm came around Piper's shoulders and she snuggled up against him, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she stared at the screen.

About a half an hour into the movie Piper could hear the occasional yawn making its way out of the man beside her. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at him, hitting him square in the cheek. "Hey!"

"Don't fall asleep!" She chastised, giving him a playful glare.

"I'm not." He defended, trying his best to stifle another yawn but to no avail.

"Yeah, right." Piper answered, tossing another piece his way.

Naruto scoffed, "Attacking a shinobi are we? Not very wise Ms Halliwell. Do I have to get some wire and tie you up?'' A teasing smirk graced his lips.

Piper laughed, "How about I bribe the shinobi with a kiss, will that get me off the hook?"

He pretended to think it over a minute. "Hhm, I suppose just this one time." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They turned their focus back to the movie after that. Now an hour into the film, Piper turned to see Naruto's reaction to something on-screen only to find him fast asleep beside her.

Piper couldn't help but shake her head at the sight before her. He just looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. Though she knew just how devious the blond can be loyal and loving, but devious nonetheless. "Yes I am indeed handsome."

Piper flinched slightly; a growl escaped her lips as Naruto's fingers deftly danced across her hand. A grin formed on the blond's lips, though his eyes remained closed. "You really are something."

As if sensing he was dangerously close to being hot water Naruto used his right hand to caress Piper's cheek. "But I'm your something." he cheekily answered, as he planted a simple kiss between them, he let their lips remain sealed, a simple and sweet kiss.

The kiss ended as Naruto began to pull away when Piper grabbed his collar. "Indeed," she said as she moved forward and kissed him. It was a sweet, tender kiss. After the kiss ended, she snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

After that movie ran its course, Naruto picked one a movie with a mix of martial arts and romance.

His arm draped lower and his hand rested on her right leg coming a rest, a little above her knee. He palmed the inside of her mid-thigh and ran his thumb in slow rotations above where he had anchored to her body.

Piper felt the weight of his hand descend on her limb and the heat of his touch transverse through her jeans.

Using his other hand Naruto snagged a few kernels from the bowl.

A few minutes passed and she was starting to get intrigued with the story that was unfurling in front of her. She'd even forgotten about Naruto's thumb tracing senseless patterns on the inside of her leg. It proved to be a rather interesting if not cheesy flick. It was going on past midnight before it finally finished.

Piper brought her up towards her mouth for a drink and nearly spilled it when Naruto pressed his lips against her neck.

Her hand tightened around the cup and she sucked in a quick breath. She felt Naruto's lips form a smile against her and nuzzle her under her ear.

His actions had the effect he was going for and she pressed into his ministrations to prolong the contact. He continued with some quick tentative kisses before finally catching the fleshy part of her lobe with his teeth. Piper barely suppressed a shiver and slid a little further down in her seat.

Setting her drink now, Piper tried to adjust herself only for Naruto to wrap her arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. A sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth.

Naruto moved his hand to her neck and began working on her jawline. Eventually he moved to her lips, focusing his attention on her bottom lip before giving her upper one the same treatment.

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue flicked across his upper lip before capturing them between hers. Piper slid her tongue past his slightly parted lips resulting in their tongues against one another.

Even though Piper was nowhere near as demure when it came about sex, she usually let Naruto lead. Naruto went back to paying attention to her neck. His hands firmly coming a rest on her hips as he ground against her.

Piper groaned, her hand coming a rest on Naruto's scalp as she grabbed a head full of hair. A shivered coursed through her body as the intensity coursed through them. Next thing she knew she was scooped up in his arms, and they were on their way to the bedroom, to finish what had started.


	49. Hot Date With Prue!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The items were all gathered Champagne, red roses, soft music. Naruto thought of everything. He'd even placed an impeccably decorated table in the den so that the massive expanse and formality of the dining room wouldn't detract from the romantic setting.

The doorbell rung just as Naruto finished putting the finishing touches on the romantic meal. He arrived and opened it, revealing a vision of Prue in red.

"Hello, Naruto," she said warmly.

He walked toward Prue, taking her hand and placing it around his arm. "My lady, good to see you and you look ravishing this evening." he remarked with a bit of accent.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Can I offer you a drink? A glass of Champagne, perhaps?" he asked moving toward the table.

"That would be lovely." a smile forming on her face. "The ambiance in this room certainty sets the room."

Naruto poured some Perrier Jouët in two glasses. They started with some small talk. What occurred during their day and all. "Naruto, there's something that I've been wondering about." she spoke up, taking a sip from her class.

"Yeah, what's on your mind Prue?" there seemed to be on her mind. Her focused seemed to be taken up by something that evening.

"Its about your family, I mean you haven't really talked about them much about them." she clarified.

"I know, its just that there never seemed to be a time to bring up the topic. Whenever I spent too much time thinking of the past I suppose I get a bit sad."

"What was it like? The first time you came to a world like this?" she watched him as he continued to answer.

"Scary for one," he honestly answered "It was something strange and new. Think about how you felt when you rediscovered your powers, but several times more intense. Don't get me wrong, I like going to new places, but a different dimension is something altogether.''

They continued to talk, just discussing things about their life previously untouched. Mostly Naruto's who hadn't been previously touched upon. A few more glasses were shared and they loosened up. They relocated to the bedroom, sharing frenzied kisses.

"There's something I want to try," she said after another frenzied kiss. She gently pressed Naruto in a chair. "I've never tried this before." she said, flipping a switch so the lights in the room went dim.

Prue sashayed her way to where Naruto was sitting. During the brief moments she had solitude she studied a few things. Blue-chan and Pink-chan's advice had helped her opened up. Phoebe's encouragement and words allowed her to see new things. Naruto's love and trust let her opened her heart and let down her defenses. The people in her life who loved her, helped her change because the old Prue definitely wouldn't have done something like this her Pride, her weakness which held her back from experiencing freedom.

Prue turned on a slow sensual song and move between his legs, slowly running her hands over his thighs. "Look, no touching," she breathy spoke in his ear.

Naruto shivered under his touch. The moment she touched him, he knew it was going to be a trial on his self-control.

Prue climbed up the love seat, her knees on either side of Naruto. She didn't straddle his body yet, wanting to save that for later. Leaning forward she rubbed her chest against his chest and heard his sharp intake of breath. She kept moving her upper body against his. Grabbing his hands she placed them on the back of the seat. She slowly began to open the buttons of his shirt, her fingers slightly grazing his skin every time. Reaching the top button, she pushed the shirt aside a bit, giving her a chance to look at his exposed skin.

She loved the way his eyes went dark as they traveled up and down her body. Leaning in she blew softly in his right ear. "Ready?" She asked in a low voice. She grazed his earlobe with her teeth.

The sharp intake was all the answer she needed. She looked absolutely terrific. That dress, her skin, and her skin. His hands ached to touch her and he did just that. He placed his big, strong hands on her small waist. She felt wonderful. He pulled her closer against his chest, all the while she kept her upper body sensually moving against him.

Prue was now nuzzling his neck, nipping at his skin and it felt good so good that he decided to give her the same pleasure. If she was going to get him all hot and bothered, he wasn't going to be the only one. He placed soft kisses on her neck, making sure his unshaven jaw grazed her jaw.

That's when Prue decided to straddle his lap and that resulted in a growl leaving his lips. "Easy boy." She whispered against his neck. Slowly she ran her nails down his chest again. Her hands stopped at his belt, while her lower body moved back and forth on her lover's lap, as if sitting on a saddle, riding a horse. It didn't take long before she noticed a bulge. His eyes were focused on her, knowing this, she sensually licked her lips with her tongue. She laid her arms on the back of the seat and his arms immediately enveloped her. Keeping her eyes on him, she slightly grazed his lips with hers her tongue sliding out to tease his lips. He apparently liked that very much as body reacted and the bulge beneath her grew more apparent.

Changing her routine she was now grinding her hips in slow circles on his lap.

The strangled groan she heard for him, delighted her.

Suddenly one hand was in her hair and the other on her butt. He almost attacked her neck, nipping, licking and sucking on her skin. He was pretty sure he'd marked her and alpha male part inside him reveled in that. He tugged softly on her hair, until they were face to face. He wasn't the only one affected by their performance. Her skin was flushed and her eyes had darkened.

"Prue." He whispered in a voice rough with need pulling her forward until their mouths met in a passionate and hungry kiss. Their tongues fought for control.

Gradually Naruto's hand inched closer and her breath grew shorter. The moment his hand brushed against the side of her breast she thrust forward, indicating she wanted and needed more from him. But he wouldn't give in, his thumb lazily caressed the underside of her breast.

Prue's hand slid down his change, her fingers lightly brushing his chest before landing on his crotch, giving him a slight squeeze.

His hips thrust forwards, making them both gasp. Giving him no time to recover, she continued her grinding, moving from circles to a back and forth movement to moving up and down. Bending she nipped at his neck, his collarbone down to his chest.

She spread his shirt, exposing more skin to kiss and she did exactly that sometimes biting slightly. Her hands weren't passive at all; they brushed against his nipples, again making his hips thrust forward. Sliding down his body, all the while kissing she reached his belly button and swirled her tongue in it. Settling her hands on his thighs she knelt between his legs, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Getting up gradually with an arched back her breast barely brushed the growing bulge under his pants. Standing in front of him, she turned around. Bending her legs, she settled down on him again, moving her ass from left to right.

All Naruto could think about was her and how much he wanted her at that very moment. Not wanting her to feel left out, he lifted her higher up his lap. His hands were on her belly, running from her breast to the top of her dress.

He edged his fingers across her pelvis, causing her to push herself back against him. He kissed her shoulder softly, almost reverently. Taking her arm, he positioned her hand behind his neck, giving him more room to enjoy her body.

"I want you Prue." He groaned into her ear, kissing her behind it.

His answer was a matching groan and her hand tightened against his neck. Turning her head, she captured his lips in a kiss. Sure enough, it was long until they moved to the bed and satisfied their desires.


	50. Out of Sight! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was yet another typical morning in the Halliwell household and Aubrey was holding another lesson. "In ancient times when herbs were added to foods, they were primarily included for their Magical or medicinal properties, rather than for their flavor. Much of this Herbal Lore has been forgotten, but with the popularity of mobile devices and computers there has been an increased interest of the Wicca Arts and Paganism.

Herbs can be used for purification, protection, banishing, divination, evoking and Spell casting.

I use a range of different herbs, tree barks, flowers, plants and wild herbs along with other ingredients in the Spell casting process. All are chosen for their potent magical properties and positive energies and are ethically gathered at peak potency and are selected for their powerful energies. A witch has to discover what works for them, whether we're talking about spells, potions, or any other kind of magical tool. What may work for one witch, may not work for another. It depends upon the individual. Its also important to determining the proper tool. You need to determine what color candles, herbs, oils, stone or any other tool will work best for a spell or potion you are creating."

"I once heard that the Full Moon plays an important part of our theology. Could you tell us more?" Piper coolly asked.

Aubrey continued, "The Full Moon indeed has some significance. The Full moon often coincides with one of the Sabbaths, when witches gather to worship the God and Goddess." Aubrey continued to explain more about the significance of the moon, herbs, and healing.

The lesson ended early though as the sisters volunteered to help prepare a party for a friend's son.

"So what were you talking about again?" Phoebe asked, turning her attention away from the birthday party plates to look up at Piper, who was standing at the end of the table preparing the napkins.

Piper glanced back at Phoebe. "I was wondering about our little arrangement. Like I've never seen Naruto with a wedding ring, and, we've never discussed marriage practices or children with him. I just don't know how to approach him about it." Piper clarified, her voice trailing uncertainly.

"Approach about what?" Prue wondered, coming to join her three sisters around the table.

"Piper's wondering how to put our lover on lock down." Phoebe answered with a teasing glance over at Piper.

"Just ask him." Prue pointed out.

Phoebe didn't offer any more on the topic and neither Prue nor Piper had time to ask before another woman joined their group.

"Hey, Prue." The woman greeted cheerfully.

Prue smiled sincerely, turning to meet her. "Hey Dee, how are you?" She asked, her gaze flickering to the young boy, David that followed.

Piper leaned down toward David. "Hey, how's the party going champ?" Piper wondered.

"Great, we're playing squish and squash and no one's been able to catch me." David gloated, receiving laughs from the three sisters. "Is the cake ready?" He questioned the same time Prue's phone jingle went off and she stepped away to answer it.

"Yeah, give us about five minutes." Piper replied.

David nodded eagerly. "Awesome." He suddenly turned and ran back to his friends. "Hey, guys, five minutes until the cake!" David announced.

Dee watched him leave before turning back to Piper. "Thanks for doing all this, Piper. I never would have been able to afford…" She trailed off gratefully and offered Piper a small smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Piper asked rhetorically. "Besides, it's worth it to see the look on David's face." Piper continued.

Phoebe's gaze followed David as he played with his friends. "He's a great kid." She complimented to Dee.

Dee smiled. "Yeah, I know." She whispered in delight.

Prue sighed in irritation, closing her phone and dropping it into her purse dramatically.

"Well, so much for my Saturday off. That was Claire. Something at the auction house needs to be appraised, so I gotta go." Prue announced. "I'm so sorry." She apologized to Dee.

Piper, Phoebe, and Dee frowned sympathetically. "Bye."

Prue waved one last time and started down the path that would lead her to her car.

The kids took turns throwing the ball back and forth between each other until one of them accidentally threw the ball too hard. It rolled into a surrounding brush and David chased after. "I'll get it." He called to his friends. David picked it up and started to turn away when he heard a soft 'meow' from behind him. He turned around only to have a pale-skinned, red-eyed demon grab him. "Help! Let go of me!" David yelled. The grimlock struggled to keep his hold on the child.

Prue froze as she was walking by and noticed the scene. "David! No!" She yelled, running forward and throwing her hands out. The grimlock and David were suddenly pulled apart and suspended in air. The grimlock and David dropped to the ground. Before Prue could get any closer she was pelted at her side by an orb of energy. The attacker shouted something at the grimlock which was unintelligible. The grimlock recovered and charge forward, grabbing David and running off after the trench coat attacker. Prue quickly dashed after them into the brush. She didn't notice the man that had been standing behind her and witnessed her powers.

The grimlock stopped in an open but empty field and waved his hand over the ground. A hole appeared and he jumped down, taking David with him. The mysterious attacker followed quickly after and as Prue ran to the hole disappeared and she was left in the empty meadow.

The police had arrived on the scene, questioning anyone that had any involvement. Piper was with Dee trying to comfort and assure her that David was going to be okay while Prue had just gotten done with being questioned herself. She joined Phoebe, not quite ready to face Dee yet.

"What did you tell them?" Phoebe asked gently.

"That I saw a creature with whirling eyes and someone in a trench coat take David." She answered.

Phoebe looked surprised. "And what did he say?" She wondered.

"What do you think he said?" Prue returned with a loud sigh. "He thought I was nuts."

Phoebe nodded as if that was expected. "Yeah, well, it turns out David's not the first one to be taken. An inspector told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the exact same spot." Phoebe informed her.

Prue frowned thoughtfully. "A demon who steals kids? Does it get any worse?" She groaned.

"Yeah, apparently it also happened twenty years ago. Same park, two kids." Phoebe answered. "Only this time instead of it's been five."

"Did they ever find the kids?" Prue inquired.

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted softly.

Prue sighed again and glanced back to where Dee was standing with Piper standing on her right side. "You know, I could have saved him." She lamented.

"Prue, don't go there…" Phoebe pleaded.

"No, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I shouldn't have just assumed it was one demon." was Prue rambled as Phoebe gave her a hug.

"Everyone makes mistake. We'll get him back."

"I guess. I just hope no one saw me." Prue mumbled. She turned around as Piper came up to join them. She stopped on Prue's other side.

Phoebe smiled faintly in greeting. "So how's Dee doing?"

"She's upset." Piper answered as if that should have been obvious. "Its so frustrating not being able to tell her who we are and how we can help…" Piper started.

"Well, the sooner we get to the Book of Shadows the sooner we can get David back home." Prue cut off Piper's train of thought before she started feeling guilty.

Phoebe nodded quickly in agreement. "An albino demon with whirling eyes sounds like a whole chapter to me." Phoebe commented just as Prue's cell phone jingle went off again.

Prue sighed loudly, irritably searching her purse for her phone. "I forgot about the appraisal." She groaned.

"Uh, it's okay, just go. Phoebe and I will look in the book and we'll call you if we find anything." Piper decided.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked while Phoebe took her phone from her.

Phoebe pressed a button and then hung up the phone before passing it back to Prue. "Don't you just hate cell phones? Always out of range." She quipped, winking at Prue mischievously.

Prue smiled faintly. "Call me." She pleaded before heading for her car for the second time that day. As she unlocked her car, the man that had witnessed her powers watched her with an eager expression upon his face.

In the Underground Storm Drains.

"Help! Help me! Let go of me!" David yelled as his Grimlock captor held him down on the floor. The second Grimlock passed by several cages, holding two other little boys and two little girls, on his way to David. Though, one of the other children was dismembered. It was a horrifying site, showing that one of his organs was missing and he was clearly dead.

As one Grimlock held him down the other held his hand over David's eyes. An electric blue light shot back and forth between David's eyes for several seconds. The Grimlock's reddish eyes became David's soft brown color. David opened his eyes which were now white and clouded. "I can't see… Why can't I see? Mom? Mom!"

At the Halliwell Manor Piper slammed the Book of Shadows closed. "Nothing." She hissed in frustration, suddenly getting to her feet.

"Did you check under whirling eyes?" Phoebe asked.

Piper headed for the cabinets and began pulling stuff out. "About an hour ago. I found demons with no eyes, demons with four eyes, eyes that grow legs, but no whirling eyes." She listed irritably.

Phoebe turned back to the computer screen. "I found some news clippings about the kidnapping twenty years ago. Ah, both boys were taken in the same place as David. And one of them was never seen again."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh great." She muttered.

"But the other one was found. It's right here. His name was, uh, Brent Miller." Phoebe had her eyes narrowed at all the food Piper was pulling out. "Look, honey, I know you're upset but that's not going to help you."

Piper paused and suddenly realized what her sister was thinking. "It's not for me. It's for Dee. I'm making her a care package." She defended causing Phoebe to roll her eyes. "Keep reading." Piper ordered.

"Brent Miller was discovered two days after he was taken, roaming the streets. He was fine… except he'd gone blind." Phoebe continued, trailing off uncertainly.

"Blind?"

"Yeah, he claimed some storm drain monsters stole his eyesight. Of course, the authorities believed he'd just caught a parasite." Phoebe went on.

"We can't tell Dee that her son might be blinded." Piper whispered.

"Well, maybe if I can find this Brent Miller guy on the web he might know something that could help us."

"I hope that works." Piper sighed, dropping back into one of the chairs.

"Piper, we're going to find David." Phoebe promised gently. She reached out and gently took Piper's hand comfortingly.

Bucklands Auction House. Prue sat at her desk, filling out appraisal paperwork on the expensive glass bowl that was in front of her when a reporter pushed the door of her office open.

"Prue Halliwell?" He asked.

Prue glanced up from her work. "Yes?" She prompted professionally, her eyes flickering back to her work.

The reporter slowly approached her while pulling out a business card. "Hi, Eric Lohman." He introduced himself. "Bay Weekly. Alternative press. Have you heard of us?" He went on.

Prue politely shook his hand. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Oh, well, you will." Lohman promised with a shrug. "Listen, I was hoping you might be able to help me with a story I'm working on." He explained.

"On the auction business?" Prue guessed, though mildly surprised.

"No, actually on magic." Lohman replied.

Prue quickly turned her gaze back on her work so as to hide her surprise. "Magic? Why would you come to me?" Prue wondered, forcing herself to keep nonchalant about the topic.

"I don't know, maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand." Lohman answered, smirking triumphantly. Prue didn't respond and Eric continued. "I take that as a 'no comment.'" He paused, waiting for her reaction. When she still didn't say anything, he just shrugged and started walking around her office, casually looking at things. "So, what are you anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Lance Burton, a freak of nature?" Lohman inquired, laughing at his own joke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Prue lied emotionlessly, eyes unblinking.

Lohman sighed and turned back to face her. "Look, Prue, your friends call you Prue, right?"

Prue carefully stood up from her seat. "I'd like for you to leave…" She started.

"Well, tough, get over it." Lohman interrupted harshly as he advanced toward her. Prue's eyes flashed and she sent a dangerous glare at him. "I had my police sources check you out. It's interesting how your name keeps popping up in all these cases, don't you think?" He went on.

Prue rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" She snapped.

"Maybe nothing, but if I wrote an article on it… it might look like something." He answered. He grinned when Prue had no argument. "Does your boss subscribe to my paper?" Lohman asked pointedly.

"Don't threaten me." Prue warned.

"What are you gonna do? Make me fly into a wall?" He laughed, openly mocking her. Lohman slyly pushed the glass bowl that Prue had been appraising off her desk. Prue jumped but forced herself to let it drop. She flinched when it shattered into pieces. "Oops, how clumsy of me." Lohman apologized, not sorry in the least. He leaned down and picked up the remnants of the bowl and placed them back on Prue's desk. "I bet that took a lot of self-control, huh? Not to use your powers." He guessed.

Prue took a deep breath to control her rising anger before responding. "You're a real credit to your profession." She allowed.

"You know, that kid saw what I saw too…" Lohman pointed out as Prue picked up the phone on her desk. "… Cops get him, he's all the corroborating evidence I need." He threatened.

"Security?" Prue questioned into the phone.

Lohman rolled his eyes and irritably hit the 'hang up' button on the phone receiver. "Prue, be smart. Work with me…" Prue slammed the phone back down and crossed her arms defiantly. "…I'm gonna break this story one way or the other. And when I do, I can either make you sound like wonder woman or the devil incarnate. Okay? Think about it." He ordered, pointing down at his business card before leaving without another word.

At Brent Miller's House. "Mr. Miller will be in shortly." The housekeeper promised, glancing back behind her to Phoebe, who was following close behind. She led Phoebe to the main room and stopped, allowing Phoebe to take a look around.

"Wow, what a great view." Phoebe breathed. Her eyes on the beautiful balcony that overlooked the ocean. "You can smell the ocean." She realized while the housekeeper nodded in agreement.

Mr. Miller walked in-in time to hear Phoebe's comment. "And hear the traffic." He agreed, stopping when his service dog did just in front of Phoebe.

Phoebe glanced down a little nervously at the dog as the housekeeper left back to the front. "Uh, Brent Miller?" She asked.

"That's what they tell me." Brent replied casually.

Phoebe smiled and held her hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She introduced, quickly pulling her hand back when she remembered he couldn't see it.

"Phoebe, allow me to introduce you to Helmeth." Brent continued, waving his hand at his dog.

"He's beautiful." Phoebe complimented with a smile down at the dog. "And so is this place." Phoebe went on, her eyes scanning the room around her.

"Yeah, well, didn't think a blind guy could live so well, huh?" Brent quipped.

Phoebe's smile turned to horror at his words. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all." She exclaimed desperately..

Brent chuckled softly. "I know you didn't." He assured. "I design software for the visually impaired. Life has been good to me." He explained quickly. "So, how can I, how can I help you, Phoebe?" Brent wondered politely.

Phoebe nervously glanced behind her to make sure the housekeeper had left them alone. "Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about when you were kidnapped as a child." Phoebe answered.

"I'm sorry, uh, I'm not very comfortable talking about that." Brent denied his voice colder than it had been at first.

Phoebe nodded hastily in understanding despite him being unable to see her. "I understand, but I read a lot about it…"

"I said I'm not interested in talking about it." Brent stated firmly.

"Okay, but this just isn't for me…" Phoebe began again.

"I said no!" Brent yelled. His dog barked a warning and Phoebe immediately stopped talking.

The housekeeper came back from the front of the house. "Is everything alright, Mr. Miller?" She asked, eyeing Phoebe with suspicion.

Brent took a moment to compose himself. "Yes, Lucy, just, uh, show this lady to the front door." He ordered lightly. He turned away and took a seat on the edge of a nearby armchair.

Phoebe started to follow Lucy out, but suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "No, you know what? I'm not leaving." She argued defiantly. "It's happening again. In the last twenty-four hours several children were kidnapped from the same park you were… Maybe by the same monsters that took you." Phoebe explained.

There was a tense moment as Brent thought about what she said before he turned to face her. "It's alright, Lucy." Brent allowed Phoebe to stay. He let Lucy take Helmeth with her when she went back to the other side of the house. "You believe my story about the monsters?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Phoebe answered softly.

"Why?" Brent demanded. "When everyone else has always laughed at me?"

"Well, maybe it's because I've seen my fair share of monsters and I haven't told anyone about them because I didn't want them to laugh at me either." Phoebe replied slowly. "Mr. Miller, I know you wouldn't want what happened to you to happen to these kids. Please." She pleaded.

Brent sighed softly and leaned against the nearby chair. "There were two of them. I mean, terrifying creatures really. They dragged me into a storm drain to a junction of some kind. They… held me down. I remember blue sparks hitting my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire and, uh, that's the last thing I ever saw." He related.

"Why do you think they took your eyesight?" Phoebe inquired.

"I don't know." Brent admitted. "But I remember them saying something about auras." He offered. Phoebe narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the mention of auras.

At the Philharmonics Charity Concert. A crowd of people flocked out of the building as the charity concert let out. One man in particular was the center of a lot of attention as he left. Beneath the drain on the edge of the street, two Grimlocks watched that very man. A golden light had surrounded him, only seen by the Grimlocks. One of the Grimlocks clenched his hand and the man began to choke. His hands flew to his throat as he dropped to the ground with many people running to try and help. There was no relief and in a matter of moments he had died. The two Grimlocks disappeared back into the sewers completely unnoticed by all.

The Halliwell Manor. After some searching Piper and Phoebe finally found the entry they were looking for. "Grimlocks?"

"Underground demons who roam from city to city, killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them." Phoebe read the entry.

"The stolen eyesight will last for twenty four hours as long as the children are still alive." Piper finished, turning her wrist over so she could read the time on her watch. "Which means we have less than fourteen hours. Okay, we need Schisandra root and thyme for a vanquishing potion."

"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue's yell shook Piper and Phoebe from their thoughts and the two hurriedly ran down the rest of the stairs to meet Prue at the bottom.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Phoebe pointed out with a glance at an obviously upset Prue.

"A reporter saw me use my powers in the park and he's threatening to write an article about it." Prue exploded as soon as she had their attention. She then spun on her heel and marched over to the window to make sure Mr. Reporter wasn't watching them or something.

"Does he have any proof?" Phoebe demanded.

Prue shrugged, turning away from the window. "Just what he saw." She assumed.

Phoebe didn't appear too worried. "So it's your word against his?" Phoebe pressed.

"Yeah, the difference is, his word is delivered to a half a million homes each week."

"Not only will we have to deal with the crazies, it'll be pointing a bull's-eye on our back for every demon and warlock for miles." Phoebe pointed out.

"Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn." Prue added.

"Well, we can't worry about that right now, we have to find the boys. I'm gonna go see Josh and see if he has a map or something of the storm drain system." Piper decided, grabbing her jacket off the hook by the door.

"Storm drains?" Prue asked, completely confused. Phoebe's look mirrored that of Prue's.

"I'll explain it to you when we go see Brent." Phoebe offered.

"Brent?" Prue repeated.

Piper suddenly came back from the Foyer. "Prue, the Book of Shadows says the only way to kill a Grimlock is to blind it with a potion made of Schisandra root… can you find some?"

Prue nodded hesitantly. "I'll try as long as that reporter isn't following me." She agreed.

"Alright then, we'll be back soon."

At the San Francisco Police Department. "Anything on the night sheet?" Andy inquired to his partner as he returned from getting coffee for the both of them. He passed one of the two cups to Darryl, who was flipping through a file.

"Medical examiner…" Darryl started, but paused to take the coffee. "… Thanks. Sent this over. It's Jerry Cartwright. A saint. Donated millions to the city's anti-drug program." He explained briefly.

Andy slowly sat down in his chair, appearing thoughtful at the case. "ME's saying he was murdered?" He asked curiously.

"Unless we tell him otherwise." Darryl replied with a shrug. "He's listing the C.O.D. as a strangulation. The problem is the man died in the middle of a crowd of people and no one saw anyone lay a hand on him." Darryl continued, passing the file to his partner.

Anything Andy started to say was lost when Lohman pushed the door open and sauntered in. "Inspector Trudeau?" He called, glancing around the busy room until he caught sight of Andy and advanced.

"Ohh…" Andy groaned, purposely turning his attention to the file on his desk.

"Eric Lohman, Bay Weekly." Lohman went on undeterred.

"He's all yours." Darryl allowed, taking his coffee and leaving Andy with the reporter.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Andy questioned coldly, still not looking up at Lohman.

Lohman dropped casually into the chair across from Andy, his gaze following Darryl out. "Um, a cup of coffee would be great…" He started only to trail off when Andy sent him a look that clearly said to get to the point. "Okay. What do you say I pick your brain about Prue Halliwell…" Andy froze at hearing her name from the reporter but forced himself into casual indifference. "… Name ring a bell…? It should. Her name keeps popping up in a lot of your cases. Murder and otherwise. The frequency is quite troubling."

Andy dropped his papers on his desk and turned his seat toward Lohman. "Is that a fact?" He asked neutrally. "All of the cases have been solved and Miss Halliwell has been absolved."

Lohman nodded slightly. "Yeah, I got my sources, but the frequency is higher than normal. Cops love to talk. Especially if you pay them enough." Lohman explained.

"Get the hell out of here." Andy ordered, standing up and pulling his jacket off.

"So I assume you know all about Prue's unusual powers, right?" Lohman inquired pointedly. Andy once again froze halfway through pulling his jacket off. "Boy, that stopped you cold." Lohman chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy replied.

Lohman grinned and approached the cop. "Yeah, right, that's what she said too. Did you two rehearse your stories or what? I saw her in action at the park, Trudeau. She waved her hands and magically suspended that David Hatcher kid and his kidnapper in midair. It was, it was very cool. I just wish I'd had my camera…" Lohman lamented, pulling out a record player and pressing the 'record' button. "… Care to comment?"

He leaned forward as if he was going to comment. "No." Andy answered shortly.

Lohman irritably pulled his record player back. "Okay, I'll just change my story to a police cover-up instead." He threatened.

"I'm not covering up anything." Andy returned confidently.

"Really? Great. Then I guess you got nothing to worry about." Lohman replied sarcastically while Andy shrugged nonchalantly. "Just remember, I gave you a chance to work with me." He warned, leaving Andy to his thoughts.

Darryl came in a few minutes later. "What was that about?" He wondered, pointing back behind him where he had just passed Lohman in the hall.

Andy had turned back around and grabbed his jacket again. "Nothing." He answered, picking up the file on his desk and passing it back to Darryl. "You're gonna have to handle the ME case on your own." Andy explained.

"Why? Where are you going?" Darryl demanded suspiciously.

"I'm assigning myself to kidnappings." He responded before walking out the door without a second glance back at Darryl.

At the far side of town Naruto arrived to the destination where the note said to arrive. Someone appeared to know about his identity as Tempest and was black mailing him. It was a trap. So whoever was trying to black mail him didn't appear to be that bright. What could they hope to accomplish by trying to black mail him instead of blowing his identity.

He picked up the sound of crunching leaves as he turned to see three young women. Two of them were carrying vials in their hands. Upon closer inspection he realized they were witches. He had been set up. To his surprise one of the young women launched an energy ball at him to which he easily dodged.

Energy Balls was a power that was incredibly rare among witches. Naruto whipped his hand, sending a burst of ice hoping to freeze the witch in place when her strawberry-blonde companion jumped in front and deflected the attack.

Since the power wasn't one that only appeared once a generation Naruto narrowly dodged it because of being surprised by it. Before the third witch could toss the potions she was restricted. Suddenly two demons Flamed in and using their physical strength knocked the two witches aside.

"You are Tempest are you not?" the shortest of the interlopers asked. "My master is a fan of your work and wants to meet you. I am known as Diriel. I hope this isn't presumptuous, but could you give us an example of your fine work? We know you're working on the Charmed Ones and we wouldn't dare impede your work, but surely these no named Witches would make suitable...entertainment." the demon spoke in a suave tone.

Naruto found himself stuck in a tough decision. If he killed these demons he would setting off flags to this unknown master he didn't have information on, but he couldn't kill these witches. Especially considering one had the gift of Deflection, making her a high level witch. He would have to use a Genjutsu and hoped it held.

Seconds later a bright green light illuminated from the demon who called himself Diriel's shirt. He pulled out a necklace with a gaudy looking green gem. "As I thought it appears Tempest and the Charmed One's Guardian is one in the same."

With his identity compromised Naruto realized that he was going to have to kill all these demons and their master to keep it under wraps.


	51. Out of Sight! Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

"I remember their faces. It's like a nightmare that never ends…" Brent admitted when Phoebe asked him about the area. He took a moment to try and remember. "… They took me into this big area and there were a lot of pipes… I'm sorry, that's really all I remember." Brent apologized.

Phoebe sighed softly. "That's okay, Brent." she soothed though her voice radiated disappointment.

"You're disappointed." Brent realized.

"No not at all." Phoebe assured.

Brent laughed and shook his head in disagreement to her comments. "Someone that can see your face might believe you, but your voice tells another story."

"Gave me away, huh?" Phoebe joked.

Brent nodded and smiled at the sister. He took a moment, seemingly staring straight at Phoebe. "You have a beautiful smile." He complimented.

Phoebe tilted her head curiously. "How can you tell?" She started but trailed off as Brent began to speak again, anticipating her question.

"I can hear it in your voice. See it in my mind." Brent explained. Phoebe gratefully reached out and took his hand, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted as she was pulled into a premonition.

 _Brent as a young boy, feeling his way through the storm drains after he escaped from the Grimlocks. He passed over a sign that read 'SF PUC N̊˚ 12.'_

Phoebe jerked out of the premonition to Brent's worried voice. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He demanded, having felt her sudden tense.

"I'm fine." Phoebe assured Brent. "Um, Brent, when they took you, were you wearing a sweat shirt with jeans and black high tops?" She asked squinting her eyes as she tried to remember the details of her premonition.

"Yeah, I think I was…" Brent allowed, turning a curious look to Phoebe. "How did you…?"

"And when you escaped were you running through water?" Phoebe interrupted eagerly.

Brent nodded quickly. "Yes, I remember that… in the tunnel." He responded.

Phoebe smiled triumphantly. "Okay, Brent, I need you to think really hard. Do you remember anything, anything at all about that location? Did you hear anything or feel anything?" Phoebe inquired.

"All I remember is this, uh, sound of this enormous generator… and maybe some cable cars." He realized thoughtfully.

"Cable cars?" Phoebe repeated.

"Well, that would narrow down the search significantly. There are only a few main lines in San Francisco. The boys would probably have been taken to the one closest to the park." Paige remarked.

Phoebe nodded slightly. "Hey, do you have a map?" She asked Brent before realizing what she had asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was so stupid." Phoebe apologized immediately.

"No, no, I actually do have map of that area. It's over here." Brent carefully stood up from the couch and felt his way across the room to his desk with a surprised Phoebe following. He pulled out a large book. "What are we looking for exactly?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Cable car turned around maybe. That generator that you heard could have been a power plant." Phoebe suggested.

Brent opened the book and started flipping through the pages of small-area maps. His hands moved methodically over one of the pages. "Let's see… On this map, okay, there are two turnarounds on this page and, uh, right, here it is. There's a power plant here on Verick."

Phoebe's gaze flickered from the page to Brent. "How can you tell?" She wondered softly.

"Here, give me your hand." Brent replied, taking Phoebe's hand and running it over the page. "Now feel these three horizontal bumps followed by the two vertical. On this map, that's the sign for power plant." He explained, earning a smile from Phoebe.

Phoebe carefully pulled her hand out of Brent's gentle hold. "I better go."

Brent quickly turned and called to stop her. "Phoebe, how'd you know what I was wearing and where I was running? Are you some kind of psychic or something?''

"Uh, like, only different." Phoebe answered cryptically.

Brent nodded in understanding. "Right. That's how you've seen all these other monsters that you mentioned, isn't it?" She didn't respond which was answer enough for him. "You're a good person. That probably means that you have a strong aura. Please, be careful with these monsters." He pleaded.

"Don't worry I will." Phoebe promised.

Meanwhile down in the storm drain. David crawled blindly to the other children that were strapped with him. "Don't worry my mom has a friend who's got supernatural powers. She'll get us out of here." He promised optimistically.

Billy didn't appear reassured as he didn't slow his crying or even move from his position curled on the ground. "If they don't kill us first!" a chocolate haired girl interrupted. "You weren't here, there was another kid with us and they killed her." The rather sullen girl brought her knees up to her chin.

One of the Grimlocks pounded on the fence that held the children. "Shut up!" The Grimlock ordered before stalking off to join his companion

At Bucklands Auction House Prue leaned back against the chair at her desk, the phone held up to her ear as she conversed with Piper. "Did you hear about that philanthropist that was mysteriously strangled?" Prue asked pointedly.

"It's gotta be the Grimlocks. That's how they kill." Piper answered from the other end, careful to keep her attention on the road as she drove. "We're running out of time. We have less than three hours; did you get the Schisandra root?" She demanded nervously.

"No, but I'm leaving now to pick it. Um, look, did Phoebe get anything out of Brent that might help us?" Prue inquired.

Andy was casually leaning against the door to Prue's office who unbeknownst to Prue, was listening to her side of the conversation. "Who's Brent Miller?" He questioned, announcing his presence to the oblivious Prue.

Prue jumped at the unexpected intrusion, her eyes flickering up to meet Andy's. She vaguely heard Piper's _"I'm not sure_ ," answer. She didn't immediately respond and thus Piper called "Prue?" through the phone.

"I gotta go." Prue replied to Piper and quickly hung up. She turned her attention to the patiently waiting Andy. "Andy, hi, what are you doing here?" Prue asked with a hint of forced innocence.

Andy casually strolled forward. "Working on the kidnappings and thought we should talk." He explained.

"If you're here about the kidnappings, I've already told the police everything that I know." She lied smoothly as she walked to the bookcase where she began returning the stack in her hands.

Andy arched an eyebrow as he studied Prue's actions. She seemed to be focusing really hard on something and he highly doubted that it was the books in her hands. He let it go. They would be getting into that soon enough and he didn't want to scare her into silence. "Not according to Eric Lohman, you didn't. He stopped by the station, we had an interesting chat." Andy countered.

"Yeah, well, he's a reporter trying to make a name for himself. You can't believe anything he says." She returned, still avoiding his gaze.

"Normally, I don't. This time I do." Andy replied, stepping closer so that Prue had no choice but to meet his eyes. "We've been down this road too many times, Prue. I know you have a secret and I've had to accept that fact that you can't tell me or you don't want to tell me. Either way, it's not just me anymore. Lohman's onto you and he's not going to let go." He insisted as if willing her to understand. Prue sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. Andy ran a hand through his hair in frustration at her continued silence. "Prue, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Prue hesitantly raised her eyes again. "Andy, I'm just never sure if it's better for you to know or not to know." She admitted softly.

"I remember a time when we could tell each other anything." Andy sighed. "There's nothing Lohman won't do to get this story. Watch your back." He warned before turning around and heading for the door.

Prue hesitated but a moment longer. "Andy…" She called. Andy paused at the door and turned back to her. "Thanks." She gratified. Andy smiled faintly and nodded in acknowledgment. She watched him leave before Prue turned away and grabbed her bags. She had some Schisandra root to pick up.

With his secret blown there was no sense in Naruto holding back. He immediately went into sage mode and with speed the demons couldn't follow rammed a Rasengan into one of the demons skulls. Skin, flesh, and skulls fragments went flying as seconds later the demon burst into flames. Twisting out of the way of fire balls Naruto charged forward and plunged his kunai into the gut of another one, quickly grabbing his head and snapping his neck.

Realizing that they were outmatched the demons began fleeing. Naruto's attempt to spear the leader met with failure as it turned out it was nothing but an astral projection. He silently swore as he turned his attention back to the witches. Before he could do anything his cellphone went off. "Yeah, Naruto here." He answered.

 _"Naruto its Phoebe, what do you know about Grimlocks?"_

 _"They're sight stealers if I'm remembering correctly. I don't know all that much about them."_

 _"Several children have been kidnapped. The latest being the son of a friend of Piper's and we could really use some help."_

 _"I…I have my hands full. Someone's discovered my identity not to mention I have some witches who tried to kill me."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I need to sort this out and try to figure what's going on. I'll be there to help you as soon as I can."_ He said as they said their goodbyes.

Phoebe hung up just as she arrived to Verick Street. Taking a hold of the huge map she had gotten from Brent and held it open, trying to make sure they were in the right spot. Phoebe finally just shrugged and walked up to the storm drain entrance in front of them. With a tug, the door swung open with a deep creaking sound. "Bingo." Phoebe exclaimed with a look of triumph.

Back at the manor Piper pulled up to the walkway and stepped out of her jeep. She grabbed her bags and ran up the steps where she met Prue, whom had parked in the short driveway. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Prue assured, holding up the small bag. She started for the door without even looking at Piper.

Piper frowned and reached out to stop Prue. "What's wrong? What happened with Andy?" Piper asked in concern.

Prue didn't immediately respond and reluctantly turned to face Piper. "He stopped by my office after Lohman stopped by his. I think he told Andy about my powers." She wearily admitted.

"Uh oh…" Piper softly mumbled, her eyes widening slightly. "What did you do?" She wondered.

"Same as I always do. I danced around the truth. It just doesn't feel right anymore." Prue sighed.

"Look, maybe you should…" Piper trailed off as she caught sight of a baby carriage rolling across the road… right in front of an 18-wheeler. "Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her hands out and freezing the street.

Prue immediately spun around and dashed toward the scene as soon as she'd comprehended what had happened. "Where is the mother?" Prue snapped a fierce look in her eyes as she gazed around the street to locate the infant's parents.

Piper reached in and moved the blanket to find that the carriage was empty. "Oh, thank god." She breathed in relief.

Prue's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait a second, since when did the Johnson's get a baby?" Prue realized her jaw dropping as she saw Lohman perched next to the driveway with his camera pointed where the sisters had been standing moments previous. "That damn reporter." She cursed. "Look!" Prue pointed in the corresponding direction for Piper's benefit.

"Okay, uh, confused." Piper hissed.

"Alright, that's Lohman. This is a set up. We need to get back to where we were before everything unfreezes, go!" Prue ordered, leading the way back up the steps to the Manor. Prue stopped in her spot while Piper turned to face her, exactly as they had been before. "Don't forget to put your hands up." Prue reminded. Piper nodded and tossed her purse over her shoulder. She got her hands up just in time for the street to unfreeze. The 18-wheeler blew the horn as it just barely missed the carriage which slammed into the curb at the side of the street. Neither sister responded.

Lohman turned a curious eye between the door the two sisters had disappeared in and the fallen baby carriage. His eyes dropped to his camera, hoping that it might have picked up something. He replayed the tape, watching as he kicked the baby carriage into the street and then turned the screen to the sisters. There was a faint jump in the play and he smiled triumphantly. "Purse on right shoulder… purse on left shoulder." He whispered, pointing to Piper's purse that switched shoulders. Lohman rewound it just to make sure. "Purse on right shoulder, purse on left shoulder. What do you know? She's got another power. Gotcha."

Prue peeked out the window almost twenty minutes after going inside, to find Lohman waiting in his car and watching the house with an eager expression. Prue let the curtain go and it returned to blocking the window just as Piper's irritated voice sounded.

"I cannot believe he is still out there!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically as she paced back and forth around the room.

"Tell me about it." Prue sighed. She leaned back against the wall next to the window, her eyes following Piper's movements.

Both sisters jumped as Phoebe entered into the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Didn't you see that guy parked out front in his car?" Prue inquired, pointing back behind her at the window.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked, waiting for Prue to answer her.

Prue sighed and pulled the curtain away from the window. "That's the reporter I told you about. He's staking us out."

"What?"

"He tricked us into using our powers and nearly caught us." Piper continued in a very subdued voice.

"But fortunately we figured out what he was doing before he got any proof." Prue finished.

"Oh, thank God." Phoebe stated, relieved.

Piper returned to her nervous pacing. "The only problem is how we are going to be out looking for David when he's camped outside. We have less than two hours."

The Halliwell sisters fell silent as the doorbell rang, echoing through their house. The youngest three looked to Prue, who acknowledged them with a faint nod. With a look of annoyance dancing in her eyes, Prue squeezed past them to the door where the cause of her annoyance waited.

As soon as the front door opened, Lohman stepped over the threshold. "Hey, how's it going? Mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked, a little too enthusiastically. Lohman threw his hand out to stop the door as Prue attempted to slam it in his face. "Hey, don't bother using your magical powers on me. I've already hid the video tape." Lohman openly mocked.

Prue didn't appear phased by his comment. "What videotape?" She inquired emotionlessly.

"Yeah, you know, best I could guess is somehow one of you stopped time…" He started. In the background, Piper tensed. "… Or rewound it. I don't know. What I do know is that I got the whole thing on tape." Lohman announced triumphantly.

"You're bluffing." Prue stated.

"Am I?" Lohman challenged with a grin. "How do you explain your sister's purse magically jumping from her right shoulder to her left shoulder instantaneously? You screwed up and I got the proof." He laughed, rubbing his hands eagerly. His gaze never left Prue. "Okay, now here's the deal. I already got my story ready to print, but all I really want now from you is a tell-all exclusive. I'll write the book, we can share in the movie rights, foreign sales, distributions…" Lohman trailed off as Prue harshly pushed him back out the door. "… It'll be a good thing." He insisted just before the door slammed. "Okay, I'll just wait outside until you're ready to talk." His voice carried through the door.

Prue turned back to her sisters, obviously barely restraining her anger. Phoebe was the first to dare break the ensuing silence. "What are we gonna do?" Phoebe questioned, completely at a loss.

"Alright, look, I will stay here and finish the potions. You guys, go try and find the boys. Buy us some time. Just keep on freezing those Grimlocks, okay, until I get there." Prue decided.

"What about Lohman?" Piper demanded with a glare back at the door.

"Don't worry about him. I will stop him from following you." Prue assured them.

She waited until they had disappeared into the kitchen before walking out the front door to find Lohman sprawled across their steps. "Lohman, I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe we can work something out." Prue called feigning thoughtfulness.

Lohman was on his feet and staring at Prue in disbelief. "Why don't I believe you?" He asked rhetorically.

Prue returned his smile, inwardly cringing at the act. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's your reporter instincts." She offered flirtatiously. Lohman was easily buying her distraction. Over his shoulder, she could just make out her two sisters sneaking to Piper's jeep. The doors shut the same time the engine roared and Lohman, immediately realizing the trick, spun around in time to see the jeep drive off. "Oops, busted." Prue mocked with another grin.

"Nice try." Lohman returned, dashing down the steps toward his car.

Prue narrowed her eyes and flicked her wrist at a garden tool that telekinetically flew through the air and punctured one of the tires of his car. The tire went flat and Lohman pulled to a hasty stop before spinning accusingly back to Prue. "You did that! I know you did that!"

"Really? Prove it." Prue challenged with a look that said just that.

Meanwhile down at the Storm Drains Piper, and Phoebe left Piper's jeep outside the storm drain entrance at the end of Verick Street and climbed down the ladder into the dark tunnels. Piper led the way and jumped off the last few rungs and landed in a puddle. She screwed her face up in disgust.

"Ew… I'm not wearing the right shoes for this." Piper complained, turning her gaze upwards where Phoebe was coming down.

"Which way?" Piper asked Phoebe.

Phoebe pulled out the map and quickly scanned over the area "Uh, light, light." She ordered lightly and Piper's flashlight swiveled over to illuminate the map. "The pipe junction is… that way." Phoebe pointed in the corresponding direction.

Brent Miller's House. Andy leaned against the door that led to the balcony, watching the waves of the ocean crash into the beach. Every now and then his gaze flickered over the empty room, mildly impatient to talk to Brent. After having heard his name in Prue's office and then investigated it, he had known the sisters were working on the kidnappings and he wanted to help them. He just had to find out where they were as Prue sure wouldn't tell him.

"Inspector Trudeau?" Brent called as he was led in by his service dog.

Andy was pulled from his thoughts and he eagerly approached Brent, shaking the other man's hand politely. "Yes, Mr. Miller." He announced his presence.

"My housekeeper said you wanted to talk to me. Is it about the kidnappings?" Brent asked.

"Maybe." Andy answered cryptically, taking a moment to figure out what was needed to know the most. "Has a Prue Halliwell come to talk to you by any chance?" Andy questioned curiously.

Brent shook his head. "No." He replied while Andy looked vaguely disappointed. "… But I have spoken to a Phoebe Halliwell." Brent continued.

Andy suddenly appeared very interested again. "Really?"

"I think I know where they went if you think that will help you." Brent offered helpfully.

Back at the Storm Drains. "Who knew anything could smell so bad." Piper muttered in disgust.

Phoebe pulled to a stop as she saw a sign on the wall. "Now that's a good sign." She commented.

"Meaning?"

"What premonition?" Piper demanded curiously.

"I saw it in a vision that I had of Brent. " Phoebe explained as Piper turned in another direction, preoccupied.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phoebe demanded as her sister seemed to be looking through the wall. "Down here!" Piper remarked as she led Phoebe down the tunnel "I can hear voices."

Piper's voice alerted the Grimlocks and the children of their presence.

At the Manor Prue was in the kitchen stirring the finished product of her potion that would kill the Grimlocks. " _I feel like I should be cackling."_ She joked to herself, thinking of the many witches she had seen on television brewing potions. Her thoughts were Naruto suddenly entered the kitchen. "Naruto, I thought you had business to attend to."

"Change of plans, it was an ambush and my identity is blown. Demons I didn't recognize know who I am; they know I've been protecting you girls." A sour look overcame Prue's face, which didn't escape Naruto's notice. "What happened?"

"A reporter by the name of Lohman saw me using my powers. He's trying to blackmail me into a tell all story."

Naruto sharply inhaled, running his fingers through his hair. "We'll worry about him later. Right now we have to go help those children." Naruto remarked. "I talked with Phoebe earlier. They're at Verick Street." He took notice of the potion. "Is it ready?"

"Yes," she answered and grabbed the potions. She grabbed her jacket and placed it on, as Naruto wrapped his arm around her and they shushined to where the others were.

The Grimlocks had turned the corner and caught sight of Piper and Phoebe. They stopped and stared at the two sisters in mild surprise before recovering and using their aura sight on them. The oblivious sisters were clothed in a golden light and the Grimlocks reached their hands out and pulled at the aura, but nothing happened.

Suddenly they were attack. Sprouting claws, Piper slashed the eyes of one of the creatures causing it to tumble back with a deep moan of pain as Phoebe round house kick the other one into the wall. The creatures scrambled up and escape down the alleyway. The other Piper and Phoebe who were targeted merely faded from existence. "Man, that clone thing is useful, but exhausting." Phoebe moaned as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees. For some strange reasoning channeling chakra through Jutsu took a lot out of her.

"Come on, we can't let them get away!" Piper exclaimed as she dashed after the creatures with frightening speed.

"So not fair." Phoebe grumbled as she chased after her sister.

Meanwhile top side Andy parked his police car next to the jeep and Piper's car. He didn't even bother turning the blue and red emergency lights off as he ran for the open door to the storm drains. He easily recognized the cars already here and that meant the sisters were inside. Pulling out a flashlight and his gun, Andy walked cautiously, yet quickly, inside.

Not too far ahead Naruto and Prue began looking around. Suddenly two demons flamed into the room. The two of them reacted quickly; Prue using her telekinesis flung them back. Naruto letting kunai fly quickly followed up with Hirashin allowing him to plunge the kunai into the back of their necks before they could react. "It's as if they aren't even trying. What's going on?" he wondered.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to save those kids." Prue reminded him when suddenly a voice pierced through the air.

"So what Lohman saw you do was true?"

"Andy!" Prue gasped and Naruto looked on, stunned. Why the hell was the policeman here? He then went over what he said. _'Lohman, that loud mouthed reporter,'_ Naruto thought with a sneer. He was definitely going to fix him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Confirming my suspicions." He said, paying Naruto only a glance. He knew something was up with the blond, now he know for sure he was involved with whatever this whole ordeal with Prue was.

"It's not safe here. Look, there are kids in danger and every second we waste here is time they're in danger. Please, wait for us on the surface."

"Then let me help Prue. I'm a police officer; this is what I'm trained for. "

"Not against these things. They're not human; these creatures aren't something you can handle with a gun and pair of handcuffs."

"Prue, I'm not leaving you…" he stubbornly argued.

"Do I have to use my powers on you?" she threatened just in time for the Grimlock that Piper stumbled upon the seen. Before anything else could be said Prue telekinetically flung one of potion bottles she made at the creature causing it to explode.

Andy's gaze flickered to the scorch mark on the sewer wall. "I'll meet you up on the street." He agreed, heading for the entrance.

"Naruto," Prue began with a look of plea.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him." He readily agrees. "Just be careful," he cautioned her.

It didn't take long for Prue to find her sisters and the remaining demons. The potion worked without a hitch.

They pushed open a door into another section of the storm drain system and they split up to cover ground. "David?" Piper called.

 _"Help us!"_

 _"We're down here!"_

The sisters followed the voices and came across a fenced area holding several children. "David!" She recognized excitedly, but her smile faded when she took in his clouded eyes.

"Are they okay?" Phoebe asked.

Before either one of them could do anything, the Grimlock pulled at her aura, choking her. Prue dropped the potion and her hand flew to her neck before she dropped to her knees. "Prue!" Phoebe screamed, running forward and hitting the Grimlock over the head with her flashlight. The Grimlock turned his attention to Phoebe and began choking her instead. Before the demon could finish the job Piper scooped up the potion and flung it right into the Grimlocks face. He shrieked and disintegrated, freeing Phoebe from his choking grip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's get these kids out of here." The sisters came upon the cage just as David's eyesight was restored.

"I can see! I can see you!" David exclaimed in excitement as the sisters smiled at each other. "I knew you had magic powers." The child went on.

Their smiles faded to a look of concern. "Oh…" Prue mumbled, biting her lip slightly. "Um, come on, let's get you all out of here." She ordered gently. She looked around and noticed there were only four children. "Isn't there five of you? Where is the other kid at?"

The children suddenly became quiet and sullen. The look on their faces told the sisters everything they needed to know.

At the San Francisco Police Department Andy came in with the four kids, Naruto and the Halliwell sisters with hardly an explanation. He was acting suspicious "Exactly how did you know the kids were down there again?" Darryl finally asked, stopping next to Andy's desk.

Andy suddenly appeared very interested in getting the file and paperwork taken care of and done. "Anonymous tip." He answered casually without a glance at Darryl.

"And what about the kidnappers?" Darryl wondered.

"Kidnappers? There weren't any kidnappers. Kids followed a kitten into the storm drains. Got lost." Andy explained forcing a hint of amusement into his tone.

Darryl nodded, obviously not believing a word of it. Though he didn't have any proof to prove the contrary. Darryl went along with it. He glanced around them to make sure no one was paying them any attention as he leaned against Andy's desk. "You know, this is yet another innocent with the Halliwells involved yet again. Do you really expect me that they just happened to be there? That it's just that simple?" Darryl lowered his voice to keep the question private.

Andy nodded slightly. "For now." He responded and Darryl nodded in understanding, both silently agreeing to just go with it until another time.

Darryl turned his attention to the lobby where he could just see the sisters and Naruto waiting against one of the walls. "In that case, you can tell the sisters they are allowed to leave." He decided, turning around and heading back to the break room.

Phoebe traversed through the crowded lobby of the station, trying to get to her sisters and Naruto. Her eyes lingered on the reunited mothers and sisters for their little boys and sons for a moment before joining the others. "Have they said anything?" Phoebe questioned nervously as she joined them in leaning against a desk.

"No, they just got back from the hospital, but who knows what they'll say once the police start questioning them." Prue groaned softly.

"So much for our secret." Phoebe lamented.

"I'm sure the mothers will just wave it off. That blonde and the other two are the witches I mentioned." He whispered to them. "I'm more than sure they'll help convince the others it's just the over reactive imagination of their children." Naruto assured them.

"About our little problem?" Prue asked, seconds later Lohman was being brought in by some police officers.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am! I'll have your jobs for this!" he ranted as the sisters watched his retreating form.

"What did you do?" Prue immediately questioned Naruto, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Let's just say you weren't the first person he's illegally recorded or blackmailed. Bye, to his credibility and of course our two favorite cops got a search warrant and will make sure we don't have to worry about any secret spilling." He simply said as they were called in to give their statements. After that, Phoebe ran into Brent who had his sight restored as a result of the Grimlock s being vanquished. Despite everything that happened, the fact a child had been killed in relation to him plagued Naruto. What happened only emphasized the fact that several magical practitioners and witches were vulnerable and the sooner the coven was formed the better.


	52. The Fourth Sister! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

On the table in the recess of a cave sat an attractive woman wearing a rather revealing cleavage bearing dress was at a table. Her eyes seemed to glaze over; the deep green was a nice contrast to her brown hair. "Oracle, what do you see?" Diriel asked. "Do you see my master's revival?"

"No, I see something else. Something more important, perhaps," she added.

"Nothing is more important," he argued.

"Not even The Charmed Ones?"

"The Charmed Ones are not my concerned right now. They are powerful, but they are still inexperienced. Once their guardian is taking care of, it's just a matter of using their own human fallacies against them."

"I see a future, a Power of Four."

"Impossible!" Diriel calmly rebuked. "There are only three sisters. The genetic of the Witches have prevented them from having three magically inclined children. "

"I see - a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another." She paused, before adding suddenly, "I see a child separated…surrounded by lights. So close yet so far away. If they fully come into their powers, your master will meet his end."

"Then do your job and identify the witch! I will see to it her life is snuffed out!"

* * *

Back in San Francisco the sisters and Naruto were at the Mousseline. It was the anniversary of Patty Halliwell's death. Phoebe stood by Naruto's side, her fingers interlacing with his. Prue leaned against Naruto's chest and Piper was on his other side. Silent tears slid down their cheeks. Suddenly they heard a voice behind her.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here. I'll come back later." They spun to see it was none other than Paige.

"No, it's fine. Were here to mourn our mother's death." Phoebe said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Paige…" she softly trailed off. There really wasn't any right way to answer the question.

"I'm mourning my mother as well. My birth mother. " she clarified. "I…I never knew her."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Prue said as she tried to rain in her emotions.

"You too."

And as if on cue it happened. Several demons flamed in and immediately began firing fire balls. "Duck!" Naruto screamed as he reacted instinctively to shield himself against a series of flame balls. Without so much as having to communicate the Quartet went to work. "Phoebe! Get Paige out of here!" Prue ordered, sending two demons flying with a telekinetic burst.

Without having to be told twice, Phoebe grabbed Paige's wrist and began leading the shocked young woman out of the combat zone. "Paige duck!" Phoebe barked as another demon flamed in front of them. Without so much as thinking Phoebe reacting on instinct, landing a solid 720 kick blow to the demon's jaw.

Though the demon would not let himself be deterred. With one last ditched effort he launched another attack at his target.

Since the whole attack began Paige was like a deer caught in the headlight. Frightened not to mention confused by what the hell was going on. In that moment when the ball of flame went flying at her everything went quiet. She couldn't hear the crackling singes of the flame or anyone's screams. At that moment she couldn't feel anything, it was as if her heart had stopped. Then all of a sudden it was as if she could hear a hymn, a pleasant soft melodious tone. Her body felt like it was as light as feathers and that she didn't need to breed. In a matter of seconds her body began to glow and she then evaporated in a series of sparkles as the flame harmlessly passed through her, impacting the wall and leaving searing burn marks. Seconds later the sparkles reconstituted themselves in the form of a frightened young woman.

Paige was beyond stunned and surprised, though the same could be said of the Charmed Ones themselves. Naruto took the opportunity to eliminate the demon before he could use the opportunity to finish the girl off.

After finally regaining her wits Paige ran. "She orbed," Phoebe remarked. "Did anyone else just see that?"

The front door to the Halliwell Manor flew open and Prue, Piper and Phoebe strode in, three women on a mission with Naruto strolling behind them.

"Okay! Alright you all saw that too right?" Phoebe asked as she headed towards the kitchen, "She disappeared, bright white shiny thingy's came and then she reappeared….right?"

"Oh yeah." Prue replied nodding as she and Piper sat down at the kitchen counter, "That girl orbed no doubt about it."

Piper turned to their love, "That was a white lighter thing right? Or is there yet another magical species we need to be aware of."

"That was definitely orbing and without a doubt that girl was a white lighter or at least had white lighter powers which doesn't make any sense in terms of M.O. The main reason anyone would want to kill a white lighter who isn't a dark lighter is to make their witch vulnerable." Naruto turned to face Phoebe who was already dialing a number on the phone. "Are you sure he aimed for her Phoebe?"

"I'm definitely sure. He could have easily countered me and caught me off guard, but he aimed for Paige." Phoebe explained as she placed her ear up to the receiver.

"Something about this girl definitely isn't right. There is no way anyone with any sort of agenda would risk anything if it could mean crippling or killing an Ultimate Power on the opposite side unless that particular person is deeply connected to them or their cause."

Phoebe sighed, ending the call and trying again. "Whatever reason they're after Paige, I don't think she knows. I saw the look on her face when she orbed. She didn't have any idea on what was going on."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Prue suggested. "Allison!" she called out as a bright white glow filled the room. A good deal of time had passed since the White Lighter had shown up.

"Hi, you girls called?"

"We need a favor. Do you mind asking the elders if they know anything in regards of a situation where a Whitelighter wouldn't know they were a Whitelighter?"

"I'll see what I can do." The young woman said as she disappeared in a swirl of bright light.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked after Phoebe's third attempt on the phone.

"She's not answering her phone." Phoebe looked up at him and then bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with worry and dread.

"I should go under and see if I can dig up information from the other side." Naruto suggested.

"What about your cover? We still don't know who or how many demons know Tempest isn't so demonic. What if its smokescreen to draw you out?" Piper questioned as a frown tugged at Naruto's lips.

"Either way, we won't get answers if we just stand around. I'll be careful ok. I've been doing this for some time."

"That leaves us to get prepared. There's no telling how many vanquishing potions it's going to take." Prue suggested. Some time had passed since the quartet began their preparations. The kitchen tabled had a row of potions lined up as the sisters toiled in the kitchen.

Allison had finally returned resulting in the sister hurriedly turning their attention to the white lighter with expectant looks. "Well?" Prue questioned.

"Well…." Allison began, nervously rubbing her left arm. "….they didn't know anything about her so, she can't be a white lighter."

"But only white lighters can orb right? Do you they think that it's a possibility that a white lighter had their power stolen and they were lost in some sort of shuffle?"

"It was considered and all white lighters we're accounted for. They can't explain why this girl can orb.

"Of course not." Naruto spoke causing the sisters to turn their attention to them.

"Did you find out anything?" Phoebe demanded, nearly bowling the blond over.

"If our little Missy Paige is involved with something, either the development is recent or they're keeping it secret. It leads me to believe that whoever she is, the person after her absolutely does not want anyone to key in on to her. The keys are pointing to her being a powerful force of good magic in the future and there is hardly a low level demon who either wouldn't attempt to steal her power or sell the information to save their own skins."

"Maybe we should ask Aubrey?" Piper suddenly piped up. "I mean who better to ask about this sort of thing. She would know about the magical families in this area right? Maybe Paige has a power similar to a Whitelighter?"

Naruto stroked his chin as he contemplated the suggestion. The old priestess would likely know about this sort of thing. "I'll contact her and set up a meeting." he stated as he went over to the phone to dial a number. Tea was prepared for the old priestess arrival as they all vacated to the sitting room.

A few pleasantries were exchanged before they got to the reason why they were brought here.

"Miss Aubrey, we need to know if you know anything about a woman by the name of Paige Matthews."

"Matthews?" the old lady kindly smiled. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name." as she finished her statement with a very slight inhale before speaking.

"You're lying." Naruto immediately accused.

"Oh?" the priestess challenged without so much as changing her tone.

"I have to congratulate you, you managed to avoid most of the very noticeable signs of lying, but you took a slight inhale of air before you started talking not to mention you seem to be doing your best to make sure you're not overly animated in body language. Very few people who aren't in the field of law enforcement know about those specific tales."

"I was sworn to secrecy by a friend of mine. That child's life and livelihood depended on her existence being kept a secret. Demons won't the only ones who would be adverse to the nature of her existence if it ever got out."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Demons are for a fact trying to kill her. We need to know who she is or she'll die."

A tired sigh escaped the woman's lips. "That child is the daughter of a Witch and a White lighter." She began, causing them all to coil in surprise.

"White lighter can have children? Aren't they…dead?" Phoebe hesitantly asked, but only to remember that Leo was in fact not neutered like many depictions of angels described.

"With magic, sometimes anything is possible."

"Though that doesn't answer the question about who she is?" Prue pressed for information. "Who is she?"

"She is my fourth daughter and your baby sister." None other than Patty Halliwell had materialized. "It's been so long. I've missed you girls terribly, but I'm so proud at strong you've gotten. "

"Mom," Piper was the first to react pulling her mom into a hug.

"You've gotten so brave Piper." she said as she hugged her tight. Patty then turned her attention to Phoebe. "Hi baby girl." Phoebe was almost in tears as she walked over and hugged her mom. "You've gotten so big and I'm proud of you."

"R-Really?" Phoebe asked through the sniffles. She was so overcome with emotion she found it difficult to speak.

"Yes. You've grown so much." She said, rubbing the youngest shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Prue…" softly called out to her mom.

"Mom." Despite all the resentment she felt at having to take care of her sisters at such a young age and feelings of abandonment she could not deny how much she missed her mother and how good it was to see her.

Naruto watched with a warm smile at the reunion. The mother and daughter hugs soon ended as Patty soon turned to him. "Hello Naruto."

"Patty. It's nice to see you again." He replied as his features softened.

A warm smile graced her face. "Yes, thank you. Thank you for being there for them."

"Of course, I care about this family. As far as I'm concerned, you're all my family. Though, we haven't had time for pleasantries. What do you mean by fourth daughter?" the sisters were so overcome by seeing their mother, the revelation almost slipped their mind.

"Why wasn't anyone told? How could you keep this a secret?" Prue couldn't believe this. How could her mother keep such a secret from them? A sister? Their powers were one thing, coming into this world was dangerous and Prue could understand why in some sense by means of keeping them safe, but keeping a relative's existence a secret was something else completely different. That also dropped the bombshell on the three sisters. If Paige was their sister and half Whitelighter that meant she had a different father.

"You had to understand, such a thing wasn't tolerated. Whitelighter and Witches are supposed to maintain a completely platonic relationship. Unions between them were forbidden and we were afraid of reprisals. The only people I could turn to was Paige's father and of course Aubrey and your Gramms. We decided it was far too dangerous to keep Paige with us. Even if we bound her powers the fact that I would have four daughters would bring more than enough attention, especially the moment there was ever an incident that forced us to go to the hospital." Patty paused before continuing. "It happened after your father and I were divorced." She continued glancing warily at her daughters whose once confused eyes were now blazing with anger or hurt or both.

Prue looked over at her sharply, "So that makes it alright then?" she asked and accused already knowing where this was going having figured it out for herself already.

Patty closed her eyes momentarily, the words of her eldest daughter stinging, "When Sam and I were together." she continued. "You were all so young you….you just thought mommy got a little fat." Patty laughed lightly at the memory, "You never knew I was pregnant." She told them her voice growing more serious once more. "And you were gone." She finished, sending Naruto one last glance.

Silence fell amongst the group, the sisters weren't willing to make any form of eye contact with their mother, all feeling far too betrayed to do so.

Patty tried desperately to get at least one of her daughters to look at her but they refused and Patty felt her heart sink knowing that she had hurt them so badly. She took a deep breath and fought against the tears threatening to fall, "We wanted to keep the baby." She whispered nodding her head, "But we feared you girls would have been taken away. It isn't unheard of for magical children to be taken from their parents if they were negligible. It doesn't happen as often as non-magical societies as family problems are often taken care of behind closed doors, but our case would have been too high-profile to ignore. That's why we had to…." She choked up and blinked back tears, "….why we decided to, give the baby up." She revealed eyes full of sadness. Piper closed her eyes and bowed her head; Prue drew in a shaky breath while Phoebe looked at her big sisters and moved closer to them.

"Sam, my White lighter and I took her to a local church, as soon as she was born and…." Patty sucked in a breath, memories flooding her, "….we asked the nun there to find a home for her and she did, a very good home."

"Then why didn't the Elders know? For all there so called power, you would have thought such a thing would be impossible to hide from them?" Naruto spoke up as the sisters remained silent.

Prue was standing straight, back rigid, arms folded across her chest eyes hard. Prue was furious, Piper was hurt and Phoebe was really confused.

"That's something even I don't know."

"No wonder those demons wanted her dead." Naruto decided. "Melinda's prophecy was that of three sister witches who would form the most powerful witches of all time. If Paige were join the Halliwell line the Power of Three will become something else entirely. A nearly unstoppable force of Good Magic. That's why it's all been so hushed. If word got out, we're looking at the possibility of an all-out war between Light and Dark magic itself with her in the middle." Naruto turned to the girl's, he could feel it, and they were ready to blow up, especially Prue. "I know you girls are upset."

"UPSET!" Prue cried, her voice rising. "Upset isn't even the word to describe it. How are we supposed to handle this? How are we just supposed to just deal with this?"

"How many more lies are we supposed to deal with?" Piper threw in. "Every time we look around either someone is trying to deceive us, kill us, or use us. I thought I could handle it, I really could, but my own mother and grandmother have been keeping something like this from us? This is way too much to handle!"

"No-one can blame you for being angry sweetie." Patty stated with understanding then looked to Prue, "Any of you."

Prue shook her head in reply, turning away from her mother as Piper spoke again, "And the worst part is the first time we see you, you didn't come back for us, but her." bitter resentment filled Piper's voice. "Do you know how many times we wished you were here? How many times we cried ourselves to sleep at night? How much we wanted or needed a mother. I couldn't imagine us trying to do this on our own. If Naruto hadn't been here to help us there's no telling how things could have turned out. After all this time why are you just now coming back to us?"

"Piper, you have no idea how much it killed me not being there for you girls. How much I wished that if I was stronger or made another decision I wouldn't have put you girls in so much danger. I have to live with the rest of my afterlife with my mistakes, but please, don't let these feelings of resentment and anger consume you I assure you, the moment I thought it was possible to come see the three of you I would have, but it was forbidden."

"Another brilliant decision of the Elders I bet." Naruto grumbled.

"In fact my being here now is forbidden. It is a law that magical beings can't summon the spirits of their departed ones until they've 'let them go' so to speak otherwise it is believed they'll never let go of them. I know you girls feel that I've betrayed you, but I did everything I could to protect you girls. I love you, never forget that." With that Patty disappeared.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Its…just a lot to take in." Prue answered. "We have a…an innocent to save." She corrected herself something which hadn't gone unnoticed by the others."

"I've never considered myself one to pry into other's business." Aubrey spoke up for the first time since the confrontation began. "I will see myself out." Miss Aubrey finished. Allison was soon called on to see if she could sense where Paige was.

"I can't sense where she is because technically she isn't a witch yet." Allison explained, feeling rather hopeless as a white lighter. So far she had as of yet received an opportunity to improve herself.

"Well I know her name, description, and scent. It won't be that hard to track her down," he turned his attention to Paige. "She works as Social Bay Services right?" he asked, receiving a nod from Phoebe. Naruto paused, "I know you girls need time to accept everything you've learned, but please don't take it out on this girl. I'm not asking you to immediately be best friends with her, but she's still a Halliwell and your sister."

"You make it sound so easy. She maybe our sister by blood, but that's it." Prue decided, practically all but distancing herself from having any relation to the girl.

"C'mon Prue, that's not fair." Phoebe dejectedly remarked. "You've gotten along fine with Paige until now. You know she's not a bad person."

"Phoebe, Prue's right. It's just too soon. I…we just need more time." Piper added.

"Either way we know her history. Now we need to find her and quickly." Naruto ushered them. Grabbing the gear the group was out the door, set on finding Paige before something happened to the young hybrid.


	53. The Fourth Sister! Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

Diriel was less than pleased his attack failed. "The assassins failed. The witch is alive." He seethed.

"Yes." The Oracle grimaced, "I know." She glanced at her crystal ball.

"You told me her future was short-lived." He reminded her, anger evident in his demonic voice, "You told me-"

The Oracle sat upright and interrupted, "I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived." She corrected him and defended herself. She then pouted innocently, "Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play." She explained.

"The Power of Three is formidable, but not infallible. The Power of Four is something that hasn't even been prophesied. It is an unknown power. They will be an unstoppable force now."

"Once the bond is formed perhaps." The Oracle added, "But it has yet to. Which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed." She pointed out then hoped off the stone and walked towards Diriel.

"Forty-two hours. The window of opportunity is still opened." It was what both sides agreed to eons ago, to protect free will in other words a very obvious loophole. "They have yet come together as sisters. "

"Meaning she's still vulnerable to being seduced to evil." Diriel contemplated. "We could weaken them, corrupt the book, or better yet use her as a tool to get the Charmed Ones on the side of evil." They could be a great force of evil. They would server evil. They could serve him. "You're lucky I've decided that the youngest's survival opens up more opportunities to me." Before the Oracle could move he seized her jaw with a tight grip. The fear in her eyes was visible.

"Make sure your visions are…clearer, my dear. I won't be able to guarantee your future otherwise." He tossed her head to the side slightly once he let her jaw go. "Does the Source suspect anything?"

"He still thinks you're trying to free and strip your master of his powers to present to him as a gift." The Oracle answered.

"See to it that it remains that way." Diriel advised her as he flamed out. This bit of information inspired him to put his new plan in action.

* * *

Topside the Quartet found themselves surprised that the very girl they were going to seek out was standing in the foyer.

Paige stood there looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable, "I, the door was open." The girl looked plum terrified. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"No, no ,no ,no! No, no!" Phoebe cried grabbing her upper arms, "We were just coming to look for you." she informed Paige who looked very confused at that, then Phoebe raced off and closed the door.

Paige turned to Prue and Piper, Naruto standing back, "You were?" she asked with wide, confused eyes.

Prue and Piper took deep breathes and folded their arms across their chests at the same time.

"Yep!" Phoebe chirped from behind Paige as she walked back towards her, "Come on in." she invited looping arms with Paige and dragging her over to Prue and Piper. At that moment Prue and Piper realized something. Seeing the confused and fearful expression on the young woman's face they realized that she was sucked into this whole mess like she was. It was more than simply discovering her background was a lie. She lost more than the ignorance of a non-magical life; she had lost a family before she even got to know them. She was being tossed into the mess without any family to guide her or any traditions to fall back on.

What was going through her mind? Did she feel unloved? Unwanted?

Were they cruel enough to condemn her for the sins of others? No, never. As upset as they were, they couldn't take it out on her. It wasn't right or fair for this young woman to be punished for something she had no control over. Wordlessly, gentle hands were placed over her hand. 'We accept you. You're not alone.'

And with that light washed over them. "Okay….what was that?" Paige asked fear tingling up her spine.

"A sign you belong." Naruto clarified.

"I know this might be a bit difficult for you to handle, but we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches too." Phoebe assured her.

"How do I know you're not the bad ones?" Paige questioned.

"We can't force you to believe us, that' something you have to come to accept on your own, but answer this? If we were evil, do you think we would have risked our lives to save you against the ones who were hocking fireballs?"

"I suppose that raises a good point. So, what happened at the mausoleum?"

"That was your power." Phoebe clarified. "At least on your father's side if we can find out what your witch power is then without a doubt you're one of us. Charmed."

"And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself." Prue chimed in.

"Which would be a really good thing since we have to avoid being hunted by demons and such on a weekly basis."

Piper nodded, "But because the prophecy only mentions three sisters' we have no idea what your power might be."

"We can only assume that it could be a mutation of one of our powers." Prue explained.

Paige frowned and shook her head, "So….what do I do?" she asked looking to each sister.

"You try and use our powers." Phoebe stated like it was obvious. "I have the power of premonition meaning I can see into the future. I often predict events relating to us or innocents prior to demon attacks."

Piper spoke up next. "I have the power Molecular Immobilization, which we call freezing. I can freeze people, demons, and to a limited extent objects. My power doesn't work on good witches."

"And mine is the power of Telekinesis. Using your hands or as you gain more power your eyes you can use it to telekinetically control objects or fling enemies away."

"What do I do?" Paige asked.

"Relax and take a deep breath. Focus on the candle; you have to have the intent move it. Then you wave your hand and move it." With that Prue focused her power on an apple in the fruit dish and caused it to fling into her hand. "Nothing to it.'

Paige jumped in surprise, staring at Prue impressed then turned to the fruit dish, concentrated hard and waved her hand at it, "Nothing!" she declared when nothing happened.

Prue turned back to Paige, "Try again." She instructed and Paige did so with no luck then huffed. "Its alright, trust us, it took us some time to get used to our powers." she smiled warmly at Paige who forced one back, "We'll give it one last try and it's not like it couldn't be that maybe you're destined for another power."

Once more nothing happened. Paige was rather disappointed. "Guess I won't be levitating apples any…." She held out her hand and stopped when bright blue and white lights engulfed said apple and dropped halfway between her and the table. "W-What just happened?"

"Its your whitelighter side." Naruto spoke up. "It could be using your witch heritage and emulating the magic in your heritage. We can only know for sure once you try the others."

"My turn," Phoebe eagerly volunteered. Phoebe smiled, "I can see the future. Now take my hands and uh….try and see what I'll be wearing tonight at." She suggested with a shrug. Prue and Piper bit back their laughter. Tonight would have been Phoebe's date night with Naruto.

Paige took Phoebe's hands and focused. After a few seconds Paige stepped back a step, breathless.

"Well?" Phoebe eagerly acquired.

"Flashes…red…I felt like I was someplace else but I wasn't. I couldn't make sense of anything."

"Okay, mine next." Piper said quickly and Paige turned to her, "I freeze stuff, as you already know so…." Piper bent over and grabbed the fallen apple. "Try and freeze the apple."

"I…I don't know." After two unsuccessful attempts at powers, Paige wasn't feeling to enthusiastic. Their expressions upon her attempt at doing them clued Paige in that they weren't reacting in the way they were expected too.

"I'll throw the apple, you throw your hands up and freeze it, okay?" she asked, "Good." without waiting for a reply.

"Ah!" Paige cried in surprise throwing her hands up as she did for the white glow surrounded the apple, but instead of freezing it, the glow merely radiated throughout the apple as it fell do at a slower rate.

"I don't understand. Why isn't her power reacting the way it's supposed to? Is it because…" Phoebe trailed off, not wanting to point out yet again Paige's difference from them.

"Her power might not be a mutation. Her heritage is simply emulating the powers in her line. I don't think Paige will inherit or can perform your abilities. She might be able to channel them to a certain extent, but I don't think they'll be as strong as the original or that she'll ever master them like the rest of you. Her abilities might just be passive." Naruto pointed out.

Just then Paige's phone went off. "I'm so sorry," she profusely apologized. "It's my job." The sisters nodded in understanding. After a moment, which the quartet did their best not to listen on Paige turned to them. "I…I have to go. There's this case and…"

"It's fine." Phoebe assured her albeit she was reluctant to let her new baby sister to go without hardly getting to know her.

"I should come by…tomorrow?" Paige hesitantly asked. This was all so much to take in.

"We'll be waiting for you." Prue said as she walked her to the door. Once they bid their goodbyes the Quartet gathered in the living room. "What are we going to do? Paige is still in danger and we certainly can't keep her captive in the manor."

"Trust me; I'll be tailing her momentarily. Since Paige is still green I'll take to looking after her myself personally."

"Well…." Prue sighed, "….we're gonna have to train a new witch from scratch. Teach her all the basics; potion making, spell casting, ritual performing you name it. We'll need to try and catch her up on everything and as we know our weekly threats aren't going to wait around until that happened."

"Well look on the bright side. At least she showed up before the Ceremony. We'll only have to do it once, instead of again." Phoebe brought up, trying to interject some humor into the situation as she took a seat on the couch next to Naruto. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"The only thing we can do. We wait."

"Guys! We have a problem!" a panicked Piper hurried downstairs with the Book of Shadows. "I was thinking of maybe we can get an idea from the book and look." The Triquetra, the insignia, their insignia was gone. There was only one explanation. There was no Power of Three any longer, not with Paige's presence being recognized within the house and recognized by the book. And that meant until Paige accepted her destiny as a Halliwell Witch the Charmed Ones didn't exist anymore.

That night a young man by the name of Shane was lying asleep in his bed when a rumpling sound woken him. He sat upright and switched on his bedside lamp. He threw off the sheets and pushed himself out of bed. The light started to flicker as the rumbling sound became louder. Shane turned to his left just as Diriel flamed into his apartment, right in front of him.

"What the hell!" Shane cried, fear written across his face, "Who are you?" he questioned shakily.

"No need to answer you boy. After all, once this is all over, you won't live long enough to make use of the information anyhow." Diriel replied as he turned into a cloudy essence and entered Shane's body.

Shane turned to his door then heard a 'knock' from the other side. He opened it up and found Paige Mathews standing on his doorstep. "I'm sorry I blew you off earlier Shane. I…something came up."

"Sshh." Shane stopped her, placing his hands on either side of her face, "Whatever happened I'm sure its fine." He said, repressing a grin. This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

The following morning Paige is sat at her desk on the phone, "So how's Aunt Julie?" she asked politely.

"Much better. Thank you, dear, for asking." The caller on the other line replied.

"Is her hip any better?" Paige asked then got distracted by the man at reception.

"Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan." Jake introduced himself.

"Okay. I'll let him know you're here." The receptionist replied politely.

Paige turned back to the phone, "Sorry. Say that again, I got distracted." But she doesn't hear the answer as she follows Jake Grisanti with her eyes as he returns to his wife.

"I'm gonna go wash up okay?" he told her then disappeared in the men's restroom. Once in there he turned on the faucet and washed his face in the cold water. The lights began to flicker and when Jake Grisanti looked up Shane was standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Jake snapped irritably.

Shane cocked his head to the side as a ghostly hand protruded out of his chest and the Diriel stepped out of his body. Shane unconscious body hit the cold tile floor. Jake backed away in fear as the demon advanced on him, "Oh God!" he cried. The demon remained silent as he entered him and took over. Jake stood up straight and looked in the mirror, his eyes turning black before he left.

"Uh….Uncle Dave I've gotta go. I'll call you back okay?" Paige hastily said goodbye when she noticed she her boss Mr. Cowan shook hands with Jake Grisanti.

 _"Okay, I love you, Paige."_

"Yeah, I love you too." She replied then hung up the phone and made her way over to them, "Mr. Cowan." She called sharply.

"Hey, look Paige I got this, okay?" he replied in a hushed tone.

"No but you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk." She insisted sternly.

"Paige, number one: you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy." Mr. Cowan pointed out firmly, "And number two: this is none of your business. You are an assistant not a social worker."

"That's because you're too cheap to make me one!" Paige threw in his face in a fit of frustration.

Mr. Cowan held up his hands before retreating into the conference room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Paige glared then moved to look in the window only to find Jake Grisanti staring at her in amusement. Paige stared back and watched him smirk in satisfaction as Mr. Cowan pulled the blinds shut.

Paige turned and rested her head back against the glass looking severely pissed off. The Whitelighter witch paced back and forth outside of the conference room nervously waiting to find out what decision Mr. Cowan came too.

"What's happening?" Paige demanded as soon as Mr. Cowan stepped out.

"Nothing's been decided." He told her calmly, "We're gonna meet again tomorrow."

Paige folded her arms across her chest looking at him like he was insane; "Tomorrow?" she echoed in disbelief, "You can't let him go home with that kid." She insisted standing by her word.

"I can and I am." Mr. Cowan replied his patience wearing thin, "Look Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive."

"Persuasive? What about the police report?" Paige questioned in disgust, "What about the counselor's recommendations?"

Mr. Cowan sighed, "Look Paige, I know how you feel about these cases. But we can't make a decision based on what you think?" he tried to explain his reasons to her, "We have to base it on facts. Right now, we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry." And with that he walked away.

"You got a problem lady?" Jake Grisanti asked looming over her.

Paige looked up at him defiantly, "Yeah I do." She replied strongly, "I got a problem with people who hit their kids."

"Come on Jake." His wife pulled on his arm, "Let's just go?" she begged.

"Wait, wait." He said firmly shaking her off and turning back to Paige, "Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to…." He leaned in close and smirked, "….and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Then he walked away leaving an appalled and enraged Paige in his wake.

Paige shook her head in disgust then stomped off to her desk, snatched up her purse and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Cowan asked walking after her.

"Visiting my sisters." Paige threw over her shoulder while storming out leaving her boss surprised. Paige had sisters?

Jake Grisanti entered the restroom once again to find Shane still unconscious body lying on the floor with an elderly man kneeling over him. "Can you give me a hand?" the kind elderly man asked, "I think he must have slipped."

Jake turned, his eyes turning black and the old man erupted into flames leaving nothing but smoke. The same ghostly hand protruded out of Jake's chest as the Diriel stepped out of his body and back into Shane's.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Paige cried out as she set opposite of the sisters.

"That's not how we work Paige. We use our powers to help and protect the innocent." Prue patiently explained as she watched the rather antsy young woman. She watched as the girl's face form into one of frustration. Taking a deep breath and clasping her hand she continued. "It is not our duty to punish others."

"But…but the guy is abusing his son. You have to do something." She pleaded, hoping that the girls would do something. Paige wasn't confident in her own powers and since her boss wouldn't help, surely she could count on the sisters.

"Sweetie." Phoebe began with a kind smile, moving over to sit by Paige. "I know you must feel frustrated and that you want to help, but there's nothing we can do. If you find proof you have to take it to the police, we may be witches, but we're not law officials. We only take care of magical matters."

"I'm not asking you to arrest the guy or anything. Can't you scare him or something?" she continued to assist but the sisters firm stance seemed to be unflinching.

"We're not going to misuse our powers on a hunch Paige." Prue spoke up again, a bit more sternly than before. "Abusing our powers in a matter against people who can't defend themselves would make us no better than the demons we fight. If you only came to see us today so we'll use our powers to fix your problem then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

"Prue." Piper called out to eldest. While she agreed with Paige's desire to abuse magic was against their morals she felt the time now should be focused on bringing her closer to the family, not pushing her away.

"T-This was a mistake." Paige said as she got up.

"Paige wait…" Phoebe hopped up and went after her. "We're on your side its just…"

"It doesn't matter; I'll help that boy on my own even if anyone isn't willing to help me." She remarked as she swung the door open and stormed out.

Phoebe winched when the door knob hit the wall. She sighed and closed the door and went over to the phone. She began dialing a number. "Hey…Paige was here." After a few seconds she continued after Naruto response. "She stormed out. She wanted us to use our magic on a guy she think might be abusing her son. There's no evidence though. Yeah…we'll wait for her to cool down then." She said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at Paige's apartment. He was making sure there wouldn't be any surprised visitors for the girl. To his surprise several demons flamed in. To his surprise it wasn't mooks that popped in. It was the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of powerful upper-level demons. These mercenaries were formed by the Source over a Century. He recognized a few of them immediately; the one that stood out was Raynor, the leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. "Raynor." Naruto cordially greeted.

"Tempest." He returned. "The Source wishes to seek counsel with you to verify whether or not the rumors of a Fourth Halliwell being valid."

Naruto kept the emotion from his face. "Very well." He said as he followed the demons into the underworld. Not too long after Paige entered the apartment. The rest of her afternoon when she returned to her job was anything but relaxing. After a nice long shower she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel and stopped in front of the mirror.

"You know who you are now Paige." Shane's voice floated through the room, "This is where your destiny lies." And his voice slowly warped into the Diriel's, "It lies not with your sister witches." Shane appeared behind her, "It's for no-one but you. This is what you've searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power." He waved his hand in front of the mirror and Jake Grisanti appeared.

 _"You can't stop me."_ He taunted.

"Use your power for your own desires, to seek your own revenge." Shane advised, "Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life." And then he disappeared again. Paige raised her hand to the mirror and shattered the glass.

The demons appeared in the underworld. They began traveling down the corridor to the private sanctum that belonged to the Source. Besides Raynor, there were five other members of the Brotherhood escorting Naruto. "The Charmed Ones still live. One would have thought you would have finished them off and stolen their power by now."

"I suppose seeing the failed attempts of others amused me." Naruto entertained in a dry tone. He could feel the gaze of the demons walking behind him burning through the back of the head.

"It seems as if they had a powerful guardian angel looking over them." The demon insinuated as he kept his gaze ahead.

"A Whitelighter or maybe some other magical user on the side of good?" Naruto offered up. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Or maybe its due to the assistance of one Naruto Uzumaki." As Raynor finished energy balls flickered to life in the hand of his pupils. Naruto leaped up and over landed behind them. Taking a deep breath he did exhaled letting out a highly compressed ball of air from his mouth knocking them over. Using his speed he quickly pounced on of the demons, driving his heel into the demon's gut. He proceeded to freeze his face using his hand and smashed it with his elbow.

Two of them recovered and threw fire balls at the blond. Naruto jumped back, one of the balls skimming his hair and the other grazing the jacket he was wearing. He quickly patted it out and began his counter attack. Emitting chakra from his fingertips he began materializing a sword. One of the other recovering demons flung an energy ball only for Naruto to use the replacement jutsu. With the demons momentarily stunned with the use of the technique he finished forming the technique and lobbed off the head of another demon.

Raynor shimmered behind Naruto and attempted to stab him with the athame only for the blond to twist out of the way. The other remaining demons continued peppering the attacks only for Naruto to draw some smoke bombs and tossed them down. With their vision impaired Naruto quickly dispatched two more demons. He formed a Rasengan in his head and prepared to charge Raynor only for an energy ball to catch him by his side, causing him to fall over to the side, heavily damaging his side. The smoke began to clear to reveal the Source of All Evil.

"My Liege." Raynor greeted.

 **"Leave us. I wish to take care of the traitor myself."** The Source commander as the other demons shimmered out.

"Its hard to be a traitor when you were never loyal in the first place." Naruto said as his chakra to glow and animate. With that his power exploded as a bright golden glow surrounded the blond and the shroud formed. Once it faded he was cloaked in the Rikudō Senjutsu.

In a display of instantaneous movement Naruto closed the distant between them as a Rasengan formed. The Source immediately summoned a shield blocking the attack, causing the back to be blown out, quickly drawing back the item and hurled a fireball in his direction.

Naruto twisted back and began forming hand seals when he was hurled back by an energy blast. Naruto let out a grunt as he collided with the wall. Three arms sprouted from his back as he began forming a Rasenshuriken. Suddenly a mental assault to his mind caused the blond to momentarily hesitate before launching the technique.

Using the power to transform the Source turned into the form of a Cheetah and quickly escaped the attacked that was now expanding and chipping away at the walls of the area.

Inhaling Naruto spat a thick spray of ice that was quickly coating the ground. The Source leapt into the air to avoid tripping and transforming into a crow. Naruto raised his hand and instantly creating mini lava rasenshurikens on his fingers letting them fly. The Source vanished from the naked eye as the Shurikens collided with the ceiling and walls of the caverns melting them through.

Naruto kept on the lookout for the Source as he focused on sensing his evil. Suddenly a powerful stream of electro kinesis struck his chest. Naruto found himself tossed back momentarily before halting in midair using dust release to fly.

Suddenly a powerful shockwave erupted from Naruto as he roared, channeling his and Kurama's will enveloping the entire cavern and causing a series of deep cracks to form into the wall. It also resulted in the force losing the mental focus he needed to retain invisibility. Without giving the Source a chance to recover Naruto popped up next to him and drove his fist into his face, causing the body of the demon to impact one of the walls hard enough to cave in.

Naruto saw an opportunity to make a killing blow and began forming a Tailed Beast Rasengan. Naruto rammed the sphere into the magical construct of even as the torso of the creature magically exploded outwards in a display of magic. 'That was far too easy.' He thought as the body before him exploded. The sudden drop of power from his opponent led him to conclude the coward must of escaped once he realized how badly outclassed he was. Either way there was no else he could learn by staying down there.

Top Side at Social Bay Services Paige was sitting at her desk staring off into space, her eyes slightly glazed when she suddenly rose from her seat and followed an angry Jake Grisanti and his wife out of the building and into the street.

Paige stopped a few feet behind him and held up her hand, "Heart." She clearly and impassionedly called out.

Jake Grisanti groaned and gasped in pain clutching his chest as he fell to the ground squirming. "Jake what is it?" his wife cried fearfully. "NO!" she screamed frantically.

Just then Prue's car pulled up inside the parking lot and she, Piper, and Phoebe, all jumped out, their enchanted sunglasses clutched tightly in Phoebe's hand. After talking about it, they had decided to check up on Paige to make sure she wouldn't do anything she would regret especially considering the fact that they couldn't seem to get in contact with Naruto.

"There she is!" Phoebe pointed out. "And…and there's a black aura surrounding her." She added.

"A black aura? You don't think…" Prue trailed off. The sisters were well aware of the 48 hour window. It was brought up shortly after Paige's initial departure from the mansion. Since Naruto volunteered to watch her, they weren't too concerned about an evil presence manipulating her.

"Whatever is going on it can't be good. We have to stop her before it's too late, come on." Phoebe strode on.

"Jake! Jake what?..." Carol Grisanti asked her husband desperately.

"Paige?" Phoebe called as she came to a stop beside her younger sister, "Paige it's me, Phoebe. And Prue and Piper too. Remember us?"

"He's evil. He's hurting his child." Paige replied not taking her eyes off her victim or relenting in her pull for his heart.

Prue raised her eyebrows and looked between Paige and the man on the ground, "And this is your plan of action?" she asked hands on her hips, "You're going to kill him? Look, I understand how you feel, any person who hurt a child is scum but this is not our way. If you kill him you'll be just like the monsters you fight against. Abusing the position you're in to torture and kill others."

"Paige, listen to us. Whoever is convincing you this is the right idea is wrong. The same people who tried to kill you are trying to coerce you into the side of evil. You're better than this, you're strong than this."

"No! No Jake!" Carol cried growing more frantic as he husband writhed on the ground.

"I'm sorry kid." Prue said with a regretful smile. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me." She said as she drew back her arm back. Balling up her first she clocked her sister, rendering her to fall back on the ground unconscious.

"Prue!" Piper yelped, looking at her sister in shock.

"What the hell!" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked between her unconscious little sister and big sister.

"Well, we needed to break the connection and I couldn't use my powers on her." Prue tried to explain looking rather sheepish. She supposed it was a bit much.

"So punching her was the better alternative?" Phoebe sent the eldest a pointed glare.

"I…I panicked okay!" the exasperated witch answered. "Look let's just hurry up and get her back to the manor before she wakes up and decide to finish the job. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them or could see. "Allison!"

The White lighter appeared in a flash. "You called?"

"We need you to orb Paige back to the mansion and quickly." She ordered. White-lighter and half white-lighter were gone in a flurry.

Once Paige had been rendered unconscious her connection to Jake Grisanti had been of coursed removed. With that the three sisters ran away from the scene and back to the car.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Carol Grisanti asked her husband in concern, "Maybe you better lay back down."

Jake shook his head, one hand still clutching his chest, "I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son."

* * *

Diriel stormed out of the building looking around sharply for the death and destruction he had been expecting to find. It looked like another complication, but that was to be expected. He had one last trick he could try before falling back onto plan B. He returned to where the Oracle was waiting. "Oracle, find Paige one last time."

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked briskly through the front door of their family home their eyes searching for one person. They found Allison, hair frizzled, shirt torn and looking worse for wear. "Allison, where's Paige?" Prue asked only to dodge a base hurtling towards her head at the last second.

"Over there! Unfortunately any attempts on my part to convince her that she isn't evil have been mitigated by the fact I've been keeping her from trying to kill me."

"Huh? Looks like you should have put more peppered behind that much." Piper remarked to Prue as they dodged the fire poker which was now firmly implanted into the wall.

The sisters tried to talk to Paige against once more finding themselves dodging another item, this time the fruit dish which soon shattered against the wall and littered the floor. "I just bought that!" Piper cried out in anger. "That's it you're going down." Piper yelled as she popped up from behind the wall. She then proceeded to rugby tackle her.

"Between you and Piper we're going to end up doing the demon's job for them." Phoebe muttered. She and Prue ran over to assist their sister restrain, well their sister.

"Get off me!" Paige seethed as Phoebe went around back, grabbing Paige's arms while Prue got her legs.

"Okay, relax. Relax." Prue soothed but Paige kept on thrashing. "Allison could you please check Naruto's home or any of his frequent places? We could use some help right now."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy." The white lighter said as she orbed out.

"All right now what?" Phoebe asked as she struggled to keep a firm hold on Paige.

Piper pushed herself to her feet before answering, "We just better hope there's some kind of Wiccan exorcism in the 'Book of Shadows' cause…." Piper paused to observe Paige, "….yeah." she muttered eyes wide as she turned and raced for the stairs but froze when the lights began to flicker and Shane appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Piper asked.

Shane's eyes turned black before he turned his head to the left and sent Piper flying up and threw the top landing banister.

"PIPER!" Prue and Phoebe yelled together as the former jumped to her feet and raced to help her sister as Phoebe continued to restrain Paige.

Shane shot a red glowing ball at Prue who sent it right back at him with her telekinesis but he dodged it easily. He took advantage of her brief moment of vulnerability and hurled another one, sending her flying backwards, landing on the wooden floors hard. "Ow." Prue whimpered pressing her hand to the back of her head.

"Prue," Phoebe hesitated before making a choice. There was no point in keeping Paige restrained if this demon was going to slaughter them anyway. She hurried to her feet and attempted to use her martial arts only for him to easily catch her punch. Phoebe gasped as she had a premonition regarding the identity of this man. He quickly moved his hand to grip her wrist and with a yank sent her hurtling into the wall.

Piper having recovered and threw her hands up causing the man to freeze. A primal snarl escaped her lips as her eyes went into slits and her nails began to grow and extend, sharpening into claws. With a roar Piper shot forth as she prepared to slash the demon to ribbons!

"PIPER DON'T!" Phoebe cried out. "The demon possesses the body of an innocent."

Piper's eyes widened and she veered the stroke at the last second. That gave the demon more than enough time to recover and kneed the witch in the gut.

"Your powers are great witches, but how long do you think you'll continue on? Especially now that your guardian is well…once can only assume he's in dire straits." The demon remarked.

"You son of a bitch!" Phoebe whispered as she sent a hateful glare at the demon.

"Shane what's going on?" Paige asked looking shell shocked and extremely confused. Piper's freezing of him must have interrupted his hold on the girl.

Shane walked towards her, his voice normal again, "It's okay honey. I'm here now."

Paige stepped back away from him and towards the sisters, "Stay away from me."

"You can't take her. She still has free will demon." Phoebe hissed at him. With that all three sisters moved to shield Paige, not taking their eyes off the demon.

"Oh, but she's already chosen." Shane countered, "Haven't you?" he addressed Paige. Paige stared at him, "Come with me." He urged softly, "You'll be safe forever, I promise."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying." Piper spoke up, her voice stern and unwavering.

"They only want you for your power." Shane called to her, "You don't have to share it. It's yours." He reminded her then he morphed into Paige's boss, "You've already seen what you can do with it. You did what nobody else could do." Then he morphed into Carol Grisanti, "You nearly saved my son from his father, from all the pain and suffering he's put him through." She encouraged.

The sisters watched on helplessly, powerless to stop this trickery.

Then Shane morphed into the little boy himself, "Please help me?" he begged, "Don't let him hurt me anymore." And it was clear by now that Paige was falling for it. "You're my only hope." The young boy told her, reaching out his hand for her to take which she did.

"No!" Phoebe cried running towards Paige.

"Phoebe don't." Prue called reaching out for her sister.

The little boys eyes turned black and he threw up his hand causing Phoebe to crash into the wall. He kept her pinned as he focused his power, attempting to crush her body.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled running to her but Piper grabbed her arms, holding her back.

Paige turned and watched Phoebe scream as she dangled in the air, "HELP ME!"

"PAIGE DO SOMETHING!" Prue exclaimed locking eyes with the younger woman.

Paige stared back at Prue and Piper, then at Phoebe before she spun around and knocked the boy to the ground, releasing Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Piper called as they all ran to her, Piper and Prue pulling her to her feet just as the clock struck midnight.

"You okay?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded moving closer to her eldest sister, "Okay." Prue whispered softly, "You're okay."

The little boy morphed back into Shane who rose to his feet.

"I guess bloods a little thicker than evil." Piper mused with a smirk as Paige snapped out of her trance like state.

"You win this round witches, but I assure you, our conflict is far from over." The demon promised, exiting Shane's body which slumped to the floor causing all four sisters to take a step back. With that demon vanished.

"You…you three risked your lives for me. You risked everything for me. Why?"

Prue smiled and took Paige's hand, "Because Paige, you're my baby sister and sisters' protect each other." She repeated the words.

"We sisters have to stick together." Piper added with a warm smile.

"After all, if you can't count on family, your loved ones to be there for you the world would be a rather sucky place." Phoebe finished as she enthusiastically hugged her baby sister.

"I take it I missed the party?" a voice called out from the kitchen. Naruto nearly found himself bowled over by Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"You ok?" Phoebe softly asked when she noticed the look on Naruto's face.

"You should see the other guy." He joked.

"What happened? The demon said you were…" Piper trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

"It was definitely the possibility. It was a trap. I ended up fighting the Source himself." He clarified as the Halliwells tried, but fail to keep the alarm off their faces. "Its fine, I was managed to drive him off, but I still don't know the full scope of his abilities. Until then we need to be a bit more cautious." He finished before his attention turned to Paige who was standing to the side and looking rather awkward. "So yeah, in order to work through this awkwardness, I suggest we go get drunk." Naruto piped up only for a groan to gain his attention. His eyes then settled on the now awakening Shane. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

The group found themselves at the of the city's nightclubs the Comet Club. The group was sitting at a private booth when the waitress arrived with the drinks.

"Here you go." she said brightly as she began sitting the drinks down.

"Thank you." Piper said politely. She smiled at her and continued placing them down before ending with Naruto.

"Thank you," He smiled before she walked away. Naruto took a swig of his drink then smiled at the sisters, "We cut it kind of close this time, but in the end we triumphed." He said raising his glass.

"To six days of normalcy before we deal with another murder attempt." Piper added with a wry smile.

"Six days of normalcy? I'll drink to that." Phoebe said raising her glass in the air along with the others.

Everyone clank their glasses together smiling, all happy to be out and about again, feeling a lot more relaxed than they had in the past few days since this whole event again. As always the Halliwell sisters were looking amazing. Prue was sporting a Black Slinky Strapless Lace Hem Halter Cocktail Dress. The bust was accented with a gorgeous rhinestone brooch with her haired in its usual style, albeit washed and straightened out a bit. Piper was wearing the new dress she purchased not too long ago, a purple one that was shouldered on her right, and silk which length stretched down to her knees with half her hair pulled back in a clasp that matched her dress. Phoebe was had her hair pinned up in a fashionable twist at the back of her hair and was wearing a spaghetti strap dark pink chiffon dress, with a low neckline and reached just above the knee.

Naruto himself wasn't looking too bad either in an Armani Collezioni 'Executive' Trim Fit Wool suit. The trousers were partially lined and jacket fully lined not to mention his face was freshly shaven. "Unfortunately things are going to be a bit more difficult from now on."

"We'll be ready. After all, we've been growing stronger and with Paige I don't think our enemies are going to be too quick to tackle us." Prue noted.

"Can't imagine how Paige must be feeling." Piper noted.

"She'll come to us when she's ready. We shouldn't push her; just letting her know we're there for her and she has family should be enough." Prue countered.

"Hey." Paige said timidly as she hesitantly approached their booth. She looked at the group and added quickly, "If I'm interrupting…." She gestured behind her but Phoebe shook her head.

"No Paige." Piper answered.

Phoebe beamed at her, "Don't you go anywhere missy." She said playfully and Paige smiled.

"Yeah, stay." Prue agreed.

"I think I see an old friend. I should say hello." Naruto excused himself, greeting Paige before leaving.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna intrude." Paige found herself growing unsure.

"Nonsense!" Phoebe exclaimed with a dismissive wave of her hand then scooted nearer to Prue, "Come sit right here." She patted the space beside her.

"I won't stay long." She promised, "I just wanted to come by and thank you."

"For what?" Phoebe asked not understanding why she would feel the need to do that.

"For what?" Paige echoed, "You mean, aside from saving my life?" she laughed nervously, "I feel like I should make you a cake or something."

"Do you cook?" Piper questioned perking up a little.

Paige grimaced and looked away, "No. No, not really." She admitted slightly embarrassed.

"So how's Shane?" Phoebe asked to make conversation.

Paige nodded a little, "He's okay, I guess. Except for, I'm not too sure he wants to see me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe sympathized knowing how hard dating could be especially with their added baggage.

"No, I can't say I blame him, you know." Paige brushed it off a little, "He doesn't know exactly what happened to him but he knows it's something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me." She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon or ghost or something so, welcome to the club." Piper informed her with a smile. Paige laughed at the joke as the tension eased.

The sisters shared a look. They had considered doing something the next time they would meet Paige and decided now was the time.

"Paige, there's something we need to show you." Prue said cryptically rising to her feet.

"Show me what?" she asked with a smile.

"What good magic can do." Phoebe replied as she and Piper rose too. Paige stared at them questionably.

Piper jerked her head to the door, "Come on." Then she and the others walked in the intended direction. Paige stood still for a moment smiling to herself and already feeling like a part of the family. 'Maybe this whole sister thing won't be so bad after all.' she thought to herself proudly before running after her three older sisters.

At the Halliwell Manor Prue and Piper stood around the 'Book of Shadows' and Phoebe went round lighting all the candles in their circle. Naruto stood to the far side of the attic as nothing more but a silent witness at what was about to happen. As she passed Paige, who was standing to the side she placed a reassuring hand on her arm and offered her younger sister an encouraging smile then joined her two older sisters by the book.

 _"Hear these words, hear my cry._

 _Spirit from the other side._

 _Come to me, I summon thee._

 _Cross now the great divide.'_

The three sisters chanted together as Paige intently watched the enchanting with vapid interest. Bright white balls appeared in the circle and slowly began to form the shape of a woman. When the light disappeared Patricia Halliwell stood in all her transparent glory.

"There's someone here, we thought you should meet." Phoebe explained to her mother with a smile then looked in Paige's direction.

Patty followed her daughter's gaze and gasped. "Paige." Her voice filled with happiness.

Paige looked at the woman before her with wide eyes as realization slowly dawned on her. Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched their youngest sister closely, waiting for it to sink in.

Paige opened her mouth and shakily whispered, "Mom?" tears brimming in her eyes as the word softly left her lips.

Patty sucked in a breath, fighting back her own tears as she stepped out of the circle, becoming corporeal, and pulled her youngest daughter into her arms for what felt like the first time.

Paige gasped as Patty's arms encircled her and she clung tightly to her mother, feeling what it was like to be held by her for the very first time in her life.

They stayed like that for the longest time before Patty released her hold on Paige to look her in the eyes, "Welcome home." She smiled.

Paige grinned back feeling a surprising amount of love and joy, and relief wash over her at that statement. She snuck a glance at her three sisters' who were all smiling brightly before she was pulled back into her mother's arms.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched on, as smiles formed on their faces as mother and daughter were once more reunited. Phoebe clapped her hands silently then wrapped her arms around Prue's waist and rested her head on Prue's shoulder. Piper did the same from the other side also holding onto Phoebe's arms as they crossed.

Prue smiled widely as she silently closed the 'Book of Shadows', closing her eyes and sighing contently, and along with their mother, welcomed the lost Halliwell back into their family and into their hearts and life.

On the cover of the Book of Shadows something miraculous began to happen. The triquetra no longer had three interlocking loops but four, symbolizing their new destiny as a four. The Power of Four had been Born.


	54. In Which Fury Incurs!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

It was a typical morning at 1329 Prescott Street. In the breakfast kitchen Piper was up making the morning repast, while her two of her sisters were upstairs in their bedroom about their usual routine.

She had just poured a cup of tea for herself when Phoebe walked in. "Morning, Pheebs," she greeted before offering her the kettle.

Phoebe took the kettle, poured herself her coffee and set the device down on the kitchen table. "Have you seen Prue this morning?" she asked her sister.

Piper paused in her preparations. "Come to think of it, no I haven't," she replied, silently concerned. "Is she still in her room?"

"No, I already checked and her bed is made. She didn't leave early for work, did she?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Piper answered slowly, as she started to look for evidence that their elder sister was safe.

Fortunately, there were objects to hand. An empty coffee cup, a souvenir from Bucklands Auction house, resided in the sink, and the paper had been divided into its different sections. Two usual signs that Prue had passed her morning at the manor though exiting for work slightly earlier than usual.

Phoebe studied the paper at the table, searching for some clue, as their normally considerate sister had neglected to leave them a note. Nothing resembling their sister's handwriting seemed to be on the newspaper.

Piper decided to change the subject. "Are you going to be available this week? Prue and I were talking, and we were thinking we should start training Paige as soon as possible, possibly tomorrow."

"That soon? I mean sure, but shouldn't we give her more time to adjust?" Phoebe answered.

"I wish we had that luxury but we're a bigger target now than ever, especially Paige."

* * *

Speaking of whom, Paige Mathews sat at her desk, which was littered with different texts all referring to witchcraft, spinning on round in her seat as she read a page to herself silently, "Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted and destroyed. The public hanging, drowning and burning of women suspected of witchcraft is a far more recent chapter of our history than most people realize."

"Paige." Mr. Cowan called as he came to stand in front of her desk.

Paige froze, threw the book down and whirled her seat round to face her computer and her boss, "Yeah?"

"What's the hold-up on the O'Brian application?" he asked leaning against her cubicle.

Paige stared blankly for a second then answered cheerily, "Well, at the moment, the only hold-up is my boss who's standing over me, distracting me from my work." She replied with a nod and then a wide grin.

Mr. Cowan smiled back, "Nice teeth." But remained unconvinced and simply said, "Have it on my desk by noon." then walked away.

Paige nodded the turned in her seat looking panicked, "Lila." Paige rasped and the woman across from her looked over, "What's the O'Brian application?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Adam O'Brian?" Lila asked, "The foster kid we're trying to get into the boarding school?"

Paige's eye widened as realization struck, "Oh, my god."

"The scholarship application is due like, today." Lila pointed out.

"I'm so lame." Paige shook her head in disappointment in herself. "Aw, Billy! I thought I told you to throw anything from creditors in the trash." She joked as the mail boy placed envelopes on her desk.

"Hi, pizza face." a man sneered as he walked towards Billy who's face fell at the name, "Look, I understand how difficult it is to tear yourself away from the….cleavage in this section." He commented staring not so subtly at Paige's chest who glared at him, "But, I'm gonna need my mail sometime today, okay?"

"No problem." Billy replied before scurrying away.

Paige glared as the asshole walked over to a printer, "Nice rug." She muttered darkly then gasped in shock as his wig disappeared from his head and reappeared in her hand.

"What the hell?" he cried looking around while the whole office erupted into fits of laughter. Paige bit her lip then threw the wig in her trash can and quickly exited the room. Later that day Paige dropped by the mansion. Profusely apologizing for dropping by without a call, mainly due to the fact she had a hard time being around people.

"Well from the sound of things, if he know what's good for him he won't do that again." Phoebe joked. Her good mood not missed by her two other sisters.

"That's what sisters are for," Prue added. "There are just some people you can't maintain a working relationship with when balancing your other life. " recalling upon her own experiences as she went off in search of something to her right.

Piper followed Prue as she walked to the table next to Phoebe and stood beside her little sister who was staring at Prue in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked turning to Prue who had lifted up a large laminated map of San Francisco and a crystal.

"Just going to scry and make sure there aren't any demons nearby."

"Scry?" Paige questioned.

"Supernatural LoJack." Phoebe quipped.

"In other words we use a crystal and a general map to search for a demon or another witch. It works better if you have something from the person you're searching for," Piper explained with detail.

"Well, why don't you just use that big book?" Paige asked walking towards the 'Book of Shadows', "I mean, it is a book of spells right?"

Phoebe grinned at Paige, "Oh, it's a lot more than that." She said cryptically, "It's kinda hard to explain." She added at Paige's questionable look.

"It's our family heritage, our guide and the link between us and the witches in our family." Prue chimed in.

"It looks so old." Paige mused in wonder.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied looking down too, "It has survived a lot." She chuckled placing one hand on its pages. "Fortunately it protects itself from evil." She added sounding thankful.

Paige frowned, "It protects itself? How?"

"Magic." Phoebe smirked.

Paige smiled, "May I?" she asked afraid to touch it without permission.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, "Technically, it's yours too." Paige smiled at that as Phoebe continued.

"It looks so thick. You guys think I can just take it back to my office." She shrugged.

Phoebe shook her head, "Oh no. No, no, no. No." she admonished quickly.

"It doesn't leave the house." Prue cut in. "There are many dangerous demons and warlocks that would not hesitate to attack you, even in broad daylight, Charmed one or not if it meant they could easily get their hands on the Book of Shadows." She said before the crystal finally stop, pinning to the mansion. "We got company!"

And as soon as the words left her lips the sound of an explosion down stairs drew their attention. "Girls, let's go!" Prue ordered and without so much as a thought Phoebe and Piper were already mentally readied for the attack. Prue turned and saw the startled look on Paige's face. She was clearly unsure what to do and Prue didn't blame her. "Just stay here Paige, we'll be right back."

Paige nodded, not wanting to argue. Magic or no magic, she was a social worker and not a professional demon hunter. While part of her felt ashamed for appearing weak, especially to her new sisters a bigger part of her was terrified at the prospect of fighting creatures that wanted her dead. It didn't take long for her sisters to vanquish these intruders.

Seeing as her lunch break wouldn't last long Paige excused herself to the bathroom. Though a part of her was still curious about the book, remember skimming one of the Paige's rights before the attack. Paige made a bee-line for the attack flicked through a few pages then stopped at the 'Instant Karma' spell, "This could solve a lot of problems." She ginned searching through her bag for post it notes and a pen. She then quickly copied spells she felt would be useful to her on post it notes.

"PAIGE?" Phoebe's voiced floated up from the stairs, "You alright up there?"

"Whoa." Phoebe chuckled when Paige almost ran into her on the stairs, "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, you know, work." Paige attempted to brush her hasty exit off nonchalantly, "Lunch break's over." She laughed, "Gotta go."

"But, we didn't even get to talk." Phoebe reminded her sadly.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright, don't worry." Paige assured her with a smile.

Phoebe watched her go with suspicion, "Bye." She called back, glancing up at the attic. Prue came walking down the stairs, in new clothes. The demon they fought were both rather grimy and explosive.

"Where'd Paige go?"

"She had to leave early. Work." Phoebe answered. "Piper?"

"She's in the bathroom." Prue answered. Seeing as Paige had excused herself to the bathroom earlier, all the rest of the sisters were forced to take turns with the other bathroom. "Anyway we need to find out a schedule. Today was definitely an example of a lucky break and things could have been worse if we were all down stairs."

* * *

Paige meanwhile found herself back at Social Bay Services. She was currently in the copy room, trying to make notes of the spells she copied down. She wanted a copy at home and a copy with her so she could memorize them. Currently she was bending over the copy machine when her jerk co-worker from before walked in the door and drank in the view of her ass in her denim skirt with a smirk on his face. He quickly fixed his wig before approaching her, "Nothing like a copy room with a view." He observed making sure he stayed behind her.

Paige shot up and glared at the wall opposite her defiantly ignoring the pig behind her.

"Hey, Clearasil." He greeted Billy as he too entered the copy room, "What's poppin'?" he laughed mockingly before leaving.

Paige glared at his retreating form then looked at Billy sympathetically, "Don't worry about him Billy. He's a jerk to everybody."

"Yeah, I know." Billy replied, "That's why his mail gets lost. Frequently."

Paige smiled at him then turned back to the copy machine, "Hey, is there something wrong with this copier?" she asked looking at it in confusion with a mixture of frustration.

"The copier? I don't think so." Billy replied, "I just ran off a whole bunch."

"Everything keeps coming up blank." Paige whined.

"Are you trying to copy a book?" He asked coming up behind her.

"No, it's nothing." Paige replied hastily while pulling away the notes with the spells she copied behind her back. "It's cool."

"Well, if you need me to do it for you, just say the word." He offered kindly.

"Thanks." Paige smiled, "Your sweet."

Paige turned back to the book with a thoughtful look on her face. She began shuffling through the notes until she came across the 'Vanishing' Spell.

 _'Let the object of objection, become but a dream. As I cause this scene to be unseen.'_ She chanted and watched as Billy swayed a little, "You okay Billy?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered quickly, "I just, I got a little head rush." He assured then turned to face her and Paige gasped softly.

"Oh, my god. It worked." Paige smiled happily as Billy's face was completely cleared of spots. She lifted the book and headed for the door still gazing at Billy in amazement, "Oh, my god."

"Paige, is everything okay?" Billy asked nervously, feeling a little freaked out.

"It will be from now on." She told him confidently then stretched up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Prue and Piper entered the living room to find Naruto and Phoebe waiting for them. "So any news?" Piper asked.

"Most of my connections as Tempest are moot. Fortunately there are a few races that are rather eager to curry favor with me. Like Vampires." He said Prue shot him a disbelieving looks.

"Vampires?" she couldn't help it. All the monsters that had literature and movies about them seemed more like they were different types of demons or at least that was what Prue had figured. Though to hear that there was an actual race of Vampires, she supposed that put an end to her theory.

"Yeah, we're going to need to build allies. We still don't know a thing about that demon that revealed my identity. I'm still looking into that. Anyway, how are things going with Paige?"

"Slow." Phoebe answered. "Though I think we don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

Back at Social Bay Services. "It's unbelievable." Lilian, said in wonder as she stared at Billy's face.

"Maybe it was the light from the copy machine?" Billy suggested with a smile.

"God this day is amazing!" Lila exclaimed, "I mean, you went and got cute."

"You think?" Billy cut in sounding hopeful,

"Totally. And then my car loan comes through, like, out of nowhere. My credit is worse than Paige's." she points out as the pass Paige's desk.

Paige smiled at her friends as they walked past, feeling very good about herself. "Sir, I am taking full responsibility for being late with the application. I'm simply asking for a deadline extension." She explained calmly down the phone.

"Well, I can't give you a deadline…."

"Well, I'm asking that you not punish Adam O'Brien, who's already had a tough enough life, for my mistake." She interrupted appealing to his better half.

"Someone has to straighten this thing out."

"Sir all I'm saying is…." Paige pushed her chair out from under the computer table to read one of the notes from the Book of Shadows on her lap, "These words will travel through the minds, of stubborn parties and unbind, the thoughts too rigid to be kind, a compromise they'll disentwine."

"How does six o'clock on Friday sound?"

Paige smiled triumphantly, "Six o'clock Friday is perfect." She replied cheerily, "Thank you so much." and hung up, "Victory!"

Lila and Billy turned to her, "You got the extension?" Lila asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied still smiling.

"Unbelievable." Lila replied shortly, "You're into all that witchy stuff right?" she asked Paige, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

Paige stopped smiling and froze, "Excuse me?" she asked her voice higher than normal.

"Well, I'm just thinking that there must be somethin' in the stars today." Lila explained and Paige visibly relaxed a little, "I mean, Billy's face, my car and now this." Lila rambled on, "Is there a full moon or something?"

"I don't know." Paige replied with a painted on smile, "But whatever it is, I'm gonna call my student loan sharks and take full advantage of it." she chuckled.

"Oooh good. Me too." Lila replied and scurried away.

"You know Paige." The jerk employer from before slid up to her and Paige rolled her eyes, "As a lawyer, I could get those nasty creditors off your back so easily." He replied cockily and Paige shuddered as he leaned down close. "And if you can't afford to pay me, I could always just take it out in trade."

Paige grimaced at the insinuation, "Or, I could just sue your ass for sexual harassment, and pay you with my big, fat punitive settlement." The retort rolled off her tongue instantaneously and she smirked a little, proud of herself.

"The way your dress?" he mused, "The judge would admire my restraint." He shot back.

Paige frowned, "That's it!" she spat pulling out the Book of Shadows once more and flipped through it until she found the 'Instant Karma' spell, "Perfect." Paige cried, "I'll just change "demon" to "dirtbag"." She decided decidedly. Though, soon afterwards the Witch-lighter soon learned that casting spells carelessly came with a price.

* * *

Just as Quartet was discussing their next step the phone went up. Phoebe hopped up from the couch and answered it. "Hello? Paige…whoa whoa whoa, calm down. What happened?" Phoebe clasped a hand over her face. "You didn't. Calm down. We'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Piper spoke up, "Is Paige is okay."

She looked warily to the others. "Um….promise me you guys won't overreact." Phoebe pleaded with them.

Prue narrowed her eyes and Phoebe bite her lip, "Why would we be in danger of overreacting?" she asked suspiciously.

Phoebe took a breath, "I think, that uh….maybe…." She started choosing her words carefully, "Well, it might, might be uh….feasible that um…." Naruto, Prue and Piper watched a stuttering Phoebe closer and impatiently. Phoebe looked at her sisters one looking distressed while the other just looked impatient. "…Paige copied and cast some spells from the Book of Shadows."

"She did what!" Prue snapped and Phoebe jumped.

"Well this was rather unexpected," Naruto remarked disbelief was evident in his voice. "Look, we'll worry about the how and why later and just run damage control." He said as they all went downstairs.

"I don't understand how someone can be that stupid!" Prue cried in outrage as she slammed her car door shut. Phoebe jumped at the sound and sighed heavily and Piper hopped out and ran around the car.

"I don't understand how you haven't stopped ranting since we left the house." Phoebe shot back and Prue glared.

"Yeah Prue." Piper joined in falling into step on her other side, "Don't you breathe?"

Prue paused momentarily then sighed, "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized with a nod.

Phoebe smiled, "Yes, Paige made a mistake."

"A mistake!" Prue exclaimed.

Naruto cut in, "Phoebe's right, she made a mistake. " Piper was about to argue when Naruto cut her off by arguing. "Just like you girls did when you first became witches and just like I did when I was a kid. Yes, what she did was careless but we were naïve to think that this wasn't a possibility. We need to come to her as friends and not adversaries."

Just as they arrived the front doors to the Social Services building flew open and a man came running out, "Hey. Get away from me. Hey." He cried out at the mass of women running out after him.

The quartet turned to the scene, "What the hell is going on?" Piper questioned. Phoebe shook her head and shrugged while Naruto and Prue watched with looks of disbelief.

"This is not funny!" he cried.

"Oh Donnie!" Lila gushed, "Give mama some sugar." And went in for just that and they all pulled him to the ground.

Just then Paige came running out of the building herself, cardigan pulled tightly around her clutching her purse to her chest.

Phoebe grabbed her sisters' arms and they started towards her. "PAIGE!" Prue yelled out and Paige froze.

"You are so…." Piper started as they stopped in front of her but trailed off as they saw what Paige had been trying to hide, "….busted?"

"Hello." Phoebe muttered pointing at Paige's enormous chest.

"You copy magical spells from our sacred book and the first thing you do is magical plastic surgery on yourself?" Piper continued staring expectantly.

"You think I did this on purpose?" Paige asked then shook her head, "My body was perfectly fine as it was thank you."

"I can't even believe what I'm seeing." Prue remarked as she face palmed.

"I mean it. Get AWAY FROM ME!" Donnie yelled desperately as the women continued to attack him.

Piper took a quick glance around the area and made sure no one was looking, then threw up her hands and sighed.

"We better hurry up. It won't be long until someone comes by."

"Alright Missy, what happened?" Prue addressed Paige.

"I don't know." She replied, "They just….grew."

"Oh right. And you had nothing to do with that." Piper said clearly not convinced.

"Did you cast any spells?" Phoebe asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Prue narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, "One." She answered slowly. Phoebe gave her a firm look, "Five." She admitted.

"FIVE?" Prue cried in astonishment.

Phoebe sighed, "Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?" she asked.

Paige looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, I cast a spell on the slime ball I work with, so I could give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Uh-huh." Phoebe nodded then pointed to her right, "That the slime ball?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"And that's the backfire." Piper finished nodding at Paige's enhanced cup size.

Paige screwed up her face, "Backfire?"

"You misused magic to make him the object of ogling, and the spell backfired and did the same to you." Phoebe explained calmly.

"Look we'll solve this back at the manor." A sigh escaped her lips. "You're going to have to come with us Paige so we can figure out what spells were cast and fix this mess."

Paige, at least, had the common courtesy too look ashamed of herself as she shirked away under Prue's piercing gaze.

As much as Prue wanted to be angry, it would do no one any good.

"Guess we'll have to take mister popular here back to the mansion until we reverse the spell."

"Are my boobs gonna stay this way forever?" Paige asked in a whiney voice as she and Phoebe drove to the Manor in her car. The others took Prue's car to take Paige's coworker back to the manor and to begin coming up with countermeasures to the spell.

"It shouldn't take long. Especially with the spell."

"And the others?" Paige asked instead, "Prue and Piper didn't look too happy with me, even that Naruto guy didn't say much."

"Its just that we're in a very complicated situation right now. Naruto, our ally, was posing as a demon and his cover was recently blown. So we've been dealing with the result of an unknown demon exposing his identity to the Source of All Evil. Because of that we have to keep on our toes and that's why Prue and Piper weren't happy. Right now our lives are in danger and we can't afford to make mistakes. Not only that we also have to deal with the fact that several women of our line have a tendency to die young because they were cut off guard once. Like mom. Our legacy has been helping people and this spell casting you used is in contradiction of what we are. Our family legacy. We're in this together and if one of us draws attention to ourselves it puts all of us in danger. If one of us fall then we all fall. "

"I'm sorry," Paige apologized. "I just wanted to get back at Donnie." She stated. "I didn't realize how much danger I was putting everyone in."

"Yeah, and I understand the temptation Paige. I really do but we can't use our magic so recklessly. As witches we aid others, not go out of our way to condone and punish others." She stressed and Paige nodded.

"Right. Sorry." She apologized quickly and tried to change gear, "Urgh! My boobs are, in the way!" she cried frustrated. "Can you, put it into third for me?" she asked Phoebe sweetly.

"Alright. Ready? Here we go." Phoebe guided and pushed the gear stick, "Alright."

With that the two soon arrived to the mansion. The sisters gathered in the attic and began doing the counter spells.

"What word did you sub "demon" with?" she asked Paige, who mulled it over thoughtfully for a second.

"Dirtbag." She answered sheepishly. Piper laughed and Prue nudged her playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Dirtbag." Phoebe repeated slowly and went back to her writing. When she was done, Phoebe tore the page from the pad and scrunched it up rising to her feet and beckoning her sisters to do the same. "Okay….hand." Prue and Piper did as they were asked grabbing hold of Paige's also. "Guided spirits, hear our plea." Phoebe began lighting the paper on fire with the candle, "Annul this magic, and let it be." She finished.

Paige closed her eyes and added, "Please let it be." Phoebe dropped the now extinguished paper onto the table and turned to look at Paige, Piper doing the same and they all watched as Paige's chest shrunk back to its original size. One spell was down and there was four more to go.

00

Chapter End

00

This is first of the transition chapters that will detail Paige's transition into being a witch. The reason why there wasn't no big demon threat or plot is because I have something brewing. Something detailing Paige's status as the vulnerable one and other angles I wish to explore.

Like Paige having to live up to being a Halliwell, being seen as different, and detailing her relationship to the sisters, Naruto, her own identity and other things I have in mind. With that in mind the next chapter might be filler, but the Coven finally being formed is about to occur soon now that Paige has been added to the family.

I also didn't have some threat because the one episode fix and bond didn't come to mind for an overarching subplot that would last. With that said expect the next chapter soon.


	55. Training Paige!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

"Hello? Anyone home?" The youngest sister announced grandly as she entered the kitchen of 1329 Prescott Street.

"Morning Miss Matthews, how are you this evening?" Naruto asked, setting down a paper he had folded under his arm on the kitchen table.

"Oh Hello." Paige awkwardly greeted the blond. "Are my sisters in?"

"They're currently collecting items and potion ingredients to stock up on. I volunteered to help you start training and you'll be transitioned over to Piper's care for potions once they get back." He said as he gestured to the items laid out on the table. "With that in mind let's get to work."

Paige opened one of the packets and took a dubious sniff. "Urrgh. Why do I have to learn potions first? Shouldn't I concentrate on my powers?"

"Your powers are going to take time to develop, especially considering we don't know all the mechanics behind your power. As far as anyone knows you're the first of your kind so we have nothing to base on as far as previous experiences would allow us to account for. The only thing we know for sure is that white lighters are pacifist so your power might not even being combat related like your sisters."

"Well what about my orbing power? Can't I just orb a weapon at the demons?"

"That might work for the weaklings and warlocks, but higher level beings have either a degree of invulnerability or regeneration. Something like that wouldn't work." He said as he began pointing to each herb and explaining their origin and their effects. He then picked out two of them. "Now put a dash of those two into the pot."

Paige nodded and tentatively took out a part of each of the herbs contained in the sachets, then put them into the potion bowl. "Nothing happened. Don't potions usually go poof or something?" she asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, but depending on the potion it requires a different combination of ingredients. Now pick which one you think would complete the potion. Worst case scenario we blow up the kitchen and deal with Piper's wrath."

Paige couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew in this one instance Naruto was joking, but he earlier stressed how dangerous mixing the wrong potions was. She hesitated for a few moments her hand hovering over some of the patches and she sharply exhaled. Her hand was shaking slightly as she finally placed a hand on the pouch and turned to Naruto for confirmation. The fact that he remained rather impassive did not help her at all. Closing her eyes she tossed the bag in and waited for the worst case scenario only to get a puff of smoke released from the concoction.

"A nice start depending on the potion you either have to chill or heat them to certain degrees. You also have to stir them into a blend usually." the two of them began casually chat as he continued to help her get the hang of potion basics as well as giving her a crash course on what he mentored the sisters in. The two of them joked around and chat to the point where Paige felt comfortable enough to open up a bit to Naruto. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were her unknown older sisters; they were experienced in magic and so many other things that made her self-conscious. Though, since Naruto wasn't a long lost relative it was a bit easier for her to open up to him.

"It's just, when I think about my reaction I feel…"

"Like you failed." Naruto finished as Paige was currently stirring the bowl of another basic potion.

She nodded in response, "…well yeah."

"There's no shame in showing fear. It's just one of the many things that make you human. Trust me, we've all had our moments. The only thing you can do is to confront your fears."

A discontent look formed on Paige's face as she set the mixture on the table. "What if I freeze up again?" she asked with a faint mixture of fear and doubt in herself.

"If you let your fear take hold then you're just filling a self-fulfilling prophecy." Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen. He was sent flying to the ground as the fiery orb made contact.

"Oh god!" Paige cried out. She turned finding herself confronted with two bounty hunters. Panicking she did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed some of the potions and threw it at the demons. The potions broke upon impact earning only a snarl from one of them.

"Our turn witch."

Twin fireballs flickered to life in the hunters hands. A whimper escaped Paige's mouth as those flickering hellish flames began to bring back that traumatic day. The day she lost her adopted parents.

"The witch is too inexperienced to be a threat. Kill the traitor first then dispose of her." The shorter of the two informed the other.

The demon's words snapped Paige out of her BSOD. If she didn't do something these demons were going to kill Naruto. She couldn't let that happen. She was helpless to save her parents, but now she had power. She had the power to do something.

As the balls of flames were launched Paige acted. "Fireballs!" she cried, praying her power could at least alter their projector and cause them to mix, but something strange happened. The balls of flame were not illuminated by her white-lighter power. The balls stopped in midair, blazing with power. Paige could feel a warmth course through her along with a sense of familiarity.

"Burn!" the command came in a tone that Paige would later admitted terrified her. The balls of flames slammed back into the hunter vanquishing them. And with that Paige took another important step towards her destiny. She ran over to check to see if the blond was okay.

"I have to say, while I wasn't expecting the method you used, you certainly took care of those hunters." The blond said as he stretched and let out a grunt.

"What the hell!" Paige angrily exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt you jerk!" she continued to rant upon realizing that the blond seemed completely fine. "Why did you do that?"

Naruto leaned against the counter, resting his palms on the counter. "We really don't have time to take things slow. I admit, my method was a bit dangerous and harsh, but it put you in a situation where you had no choice but to fight back. Besides you were in no danger, if I thought you would have been killed I would have stepped in."

Despite still being upset at the blond for his little stunt, Paige felt glad that she was able to react this time.

* * *

''What happens if there is demon stuff? What if Charmed Power is needed? What if my power is needed?" a few days had passed since that incident. Paige was slowly adjusting and becoming accustomed to her role. Though of course her potions training was going to be put on hold as Piper had to go on a business trip.

"Relax, Piper. Now that Paige is with us, we still have the Power of Three. After all, the Power of Four was never expected so as long as there is three of us we're still an Ultimate Power and I think we'll last a few days without your power to freeze. We'll just consider it training to adapt without it," Phoebe said. "And if you don't hurry up you'll…" Phoebe placed her hand on Piper's shoulder, about to shoo her out the door when she had a premonition of Piper missing her flight. "…miss your flight." She trailed off.

''Okay, we really need to go if we are going to get you to that plane on time," Prue said, materializing Piper's ticket. She turned to Phoebe. 'Do you still have my list?'

''Dry cleaning, call the cable guy, cancel Piper's hair appointment, do the shopping doesn't really leave me time to practice my premonitions." Phoebe remarked with a dismayed sigh.

Paige laughed. ''I'd help you out, but unfortunately Social Workers don't get that much time off, especially compared to other jobs even when you consider holidays. Are we still on for training this evening?"

"If I have the energy by the end of the day." Phoebe remarked. A little while later the phone rang. She then answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Marianne. Oh geez, I completely forgot about Alcatraz. I can't go." Though, after some pleading from her friend Phoebe gave in. She figure she could spend some time with her friend and then do the chores afterwards. "You know… I'll be right over."

Meanwhile at Alcatraz two spirits were convincing. One that of an older man with brown hair, dressed in a blue collared shirt and slacks, the other a young woman, red hair with a dark aura and hazel eyes. "You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity around here do you?" The soul collector taunted. She flicked a piece of her fiery red hair away from her face as she smirked at the ghost in front of her.

The ghost didn't respond or turn his head in acknowledgement for a long moment. "I'll find a way off this rock on my own, don't worry." He finally offered, pacing the long prison hallway.

The soul collector laughed mirthlessly. "Who are you kidding, Jackson? You've been stuck here since they executed you. Thirty six long years trapped between life and death."

"Big deal." Jackson snapped. He suddenly kicked out against an empty soda can and it crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the jail. "I've learned how to do things in that time…" Jackson started toward her and stepped through the bars into the cell that he often occupied. "… Break the physical plane. Prepare for my revenge." He retorted.

"Revenge. How mortal." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Go to hell." Jackson cursed, striking at the soda can a second time with his foot.

The soul collector shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what I do. Only never alone I ferry souls there. Everyone I can get my little hands on so to speak." She explained.

Jackson cast a dangerous glare. "Yeah, well, you're not going to get your little hands on this one, lady, so just forget it." He warned.

"Don't worry, Jackson. I don't want your soul. I want a witch's. They're prize catches. Trophies." She soothed with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Jackson suddenly appeared intrigued. "What does that got to do with me?" He questioned.

"If you let me get you off the island, get your revenge, witches will try to stop you and the only way to do that is to become vulnerable to me…" The soul collector replied eagerly. "…then I'll have them right where I want them…" She trailed off at the sound of the gate opening as another tour group arrived. "…speaking of witches…"

The tour group stopped in front of the cell that Jackson and the soul collector were waiting. Phoebe was among the group, but she had her eyes trained on the information sheet as the tour guide began his speech. "Twenty-eight inmates died here nine by attempting to escape, four by execution. Legend has it that one of them still haunts the prison to this very day. The ghost of Alcatraz believed to reside in this very cell." The tour guide began, waving pointedly behind him at the cell they were standing in front of. Several of the spectators laughed at the prospect but the tour guide continued undeterred. "Let's see if he's in, shall we?" The tour guide took the moment to open the cell door and close him inside. "Now, if you listen closely, you can actually hear the ghost cries." He went on, appearing enthusiastic as a gust of wind blew through the abandoned prison so that an eerie moan sounded around them. "There. Hear him?"

Jackson had come up right next to the tour guide and rolled his eyes in disbelief as he was obviously not making any cries to be heard. "What an idiot." He hissed, turning away in boredom.

Phoebe's head snapped up in surprise and her eyes widened as she saw the ghost and the soul collector. The soul collector was able to react first. "Look at him as your 'get out of jail free' card." She suggested, clenching her fist at the guide. The tour guide suddenly dropped to the ground mid-sentence.

Phoebe reacted immediately. "Marianne, call 911." She ordered, running up to the bars. "What did you do? Who are you?" She demanded to the two ghostly people.

"You can see me?" Jackson asked in surprise.

The soul collector rolled her eyes dramatically. "Forget her for now. There's your ride off the island. Hop in." She prompted with a pointed look at the body.

"No, no!" Phoebe warned while the people around her had gone into hysterics over the mysterious fall of the tour guide. Jackson grinned tauntingly at her before possessing the body of the dead tour guide.

"Hope you enjoyed the tour. See ya'!" The soul collector laughed. She flamed out and Phoebe suddenly became aware of the people in her tour group staring at her. Phoebe hesitantly backed away and tried to appear 'normal' while they waited on the police.

00000000

Chapter End

00000000

I probably did Paige's progression a bit quicker than I originally intended. Anyway, was doing extensive research into this episode, and well, can't cut it without cutting a narratively important antagonistic character. Also with other interesting developments I have in mind.


	56. Ectoplasmic Issues!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

With a slam to her car door Prue rushed inside the building while attempting to keep a hold of all her papers. Her phone was pressed against her shoulder as she attempted to push open the door with her foot. "No, Monique, just stall for another minute. I'm walking in the door now...Ow!" She trailed off abruptly as she didn't quite make it past the threshold before the door slammed into her back. "I just have to take the elevator up."

With a dramatic sigh Prue settled into the corner of the elevator. There was no response from Monique on the phone. The elevator dinged as the doors opened onto the floor of her office. Rushing down the hallway Prue caught a glimpse of Claire being held back by Monique, Prue's assistant, inside one of the offices. She narrowed her eyes at the door and it slammed shut while Prue hastened by and slipped into her own office. She threw everything unceremoniously on her desk and dropped into her seat just as Claire sauntered in.

"Prue, you're late." Claire stated, pointing at the clock on Prue's wall.

Prue's eyes followed her pointing hand. The clock read 7:45. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. She was thirty minutes late and she hadn't had a moment to think of an excuse. "Um…"

Claire didn't wait for one of her famous excuses. "In all honesty, Prue, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure the auction house would've been able to stave off bankruptcy." She admitted.

Prue appeared surprised at the praise. She had expected about her lateness and not a compliment. With a faint smile she responded, "Thank you." Prue appreciated, sitting up just a little straighter.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Claire warned, smirking faintly as Prue's hopeful smile faded. "Now, I have tolerated your unexplained absences and the endless family emergencies, but no more. Buyers interested in purchasing Bucklands will be visiting in the next two days and it's important that we make a big impression… It's important that _you_ make a BIG impression if you expect to keep your job." She explained coldly. "Do I make myself clear?" Claire asked.

"Perfectly." Prue answered immediately.

Monique opened the door before anything else could be said and walked in with an apologetic glance in Prue's direction. "I'm sorry, Prue, but your sister's on the phone." Monique announced.

Claire glanced pointedly in Prue's direction, listening intently for her answer. Prue bit her lip slightly, aware of the attention. "Um, I will call her back." Prue decided with a hesitant smile.

"She says it's an emergency." Monique added to which Prue sighed but stood up to get the phone.

* * *

Hey, have you ever heard of the ghost of Alcatraz?" Phoebe questioned into the phone as she absently searched the web for the supposed identity of the ghost.

 _"Are you kidding me? This is why you pulled me out of a meeting?"_ The near hysteria in her sister's voice could be heard.

"No, Prue, you don't understand. I think the ghost really exists." Phoebe explained hastily.

 _"Did you see it?"_

Phoebe hesitated trying to decide whether to admit it or not. "I think so. I went with Marianne to Alcatraz… you remember Marianne?" She prompted, expecting Prue to blow up on the other end but instead received silence. "Well, actually I think I saw two ghosts. I'm not really sure about one of them…" Phoebe rambled nervously.

" _Look, Pheebs, I cannot leave right now_." Prue finally replied. Suddenly her tone changed. " _Um… I'm really sorry the furnace blew up, but you're just gonna have to handle it on your own."_

Phoebe frowned, appearing irritated with Prue's reaction to her news. "Okay, but Prue, I thought we might be able to…"

 _"Call Paige and Naruto."_ Prue hissed into the phone before hanging up abruptly.

* * *

Time seem to tick by slowly for one Andy Trudeau. Sitting at his desk in the police department he was going over some old case files.

Darryl walked up behind him with the storage box for older files. "Did you take some of the old case files home with you by any chance, Andy?" He asked with underlying suspicion.

Andy offered Darryl a quick glance before turning his attention to the new files in front of him. "No, why?" He inquired.

"We're missing a couple…" He replied with a shrug. "… Hope the Captain's not reviewing them." Darryl added slyly. There was no response from Andy so Darryl continued. "You want to talk about it?" He prompted.

Andy raised his gaze for another moment. "Talk about what?"

"About why you've been walking around here like a zombie lately." Darryl elaborated. "Come on, what's up?" Darryl pressed.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do. I just have to work things out on my own first." Andy finally replied.

"Okay, you guys are the experts on the freaky cases, figure this one out…" Inspector Blakely interrupted as she dropped a new file on the desk in front of the two cops. "…A victim was stabbed thirteen times in the chest. Circular pattern. CSI combed the scene and other than the knife, found no evidence. Except, check this out." She continued, passing Andy a picture.

Andy's gaze flickered over the photo of the knife with a fingerprint clearly visible on the pommel of the knife. "A solid thumbprint." He remarked, allowing Darryl to take the photo.

Inspector Blakely gave a slight nod as she took a seat next to Andy. "Yeah, but we didn't get it from dusting. We got it from fluoroscoping."

"Ultraviolet fingerprint. Never heard of that." Darryl admitted after a moment.

"We ran the print…" She started but paused with glance around her. "… This is where it gets freaky. It matches up to Jackson Ward, the serial killer that was executed in Alcatraz thirty-six years ago." Inspector Blakely finished passing another picture of Jackson Ward to Andy.

Andy hesitated, his gaze shifting over both the photos thoughtfully. "Are you sure about this?" He demanded, a little too interested.

Inspector Blakely shrugged. "Checked it twice." She offered.

"Dead guy's prints on a murder weapon? It's gotta be a mistake." Darryl decided though he cast Andy a suspicious glance at his interest.

Andy suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the picture. "Can I borrow this?" He asked Inspector Blakely. He didn't wait for an answer nor did he look at Darryl's reaction as he grabbed his jacket.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Inspector Blakely inquired, but received no answer as Andy left with the file.

* * *

In the Halliwell manor. "Phoebe, Paige, I'm home." Prue announced, tossing her purse on the table next to the front door and heading for the kitchen. She found Phoebe at the kitchen table surfing the web on the laptop while Paige was attempting to cook something on the stovetop. "You cook?" Upon reflecting the question Prue realized that it might had come off as a little presumptuous to question Paige's cooking skills considering that this is the first time Paige had cooked.

"Yeah, I figured a little pasta would be nice. Too bad someone didn't want to help me." Paige finished as she sent a pointed glance at Phoebe.

"Paige this is important. We have a killer ghost on the loose; besides, I'm not much of a cook anyway." She admitted.

"Look before we get into this there's at least one thing I want to know." Prue finished the statement as neutrally as possible.

"Don't worry about the groceries Prue I made sure to do the shopping before I went with Mariane." Phoebe couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at her lips. In the old days she probably would have completely forgotten, but thanks to a bit of careful planning she was able to complete most of the errands which would thankfully mean Prue wouldn't be disappointed in her for flightiness.

"What about the dry cleaning?"

"I picked it up on the way back to the mansion." Phoebe added.

Prue couldn't help but be a bit surprised. Looks like Phoebe was on the ball today. Before she could compliment here a rang from the doorbell caught her attention. She went to it and was surprised to see Andy at the doorbell.

"Andy, hi." Prue greeted, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hi." Andy returned. "Can we talk?"

They fell silent for a moment and Prue finally started to speak but stopped as her gaze caught sight of a car pulling into their driveway. For a moment Prue's look of nervousness changed into one of warmth. Andy turned curiously around to see what had caused the reaction. His question was answered when Naruto stepped out of the car and walked over to them.

"Prue." He greeted warmly.

"Naruto." She responded back as a small smile formed on her face.

"Officer Trudeau, this can't be good. What has Phoebe done now and what are damages?"

Prue sighed and covered her face to hide the growing smirk on her face. She knew if she smiled or laugh she would be encouraging the antics of those two.

A hint of a smile formed on Andy's face. He was no stranger to the stories of Phoebe's wild antics. When it came down to it Andy had no beef with the man. The worst thing Andy could say about the man was that he invoked feelings of jealousy from him due to his relationship with Prue, but was that enough to hate someone?

Sure he had money but he didn't act like your typical young rich jackass with money. He seemed like a regular and normal guy. Years of police training had thought him to read body language and subtle cues. Prue's reactions and body language gave no indication that he was abusing or threatening her. Piper and Phoebe also seemed to interact well with him and he gave no indication of being hostile.

"I was not aware she did anything wrong."

"Hhm, that does not bode well." He answered and then turned to Prue. "Anyway Phoebe called me because we have a bit of a situation apparently."

"She's in the kitchen." Prue answered, stepping aside to allow the blond in. "So, about why you're here?" Her gaze shifted down to the folder in his hand. "What's that?" She questioned.

"Actually, a case. A kind of case where, frankly, before I would probably be looking for a more logical explanation." He explained hesitantly. "But if you're really busy…"

Prue shook her head and took the file from him before he could leave. "We're good at multi-tasking." She joked, holding the door back so Andy could follow her in. Prue slipped out of her jacket, hung it up next to the door, and led the way into kitchen. "What's the case?" She asked curiously as she opened the file.

"Something up?" Phoebe asked as she, Paige, and Naruto exited out of the kitchen.

"Hey Phoebe…" He greeted and was surprised when another lady followed her. "…and friend."

"Oh right," Prue interjected with a wince. This was kind of awkward. "Andy this is Paige Matthews…she's our baby sister by our mother."

"Hey," Paige greeted as Andy eyes widened in surprise. He switched from Paige to look at Prue, to back at Paige then Prue again. Upon really focusing he could see some form of resemblance, it wasn't as close Prue, Phoebe, and Piper of course, but it was there.

"Wow…" he answered breathily almost left speechless at this bomb shell.

"Yeah, I think that's about how I felt at that moment I learned too." Phoebe said as she crossed her legs and took a seat next to Paige. "Too bad I missed all the fun being a big sister years."

"From the stories I've heard from Prue so far think I don't think she could had handle both of us." Paige lightly joked as Phoebe pulled her into a hug.

"I love you nonetheless baby sister."

A chuckle escape Naruto's lips. "Not that I don't enjoy family bonding, but I think the Inspector is here for a reason."

"The son of a former D.A. was brutally murdered. The only quote-unquote evidence points to the last man executed on Alcatraz before it was closed down." Andy briefed.

"Jackson Ward." Phoebe guessed suddenly.

Prue, Paige, Naruto and Andy all turned curious glance at Phoebe as she stood up from the arm of the seat she was sitting on. "How did you know that?" Andy inquired.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Prue followed.

"I told you, I was trying to figure out who the ghost of Alcatraz was, remember? Jackson Ward's name was at the top of the list." Phoebe answered.

"Ghost?" Andy repeated, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully and more than a little in surprise.

"Wait… the ghost of Alcatraz that you saw this morning is the same ghost that we're talking about now?" Paige received a slight nod from Phoebe. "Okay, then, just purely out of curiosity, how did everyone react when you started yelling at this Jackson guy?" She wondered eagerly.

A faint blush fell across Phoebe's face. "They looked at me like I was insane." She admitted.

"Hey a step up from the criminal conspiracy that was building around you girls." Naruto added as Paige looked up at him.

"Criminal conspiracy?"

He mouthed to her, "I'll explain it to you later."

Paige was the first to turn her attention back to the folder in Prue's hands. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the photo of the knife and fingerprint.

"Ultraviolet fingerprint. Although, technically, there's no such thing." Andy answered.

"Could be the ghost's ectoplasm. It's outside the visual spectrum." Phoebe suggested thoughtfully. "Book of Shadows." She hissed under her breath to her two sisters.

Andy nodded slightly to himself. "Ectoplasm…" He repeated uncertainly.

"It's the residue of ghostly or spiritual beings." Naruto answered.

Prue flipped through the pictures until she found the picture of Jackson Ward. "Is this him?" She inquired of Andy and upon receiving a nod of confirmation, she turned to Phoebe with the photo. "Familiar?"

Phoebe took the photo carefully and scanned over it. "Yep, that's him." Phoebe announced before turning to Andy. "And what about this former D.A.'s son. Did Ward know him?" She questioned.

"Ward knew his father. He was the prosecutor who convicted him." Andy explained, slowly turning away from the sisters as they began to put pieces together.

"Coincidence? I think not." Phoebe decided eagerly as she turned to face Prue and Paige.

"Uh, Andy, are you okay?" Prue asked hesitantly.

Andy slowly turned around to face her. "I don't know. Just getting used to the idea of demons and witches. I don't know if I'm ready for ghosts too." He admitted.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Phoebe remarked, earning an elbow in the side from Prue.

Andy smiled at the sisterly exchanged, but otherwise didn't comment. "But if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward who's the killer, how do I stop him from killing again?"

Prue and Phoebe exchanged a glance and a half-smile. "I'd say hire the Exorcist." Phoebe answered.

"Wait don't exorcist just exercise the demons out of possessed people?" Paige asked as Phoebe covered her mouth to cover her snickering.

"Yes Paige, with the power of exercise." Phoebe said as hints of laughter broke out from her statement. She knew what Paige meant, but she couldn't help but take the moment to tease her.

"Come on now, don't pick on the rookie." Naruto added as Paige sent him an angry look as a pout formed on her lips. "I think something burning by the way." He said as he inhaled the scent of burning food.

"My pasta!" Paige cried out as she jumped up from her seat and dashed into the kitchen.

"I guess the trend of Piper being the cook hasn't been broken." Andy remarked earning looks of indignation from Prue and Phoebe. Naruto couldn't help but also start laughing.

"That is too true man." He added as the two sisters cried out, 'betrayal.' Naruto got up from his seat. "Thankfully I learned how to cook myself. I'll fix up something."

000000000000

At the Court House Judge Renault was sitting behind his desk while going through some documents. Unknown to him the spectral form of Jackson Ward had walked through the office door. Next to the door, Jackson Ward flipped the light switch and the room was bathed in darkness. Judge Renault found nothing strange with the situation and calmly reached over and turned on the desk light to continue his work.

"Judge Renault. Long time, no see. You could've shown me mercy giving me life in prison. But you wanted me put to death." Jackson Ward stated though Renault couldn't hear him. With an eager glint in his eyes, Ward picked up Renault's name plate and held it up so that, to Renault, it appeared to be floating in mid-air.

It took a moment for Renault to notice it as his attention was on the papers in front of him. When he did he pushed his chair away from his desk while his eyes widened in fear. "What's goin' on?" Judge Renault demanded. "Who's there?"

Ward let the nameplate fall back onto the desk with a loud crack and Renault stumbled quickly away from his desk. He unwittingly walked right by Jackson Ward, who roughly grabbed Renault's tie in such a way that it began to strangle him. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to die in a gas chamber? How much you suffer, what a cruel and horrible death it is?" Jackson Ward challenged. Judge Renault struggled to relieve the pressure around his throat but to no avail. Ward snatched a letter opener off the desk and brought it around in front of Renault. Renault saw it just before the ghost stabbed him with it. Jackson let Renault's body fall to the ground just as the soul collector flamed in next to him.

"I helped you get your revenge. Now it's your turn to help me get a witch." She ordered him.

Jackson Ward laughed at her. "Are you kidding, lady? I'm just getting started." Taking up the letter opener again, Ward began driving it into Renault's lifeless body again and again.

* * *

Andy kneeled down next to Darryl and the body of Judge Renault while other officers gathered evidence around them. "Thirteen stab wounds, circular pattern just like the other victim." Darryl related without a glance in Andy's direction.

"Matches Jackson's M.O. too." Andy agreed somberly. As soon as he got that call from dispatch while at the Halliwell mansion he knew it was nothing good.

"Must be a copycat killer." Darryl decided.

Andy smirked faintly. "How would he know? The M.O. was never released to the public." He pointed out before turning his attention to a passing inspector who held the letter opener. "Can I see that?" Andy asked.

"I've already dusted for prints and nothing." The inspector replied as he set it down on the table in front of him.

"Did you fluoroscope it?" Andy inquired.

The inspector's face fell in confusion and suspicion. "What?" He prompted. Andy reached past him and scanned the fluoroscope over the pommel of the letter opener, illuminating the fingerprints. "What the hell is that?" The other inspector exclaimed in awe.

Andy chuckled. "Don't ask." He passed it back and turned to Darryl, who had come up behind him while the letter opener was taken to search for the owner of the fingerprints left behind. "Ten bucks says it matches Ward's." He bet.

"Andy, don't go jumping off the deep end on me, okay. Jackson Ward is dead. Been that way for a long time now." Darryl responded as if talking to a child.

"Well, someone's going around killing people, or the descendants of people who put him away." Andy argued while grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Darryl demanded.

Andy reluctantly turned back to face him. "Look, have someone put together a list of potential victims. Anybody who had anything to do with his conviction." He ordered.

"Andy, wait! Wait!" Darryl called after him, but received no response as his partner walked out.

* * *

The following day came around. Prue's office fell silent as the three clients had finished their introductions with Claire and Prue had yet to show up. Claire kept casting angry glances behind her at the door as if willing Prue to appear. "I'm sure Prue will be here shortly. She has a lot of… family emergencies." She explained, rubbing the temple of her head in a soothing manner.

The door to Prue's office suddenly burst open and a haggard-looking Prue ran in. "Claire, I'm so sorry…"

"Prue let me introduce you." Claire interrupted, grabbing Prue by the arm and dragging her toward the clients. "This is Mr. Yakihama, head of Acquisitions. Mr. Yakihama, this is Prue Halliwell, one of our top specialists." She introduced without a moment to spare.

Prue shook hands politely. "Hi, nice to meet you, Sir." She greeted with a slightly forced smile.

"Nice to meet you too I trust everything is all right with your family." Mr. Yakihama replied.

"Oh…" Prue mumbled, hastily pushing a lock of her hair away from her face while trying to come up with a decent response.

Prue's office door opened again and the group turned to find Monique. "Excuse me, Prue." Monique started.

"Not now, Monique." Prue replied through gritted teeth. Monique looked vaguely uncomfortable as Andy walked up behind her.

Claire stared pointedly at Andy. "May I help you?" She demanded.

Andy nodded and pulled out his police mark for Claire to see. "Yeah, I need to see Miss Halliwell. It's police business." He explained.

Everyone turned to look at Prue who forced a smile and an uncomfortable laugh. "Excuse me." Prue offered to the clients before walking out, not daring to look at Claire. She ran a hand through her hair and spun on Andy as soon as they were out of her office and Monique had closed the door behind them. "Are you trying to get me fired?" She exclaimed.

Andy stopped just in front of her. "I think Jackson Ward has killed again, Prue." Andy admitted, his voice lowered so as not to let anyone overhear.

"Great… just great." Prue muttered, her stress beginning to channel into anger. "Why don't you just wait here a second and I'll take care of everything." She snapped. Leaving Andy, she threw her office door open harder than necessary and forced a pleasant tone in her voice. "Hi…" The door shut behind her.

* * *

Later that day Prue returned to the manor. She finally found the others in the Attic going through the Book of Shadows.

Prue walked in several moments later with Andy following behind her. He stopped just inside the door and glanced around in awe. "I always wondered what was up here." He remarked casually.

"Look, Jackson Ward has killed again. We have to figure out a way to stop him. Have you guys found anything?" Prue asked hopefully.

"Well there is one. It took us a while to find it because of all the references. Ghosts, poltergeists, evil spirits, phantasms. We're not dealing with a typical demon here. In theory it should work."

"In theory?" Prue asked, walking around to stand next to her sisters so she could look at the book. Andy quit his inspection of the attic and moved around behind the sisters so he could look over their shoulders.

"The problem is an evil spirit can't be vanquished on the Physical Plane. Only the Astral Plane… his plane."

"Okay, so then how do we say the spell?" Prue wondered aloud.

"Our spirits would have to say it." Phoebe answered in which Prue remained confused.

"In theory Paige is the only one that can actually say the spell. She's half white lighter making her part angel which would classify her as a spirit along with a white lighter and witch. The only other alternative is for the caster to be dead." Naruto clarified.

"Oh, it gets worse." Paige added, turning her attention to the notepad in her hand. "We think the other being Phoebe saw was a Soul Collector. If my saying the spell doesn't work and one of us were to die to say the spell the Soul Collector could capture our soul and take it to Hell…"

"Keep looking for a backup." Prue ordered lightly. Phoebe and Paige nodded eagerly.

The three sisters and friend/lover turned around to find Andy staring at the book and seeming overwhelmed by what he was reading of. He glanced up and noticed they were watching him with a hint of worry and concern. "I've always believed there was another world behind or beyond this one. I even sort of believe in demons, but I never in my wildest dreams… I could never have imagined that this existed." Andy explained to which the sisters exchanged understanding glances.

"Yeah, neither did we. But we've come to believe that there's a reason for why that world was opened up to us which means there's probably a very good reason why it was opened up to you too." Prue soothed with a half-smile.

"Welcome, to our little shop of horrors." Phoebe quipped, earning soft laughter and a hesitant smile from Andy.

The pages of the Book of Shadows suddenly began flipping causing Andy to step back nervously. "Are you doing that?" Andy demanded with a glance at Prue.

"No, sometimes it just does that on its own…" Prue trailed off as the page stopped on the Truth Spell. She immediately blushed and fell silent.

Andy didn't notice at first as his gaze was drawn to the page. "The Truth Spell?" He read.

"Oh…" Phoebe mumbled, casting Prue a sympathetic glance.

Prue inwardly swore. She was hoping that the Truth Spell incident would never come up. Ever. Though if she ever wanted things to stop being awkward she was going to have to admit the truth.

"We'll give you two a moment. The three of us have that thing we need to do." Naruto spoke up, strongly sending glances to Phoebe and Paige.

"Right…that thing. "

Paige confused, was led away by the two.

With that Prue finally elaborated to Andy the truth.

"I can't believe you did that." His voice was raised as he finally got that missing vital clue as to why Prue started acting differently to him all those months ago.

Prue sighed loudly as she followed after him. "Look, I just wanted to see how you would react to finding out I was a witch." She explained, desperately trying to keep calm.

Andy hesitated and looked over his shoulder at her. "Why didn't you just ask?" He returned.

"Oh, because I was afraid you'd freak out on me. Which is exactly what you did by the way, you just don't remember." Prue snapped. "Part of the spell." She added for his benefit.

Andy rounded on her as he realized another piece of the story. "Wait a minute. My reaction to your being a witch was the moment things seemed to cool down. That's the reason why you didn't want to see me anymore isn't it? Why you ended up choosing Uzumaki over me" He questioned coldly.

Prue crossed her arms defiantly. "You're the one who wanted to stop seeing me first." She accused.

"Because you wouldn't tell me what your secret was!" He argued.

"Yeah, which turned out to be a good thing considering how you reacted." Prue retorted.

"Freaked out?" Andy repeated harshly.

Prue nodded sharply. "Exactly, kind of like what you're doing right now."

"You haven't answered my question. Did that have anything to do with your choice?" He inquired a second time.

"Sorta." Prue replied, suddenly more hesitant. She bit her lip when Andy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, yeah, it did." She admitted. "I didn't have to worry about it being a secret or a big deal with him."

Andy nodded as if he expected that answer. "And just out of curiosity, how much time did you give me to react anyway?" He questioned.

"Why? What difference does it make?" Prue returned.

"How much time?" Andy insisted, enunciating each word sharply.

"A minute." Prue answered off-handedly before she made eye contact and noticed how angry he actually was. "… Or two…" She amended.

"A minute?" Andy repeated in disbelief.

"… Or two… It was a twenty-four hour spell, all right, I was against the clock." She defended herself.

"And that's what you based your entire decision about us on? Prue, I've had over a week to react this time. I still don't know how I feel. You should've given me more time. I think I deserve that, I think we deserved that!" Andy vented. A tense silence fell between the two during which Prue avoided eye contact with Andy and he attempted to calm his frustration with his ex-girlfriend. "That's just it. There isn't an us anymore, remember?"

For a moment he had forgotten that Prue was seeing someone else. "Right."

With that Phoebe and Paige walked back into the room from upstairs. "Hey, you guys, we might be able to stop Warren from killing his next victim until we're ready to do the vanquish…" Phoebe began with a nervous glance between Andy and Prue. "Um, are we interrupting something?" She asked.

"I told you we should have waited longer." Paige hissed under her breath.

Andy glanced at them a little annoyed and he was silently glad he had been an only child. "No, we're through." He answered. "What do you mean stopping him from killing his next victim? How do we do that?"

"It's simple, but we're going to need your help." Phoebe explained as she glanced at Prue as if seeing if that was okay with her. Prue stayed silent. At least she didn't object.

* * *

After Phoebe explained the plan Andy got in his car and drove down to the Police Department where he casually threw open the door to the evidence storage warehouse and stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me." He called for the officer on the other side of the desk. The officer turned around to face him with a questioning look on his face. "Inspector Andrew Trudeau." Andy flashed his police mark before continuing. "I need the murder weapon for case R-13658." He explained.

The officer passed a clipboard across the desk to Andy. "Sign that. I'll go get it." He turned away again and searched through the folders in an adjoining room before coming back out with the correct one.

"Thanks." Andy appreciated. He made a quick check inside the folder and left with a faint nod back at the officer.

The door closed behind Andy and the officer grabbed the nearby phone. He dialed a number and waited several moments for someone to pick up. "Yeah, you told me to call if Trudeau showed… yeah, he just left…" He spoke into the phone with a short glance at the security camera.

"Did you get that list of potential victims yet?" Andy asked, coming up to stand next to Darryl.

Darryl cast a look over his shoulder at Andy. "Still working on it. It's a lot of names. Especially when you add in the descendants." He answered, pointing down at the file in front of him. "Where you been?" Darryl inquired.

Andy shrugged and picked up the papers. "You don't want to know." He stated simply.

Darryl reached out and stopped Andy from turning away. "Really? Try me."

"Maybe later, okay. Look, I gotta go. I'll take what you have so far and check back with you later." Andy replied. He pulled his arm out of Darryl's grasp and started for the door.

Darryl narrowed his eyes and strategically stepped in Andy's way. "We're partners, Andy. That means we work together." He reminded him shortly.

"I know, but this is an exception." Andy returned. Andy lightly clapped Darryl on the shoulder before finally succeeding in escaping out the door.

No sooner had the door closed than Darryl returned to his desk only to find Inspector Rodriguez approaching him with his partner. "Inspector Morris. Inspector Rodriguez and Anderson, internal affairs." He introduced them. "We need to talk to you about your partner."

* * *

Speaking of said partner after about several hours he had returned to the precinct with one Iris Beiderman. Andy kneeled down in front of the chair Iris Beiderman was resting in while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna put you up in a hotel for a little while, Mrs. Beiderman, under police protection. At least until we catch whoever's trying to hurt you." He explained gently. "Okay?"

Phoebe's plan to use the file he checked out to gain a premonition worked. While he and the Charmed Ones intercepted Ward Naruto was gathering the tools and tracking down Wards grave. Once the sister's began the exercising process on his grave it would draw the killer right to them.

Mrs. Beiderman nodded faintly and slowly stood up from her chair. She started to turn away but turned back to Andy without taking a step away. "I'm not crazy, am I? You saw it too, didn't you?" She pressed, worry and shock evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I did." Andy admitted after a moment of hesitation. He suddenly smiled a little mischievously. "Let's just keep it our little secret for now, okay?" Andy suggested.

She gave another nod of agreement before joining the officer that would be taking her to her hotel. Andy watched her leave and walked back to his desk where he stared down at the file of potential victims.

Darryl joined him and sat down on the edge of Andy's desk. Andy hastily threw the classified police report on top of the potential victims list. "Who was that?" Darryl questioned coldly, pointing behind him to the door where Mrs. Beiderman had just disappeared.

"Someone who got attacked." Andy answered matter-of-factly.

"Attacked? By who? Why?" Darryl interrogated while pushing the report off the other papers. He harshly grabbed the paper with Iris Beiderman's information on it. "Iris Beiderman. Jury foreperson who helped convict Ward." He read. Andy rolled his eyes at Darryl's sarcasm but otherwise didn't respond. "Now how about that?" Darryl finished.

"Look, Morris." Andy started.

"Don't 'look Morris' me, man. You go flying out of here with that file; you come back with somebody in that file who just happened to have been attacked. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Darryl snapped.

Andy clenched his hands in frustration. "I told you, I can't. I'm sorry." He refused. Andy grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Well, fine, whatever, it's your funeral." Darryl muttered just loud enough for Andy to overhear.

Andy spun back on him with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Darryl hesitated trying to decide whether it was worth saying anything or not. "He told me not to say anything to you." He replied cryptically.

"Who did?" Andy asked.

"Internal affairs." Darryl answered shortly. "They got you in their cross hairs. Interviewed me for over two hours. Wouldn't tell me what it's about. Asked a lot of questions about you. Watch your back, Bro." With that Darryl turned away and left Andy to ponder what he had said.

00000000000000

At the same time the girls were orbed into the cemetery. Suffice to say Paige added to the Charmed Ones made things far easier. Naruto waved them down as they all began moving towards Ward's grave.

"I hate cemeteries at day." Phoebe stated.

"As opposed to the people who enjoy them?" He asked as Phoebe lightly slapped his arm.

"Quiet you."

They came to a stop in front of Ward's grave and Prue was about to read the incantation when Phoebe's phone rang. "Just take one second." She promised as her sisters sent her a look off disbelief. "Hello?"

"Hey, Phoebe, how's it going?" Piper asked as she took a seat in a wooden chair far from the luau. She thanked the passing by waitress as the drink she ordered was set in front of her. Around her neck were violet leis, a traditional item given to those who come to Hawaii.

"Hey, Piper, how's Hawaii?" Phoebe asked, trying to make talk and keep Piper from suspecting anything.

 _"I don't know, I haven't stopped working since I got off the plane."_ Sardonically remarked as she took a drink of smoothie which was expertly blended in the coconut.

"Sure, rub it in." Phoebe grumbled a bit louder than she attended.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Piper asked, wondering where that came from.

"Nothing. Hey, can I call you back? I'm sort of in the middle of something right now."

 ** _"_** _Sure, I just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Do you miss me?"_

"More than you know, sweetie." Phoebe replied, being careful not to betray any anxiousness in her voice.

 ** _"_** _Good. I love you."_

 **"** I love you too."

 ** _"_** _Bye."_

 **"** Bye. " With that she hung up.

With the distractions gone Phoebe handed Prue the indication she written. "Hey, Jackson, let's party?" She read in surprise as she stuck it on the plaque.

"Okay, well, I couldn't think of anything else to write." Phoebe complained, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Looks like writing lessons 101 should be added to your to do list." Naruto playfully teased her.

"Jerk," Phoebe countered with a playful remark.

Prue threw the potion onto the plaque and it began to sizzle and melt. The wind picked up causing the screeching and rattling again. "Okay, okay, alright, let's go." Prue decided.

In another part of town Jackson Ward advanced quickly on an unsuspecting truck driver when he suddenly doubled over in agony. He pulled his hand away from his chest to find his skin seemed to be melting. "What's happening?" He yelled at the Soul Collector when she flamed in next to him.

She casually leaned back against the windshield of a large truck. "Witchcraft. Sucks, doesn't it? You should've helped me get them before when I asked." She answered.

"How do I get to them now?" Jackson Ward demanded through the excruciating pain.

The Soul Collector smirked in reply. "Visit your grave." She suggested before flaming out again. Jackson limped off in the corresponding direction, his eyes glowing with a dangerous light.

Back at the department Andy placed his book down on his desk when the last officer left the room. Most of the lights were turned off as the majority of officers had gone home. Only those working the night shift were around, but they were few and usually congregated in the coffee room. Andy kneeled down and used a key to unlock his filing cabinet. He paused and glanced around him one last time to make sure no one was around. When he was positive, Andy pulled out the lone file that read 'Prudence Halliwell.' Her confidential file. He quickly grabbed the witchcraft papers from the bottom of the filing cabinet and slid them into her file before slipping the whole thing into his bag. He hurried down the hall while dialing the number to Prue's house on his cell phone.

"Hi, we're not home. You know the drill…" The answering machine beeped and Andy silently cursed.

"Prue, its Andy. I gotta give you something and you gotta get it outta here. I'll explain when I get there." Andy replied as a message. He took the stairs down and had just closed his phone when Inspector Rodriguez and Anderson blocked his path out.

"Inspector Trudeau? Internal Affairs. Let's talk." Inspector Rodriguez ordered more than suggested. Andy shrugged with feigned casual indifference and had no choice but to follow the two officers.

Andy took a seat across from Anderson and leaned back comfortably while Inspector Rodriguez paced around him while reading a file. "A series of women murdered with an occult knife, prime suspect… missing. Series of victims with curious holes burned in their foreheads, prime suspect missing…" Andy rolled his eyes and shifted slightly so he could keep one eye on the moving Rodriguez and one on Anderson across from him. "…Victims found in a locked room with every bone in their bodies broken. Victims literally scared to death. The list goes on and on. You know what they all have in common?" Rodriguez questioned.

"That the perpetrators of both crimes had criminals who were using stolen identities." He remarked casually.

"Excuse me?" Rodriguez demanded.

"The cases under those files were attributed to five criminals. Three who committed suicide in custody and two who fled the city and have warrants out for their arrest. Looks like you didn't get the right information, the Halliwell sisters were cleared of any suspicion." Andy couldn't help but notice something in Rodriguez body language changed.

"Yet the Halliwells were connected with each incident with you and Morris being assigned to all the cases."

"We've been assigned to plenty of weird cases. Comes with the job."

"No good officer would dismiss that many incidents as a coincidence." Rodriguez followed while pushing Andy's bag to Anderson and taking a seat on the table in front of Andy. Andy's eyes flickered warily to his bag where the very information they wanted was located before forcing his attention back to Inspector Rodriguez. "What are you hiding?" He inquired.

Andy smirked faintly. "I'm not hiding anything." He insisted.

Rodriguez motioned to Anderson, who pulled a folder out and passed it across to Andy. Andy hesitated a moment before opening it and pulling out a picture of him taken earlier that night from a surveillance camera. He knew immediately it was the one from when he'd checked out the murder weapon for Prue and her sisters. Andy couldn't refrain a chuckle to hide his discomfort. "You guys spy on your wives too?" He joked.

"Why'd you check out the murder weapon, Inspector?" Rodriguez demanded.

"I was following a hunch." Andy replied.

"Really? Or were you following a ghost?" Rodriguez countered to which Andy clenched his fists in frustration under the table. "Words out, Trudeau. You specialize in the… what did Inspector Blakely call it?"

"The freaky cases." Anderson offered emotionlessly.

Inspector Rodriguez nodded and watched Andy closely for a reaction. "The freaky cases." He repeated. Andy smiled and nodded unperturbed. "You're a good cop. I've seen your jacket. Up until last year, you were headed for captain and now all of a sudden you seemed to come to a death stop in your career advancement." Rodriguez continued, determined to get more of a reaction from Andy. "What happened to you, man? What changed?" Andy still remained silent much to Rodriguez's growing irritation. "Are you covering for someone, is that it? Morris, maybe?" He pressed.

"Don't hang this on Morris." Andy warned.

"Then who do we hang it on?" Rodriguez questioned expectantly.

Andy carefully unclench his fists and stood up where he leaned against the table. "Look, I told you my story, you don't believe me, you take my hardware right now and you charge me." Andy challenged, his voice radiating his agitation. When it became obvious the two officers didn't have any solid evidence to hold against him he continued. "Otherwise, drop dead." He snapped. He roughly grabbed his bag from Anderson and his jacket before storming out of the room. Inspector Anderson moved to stop him but Rodriguez made a motion to let him go.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor the group was waiting for the arrival of Ward." Maybe it didn't work. Maybe he's not coming." Phoebe rambled as she paced back and forth through the kitchen.

"You got to relax Phoebe," Naruto soothingly remarked as he grabbed her shoulders. "You keep that pacing up and you'll wear out the floor."

"It's been five hours." She pointed out.

"I know, but hopefully things go according to plan." He added. He was hoping like hell they wouldn't need to use that killer cocktail Prue cooked up. What he wouldn't give to have gotten his hands on the scroll detailing Dan's ghost ninjutsu. That would have solved their problem rather easily.

"Kind of getting nervous here," Paige called out from her chair. It didn't do her nerves any good to see her far more experienced sister being nervous.

"You'll be fine Paige, Phoebe's just being a bit of a worrywart." Prue did her best to console Paige. "Right Phoebe?" The eldest added while trying to keep the strain out of her voice.

Phoebe recognized that look all too well. "Right…" she added with a force chuckle. "Just really over thinking it."

"Well hopefully nothing will go wrong. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Paige jokingly asked as looks of horror formed on the faces of the other.

"Oh my god please don't tell me she said what I think she said." Phoebe pleaded to Prue with a whimper.

Prue started to reply but was cut off when their answering machine clicked on. "Prue, it's Claire, you're late, you're fired." The room fell silent following the message.

"Oh…" Prue mumbled, glancing at Phoebe and Paige. Behind them Jackson walked through the wall and smashed a vase. He threw his arm back ready to throw the broken piece of glass at the sisters. Like lightning Naruto used his hands to quickly strike the shards of glass turning them to dust.

Jackson was stunned for a moment wondering just what the hell happened. Next thing he knew he was sent flying backwards with a solid kick to his midsection. "Remind me again why we don't send you after every demon again?" Phoebe asked.

"I could kick most of their asses all day long, but I can't vanquish or permanently kill the higher tier ones." Naruto reminded her. He could launch building destroying Rasengans at demons like the Source all day long if he wanted to, but the nature of their magical resistance and life made it where he couldn't actually kill them. Magic really could be an inconvenient pain in the ass sometimes. "…or in some cases those who are ghosts."

"Paige, the spell." Prue reminded the witch lighter.

"Oh right," she said before taking a calming breath and began reciting the chant.

" _Ashes to ashes,_

 _Spirit to spirit,_

 _Take his soul,_

 _Banish this evil."_

"No!" Jackson Ward yelled defiantly as he felt the spell take effect.

Jackson began to fade away despite his cries of protest.

" _Ashes to ashes,_

 _Spirit to spirit,_

 _Take his soul,_

 _Banish this evil."_

Ward yelled in agony before disappearing completely. The soul collector flamed in at that moment and grabbed at his soul. "Who are you?" Prue demanded.

"I was hoping to take you or one of your sisters, but it looks like your soul is safe… for now." She explained before flaming out again.

"Wow…that was…much easier than I thought it would be." Phoebe stated, finally releasing the breath she was holding.

"Well I'm glad my theory was right. I mean there can't only be one way to kill most of these creatures, especially if they required witches. How else so many beings of good were magic able to fight off or at least force a stand still against dark creatures prior to point humans would have evolved with those capabilities? You're not going to tell me the strongest beings of good magic can't just smite something like a specter or something.

A knock on the front door along with Andy's voice drew their attention. "I'll get it," Prue said as everyone went into the foyer.

The following evening at the Auction House Claire dropped a file into her filing cabinet and shut the drawer with a resounding thump. "I'm sorry, Prue, but I've made up my mind." She stated unsympathetically. She slowly turned to face her ex-employee with a serious expression.

"Claire, you cannot fire me. I love this job. I need this job." Prue pleaded desperately. Her grip tightened on the chair in front of her as she silently debated how far she was going to go to try and get her job back. She didn't want to have to resort to begging, but she really couldn't lose this job.

"I told you I wouldn't tolerate any more unexplained absences." Claire replied unwaveringly.

Prue opened her mouth to argue some more when Andy barged through the office door with Monique right behind him as if she had tried to keep him from entering. "Excuse me, Mrs. Price." He gave Prue a casual glance. "I'm sorry to interrupt…" He apologized before walking forward and shaking Claire's hand professionally. "… but I just wanted to stop by and say thank you."

Claire's penetrating gaze scanned over Andy in mild confusion. "Thank you, Inspector? For what?" She prompted.

Andy widened his eyes in false surprise. "Why, for letting us borrow Ms. Halliwell." He explained, waving a hand at Prue and going to stand next to her. Prue unsuccessfully tried to meet his gaze and figure out what he was playing at. "See, an Asian gang was smuggling exotic jewelry and antiques. She helped us set up a sting, bust their operation." Andy lied calmly.

"Really? Prue never mentioned any of this to me before." Claire commented with a glance at Prue.

Prue ran a hand through her hair and searched quickly for an excuse, but Andy interrupted her before she could say anything. "Well, she couldn't compromise her cover. You're welcome to call my superior, Inspector Morris, and file a reimbursement claim if you'd like." He offered.

"No, that won't be necessary." Claire replied.

Andy nodded and turned to Prue. "As soon as you're done here, we need to talk."

"Oh, I think I'm more than done here." Prue stated. She started for the door with Andy following.

"Oh, uh, Prue." Claire called, causing both Prue and Andy to pause at the door. "Don't forget about our lunch with the investors tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to be late." Claire reminded none-too-subtly.

Prue smiled in relief. "I won't be. Thanks." She gratified.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that." Prue exclaimed as she led the way into her office. She laughed at the very thought and quickly shut the door behind them so no one could overhear.

Andy chuckled and shrugged. "It's the least I could do. After all, you did help us bust somebody… sure he was already dead, but still…"

"Well, thank you." Prue appreciated softly.

"You're welcome." Andy replied but then fell silent. Prue dropped her gaze and bounced slightly as the silence stretched for several moments. "Listen, Prue, um, I've done some thinking about the truth spell and, well, I'm still trying to sort my feelings out, but I've kind of come to the conclusion that no matter whether I had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth…" He paused but continued when Prue didn't respond. "… I know it may sound boring, but I know someday I want to have a normal life to come home to. With a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid…" Prue smiled faintly, almost longingly at his description. "… but no demons. Maybe it's because of all the evil I deal with every day on the job… I don't know…" He said with a shake of his head. "There's a part of me that has and will always love you, but I don't think I could handle all this magic business."

"You don't have to explain it, I understand." Prue interrupted with a genuine smile up at Andy. "Believe me, I wouldn't want to come home to it either if I could avoid it, but I can't. You still can." She assured him. Andy gave the faintest of nods before pulling her into a gentle hug.

They pulled apart. "This…Naruto…does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does. Provided when he and Phoebe aren't trying to drive me insane with their little jokes and quips he makes me happy." She honestly explained. While being with Andy was nice, being with Naruto was allowing her to grow and deal with issues she had been carrying with her all her life. She wasn't willing to sacrifice growing as a person and becoming whole for the sake of nostalgia.

"Then I wish you two the best," he honestly replied and meant it.

* * *

Evening time was soon approaching as Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were standing in front of the stove having kicked Naruto out of the kitchen for making a joke about their cooking abilities. "Come now, we're three intelligent young women between the three of us we should be able to make something." Prue reasoned.

"I rather not almost be sent to the emergency room again thank you." Phoebe quipped remembering earlier's lunch.

"How is it that Piper is a chef, but you two can't cook?" Paige asked, shaking her head as she poked at the pot of, whatever that was on the stove.

"Oh and look who's talking? You nearly burnt down the kitchen yesterday." Phoebe countered as Paige's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Paige demanded with a huff. "Prue tell her to stop." Paige added with an annoying whine.

Prue meanwhile was lamenting her life. "There you all are," Piper spoke as she walked into the kitchen carrying.

"Piper!"

"You're home!"

"My savior!"

Piper let out an awkward cry as she found herself bombarded and hugged by her sisters. "I missed you all too." She replied, a bit flustered at the reaction.

"Sweet kitchen goddess! Please feed me." Phoebe dramatically cried out.

"You're early, I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow." Prue pointed out, separating from Piper and trying to regain her composure. Piper puts a lei on Phoebe, on Paige and on Prue.

"I took an earlier flight. I had this terrible feeling that you guys were, um..." Piper hesitates as she puts her bag down.

"What?" Prue demanded, not liking where Piper's statement was going.

"Oh, I don't know, burning down the kitchen." She sheepishly answered. Piper loved her sister's to death, but they were simply not made to be cooks.

"Not that bad of a cook." Paige whispered sullenly.

"So nothing happened while I was gone?" Piper asked, relieved to see the mansion in one piece.

"Just, you know the same old boring stuff." Phoebe answered as Piper walked over to the stove, catching the scent of something odd.

"Oh my…WHAT DID YOU THREE DO TO MY POT?" Piper's holler echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Interview! Got to run!" Phoebe immediately exclaimed and made a mad dash for the exit. Her frequency for getting in trouble allowed her to develop a keen sense of when to run.

"Oh look its getting late I should be getting back home to my apartment." With that Paige orbed out. She made a mental note to thank Allison for helping her learn how to orb these past few days.

"…And I just remember I have this thing at Bucklands. Don't stay up for me." With that Prue also made a mad dash out of the kitchen.

"Uugh," Piper groaned and grabbed her head and began massaging it to ease the tension of the ensuing headache coming up.

"Is it safe to come into the kitchen?" Naruto jokingly asked.

"I think I understand Prue's pain now when she has to deal with your and Phoebe's antics." Piper responded with a sigh. That soon formed into a smile when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Want to go upstairs so I can give you a massage?" He asked, hoping to persuade Piper to not murder her sisters. He was fond of them after all.

"Yeah…let's go." Piper agreed, deciding that they can just have takeout tonight and she could assess the damages tomorrow.


	57. Tempus Strikes!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

Paige was surprised to learn that she would be learning from a woman by the name of Arianna for her next lesson instead of her sisters. Arianna was in fact a witch, in her early thirties with silky dark hair and dressed in a Carolyn white button up sleeveless top and blue jeans.

"Good afternoon, I am Arianna Calderon. It's nice to meet you Paige." The woman introduced herself, her accent as beautiful as her smile.

"Nice to meet you," Paige extended her hand to shake it. "Please come in," Paige invited her end and led her to her living room. She offered something to drink to which Arianna politely declined. "Not to be rude, but is there a reason you're teaching me? I thought my sisters were going to be teaching me."

"While your sisters are strong, they have much instruction still to learn. They have only just mastered the basics and are being instructed in advanced magic. Now tell me, how much have you learned under your sisters?"

"Well, they started teaching me about potions and writing spells. Not to mention just last week I vanquished a Poltergiest by reading a spell other than that just a bunch of reading." Except that one vanquish things have been rather slow as of late.

"Looks like there is still much for you to learn." She replied with a kind smile. "First, let me began by explaining how one becomes a witch. One must first start by forming a good relationship with the God and Goddess of Wicca. A person who wants to become a witch, studies real hard for about a year and a day, until a qualified Wicca priest or priestess initiates him or her in a ceremony. The latter two are used as channels to pass some their power onto you, as newly made Priest or Priestess. Or witch. From what I understand your oldest sister Prue is studying to become a priestess as well as head of the coven."

"What's a coven specifically?" Suddenly becoming more curious.

"In the old days a coven was a gathering or community of witches, a group of believers who gather together for ceremonies of worship, such as Drawing Down or celebrating the Sabbats. While those practices still go on, many families or communities form covens to increase one's power to protect themselves from the forces of evil. When your sisters announced the intent to create a coven it was grand news to many of us witches. Ever since the reveal of the Charmed Ones it has essentially been hunting season on our kind. Demons and Warlocks alike have been hunting down and slaying fledgling witches in an attempt to keep good from taking over evil."

"Well aren't there strong magical covens or families out there? Can't they help?" Paige wondered as Arianna shook her head.

"Those magical families have their hands full dealing with higher level evils. The Brotherhood of Thorn. The Seven Plagues. Powerful evil sects that target those considered high value targets that act as pillars to good magic. Reasons such are those are the only reason why good magic is not more unified. And since many of those are the side of evil are self-serving, chaotic, and willing to go to such extremes as sacrifice lives on a whim they remain a constant problem to overcome."

"I see." Paige wondered why her sisters have never mentioned they intended on starting a coven?

"Before I start your first actual lesson, is there anything specifically you wanted to know about?"

"Yeah, who's bright idea was the whole personal gain thing?" While she didn't like thinking about that horribly embarrassing memory, she couldn't help but wonder who came up with that rule.

"Personal gain?" For a moment Arianna didn't understand. "Aah yes the Whitelighter's rule."

For a moment Paige was confused. "Whitelighters rule?" she wondered.

"Paige, you have been told what whitelighters are correct?" she asked as Paige nodded.

"Well yeah, they're supposed to protect witches and guide them right?" she asked as a grim smile formed on Arianna's face.

"Yes, that's what they're supposed to do, but ever wondered if that's the case why are there so many witch deaths? Surely Whitelighters are capable of healing Athame stabs or most poisons? Why are there whitelighters not there watching over them? Orbing them out of the location? Twelve witches alone died during the Friday the Thirteen incident when the demon of fear attacked. Where were their white lighters then?" She asked as she watched what was donning on Paige.

"You understand, it seems only certain and special witches get whitelighters. Witches who are more malleable. Personal gain is not a law for witches. It is merely a consequence of those witches who use their magic in the way the Elders do not like. It was why I cut my ties with them. Personal gain said I could not save the life of a friend that I considered a sister. Especially since it would unnecessarily expose magic to a none magical. Funny how things work out sometimes right?" She bitterly finished.

"I-I'm sorry." Paige whispered, feeling guilty she unintentional brought up such a sore subject.

"It is not your fault. To answer your question there is no Personal Gain, but the Law of Three. Any energy you send out will come back to you in threefold. Or, the actions and thoughts of an individual are visited back upon him or her in threefold the intensity of the original. This is known as Karmic Payback. The Wiccan Rede and Law of Three also boil down to not using your magic to deliberately harm someone or use the magic against their will. "

Paige had soon come to find she was really going to enjoy these lessons.

* * *

At Inspector Rodriguez's apartment, he's looking at pictures of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Tempus appears in a ball of flame. Tempus also known as the Devil's Sorcerer, was a powerful and respected Demonic Sorcerer with the ability to manipulate time one of the rarest of all powers. Dressed in red and black robes Tempus had the appearance of an older man, with white-greying hair that stood up. His features were wrinkled, a sign of age along with coal black eyes.

"Tempus. I never..." Rodriguez managed to stammer out before bowing in respect.

The Chronokinectic smiled. "Expected to see me? Of course not. You were not worthy before now." The Sorcerer spoke in an air of self importance. "What is the name you are using here?"

Rodriguez nods, "Rodriguez." He answers.

A beguiling smirk formed on the face of the demon. "Ah, yes. I have been sent to you, Rodriguez. As a gift."

"Sent? By who?" Rodriguez wondered out loud.

"I think you know who and why." Tempus says.

Rodriguez nods, "I can defeat the Charmed Oness on my own. I don't need any help."

Tempus shakes his head, "Really. What makes you think you have actually found the Charmed Onesr?"

Rodriguez smiles, "Are you kidding? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year. It can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop as I believed that one was covering for them. I was right, he was. Not to mention the appearance of the one who hangs around them matches that of the traitor. That's how I found them. Of course, you already know all that, don't you. That's what makes me so worthy now, right?"

"Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you." Tempus snaps at him. "It's one thing to have found the Charmed Ones, it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered. The fact that you would catch them without Tempest playing guard dog would require a lot of dumb luck, luckily for you I am here. Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all three witches together in one place by midnight and give it your best shot. But if you fail..."

Rodriguez shakes his head, "I will not fail."

Tempus nods, "Well, if you do, I'll be there to help you learn by your failures. Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?"

"Trudeau." Rodriguez answers.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun shined down on the manor. Outside a paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn.

Inside the manor the Weather Girl was on TV, _"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday."_ As this is going on Phoebe is in the kitchen on the telephone talking to Piper. "Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in the morning."

"Morning." Prue cheerily greets her as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning," Phoebe greeted with a kind smile. "Yes, all right, I'll be there in an hour."

Kit is on the bench and he knocks over a pepper shaker.

"You'll be where in an hour?" Prue asks her as she opens the fridge and grabbing the pitcher of orange juice out of it..

"Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the Food Network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing." Phoebe explained as she hung up the phone. A small huff escaped her lips as she tapped her chin. So much for her plan to invite Naruto out for lunch and attempt to seduce him again. Since she wasn't able to get any she had to get her fun someway and that way was teasing and flustering the hell out of the blond who cursed his own good natured self.

Prue nodded at the explanation and then a smiled formed on her face. "Just stay out of my closet." She added with her cheerful response.

"Oh, don't worry," Phoebe called out over to Prue. "I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours."

Prue looks at the newspaper, "I don't believe this." She blurted out as her expression became tense.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Whatever it was it wasn't me." Damnit, she told Naruto she thought she saw cameras.

"Did you see the front page?" Phoebe shakes her head. Seconds later they hear a crash outside. "Phoebe, where did you park my car last night?" Prue asked her. Since Phoebe's car was in the shop because of an unfortunate incident of someone hitting her parked car she Prue, albeit very reluctantly was letting Phoebe used her car til Phoebe's was out of the auto shop.

"In the driveway... I think." Phoebe added the last part with a wince and began preying to all the gods above that she in fact remembered to park it in the driveway. When Prue narrowed her eyes accusingly at the younger sister Phoebe began to sweat.

They both rushed over to the window in the living room. Prue lets out a sigh of relief. "Mrs. Henderson's car." She explained as Phoebe let out the breath she was holding.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, thank God." She then quickly amended in her statement. "I mean, that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house. Is she okay?"

Prue nodded in response to the question as she peered to the side slightly to catch sight of their elderly neightbor, "Yeah, just a little fender bender, no big deal." She then closed the blinds and turned back to her sister. "Andy's in trouble."

"What? Why?" Phoebe blurted out in response, confused by her sister's statement. Prue shows them the paper. Written on the front page is: _Inspector Suspected In I.A. Murder_.

"They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop? No way." Phoebe read off the headline and looked at her sister who was sporting a tense look. Prue's expression was unreadable except for the notion of worry that was very visible.

"Maybe it's a setup, trying to force him to reveal our secret." She deducted after a few silent seconds.

An understanding look formed on Phoebe's face and she held out her right hand. "Let me see that." Phoebe takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.

Phoebe let out a gasp as a premonition hit her.

 _They were all there. The Quartet. Naruto. Arianna. Aviva. Allison was kneeled over Andy's body trying to heal him. Prue was crying. Naruto had a grim expression on his face. Allison shook her head. 'I'm so sorry. He's…gone.'_

Prue's heart nearly stopped when Phoebe came out of the premonition, her face pale and on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Phoebe…what did you see?" She asked as her sister merely sniffed. "Phoebe…please?" she whispered softly.

"I saw Andy, Prue. He was dead."

Prue felt like she had been hit in the gut. "W-What?" It took her a few minutes to begin composing herself as she and Phoebe began discussing the premonition.

"Wait, you said that you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition, right?" Prue knew she was grasping at straws, but she was still trying to get over the shock of what she had just heard. The two of them had moved to the couch where they sit, her with a cup of tea to calm her fraying nerves.

"No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to have been one."

"This room here?" Prue asked her for what was probably the third time for clarification.

"Right here, yeah." Phoebe answered.

A sigh escaped Prue's lips. "Okay and you're both positive that it was Andy."

"Prue." She exasperatedly responded, she was growing tired of Prue questioning her.

"I just want to be sure, " She gently added, flashing her a look of apology. "…all right, this isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know." Prue says.

"I know, and we care about him too." She added, considering Andy the older brother she never had. Besides Naruto, Andy was definitely the one guy Phoebe approved of for her sister.

"I know you do. I'm sorry. Um, right, why don't you fill in Piper and Paige I will go warn Andy."

Phoebe frowns, "How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him."

Yeah, well, I don't care." She replied with a shake of her head. " Let Internal Affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, just please be careful. You don't know what kind of demon we're up against."

"I'll try to call up Naruto on the way."

Later at the park Prue met up with Andy. "Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?" He was unnerved, uncertain, and who could blame him.

"Phoebe's premonitions have never been wrong before." She than quickly added, "But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before..."

Andy nods, "Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?"

"Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is and why he's after you, okay? Andy."

Andy nods, "I was just thinking... what if the demon is Rodriguez?"

"Why would you say that?"

Andy sighs, "He pulled me in the station house this morning. I thought he was gonna arrest me. What he really wanted was a meeting with you, Prue."

"Meet with me? Why?" Prue demanded a jolt of nervousness coursing through her.

Andy nods, "Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being and somehow, I don't know how, Prue, he knows you're a witch."

"How would he know that unless..."

Andy nods, "Unless he was the demon."

Prue paused for a moment to contemplate her next action. "Alright, uh, tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6:00."

Andy shakes his head, "It's too dangerous, Prue."

"I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll frame you and try to expose me."

"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?" Andy asks.

"I won't be facing him alone. This time I'm bringing in everyone. Piper, Phoebe, Naruto, Everyone. He won't stand a chance."

Andy nods, "Plus one. Me."

Prue shakes her head, "No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when ... just promise me you'll stay away."

"I can't do that, Prue."

Prue sighs, "I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you." They smile. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. Even if we're no longer together ti doesn't mean I still don't care about you. I still consider you a dear friend and nothing will change that."

That evening at a few minutes to six those who were in on the plan were gathered at the mansion.

"All right, let's go over the plan again." Prue stated to the assembled crowd of Phoebe, Piper, Aviva, Naruto, Allison, and Arianna.

"I'm stationed outside in case Rodriguez panics and makes a run for it. Chances are if he manages to catch a glimpse of me inside he'll abort the plan." Naruto stated as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"I'm opening the door, since I have the quickest reflexes I'll be able to react and knock him on his back or preferably throw him inside before he tries anything." Phoebe answers.

"I'll be down the hall ready to hit him with a fireball if he gets an attack off." Aviva adds.

"If she misses or dodges out of the way I'll come in from the living room and Freeze him." Piper answers.

"And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying." Prue adds.

"To which then Paige and I will use the vanquishing potions." Arianna filled in on her part as well.

"With me on healing standby." Allison finishes.

"Still feel like fodder." Phoebe mumbled.

The doorbell promptly rang causing everyone to look up.

"What time is it?" Prue asked as Piper glances at the clock, "Just before six." He rings the doorbell a couple more times. "That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign."

"Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her." Phoebe joked as the others sent her a look.

"Alright, time for everyone to get into position." Prue finished as everyone quickly moved to get into position. Piper and Prue heading upstairs with Naruto teleported away. Rodriguez wasn't going to know what hit him."

* * *

 _"Is everyone alright?" Naruto called out as he rushed into the room._

 _"Aviva's out cold!" The white lighter called._

 _"Yeah, she's out cold." Piper says as she, Piper sees Andy and run over to him. Piper feels his pulse. "Oh my God. He's dead."_

Phoebe sits up in bed her eyes wide.

Outside a paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor…

Weather Girl on TV, "Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday."

Phoebe is on the phone, "Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in the morning." Familiar...too familiar.

Prue enters the kitchen.

"Morning." Prue says.

"Morning." Phoebe says at the same time as Prue.

Prue did a double take. "You okay Phoebe?"

"Whoa. I am freaking out." She speaks into the phone. "Okay. I'll be there in an hour." She hangs up.

Prue shakes he herad, "Be where in an hour?"

Phoebe pauses a little. "Okay. Pinch me."

"What?" Prue asks.

Phoebe nods, "No. I mean it. Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu."

Prue rolls her eyes, "So it's just a déjà vu. Everybody gets them."

"Not like this they don't. Think about it Prue. Can things ever just be normal for us anymore?" Phoebe pointed out. "This has happened before Prue. More than once."

"That can't be...I mean...are you sure?" Prue prompted her.

"You were going to ask me have I seen the front page and then...wait for this..." she said pulling Prue into the next car. "A car is going to crash."

The sound of a car crash from outside could be heard.

"Where did you park my car last night?" Prue asks.

"Where did you park my car last night?" Phoebe parroted Prue at the same time.

"Stop that!" Prue demanded getting a little freaked out.

"I parked your car in the driveway and I told you that the previous times you asked me."

Prue nods as she glances over the paper, "Phoebe, Andy's in trouble."

Phoebe knew just what was going to happen when she took the paper. "Now, that was the premonition which I've had before. We need to contact the others and now."

* * *

"What if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?" Andy expressed his concerned.

Prue nods, "I'll have my sisters, Naruto, everyone who can fight to back me up. He won't stand a chance."

"Plus one. Me." Andy says as he sees Prue thinking about something. "What is it?"

"Andy you have to promise me that you're going to stay away. If Phoebe is right and we're trapped in some kind of loop then you've died at least twice already. I know you want to help, but there seems to be no possibility where you show up to help and not die."

"Prue, I can't do that." Andy says.

Prue sighs, "I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you." She smile. "Andy, just because I'm no longer in love with you anymore doesn't mean I still don't love you. You're a dear friend, a cherished one that I don't want to lose."

Andy hesitated before reluctantly making the promise Prue wanted to hear.

"Alright. I'll stay away." What Andy didn't know was that he was definitely going to be keeping that promise as Prue asked Naruto to make sure.

* * *

At 5:15 that evening inside the manor. Arianna, Aviva, Allison, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are looking in the Book of Shadows.

Naruto returned with the information they needed.

"The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. A time manipulator who can choose to rewind time to his leisure. The only way to vanquish him is to take him out of the time he's in!"

"The speeding up time spell!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimeed as she remembered what happened in one of the previous loops. "If we speed up time and trigger the next day before Tempus can trigger the next loop it should vanquish him. "

"So what's our plan? How do we set up the ambush!?"

"Well from what I remember from the previous loops Naruto you came in late because the moment Rodrigeuz attacks several teams simultanoues revealed themselves and started attacking the neighborhood. Apparently they thought thought the risk would be worth if it it meant killing the Charmed Ones. Can you and Arianna be on the ready to react and kill them before they cause any damage?"

"Well, it shouldn't be difficult. But even the brief amount of time it would take for us to take them out could still leave you four vunerable." He reasoned.

"We'll be fine. I remember the attack well enough to know how he'll react." Phoebe said as she grabbed a paper and pencil and then began marking things out. "Rodgriguez is immediately going to attack with his lightning upon opening the door. "That's why Paige and Allison are going to open the door."

"Whoa, whoa hold up. Question. Why is the rookie the first one up aganst the kill crazy demon?" Paige was not approving.

"Because he won't attack until he sees one of the Charmed Ones. Allison will orb you out of the way since seeing you will bait his attack." Phoebe marked positions for Piper and Prue. "If you two act recordingly and dodge his attacks Piper can freeze him and Prue can knock him out and then we perform the vanquish on Tempus following by vanquishing Rodrigeuz. No deaths. Everyone is happy."

"Nice plan Pheebs!" Piper praised her.

"Yeah well congratulate me after we pull this off. We only have little less than half an hour to get ready." Phoebe said checking the time of her watch.

"The demon won't know what hit him." Naruto said as everyone readied for their plan of attack.

* * *

As Phoebe predicted Rodriguez tried to blast Paige on sight who was brought out of the way. He tried to fire upon the elder sisters who dodged out of the way freezing and sending him sprawling back unconscious.

The Charmed Quartet gathered in the living room as they began the vanquishing chant. Rodrigeuz began to wake up.

"Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way..."

"Wait a minute..." Rodriguez says.

"Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

Rodriguez frowns, "What's happening?"

The hands on the clock speed around the clock face until it reached Midnight. Then the long hand went to a minute after midnight.

"Your end!" He turned to see Nauto holding a sphere and Aviva conjuring a fireball. The room was filled with an explosive blast of flame resisdue as Rodrigeuz was vanquished.

* * *

At the Police station the captain and Andy were talking about the investigation. New evidence came to life that pointed out Rodrigeuz as crooked and his body was discovered with drugs and evidence linking him to organized crime. "I just got off the phone with Internal Affairs looks like you've been exonerated." The Captain says giving Andy his badge and gun back. "But thats not all Inspector. The Seargeant himself wishes to talk with you about your future here at this department."

* * *

Piper and Phoebe were at Quake and watching the weather with the new caster giving her usual greeting. "Good morning, San Francisco, well, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning in the bay area to…" Phoebe turns the TV off and says, "She really needs a new Shtick that ones getting boring."

Piper then replies, "Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz boost her ratings."

"Speaking of the she-Devil herself did you ever call to reschedule your segment?"

Piper then shakes her head and answers, "No, I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Phoebe inquired curiously.

"I've decided I'm going to quit my job." She replied.

Phoebe tilted her head to the side in surprise. "Really?" She returned, sounding impressed.

"Yep. I've turned in my two weeks notice and it was accepted." Piper stated with another nod. She smiled a little wider at Phoebe's reaction. "With everything that has happened to us since we became witches…Meeting Naruto. Finding out about Paige. I realize there is so much more to my life then simply being a restaraunt manager. I had time to rethink about a few things and I remember about my forgotten dreams. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant, not manage one. So that's what I'm going to do." Piper explained with a newfound look of determination.

"I think that's great, I really do, and don't worry if you need any help trolling the classifieds I am an expert." Phoebe offers as they are walking into another room.

* * *

Fingers laced, Naruto and Prue were walking hand and hand down the side walk. "Its not going to be as easy anymore. You know that right?" Naruto asked as they enjoyed the tranquility of the day. "We caused a lot of waves and now the forces of evil are going to start coming at us with everything they have."

"When they do. We'll be ready for them. We have to step up our training. All of us. And we have to keep making allies. Whatever it takes to protect the ones we love." Prue was not only firm in her statement her determination shined in her eyes.

"We will. We'll keep them safe! And each other!" The two of them came to a stop and faced each other. The two leaned forward and shared a loving and tender kiss.

One thing for sure was true. The easy part of their struggle was definitely over.


	58. Trip to the Future! Part 1!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Story Start

0

The sound of the doorbell ringing stirred Phoebe up from her seat. Dressed in a light colored tank top and pair of ripped jeans the formerly youngest Halliwell was simply enjoying her day off.

Opening the door she was greeted by a sandy brunette haired girl no older than sixteen years of age. She had a fair complexion and green eyes and was dressed in a fashionable light blue top, jean skirt with hi-top shoes.

"Hello, can I help you?" Phoebe inquired as she didn't recognize this girl.

"Hi, can I use your phone please? It's an emergency please." The girl pleaded with an expression of begging on her face.

Phoebe couldn't help but to let her use the phone "Okay come on in it's around the corner."

Piper and Prue came down, "Phoebe you can't just invite some random girl in...especially with...you know." Prue intoned as there was no way of telling if either the girl was a demon or a normal.

"What? She was distressed and obviously need help." Phoebe argued.

"Jenny, Jenny, come on talk to me."

The three sisters looked at the man that now stood at the doorway. He was brunette as well, dressed in casual slack pants and button up top that was ironed. His appearance was of a man in his twenties and at him as it was hard not to see him as anything but attractive.

"International Operator please, Saudi Arabia." The girl now identified as Jenny spoke into the phone.

Prue turns and says, "Saudi Arabia." She exclaimed not only sharply but high pitched as her mind immediately went to the toll cost.

"I'm sorry we're moving in next door, or at least were trying to, our phones not hooked up yet." The man explained.

"So you're our new neighbors." Phoebe inquired as the sisters were wondering who was moving in next to them. For a little while they were dreading that it might have been demons pulling a Rex and Hannah.

"Names Dan, Dan Gordon." The man introduced himself.

"I don't care if the circuits are busy I have to talk to my mom." The emotional girl ranted at the operator as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"And that's my niece, Jenny, who is obviously not talking to me." She hangs up the phone and storms out of the manor, "Jenny, sweetie come on." By his tone and facial expressions it was obvious he was exasperated. "Sorry its nice meeting you." He said his farewell.

"You too." Prue responded in a show of politeness.

Dan closes the door behind him.

"Well that was a thing." Considering all they've been going through the last year the sisters were hardly phased, instead they went back to their routines.

Phoebe is sitting at the table typing up her latest paper. Taking a break she looks out the window to Kit and Jenny. Remembering what happened Phoebe decided to be a new friendly influence on the girl.

"Hey there, its Jenny right?" Phoebe asked as if she messed up her name.

Jenny says,"Yeah." The girl replied.

"We didn't really get to say hello before my name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell and this is Kit the cat, get it Kit cat, a little play on words." Jenny just stares at her, "So shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm taking the week off. You know for the move and stuff."

"So you're moving in with your uncle?"

"Well, just for the school year, until my mom and dad come back."

"From Saudi Arabia?"

"My dad's with the state department, so he gets transferred a lot." Jenny explained.

"That sucks, so did you ever get in touch with your mom?"

Jenny breaths in and says,"It doesn't matter."

Phoebe let out a smile "If it matters to you it matters, your secrets safe with me."

"Well, it's almost that time of the month you know? And well I need some…"

Phoebe finishes her sentence "Tampons."

"Oh, right yeah."

"And you don't want to talk to your uncle about it."

"I did, but he went out and bought sanitary napkins, like that's gonna work this is so embarrassing."

Phoebe looks at kits collar and sees the Triquetra. They were going to have to get her a new collar soon.

"So, do you think you can get some for me instead?"

Phoebe mulled over this for a moment. It would have been the easy thing to do, but for the situation but would it have been the right thing?

"Look, I would love to help you out, but I gotta believe that your parents wouldn't have left you with your uncle if they didn't think you could trust him with stuff like this, ask him again and if he still screws it up remember we're open twenty-four hours, seven days a week, right next door." Phoebe could only hope she was right in her advice.

A few hours later she would be getting quite the surprise. Opening the door to see who was visitng so late in the evening she was surprised to see it was their next door neighbor.

"Oh, hi." Phoebe couldn't recall the man's name.

Dan can see that she forgot his name "Dan." He reintroduced himself right.

"Dan, right." She awkwardly laughed it off.

"You're Phoebe? Jenny told me, I hope its okay to stop by."

"Of course, I was just doing some reading."

"Well I just wanted to give you this to say thanks, you know for talking to Jenny or better yet for getting her to talk to me." He said as he handed her a gift basket. By the sweet yet faded scent it was obvious it was cooled baked goods.

"That's really sweet and timely too, but it's not necessary."

"Well, to be honest, I was sort of hoping to get something out of it," He was quick to hastily correct himself upon seeing Phoebe's expression. "I mean you know for Jenny just in case she needs a woman to talk to again."

"Of course anytime, she seems like a great kid and did she tell you what the problem was?"

"Any idea what size I'm supposed to get there's, like, 5?"

"Uh…juniors probably safe bet." Phoebe estimated.

"Right, , um see you around."

"Night."

"Night."

He leaves and Phoebe closes the door and she goes back into the kitchen.

It was the following day and so far the trend of things being normal seemed to continue.

Piper stomped into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in one hand and one of her shoes in the other. Prue and Phoebe were both at the coffee pot when she dropped the groceries unceremoniously on the island.

"Whoa, what did you buy?" Phoebe exclaimed, referring to the smell that followed Piper inside.

"Feces." Piper replied with a glare at her sisters as she held up her shoe for them to see.

"We weren't out of that." Prue quipped.

"I stepped in it again. That man has turned our front walk into a puppy minefield." She ranted.

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that guy let's his dog do its business right in front of our house."

"Well, we've left notes…" Prue pointed out with a resigned sigh.

"Maybe we should send Naruto out to talk to him?"

Piper grabbed the empty milk carton on the table in front of them and threw it roughly into the trash. "We're not going to get our boyfriend to go beat up a guy, no matter how much he deserves it." Piper gave paused. The phrase 'our boyfriend' still felt so weird.

Phoebe suddenly slammed her hand down on the table with a loud 'thump.' "Well, I've had it. The next time I catch him in the act, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." She decided.

All three sisters froze at the sound of a dog barking outside their house. "No…"

"It can't be…" Piper agreed with Paige, her voice showing her disbelief.

"Oh, I hope it is." Phoebe announced, stomping toward the living room window as if she was off to battle. Prue and Piper were quick to follow.

Piper yanked the curtain back so they all could see. "That's them. That's the guy and his dog. I can't believe it." Piper stammered in her anger.

Prue's hands rested on her hips as her eyes narrowed. "That is so rude. And he's just going to walk away."

Phoebe smirked mischievously. "Then don't let him. Use your magic." She suggested eagerly.

"Phoebe." Prue scolded.

"What? If you can't teach the dog new tricks, why not the owner? Just think of the money we would save on carpet cleaning alone." Phoebe insisted defensively.

Prue shook her head immediately. "Phoebe, we can't use our magic to teach him or anybody else a lesson." Prue lectured.

Phoebe stood her ground. "Why not? You're falling back onto that old adage that we know its not true. Personal gain is not part of the true Wiccan creed. Plus we would not only be helping ourselves, but everyone else on the block." She continued. "Come on." Phoebe waved for Prue to open the window.

Prue only hesitated a split moment. "Okay." She agreed, pushing the window up. "Alright, Piper." She moved out of the way.

"Oh, I hope he's not out of my range." Piper wished. She leaned out the window and flicked her wrists so that the street outside froze, including the man and his dog.

"Prue…" Phoebe prompted. Prue sighed and flicked a finger so that the dog's poop smashed against the man's shoe. "Nice shot." She complimented just as the street unfroze. "An eye for an eye, a shoe for a shoe." Phoebe commented in satisfaction.

The man looked down at his shoe and attempted to wipe the stuff off onto the ground. He turned and looked around as if trying to figure out how it had happened. "Ooh!" The sisters whispered when he looked at their window. Prue dropped to the ground, Piper pulled back against the wall out of sight while Phoebe let the curtain go so that it closed them from view.

"Did he see you?" Prue asked Phoebe from the ground as she was easily the last person to get out of sight.

Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly. "So what if he did? What's he gonna do? Cry witch?" Phoebe joked.

Piper peeked out around the curtain and saw the man and his dog leave. "Well, he's gone now." She pointed out.

Phoebe nodded, much happier than she had been earlier. "So we've done our good deed for the day. I think I deserve fifteen minutes of channel surfing." She decided, sprawling across the couch and flipping the television on with the remote.

"Who wants coffee?" Piper asked, receiving raised hands from Phoebe and Prue who was a given.

"I'll grind." Prue offered, following Piper into the kitchen.

Phoebe flipped the channel several times when she landed on the news. Before she flipped to the next channel a picture of baseball player Cal Greene covered the screen as the reporter talked about his grand slam record. Phoebe dropped the remote as she was hit by a premonition.

Phoebe is tied up to a stake and surrounded by many people. One of the men pointed her out, declaring something, and flames lit up around her, engulfing her while Prue and Piper stood to the side watching and crying.

Phoebe screamed as she came out. Prue and Piper came running from the kitchen.

Prue took Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe, are you okay?" She questioned gently.

"Take a deep breath, honey, it's alright." Piper soothed, helping Phoebe into a sitting position.

Phoebe just shook her head, looking stunned and in pain at the same time. "No, it's not. I saw my future…" She met both of her sister's eyes and before continuing. "I was being executed. Burned alive." She whispered.

By the time Phoebe had calmed down Naruto and Paige had arrived to the manor. Since the latter still had much to catch up on Naruto took to showing her around the magical community to get her better used to what was to come.

"Why would a report about a baseball player trigger a premonition like that?" Piper wondered aloud as she came back from the kitchen with a cold glass of water that she passed to the shaken Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugged as she took a sip of water. "I don't know."

"If it triggered when you saw him then he's involved. Either directly or indirectly." Naruto pointed out. He then went over and placed his hands on Phoebe's shoulders as he gently massaged them. "I know this is difficult to talk about..."

"Naruto..." Prue called out to him annoyed.

"No...no." Phoebe gently called out to her sister. "Its okay." she said placing her hand over his head. "All I remember is that I could feel it. I could feel the fire." Phoebe admitted.

Piper fraught with worry just couldn't wrap her head around it. "So we were just standing there? That can't be right." Piper denied, sounding confused.

"That's what I saw…" Phoebe replied, taking another sip of her water.

Prue shook her head. "There's no way that we would let that happen. Not in the past, present, or future." She insisted.

"The fact neither Paige nor I were there doesn't make sense at all." He wouldn't just sit back and let one of his ladies die.

Phoebe groaned and fell back into the couch. "What did I do? Or what is it I'm going to do?"

"We'll think of something Phe." He promised when he picked up the sound of something. Whatever the presence was he didn't sense any malice from it. "I'll be right back." If it was a demon he was going to take care of it quickly.

He made his way to the attic. He quietly open the door and saw A woman he didn't recognize in front of the book

The pages of the book were flipping wildly as the person, held her hands over it. When the woman orbed out Naruto went over to it and checked the contents of the page. 'A spell to the future'. He frowned as he was not liking the implication.

The power of three was important to the future of good magic. If the Elders knew something why not have Allison come inform them? As much as he wanted to if he acted now he would be tipping his hand and alerting the elders his suspicion of them.

He would have to wait to see what the sisters learn after trip to see what moves so be made then.

The sisters had came to the attic to see if maybe the Book of Shadows could help them.

"It's a spell to take us to the future." Prue read with a thoughtful expression.

"Two actually." Piper corrected. "One to send us, one to bring us home, but apparently we only get one shot. Once we use it they disappear." Piper cautioned.

Paige ran a hand over the spells. "Oh man time travel. That's so cool. Didn't think something like this would be possible without a Delorian. Eat your heart out Michel J. Fox."

Phoebe suddenly shook her head. "Wait a minute, you guys. We almost died going back to the past. This is not something that you just do." She argued.

"We're talking about your life, Phoebe." Prue retorted.

"And I'm talking about yours, Prue." Phoebe returned. "I'm just saying I think we should think this over a little bit." She reasoned, her gaze shifting from Prue to Piper and then to Paige.

"Look, you had that premonition today for a reason. It must mean that we're supposed to do something about it." Prue countered logically.

"How do you know it's something that I did? Maybe it's a demon or a warlock that puts me there." Phoebe suggested.

Prue paused before continuing. "Do you really want to wait to find out?" She asked. Everyone was silent and it became obvious that Phoebe didn't want to wait. Her eyes flickered over to Naruto. "Are you going to come with us?"

Naruto hesitated, not entirely sure whether he should bring up what happened when he paused and realized something.

 _'Am I...am I making the same mistake again?'_

This felt...too familiar. So oddly familiar that he couldn't place his finger on it. But one thing was certain.

Keeping the truth from the sisters would not help them. They weren't subordinates. They weren't soldiers. They were his friends and lovers. They would be a family soon. And being honest with them would be a huge step forward.

"There's something you four should know. When I came up here..." He elaborated on what he saw and his thoughts on the situation. One way or another it was obvious the forces that be were involved and the sisters were not happy.

"Those damn elders." Piper muttered with scorn under her breath.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. Saving Phoebe takes priority." Prue insisted. "First, we're gonna need a date, Phoebe." She prompted as she carried the book to their ritual table with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige following.

"February 12, 2009. That's two weeks before the date I saw in my premonition." Phoebe finally replied.

"I wonder how I look…" Piper suddenly thought aloud. It was a surprising 180 from her mood a moment ago.

Phoebe cast her a funny look as she scribbled the date onto a piece of paper. "Piper, you look great but this is hardly the time…"

"Not now…" Piper interrupted, giving Phoebe an impatient look. "In the future. When we went back in the seventies we saw ourselves as kids and now we'll be seeing ourselves walking around ten years older. All that vanquishing… think of the wear and tear." Piper elaborated.

"I'll be waiting for you four to get back. There are still things I can find out from the situation here."

With that the sisters began the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme…"

"We send to you this burning sign…" Piper followed.

Phoebe went next. "Then our future selves will find…"

"In another place and time." Paige finished. The sisters were surrounded with white orbs and disappeared, leaving Naruto alone in the Manor.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter End

00000000000

Part 1 of the beginning of season two. Things will start to pick up. Romance. Sexy times. Powers. Elements that were dropped or ignored in these early seasons will continue.

Along with an assortment of new villains and new plots. For those who remembered the sneak preview of this episode we did lets see how well you remember the segment and see how well it fits into the content being produced now.


	59. Trip to the Future Part 2!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Story Start

0

Waking up up on a couch by the excited cries of a young girl Piper found herself wearing a white blouse and black slacks. '' Uh, I think you have the wrong house. Certainly the wrong mummy.'' she murmured as the little brown haired girl ran up and hugged her. ''Stop fooling.'' the little girl stated with bright blue eyes.

''The car is here!'' another voice cried out from out of sight. A car honks and as a result the little girl ran off as Piper looked in a mirror.

''Ooh.'' she softly stated as she tried to wrap her head around what she was doing. So far it looked like the spell she and her sisters performed was working. Looking down at her body she caught the sight of a wedding ring on her finger and let out another gasp. ''I'm married...'' she softly stated to herself, but all things considering she wasn't that surprised. Suddenly and very conveniently a report about Phoebe shows up on the TV. 'Phoebe,' Piper thought as she began frantically looking around for the remote. ''How do I turn up the volume without the remote?'' she loudly remarked in a huff as she looked under the table and moved away some of the pillows. As if by magic the sound of the Television got louder as

The reporter, a man in his thirties with dark brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit continued his report as an image of an older Phoebe with flames in the background in her picture appeared on the screen. '' _Now more news on the execution of Phoebe Halliwell coming up in just a moment.''_

''Mum, we're gonna be late.'' the little brown haired girl stated as she ran back into the room. She was wearing overall and a green shirt with flower patterns.

''Miss Mary is here,'' the same voice from before called out from the direction of the front door.

''Okay, uh, TV shut up. Mute. Something.'' she stated as the TV's volume cut off. She was then led to the door where a blond hair little boy was waiting and an older woman wearing a dark blue sweat shirt and navy colored trousers with dark brown hair. The look on her face was something of uneasiness and sympathy.

''Morning, Piper. You all right?'' the woman asked as uncertainty rolled off of her.

''I guess.'' Piper casually remarked, unsure on just how to act.

''Yeah, with your sister, it's rough, I know. So, don't worry about your little ones. I'll get them to school like you asked but uh, are you sure you want me to take their godmother's?

''Yes, if that is what I told you, then yes.'' she uneasily replied, trying to wrap her head around the facts that she was dealing with. Mainly due to the very shock that she not only had a little boy but girl as well. Just looking at him it was impossible to not figure out who the father was.

''So you two are back on speaking terms?'' the woman asked, wondering what was going on with Piper.

''Maybe. Prue? Prue?'' Piper called out to her older sister from inside the house and receiving no answer.

''Okay, kiddos, let's hit the road.'' Mary said as the two children ran over to their mother and hugged her goodbye.

''Don't worry, mommy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again, ever.''

''See you later mommy.'' the boy added as they were soon led away.

Piper went outside and watched them drive off. A black limo soon pulled up. Prue and what one could only assume were her assistants get out of the limo. Prue was wearing a very sexy knee length and shoulder-less black dress and her hair was completely bleach blonde. Her assistants fussed over her by brushing and touching her.

''Hey, hey. Okay, enough! People stop touching me. Stay, stay, stay.'' she shooed them away before going up the steps to where a blown Piper looked her over.

''Prue, what's going on?'' she asked, wondering just what on earth was going on?

''I don't know, but I could really get used to it. Check me out. I don't just work at Bucklands, I own it and three more in Paris, Tokyo and London.'' Prue proudly listed off as she felt pretty accomplished. All that hard work and dedication paid off apparently.

''And you're blonde.'' Piper remarked, trying to wrap her head around Prue of all people dying their hair.

''Yeah strange.'' Prue admitted as well, as the whole dying the hair thing was something Phoebe would do.

''Wait, you had time to go to work already?''

''Well, actually, I woke up there but it was amazing. I had all these assistants and this huge office and I have a chauffeur and he's so totally hot. But of course I'm in a committed relationship to a certain goofy blonde so let's keep that between us.'' she added as Piper giggled. ''So how did you do?'' she added as she was soon led into the house.

''Well I'm married for one,'' she remarked and held up her hand showing off her hand.

''You're married.'' Prue gasp as she reached out and grabbed Piper's hand to examine the ring. ''Wait a minute...'' she added as her face failed and notice the lack of ring on her finger. ''You're married.'' she repeating again. ''I'm the oldest, I was supposed to get married first.'' she stated as she began to sulk.

Piper winched and added, ''Well I better tell you I have kids as well.'' she knew it was always better to tell someone bombshells like that yourself then having them hear from another source.

''Kids? As in more than one?'' Prue was beginning to rethink how amazing her life was as she was missing a few things.

''Twins, if I'm not wrong.'' Piper answered as she held up a photo.

''They're beautiful...'' Prue said as she looked down at the pictured form of her niece and nephew. ''Wait...you have a son? How is that possible?'' she asked, as doing some researched revealed that no male Halliwell had ever been born into the line.

''If the father is who I think he is are you all that surprised?''

''Do you know they're names?''

''Oh God. I don't know. But, Prue, as far as I know my future daughter has powers. But for some reason I told her not to use them. Why would I do that?'' that question struck another thought in Prue's head.

''Speaking of why... Why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought we were supposed to come here and see them.'' thinking back to their trips to their past.

''Well, apparently going to the past isn't the same as going to the future. I just wish that since we are in our future bodies that we could have some memory of what's happened in the last ten years, like how I got kids.''

''Okay, wait a second, if I'm in my future body and you are in your future body then that means that Paige and Phoebe...'' it occurred to them.

''TV... louder, louder.'' Piper ordered as the volume on the TV gets louder.

''...execution. We're less than eight hours away now until the burning of Phoebe Halliwell. The witch accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago.''

''Eight hours?'' Piper cried out as her face went pale from worry as her expression became frantic. ''We were supposed to be here two weeks before.''

''Shh...'' Comforting remarked and hugged Piper to calm her down.

''Let's go there now live where Sierra Stone is standing by. Sierra...'' the screen then switched to a light skinned woman in red in front of Hobart State Penitentiary.

''San Francisco district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last August, has made him an early favor for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in.''

The image of a forty something man in a suit with grey hair appeared on the screen swarmed by many reporters. ''This is a reflection of our citizens' resolve to ferret out the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Phoebe Halliwell will burn for her crime. And when she does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next.''

Alarmed the sisters immediately took action. "I'm calling Naruto, you call Paige." Prue directed as she pulled her Ipad out of purse and began dialing. Took the entire ride over here to figure out how to use the darn thing.

But all she got was the automatic message of, 'The number you are dialing is no longer in service.'

Prue mumbled a soft 'shit' as she realized that from back then and now the numbers might have changed.

"The hell? Courtney Collins?" Piper mumbled out as she revealed she reached a voice mail instead of a number.

Well there was one other way to find out some information. "Allison! Allison!"

A flurry of white orbs appeared in the room. "What do ya want now?" She asked with a heated glare surprising both sisters and causing them to double take. That was a sharp contrast to the normally soft spoken white lighter they knew.

Obviously something had occurred in the time line to occur some bad blood between them and the woman. Thinking quickly Prue came up with a reason to ask for the knowledge they needed without revealing they were not exactly who they appeared to be.

"Our memories are scrambled!" She blurted out as Piper shot her an alarmed look. Prue's gaze briefly flickered over to Piper before she paused and composed her. "Demon, you know!" Make superfluous gestures. "And we need help remembering what was what."

Allison let out a snort. "Figures. Not like you spend much time nowadays going after demons unless they wrong you personally."

Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously at that but held her tongue.

Prue ignored the comment that was on the tip of her tongue. "First of all, do you know where Paige is? I can't get a hold of her."

Allison looked rather alarmed at that and her eyes softened. "Paige, you...you don't..." she mumbled. "She was..." She struggled to get out of the words. Whatever animosity she held towards them didn't translate to their youngest sister.

"No..." Piper whispered and shook her head. "No no no no..." She blinked as her eyes threatened to moisture. Paige couldn't be. Not after just learning about her. Not after having her in her life so soon.

"W-What happened?" Prue's voice cracked as she tried to fight back the emotion.

"Your damn EX, that demon is what happened!" The woman all but shouted. "All that preaching about protecting those who can't protect themselves and he chose what he cared about more than someone who..." The woman was cut off and flung against the wall by a ball of flame.

"Now that's not nice to embellish facts white lighter!" The speaker had a very rich and cocky soprano tone to their voice.

Both sisters whirled around ready to fight,, but were stunned by what they saw. The girl who could be hardly older then ten or eleven years old was the spitting image of an adolescent Prue with higher Cheekbones, smaller nose, but the most vibrant and familiar blue eyes along with charcoal black hair.

She was wearing black boots, leather pants, and a white collared halter top with crescent earrings and black lip stick. The similarity was uncanny and if not for the fact they could sense familial magic they would have just dismissed it as a tactic to disarm them.

"Mother. Aunt Piper!" The girl greeted in a rich yet cold formal tone.

Mother.

Mother?

MOTHER!

"You...you're..." Prue was a mix of shock and choked up at this surprise revelation. Standing right in front of her was her daughter and she didn't know what to feel. How could her daughter end up...well like this?

"Peyton!" the girl answered, "And by the way you two are in your stupor I'm guessing either a version of Aunt Phoebe or my father finally interfered and managed to send a message back."

"Interfere? Message? What's going on?" Piper demanded and a smirk formed on Peyton's face.

"You're definitely not the Piper of this time. You're too slow on the uptake."

Piper's eyes narrowed, "Hey now you listen here..."

Prue placed a hand on Piper's shoulder sshing her. "Explain?" Prue gently urged not yet born future daughter.

"Explain what? Where do you want to start? I have all day!" Peyton remarked as she sat down on the couch and folded her arms. The look on her face just sat wrong with Prue. So smug and cruel. As if she was enjoying their discomfort.

"Paige. How did your aunt Paige..." The words died her in throat.

"Die?" She finished as Prue winched. "I wasn't there so don't expect the details. All I know was what I heard second hand. It was either you or her. Dad chose you. You weren't very happy with that, put a strain on your relationship."

"So is that why I don't have a ring? Your father and I split up?"

"That's one way of putting it." She turned to Piper. "The split between you two wasn't much better. Though its obvious you...the you of this time still cared about him no matter how many men you tried to drown yourself in to forget."

"Look were wasting time. Why hasn't your father saved Phoebe? He would never allow this to happen?"

"If he still had his power he would have never allow the mortals to do what they're doing!" She announced angrily.

Mortals?

"A which of my aunt's calibur being burned alive by powerless people. Whatever foolishness the so called side of good put into her head has dampered her self preservation senses." She said as sparks of flames flickered on and off from her fingers.

"Side of good? Peyton...don't tell em you're..." Prue began to say but the young witch cut her off.

"Evil? Hah? As if I would degrade myself down to the level of those foolish and simplistic boot lickers. I'm more of a Dark Neutral. Then again that's probably result of two psyches merging a few days ago." She said as she waved her left hand over right hand revealing what looked like an ordinary promise ring on her finger. "Despite its appearances this is a very powerful magical artifact. You see father has been theorizing for years about what's been going on. Wondering how or why he didn't save Paige when it was in his power to do so? And then he thought about the adventures you all had in past and with help from some unlikely sources crafted this little jewel. His theory was right when a few days ago this strange phenomena occurred and I was assaulted with this other life time of memories I never experienced. A memory of a brother I never had. So we of course concluded that someone or something has been messing with other timelines and the echoes occurring has traveled and unintentionally messed with our timelines. Father believes that was what brought him to this world in the first place and why our fore bearers all those years ago summoned him as his champion. In others some asshats in other universes were screwing around and screw off the balance for our universes causing our realms to alter a bit as a result. That is one theory. The other theory that hits closer to home is that someone either an Angel or Destiny or someone similar in the hierarchy has caused these changes by dabbling in Destiny magic. Those two theories basically cover everything we've been considering."

That was a whole of information to digest. "But I don't understand, why would the Elders send us here if this was a possibility of happening? Surely they had to have known what was gong to happen if we're supposed to be learning some lesson?" Piper wondered aloud as Peyton raised an eyebrow.

She then let out a chortle. "Aah the elders I should have known they played a part." Peyton remarked as she once more flashed her ring. "They're not all knowing or all seeing. I doubt they would have done what they did if they knew I had such an artifact. Unfortunately for them they're attempt to teach you a lesson has far greater reaching consequences then they realized."

"What is it that you're after Peyton? You're not telling us all of this from the goodness of your heart." As much as it pained Prue to say this, her daughter was closer to the side of evil then good.

It compounded onto all the other stuff she learned. Naruto split from the family.

Paige being dead.

Phoebe about to die.

This was far worse then she was expecting.

"Well its simple. You see I don't know why or how, but someone manipulated things behind the scene. They set up my father to make shitty choices and as a result he had his power sealed by you, the Charmed Ones," she mockingly used the title, "...and then everything went down hill from there."

"What did I do? What could I have done to make you despise me?" She felt her heart was breaking as her daughter looked at her with so much...bitterness and anger.

"How could I feel anything for a mother that didn't even want m-me?" For a brief moment the facade of indifference broke as Prue's faced paled.

"I...I would never..."

"You did...or at least you tried before dad stopped you. I mean poor you. Who would want to be stuck 'raising his monster spawn' after all!" The girl all but shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Piper exclaimed, realizing something. "You said someone was manipulating things right Peyton?"

"Yeah and?" the girl shot back, getting a bit testy.

"But don't you see? If someone could pull over something like your father, couldn't they have done something like that to your mother? What if...what if instead of acting us head on our enemy used subtley? Instead of trying to kill us in one go they set forth a plan in action that would over the years slowly drive us apart and set us up to destroy each other? What enemy could be more dangerous then one you view as a trusted ally?"

Peyton opened her mouth, but paused and contemplated it. Her father had told her to assess all possibilities. How could she have overlooked something like this.

"Not all that long ago Prue was manipulated to do things via Astral Projection by a demon who took on the identity of a man named Rex. All it would took is a stronger and smarter demon with time on his hands." Between the few possessions and manipulations they dealt with so far, this was just one of those things that Piper worried about and made sure to keep an eye out for. She did not want to be some fool who couldn't tell her siblings who she had known throughout her entire life acting differently.

Peyton clutched her fists as a look of recognition fell over her face. "Shit!" She snarled.

"Language!" Prue sternly remarked unable to stop herself, wondering if her future self was reflectively reacting through her on some subconscious level.

"Father kept on going about how things didn't make sense. How you four seemed to slowly changed into selfish and uncaring people and he didn't know what was going on. I was too blinded by my anger and resentment, but now I thnk I have an idea on what's going on. The only way to save your future and fix my present is to save aunt Phoebe and undo the spell on my dad."

They had no time to lose then.

* * *

"Oh, surprise, here we go, up the stairs into the attic, grabbing the Book of Shadows. This is something we're going to be doing for the rest of our lives isn't it?" Prue stated, crossing the attic.

Piper stopped in front of the empty pedestal where the Book usually stayed. "Apparently not…" Piper remarked casually. "The Book is gone."

Prue spun around and started opening up trunks and cabinets, searching for it. "It's got to be here. We need it to find the return spell." She stressed bordering on panic.

"Prue…" Piper started in a soothing voice.

Prue ignored her. "You guys, just help me look for it." Prue ordered.

Peyton ran forward and grabbed Prue wrists, pulling her around to face her. "Calm down, Mother. Just relax."

"Yeah, we'll find it." Piper assured her.

Prue yanked her wrists out of Peyton's hands and spun on Piper. "You don't know that. I mean, what if it's lost? What if we can't find it…?" She demanded but didn't wait for them to answer. "… Then we're stuck in our future bodies with no way of getting out of them and no way of saving Phoebe." Prue yelled. She waved her hand for emphasis and everything in the attic flew against the wall and was crushed by the sheer force of her telekinesis. When the explosion settled a large hole, almost the entirety of the wall, had appeared and pieces of the ceiling fell to the ground.

"Been working out?" Piper quipped.

"Ten years older! Ten years additional power! We're just lucky that was offhand blast!" Peyton remarked with an eyeroll.

"I guess that's a little sample of what ten years does to our powers." Prue declared, still staring at the destruction in surprise.

"And to our attic…" Piper agreed.

"Before you so rudely interrupted me," Peyton began as she picked a key off the floor. "I was going to point out we just need your key to go get the Book of Shadows from your office."

"The Book of Shadows is at my office?" Prue then sent Peyton a pointed. "How would you know about this?"

"Oh please," Peyton scruffed. "I use the book from time to time to eliminate the annoying demon pests that come after me. I'm a Halliwell in blood or have you forgotten?"

"Enough snipping let's head over to Bucklands, maybe it'll give us some answers." Piper suggested.

Prue nodded slightly. "Alright, we'll go there first and then to Phoebe to see if she's all right." She decided, leading the way to the door.

"Hello? Hello?" Phoebe yelled, searching for someone that would talk to her. She paced her cell nervously as she continued to be ignored. "Could somebody please answer me? I really need to talk to someone!" There was still no answer and she crossed her arms with a loud huff. "Okay, how about a snack? Maybe some crackers, peanuts, or something?" Phoebe insisted. A guy finally walked up to her cell and slid a tray of slop under for her. "A tray full of goo?" She asked him only for him to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute!" She pressed up against the glass and was shocked backwards. She stared at the glass with a wary expression. "Don't I even get a phone call?" She sighed.

"Shut up, witch!" The man's voice carried from another room right before he slammed the door to block her voice.

* * *

Piper stepped out of the passenger side of her jeep, Peyton out the back, and Prue out of the driver's seat into the Bucklands parking area. "I can't believe you get a limo and a driver and I've still got my same old car." Piper ranted good-naturedly.

Prue appeared as if she was about to make some clever retort when Piper saw a guy walk into someone just a few feet from them. The guy's coffee spilled everywhere and Piper flicked her wrists instinctively. The three Halliwells stopped walking as the street froze around them.

Piper tilted her head to the side. "You just froze…"

"Everything." Peyton finished for her. Piper stared around at everything with wide eyes.

"What a difference a decade makes."

"You think this is impressive I'm surprised you haven't blow anything up Aunt Piper?"

Piper gave paused. "Wait what? A-Are you serious?"

Peyton let out a sigh, "Just, just don't aim your hands at anyone."

Piper's eye twitched. She nervously began to deflect her hands from herself less she want to accidentally blow off a butt cheek.

Prue, Piper, and Peyton's head snapped to the side as Allison stalked toward them, appearing none-too-happy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You know, I knew you'd go and do something stupid like this. What's the matter with you? Are you insane?" She snapped. "You want to end up like your sister? We already lost the Power of Four now you're going to bring to the Power of None at this rate!"

As this was going on a woman walked around the corner and saw the frozen street.

The woman easily caught sight of the four people not frozen in the middle of the crowd. "Witch!" The woman screamed, pointing frantically at them.

"Wait what the hell is going on here?" Prue questioned.

"They don't like witches here." Peyton answered, as she pointed at the posters on the billboards and really all over the place. They read 'rid the evil, turn in witches' with a picture of Nathaniel Pratt.

"Over there! Witch!" The woman continued to scream and suddenly the street was unfrozen.

"Alright, hurry, we gotta get you outta here before they see you."Peyton explained grabbing Prue and Piper and teleporting them far away from the area. They landed safely on the roof of a building far away from sight..

"They?" Piper asked.

"The witch hunters."

* * *

At the Hobart State Penitentiary Phoebe looked up eagerly from the plate of slop that sat on her bed as she heard a door open. "Prue, Piper, Paige?" She called hopefully.

To her sincere disappointment, Nathaniel Pratt strutted up to her cell. "They haven't been to visit you before. Why would they come now? No… They're going to be as happy to get rid of you as I am." Pratt laughed, smiling all the while he walked up and down on the other side of the glass.

Phoebe watched him cautiously, shifting positions on her bed. "Who are you?" She asked.

Pratt snorted at the question. "I'm sorry. It's been so long since our last visit." He apologized, though obviously not sorry in the slightest. "Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling." Pratt went on in a mocking voice.

"Uh, you know, I've had a lot of time to do some thinking about why I'm here…" Phoebe grasped at straws as she slowly approached the glass.

"No amount of thinking will affect the outcome. Justice will be served for your crime." Pratt interrupted.

Phoebe looked slightly hopeful. "But it wasn't really a big crime, was it?"

Nathaniel Pratt just smirked. "You are truly evil. What bigger crime is there than taking a man's life?" He retorted.

Phoebe's hopeful smile faded at his words and she backed away, dropping into a chair that was behind her. "I killed someone?" She gasped.

"Phoebe, what is this? An attempt to stay your execution? Plead insanity?" Pratt questioned, watching her with an exhasperated expression. "It won't work. You have five hours to live. Tick tock." He stated, turning to leave.

Phoebe jumped up from her seat and ran to the glass, only just managing to stop before running into it and being electrocuted. "What? Five hours? But that's not possible." She blurted out.

Pratt turned around and took steps back toward her. "Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you. See, you represent everything I abhor. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good and pure in the world." He explained dramatically.

"You're talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil." Phoebe countered defensively.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. You killed a man using your power and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you." He yelled. There was a knock on the door and Pratt glanced over at the clock before turning his attention back to Phoebe. "But don't worry, in time I will. This is only the beginning." Pratt promised. With that, he turned and walked out.

* * *

Taking a moment to compose herself Peyton brought her mother and aunt with her to the underground.

"Well this is a pleasent surprise!"

Prue and Piper were left speechless. There sitting on a chair behind an old worn out black wood desk was Naruto. The faint glow from the cave fire gave off a glow that gave him a mysterious vibe.

He was just like how they remembered him, except he had grown a godawful goatee that did not suit him.

"Come to punish me? Finish what you started?" That was when he stood up and began walking and to their surprise he had a limp and was using a cane.

"Naruto? What happened?" Prue asked as the blond's expression went sour.

"Still like to pretend you have no idea what happened? That's okay. Have to save face I understand."

Prue could fill bile threaten to rise from her throat.

 _'Oh god. I didn't. I would never.'_

Piper was also started to feel sick. Was he implying that after they stripped him of his powers that Prue...that she had...

"Dad." Peyton called out sounding more like a sweet girl then a bitter little hellion that the elder Halliwells knew. "You were right. Someone has been messing with things behind the background. But this ring you made for me interfered with the latest ripples?"

Naruto let out a chuckle."Of course it did. I needed to make sure you were safe. I'm not a natural inhabitant of this world. I'm not part of the overall Grand Design. Someone or something is trying to alter the Design to their benefit and its obvious that the immediate death of the Charmed Ones is not necessary, but the weakening of them will set forth events to where they won't intefere. And how else would you cary it forth by driving them into selfish beings and interfering with any force or push that would keep them be responsible and driven?"

"In other words drive us apart?" Piper pointed out as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and it would only be a matter of time until the Phoebe of the past would eventually have a premonition of her future self in danger. A result of the Angels trying to correct whoever is messing with the design."

"The elders played a part in this. They may or may not be the influence trying to drive us apart, but I highly doubt they would want to the Charmed Ones dead." Peyton acknowledged, as whether or not she had strong ties with her relatices they were still an important magical force for good.

"And as annoying as they can be as a collective, not all the Elders are foolish or corrupt," Naruto noted surprising them. "Sure they act with the belief they know more then they do, but there are individual ones who I know did what they did out of geniune goodness. They would have played no part in putting innocents in danger so there is another influence out there we need to look out for. Now that we have a clue we can start amending the damage that has been done." He walked over to a desk and pulled open one of the drawers. He pulled out a piece of old warn out paper. "The cure spell. The cure to my power supression. We need all three Charmed Ones to release it. And with that I can send you three home."

As he finished talking there was a knock on the door. "Sir we have more arrivals!" A male voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Make sure they're adjusted. I will be there in a moment." Naruto called out to the other side.

"Arrivals?" Prue asked him.

"There are people who have been brought here underground because they've been accused of practicing witchcraft." He explained as he opened the door and slowly led them out to where there were concentrations of people gathered in the cave system.

Prue followed his gaze to the people around them. "They're witches?" She asked.

"Some of them. Most of them have been falsely accused. Aviva and I have been bringing people here where they're safe."

"How did...how did it all get to this point?" Piper softly asked him.

"Six months ago Phoebe killed a man. Cal Greene." He answered.

"The baseball player?" Piper blurted out in surprise.

Prue shook her head in disbelief. "This is crazy. I mean, Phoebe would never hurt anyone." She insisted.

"She hurt him because he murdered someone. Someone Phoebe cared about very much. A dear friend who he brutalized but a technicality set him free. Phoebe was furious, outraged. And that's when she crossed the line from protecting the innocent to punishing the guilty. She used her power to kill Greene, got caught, and her magic exposed by Pratt."

"And this is the result? Modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?" Piper questioned, a little confused.

Prue still looked disbelieving. "But how? Phoebe gets visions. How does her power kill?" She argued stubbornly.

"Well, it can now. It's been ten years. All your powers have grown."

"We have to get to Phoebe and explain." Piper decided.

"You'll just have to go with the plan your future selves had in mind." Naruto remarked as the two sisters sent him confused looks. "Well let's just say that Prue and Piper of this timeline had a plan."

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in the chair that resided in her cell when Allison orbed in behind her. Phoebe immediately jumped up from her seat and spun on Allison. "Ally, oh thank god. Look, I know what they think I did and if you just…" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh…" Allison interrupted with a cautious look through the glass. "They'll hear you."

Phoebe nodded in understanding and then looked around her as if she expected to see her sisters. "Where's the rest of the cavalry?" She asked in softer voice.

"They're not coming." She answered.

"So what, you'll grab me and we'll just orb or whatever and we'll meet them back at the…" She started but trailed off when Allison shook her head.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Phoebe stared at her in confusion. "For what? Did something happen to my sisters?" She demanded suddenly extremely worried for them now that she realized what kind of danger they would be in.

"Nobody's gonna rescue you."

Phoebe laughed, pointing at him as if she was joking. "If that is some kind of whitelighter humor, let me be the first to tell you that you aren't a very funny race of people." Phoebe slowly sat down on the edge of her bed while Allison looked away.

"You act as if you don't remember, but that won't save you. You murdered a man using you're witchcraft and now you have to pay the price."

"Why does everyone think I killed someone?" Phoebe demanded, shaking her head. "I wouldn't. I mean, I couldn't. What did I do? Premonition the man to death? My power is passive." Phoebe insisted.

Allison reached into her pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping titled 'Baseball Player Greene Found Dead.' "Then believe what you see." She whispered, passing it to her.

Phoebe touched the paper and gasped as she was tugged into a premonition.

Phoebe was waiting under the stairs. When Cal Greene had passed her, she jumped up behind him and put her hands on either side of his head. Two electricity bolts flooded from them and allowed her to enter his mind where she threw every feeling, every memory related to her friend. In her concentration, she levitated into the air until Cal Greene dropped dead at her feet.

Phoebe remained in a stunned silence for several long minutes. "Oh my god. What have I done?"

* * *

The three Halliwells arrived outside the state prison.

"No matter what happens don't stop!" Peyton made them promise.

For a second they were confused by what she meant when several orbs appeared on the perimeter. Out from the orbing popped up multiple witches. "Go now! Save Aunt Phoebe!" She ordered as her hands lit up with magic.

"Peyton!" Prue screamed but was stopped in her tracks when Piper gripped her wrist.

"Prue, she'll be okay. She's your daughter after all." Piper assured her.

Prue hesitated for a moment, turning back to see nearly half a dozen witches being flung across the area via telekinesis.

Reluctantly Prue left her daughter behind to deal with the attacking party.

They ran along the base of the wall perimeter, Prue leading the way. Whatever guards that were there must have left to deal with the magical battle happening not too far away.

"So far so good." Prue allowed. She was now carrying her high heel shoes so that she moved much quicker.

"Don't people normally break out of prison?" Piper quipped to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Prue glanced back behind her. "Nothing about this is normal." She pointed out casually. She then took a glance a the first spell. "To create a door.'" She answered, hesitantly looking over her shoulder to make sure no guards were coming up behind them.

"Okay, but where?" Piper wondered, her eyes flickering over the huge wall that they were now under until Prue picked a spot and outline it with a marker.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock." Prue chanted.

Piper knocked on the concrete wall and it slid open, allowing them inside. Prue led the way with Piper right behind her. The door closed behind them.

Phoebe was waiting in her cell when several guards opened the door and advanced on her. They didn't say a word as they pulled out their handcuffs and closed them around Phoebe's wrists.

Prue and Piper skidded around a corner to be faced with an armed guard. They gasped and jumped back as the man pointed his gun at them. "Freeze!" He ordered.

"Good idea." Piper agreed, flicking her wrists, freezing him.

Prue carefully scanned over it. "Alright, um, her cell should be up those stairs, come on." She called, running past the frozen guard. "She'll be guarded, are we ready for this?" Prue prompted as they began to turn the last corner.

Piper nodded.

They stopped outside Phoebe's empty cell. "We're too late…" Prue realized.

Phoebe ignored the looks cast at her as she was led through the prison hallways. As she approached the pyre was lit with high flames that died down and she was forced up and bound to it.

Pratt personally slid the metal bolt in that would hold Phoebe's chains in place when the fire began to rage. He ordered the guards out to join the large crowd and circled Phoebe like a hawk. When they were alone he took a deep dramatic breath. "I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning." Pratt mocked her.

Phoebe shook slightly as the moment had come but refused to let Pratt have any additional feelings of victory. "At least I'm paying for my crime. There'll come a day where you have to pay for yours too." She promised him.

"Remorseless to the end, huh?" Pratt laughed softly before turning to face the crowd. "Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch." He pointed for the man to flip the switch that would turn the fire on.

Prue and Piper opened the door at the last second. "Piper, freeze them." Prue ordered. Piper immediately froze the entire audience. Piper was on the stage and attempting to untie Phoebe without a second to spare.

"Prue, Piper...where's Paige?" Phoebe whispered.

"Come on, we're getting you outta here." Piper stated, freeing Phoebe.

"No, wait, you can't." Phoebe argued, causing them to freeze. Prue looked at her in surprise but Phoebe could also recognize the determination in them. "Prue, I'm serious." Phoebe insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Prue demanded.

Phoebe jumped down from the platform to stand in front of her sisters. "You guys have to leave… I deserve to be here. Or my future self does." She explained.

"You killed a killer. Don't be ridiculous." Piper retorted.

"Look, this is Pratt's personal crusade. This isn't about us, it's about him. Wherever we go, he will follow us. He will hunt us. He will hunt our families. If anybody should be punished, it should be him." Prue argued. She looked down at her hand, her eyes flickering from it and then to Pratt, ready to send one of her future-powered telekinetic blasts at him.

Phoebe noticed what she was thinking. "Prue, what are you doing?"

Prue didn't cast her a glance. "Saving the future good witches and our future." She answered.

Prue threw her hand back and Phoebe jumped forward to grab it. "Prue, wait!" Phoebe screamed. Prue hesitated and Phoebe spun her around to face her. "Don't become a murderer too. It has to end with me." She pleaded. Prue reluctantly let her hand drop to her side.

"Phoebe, we can't just let you die. Not for this. He deserved…" Piper started.

"The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." Phoebe interrupted softly. She choked back a sob. "Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line. I know that. And now you guys have to know it too."

"Phoebe I know you believe you're making the right choice, but we're not going to let you die for circumstances you were never suppose to end up in the first place. The reason why this spell appeared and this premonition. It was all an elaborate plan."

"W-What?" Phoebe stated in shock.

Prue began to further elaborate. "The elders were responsible. They had a white lighter put a spell in the Book of Shadows and that gave someone or something the entry point they needed to start messing around with the grand design. Whatever is going on someone is going to use this as their first step to start twisting our minds and messing up our future."

"Paige is dead Phoebe." Piper finally spoke up.

"Oh my god," Phoebe whispered. 'No." She shook her head in denial.

"Our relationship with Naruto is in ruins and we sealed his power. Witches are being hunted down and forced underground. We have no idea of how much of this is fabricated or how much of this is true, all we know this was about teaching us some sort of lesson and if we let this cow us we're going to be set on the wrong path. You're right about one thing Phoebe. We're supposed to protect the innocents, but that doesn't mean we stand by and let the wicked do as they please waiting to react until they commit their crime. We may be Witches, but we are people first and we have moral codes that we have lived by before we even knew the creed."

"So come with us. If we let ourselves be led around instead of taking charge of our own destinities then what is any meaning in living a life?" Prue extended her hand. "Phoebe...please?" Tears fell down all the sisters' cheeks. "We're not leaving here without you." Prue repeated, her voice strained and barely more than a whisper.

Phoebe gently took Prue's hand in hers.

Prue, Piper, and Paige opened their eyes to find themselves back in the Manor wearing the clothes they had worn in the present time. "Prue, Paige…" Piper whispered, being the first to notice that they weren't watching an execution anymore.

"What are we doing here?" Paige asked, looking around the room. "Did the spell not work?"

"Paige!"

"Oh my god Paige!"

"Uurk! Too tight!" Paige yelped as her sisters threaten to squeeze the air out of her lungs. She eventually orbed away to get away from her grasp. "What was that about? You two acted like I died or something." Paige regretted her statement after seeing the pained expressions on her sister's face following her expression. "Oh...wow...that sucks. "

"Oh you're okay Missy!" Phoebe said as she entered the doorway entering the Foyer.

"No not again!" Paige cried but it was too late as she found herself tackled to the couch.

Naruto came storming down the steps. "Why's everyone screaming?" He questioned, "Its everything okay? What happened?"

Before Phoebe or Paige answered, Prue and Piper retackled Paige who began to whine about being treated like a doll.

"It's okay, we're safe now, all of us." Prue soothingly said as she held on to her baby sisters for dear life.

"Remote." Paige called, earning curious glances from Prue, Piper, and Phoebe as she turned the television on. "Been working on my power." The witchligher said with a happy little grin.

The TV report on Cal Greene's home run record flashed across the screen. "That's the baseball player." She pointed out.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the screen. "That's what triggered my premonition. We're right back where we started." Phoebe realized.

"I guess when Naruto sent us back it was to this moment of time." Piper theorized.

"Wait...I sent you back? So you know why my future self couldn't save Phoebe?" The blond wanted to know.

"Its...a really long story. We'll explain it to you this evening." Prue was too emotionally drained to go over what happened so recently. She went over and hug the blond tightly startling him. 'I'll...I will never become like that.' she fiercely thought.

Prue had learned quite a bit of things about her future self. Like how the woman had fired hundreds from the company via layoffs and saw them as statistics are had on the anniversary of Paige's death she used her powers on a powerless Naruto. That's not the kind of person she wanted to be.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a dog barking outside their house. Phoebe narrowed her eyes and glared at the window. "Oh, you've got to be joking." She exclaimed, running to the window with Piper following her.

"This guy still hasn't learned his lesson." Piper groaned while Phoebe irritably pushed the window up. Piper prepared to freeze while Prue shifted around in Naruto's arms so that she could see what was going on.

"Apparently neither have we." Phoebe interrupted them. All eyes flickered to her. "I think this is why we were sent back here to this moment in time. This is where it all started." She explained.

"The first time we used our magic to punish the 'guilty.'" Prue finished.

"But it's just a little thing. It's harmless…" Piper stuttered, pointing back behind her.

"Yeah but once you break the small rules, it's just a matter of time before the big ones are next." Phoebe countered lightly.

"Okay you're going to have to tell me exactly what happened at dinner."

And true to their word the sisters were allowed time to adjust to what they had learned and over dinner they told Naruto everything they learned. They were all sitting around the dining table.

With all the facts the gears in Naruto's head began to turn. "But the problem is this doesn't make sense. You already used your magic on a mortal. The dreamwalker remember?" The blond pointed out. "Even in defense Prue's telekinesis was still used to end a man's life. And we know the Elders interfered to some extent so this is basically them going 'we only want you to use your powers on those we want you to' and to hell for other instances. Don't you think if the so called forces of good were as their alignment described there would be more witches and magical using their gifts to help and protect those who couldn't and not just keep it exclusive to magical matters? What makes one innocent more important or valuable than another? If they were truly concerned about what was 'good' why were magicals not sent after Phoebe? Why did she not have a trial and punished that way? Why let the mortals discover magic and put all of the magical community in danger? Why didn't the Cleaners just remove the evidence of magic? Why wasn't evil more proactive and taking advantage of the situation? Too much of this just doesn't make sense, but we do know one thing. Whatever this mysterious force probably isn't going to give up so easily and the Elders are definitely going to know somethng is up since you returned by means other then what you were expecting."

"Well, can't we just go kick these Elders asses?" Paige suggested as Naruto let out a chuckle.

"No, they're still respected pillars on the light side in the community of good magic."

"Then what do we do? They keep interfering with us and its through them that this outsider was able to start messing things up?" Prue suggestion gave Naruto paused before a smile formed on his face.

"I got an idea."

000

Chapter End

000

I know what you're all thinking. Hhm. This chapter is missing some scenes. Oh don't worry, we'll be elaborating a bit more on that next chapter as we get more hints and setup that ties in the canon's show shitty behavioral problems the charmed ones had post season four.


	60. What Was Unseen!

Charmed Kitsune

0

Naruto x Phoebe x Prue x Piper x ?

0

Story Start

0

 _'What occurred after the moment Phoebe accepted Prue's hand? How did the events play out? Well let's see.'_

Brought to the underground the sisters came upon the form of Naruto who seemed to be giving a sermon of sorts to young magical practioners. "That's enough for now. We will continue the lessons later." Naruto remarked as he his gaze fell upon them.

Despite all that happened he retained a soft spot for Phoebe. The fact a rift didn't grow between them as big as her sisters had played a part in the sisters slow departing bond.

"Hey," He remarked softly and was cut off guard when Phoebe quickly moved across the room and embraced him.

"You've...you've been hurting for a long time haven't you? I'm sorry...I'm sorry if we let things get this way. We won't...we can't fail to make things better." Phoebe whispered to him as their embraced tightened.

Next thing he knew he was being hugged by Prue and Piper. It had been so long since they had willingly let him get so close to them. He had missed this dearly. He missed the true sisters. Not the vain, selfish, and demanding women they grew into, but the sweet, selfless, and heroic young women they were when they first reentered the magical world.

"We'll fix all of it. Together." He agreed as he reluctantly pulled from the embrace.

"How will...how will things...I mean when we leave." Piper tried to ind the words for her string of thoughts, but the worry she felt at how their counterparts would treat the blond was fresh in her mind.

"Let's just say its not the first time the past Charmed Ones jumped into the life of the future ones. A spell was put in place and they'll remember the memories...and the feelings." Naruto had briefly paused as the last word left his mouth faintly.

"Good. I hope that after things get back on track the first order of business that my future, the Prue of this timeline and you...take care of...well all of this." Prue gestured at Peyton. Obviously not approving the inappropriate state of dress of their young daughter.

"Aah yes, you discover one of the drawbacks of being a literally powerless father dealing with an unruly teenage girl." He picked up on her impression as he unintentionally reminded Prue of one of the things the other her did. "Prue..." He softly called out.

"Hey!" Peyton called out indignantly. "I like my state of dress."

"You're not staying dressed that way!" Naruto and Prue sternly echoed at the same time. The two shared a look and Prue briefly felt something come over her.

"I...I...just...wow..." Prue began breathing in and out as the full on realization of having a daughter finally hit her.

"Let me guess, you were so worried about everything you've finally stopped to register it haven't you?" Getting a nod from Prue proved Naruto's estimations correct.

"Yeah I just can't believe you're letting our twelve..." Prue gave a pause, "...eleven...no wait how old are you?" Because her future daughter looked too old to be the age she was thinking of.

Peyton opened her mouth, but Naruto shushed her. "No. Pey, can't reveal that. Future Consequences. " Naruto warned her.

Piper promptly turned to Phoebe and whispered, "I don't know why, but something about that phrase just bugs me."

"Relax mom, I only did it to make the other you angry. Going into battle without armor or battle clothes is just plain stupid." She remarked as she reveled in Prue's annoyed. "So, about that spell. You know, to get us all on the right track?"

"Spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Its..its a long story." Prue gently told her sister with the tired expression on her face indicating that the knowledge was burdensome.

The goodbyes were quickly exchanged as everyone ready themselves for the great change that was to come. The trio of sisters began to recite the spell that would lift the block on Naruto's power.

* * *

 _Back to the Present_

There was more then one magic based spell that was on the Charmed Ones then was announced.

The memory spell worked both ways. Meaning Prue saw into the head of her other self. And saw memories she had not expected.

It scared her to the core she simply thought she had just beaten Naruto. What she learned was far worse.

Which was why she was sitting down in the kitchen downing her second bottle of whine trying to supress the sobs that escaped her lip.

If only what she learned was just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

 _"Where are you? I know you're here!" The recently bleached blond Prue bellowed from down stairs. He nearly jumped when Prue used her power to blow open the door._

 _"What do you want Prue?" He asked trying to be cordial._

 _"Where is she? Its my weekend with her." It was obvious by her disposition she was not obvious._

 _"Our daughter...Peyton." He stressed her name. "Is at a friend's house."_

 _Prue let out a long frustrated sigh. 'Can't even do one thing right anymore.' she remarked under her breath. "Just great. One fucking issue after the other. First the Lepearla Party deal doesn't go through and now this?"_

 _"Well I'm very sorry about that." Naruto remarked sarcastically. "But hey this gives you time." Naruto got cut off mid-sentence and was hurled across the room._

 _"Whoops. Slip." Using her power she forcibly opened Naruto's mini fridge and levitated one of Naruto's bottle of 'liquid satisfaction' as he called it to her hand. Seconds later she was already downing it._

 _"The strength of that one is several...you know what I don't even care. Just go wait wherever I'm going to go sleep." Naruto went and sat on his bed and laid down. Like per usual Prue would just rant and rave for a bit then leave right._

 _Naruto paid little attention t the noise of his fridge opening. Nearly five minutes later when the cursing stopped he suddenly felt his body go rigid. "The hell?" The next ting he knew Prue was straddling his stomach. "The hell are you doing Prue?" He tried to struggle, to fight back but being stuck as effectively mortal meant there was little he could do. All he knew that the look in her eye meant what she had in mind was not good for his health._

0000000000000000

With all the things that kept happening the idea that Naruto should move in and that they use his mansion as a storage ability/safe haven was becoming more frequents in their discussion.

Which was why the blond was currently in the room of one Phoebe Halliwell, gently stroking her hair as she laid their fast asleep. The memory that she murdered someone had shaken her up quite a bit.

He was finding it difficult to sleep. He kept worrying about this corrosive influence that would effect the sisters. He had to stay vigilant as a subtle enemy was one of the most dangerous kinds.

And from personal experiences he knew just how difficult it was to fight against the enemy from within.

His eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Well, he supposed he had done enough worrying for the night. He was almost asleep when he heard an echo of a soft cry. He sat up as more echoes could be heard.

Naruto slowly got out of bed and crept slowly out the door and made sure she didn't slam it shut. He heard it again. It sounded like deep sobbing this time.

It wasn't Piper's room so that left only one room.

Naruto raised his hand and softly knocked on Prue's door. He heard a rustle and the crying cease.

"Prue, its Naruto."

"Just.. Please go away." He heard Prue say. Naruto hadn't heard her voice so troubled in a good while.

"Just let me in." He had a good idea on what was troubling her. He wanted to avoid forcing himself in and distressing her.

"Naruto, just go."

Prue looked at the door. She huddled into herself as she brought her knees to her chest. She couldn't talk to Naruto right now. Not after what she remembered.

Would he even look at her the same anymore once he learned?

Prue froze stiff when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"No matter what it is we'll work through it together. That's what couples do. I love you and I'm not letting you go anything soon."

Prue hand gently rested on Naruto's arm.

She couldn't help but think how much Naruto saved her. How much he had been there. Saving her and her sisters. Protecting them. Being their friend. Giving them is love. Her guardian again. A small smile was forming on her lips.

She rested her head against him. Relishing in his warmth.

"Naruto..."

"I've already forgive you." He said as he brushed the tears from her cheek. "Remember, that Prue wasn't you. You will never be her. Whatever happened, we're going to make a better future. For all of us. You, me, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "

Prue took comfort in his words. She would not let the future she saw come to pass no matter what. For her loved ones they were going to build a better future.


	61. Painted World!

Charmed Kitsune

0

NarutoxPhoebex Prue x Piper x ?

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Prue's gaze shifted intently over the large painting standing against a display. "Painting of a gothic castle, artist unknown, circa 1920's. Oil on canvas, 20 by 28." Prue clicked her tape recorder off as she finished her brief description. She had a question for the owner who was currently seated across the room in one of the office chairs. "Miss Franklin, where did you say you got this?" Prue questioned curiously.

"I inherited it a few months ago but it's been in my family for generations." Miss Franklin answered.

Impressed by how long the painting that been in the family Prue turned back with a brief admiring glance. "The composition is so unusual. The artist used pure color straight from the tube and then varnished each layer over and…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but do I really need to be here?" Miss Franklin asked, effectively ending Prue's ramble over the painting.

"No, of course not." Prue appeared partially apologetic and partially embarrassed. "It's just that most people prefer to be at an appraisal, especially when they plan on selling the piece." She continued as she returned to her seat behind her desk.

Ms. Franklin nodded slightly. "It's just that I'm kind of in a hurry." She admitted.

Prue flipped open the folder with her client's information and pulled out one of the sheets. "Say no more." She assured her, passing Ms. Franklin the paper. "Just sign at the bottom and you're free to go." She allowed.

Ms. Franklin immediately snatched up a pen. "Thank you." She appreciated, hastily scribbling her name at the bottom of the sheet. "So how long do you think it'll take to sell it?" Ms. Franklin wondered.

"Well, I'll need to see some ownership records before I can do anything." Prue reminded her, glancing up briefly to study her client.

"I'll send you everything I have." Ms. Franklin promised without hesitation. She smiled a little nervously at Prue. "So is that all then?" She pressed impatiently while slamming the cap back onto the pen.

Prue shook her head slightly. "Uh, no, since you definitely want to sell the piece, I'll need to confirm its authenticity, it's physical condition…" Prue trailed off as she picked up another piece of paper and sat it in front of Ms. Franklin. "… So if you'll just sign at the bottom that will let us go ahead and x-ray the piece." She explained.

Ms. Franklin had already finished signing by the time Prue had finished her explanation. "Done." She announced, dropping the pen. "Anything else?"

The woman's behavioral cue's alerted Prue to her client's hurry. She took a moment to take the papers from Ms. Franklin. "Um, well, yes, Ms. Franklin." She admitted, leaning forward just slightly while her eyes flickered back to the painting. "I would really like the time to research this. That way I can get you the best price." Prue elaborated.

"Look, I appreciate your professionalism. I really do…" Ms. Franklin started, her impatience clear. "… but I'm not interested in getting the best price. I just want you to sell that painting as soon as you can, alright?" Ms. Franklin insisted as she grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder. "Good night, Miss Halliwell." She offered.

Prue shook her hand professionally. "Good night." She repeated, watching curiously as Ms. Franklin left. After the door closed, Prue's gaze shifted back to the painting before she grabbed all the necessary paperwork.

* * *

"It's not even my fault you know. If that jerk hadn't cut me off I wouldn't have driven it into a pole." Phoebe groaned into the phone. She stepped inside an elevator pressing the correct floor on the elevator.

* * *

Piper paused in her stocking up her newly bought place that would, with luck, become her club. "How bad's the damage?" She asked hesitantly.

* * *

Phoebe frowned, not sure if she really wanted to think about that at the moment. "Not bad, but maybe expensive which is why I need a favor." Her voice shifted into a pleading tone at the end that caused Paige to raise her eyes from her work curiously.

"If you're calling to borrow money, I don't have any." Piper admitted.

"No, it's not about money. It's just … I don't want you to tell Prue or Naruto."

' _I can understand not wanting to tell Naruto, but Prue as well_?'

"I'd just die from embarrassment."

 _'Well do you have any idea on how you'll gather the money to get the damages fixed?'_

The elevator stopped at the correct floor.

"I'm at this company called Web San Francisco. It's an interactive network on the internet and I faxed them my resume this morning and they want to meet with me tonight." Phoebe explained enthusiastically.

"I've gotta go so see you tonight."

Phoebe pushed open the door to find the room full of people dressed in expensive suits. Phoebe's smile had faded but she walked determinedly to the desk. "Hello, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I have an appointment." Phoebe explained to the secretary that looked bored out of her mind. The secretary silently passed Phoebe a clipboard. "Thanks." Phoebe appreciated and then leaned slightly forward. "All these people, they're here for the interview too, aren't they?"

"Well, you won't have any trouble with this if you figured that out. It's an aptitude test. You can finish it at home." The secretary drawled.

Phoebe nodded slightly in understanding before turning around and finding a place to finish the test.

The man on the other side of Phoebe was talking to another woman. "So you won a fellowship from the National Science Foundation?" He asked, sounding impressed.

"When I was at Harvard, yeah." She replied. Phoebe's eyes widened at the woman upon hearing 'Harvard'. "How'd you know?" The woman wondered.

"I saw it on your resume. I was cum laude, also. Except I was a Ford Foundation scholar." The man bragged on.

The woman narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "So then you must have went to Stanford." She realized.

"Stanford?" The secretary spoke up curiously. "I went to Stanford." She admitted.

A man behind them seemed to be watching her leaned back to talk to her. "Intimidating, isn't it?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "The Good Will Huntings or this aptitude test?" Phoebe joked.

"Who cares about linear algebra or differential? And that test is a snap. I mean, in this day and age, who can't write in the HTML and numeric languages, right?" He laughed.

Phoebe forced a laugh while she carefully hid her worksheet from sight as she figured what she was working on was much simpler than whatever the man was talking about.

* * *

Prue was sitting down at her desk and filling out some paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and smiled as she found Naruto in the doorway. "Hey." She greeted enthusiastically.

Naruto returned her smile and stepped behind her desk. He rested his hands on her shoulder and leaned forward placing a kiss on her head. "So what are you up too?"

"I'm just finishing up a project. A client brought in this painting. It's impressive really and I just had to finish the paperwork so I can get started on everything tomorrow." Prue explained, waving her hand at the painting. "What brought you here?"

"Well I was over at the club earlier. Piper wants us to help her with stocking her club. I left a few clones behind to speed things up, but from the look of things you had a full day." He sussed as Prue looked to be on the verge of sleep.

As if on cue, Prue yawned. "Tomorrow is probably better." She reasoned. Prue saw a flash of light from the direction of the painting and her head snapped around to see what it was. A window of the building in the painting was glowing brightly. She was so entranced, she didn't even realize Naruto was saying something back to her. Prue dropped the pen in her hand. "What?" She mumbled, hastily standing up, much to Naruto's surprise. She grabbed a magnifying glass that was on her desk and ran to the painting.

"Prue? You alright?" He called out to her.

Prue jumped back from the painting when she saw the man on the other side of the little window… inside the painting. "Oh!" She exclaimed as a flash of light soared past the window and the man ran off.

"Prue, what are you looking at?" He asked again.

"There is a man in the painting!" Prue announced, spinning around to face him and pointing frantically at the painting.

Naruto began rubbing his face. "It's going to be one of those days isn't it?"

* * *

Prue, Piper, Naruto and Paige were each crowded around the island in the kitchen the next morning. Prue was fixing her lunch for the day, Paige was eating a bowl of cereal before she had to go to work, Naruto was preparing the vitamin potions that the sisters had added to their routine to compliment their training and Piper was reading over the inspection sheets for her club.

"At first I just thought it was a reflection off of something in the room but when I moved closer, I saw a man, inside the painting, in the castle. Right but the moment I saw him, he backed away from the window. And then there was this strange glow that went past the window again. It was just so…" Prue trailed off of her ramble as she noticed Piper was no longer paying her any attention but was sorting through the papers in front of her. At least Paige and Naruto were paying her attention. "Piper?" Prue called impatiently.

"What?" Piper snapped.

Prue waved her hands dramatically between them. "We were talking." She reminded her.

Piper nodded without looking up at Prue. "Yes, I know. About a man in a painting."

"Well its not something to dismiss lightly. We have no idea who the man is or his alignment. Its not something we can just ignore." Naruto pointed out.

"Kind of remind me of that one Darkwing Duck episode. I wondered where I put that VHS tape at." Paige wondered. Prue glared at Paige for comparing what happened to a kid's show. "What? It was a good show."

Before Prue could argue more, Piper held up one of her papers. "Listen to this one. 'hallway near club entrance too narrow.'" She exclaimed, slamming the paper down.

"Piper, sweetheart, we'll solve whatever problems come as they go. But right now I'd rather focus on the problem of big sister looking like she wants to maul me."

Piper just threw her hands up dramatically. "But I keep finding more. The plumbing, the electrical, the heating. It… none of it's up to code." She groaned and dropped her head into her hands. After a moment she peeked up at Naruto with wide brown eyes. "Naruto, dear, forget about what I said earlier. Heeelp me. Make all the problems go away." Piper pleaded hopefully.

"I'll ask around and see if I can find any good professionals." He promised her.

"You're the best." Piper pecked his lips before continuing back to the papers finding another paper at the bottom of the stack with more violations.

"Stop." Prue ordered and Piper immediately cut off. "You're obsessing."

"Well, it runs in the family." Piper shot back.

Prue appeared offended by the comment. "I do not obsess." She denied.

Naruto couldn't stop the snort that escaped causing causing Paige to laugh and Piper just shot Prue a what-were-you-just-doing-five-minutes-previous look. "I just think intensely." She finally argued unwilling to concede defeat. "Anyway, I can't really help it. We've seen so many bizarre things, why not a man in a painting?" Prue insisted.

Piper just bitterly threw her papers down on the table. "Well, at least he's safe from building inspectors. I can't imagine that castle's up to code."

"Well if he was an innocent in danger then surely Phoebe would have had a premonition. I think the best way to go about this is to get as much information as we can. As much as Phoebe has been training her power we should be able to get a read if we're pressed to go that route." Naruto considered only for him to look up at the sound of quickly approaching foot steps.

Phoebe came in with the Book of Shadows. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows about people who may be trapped inside of paintings. I looked everywhere." She apologized, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Well I do know a few witches who are lore keepers. I could always just ask them for more information. Anyway I have to go. My usual session with Aviva is in half an hour. Well have to continue figuring out what to do with Painting Man later tonight. Later ladies." And with that he was gone.

"I have an aptitude test I have to finish...hopefully." Phoebe began to leave the room shulking.

"Should we be concerned?" Paige asked in reference to Phoebe's odd behavior.

"If it was that serious I'm sure Naruto and Prue," speaking to whom was already making her way to the front door with a ciao, "...wouldn't have just left without seeing what's wrong."

Piper just shrugged. "I just need to find someone that does construction…"

A looking of planning and perhaps concoction was flashing in the youngest Halliwell's eyes. "Doesn't, uh, Dan, the new neighbor work in construction?"

Piper tilted her head to the side. "Does he?" She inquired suddenly becoming interested.

"With a build like that and his looks I'm surprised he hasn't been snatched up yet." Paige continued, throwing subtle hints at Piper.

"Right, right, so are you sure he's in construction?" Piper asked as she noticed the not so subtle look of irritation from Paige's face. What could she had possibly done to earn the girl's ire?

"Well yeah, but I'm just thinking maybe you want to...you know...freshen up?" Paige was beginning to wonder if her sister was one of those people with romance blinders.

What on Earth was Paige suggesting? Was she suggested that she...oh no wait. They hadn't exactly sat down with her and had that talk yet. And she certainly wasn't going to be the one and doing it alone at that. "You know what, good idea." She completely deflected the situation. She had too much on her plate trying to balance all these issues.

* * *

Piper leaned down to pick up Dan's newspaper as she made her way up his driveway, up the steps, and onto his porch. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to ring the doorbell when the door opened. She hastily dropped her hand as Dan paused in his way out to get his paper.

"Hello Dan." She greeted him cordially

"Good morning." Dan returned, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry to bother you…"

"No, you're not bothering me." Dan interrupted while taking a step over the threshold in front of her. "Unless you refuse to hand over my paper." He added as a joke.

Piper hastily passed the paper to him despite knowing it was a joke. "Oh, all yours." She allowed.

Dan chuckled as he took it from her. "Thanks." He appreciated and then pushed his door open wider. "Uh, do you wanna come in?" Dan offered.

"No, no really, I just stopped by to ask a quick favor." She admitted. "My club received a visit from a DBI last night…" Piper started.

"And you've got code violations." Dan guessed, nodding in understanding.

Piper nodded enthusiastically. "I have the war and peace of code violations." She joked. She passed the folder full of them to Dan.

Dan took it and scanned over the first few pages. "And you were thinking what? Neighbor Dan, he's in construction, maybe he could help, huh?"

"Of course, I'd pay you something." Piper added hastily before he got the wrong impression of her. Last thing she needed was to throw out cues that was she was interested.

Dan was pretending to think about it when Jenny came running to the front door. "Uncle Dan, I'm late." She yelled as she grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Piper." She smiled warmly at the Halliwell sister.

"Hi, Jenny." Piper replied.

Jenny ran across the porch, calling over her shoulder. "See you later, Uncle Dan." She paused midways down the driveway and turned back to face them. "And don't forget your promise." With that, she spun around and took off for school.

Dan suddenly appeared uncomfortable and made a split second decision. "Alright, I'll tell you what I can do. I'll check out the code violations, see how serious they really are, if you help me with the promise I made Jenny." He proposed.

"Deal." Piper answered immediately, unable to believe her luck. She hesitated when she realized she didn't even know what the promise was. "Wait, what's the promise?" Piper asked.

"She needs help with a paper. It's for a bio class. You know, something to do with the human reproductive system." Dan explained.

"Oh, you mean sex." Piper realized.

Dan nodded and smiled, seemingly embarrassed. "It's just way too awkward for me to talk to my niece about." He admitted.

"Yeah." Piper laughed a little. "Sure, not to worry, I have plenty of experience." She assured him before realizing exactly how it had sounded.

Dan looked at her, seemingly in a new light. "Really? With sex?"

"Oh god I can't believe I said that." Piper clasped her head. "That was a Freudian Slip. Let's just say I have knowledge in the matters of discussing it and its a bit of a private matter." Yet now there was another matter to smooth out.

* * *

Prue kept her eyes on the notes in front of her as she arranged her thoughts and as well as the statement she would need to make. Ms. Franklin waited nervously in silence for many minutes before she finally spoke up.

"So was there a problem with any of the ownership records that I sent over?" Ms. Franklin asked.

Prue was forced to look up from the notes. "No, everything's in order."

Ms. Franklin tilted her head in confusion. "Then I'm not sure why you wanted to meet with me." She prompted for more of an explanation.

"Ms. Franklin, I know that you don't really want to be here, so I'll just be perfectly honest. There's something strange about that painting." Prue explained with a pointed glance to where the painting was still on the display.

Ms. Franklin's face fell into one of fear. "Have you seen him?" She demanded in a low voice.

Prue raised her eyebrows, not expecting that kind of response so she decided to feign ignorance to pump for more information. "Him?"

"That's how it all starts, you know." Ms. Franklin continued cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Prue inquired, leaning forward slightly in curiousity.

Ms. Franklin hesitated another moment. "At first, you see him…" She whispered. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet Prue's. "… The man inside the painting. At least, you think you see him. But he just… He disappears so fast. And you start to think about it, but it doesn't really make sense. I mean, how could a man be inside a painting?" Ms. Franklin exclaimed. She sounded on the verge of tears. "Then you see him again. This time longer. And now you're sure…"

"So you think that the painting is haunted by a ghost?" Prue interrupted her hysterical tirade.

"Oh, no, no. I think he's definitely alive. I think he's trapped inside." Ms. Franklin clarified.

Prue shifted slightly in her chair. "Do you know who he is?" She asked.

Ms. Franklin shook her head. "No, I have no idea. Nobody does." She breathed. Ms. Franklin suddenly looked at Prue with a desperate gleam in her eyes. "Look, all I know is if I don't get rid of that painting, I'm gonna end up just like everybody else in my family who's ever owned it. I'm gonna be completely insane." She insisted.

Prue slowly reached out to take her client's hand. "Ms. Franklin…" She started in a soothing tone.

"No, you've only seen the beginning, Ms. Halliwell. Just trust me when I tell you, it's only gonna get worse." Ms. Franklin yelled. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her stuff together, and stormed out of the room without a backward glance. Prue was left in her now silent office to ponder the possibilities of the painting.

* * *

Prue was waiting at her desk when one of the young assistants, by the name of Joe, came back in with the painting. "Hey, Joe, that was fast." Prue remarked, offering him a half-smile.

"No line at the x-ray machine." He explained cheerfully as he passed her the folder of the said x-rays.

"So did the x-ray confirm its authenticity?" Prue questioned curiously.

Joe nodded enthusiastically. "It did a lot more than that. Check out the x-ray. It's got definitive underwriting on the canvas." He returned.

Prue eagerly stood up from her seat and ran to the x-ray light. "It's got a pentimento?" Prue repeated in wonder.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. But you can see it on the x-ray. The text is in Latin. I've never seen anything like it before." Joe described, following her with just as much eagerness.

Prue took a moment to study the words. "Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis." She read slowly. "To free what is lost, say these words." Prue translated.

"Wow, you speak Latin?" Joe realized in surprise.

Prue looked up as if she just remembered he was there. "Yes." She admitted politely. "Goodnight, Joe." She told him, subtly hinting for him to leave behind her polite smile.

Joe nodded as he picked up on it. "Okay. Well, why don't I just return the painting to the vault, say tomorrow?" He suggested, backing away toward the door.

"Good idea." Prue agreed.

Joe just smiled. "Okay." He decided as he left her alone with the painting.

Prue watched him leave before she caught sight of the window on the painting light up from the corner of her eye. She spun around to look at it and grabbed the magnifying glass that was on her desk that she put up against the little window. 'Help' was clearly written and she caught sight of the man before he ran away again. "Help…" She breathed, glancing over at the Latin phrase.

Words had power. That was a phrase she heard a few times in certain circles and after the whole debacle with Rex and Hannah, Prue was on guard about who she trusted. That and remembering Naruto's words about if this was an innocent Phoebe's power of premonition would give them insight decided against vocalizing the incantation in case something happened.

* * *

Research, planning, and relying on resources was the key to avoid many headaches. After getting confirmation that was their indeed a man in the painting from the woman, Naruto ran the woman's name by a local lore keeper.

Lore Keepers were one of the most respected pillars in the magical community. They often held on to information that to dispense to those in need.

Information in particular was important in this case. Unfortunately not all matters of magical practioners were practical in sharing information in regard to vanquished demons and warlocks so Lore Keepers often had to go out and get the information in order to help prepare unprepared magical users.

'In the late 1920's, a witch named Nell tricked a powerful warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of x-ray vision could see…"

"So that woman that brought Prue the painting… she's a warlock too?" Phoebe guessed after the information was relayed. "But why bring the painting to Prue? Surely most of the evil community should know by now she's one of the Charmed Ones?"

"Probably figure they could steal your powers and kill you." Naruto figured with a half hearted shrug. "So how do we want to do this?"

"Well first we need to learn and memorize the incantations." Prue made note of that and then suggested,"Second we need to trap this second Warlock. That should be rather simple as I'm sure I can make up something to call her in to which Piper can freeze her. We cast whatever spell we need to taking Piper and I inside along with the Warlock where she can freeze the Warlock trapped inside and we can say the incantation to get out."

"Well, sounds like a plan. Only one thing. Does anyone one of us know how to speak Latin?" Phoebe asked as the sisters immediately looked to Naruto.

"To your shock ladies I am not an Omniglot."

* * *

Before the woman could do anything she was frozen the moment she stepped into Prue's office and the door was closed behind her. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Piper answered as she went over and grabbed the proned woman's arm.

"Absolvo amitto amplus brevis… semper mea."

Before the man in the painting could do anything he was launched back by Prue's telekinetic attacked and frozen by Piper.

"Verva omnes liberant." The two chanting the words before leaving the painting. And with that the painting would soon be disposed of. All and all for all things considered for a weekly incident that was taken care of quick and efficiently. A nice change of pace from how things would usually be handled showing that the sisters were indeed getting better at handling this sort of thing.

* * *

Piper stared down at the piece of paper in her hands in shock. "A new heating and cooling system, retrofitting, imported pre-stressed I-beams, architectural flooring." She read and then glanced up at Dan. "Your estimate requires a quarter of a million dollars and a crew of seventy five. I gotta tell you, Dan, I'm not feeling real guilty for not helping Jenny with that paper." Piper admitted, sitting the paper down on the bar.

"Well, actually, those were Phoebe's suggestions." Dan explained with a faint smile.

"Phoebe." Piper repeated. She nodded slightly to herself and laughed a little as if she should have known. "Can you fix it cheap and fix it quick?" She asked hopefully.

Dan nodded. "In a couple of days, sure." He assured her.

"Great, you're hired." Piper announced and then passed him the paper with Phoebe's unwanted suggestions. "You can take that with you."

* * *

Dan chuckled and walked over to where Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Naruto were sitting on the couch on the other end of the club. Prue and Paige had just given Phoebe a present and Prue moved to sit on Naruto's lap. "Hey, Prue, Paige, Naruto." Dan greeted with a nod to each of them.

"Hi." Prue returned with a smile. Naruto gave a way as he was more focused on necking with Prue.

"Hey, Dan." Paige greeted him.

After a brief discussion Dan was on his way.

Phoebe smiled slightly. "Well I have an announcement to make. After the whole debacle with the smart spell I've come to realize how useful it is to have more knowledge in things then I do now." Suffice to say Phoebe's announcement was met with encouragement and approval. A good way to end off another one of their unusual days.


End file.
